Written in the Stars
by bbflabradors
Summary: Several months have passed since Jack and Elizabeth shared that first special kiss. They are courting, and learning more and more about each other. Ride along as they grow independently, and in their relationship as a couple. This is my first attempt at anything like this. I am not sure that I have any talent to continue, but I have to say that it was fun!
1. Chapter 1

Written in the Stars

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining through the window, as Elizabeth was getting ready for church. She had so much to be grateful for…a job she was passionate about, students that she adored, and a certain Mountie who she cared deeply for. Elizabeth brushed out her beautiful long hair, and placed a comb on one side. She knew how Jack loved her hair to be curly and loose. She took a final look in the mirror, and exited her room.

"Good Morning, Abigail," said Elizabeth as she entered the kitchen from the stairway.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. You look quite happy this morning," remarked Abigail.

"Oh, I slept so well last night. I haven't told anyone, not even Jack, but I am working on a writing project that I hope to finish very soon. If all goes well, one day I may be a published author. I have always wanted to write, but I guess I just never felt that I had the time or talent. I certainly have the time now, with the summer break, and well, as for talent, I guess we will see." Elizabeth said with some hesitation.

Abigail smiled; turned to face Elizabeth, and said, "I had no idea that you wanted to be a writer. The longer we live together, the more we will learn about each other. One thing I know, you are very smart, and I believe that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. Would you mind telling me what your story is about?" She said, hoping that Elizabeth would quench her curiosity.

"Oh, no you don't. I have already said more than I intended to." Elizabeth replied with a visible smirk on her face. "Jack was going to come by this morning to walk me to church. Have to seen him?" Elizabeth said with some concern in her voice.

"No, Bill stopped by this morning on his way out of town. He said something about a problem just outside town, but didn't elaborate, and he said nothing about Jack going with him." Abigail remarked, with a sign of concern visibly showing on her face.

"You have come to care for Bill quite a bit, haven't you? Elizabeth asked.

Abigail smiled and said, "I enjoy my time with him, and I have found him to be a good man, with a kind and considerate heart. I am a little afraid to get too close, because I don't know if he will be staying in Coal Valley."

"Well, I like Bill, and I will be praying that he stays in town. You, two, make a cute couple." Elizabeth said, as she raised her eyebrows, and smiled.

Elizabeth grabbed her Bible, and she and Abigail headed for the door. "I guess we get to walk to church together. Apparently, we won't have handsome Mounties to escort us this morning." Elizabeth said, with disappointment in her voice.

As Elizabeth reached for the doorknob, the door opened and there stood Jack. "I was beginning to think you were going to be a heathen this morning, and miss church services," said Elizabeth jokingly.

"No, I was tied up with paperwork, and lost track of time. I never intentionally miss an opportunity to escort two beautiful women to church." Jack replied, with that sweet smile, and twinkle in his eye; that seemed to appear whenever he saw Elizabeth.

"Do you know why Bill left town in such a hurry this morning?" Abigail inquired, but knowing that some information regarding police matters could not be shared.

Jack stated, "Just something regarding an investigation Bill headed a while ago. He needed to clarify some information in his report. He should be back later today. It's nothing to be worried about." That seemed to put Abigail's worries to rest.

The three headed off to church on this beautiful summer Sunday. The church was still under construction, so the town's people continued to meet at the grove of trees, just on the outskirts of town. Cat Montgomery was very inspiring this morning as she spoke, but was hesitant to call it a "sermon." Once the service was over, everyone said their goodbyes, and headed in their respective directions.

"Elizabeth?" called Jack. "Are we still going on a picnic today?"

"Yes, Jack, if you have the time. We haven't been able to spend much time together lately, and I miss that." Elizabeth replied with a wink, which brought a smile to Jack's face.

Abigail had plans with Cat and Florence, so she headed with them over to the row houses, leaving Elizabeth in Jack's very capable hands. Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing it. "So, are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth responded, "I definitely am. We need to go by the café so I can pack the picnic basket. Oh, and don't worry…I didn't do any of the cooking." Elizabeth looked sad, as she had been working very hard on her cooking skills, but felt as if she was making no progress. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her close, and giving her a reassuring embrace.

With the picnic basket packed, and Jack's rounds completed, the two headed off to their favorite place by the lake. Jack spread out the blanket, and they sat side by side, gazing into each other's eyes. They had been courting for a few months, and although they each knew how strongly their feelings were for the other, they had not yet openly expressed them.

Jack smiled, but seemed a bit uncomfortable, as he was having trouble getting the right words out. "Elizabeth, you know that when I first arrived in Coal Valley, I was, let's just say, not happy." Elizabeth smiled and began to say something, but Jack stopped her. "Please let me finish before you say anything. I know that I was brought here by your father to keep you safe." Elizabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes, as she thought that they had already resolved that issue. Jack continued, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I know this upsets you when I bring up this subject, but I have become very thankful to your father for having me stationed here."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Why, Jack? I know how much your dream was to be in Cape Fullerton, chasing whiskey runners, and bad guys."

Jack smiled as he spoke, "Elizabeth, priorities and dreams change as we go through life. After Rosemary broke our engagement, I think I felt lost. Not because I truly loved her, although I thought I did at the time. I think that we had been friends for so long, and it was just expected that we would marry." Jack could see a frown come over Elizabeth as he spoke of Rosemary. "Don't be upset, Elizabeth," as he leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "You know that Rosemary and I were never truly meant to be together. I guess I should be thankful to her."

"Thankful?" Elizabeth screamed. "Rosemary has done nothing but bring problems to Coal Valley, and to you and me in particular. Why would you want to thank her?"

Jack leaned toward Elizabeth, kissed her lips gently, and said, "Because she led me to you!"

Elizabeth practically melted into Jack's arms, as he leaned her back on the blanket and began to passionately kiss her lips. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, running her hands up and down his back, sending a tingle up his spine.

As their kisses became much more passionate, both realized that they were getting carried away. Elizabeth placed a hand on Jack's chest to push him off of her. Jack sat up, apologizing profusely. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry. I need you to know that I care about you so much, and I respect you more than you know. I…I…need you to…" Jack stammered as he tried to say the words that Elizabeth had been hoping to hear.

"Jack, what is it? Elizabeth asked, but hoping she already knew the answer.

Jack stood up, and walked circles around Elizabeth, trying to come up with the words that would adequately describe his feelings. "Elizabeth, you know I told you that priorities and dreams change as we go through life. I am so thankful that my posting here in Coal Valley, no matter how it happened, led me to you. I need you to know…" Jack stopped as he suddenly felt a calm come over him, and then he continued, "I need you to know that I love you with all of my heart. I never thought that I would find a woman who made me feel the contentment in my life that you do. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and my last thought at night."

Elizabeth smiled, and spoke from her heart, "Jack, I think I have known for a while how you feel about me. I see it in the way you look at me; watch out for me and kiss me. I am so happy that I came to Coal Valley, too Jack, because it also led me to you. I can't imagine my life without you. I dream of you every night; worry about you when you are gone, and I'm so happy when you return home…safely. You see, Jack, I love you too!"

Jack reached out his hand for Elizabeth, and helped her stand up to face him. Smiles were on both of their faces, as they each leaned in for a kiss. They each held the other tightly, not wanting to let go. One kiss led to another, and another, until they were lost in the moment. A noise in the woods snapped them back to reality, and they turned to see a doe and fawn exit the woods. They watched as the two deer came down to the lake for a drink, and then just as quickly returned to the woods.

They picked up their picnic basket, and blanket, and headed around the lake, holding hands, on their way back to the café.

Jack inquired, "Elizabeth, I know you love teaching, and I admire the way you care for your students. If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

Elizabeth quickly said, "I wish to be with you."

Jack smiled, and said, "That is already written in the stars. I mean, what is your dream?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then hesitantly responded, "I have always dreamed of being an author. I love books, and to be able to write something that would bring others enjoyment…well, I guess that would be my dream."

Jack took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, and said, "Elizabeth, if that is your dream, then you should do it."

"Well, actually, Jack, I have been working on something, and it is almost finished." Elizabeth said, with a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Really? What's it about? Me?" Jack said, as he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Well, actually, yes!" Elizabeth replied.

"Yes? You wrote about me?" Jack said as he seemed surprised.

"Well, yes and no." Elizabeth responded.

Jack seemed confused as he said, "What does yes, and no mean? Is it about me or not?"

Elizabeth enjoyed confusing Jack, and it sometimes seemed so easy to do so. "Well, Jack, it's a children's book, about a Mountie, children and a dog."

Jack laughed, "You mean even Rip is in the book?"

"Well, who wouldn't love Rip?" Elizabeth replied.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "When can I read this work of art?"

Elizabeth turned to him, kissing his cheek, and replied, "It is almost done. I don't know if I want you to read it. Let me think about it. Besides, if it is published, you would be able to read it. If not, I don't think I would want you to. We will see."

Jack was a little disappointed, because he knew how smart and talented Elizabeth was. He would certainly not tell her, but he once read an entry in her journal, and it was beautifully written. She had left the journal open on her desk in the saloon, and he couldn't help but be drawn to it. "After all, if she hadn't wanted anyone to read it, she would not have left it open." Jack thought.

"Well, I know in time I will get to read it, because I can't see anyone not loving you, or realizing your talent." Jack said so lovingly.

Elizabeth reached over and took Jack's hand in hers and said, "I have enjoyed our time today, Jack. I am so happy that you told me how you feel, because I feel the same way. I don't want to leave, but it is getting late, and Abigail is probably back at the café by now, wondering where I am."

They both leaned in for several soft, sweet kisses, but stopped before things got too passionate. They walked off hand in hand, with a new calm about their relationship. Feelings were out in the open, and they were each very hopeful for their future together.

Jack and Elizabeth reached the café and Elizabeth asked, "Are you coming over for dinner later?"

Jack sadly said, "I would love to, but I have so much paperwork to get finished and sent out by tomorrow morning. I put it off today, because I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with you. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Elizabeth smiled, squeezed his hand, and said, "I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow. Maybe I can get my manuscript finished tonight."

As Elizabeth entered the café, Jack smiled and softly said to himself, "how did I get so lucky?"

To be continued…

**_**  
**Disclaimer: Elizabeth Thatcher, Jack Thornton, Abigail Stanton, Bill Avery, Cat Montgomery, and the other characters of Coal Valley belong to the Hallmark Channel/Crown Media, and Believe Pictures. Many thanks to Janette Oke, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr, Brad Krevoy, and the entire cast and crew of When Calls The Heart for your many talents in providing us with the best show on television!**


	2. Chapter 2- Was it a Dream

**Chapter 2- Was it a Dream?**

Jack watched as Elizabeth entered the café and closed the door behind her, before turning around and heading for the jail.

Elizabeth walked through the café filled with patrons, and entered the kitchen where she saw Abigail fixing bowls of stew. The wonderful smell of biscuits wafted through the kitchen, and Elizabeth reached for one that had just come out of the oven. "Mmm, there is nothing like one of your freshly baked biscuits, Abigail. Unfortunately for my clothes, I could eat them every day." Both women laughed.

"Elizabeth, there is a glow about you this afternoon. Did you and Jack have a nice picnic?" Abigail inquired.

Elizabeth smiled, and said, "Oh, yes, we had the best time. You know, Abigail, I really care for Jack more than I have ever cared for any other man. I've felt that Jack had feelings for me for a while, but he told me today that he loves Me."

"Well, it is about time." Abigail remarked. "What did you say?"

Elizabeth placed her hand over her heart, took a deep breath, and said, "I told him that I loved him, too," she said with a smile that lit up her entire face. "We have finally gotten past the issues we have had with Rosemary and Billy, and maybe now we can just concentrate on us!"

Abigail laughed, and stated, "Well, it's about time. I have known how you two feel about each other for a long time. I'm so glad that you both finally figured it out."

Abigail left the kitchen with several bowls of stew, and a plate of biscuits to serve her hungry customers. Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table, and ate a cup of stew, with a glass of tea. Her thoughts went back to her first meeting with Jack, and how he completely irritated her. As time went on, she realized that he began to pique her interest more, and annoyed her less. She could actually see herself making a life with Jack…being a Mountie's wife. Elizabeth was lost in thought when Abigail returned to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Abigail repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail. Did you say something?" Elizabeth snapped out of her solitude.

Abigail smiled and said, "You need to eat more than that little cup of stew."

"Well," Elizabeth giggled, "I can't seem to stay away from the biscuits, so I guess I better cut back somewhere." Both women began to laugh.

Abigail, having become sidetracked once back in the kitchen, saw Bill standing at the front door of the café, and asked Elizabeth, "Would you mind keeping an eye on the customers in the dining area? Bill just came in and he wanted me to take a walk with him. You don't have to worry about cooking anything; all the food has been prepared, and dinner is just about over anyway."

Elizabeth was quick with her response, "I don't mind at all. However, your customers may have a different opinion. No, really, go on, and enjoy yourselves. Most everyone in the dining room has finished eating, and I will be happy to clean up."

Once all of the diners had finished and left the café, Elizabeth cleared all the tables, and cleaned the kitchen before heading to her room to continue working on her book.

Back at the jail, Jack wasn't looking forward to all the paperwork he had to finish, as he would rather be spending his evening with Elizabeth. However, he knew that once it was done, and sent out, that he would be able to spend time with her…the woman that he loved. "Love?" he thought. A smile came over his face as he thought back to their time together, and the fact that they had both professed their love for the other. He had a sense of contentment as he thought of Elizabeth. She truly monopolized his mind, which before today left him unsure as to where the relationship was going. He now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his future would be with Elizabeth. Jack sat down at his desk to begin the tedious task of filling out paperwork. However, soon his eyes closed, his head rested on his folded arms on the top of his desk, and he was fast asleep.

Elizabeth sat on her bed, pulled out her writing tablet from the bedside table, and was deep in thought. "Hmm, I need a title for my book. Well, it is about a Mountie, the town's children who look up to him, and his faithful dog." Elizabeth chuckled when she thought about Rip as Jack's faithful dog. She smiled and thought to herself, "Rip likes me better than Jack." Elizabeth sat back and thought about a title for her book. "Oh, I've got it…Rip to the Rescue! No, I better keep thinking on that. I don't think Jack will be too happy with that one."

Elizabeth heard some noises downstairs, and assumed that it was Abigail and Bill. She figured that they would appreciate some alone time, so she decided to stay in her room. Suddenly, Elizabeth heard a tapping at her door, and Jack's voice, "Elizabeth, are you in there?"

Elizabeth opened the door to find Jack standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. She was surprised, but elated to see him, and said, "Jack, what beautiful flowers. Thank you, but what are you doing here? I thought you had a lot of paperwork to get done. Are you hungry? I could fix you some stew and biscuits. Oh, and before you make that funny face, Abigail did all the cooking."

Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. He seemed nervous, and his face was flushed.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth reached over to feel Jack's forehead.

Jack loved Elizabeth's touch, but drew away this time. "I'm fine", he said. "I was sitting at my desk finishing, or actually starting my paperwork, and then the next thing I knew I was…well, I think I fell asleep, and I was thinking about…I don't know. I was waking up from a dream. Well, I hope it wasn't a dream."

Elizabeth was concerned and didn't quite know what to make of Jack's stammering. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"Elizabeth, you know I love you, right?" Jack said.

"Well, Jack, I thought we covered that this afternoon. I mean, I am always happy to hear you tell me that you love me. What happened to you between the time of our picnic today, and right now?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, and looked softly into her eyes. "Well, Elizabeth, as I said, you know that I love you, right?

Elizabeth smiled, put her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him softly. "Of course I know that you love me. What's wrong, Jack?" Elizabeth was now getting worried.

"When I woke up from my dream, you had just told me that you wanted to be friends." Jack turned away and couldn't look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took Jack's arm and turned him so they were face to face, and quietly spoke, "Jack, I love you with all my heart. I have never loved a man like I love you. You make me feel safe when I'm scared, smart when I feel stupid, capable when I feel as though I can't accomplish anything, but most of all, you make me feel wanted."

Jack's eyes brightened and a smile came over his face as he took in what Elizabeth had just said. Elizabeth continued, "Please don't ever question my feelings for you, Jack. You are a wonderful man, and I am so blessed to have found you."

Jack interrupted, "and I you!"

Jack reached his arms around Elizabeth's waist, as they stepped closer to each other. Elizabeth placed her hand behind Jack's head and brought him closer to her, until their lips touched. Elizabeth let out a soft moan, and their kiss became much more passionate. They were totally lost in each other, until a noise was heard downstairs.

Abigail's voice was heard calling to Elizabeth, "anybody home?" When no reply was given, Abigail said, "I guess we are alone. Elizabeth and Jack must have gone out for a walk. Would you like some coffee and a piece of pie?"

Bill's voice could be heard in response, "I can never turn down your famous pie, Abigail."

Elizabeth and Jack realized that not only were their actions in her bedroom inappropriate, but Jack still had a lot of paperwork to complete before morning, and it was really time for them to say good night.

As Jack and Elizabeth came down the stairway to the kitchen, they saw Bill lean over and gently kiss Abigail on the lips. She responded by tenderly running her fingers through his hair, and they were both lost in the moment. Bill and Abigail did not notice Jack and Elizabeth coming down the stairs until Elizabeth, so surprised at this tender moment, missed the last stair and fell forward. Jack grabbed her as she was falling, and kept her from hitting the floor.

"You see," Elizabeth said, "you always keep me safe."  
Both couples were a little embarrassed…Jack and Elizabeth for being up in her room alone, and Bill and Abigail, for kissing; this first kiss, in plain sight. As such, no one said anything about what was seen, or what they thought they knew.

They said their good nights to their respective partners, and Jack and Bill headed back to the jail. Elizabeth and Abigail watched them walk down the street, and they felt blessed to have these two honorable men in their lives.

"Looks like you and Bill are getting closer." Elizabeth said as she raised her eyebrows, and smiled.

"Well, certainly not as close as you and Jack." Abigail smirked as she tried to cover her embarrassment.

Elizabeth hugged Abigail, and said, "I am so glad to see you and Bill getting past some of your issues. He is a good man. Jack thinks the world of him, and by the way, he only came up to my room because I didn't hear him calling me from downstairs. Nothing happened…well, almost nothing!"

That last statement caught Abigail by surprise. She smiled, turned to Elizabeth and said, "Jack is a very honorable young man. The kind of man that I would trust with my daughter, that is if I had a daughter. I completely trust you and Jack, and I know that you would not behave inappropriately."

Elizabeth blushed at the memory of her and Jack in her room kissing. She glanced back at Abigail, who was waiting on a response from her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail. I was thinking about Jack. Well, I think I will turn in. I may be able to do a little writing before I go to sleep."

"Sleep well, Elizabeth." Abigail remarked.

"You too," replied Elizabeth.

Elizabeth retired to her room, and had plans to work on her book, but her thoughts kept taking her back to the afternoon at the lake. She lay back on the bed, turned to see the beautiful wildflowers that Jack had brought her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun shined brightly as it came through Elizabeth's bedroom window; the warmth striking her face as she stretched. Elizabeth thought about the day ahead. She was looking forward to heading down to the lake, where she always felt inspired and hoping to complete some more on her book.

Elizabeth sat in the café at one of the empty tables as she ate a biscuit and drank a cup of coffee. Jack came in and sat with her, nibbling off the biscuit she had on her plate.

"Jack, you know there are plenty of biscuits in the kitchen. I will be glad to get you one. Oh wait; you have eaten mine, so maybe I need to get me one!" Elizabeth said with a sly grin.

Jack laughed, and said, "No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"I guess you aren't…you just ate mine!" Elizabeth laughed.

"So, my beautiful Miss Thatcher, what are you up to today?" Jack inquired.

"Well, Jack, I think I will head out to our lake to do some writing." She responded.

"Our lake?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth, realizing what she had said, was a little embarrassed. "I know it isn't our lake, but it is the place where you told me you loved me, and I you, so it holds a special place in my heart."

"And in mine." Jack quickly responded.

Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. He so wanted to kiss her right there, at that special moment, but thought better of it, since the café was filled with patrons. Then, out of the blue, Elizabeth leaned over, kissed Jack on the cheek, as she grabbed her writing tablet, a blanket that was hanging over the chair, and headed out of the café, leaving him with a smile that went from ear to ear. Jack looked around the café to see if anyone had noticed what happened. The place was packed, but only a few patrons smiled at Jack as if they had seen the exchange between him and Elizabeth. Jack was somewhat flustered after Elizabeth left. He picked up her plate and coffee cup, returned them to the kitchen, and then headed out the back door.

Elizabeth made her way to the lake where she spread out the blanket and sat down. The sun was bright, and warm, and she tried to wrap her thoughts around finishing her book. However, she soon came to realize that coming to this special place, Jack and her place, was probably not the best idea. All she could think of was the tender, romantic and passionate kisses they shared, and how she so wished that he was with her, right here, right now! "Somehow," she thought, "I don't think that the Mountie kissing the schoolteacher is how my children's book should end."

Jack finished up his paperwork in plenty of time to get it sent out. As he left the jail, Rip scooted passed and headed for the woods. "Rip!" Jack yelled. "Well, I guess he wants to chase rabbits this morning." Jack wasn't concerned about Rip, as he was a hound, and enjoyed chasing rabbits, and digging up moles and such. "No problem. He'll be back" Jack thought. He went back to the job at hand, and dropped the paperwork off at the Mercantile where it would go out in the day's mail. Jack set out on his daily rounds, realizing that once finished, he could concentrate on spending time with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat at the lake trying to accomplish something with her book, but was unable to do so. Recognizing that she was getting nowhere, she decided to pack up her blanket and writing tablet and head back to town. As she was folding her blanket, she heard a noise which caught her attention. Elizabeth looked to the far side of the lake and saw a bear cub exit the woods for a drink of water. Although they were quite a distance apart, Elizabeth knew that where there was a bear cub, a mama was nearby. She hurried to the path before the mama bear came looking for her cub, and felt threatened by Elizabeth's presence. As she reached the wood line, Rip ran out and greeted her. Even though Rip was small, Elizabeth felt quite relieved to know that she wasn't alone. "What do you know?" Elizabeth thought. "RIP to the rescue!"

As Elizabeth and Rip entered town, they met up with Jack on his way back from making his rounds.

"You found Rip." Jack said as he dismounted Taylor, and went to reprimand the dog for running off.

Elizabeth laughed, and jumped between Jack and Rip, "you leave my dog alone. He saved my life today."

Jack opened his mouth to ask what happened as Elizabeth reached over and took his hand, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He was soon lost in the moment…walking with the woman he loved, and thinking only of her. As they headed toward the jail, Jack asked, "did you get any work done on your book today?"

"Well, actually," Elizabeth replied, "I found that going to our lake was a bad idea. I couldn't concentrate, and found myself thinking of you. That is until I saw the bear."

Bear? Jack replied. "Are you okay? What happened, and how did Rip save your life?"

They stopped outside the jail, and Jack tied Taylor to the post. They sat on the porch, as Rip took his usual spot by the door where he quickly fell asleep. Jack was concerned and asked a second time, "what is this about a bear, and how did Rip save your life?"

Elizabeth told Jack about her time at the lake, and the bear cub that came out of the woods as she was leaving. She assured him that the cub was quite a distance from her, but she felt so much better when Rip met her at the wood line. Jack and Elizabeth glanced over to see Rip, sound asleep, snoring so loudly, they could hardly hear each other speaking.

Jack couldn't contain himself, and started laughing…"Yes, that's my vicious dog right there!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3- New Man in Town

**Chapter 3- New Man in Town**

Some time has passed since Jack and Elizabeth professed their love for each other. Their relationship has continued to blossom and grow with each new day. However, a new resident in town may cause one or both of them some concerns.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called to her as he caught her taking in the early morning sunshine from the porch of the café.

"Good morning, Jack. How are you today?" Elizabeth responded.

Jack jumped up to the top step of the porch without touching the other two, took Elizabeth's hand in his, brought it to his lips kissing it gently, and said,"I'm so much better now. My day always seems brighter after I see you."

Elizabeth blushed, but the excitement at seeing Jack this morning was ever so evident on her face. "Jack, you always brighten my day as well," she said.

Jack and Elizabeth sat in a swing on the porch that had recently been hung by Adam Miller, as a gift for all of the time Elizabeth had spent with his girls, as well as, the help Jack had given to him when he was trying to escape his problems. Adam knew how much Jack and Elizabeth cared for each other, as did everyone else in town, and the swing was his way of giving them a place to enjoy the warm summer evenings.

"Adam did a beautiful job with this swing." Elizabeth remarked.

"Yes, he did." Jack said as he placed his arm behind Elizabeth and pulled her closer to him. Jack took his other hand, placed it under her chin, lifting and turning her head to face him, and leaned closer until their lips softly touched. One kiss turned into two, then three, and they were soon lost in the moment. They didn't realize that Abigail had come out onto the porch until they heard her half heartedly cough to get their attention.

Snapped back to reality, Elizabeth buried her head in Jack's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Jack smiled, rubbing up and down on Elizabeth's arm, to let her know that everything was alright.

Abigail, obviously regretting her interruption of Jack and Elizabeth's sweet moment, needed to ask Jack for some assistance. "Jack?" Abigail asked. "The fire has gone out on my stove, and I have tried several times to get it started. Would you mind coming in and working your Mountie magic on it?"

"I'd be glad to Ma'am!" Jack replied. He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, got up from his very comfortable seat, and went inside to work his magic on the stove.

"Sorry to take him away." Abigail said to Elizabeth as she entered the café behind Jack.

"Don't worry about it. Jack is always happy to help out, and we will spend time together later this afternoon." Elizabeth assured Abigail.

By the time Abigail reached the kitchen, Jack had worked his magic, and the stove was lit again. Abigail was a bit frustrated, as she did not like to be dependent on others for help. It was obvious that it didn't take much to fix, as Jack got it up and working again before she even made it back to the kitchen. She quickly learned, following the mining accident and the loss of her husband, Noah, and son, Peter, that she no longer had a man to depend on, and would have to dig deep into her own strength to get through the upcoming hardships.

"There you go, Abigail." Jack said as he smiled, but immediately noticed the sadness in her face. "What's wrong, Abigail? It's working again. You can get the food cooked and ready for your hungry customers." Jack said as he tried to lighten the moment.

"Oh, Jack…I really appreciate what you did, whatever it was. I just thought that it was something more involved. Although I am happy that it wasn't, I feel somewhat helpless, and I don't like that." She sat at the kitchen table, and Jack sat across from her. He was so hoping that Elizabeth would come back inside, as he felt that Abigail was in need of a woman to woman talk, and since he didn't know what was wrong, he felt a little uncomfortable with the unknown subject.

Jack inquired again, "Abigail, what's wrong? Would you like me to go get Elizabeth, so you can talk with her?" Jack was so hoping that her answer would be, "Yes." However, Abigail looked off into space and started talking…

"You know, Jack, when Noah and I came to Coal Valley, we really didn't know anyone. We were so young, and had no one but each other to depend on. I am not a weak person, emotionally or physically, but I was very dependent on Noah, and I think… no, I know, he depended on me, too. Following the mine explosion, I realized that he, and Peter, weren't coming home. So many women here, who were also dependent on their men, felt lost."

Jack sat quietly listening to Abigail speak, letting her release the emotion that she had been feeling, but not understanding where it was coming from.

Abigail continued. "I told myself that I would never become dependent on another man. I would stand strong, and take care of myself. I know that the stove not lighting is a simple thing, but it just shows me that I can't be totally self sufficient. I do need help sometimes, and I do need to depend on others at times. That is such a scary thought, because in a heartbeat they can be gone."

Just then, Jack realized where this emotion was coming from. Two days ago, Bill was called away to Herring Bend to deal with a murder investigation. Unfortunately, a Mountie had been slain while making his rounds. What made the situation worse was that he was ambushed. Although Herring Bend was only a one day ride away, Jack understood that Bill was probably busy, and hadn't had time to send word to Abigail that he was safe. Abigail, having been brought back to that emotionally draining mine explosion experience, automatically began thinking the worse.

"Abigail?" Jack called. "I know what is going on, and why you are feeling this way. Bill is gone and you are worried. I can tell you that I believe that Bill is fine and simply very busy with his investigation. I know the helpless feeling you get when someone you love is not here. I have felt that every time that Elizabeth and I are apart. If it will make you feel better, I will send a telegram to find out the status of the investigation."

Abigail smiled and seemed to relax a little. She thanked Jack for his kindness and concern. "That won't be necessary, Jack. I have to be strong and continue to stand on my own two feet." That was all she said before returning to her stove to begin the day's cooking.

Jack opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden Elizabeth came through the dining room into the kitchen, and surprised them both. She had an envelope in her hand.

"What have you been doing?" Jack inquired. He was happy to help Abigail, and to allow her to get her feelings off of her chest, but knowing that Elizabeth was probably the person she really needed to talk to.

"Why? What's wrong?" Elizabeth replied. "I was outside talking with Ned Yost about the town's celebration next week, and the decorations that still need to be made. We got carried away with plans for the party, and he forgot that his reason for coming over to the café, was to bring this telegram to Abigail."

Abigail ripped open the telegram, and the look on her face revealed the good news of its contents.

"Abigail," Bill wrote, "I am sorry that I did not get word to you right away. The man responsible for killing the Mountie has been apprehended. I am fine, and should be home before the celebration next week. I hope you will allow me to be your escort for the festivities. With very warm thoughts, Bill."

Abigail took a deep breath, and smiled…knowing that the man she was beginning to care for would be home soon.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth, took her hand in his and said, "Miss Thatcher, I need to make my rounds, but would you like to have lunch with me when I return?"

"Well, now Jack," Elizabeth began. "No, I would not like to have lunch with you. I would…"

"What? You don't want to have lunch with me? Why? What did I do?" Jack seemed annoyed.

"Well, what you did, Jack is not let me finish." Elizabeth spoke up. "I would not like to have lunch with you…I would love to have lunch with you."

Jack leaned in, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, kissing her softly on the lips, and not caring that Abigail saw them. Elizabeth giggled and tried to hide her blushing face.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail said, "Don't be embarrassed. I think it is sweet that Jack feels comfortable enough to kiss you in public."

"Well," Jack interjected, "showing Elizabeth how I feel in front of you is one thing, Abigail."

"Yes," Elizabeth jumped in, "and doing that in front of other townsfolk is something entirely different."

Jack released Elizabeth and started heading for the café door. He turned, looked at Elizabeth with a smile that showed off those dimples she loved, and said, "As much as I would love to spend the entire day with you, I have to do my rounds. I look forward to our lunch today."

"Please be careful, Jack. I will look forward to our lunch as well." Elizabeth said softly.

As Jack left to make his rounds, Elizabeth talked with Abigail about the upcoming party. It was a celebration to give thanks for the prosperity that came with the mine re-opening; and to welcome several new businesses that had recently opened. Coal Valley residents were feeling quite blessed, as they now had a fulltime doctor, Andrew Stapleton, MD., in town. Along with Dr. Stapleton, a Barber Shop, run by Landon Harper, and a seamstress, Charlotte Charles, had shops that were now open for business.

Elizabeth headed over to the Mercantile to purchase more colored paper needed to finish the upcoming party decorations. She met Florence and Cat as they were on their way back home after picking up a few food items from Ned Yost. Florence made it known that it was summer vacation for the children, and she hoped that Elizabeth would not monopolize the children's time making decorations, and keeping them from their chores. Elizabeth assured her that the children would not be required to do any work for the celebration that they, or their parents, did not want them to do. The three women exchanged pleasantries and then headed about their tasks at hand.

"Hello Miss Thatcher. Can I help you with anything?" Ned Yost greeted Elizabeth as she entered the Mercantile.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I forgot when I saw you earlier that I need colored paper to make some of the decorations for the upcoming celebration."

Mr. Yost left the counter and headed to the back of the store where he retrieved a large pack of colored paper, which he handed over to Elizabeth. She reached into her purse to get her money to pay for the paper, when Mr. Yost advised her that it was his contribution to the party.

"Thank you, Mr. Yost. That is very kind of you."

"You are very welcome, Miss Thatcher. I know it isn't much, but it is something that I can do to help out. If there is anything else you need, let me know." Mr. Yost eagerly responded. Elizabeth thanked him and headed out the door.

Elizabeth headed over to the saloon to take inventory of what decorations would be needed for the festivities. Gabe, Gem, James, and Rachael had met several times over the past few days, after completing their chores at home, to make the decorations. Elizabeth took inventory of the paper flowers, chains, signs, and the pictures drawn by the school children just before their summer break began. Elizabeth had found several bolts of ribbon that had made its way into shipping boxes that were sent from her family. "These will make beautiful bows to place on the handrail of the staircase," Elizabeth thought. She took out the colored paper that she had just obtained from Mr. Yost and began cutting strips to make more chains. Before she realized it, the time had gotten away from her, and she was late for her lunch date with Jack. Although, she hadn't heard from Jack, so apparently he was running late too. As she packed her things up, and left the saloon, she ran into Dr. Stapleton, who was coming back from a sick call.

Dr. Stapleton was a handsome man, in his late twenties, with light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He had only arrived in town recently, and Elizabeth had been kind and helped him settle in, much to Jack's chagrin. However, to be fair, Elizabeth had also helped Mrs. Charles get things moved into her new shop. She actually came to town with her husband, James, who moved to Coal Valley to work in the mines.

Although Jack was glad to have a fulltime doctor in town, he actually wished that he wasn't so young, and according to the other women in town, "so nice looking." On the few occasions that Elizabeth had spoken to Dr. Stapleton, she found him to be kind and considerate, and had heard from others that he was a talented physician.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher. How are you today? He asked.

"I am doing well, Dr. Stapleton." Elizabeth caught a glimpse of his medical bag, and said, "I guess you are being kept busy with house calls?

Dr. Stapleton continued, "Yes, always someone to tend to, especially in a town where medical care has been lacking." He peeked in the window of the saloon as he changed the subject, "I am looking forward to the party next week. I have heard from others that the food is wonderful, and that you and the children always do a beautiful job with the decorations."

Elizabeth, smiled and said, "you will not be disappointed in either the food or decorations, and I am sure you will have a great time."

"Would you feel comfortable calling me Andrew?" He politely asked.

Elizabeth, feeling fairly comfortable with him because he was so young and seemed to be an honorable man from what she had seen and heard from others, smiled and said, "Only if you agree to call me Elizabeth."

Jack arrived back in town from making his rounds, and observed Elizabeth talking with Dr. Stapleton.

Jack was a little jealous of him; not because he had given him reason to be, but because the women in town had mentioned how handsome and sweet he was. Jack walked up on Dr. Stapleton and Elizabeth, as he heard the doctor ask Elizabeth if she had a date for the party. Jack quickened his stride, stepped up behind Elizabeth, and put his arms around her, startling her.

"Oh Jack, you scared me." Elizabeth was a little embarrassed as she was not sure how much of their conversation he had heard or if anyone around had also observed his display of affection. She continued, "Dr. Stapleton and I were just talking about his work, and the celebration next week."

"Yes," Jack said, "that party will be a highlight in town. I look so forward to having you on my arm." Jack smiled at Elizabeth, but glanced at Dr. Stapleton, and noticing a sadness in his expression. Jack looked back at Elizabeth and said "are we still having lunch together today?"

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Well, it's pretty late. I guess it will be more like dinner, but I'm looking forward to it. I guess we better go."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth…Goodbye, Constable," Dr. Stapleton called as he turned to head for his office.

"Goodbye, Andrew. Have a nice day." Elizabeth replied.

Jack and Elizabeth headed back to the café. Before they reached the steps out front, Jack turned to her and said, "Andrew? And he is getting a bit comfortable with you…calling you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked around and seeing no one else in the street, took Jack's hand, placing it on her heart, and said, "Do you feel that? It's my heart, and it beats only for you." Jack smiled, but it only lasted for a moment. They sat on the porch swing waiting for the café business to die down before going inside.

"Elizabeth, I did hear the good doctor invite you to the party, but I don't recall you telling him that you were going with me." Jack said with concern in his voice.

"Well Jack," Elizabeth replied, "I didn't get a chance to respond. Besides, I think you basically told him that I would be going with you. Although I don't recall you actually asking me. Of course, I am going with you. You are the only person I would want to go with. If I didn't know better I would think that you are jealous."

"I am not jealous." Jack stated rather indignantly. "Okay, maybe I am jealous. I don't like other men showing you special attention. I am the only one who should do that. Why is it, Elizabeth, that when Rosemary came to town, you weren't jealous of her. It bothers me when other men show you attention, but with Rosemary, you seemed to be pushing me to her."

"Jack," Elizabeth started, "don't make the mistake of thinking that I wasn't jealous. I was very envious of the memories you two shared, and the things you had in common. I have cared about you for a long time, but Rosemary made me feel inferior to her. I wanted you to pick me…to love me. But, I could never be like Rosemary. I wanted you to be with me, because **you** wanted to be with me. Please, Jack, let's not deal with jealousy anymore." Elizabeth said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I did not hear Andrew ask me to the party. What I heard was him ask if I had a date for the party. That's different, and maybe he was just being polite."

"Elizabeth, really? Don't you realize what he wanted to know? Jack questioned. "He wanted to ask you to the party."

Elizabeth stood up from the swing, turned to face Jack and said, "I do not know what Rosemary did to you that made you so insecure. I know that she broke off your engagement, and I am sure that was hurtful. However, you have told me many times that you really didn't love her, so you should consider her leaving you as a blessing. I have told you that I love you, and I have given you no reason to question my feelings or actions. Andrew is a nice man, who has come to Coal Valley to make a life for himself, and to take care of the medical needs of this town. He is not Billy Hamilton, and I am not Rosemary LeVeaux." Elizabeth turned and walked inside the café without saying goodbye to Jack.

"How can I be so lucky one minute, and so stupid the next?" Jack muttered under his breath.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4- Making Things Right

**Chapter 4- Making Things Right**

Jack sat on the swing for a few minutes, hoping that Elizabeth would make her way back outside, but knowing in his heart that it wouldn't happen. As Jack walked down the steps of the café, Abigail came outside.

"Jack? What happened between you and Elizabeth? She went straight to her room mumbling something about men, and the fact that she doesn't understand them. I asked her if she wanted some dinner, and she said that she wasn't hungry. Although she was trying to cover her face, I could tell that she was crying. So, what did you do?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail, I didn't do anything." Jack responded. This statement caused Abigail to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I simply told Elizabeth that I thought Dr. Stapleton was becoming a bit too familiar with her. Did you know that they are already on a first name basis?" Jack asked with a disturbing tone in his voice.

"Jack," Abigail said rather sternly, "Dr. Stapleton seems like a very nice young man, who is new in town, and simply trying to make his way here. Elizabeth is…"

Jack jumped in with sadness that could be heard in his voice and said, "Beautiful. She is beautiful, kind, thoughtful, and I love her with all of my heart. Abigail, I am sorry that this got out of hand. I guess in my mind, I don't deserve Elizabeth and that at some point she is going to find someone who is more appropriate for her."

"Yes, Jack," Abigail smiled and said, "You are right that Elizabeth is all of those things…beautiful, kind, and thoughtful. However, you are wrong if you think that you are not good enough for her. Jack, you are a wonderful man. You have proven over and over again that you will do anything to keep Elizabeth safe. You care so much for each other, and are so blessed to have found that love."

"I do love her, Abigail. More than I thought ever possible." Jack stated as he stepped off the porch and looked up at Elizabeth's bedroom window. He wanted so much to go to her, to explain himself and his feelings, but as he looked up and saw her slam her window closed, he felt that now may not be the right time.

Abigail continued speaking from her heart, stating what she knew from experience. "Please don't throw what you have away because of some petty jealousy. You never know when it will be taken away through no fault of your own. Elizabeth is true to you. There will be times when she will be in social situations with other people, including men, but it is not romantic, and you need to show her the same trust that she afforded to you with Rosemary. Although you have shown that you will move heaven and Earth to keep her safe, you now need to concentrate on making her happy. If you resign yourself to thinking that she will leave you for someone else, you will eventually drive her away. I know that is not what you want to do, and certainly not what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

Jack realizing that he had to get these jealous feeling under control, turned to Abigail, and as a tear fell down his cheek, he stated, "I know I have a problem with jealousy. I also know that it doesn't stem from Rosemary, or anything that happened in that relationship. Maybe back then I thought I loved her, and I was hurt when she broke off the engagement. However, I am older now; I have found the woman of my dreams, and I have no intention of living my life without Elizabeth in it."

Abigail smiled, and said, "Jack, I am so happy to hear you say that...although I already knew it. You need to figure out why you feel so insecure when it comes to Elizabeth and her friendships with other people, well actually with men. Just because she is kind, and courteous to a man does not mean that she wants to court him. It only means that she is a kind and courteous person, and being rude is not in her nature."

"Well, actually Abigail," Jack frowned causing a wrinkled across his brow as he spoke, "It is not Elizabeth's motives that I question…never have, and never will. I am a man; she is a beautiful woman, and I know that any man would be lucky to have her on his arm, to walk by his side through life. To know that she will be waiting at home for him following a hard day at work, and to truly know that love she gives so freely." It was evident that the emotion of this moment was weighing heavy on Jack, as he reached up to wipe tears that fell from his eyes. "Abigail", Jack continued, "I need to go do some serious thinking. I have to make this right. I know that Elizabeth and I will have some difficulties in our relationship, but my jealousy should not be one of them." Jack thanked Abigail for their talk, looked up to Elizabeth's window, and not seeing her there realized it best to talk with her in the morning…that is if she would talk with him.

"Jack," Abigail stepped off the porch, took Jack by the arm and turned him toward the jail, saying, "things will look and feel better in the morning; they always do."

Elizabeth walked up to the window, and peered out, watching Jack walk back to the jail, and so wanting to figure out how to make everything right. She felt hurt and sad, and wondered how they would get past this road block in their relationship. She knew she loved Jack, but would not live her life feeling like she was betraying him anytime she spoke to another man. The longer she dwelled on the situation, the angrier she became. "Sure, I didn't use good judgment when I met Billy Hamilton, but I eventually saw through him," she thought.

Abigail lightly tapped on Elizabeth's bedroom door, "Are you still awake?" Abigail softly spoke.

Elizabeth opened the door, and invited Abigail inside. Elizabeth looked emotionally drained, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear stained. She started to speak, but no words came out.

Abigail took Elizabeth by the arm and sat her on the bed so they could talk. She began, "Elizabeth, I have been outside with Jack for the past hour talking. He loves you, I believe, more than life itself. He has this feeling; stupid as it may be, that he is not good enough for you. I don't think it has anything to do with money. I don't think he has had a lot of women that he has courted, which is a very honorable thing. But then again, that means he has not had a lot of experience with women in romantic relationships. I believe that he is very afraid that you will find someone better and leave him. Then he sees Dr. Stapleton paying you attention, and inquiring about your plans for the party, and those feelings surface again."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke, "I love Jack, and I know he loves me. But what does he expect me to do? Be rude to anyone who talks to me…especially men. He is going to have to get that jealousy under control, or our relationship is over." Elizabeth turned over, started crying, and laid her face in her pillow.

Abigail rubbed Elizabeth's back softly, and whispered, "Don't make any decisions without thinking everything through. You don't want to do something that you will regret later."

Elizabeth sat up on the side of her bed, took a deep breath, and spoke to Abigail with the same resolve that brought her across this country, "You are right, Abigail. I don't want to lose Jack. He is a wonderful man, and I am going to fight for this relationship!"

Abigail smiled and replied, "I am so glad to hear you say that. You and Jack are so much better together than you are apart. I can't stand seeing either of you moping around when you are at odds with each other. Take the time to work it out, to make yourselves stronger as a couple."

Elizabeth smiled and thanked Abigail for talking with both her and Jack. She went with Abigail to the door, and hugged her as she walked into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Well, you have apparently been busy," said a familiar voice from the dining room. Abigail, somewhat startled, as she did not know that anyone else was there, turned and found Bill sitting at their usual table. It was obvious that Abigail was glad to see him, as her eyes immediately brightened, and the sadness that he initially saw on her face was transformed into a big smile.

"What, are you…I mean, how did you…" Abigail had so many questions to ask and did not know where to start.

Bill answered the questions that he knew she would have, "First, I finished the investigation, and didn't see any point staying any longer than I had to. Secondly, I stopped by the jail when I got back to check in with Jack, and he told me about your talk. You have really gotten him thinking. Thirdly, and most important of them all, I missed you, and really wanted to get back to Coal Valley." Bill reached over, took Abigail's hand in his, brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly. He looked in Abigail's eyes to see if his actions were accepted. They most definitely were, as Abigail leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Bill and Abigail sat and talked over a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. Bill eventually excused himself for the evening as he was tired from his long ride. As he walked through the door to head for the jail, Bill said, "Abigail, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me on Saturday night?"

Abigail smiled, and clearly happy to hear the question, stated, "That's the night of the party."

Bill smiled, walked over to Abigail, reached out and held both of her arms, looking into her eyes and said, "Yes, I know it is. If it is okay with you, I would love to cook you dinner, whatever you would like. Then it would be my honor to escort you to the party."

Calmness came over Abigail, one that she had not felt in quite a long time. She looked into Bill's eyes and said, "I would love for you to cook me dinner Saturday night, and I would be very happy to have you escort me to the party." Both leaned in and kissed the other very softly before saying a final good night.

Abigail locked the door after Bill left, shut off the lamps, and headed upstairs to bed.

Surprisingly, Elizabeth awoke having had a very good night's sleep. The sun was out, and she could hear birds chirping in the nearby tree. Elizabeth stretched, and then lay in bed for a few minutes as she thought about what she was going to say to Jack. She had a new, or actually a reaffirmed resolve regarding her relationship with Jack, and she was going to do whatever necessary to keep them together. She smelled coffee brewing in the kitchen, and decided that although she was nervous to see Jack, there was no time like the present. She got up, and put on the beautiful blue dress that Julie had recently sent her. Blue was her favorite color, and she so wanted to look her best when she saw Jack.

"Good morning," Elizabeth surprised Abigail as she entered the kitchen. Abigail seemed to be lost in thought, but snapped back at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elizabeth, good morning. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I would love a cup. Thank you," Elizabeth responded. "If it is alright with you, Abigail, I am going to take my coffee outside and sit in the swing. I would like to talk with Jack before he leaves on his rounds."

Abigail smiled approvingly, and wished Elizabeth luck in getting her relationship with Jack on solid ground.

Elizabeth went out on the porch of the café, set her coffee on the table, and sat down in the swing, watching the jail intently for any signs of Jack. Across the street, she heard a voice calling her name…

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Good morning." Andrew came over to the café, stopping to talk with Elizabeth before going inside for breakfast.

"Good morning, Andrew." Elizabeth responded politely. She had come outside to watch for Jack, hoping to talk with him before he left on his rounds. Elizabeth was unaware that he, too, wanted to talk with her; to make things right between them. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack had left early to make his rounds, as he really had more important things on his mind, which needed to be resolved.

"Would you mind if I sat with you for a few minutes?" Andrew asked.

Elizabeth, not wanting to appear rude, and not really knowing what to say, moved over in the swing so he could sit down. She was now quite nervous, not because she had any romantic feelings for Andrew, but given that Jack had said Andrew appeared to be too familiar with her, she felt that maybe he had ulterior motives.

Andrew began making small talk with Elizabeth. They spoke about the mine explosion, the new school/church that was being built, and then the conversation drifted back to her and Jack. As they sat on the swing talking, Jack came around the corner of the café behind them after securing Taylor at the Livery. Seeing Elizabeth and Andrew sitting, what appeared to be closely together, Jack backed up around the side of the building where they could not see him. He didn't know what to feel, how to react, so he stood quietly and listened.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry if our conversation yesterday caused you problems with the Constable. I had no idea that you were in a relationship. I did see your interaction last night, and it may be a bit presumptuous, but if you find yourself without an escort to the party, I would be very happy to have you on my arm."

Jack's face began turning red, and he wanted desperately to face Andrew… to tell him that Elizabeth was not available, that he loved her and she loved him. However, he was afraid that his jealous outbursts may have begun to push her away. He continued to stand quietly, and listen intently.

"Andrew," Elizabeth began as she stood up from the swing. "I am so glad that you came here to Coal Valley. Your education and medical experience is making a big difference in the lives of the people here. They are good, hard working people, and life has been so hard for them. As for me, I find you to be a very kind man, and I am glad to know you. However, Jack and I…"

Jack was listening with both ears, and his heart began racing, as he was afraid of what he might hear.

Elizabeth gained her composure and continued, "Jack and I have a relationship. I know you haven't been here long, and I so hope that I didn't give you the wrong impression. You are a very nice man, but I love Jack, today, tomorrow…forever!"

Jack, hearing Elizabeth speak those words from her heart, finally allowed him to take a much needed breath. His look softened, and that dimply smile returned to his face.

Andrew stood from the swing; walked to the door of the café and turned to speak to Elizabeth. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was never my intention. You never gave me the wrong impression, but I truly was unaware of your relationship with the Constable. Please accept my apology."

"No apology is necessary. Thank you for understanding." Elizabeth replied. As Andrew walked in the door of the café, Jack came from around the side of the building, and up behind Elizabeth without her seeing him.

"Elizabeth?" Jack spoke softly.

Elizabeth spun around to see Jack standing right behind her. Her mouth dropped open, as she was not expecting him. He smiled that impish grin that showed those dimples that Elizabeth loved so much. She grabbed his arm to lead him to the swing…their swing! He stopped her on the porch as he couldn't wait any longer to plead his case. Elizabeth started to talk when Jack put his finger to her lips to stop her.

"Elizabeth," Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath before beginning again; "I heard what you said to Dr. Stapleton. Even if I hadn't heard your words, I know your heart is true. You have never given me reason to question you. I love you with all my heart, and I feel your love, even when we are not together. I have been the happiest in my life since I came here to Coal Valley and met you. Please forgive my actions last night."

Elizabeth took Jack's hands in hers and led him to the swing where they sat side by side. Elizabeth leaned in and rested her head in the crook of Jack's neck as they began to swing back and forth. Jack had his arm over her shoulder, softly rubbing her upper arm with his fingers, causing Elizabeth to shutter.

"Are you chilly, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Just a little, but I am better when you have your arms around me."

"Well, let me take care of that then," Jack stated as he held her tightly, taking his hand to lift her chin, and turning her face to his. He pulled her close until their lips touched softly. After several sweet kisses, Jack leaned to the side and whispered into her ear, "Elizabeth, you are the love of my life."

Elizabeth leaned back, looking into Jack's eyes and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth leaned in, held Jack a bit tighter, and said, "Loving me!"

They stood up and headed for the café door. Before going inside, Jack turned Elizabeth to face him. He noticed no one on the street, and took this opportunity to kiss the woman he loved. They both smiled, and headed inside.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5- The New Addition

**Chapter 5-The New Addition**

As Jack and Elizabeth stepped inside the café, Dr. (Andrew) Stapleton could be seen sitting at a table just inside the door. Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen to talk with Abigail. She turned around, thinking that Jack was behind her, but she didn't see him. Elizabeth looked out into the dining room, and saw Jack talking with Andrew. She was too far away to hear what was being said between the two, and couldn't help but feel a bit sick to her stomach. Both men appeared to be exchanging pleasantries, as she observed Andrew stand and shake Jack's hand. Jack walked into the kitchen, and saw Elizabeth and Abigail standing there staring with their mouths agape.

"What happened out there, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, but was afraid to hear the answer.

"Where? What are you talking about? Jack replied.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the one side and frowned, causing her forehead to wrinkle. She wanted to know that Jack and Andrew could get along. After all, Coal Valley wasn't that big, and it would be very difficult to court Jack, if that also meant that she could not be courteous to Andrew.

Jack laughed and said, "Oh, you mean out there with the good doctor? Really, it was nothing. I apologized for my actions, and we agreed to put it behind us."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, a calm expression came over her. "Jack, I am so proud of you." Elizabeth stated as she took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I told you that Andrew was a nice man, and I was just being kind and neighborly. My heart is true to you."

"Would you like something to eat? I have bacon and eggs ready if you are hungry." Abigail asked as she broke into the conversation.

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth responded. "I don't care for anything, but I am sure that Jack would love breakfast."

Jack smiled and stated, "No thank you, Abigail. Swallowing my pride pretty much filled me up." He looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

Jack leaned over and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek as he headed for the back kitchen door. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish. Elizabeth, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to, Jack." Elizabeth said with a sound of joy in her voice. "Maybe I will even do the cooking. I have been practicing."

"She is getting better." Abigail said, "I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Jack laughed at the thought of Elizabeth cooking dinner, but said, "No, really, I would love to sample your cooking. If you are taking lessons from Abigail, you are learning from the best." Jack left the two women alone to work on a dinner that would not be too difficult for Elizabeth to master.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail called. "How about chicken pot pie for dinner?"

"Abigail, that sounds yummy, but hard to make." Elizabeth frowned at the thought of messing up another meal.

Abigail gave Elizabeth a hug, and said, "I will help you by getting all of the ingredients out, and all you will have to do is put them together."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Yes, but then it will go into the oven, and that is where my trouble will begin." Elizabeth's face goes from a smile to a frown as she thought about all the meals she had burned. Elizabeth continued, "Abigail, do you need any help with the breakfast crowd?

"No, I don't, why?" Abigail replied.

Elizabeth said, "I haven't been out to the new school for a while, and I wanted to see how it was coming along." With a spring in her step, Elizabeth headed upstairs to grab her writing tablet. "After all, it is a school…a place for learning. What better place to work on my book." She thought.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail yelled to her as she headed down the street. "Please take these biscuits to Adam Miller. I don't know if he had a chance to eat breakfast this morning."

Elizabeth walked back and took the basket of biscuits from Abigail as she headed off to the new school. She had a visible spring in her step as she ventured back down the road heading out to the woods. As she got closer to the clearing where the school was located, she heard a noise in the woods. Her heart began to race, and her pace quickened. She could hear the rustling of leaves and branches breaking. She was trying to get to the school as quickly as possible…she would feel safer knowing that Adam Miller was nearby. Suddenly, she heard a sound at the wood line. Elizabeth turned and saw the most adorable puppy running to her. She knelt down as the precious little black Labrador puppy bounded toward her. As she got closer, the puppy leapt in the air, landing in Elizabeth's lap, and knocking her down. She laughed as the puppy began licking her face, all the while its tail was rapidly wagging. Elizabeth stood up, and continued walking to the school. The puppy followed her, playfully tugging at the bottom of her dress. She arrived at the school as Adam was leaving to pick up more supplies.

"I brought you some biscuits in case you are hungry." Elizabeth offered. "Don't worry, Abigail made them."

"Thank you, but I ate a large breakfast this morning, and Laurel packed me a hearty lunch as well. I appreciate the offer though." Adam stated. "That is a cute puppy you have there. How long have you had her?"

"About ten minutes." Elizabeth joked. "She just came out of the woods on my way here. Isn't she adorable?"

Adam laughed, "She looks quite attached to you. Are you keeping her?"

"I don't know. I don't want to keep something that belongs to someone else. Have you heard of anyone with a litter or a new puppy? Maybe she just ran off." Elizabeth inquired.

Adam turned as he was heading to the wagon and said, "I haven't heard of any new puppies in town, but if you decide not to keep her, let me know. I think my girls would love a puppy."

Elizabeth picked the puppy up, hugged her and said, "I certainly will."

Instead of spending the day writing and looking over the school, Elizabeth found herself playing with her new companion, this beautiful black Labrador puppy with no name. Suddenly, the puppy's nose went into the air, and she made a mad dash to the basket containing the freshly baked biscuits. Two biscuits were gulped down in record time. She was working on a third when Elizabeth pulled the basket away. "I've got it; the perfect name for you." Elizabeth said playfully. "Your name is…Biscuit!"

Elizabeth and Biscuit continued to play in the warm sun. She found a blanket on the deck of the school and spread it out to sit on. Biscuit continued to chase butterflies and beetles, but kept returning to the blanket and Elizabeth. Biscuit, having worn herself out, fell asleep lying up against Elizabeth on the blanket. Elizabeth, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, also promptly fell asleep.

Several hours later, Adam returned to the school, and Elizabeth and Biscuit awoke as they heard the wagon approach. Elizabeth, feeling somewhat embarrassed, grabbed her tablet, and basket, and headed back to the café, with Biscuit in tow.

Just on the outskirts of town, Jack was returning to the jail following his afternoon rounds, when he came upon Elizabeth, and her precious companion.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jack asked as he rode up beside them.

"This is Biscuit. I think she has adopted me." Elizabeth answered as she bent down and patted her four legged friend.

Jack dismounted Taylor and walked over to them. Biscuit's tail was wagging so strongly that her entire body was wiggling.

"What are you planning to do with her, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he led Taylor back to town, watching Biscuit closely so she didn't get stepped on.

Elizabeth bent down and picked up Biscuit holding her tightly. "I don't know, Jack. I use to have a dog when I was younger. Don't you think that Rip would love a playmate?"

Jack laughed, "Playmate would imply that Rip likes to play, and I can't say that I have ever seen him do that."

"Maybe having a friend would give him the incentive to move around more. Would you give it a try?" Elizabeth pleaded. 

"I will give it a try, but I can't promise anything." Jack responded.

"If it doesn't work out, Adam Miller would like her for his girls." Elizabeth assured him.

Elizabeth walked with Jack and Biscuit to the jail, and watched as they walked through the door. As she headed back to the café to start working on dinner, she heard yelling coming from the direction of the jail.

"Rip…get back here!" Jack yelled, as Rip ran down the street with Biscuit nipping at his tail.

"That's the fastest I have ever seen that dog move." Elizabeth laughed. "I have a feeling that Biscuit will soon be the Miller's new family dog!"

Elizabeth found Abigail in the kitchen of the café pulling out all of the ingredients needed for the chicken pot pie dinner. Elizabeth did a great job throwing all of the items in a bowl, and mixing them together. She then rolled out the dough for the crust. "The pie looks delicious." Elizabeth thought. "Hope it looks this good after I bake it."

Jack arrived at the café for his dinner with Elizabeth. He came through the sparsely occupied dining room and into the kitchen where Elizabeth sat intently watching the stove.

"Where is Abigail?" Jack asked, noticing that there were not a lot of dinner patrons this evening.

"She and Bill are at the saloon for a meeting about the upcoming celebration. Abigail only had a few customers, and she took care of them before she left." Elizabeth responded, but refusing to take her eyes off of the stove.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, but having an idea that he already knew the answer.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled as she spoke, "Just waiting for a few more minutes to check on the pot pie. I think you will be very proud of my accomplishment. It looked really good when I put it in the oven. Although, I would have thought that it would have a wonderful aroma, and I don't really smell anything.

Just then, Jack looked over at the oven and said, "Elizabeth, it does help if you light the oven."

"Why can't I do anything right?" She cried. "It looked perfect, and then I do something stupid and forget to light the stove? I will never get the hang of this."

Jack reached out pulling Elizabeth close and hugging her tightly as he whispered, "The oven is lit. Let's go out and sit in the swing while our dinner cooks. It will be fine."  
Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying each other's company as they watched her students playing with Rip and Biscuit in the street. The children were throwing a small ball and laughing as Biscuit chased happily after it. Rip, on the other hand, was laying happily in the middle of the street, taking in the sunshine. He was happy that Biscuit was no longer chasing him, and was now hot on the heels of the children.

"Well," Jack laughed, "I did see some activity out of Rip today, even if it was only watching him run down the street trying to get away. He will certainly sleep well tonight."

"Who are you kidding, Jack…Rip always sleeps well!" Elizabeth said as they both laughed.

Jack jumped up from the swing and headed into the café.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Someone has to check on our dinner, and I'm up, so I'll go." Jack stated as he headed in to the kitchen. He came back to the porch, took Elizabeth's hand and escorted her to a table. In front of her was a wonderful smelling, golden brown crusted chicken pot pie. "See, I told you that you would get the hang of cooking."

"That would be true, Jack, if I had actually cooked!" Elizabeth said with a dejected tone in her voice. Elizabeth, feeling tears well up in her eyes, walked out of the dining area and into the kitchen as Jack followed her. "I am never going to get the hang of cooking. I either burn it or forget to cook it. If you stay with me, Jack, you will starve." Elizabeth stated as a frown took over her face.

Jack leaned over, took her in his arms, looked into her eyes, and smiled showing those dimples that always made her feel weak in the knees. He said, "Elizabeth, I love you, and we will work together. No need to worry, we won't starve!" He took his hand, placed it under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. Jack leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly, causing her to forget why she was crying. They went back out into the dining area to finish their dinner. They changed the topic of conversation away from cooking, and enjoyed the rest of their dinner.

"Would you like to go sit outside in our swing for awhile?" Jack asked, hoping that Elizabeth was not too tired.

"I would love to, Jack." Elizabeth said, with a smile that lit up her face. "Besides, we need to make sure that Biscuit and Rip are still outside."

They walked out onto the porch and saw Rip at the foot of the steps. Elizabeth started to yell for Biscuit, but then saw her curled up next to Rip, and they were both fast asleep. Jack and Elizabeth sat on their swing and were enjoying the nice summer breeze. They talked about many things, but cooking and sewing did not enter their conversation. Jack wanted to stay clear of topics that would make Elizabeth sad. Elizabeth leaned her head into the crook of Jack's neck, and they continued to lightly swing back and forth. Before long, Elizabeth was sound asleep. Jack was enjoying the feel of Elizabeth up against him, and the soft sound of her breathing. He chose not to awaken her.

"Do you feel rested?" Jack said to Elizabeth as she started to stir.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry, Jack. I guess I am not the best company." Elizabeth replied, but feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jack laughed, and said, "That's alright. You are the only company that I want to spend the evening with…well, anytime for that matter. Besides, I enjoyed listening to you snore." He turned to face Elizabeth and smiled.

"I did not snore. Jack, stop teasing me. You know I don't snore." Elizabeth said as she playfully slapped his arm.

Jack stood, and pulled Elizabeth up from the swing. Jack held both of her hands, and gently kissed her cheek. "I better head back home. You are obviously tired, and you need some rest." He said.

"Jack, is it possible for Biscuit to stay with Rip tonight? I think she would feel more comfortable if he was with her." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Well, it's OK with me, but I am not so sure that Rip would agree." Jack said, as he bent down to wake up the two dogs.

Elizabeth opened the door to the café, and turned to watch Jack, Rip and Biscuit walking in a single file line toward the jail.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Something Doesn't Feel Right

Chapter 6- Something Doesn't Feel Right

Elizabeth sat down at the kitchen table and fixed herself a cup of hot tea. She heard Abigail and Bill walking through the dining area, but they never came into the kitchen. She heard the front café door close, and then Abigail coming into the kitchen.

"Where did Bill go?" Elizabeth asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"He had a telegram come in, and had to go talk something over with Jack." Abigail said sadly, as their evening was cut short.

"How was the meeting at the saloon?" Elizabeth inquired.

Abigail smiled and said, "It was a good meeting. Just about everything is ready to go. I thought you were going to come over to report on the decorations, Elizabeth?"

"I didn't know about the meeting." Elizabeth stated, looking rather disappointed at being left out of some of the celebration planning. She continued, "When I came back from my walk, Florence and a few others had finished their dinner, and were just sitting around talking. I asked where you were, and was told that you were at the saloon for a meeting."

"I am sorry, Elizabeth. It was called at the last minute." Abigail said, realizing that Elizabeth wanted to be able to provide a report on the decorations. Abigail jumped in and stated, "I saw Dr. Stapleton on my way over to the saloon. He said that he was on his way over to see you, and would be glad to give you a message."

"I never saw him after he and Jack had their talk earlier today." Elizabeth replied, but she was somewhat confused as to why Andrew was coming to see her. "It doesn't matter now. The decorations are done, and ready to be hung."

Elizabeth excused herself and headed to bed. She had wanted to do some writing, but it seemed like every evening when she retired to her room, she was just too tired to concentrate on her book. So again, she readied herself for bed and she stretched out with her writing tablet and pen. Within a few minutes, the pen fell from her hand and she was fast asleep.

The sun was peeking in Elizabeth's window the following morning as she began to awaken. She was thinking of the upcoming celebration, and her obligation to have all the decorations completed. She jumped out of bed, and went to her closet, picking out a beautiful pale yellow dress with delicate flowers. She pulled her hair up on both sides and secured it with barrettes, leaving her hair to fall in loose soft curls down her back.

"Good morning, Abigail." Elizabeth startled her as she was passing through the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I wasn't expecting to see you so early." Abigail seemed quite surprised to see her already dressed and ready for the day.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I need to go over to the Saloon and make sure that all of the decorations are ready for the celebration. The children worked hard to make the paper flowers and ribbons. I believe we have enough, but I just want to make sure. So, I decided to get an early start. I will see you in a little while. If Jack stops by, and I know he will, would you please tell him where I am?"

"I will be glad to." Abigail said with a smile.

Elizabeth headed off to the Saloon, passing Andrew on the way. "Good morning, Andrew. You are out and about early this morning. Are you already making house calls today?" Elizabeth said politely.

"No, just woke up early, and decided to go out for a walk to clear my head and do some thinking." Andrew said mysteriously.

Elizabeth, remembering her conversation last night with Abigail, was interested in knowing why Andrew was coming to see her. She said, "Abigail told me that she spoke with you last night about the meeting in the Saloon. She said that you told her that you were coming to see me, and you would tell me about the meeting."

Andrew, looking at Elizabeth as if he had no idea what she was talking about, stared off into space for a moment, shook his head back and forth, and said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I don't know what Abigail is referring to. I never spoke to her yesterday afternoon."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose, causing her forehead to wrinkle. "Hmm, that's odd. Abigail seemed certain that you had spoken with her about needing to talk to me."

"Well, I do enjoy spending time talking with you…as friends of course." Andrew clarified his feelings.  
"Please know, Elizabeth, it was never my intention to cause any problems between you and the Constable."

"I know, Andrew," Elizabeth replied. "Jack and I are new in our courtship, and we are just trying to find our way together. So, you and I, as friends, are all that we can be."

"I understand," Andrew said with a frown. "Well, I know very few people here in town. Would it be possible to have a dance with you at the celebration…as friends?"

Elizabeth was unable to answer, as just then Jack appeared, followed closely by Rip, and then Biscuit.

Although Jack had apologized to Dr. Stapleton, he still did not like seeing him alone with Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Dr. Stapleton." Jack stated, trying to be pleasant.

"Please call me Andrew, Constable." He stepped forward, extending his arm to shake Jack's hand.

"Then Andrew it is." Jack reached out his arm, and shook Andrew's hand. "Please call me, Jack!"

"It was nice seeing both of you this morning." Elizabeth smiled, and directing her statement mainly toward him, stated, "I am walking over to the Saloon, would you care to walk with me, Jack?"

"I would love to, but I was just taking Rip and Biscuit out for a short run before I make my rounds." Jack replied. "Do you need help with the decorations? I can help you later the afternoon if you do."

"I would be happy to help you if you need it, Elizabeth. I don't have any appointments until later." Andrew said with a smile. "That is if Jack doesn't mind."

Before Jack could open his mouth to answer, Elizabeth stated, "No, I think all the decorations are done. I appreciate the offer, but I can handle it myself. You two gentlemen have a nice day. Jack? Let me know when you get back. I would love to take a walk later; that is if you have the time."

"I always have time for you, Elizabeth." Jack stated as he leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, making sure that Andrew witnessed the exchange.

Elizabeth, Jack and Andrew each went their separate ways. Andrew continued to the café for breakfast. Elizabeth headed to the Saloon, and Jack, followed by Rip and Biscuit returned to the jail. Jack did, however, turn to watch Andrew enter the café.

"I know that Elizabeth thinks that Andrew is a kind man, but there is something about him that I just don't trust." Jack thought to himself. As Jack walked up the steps to the jail, Jolene walked up and asked if she could play with Biscuit.

"Well, Jolene, it's alright with me, as long as you keep a close watch on her." Jack responded. "When you finish playing, just open the jail door and make sure she goes inside."

"Thank you, Mountie Jack. I will take very good care of her." Jolene said as she took off running with Biscuit right beside her.

"Rip, do you want to go play with Jolene and Biscuit?" Jack asked playfully. Rip walked inside and over to his usual nap spot. He was sound asleep before Jack reached his desk. Jack looked over at his dog and laughed, "No surprise there!"

Jack left the jail and headed to the Livery to get Taylor for his morning rounds. As he passed the café, he observed Andrew sitting on the swing…"Our swing!" Jack thought. "I hope he is not sitting there waiting for Elizabeth to come back." Jack knew that he had to keep his jealous feelings under control. He knew that Elizabeth loved him, and being jealous would do nothing but push her away. However, Andrew arrived in town with no notice, and "no one has really verified his credentials." Jack thought. As Jack rode out of town, his thoughts continued to return to Andrew…what he was really doing in town, and the secrets he was hiding!

Jack came across Bill on the outskirts of town. They chatted about the celebration the following night. Jack was not aware that Bill planned to fix Abigail dinner before the festivities.

"What are you planning to cook, Bill?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking about pork chops or chicken and potatoes." Bill replied.

"Well, I have a great idea." Jack said enthusiastically. "What do you think about us both cooking dinner for Elizabeth and Abigail? That way, if anything goes wrong, we each only have to accept half of the blame!"

Bill laughed, and said, "I'm all for only having to take half the blame. Let's get up early, and I will help you make rounds, so we will have plenty of time to get dinner started."

Jack said, "Sounds like a great plan" as he began heading out of town on rounds. All of a sudden he stopped and called to Bill to wait. He rode back and said, "When you get back to town will you do a little checking on Dr. Stapleton? Everyone in town thinks he is so honorable, but I believe that there is something wrong here."

Bill, questioning Jack's motives, stated, "Are you sure that you are not just jealous of him? I mean, the women in town have all said how handsome, and kind he is. Then he appeared to want to court Elizabeth. I am sure that made you angry."

"I am not going to deny that I am jealous," Jack admitted, "but I will keep that under control. I have a gut feeling that Dr. Stapleton isn't everything he says he is. You know, I don't believe anyone even questioned his medical credentials. I don't have any idea where he went to medical school, or where he practiced before coming to Coal Valley."

Bill, knowing that Jack will do whatever is necessary to protect the residents of Coal Valley, and specifically Elizabeth, agreed to do all he could to help.

Mr. Trevoy closed down the Saloon to allow time to decorate for the celebration. Elizabeth had several decorations that were left to hang, requiring her to stand on a chair to reach the hooks. She had one more bunch of paper flowers and ribbons to hang. As she stood on the chair, Andrew walked in, and seeing her on the chair, yelled "watch out!"

Elizabeth slipped, screamed and fell, right into Andrew's arms. As he went to set her in a chair, Jack walked in the door. He inhaled deeply, as he, too was startled by the sight.

"Jack, I think I scared Elizabeth," Andrew admitted, "and she slipped and fell."

I don't believe Elizabeth was in need of your help, Andrew. Is there a reason why you keep making yourself available to her? Jack said, as he seemed quite irritated.

"Excuse me…Stop talking about me as if I am not here! Please stop making a fuss over me…I'm fine!" Elizabeth said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Thank you, Andrew for catching me. I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"No, I am fine," Andrew replied. "I am sorry if I scared you. I had some free time, and just wanted to see if I could be of some assistance. I don't mean to cause any trouble."

Jack simply stood there staring as if he didn't know what to say. He certainly wanted to be careful what he said, as to not anger Elizabeth by appearing jealous, even though he was.

"I guess I should thank you, Andrew, for breaking Elizabeth's fall." Jack found himself choking out those words. "The celebration would not be nearly as much fun if I were not able to dance with this beautiful lady." Jack found some enjoyment in reminding Andrew that Elizabeth would be on his arm.

Elizabeth thanked Andrew again as the three left the Saloon. Elizabeth looked back and smiled at how beautiful the decorations had turned out. "The children worked hard, and it shows." She said with pride.

Much to Jack's chagrin, Andrew headed to the café for dinner. After all, Abigail's was the only decent place to eat. That is, unless you were fortunate to have a home cooked meal.

Since it appeared that Andrew was going to the café, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and said, "Why don't we take the dogs for a walk before dinner."

Elizabeth held his arm tight, smiled and said, "Jack that sounds wonderful. Let's go get Rip and Biscuit."

They headed down the road toward their favorite place, the lake. Rip took off chasing a rabbit, and Biscuit was close behind. As they got to the lake, it was deserted, as usual. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked the perimeter, talking about their day. Jack made no mention of his suspicions with regard to Andrew, and surprisingly, given the scene he walked into at the Saloon, never even brought up Andrew's name.

"You look so beautiful today, Elizabeth, but then again, you always do." Jack said coyly.

"Oh, Jack, you are so kind, and you have great taste in women." Elizabeth joked.

"Yes I do, and I count my blessings every day that I found you." Jack responded.

Elizabeth laughed as she said, "You weren't counting your blessings that first time I met you."

"Elizabeth," Jack took her hands in his and said, "Although I was initially upset at how and why I was brought to Coal Valley, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It wasn't long before I forgot about my transfer request, and began thinking what it would be like to build a life with you. I've known for a long time that I was in love with you, but I was afraid to say so for fear that it was too soon, and I would scare you away."

Jack gently pulled Elizabeth close, and kissed her lips tenderly. One kiss led to another, and then another, until they were totally lost in the moment. These soft tender kisses had become much more passionate, as Jack had his arms around her waist, and Elizabeth held him close behind his neck, neither one wanting to let go. They were snapped back to reality when they heard Biscuit running and barking as she chased butterflies. Jack and Elizabeth continued on their walk. Elizabeth held Jack's arm, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Both felt the peace that their new love brought, and neither one wanted this wonderful time together to end.

By the time they made their way back to the café, Andrew had finished his dinner and left. That was perfect with Jack, as he didn't really want to spend any of his alone time with Elizabeth having to make small talk with Andrew. Jack knew that the women in town were taken by Andrew's good looks, warm smile and outgoing personality. He couldn't forget about it, as so many of the women kept reminding him how lucky the town was to have such a wonderful man taking care of their medical needs. Still, something about Andrew nagged at Jack, and he was determined to find out why!

To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7- Surprises

"Jack," Bill called from the other cell where he was sleeping. "It's time to get up and get the day started. I'm ready to go. I'll get the horses from the Livery, and come back and get you."

"OK, I'll get dressed and meet you out front." Jack replied. "Would you let Rip and Biscuit out on your way, and I will turn them back in?"

"Sure," Bill responded as he called both dogs to the door. As Bill started out the door, he remembered something, turned around and walked to the desk.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing that I know of," Bill responded. "I received a telegram yesterday, and hadn't had a chance to read it. I was on my way here to read it and share the information with you, when a fight broke out between several miners in the street. I stuck it in my jacket pocket, and forgot about it until now."

Jack sat up in bed and was interested in the information contained in the telegram. Bill opened the envelope and read the telegram out loud,  
"This information is being sent out to all posts across Canada. In the past 8 months, the bodies of 6 women have been found in Saguenay, Sudbury, Timmins, Winnipeg, Thunder Bay, and Brandon. Additionally, United States authorities have reported the bodies of several women being found in North Dakota. These deaths appear to have some similarities…1) the victims were all brunettes, 2) with the exception of one victim, the others were unmarried, 3) the victims were strangled, but appeared to have been given a sedative to incapacitate them, 4) the victims were all high society and well educated. The last body was found in Brandon on May 1st. There are no suspects at this time."

"WOW," Jack said, "there is a serial killer on the loose, and we have to make sure that whoever it is does not make it to Coal Valley. From Saguenay to Brandon, it looks like the killer is working their way across Canada."

Bill headed for the door again, "I'm leaving now to get the horses. I'll meet you out front." As he opened the door, Rip walked in and Biscuit was tagging along beside him. Both were out of breath, which wasn't too difficult for Rip, but they must have spent their time outside chasing that rabbit that keeps eluding them.

Jack got dressed and re-read the telegram before heading out the door. It was evident that he was concerned about the information they had just received, and what made it worse was that they had very little information to go on.

"You take the northern and western areas, and I will handle the southern and eastern areas." Bill stated. "I will meet you back here later on, and we can put our heads together about dinner."

"Sounds like a good plan. Thanks for the help, Bill." Jack replied.

As Jack left the Jail, he saw Elizabeth walking over to the Saloon. "She is absolutely beautiful. Really, how lucky can one man be?" Jack smiled as he thought to himself.

Jack rode up behind Elizabeth, calling her name several times, but she never turned around.

"Oh, Jack, you scared me!" Elizabeth called out. "Why did you sneak up on me? My heart practically jumped out of my chest."

"Elizabeth," Jack pleaded, "I called out to you several times, but you never answered me. I am so sorry that I scared you…I didn't mean to. Is anything wrong?

"No, I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said apologetically. "I was just thinking about the dance tonight, and thinking about what I am going to wear. Do you have any preference to my dress?

"I am looking forward to spending the evening with you." Jack said as he smiled and showed off those dimples that Elizabeth loved so much. "As for your dress, you will look beautiful in anything you wear. You could wear a burlap sack and still be breathtaking."

Elizabeth started laughing and said, "Very kind of you to say, but I don't see that happening!"

Jack tipped his hat, told Elizabeth that he loved her, and remarked as he turned to head out of town, "I have a surprise for you this evening?"

"What is it? What is it? WHAT IS IT?" Elizabeth finally yelled to Jack as he was riding out of town, but he could not hear her. "Hmmm, now that's going to bother me the rest of the day." Elizabeth shook her head as she whispered to herself.

As Jack turned the corner to head out of town, he observed Andrew sitting on the steps of his office. He caught a glimpse of him as he galloped past, and thought to himself, "I think he was watching Elizabeth walk to the Saloon." Jack soon found himself talking out loud saying, "I just don't like that doctor. I don't trust him. Just because the women are so taken by him doesn't mean that I should accept him at face value." Jack continued riding along for a few moments, and then pulled Taylor to a halt…"You know, Jack, talking to yourself is not a sign of good mental health." Jack took a deep breath, and was slightly pensive. He then continued, "Yes, but sometimes it helps to hear yourself think."

Jack continued down the road a short distance, and then came to a stop again. "Whoa, I just talked to myself and then answered back? Oh, Elizabeth, the things you drive me to!" Jack smirked, laughed at himself, and then continued on his way.

Elizabeth, satisfied that the decorations looked perfect for the dance tonight, returned to the café. She went into the kitchen and observed Abigail cleaning up after the lunch crowd. "Would you like any help with the dinner menu so that we can get done, and ready for the dance?"

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Abigail stated, "but I am not serving dinner tonight. Bill is actually cooking for me before we leave."

"That is so sweet of him to do. Does he know how to cook? Elizabeth asked.

"I guess we will find out soon!" Abigail said, as both women started laughing.

Elizabeth headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed thinking about the magical night to come…spending time with the man she loved. "What should I wear?" She thought as she placed several dresses on her bed. She decided on the new, light blue skirt with the delicate print, and the lacey white top. Julie had sent it to her when she heard about the upcoming town celebration, and Jack had not yet seen it. She sat back on the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Before long she was asleep.

Several hours went by and Elizabeth awoke to voices down in the kitchen. She went downstairs to catch a glimpse of Bill cooking for Abigail. What she saw was Bill, and Jack making a mess, and doing their best to make dinner. They did not see Elizabeth, and she quietly backed up the stairs and went to Abigail's room.

Elizabeth lightly tapped on Abigail's door, "Abigail? It's me, Elizabeth. May I come in?"

"Of course," Abigail replied.

"You should see Bill and Jack downstairs in the kitchen cooking dinner." Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at what she had just seen. "Jack was covered in flour, and they are both wearing aprons. I wish I had Jack's camera here. I would love a picture of this!"

"Well, I guess we should wait to get ready until after dinner," Abigail stated. "We don't want to get all messed up before we leave."

Elizabeth left Abigail and returned to her own room. It was hard for her to sit there waiting when she wanted so much to watch the men in the kitchen…without them seeing her, of course.

The wonderful smell of chicken wafted upstairs, and Abigail and Elizabeth were getting quite anxious to check out the fruits of the men's labor!

Although Abigail and Elizabeth were afraid to go downstairs, for fear of the mess they would find, they prepared themselves for the dance, and waited for their men to get them for dinner.

Bill and Jack came upstairs to let Elizabeth and Abigail know that dinner was ready. Jack knocked on Elizabeth's door, "Elizabeth, are you in there?"

Elizabeth opened the door, and the sight of her took Jack's breath away. "Jack? Jack? What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," He said. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, but already knew the answer.

"Bill and I fixed dinner for you and Abigail. It's ready, so would you like to come down to eat?" Jack asked.

"I would love to Jack, but I have a confession." Elizabeth admitted. "I came down earlier, and saw you and Bill cooking dinner. I guess we can come back after the dance and clean up the mess in the kitchen."

"That won't be necessary, ma'am," Jack said politely.

Jack closed Elizabeth's door behind her. She reached over, putting her arm through his, and they walked down through the kitchen and into the dining room. Jack seated her at a candlelit table with a beautiful floral centerpiece. Abigail followed close behind Elizabeth, and Bill seated her at the same table. Jack and Bill excused themselves to go in and get their dinner.

"Maybe I missed something, Abigail, but the kitchen is spotless." Elizabeth stated but hardly believed it to be true.

"I know," Abigail responded, "I closed my eyes coming down the stairs, because I was afraid to look. I couldn't stand it and I had to look. I was pleasantly surprised!"

Jack and Bill brought in the dinner which consisted of roasted chicken, vegetables, and sweet potatoes. They sat the food down on the table, and proceeded to fix plates for Abigail, Elizabeth and themselves.

"Bill, Jack, you have totally outdone yourselves. This meal looks and smells delicious." Abigail and Elizabeth spoke in near unison.

After the meal was finished, Elizabeth and Abigail got up from the table to clear away the dishes.

"Oh no, Ma'am, please sit down. This is our gift to you." Jack said as he and Bill began to clean off the table.

Elizabeth and Abigail smiled at each other and they watched Jack and Bill waiting on them. "I could certainly get use to this." Elizabeth said as she and Abigail finished their cups of tea.

"I could too," Abigail agreed.

The two couples headed out the door, and were standing on the porch when Ned Yost approached. "Good evening, Miss Thatcher, Mrs. Stanton. You both look beautiful this evening. I'm sorry, and I don't mean to bother you, but a telegram came in for the Constables, and it was marked urgent."

Jack took the telegram from Mr. Yost, and started to open it, but decided to wait until he and Bill were alone. Jack hesitated, but asked anyway, "Would you ladies mind if we met you over at the Saloon? Bill and I need to take care of this now, or it will ruin our entire evening."

Elizabeth was disappointed, but understanding the job of a Mountie said, "We will be fine. Please get there as soon as you can. I would really like to dance tonight."

"Thank you for understanding," Jack said as he and Bill turned and headed for the jail.

As Elizabeth and Abigail headed toward the Saloon, Andrew approached, and asked, "Ladies are you unescorted this evening? If so I would be honored to walk you to the Saloon."

Jack and Bill turned when they heard Andrew's voice, and watched as he escorted Elizabeth and Abigail to the dance.

"Bill, let's hurry up and get over to the dance," Jack said with an urgency in his tone. "There is something about the good doctor that I do not trust, and I don't want him around Elizabeth or Abigail until we find out more about him."

"Jack," Bill replied, "I am inclined to agree with you. There is something about the doctor that isn't setting well with me either. You don't think that it could be that he is paying the women in town, especially Elizabeth, too much attention?"

"I can't say that I'm happy about that, but there is more to it…I just feel that something is wrong here." Jack said as he ripped open the telegram.

"We have a problem, Bill," Jack said as he handed the telegram to Bill.

"We certainly do," Bill responded.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8- Secrets

Chapter 8- Secrets

Bill took the telegram from Jack and began to read it out loud…  
"The bodies of two more women were recently found in Moose Jaw and Lethbridge. Both women were brunettes. They appeared to have been dead for some time, and the cause of death has not yet been determined. These deaths are suspicious, and until further information is received to the contrary, they will be treated as part of the serial killer investigation. Information will be dispersed as it is obtained."

"Jack," Bill stated, "I believe we have a problem headed here to our town. We need more information. There has to be some evidence that has been missed. It is hard to believe that someone could commit these murders and not leave any evidence behind."

"Bill," Jack responded, "We have a lot of work to do here, but right now, we need to get over to the Saloon. I don't want to leave the women alone too long."

The two Mounties headed off to meet up with their dates at the Saloon. As they walked in the door, Jack's jaw dropped as he saw Andrew leading Elizabeth out on the dance floor. He started to cut in, when Abigail stopped him…

"Jack, it's just a dance," Abigail interjected, "He is a nice man, and he is here all alone. Elizabeth is just trying to help him fit in here."

Jack stopped, but it took all of his willpower to keep from cutting in. "I don't like seeing him with his hands on Elizabeth." Jack thought to himself. His thoughts continued, "He looks like he is enjoying himself too much…Way too much with my Elizabeth."

The song ended, which thrilled Jack, However, as he saw Elizabeth walking toward him, Andrew took her by the arm, turned her around and headed back on the floor for another dance.

"I've seen enough," Jack said as he walked out on the floor.

Jack tapped Andrew on the shoulder, and said, "May I cut in?" This actually sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Certainly, Jack," Andrew frowned, but stepped away from Elizabeth and started to head back to his seat.

"Thank you, Andrew," Elizabeth caught him before he left the dance floor. "You are a wonderful dancer. Thank you for keeping me company until Jack arrived."

"It was my pleasure, Elizabeth." Andrew smiled at Elizabeth, but raised his eyebrows and glanced over in Jack's direction.

"I don't care for that man," Jack said to himself.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, for what?" Jack asked.

"For putting your jealousy aside and being so nice to Andrew." Elizabeth responded. "I feel sorry for him. Here he is in a new town, with very few friends. But…"

"But, what?" Jack inquired.

"But you know that I love you, right? I will always love you. I'm nice to him because I am being neighborly, nothing more!" Elizabeth pleaded her case.

"Stop looking at me like that, Elizabeth," Jack said as he whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea how I feel when you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes?" Jack leaned back, looking into those beautiful eyes. He wanted so much to kiss her, right then, right there, but they weren't alone, and he didn't want to embarrass her.

Elizabeth laughed, "I guess the same way I feel when you smile at me with those dimples."

Jack had a soft look in his eyes, but he was concerned when he said, "I never question your motives. However, I will continue to be neighborly, as you call it, to Andrew, until he gives me reason to not trust him."

Jack and Elizabeth continued dancing, and as they looked into each other's eyes, it was evident that they saw no one else in the room. At the end of the song, Jack, forgetting that they were not alone, leaned in and kissed her lips so softly…so gently! "I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered.

The dance was attended by many of the townsfolk, including DeWitt and Mary Graves, Cat Montgomery, Florence Blakeley, Carla Noonan, James and Charlotte Charles, Landon and Margaret Harper, as well as, the Pinkertons, and many of the single miners.

Jack and Elizabeth went back to sit at the table. Although Andrew was sitting at the same table, Jack did his best to put as much space between him and Elizabeth as possible. Jack and Elizabeth were content to sit at the table, holding hands all the while, and simply enjoying each other's company.

Andrew walked around the table to Elizabeth and said, "May I…"

Before he could get the words out, Jack jumped in, "Let's dance some more."

"Of course, Jack. I always love dancing with you." Elizabeth happily obliged. "Andrew, I'm sorry. May we talk when I get back to the table?"

"Certainly, Elizabeth," Andrew frowned, but his thoughts continued, "I have to think of a way to get her alone. Getting her away from the Constable may be more difficult than I imagined."

Elizabeth and Jack danced the night away. Jack was doing all he could to keep her away from the doctor. When they returned to the table, Elizabeth and Abigail excused themselves to go talk with the other new members of the town, James and Charlotte Charles, and Landon and Margaret Harper.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Charles." Elizabeth said politely to the two couples who were sitting at the same table. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Harper."

"Please call us James and Charlotte," Mr. Charles asked.

"Yes, and by all means, please call us Landon and Meg," Mr. Harper requested.

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth responded, "and please call me Elizabeth."

Abigail also responded, "Please call me Abigail."

Elizabeth and Abigail sat at the table and chatted with the two couples. They found out that Meg Harper actually attended the Prince of Wales College, and had dreams of becoming a teacher. She comes from a well to do family, but disappointed her parents when she chose to marry "a man of modest means," spoken with sadness in her voice.

James and Landon talked together, as the four women left the table to get some punch, and check out the desert table.

Andrew had previously excused himself to step outside for some air, and Jack used this time to talk privately with Bill, but kept his eyes on Elizabeth. Jack and Bill became involved in plans for their pending investigation, and when he looked up from the table, observed that Andrew was back, and carrying on a conversation with Elizabeth and Meg. They were all laughing, and appeared to be having a grand time. Jack excused himself, and went over to Elizabeth.

"Would you like to dance, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, wanting to dance, but mainly trying to get her away from Andrew.

"I always want to dance with you, Jack." She said smiling brightly. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I am so proud of you, Jack." She said happily.

"Why? What did I do?" Jack asked.

"You have put your bad feelings toward Andrew aside, and you are being so nice. You are a wonderful man, Jack, and I love you." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"I know you love me, and there is no reason to be concerned about Andrew," is what Jack said. However, what he thought was, "I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe, and away from the good doctor. I don't trust him, and it has nothing to do with the fact that he has more than a passing interest in you."

Jack and Elizabeth returned to the table following their dance. Soon after, a loud noise was heard outside, which drew Jack and Bill to the front door of the Saloon. Out on the Saloon steps, two miners (Edward Johnson, and Martin Becker) had started a fight, and fists were flying. They were intoxicated and yelling, but their words were indiscernible. Jack and Bill rushed outside to break it up. Once separated, the men settled down, apologized, and shook hands. Given that this was a celebration, Jack and Bill decided not to lock up either man, but simply sent them on their way back home.

Jack laughed at the impact alcohol can have on some people, and was thankful that he never had a taste for it. Jack stood outside with Bill for a few minutes to make sure that everything went back to normal. He and Bill were talking…

"I hate not being totally honest with Elizabeth," Jack confessed, "She thinks that I have put my bad feeling for the good doctor aside. Which we both know isn't happening."

"Well," Bill replied, "Tomorrow, I think I will head out to Lethbridge, and see if I can get more information on these murders. I know you will anyway, but I am simply going to ask…Will you keep an eye on Abigail while I am gone?"

"Of course I will," Jack said firmly. "You don't even have to ask!"

The two men stepped back inside, and Jack's heart sank as he saw Elizabeth whispering in Andrew's ear. He knew in his heart that there was nothing more to it than her having to be close to him in order to hear what was being said, but he had to admit that he didn't like it…He didn't like it one bit!

Jack walked back to Elizabeth, and Bill returned to Abigail.

"What happened, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Johnson and Mr. Becker got into a fight. Everything is alright now," Jack replied. "They shook hands, and we sent them on their way back home."

"When I came back inside, you looked to be in a very important conversation with Andrew. What was that all about?" Jack inquired.

"Nothing, really. He was asking me about my schooling, and where I was from…just small talk." She replied. Elizabeth looked out on the dance floor and saw Bill and Abigail waltzing. "They look great together. Abigail is beginning to care for Bill. What do you think?"

"Think about what?" Jack asked, ashamed because he wasn't paying attention.

"Bill and Abigail…"She replied.

"What about Bill and Abigail?" Jack seemed confused, because he had a few other things on his mind.

Elizabeth joked, "Maybe I need to go back to talking with Andrew. At least he seems interested in what I have to say."

"That's not funny, Elizabeth." Jack frowned causing his dimples to disappear, and his forehead to wrinkle. "I'm sorry; I had something work related that I was thinking about. You have my undivided attention. Oh, and Bill and Abigail? I think they are wonderful together. Bill does care for her."

"Well then, would you like to dance some more?" Elizabeth asked, and hoping that he wasn't getting too tired.

"I am always ready to dance with the most beautiful woman in the place." Jack said as he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Jack and Elizabeth smiled and looked lovingly into each other's eyes as they danced and twirled around the floor. They headed back to the table as the dance started to wind down.

"Jack?" Elizabeth inquired, I want to go say good night to Landon, Meg, Charlotte and James, would you like to come with me, or do you want to stay here and talk with Andrew?

As much as Jack did not care for Andrew, he considered this an opportunity to ascertain some previously unknown information about him.

"I will stay here with Andrew." Jack said. "I would like to get to know you better." The last comment was directed to Andrew.

Andrew seemed a bit nervous, but agreed to sit and talk with Jack.

"So, Andrew, where did you go to school?" Jack asked.

Andrew sat straight in his chair and said, "I was educated in the States."

"Where is your family from?" Jack continued with his interrogation.

"All around, but mostly in North Dakota. I spent some time in St Louis." Andrew responded.

Jack's questions did not cease, "Why did you come to Coal Valley? I mean, I would think that a young man like you would want to settle down, get married and have a family. There are not a lot of women here that would be open to courting."

"Well, Constable, there is always, Elizabeth." Andrew said with a determination in his voice.

Jack started to say something, but simply could not find the words to use without appearing jealous. Then he stood up and said, "Dr. Stapleton, Elizabeth and I are committed to each other. Your actions will never separate us."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Constable." Andrew stated as he stood up to face Jack. "Just know that I am a man who is very much taken by Elizabeth. I come from a well established family, and I have the means to provide for her. She is with you right now, because you are something new. It isn't going to last. I have seen it over and over again in my travels. I will be around waiting for her to realize that she will have a better life with me. Just know, Constable, when Elizabeth leaves you, and she will, I'll be there to provide that shoulder to cry on and the strong arms to wrap around her."

Jack could not believe what he was hearing. He knew that Elizabeth loved him, but part of him also felt that some of what Andrew said was true…He couldn't provide the material things for her like Andrew could, but he also knew in his heart that those material things were not important to Elizabeth anymore.

Before Jack could say anything, Elizabeth walked back to the table. Seeing Jack and Andrew talking, Elizabeth walked up to Jack and put her arm through his.

"I am so glad to see that you both have put your differences aside." Elizabeth said as she looked back and forth between the two men. "I think we are going to be good friends, and I know the town is lucky to have you, Andrew."

Elizabeth turned to Jack and said, "Now all we need to do is help Andrew find a wonderful lady to court."

Andrew spoke up and said, "I have already found her."

"That is wonderful," Elizabeth said joyfully. "Is she someone from here in town? Maybe someone I know? Maybe someone from your hometown? Please tell me about her."

Jack jumped into the conversation and said, "Elizabeth, Andrew doesn't want to discuss this woman yet."

"Oh, Jack," Andrew said with a sly grin, "I don't mind telling Elizabeth about her. She is breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair is long and brown and falls into soft curls down her back."

Jack was beginning to feel like a third wheel while listening to Andrew talk about Elizabeth, "My Elizabeth," he thought. His jaw tightened, and his hands were clenched. As Andrew spoke, the more nauseous Jack became.

Andrew continued, "She has the deepest blue eyes that you have ever seen, and the softest complexion."

Elizabeth was mesmerized, and trying to figure out who this woman might be. "What is her name? Does she live here in town?"

Andrew smiled at Elizabeth and said, "Beth…Her name is Beth."

"Really?" Elizabeth gasped. "That's strange. I look forward to meeting your Beth sometime."

Andrew smiled warmly at Elizabeth, and then looked at Jack and said, "You know her quite well, Elizabeth. You will be the first to know once I make my intentions known. Please excuse me. I need to get home and into bed. I have early morning appointments tomorrow." Andrew headed out the Saloon door.

"This has been a wonderful night, Jack." Elizabeth said as she held his arm tighter in hers and leaned on his shoulder. "I am so happy to see that you and Andrew are getting along so well. I knew that once you realized that he has no romantic feeling towards me that you would accept him and be happy that he is here."

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth," Jack said as he shook his head back and forth, "I feel so much better about him being here!"

Elizabeth put the back of her hand on Jack's forehead. "You look a little pale, Jack. Are you feeling alright?"

"I've felt better," Jack admitted, "but I always feel better when you're around."

Bill and Abigail decided to take a walk, and Jack and Elizabeth went back to the café following the dance. Jack sat on the swing and waited as Elizabeth walked inside to grab a shawl.

Jack was deep in thought trying to take in everything that had happened during the evening. He wanted to tell Elizabeth that the good doctor's intentions are by no means honorable. However, with everyone thinking that he was such a good man, he felt that his ranting would be blamed on jealousy. "I am jealous, but I think I may have a reason to be," he thought.

Andrew headed home before the dance ended. It was dark, and although the moon was providing some light, he was surprised when he stepped on his porch.

"OK, Doc, we did what you asked. Now we want our money," Mr. Johnson said as Mr. Becker stood close by.

"Well, gentlemen, you did not keep the Constables occupied long enough, but there will be a time when I will need your services again, so here is your money. Say nothing to anyone or you both will be very sorry."

Both men walked down the steps laughing. Mr. Becker said to Mr. Johnson, "What's he going to do? He's not going to kill us!" They continued laughing as they headed home.

"Don't assume anything!" Andrew whispered under his breath!

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Glad to Meet You

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of rain hitting her window. It was such a gloomy day, and she had no desire to get out of bed. She lay in bed thinking about how wonderful the previous night had been. She smiled at the thought of Jack sitting at a table with a man who he once disliked with a passion, and then to see them carrying on a conversation without her. She stretched and sat on the side of the bed trying to muster the energy to get up and dressed.

Elizabeth put on her lavender dress, brushed out her hair, and headed downstairs. Abigail was busy in the kitchen preparing to feed the breakfast crowd.

"I don't think there will be a big group of diners today with this weather," Abigail stated. She started laughing, and walked to the back door.

"What are you laughing at, Abigail?" Elizabeth smiled but was confused.

Abigail opened the back door to throw something away. "Come here, Elizabeth." She said.

Elizabeth and Abigail looked in the garbage and saw, "two burned chickens?" Elizabeth squealed.

"Jack and Bill burned two chickens last night?" Elizabeth asked.

"It appears so." Abigail answered, "But don't say anything to them. It was a wonderful dinner, and so sweet of them to do it."

"I won't say a word," Elizabeth said.

The dining room was empty as no one was interested in coming out in this weather. The door to the café opened, startling Elizabeth and Abigail, but they were both quite happy when Bill and Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," the women spoke in unison.

"Good Morning, Elizabeth…Abigail," Jack responded.

"Good morning, ladies," Bill said with a smile directed toward Abigail.

"Would you men care for some breakfast?" Abigail asked.

"I would love some coffee," Bill stated.

"I am headed out on rounds," Jack replied, "but didn't want the morning to go by without a kiss from this beautiful woman."

"Oh Jack, you are so sweet." Elizabeth said as she blushed.

Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and they walked out on the porch. They sat on the swing, and talked about their wonderful night of dancing and socializing with their friends. The rain was steadily falling, but they remained dry on the covered porch. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth, and she snuggled her head into the nap of his neck.

"I love you, Jack…More than I ever thought possible." Elizabeth whispered. She turned to look into Jack's eyes, and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"What a wonderful way to start my day," Jack smiled and held her close. He didn't want to let her go, especially now that he had confirmation of Andrew's intentions.

Jack and Elizabeth were still sitting on the swing when Bill left the café and headed out to Lethbridge. Although Jack knew the reason for his trip, he and Bill were not inclined to share that information with Elizabeth and Abigail.

The rain had eased up quite a bit by the time Bill headed out of town. Jack stood up to leave; he didn't want to go, but knew that he needed to make his rounds. Jack glanced over and saw Andrew leaving in a buggy. He pulled Elizabeth close and kissed her soft, sweet lips, making sure that Andrew witnessed the exchange.

"And that is the way I love to start my day," Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging his tightly.

Jack observed Andrew watching them, and noticed the disappointment in his face, which brought Jack great joy.

"I will see you later this afternoon. May we have dinner together tonight?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I would love to have dinner with you. Please be careful today." Elizabeth said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Jack left, he couldn't help by think about Andrew, and his statement the previous night about having early morning office appointments today. "Hmmm, if he has office appointments, why was he heading out of town this morning," He thought. Jack stopped by Andrew's office on his way out of town and spoke to his nurse, Emily Bradshaw.

Emily Bradshaw was new in town. No one had actually seen Dr. Stapleton's nurse before, and it appeared that she had just recently arrived in town. She was young, approximately twenty-two years old, having just graduated from Nursing School. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Good morning, Ma'am. My name is Constable Jack Thornton. I came by to speak with Dr. Stapleton; is he in?" Jack asked, but already knew the answer.

"No sir. You just missed him. He had an errand to run, and will be back later this afternoon." She replied.

"Did he have any appointments this morning?" Jack inquired.

"Not that I have down on the books, sir." Nurse Bradshaw responded. "Would you like to leave him a note? I will be glad to see that he gets it. Or you could come back to see him," she said flirtatiously.

"No Ma'am, I will speak with him later." Jack replied. As he walked to the door, Jack turned and said, "I have not seen you around town. Have you been working for Dr. Stapleton very long?"

"I just started working for him. His sister, Viola, was my best friend," she responded, "that's how we met.

"Where was his prior office, Miss Bradshaw?" Jack asked.

"In Moose Jaw, and please call me Emily," she answered. "I frankly was glad to move away from there. Not that Coal Valley is an exciting place, but I just wanted to do some traveling. I had lived in Moose Jaw all my life, except when I went to Nursing School. I wanted to see more of the world. Besides, the only people left in Moose Jaw are old men and their high society women. I actually just arrived in town yesterday. It looks like the town had a wonderful dance last night. I was hoping to go, but didn't want to attend by myself, and Dr. Stapleton already had a date."

The last statement shocked Jack, and he stood there momentarily speechless.

"Constable? Was there anything else?" Nurse Bradshaw asked.

"Thank you, Emily, nothing else, and please call me Jack." He tipped his hat and headed for the door.

Maybe you could show me around town sometime, Constable?" Emily asked with an inviting smile.

"There really isn't much to see here." Jack said nervously. "Basically, you can stand in the middle of town and see everything. If it is excitement that you want, I am quite sure that you will be disappointed in Coal Valley."

"I am not so sure about that. It has suddenly become an interesting place," she smiled sweetly at Jack, causing him to blush.

"Well, Ma'am, I must be on my way," Jack said as he tried to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible.  
"Please come back to visit, Constable, uh I mean, Jack." She said coquettishly.

Jack turned and smiled at her nervously, but made no further comment. Jack mounted his horse and headed out of town on his rounds.

"He sure is handsome." Emily said to herself. "Dr. Stapleton was right when he told me I should move here. It is hard to believe that he is not courting anyone. Hmmm, I will have to see what I can do to change that."

Bill arrived in Moose Jaw, and decided to stay there and rest before heading on to Lethbridge. Remembering the telegram that was received yesterday, he decided to look into the recent murder in town. Bill rode out to the Mountie Post and spoke with Constable Alan Nelson.

"Good afternoon, Constable." Bill started to introduce himself.

"No need to introduce yourself, Inspector Avery, I know who you are." Constable Nelson extended his arm to shake Bill's hand. "What brings you here to Moose Jaw?"

Bill began, "As you are aware, there have been several murders recently that may be attributed to a serial killer. I wanted to come out and obtain as much information as possible. We need to stop this person before anyone else is killed."

"Yes, we became aware of the other murders once the telegram went out." Constable Nelson interjected. "It hit home the other day when they found the body of Miss Viola Stanhope in a shallow grave on the outskirts of town."

"Are there any suspects? Bill inquired.

"No, whoever has committed these murders is careful not to leave any evidence." Constable Nelson replied.

"Would you direct me to where the body was found?" Bill asked.

"Certainly," Constable Nelson advised that the body was found in the clearing about a mile out of town by the lake.

"I have been here before, and I'm familiar with the lake. I am sure I can find the spot." Bill stated. "Thanks for your help, Constable."

"You're welcome. Let me know if I can be of further assistance." Constable Nelson volunteered.

Bill rode off to the lake and the clearing that he had been to before. As he dismounted, he sensed an eeriness that he did not recall the last time he visited. While looking around, he came upon what appeared to be the shallow grave which had contained the body of Viola Stanhope. Bill knelt down at the grave site, sifting some of the dirt through his fingers, and thinking, "I wish you could tell me your story, Miss Stanhope. What happened in the last hours of your life?"

As Bill started walking back to his horse, he looked down and saw a piece of material, a dark blue plaid, which looked as if it had been ripped from an article of clothing. Bill picked it up and placed it in his saddlebag. He returned to town, and secured a room for the night. "I will head for Lethbridge in the morning." Bill thought. "I need to get whatever information I can, and return home as soon as possible."

Back in Coal Valley, Elizabeth left the café to go turn out Rip and Biscuit to run and play. They went walking out into the woods, and she watched as Rip chased his special rabbit, and Biscuit went after butterflies, and Rip. They ran off and Elizabeth was yelling for them to come back.

"Who are you looking for, Elizabeth?" A voice from behind startled her.

"Hi, Andrew," Elizabeth greeted him warmly. "I just turned the dogs out to run and play, and they took off chasing something. I know I haven't, but it feels like I have been walking for hours."

"Here they come, Elizabeth. Would you like a ride back to town?" Andrew offered.

"No thank you, I can walk back. It really isn't that far." Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth, Jack would be very upset with me if I left you out here alone." He insisted.

"Well, I'm not alone…I have the dogs!" She said jokingly.

Andrew got out of the buggy, and put Rip in the back. He helped Elizabeth up and then handed her Biscuit. Once in the buggy, Elizabeth was sitting right beside Andrew, with Biscuit on the outside of the seat, and Rip in the back. "This is quite cozy," Andrew thought.

Andrew and Elizabeth arrived at the Livery just as Jack was finishing caring for Taylor. Jack's nausea returned as he observed Andrew, with his hands on Elizabeth's waist, lifting her out of the buggy.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked, and doing all in his power to keep from exploding.

"I took the dogs out while you were gone, Jack, and they took off after something." Elizabeth informed him. "We, uh, I mean the dogs and I, kept walking. We got further away from town, when Andrew came along in the buggy. He was so kind to give us a ride back to town."

"Thank you, Andrew. We appreciate the ride." Elizabeth reached out and shook his hand.

"You are most welcome, Elizabeth. I am here to help you any time you need me." Andrew said with a sly grin, directed toward Jack.

"Thank you for giving Elizabeth a ride home, Andrew." Jack found himself choking out the words. "I am sure that I can take care of her from here." He said with an equally sly grin.

"Where did you go today, Andrew?" Jack inquired. "I thought you said that you had office appointments today."

"It is kind of you to be concerned about my schedule," Andrew stated, "but my new nurse set up several house calls for me today."

"Your horse is quite sweaty, is there something wrong with him?" Jack inquired. "I mean, a short trip around town shouldn't cause him to appear so out of shape."

"My horse was spooked by a snake in the road just outside of town," Andrew replied, "and took off galloping. He's fine, Jack. Thank you for your concern, but it isn't necessary!"

As Elizabeth and Jack walked back to the jail to feed the dogs, Jack watched Andrew being greeted by everyone in the street. The gentlemen shook his hand, and the women smiled and exchanged pleasantries with him. "He has everyone fooled," Jack thought. "This may be more difficult than I thought."

After caring for the dogs, Jack and Elizabeth went to the café for dinner. It was crowded, and no tables were available. They fixed their plates and took them outside to eat on their swing. The earlier rain had passed; the sky was now clear, and there was a cool summer breeze, which made sitting outside even more enjoyable.

"I didn't know that Andrew had hired a nurse until we were talking on the way back to town," Elizabeth stated.

"I don't think anyone knew." Jack responded.

"I met her today. Her name is Emily Bradshaw. She seems very friendly." Jack was uncomfortable as he spoke about the newest Coal Valley resident.

Elizabeth smiled, and stated, "Andrew told me that his nurse was an old family friend." So, thinking that Andrew's nurse was older, Elizabeth said, "Jack, maybe sometime you can show her around town."

"She may be an old family friend, but she is far from old." Jack proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Emily just graduated from Nursing School, and she is about twenty-two years old. So, she is not old." Jack responded.

"Oh, so you call her Emily?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, that's her name," Jack countered. "Just like Andrew is his name. Please, let's not make this an issue."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth apologized.

After dinner, Jack and Elizabeth took a walk to their special place by the lake. Once out of the view of the townspeople, Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, and they continued on. Once at the lake, they looked out and watched as the sun began to set, causing an orange glow behind the trees and in the reflection on the water.

"This is absolutely beautiful," Elizabeth said, and she looked out at the glow on the water.

"You certainly are!" Jack said, looking at Elizabeth; he smiled as she was the only sight he wanted to see.

He turned Elizabeth to face him, slid his arms behind her back, pulling her close, and kissed her lips. The soft moan she made caused a shiver down his spine, and his kisses became more passionate. Both became lost in the moment. Each kiss built on the intensity of the next. Both of them realized that they were going too far, and backed away.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much, and it is getting more difficult to slow down when I am with you." Jack explained, "I respect you so, and would never do anything that was not proper."

"Jack," Elizabeth took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze, "I love you too. I enjoy our time together…especially our alone time together."

Elizabeth leaned over, kissed Jack tenderly on the cheek, and then rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, holding her tight, and they started to walk back home. Jack saw Elizabeth home and made sure that she was safely inside before returning to the Jail.

"I can't wait to see what Bill finds out in Lethbridge." Jack said softly. Not being tired yet, Jack fixed himself a cup of coffee and went to sit out on his porch.

"Good evening, Jack." A voice was heard in the distance.

Jack looked over toward the Saloon, "Good evening, Emily. Are you out for a walk? Taking in the sites of Coal Valley?

"Something like that Jack. Would you mind if I sat with you for a while?" Emily asked.

"Please do…" Jack invited her to sit down. He wanted to get more information about Andrew, and hoped that no one would see them together and get the wrong idea.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Misunderstandings

Chapter 10- Misunderstandings

"Is Dr. Stapleton close with his family?" Jack asked, knowing that he might be pushing too much for information, but was hoping to find out all he could.

"He and Viola were raised by their grandparents." Emily innocently provided the information. Their parents were killed in a bank robbery about fifteen years ago. Viola and I were best friends all through school, until I left to study nursing. Then I only saw her during school breaks. When I returned to Moose Jaw a month ago, Dr. Stapleton, uh I mean Andrew, told me that Viola had run off and gotten married. I never got a chance to see her before I moved here. Why are you asking so many questions about Andrew? Is something wrong? I can tell you that he is a good man, and was a great brother to Viola."

"Was he protective of her?" Jack continued to push the limits wanting more and more information.

"Was he ever…" Emily seemed a bit nervous when she recalled an incident that happened just before she left for Nursing School.

"What happened?" Jack was intrigued.

"Well, Viola was courting a young man, Ben, from out of the area. She was crazy about him, and kept saying that they were going to get married. I heard that Andrew found Ben with another woman and almost killed him. Three people had to pull him off…he was strangling Ben. It was really bad, because Ben told her the woman was his sister, and they were just having dinner. Viola was so angry with Andrew, and told him that she never wanted to see him again. I heard that he went a bit crazy."

Off in the distance, Andrew was lurking, watching, but unable to hear the conversation between Emily and Jack. He caught a glimpse of Elizabeth sitting in the porch swing. "Hmmm, a perfect opportunity," he thought.

Andrew walked up to the front of the café, surprising Elizabeth.

"Hi Andrew, you startled me. It's a little late for a walk around town, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. I just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay? Andrew remarked.

"Okay? Why would I not be okay? Elizabeth seemed confused.

"I just assumed that you and Jack had fought today, because he seems a bit cozy with my nurse over at the Jail." Andrew spoke convincingly.

"Andrew, I don't know what you think you saw, but Jack and I are fine!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but found herself feeling a bit unsure as she thought about her dealings with Rosemary.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to upset you. I just saw them on the Jail porch, and thought maybe something had happened." Andrew said, as he was doing his best to stir the pot. "Well, good night, Elizabeth. Sleep well."

"What? Oh, thank you, Andrew. Good night!" Elizabeth said, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Andrew walked toward home with a smile on his face, as he knew that he had planted a seed of doubt in Elizabeth's beautiful head.

"Well," Elizabeth thought, "Jack did say that I could call on him day or night, even if I had the smallest care in the world." Elizabeth started walking toward the Jail. It was dark, but the glow of the moon cast a light on the street and the buildings below.

Still talking on the porch with Emily, Jack was quite intrigued at the information he was obtaining regarding Andrew. "Crazy? What do you mean?" Jack was on the edge of his seat.

"Oh, Jack…I have said way too much. I should be going. Maybe we can talk again real soon?" Emily leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips.

Elizabeth came around the corner as she observed what seemed to be a romantic moment between Jack and Emily. Although she wanted to confront him, to let him know what she had seen, she was embarrassed, and simply turned around and ran home. Andrew, standing on the porch of his office, witnessed the exchange, and felt quite proud of himself.

Jack stammered as he backed away, "Emily? I…I…I'm sorry, but…"

"You don't have to say anything, Jack. I will see you tomorrow, and we can continue our talk then, okay?" Emily smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before walking away.

"Whoa, she has the wrong idea here. I need to find another way to get information on the good doctor." Jack thought to himself. "I don't trust Dr. Stapleton. He has something to hide, but if he knows that I am looking into his past, I might scare him off." Jack walked inside, thankful that Elizabeth was tucked away in bed, and most likely asleep, and did not see Emily kiss him.

Abigail was in the kitchen preparing tomorrow's dough for her wonderful biscuits, when Elizabeth ran up the stairs crying and slammed the door to her room. "Oh no, what has he done this time," Abigail thought, as she knew that only Jack could get Elizabeth so upset. She set the dough on a pan to rise, and then headed up the stairs to Elizabeth's room

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Abigail called as she lightly tapped on her bedroom door.

"I don't feel like talking right now, Abigail. I just want to die…I mean sleep!" Elizabeth said through her tears.

"Elizabeth, I am here, please come to me when you want to talk." Abigail pleaded.

"I'll be fine, Abigail." Elizabeth stated, but not convincingly.

Elizabeth lay in bed unable to sleep, because every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jack kissing another woman.

Jack couldn't sleep, because he was worried about her relationship with Andrew. Not that he thought she had romantic feelings for Andrew, but he felt that Andrew could not be trusted, and he was concerned for her safety.

Andrew lay in bed dreaming of Elizabeth, knowing that his plan had been set in motion…"Before long, you will be mine, Beth." He thought.

Emily found it hard to go to sleep, as every time she closed her eyes she saw Jack's face, and "those dimples."

The next morning, it was a beautiful sunny day, but Elizabeth felt quite blue. She wanted to pull the covers over her head, and had no desire to see anyone, especially Jack. The more she thought, the angrier she became, "how could he tell me he loves me, and then kiss another woman? Especially, a woman he barely knows?" Her tears began to flow again.

Jack, having no idea that Elizabeth was so upset with him, left early to do his morning rounds. He was hoping that Bill would be back soon with the information they needed to help in the serial killer investigation. "To think that I wanted to be in Cape Fullerton with all the action and now all I want is our little Coal Valley, and my quiet time with Elizabeth!" He thought.

Bill couldn't sleep, and left early for Lethbridge. He wanted to obtain the information he could, and get back to Coal Valley as soon as possible.

Elizabeth eventually came downstairs, and Abigail could see that her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"Do you feel like talking now, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"Maybe later, Abigail." Elizabeth replied as she walked through the dining area and out the front door.

"I wonder where she is going." Abigail asked herself. "Hopefully she is headed to talk with Jack."

Elizabeth wanted to talk with Andrew's nurse. "We haven't met, and maybe she just isn't aware that Jack and I are in a relationship." Elizabeth wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. "However, that still doesn't explain Jack's actions."

She walked into Andrew's office on the pretense to see him, but hoping to talk with his nurse.

"Good morning," Emily acknowledged her presence. "WOW, your eyes are really swollen. Please have a seat, and Dr. Stapleton will be with you shortly. Here is a form that I need you to fill out please."

"My name is Elizabeth Thatcher. I am the teacher here in town." She felt nervous introducing herself.

"Hi, my name is Emily Bradshaw. I am Dr. Stapleton's nurse. I am pleased to meet you." Emily responded. "You have a lovely town here. Everyone I have met here has been so warm and kind."

"I'll bet they have!" Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Are you here by yourself, or are you married?"

"No, I came here by myself, but I am hoping to change that soon." Emily remarked.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth inquired, as she began to feel weak in the knees.

"Well," Emily began, "I don't know if you have noticed; how could you not notice…the Constable is a very handsome man. I have such a hard time believing that he is not involved with anyone."

"So, what makes you think he isn't involved in a courtship with someone?" Elizabeth wanted to know the answer, but was afraid of what she would hear.

"Well, we talked for a long time last night, and he never said anything about courting anyone." Emily remarked. "Do you know something about Jack that I should know?"

"Know something about Jack? Apparently I don't." Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice.

Just then Andrew stepped out into the waiting area and saw Elizabeth.

"Please come into my office, Elizabeth." Andrew escorted her inside. "What's wrong? Do you feel bad? Your eyes are quite puffy today."

"I don't think there is anything medically wrong with me, Andrew." Elizabeth looked down as she spoke. "You were right about Jack, and your nurse. I cried all night; that's why my eyes are puffy. Do you have anything for a broken heart?"

"I sure do," Andrew smiled as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and held her tightly. As she started to cry, the tighter he held her. He kissed her on her forehead, and whispered, "I'm here; I'm not going anywhere." He continued to hold her until she stopped crying. His heart was soaring, as he was feeling the closeness with Elizabeth that he had been dreaming of.

"Let's get out of here. The fresh air will do you some good, Elizabeth." Andrew begged.

"What about your appointments? I don't want to take up too much of your time," Elizabeth replied.

They walked out of his office and headed for the door…"Emily, cancel the rest of my appointments for today. I have something more important to attend to." Andrew took Elizabeth by the arm and led her out the door.

"I certainly will, Dr. Stapleton." Emily replied. She watched as Andrew helped Elizabeth up into the buggy, and out of town they went.

A few patients came into the office to see Dr. Stapleton, and were somewhat upset that he was not available. Emily sent them on their way by rescheduling their appointments for the following day. She heard the door open again, and didn't want to have to deal with another unhappy patient. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it was Jack who had walked through the door.

"Hi Jack, how are you today?" Emily smiled broadly.

"I am doing well. I trust your day has been good?" Jack was not very good at making small talk. He wanted to get whatever information he could from Emily, but certainly did not want to lead her on.

"Well, I have had to deal with some angry patients today. Why is it that the boss always leaves the workers to clean up their mess?" She asked.

"What happened? May I help?" Jack was more than a little interested.

"No, it's alright now. We had appointments scheduled earlier, and when the school teacher came in…" Emily started to explain.

Jack exclaimed, "The school teacher came in? Where is she?"

"Dr. Stapleton cancelled all of his appointments and they left in the buggy." She answered, but wondered why he was so concerned. "Is something wrong, Jack?"

Jack, not wanting to give away any information regarding his investigation stated, "No, but I need to go finish my rounds."

"I hope we can finish our conversation tonight, Jack. I really enjoyed talking with you," Emily said, hoping that they would have some time together later.

Jack ran out the door, mounted his horse and headed out of town. His heart was pounding out of his chest. "I know that Elizabeth thinks of Andrew as a friend, and there is nothing wrong with going on a buggy ride with a friend," Jack said to himself, but then he thought of the fact that Andrew's feelings are far from ones of friendship, and he moved Taylor a bit faster.

Jack returned to town later in the afternoon, having not been able to locate Elizabeth. He saw the buggy at Dr. Stapleton's office and went straight to the café, but Abigail said that Elizabeth was not there.

"What did you do to her last night, Jack?" Abigail pleaded for information to help her understand her friend's sadness.

"I didn't do anything," He said. "When I left here last night after dinner everything was fine." Jack seemed to be at a loss as to what could have upset Elizabeth.

"I have to find her and straighten this out…whatever it is." Jack stated with a tone of desperation in his voice.

Bill, having ridden most of the day, finally reached Lethbridge. He went to the Mountie Post to obtain whatever information was available about their recent murder.

"Excuse me, Constable. My name is Inspector Bill Avery. I am here from Coal Valley looking into the recent murder spree." He stated.

"Hello, Inspector. My name is Constable Warren Reynolds. What information can I help you with?" He offered.

"What evidence has been collected, and have they determined that the murders are all connected?" Bill asked.

"Another telegram is going out today, but this is the information that we know… The victims were all between twenty and twenty eight years old, brunettes with long hair, slender builds, fairly well educated, all were strangled, with high levels of sedatives in their systems, and they all appeared to be in a courtship with a mysterious man. Well, most of the women were involved in courting a mystery man." Constable Reynolds explained.

"What do you mean…appeared to be in a courtship with a mysterious man? Didn't anyone ever see him?" Bill inquired.

"Well, from what we have ascertained, these women would meet the mystery man at locations away from town, but no one ever actually saw him with the victims. The last victim was involved in a courtship, but her suitor has been cleared of any wrongdoing." Constable Reynolds responded.

"Any other evidence?" Bill asked.

"There was a piece of plaid material found under the Winnipeg victim's body?" Constable Reynolds stated.

Bill thinking that he was on to something went outside to his horse and retrieved the piece of plaid material he had collected at the murder site in Moose Jaw.

"Does the material look like this, Constable?" Bill asked.

"It appears to be a match, Inspector." Constable Reynolds was upset that this clue was missed by those investigating in Moose Jaw. "May I keep this to run some tests?

"Certainly, but may I have a small sample to run some of my own tests?" Bill did not want to give all of the evidence away. "Will you notify me with the results? I will do the same after I run my tests."

"I will send you a telegram once the testing is completed." Constable Reynolds assured Bill that he would let him know.

"Thank you, Constable." Bill stated as he headed out of town, towards home, and back to Abigail.

Back in Coal Valley, Jack went from place to place looking for Elizabeth. He was not feeling good about the events that had taken place, as nothing seemed to be making any sense. He sat on the porch of the Jail looking for any signs of Elizabeth, but saw none.

Elizabeth walked in the back kitchen door, and surprised Abigail.

"Where have you been?" Abigail scolded her for being gone with no one knowing her whereabouts. "Jack and I have been really worried about you."

"I am sorry to have upset you, Abigail. That wasn't my intention." Elizabeth apologized.

"What's wrong?" Abigail pleaded with Elizabeth to confide in her.

"Abigail," Elizabeth asked, "why is it so hard to keep a relationship going with someone? I mean, you love them; all you think about is them, and you believe that they feel the same about you. Then in the blink of an eye it all crashes down around you. I know you have to trust the other person, and right now I don't know that I can do that."

"Elizabeth, I don't know what happened, or what you think Jack did, but I… "Abigail started to speak, but Elizabeth abruptly interrupted her.

"It's not what I think Jack did, it's what I saw Jack do, and I just can't give my life to someone that I can't trust." Elizabeth started to cry and ran to her bedroom.

Abigail turned to go after Elizabeth, but decided to wait and allow her time to calm down first. The back kitchen door flew open and Jack came inside.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Abigail, but I have been all over and I can't find Elizabeth anywhere. I am really worried." Jack was out of breath and his face was flushed.

"She's upstairs Jack," Abigail stated.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked as he started to run up the stairs to her room.

"Get back down here, Jack." Abigail yelled. "I don't know what's wrong; she wouldn't talk to me, but it has to do with something she said you did. She said that she can't trust you."

"Abigail, I have to talk with her. I don't know what I have done, but I have to make it right." Jack begged Abigail to allow him upstairs.

"Jack I know you want to see her, but she is not in a good frame of mind and you will only make things worse." Abigail stated, trying to get Jack to understand.

"Abigail? I don't know how things could be worse." Jack looked defeated as he walked through the empty dining room and out the door.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11-Seeking the Truth

Chapter 11- Seeking the Truth

Jack left the café and wandered home. He was paying no attention to his surroundings, as he had other things on his mind. He stepped up on his porch, and reached for the front door knob, when a voice in the darkness startled him.

"Jack? I was looking for you earlier. I thought maybe we could take a walk and you could show me around town." Emily was smiling and inviting herself into his space.

Jack, feeling quite uncomfortable with her advancements stated, "I'm sorry, Emily, but I am not feeling well this evening."

"Do you want me to get Dr. Stapleton?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm just going inside and get into bed. I hope things will be better tomorrow." Jack stated with a defeated tone.

Jack had many thoughts going on in his head, and his main concern right now was Elizabeth. He had no romantic interest in Emily, although he found her to be a sweet girl, she just wasn't Elizabeth. He knew there was information that she could give him regarding Dr. Stapleton, but he certainly didn't want to fool her into thinking he was interested in her to obtain it.

Jack had trouble sleeping, and got up early and started his rounds so he could get back to town and mend his fences with Elizabeth. "First, I need to know why she's mad at me!" Jack thought.

Jack rode out of town, stopping at the café long enough to observe that her room was dark. "I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered. Little did he know Elizabeth was in bed wide awake, unable to sleep, as she whispered, "I love you Jack."

As the sun came up, Elizabeth got dressed and headed downstairs. She still felt depressed but had come to the realization that she needed to talk with Jack. She headed over to the Jail, not realizing that Jack had already left to make his rounds. She opened the door, and stepped inside, "Jack, are you here?" She whispered. Receiving no answer, she stepped further inside and looked around. When she didn't see Jack, she became worried, not knowing if he had been out all night on a case, or had simply left early for his rounds. She was certainly hoping for the latter of the two possibilities.

Elizabeth returned to the café and sat on the swing as she did some serious thinking about Jack. "I can't believe that I have allowed someone else to come between Jack and me. I love him; I know he loves me, or at least he did, and if he can fall out of love that fast, then he is not the man I need in my life." She thought. The door to the café opened, and Andrew and Emily stepped outside. Andrew sent Emily on her way back to the office, and he came and sat with Elizabeth on the swing. They spoke casually for a few moments before Andrew put his arm around her shoulder caressing her upper arm.

Elizabeth jumped up from the swing, turned to Andrew and said, "I'm afraid that I may have given you the wrong idea, Andrew. I am so sorry if I did. Jack and I are on the outs right now, but the truth is, I love him, and I don't see that changing. I can't speak to his feelings for me, but whether he is in my life or not, I don't see anything but friendship between you and me. You are a wonderful man, Andrew, and a great catch for any woman…"

"Just not for you…The woman of my dreams!" He said sadly.

"I am not the woman of your dreams, Andrew." Elizabeth said with strong conviction. "I'm just the woman you can't have, and you are probably use to having any woman you want. If we had met at another time; if Jack wasn't in the picture, things may be different."

Andrew stood up, leaned in to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek, but she pulled away. He smiled, turned around and walked down the steps. He walked a few feet then turned to face Elizabeth; he smiled and said, "I can wait forever for you." He then turned and headed for home…"Hmm, if Jack wasn't in the picture," he said softly, "that's a possibility."

As the late afternoon approached, Elizabeth had not seen Jack, and she was getting worried. She walked over to the Jail and sat on the porch; she wanted to make sure they talked today, put their issues behind them, and either move forward as a couple or apart.

The sun was setting; it was getting late, and still no Jack. Elizabeth went inside the Jail to get a blanket, as it was becoming a bit chilly. She walked over to his desk and saw his sketch pad. She opened it up, and saw drawing after drawing of her. "He does love me. There are no drawings of Emily. They are all of me." She said with enthusiasm. "Oh Jack, please hurry home."

Jack was miles away from town dealing with Taylor, who suffered a leg injury while making rounds. Taylor slipped in a ditch, cutting his stifle, requiring a few stitches, and suffering a slice on his left front leg, which required medication, wrapping and no exercise. Jack was able to stitch the stifle; packed the leg with medication, and wrapped it for the night. Although Jack wanted desperately to get back home to talk with Elizabeth, he knew that his horse needed rest and veterinary care. Unfortunately, talking with Elizabeth would have to wait. He worried about Elizabeth, the hold that he feared Andrew was securing on her. Jack lay under the stars praying that Elizabeth was safe.

Elizabeth became more worried as the sky darkened. "It's not like Jack to be this late." She thought. She wrote him a note and left it on the desk. It read…  
"Dear Jack, we need to talk. Please come see me when you can. I still love you…Elizabeth"

She slowly walked back to the café praying all the while that Jack was somewhere safe.

The next morning came; Elizabeth awoke and hoped as she went downstairs, that Jack would be at a table waiting for her. But alas, he was not. The look of disappointment was visible on her face.

"What's the matter now?" Abigail asked.

"I'm worried about Jack…" Elizabeth said. "I mean, he didn't come home last night. That's not like him. I hope he's alright." The worry she felt was heard in her voice.

"That sure is a change. Yesterday you wanted to take off his head." Abigail laughed trying to lighten the mood, but she, too was worried about Jack. "I still don't know why you were so upset with him, and I assure you, Jack doesn't know why either!"

Just then the café door opened, and Elizabeth ran to see if it was Jack. She was let down when all she saw were several miners taking their seats for breakfast.

Andrew and Emily were heading over for breakfast when Andrew said, "Let's go see if Jack is in. I am sure you would rather have breakfast with him instead of me."

"That sounds like a great idea. He is such a nice man, and I still can't believe that he is not courting anyone." Emily stated.

"I guess he just hasn't found the woman of his dreams…that is until you arrived." Andrew said with a smile.

"I hope you are right, Andrew. I have to say, though, he is more than a little interested in your background," Emily remarked.

"What do you mean? You haven't told him anything, have you?"Andrew practically jumped down Emily's throat, frightening her.

"No, Andrew, I haven't said anything." Emily was scared, as she had not seen this anger in Andrew since he attacked his sister, Viola's, suitor. She was somewhat worried, because she knew that she had, in fact, told Jack some information that she should not have.

Andrew grabbed her arm, squeezing it hard, "ouch, Andrew, you're hurting me," she cried.

He bent down, with his lips near her ear and said, "I will do worse than that if you don't keep your mouth shut." He stood, took her by the arm and they continued to the Jail. They walked inside, and Jack was not there. Emily walked over to his bunk, to feel close to where he slept, while Andrew looked around. He opened the desk drawer, and found the two telegrams inside. He took them, and placed them in his pocket, "I'll read them later," he said to himself. As he started walking back to the door, he saw the note left my Elizabeth. "Hmm, he won't need this."

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"None of your business, let's go." Andrew took Elizabeth's note; stuck it in his coat pocket, and they headed to the café for breakfast.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Andrew said politely.

"Good morning, Andrew…Miss Bradshaw," Elizabeth responded.

"Good morning," Emily replied.

Elizabeth left to return to the kitchen to help Abigail serve breakfast. "You know, Abigail…I love Jack, but if he has decided that he doesn't want me, I have to say that Miss Bradshaw seems sweet."

"You know, Elizabeth…You beat all. You are too sweet for your own good. You love Jack, and I know he loves you. You need to find your backbone; start fighting for what you want…who you want." Abigail said sternly. "You never know when everything can be taken away from you."

"Abigail, it just isn't in my nature to be rude or forceful with people." Elizabeth replied. "I can't be underhanded and sneaky like some people," Elizabeth thought back to her many dealings with Rosemary. "I want a man to want me, truly want me, and I can't force them to have those feeling."

"I am not saying be rude or forceful, Elizabeth," Abigail implored. "But you say Miss Bradshaw is sweet? Give her an opportunity to back away from Jack gracefully. Apparently she doesn't know about you. Let's see how sweet she is once she learns that you and Jack are together." Abigail encouraged Elizabeth to confront Emily.

"That is, if we are still together." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and simultaneously frowned. "I do need to talk with them. I can't continue like this."

"Miss Bradshaw?" Elizabeth stated as she approached their table. "I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast, but when you are done, may I have a word with you?"

"I'm finished," Emily stated as she jumped up from her seat.

Andrew, feeling a bit nervous about what Elizabeth wanted to discuss, spoke up, "I'm sorry ladies, but Emily and I need to get to the office." He took Emily's arm, and led her to the door.

Emily flinched when Andrew took her arm. Elizabeth said, "Oh my, what happened to your arm? That is a nasty bruise you have there."

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Elizabeth. Emily slipped getting out of the buggy earlier, and I tried to catch her. I'm afraid that I accidentally grabbed her arm too hard." Andrew admitted.

Emily shook her head up and down, but did not make eye contact with Elizabeth.

"Well, I guess you are lucky to have a doctor as your boss. I am sure that Andrew will take care of you," Elizabeth smiled at Andrew.

"I will certainly take care of Emily, and she knows that when I say something, I always follow through." Andrew looked coldly at Emily.

"You have a nice day, and Miss Bradshaw, I really do need to talk with you today, if possible." Elizabeth felt a bit nervous being around Emily, but knew that she needed to confront the situation or nothing would be resolved.

Andrew and Emily headed back to the office. "I don't care what you have to do, but you stay away from Elizabeth." He warned.

"Why?" Emily asked. "I would like to get to know her. Especially if I'm going to be staying in town; I would like to have some friends."

"You just concentrate on the Constable, but don't tell him anything about me or my family…I'm warning you!" Andrew raised his voice, scaring Emily.

"I won't say anything!" Emily promised, but knew that she had already told Jack things that she should not have.

Emily and Andrew observed Elizabeth heading over to the Jail. She walked in the door and saw no sign of Jack, but also noticed that her note was gone. "Why didn't he come see me?" She asked herself.

Jack had started off early walking Taylor back to town. The stitches in his stifle looked good, although the area was swollen. Jack had rewrapped Taylor's leg before they started back home. On the way back, Jack heard the sound of a horse galloping up behind him. Jack turned to see Bill, who rode up beside him and dismounted.

"What happened here?" Bill asked.

Jack looking disgusted, responded, "I was making my rounds yesterday, and Taylor fell in the ditch out by the Anderson's place. He would have been two legged if he had been able to stand that way. I took care of him the best I could, but he needs to get back to town and rest." Jack continued, "I hope you found out some information on your trip. Things are bad here, Bill. There is something not right about Dr. Stapleton."

"I did find evidence, and I brought some of it back with me for testing. So what is going on here? Are the ladies alright?" Bill asked, but noticing once he mentioned "the ladies," Jack's facial expression changed.

"Bill, I don't know what happened," Jack started to explain. He told Bill about Emily, the misunderstanding she apparently has about him.

"Oh, man…you are in trouble," Bill shook his head, not believing the trouble that Jack unintentionally finds himself. "Why did you come out here, instead of staying in town and working this out with Elizabeth?"

Jack began again, "I am the town Constable, and I have duties to fulfill. Besides, I tried to talk with Elizabeth, but I couldn't find her. I know what happened with Emily, and it was totally innocent on my part, but Elizabeth doesn't know about that. Thankfully, she was at home and didn't see anything. I didn't tell Emily about Elizabeth, because I was using her to get information on the good doctor. I really feel bad about that, but my heart belongs to Elizabeth…It always will and I will do whatever is necessary to protect her."

Bill stated, "I know how you feel about Elizabeth. Actually, I think anyone that sees you two together know how you feel about her. You need to find Elizabeth and make her understand."

The two Mounties walked toward town with their horses in tow, both looking forward to seeing their ladies, one of them excited about the possibilities, and the other hoping to make things right.

Elizabeth walked out of the Jail saddened at the fact that Jack didn't seem concerned enough to come see her. "Maybe he is tired of me acting like a child, and he doesn't want to talk to me. I should have just confronted them when I saw the kiss. At least I wouldn't be wondering about his intentions." Elizabeth started walking toward the lake; sitting by the lake always seemed to clear her head.

Jack and Bill made it back to town. They took their horses to the Livery, and Bill headed over to the café to see Abigail. Jack stayed at the Livery to re bandage Taylor's leg, but once finished, he also headed to the café in hopes of finding Elizabeth.

On his way to the café, Jack ran into Emily. Jack seemed a bit flustered, as they were out in the open, and he did not want anyone, especially Elizabeth, to see anything that would be viewed as improper.

"Hi, Jack. I missed you last night." Emily smiled which made Jack even more uncomfortable.

Jack replied, "I had an issue yesterday while on rounds, and I didn't get back until this morning."

"I am on an errand for Andrew, but I hope we can spend some time together later." Emily said coyly.

"Yes, we do need to talk later, but I need to find Elizabeth first." He said emphatically.

"Elizabeth? The school teacher? Why do you need to talk with her? Isn't she courting Andrew?" Emily asked.

"Well, she wasn't as of a few days ago. I'm not sure what is going on now." Jack said sadly.

Emily jumped in and said, "I saw her this morning. She asked to talk with me, but I had to get to work. Last I saw, she was headed toward the Jail."

Jack was excited. He excused himself, and ran to the Jail. He flew in the door, "Elizabeth?" He yelled. Jack looked around and saw no sign of Elizabeth. He said hello to Rip and Biscuit, and sat at his desk to plan his next move. He opened his desk drawer, but did not see the telegrams that he knew he had left there. "Who took them," he wondered. Jack decided to head over to the café to see if Elizabeth was there.

"What did the Constable have to say?" Andrew interrogated Emily as she returned to the office.

"Nothing, we are supposed to talk later. He was looking for your lady…said he needed to talk with her." She responded.

"That isn't going to happen." Andrew said under his breath.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12- Taken by Surprise

Chapter 12- Answers Lead to More Questions

Jack walked into the Jail, and saw Bill working at the desk. "Hey," Jack asked, "Did you take the telegrams out of the drawer?

"No," Bill replied. Are you sure you left them there?"

"I'm positive. Now to figure out who had a need to take them?" Jack responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Stapleton had something to do with it. The telegrams aside, what did you find out in Lethbridge."

"Well, I stopped off first in Moose Jaw. I have to say that the investigation was shotty, at best. There was a piece of blue plaid material that I found near where the Moose Jaw victim was found. That piece of material appears to match another sample that was found underneath the Winnipeg victim." Bill advised.

Jack provided the information that he had recently received, "Emily told me that she was best friends with Dr. Stapleton's sister. They are from Moose Jaw, although Emily left for a while to attend nursing school. When she moved back home after graduating, his sister had gotten married and moved away. Dr. Stapleton convinced Emily to move here and work for him. Emily mentioned something about Dr. Stapleton going crazy following a major fight with his sister. I have been trying to find out what she meant."

"The Moose Jaw victim's last name was Stanhope, and she was a lifelong resident of the area. It is not a huge city, so I would imagine that Dr. Stapleton, and Emily knew her or of her," Bill remarked. He continued, "I took a small sample of the two pieces of material to send off for my independent tests. I should have the results soon. You need to go find Elizabeth, Jack. You are no good to this investigation if you are worried about her safety." Bill placed the remaining material evidence in his desk drawer.

Jack started pacing the floor, "I wish I knew where Elizabeth was, Bill. I'm going over to the café and wait for her there."

"What about the lake; do you think she might have gone there? Bill suggested.

"I will wait at the café, and see if she comes back. If not, I'm heading to the lake," Jack answered.

"Oh, I forgot, we were supposed to get another telegram. Did it arrive? Bill asked.

"Not that I am aware. Do you want to go check with Ned Yost? Jack asked.

"I'm headed there now." Bill replied.

Back at Dr. Stapleton's office, Andrew was getting a bit antsy, "I am going out to find Elizabeth," Andrew told Emily.

"Jack is looking for her too." Emily responded. "Do you know why he's looking for her?"

"No," Andrew shouted at her. He turned away from Emily but kept talking. However, he seemed to be talking to someone else, and they were the only two people in the room.

Emily backed away and stood in the corner. She had been frightened by Andrew before, but this was a side of him that she had not previously seen. She watched as he appeared to be carrying on a conversation with someone…

"You don't know what you're talking about. Beth is beautiful, smart, and caring…nothing like those other women." Andrew spun around and was staring off in the distance, but appeared to be "listening" to someone. "Well, if you could have met her, you would love her, just like I do." Andrew snapped back to reality as quickly as he slipped out.

"What are you looking at?" Andrew asked Emily in his usual sweet voice.

"Um, nothing. Just waiting for you to tell me what you want me to do this afternoon." Emily responded.

"I'm going to the café and pick up a picnic for Elizabeth and me. Maybe you can find Jack and have dinner with him." Andrew encouraged Emily to pursue Jack.

"I will," Emily stated. She actually would have told him anything to get him out of the office, because he had truly scared her.

Jack was in the café kitchen, waiting for Elizabeth; hoping to see Elizabeth. He knew that he had to talk with her, and no one had seen her for hours. He heard the door to the café open, and Andrew walked in. Jack heard Andrew talking with Abigail.

"Do you have any chicken, fruit, pie and lemonade to fill my picnic basket?" Andrew asked Abigail.

"I believe I do, Dr. Stapleton. Just a minute," Abigail advised, "How many people should I pack for?"

"Oh, just two…a special woman and myself, please." He boasted.

Abigail walked into the kitchen and saw that Jack had been listening to every word. "She is having a picnic dinner with him? Abigail how could she?"

"Jack," Abigail pleaded, "Please don't assume anything. When Elizabeth left here today, she wanted nothing more than to see you. There is something going on with Dr. Stapleton, but Elizabeth is not a part of it. Trust me, Jack."

"I have to find Elizabeth, Abigail. If she comes home before I see her, don't let her leave," Jack begged.

"Please find her Jack. I'm worried about her." Abigail replied.

After watching Andrew leave the café and hop in his buggy, Jack ran out the back kitchen door and headed to the Livery to borrow a horse.

As he was leaving the Livery, Emily waved him down.

"I'm in a hurry, Emily," Jack yelled as he passed her. "We'll have to talk later."

"Wait, Jack, I have information for you," Emily screamed, but Jack was too far away, and focused on Elizabeth to hear her.

"What information do you have for Constable Thornton?" Bill asked as he approached Emily.

"Um, well, I need to speak to Jack about it." Emily responded.

"I'm Inspector Bill Avery, and I can take down the information you have and give it to Constable Thornton." Bill stated.

"No sir. I will wait for Jack," Emily replied.

"If you change your mind, I will be at the Jail," Bill advised as he left, ripping into the telegram as he walked.

Emily turned to head back to the doctor's office as she whispered, "I have to tell Jack. I can trust him, but Andrew scares me!"

Andrew arrived at the lake unaware that Jack was in hot pursuit. He grabbed the picnic basket and headed off to find Elizabeth. Andrew found her sitting on the bank of the lake, with her head in her arms and resting on her knees, unaware of his presence.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Andrew said softly. He knelt down beside her, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" Elizabeth asked, and feeling uncomfortable with his closeness.

"I remember you telling me how special this place was to you," Andrew said as he reached down and took Elizabeth's hand in his; bringing it up to his lips to kiss, before she jerked it away.

Elizabeth was getting quite nervous with Andrew's continued advances. She went to stand, to walk away, but her shoe was hung on her dress and she fell back down. She felt the need to make Andrew understand again that she loved Jack. "Andrew, this place is special to me, because it is where Jack told me that he loved me."

"Elizabeth, I know that Jack was important to you, and you thought that he loved you. I'm sorry to say, Jack is back in town carrying on with my nurse. He's forgotten about you." Andrew could see the hurt in Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth did not want Andrew to see how upset she was, but she was unable to keep the tears from welling in her eyes. Andrew leaned over to hug her and provide her comfort, but his closeness only frightened her, and she pushed him away. Andrew became angry at her refusing him, and he pushed Elizabeth down, holding her by her upper arms as she struggled to get away. "Andrew what are you doing? Please let me go!" Elizabeth cried. She looked into Andrew's eyes and noticed coldness; it was as if the Andrew she knew was gone. Elizabeth listened as Andrew seemed to be talking with someone else.

"I told you that she would be mine. You don't know what you're talking about. She is so different from the others. Stop it…stop saying that! If you were still here, you would love her. She's mine now, and you have to accept that!" Andrew was ranting as he continued to hold her down, unable to move.

Andrew leaned down along the side of her face, running his lips across her ear, whispering, "You're mine now, Beth! Stop struggling and I will let you go. We need to get out of here anyway."

Elizabeth stopped struggling as she tried to think of something to get her out of this situation. "Oh Jack, I need you, I'm so scared," she prayed that Jack would find her, protect her…save her!

Andrew leaned over kissing Elizabeth's lips hard, which caused her to start struggling again. He continued to kiss her as she turned her head from side to side trying to evade him. These kisses were cold, and unfeeling; nothing like the soft romantic moments she shared with Jack. Suddenly, Jack came through the clearing, and saw Elizabeth struggling with Andrew.

"Let her go, now!" Jack demanded. He started rushing toward them.

Suddenly, Andrew stood up, and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a revolver…pointing it at Elizabeth, which stopped Jack in his tracks.

"Andrew, I don't know what happened, but you don't want to do this; you don't want to hurt Elizabeth." Jack yelled, hoping to break through to him.

"You're right, Constable. I don't want to hurt Elizabeth." He started to lower the gun, but then said, "You, however, are a different matter, Constable," as a shot rang out.

"NO, oh no, Jack? Jack? JACK?" Elizabeth screamed as she saw Jack fall. She continued to struggle as Andrew drug her through the clearing and to the buggy. Andrew spooked Jack's horse, forced Elizabeth into the buggy; cracked the whip on the horse and they galloped away leaving Jack with unknown injuries. Elizabeth continued to scream for him to let her go, "let me go to Jack, please. He needs help!"

"Okay, so maybe she is like the others," Andrew began conversing with someone else. "Now that Jack is out of the picture, she will learn to love me, like the others did." They were flying down the road with the horse almost out of control, yet he continued to talk with someone in his head. "You will see. I've told you over and over, I'm sorry about what happened, but you didn't have to do it."

"Do what, Andrew?" Elizabeth cried.

"Be quiet, Beth, I have to think, I need to keep you safe, where can we go where she can't find her." Andrew began to ramble.

Elizabeth kept turning around, hoping to see some sign of Jack behind them. She was so worried about Jack, as she saw him fall, but didn't see where he was shot. "Please, Lord, watch over Jack. I don't care if he wants to be with someone else…I need him to be okay," Elizabeth continued to pray for her and Jack's safety.

Elizabeth realized that they were heading away from town. The buggy was flying down the dirt road, running Landon and Meg Harper's buggy into the grass.

"Wasn't that Elizabeth?" Meg asked.

"Yes and Dr. Stapleton. There must be an emergency outside of town," Landon replied.

Back at the lake, Jack lie bleeding from his head and left shoulder. Once hit in the shoulder, Jack fell backwards, striking his head on a rock, and knocking him unconscious. As he came to and tried to get up, he was unsteady and continued to fall back down. Thinking of Elizabeth, and his need to get to her, Jack found the strength to get up, and make his way through the clearing. Finding his horse gone, Jack started running back to town.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13- Revelations

Chapter 13- Revelations

Jack ran as fast and as far as he could toward town. He needed help to find Elizabeth, and stop Andrew. Just outside town, Jack collapsed in the tall grass on the side of the road. Landon and Meg Harper were on their way back home from town when Meg caught a glimpse of something.

"Landon…STOP! Meg yelled.

Landon pulled hard on the reins bringing the buggy to a halt. He jumped down, and ran back to where Meg pointed. There in the tall grass, they found Jack, with blood running down the back of his head, laying face down. He was breathing, but appeared to be unconscious. Meg ran over to help as Landon rolled Jack over on his back. They then observed the wound in his shoulder. Meg got the buggy, and brought it back to Jack and Landon. They put Jack in the back of the buggy, and covered him with a blanket. Jack began to stir, but his words were incomprehensible. They turned the buggy around, and started heading back to town. Once in town, Landon stopped at Dr. Stapleton's office. He was not there, but Emily came outside to help. She was surprised when she removed the blanket and saw Jack.

"Let's get him in the office," Emily yelled. "Do you know what happened to him?" She looked toward Landon and Meg for answers.

Meg spoke up and said," I don't know what happened. We were on our way home, and I saw him in the grass. We brought him here as fast as we could. What is wrong with him?

Emily quickly looked over Jack's injuries, and stated, "He seems to have been shot in the shoulder, but I believe the bullet went clean through. As for the head wound; it looks like he may have been hit by something. He is very lucky that you came along."

"Is he still unconscious?" Landon asked.

"Yes unfortunately so." Emily replied.

Landon headed out the door to find Bill, as it was apparent that there was a problem in town. However, with Jack unable to provide any information, no one knew who to be looking for.

"Inspector Avery?" Landon yelled as he ran in the door of the Jail. "My wife and I found Constable Thornton injured just outside town. He is unconscious and he is at the doctor's office."

Bill jumped up and ran out heading to Dr. Stapleton's office. He ran in the door and into the examining room, "Is he alright?"

Emily was still examining him, but stated, "I am more concerned about the fact that he hasn't woken up yet. The bullet went cleanly through."

"Bullet? He was shot?" Bill asked as he was pacing the floor. "I need to go tell Abigail and Elizabeth. Let me know as soon as he wakes up." Bill ran out the door headed over to the café to break the news to Abigail and Elizabeth.

Andrew and Elizabeth were now miles away from town. Elizabeth was crying, and pulling on Andrew's arms trying to get him to stop. She continued to beg Andrew to stop the buggy and just let her off. "Please Andrew, just let me go. I won't tell anyone where you are. I need to make sure Jack is alright." It was difficult to understand her as she was crying uncontrollably.

On the buggy, Andrew yelled at Elizabeth to "be quiet…Stop talking about Jack. You know that he doesn't care about you. He's moved on to someone else. Besides, I'm getting you away from here to protect you. If she knows where you are, she will kill you."

"She? Who's she," Elizabeth cried.

"Be quiet, we don't want her to know we're here." Andrew said in a hushed tone.

The more he talked the more frightened Elizabeth became. At one point, Elizabeth, being so scared, stood up to jump off the buggy as they passed a field of plush grass. However, as she stood, Andrew grabbed her arm, forcing her back down on the seat. He then held her tightly so she could not move. The buggy continued on down the road as Andrew was searching for a safe place to hide.

Bill ran into the café looking for Abigail, and Elizabeth. The café was crowded, and Bill called Abigail into the kitchen where he told her what he knew…which wasn't much. "Where's Elizabeth? She needs to know," Bill said as he was trying to be calm for Abigail's safe, but knew how serious the situation was.

"I haven't seen Elizabeth since earlier today. I know that they are on the outs, Bill, but we need to find her. She needs to be with Jack." Abigail said as she gathered her shawl and headed out into the dining room.

Cat was sitting with Florence having dinner when Abigail asked her to come into the kitchen. Abigail was quite unraveled, but stated, "Constable Thornton has been shot. He is at Dr. Stapleton's office, and I need to go find Elizabeth. Would you mind keeping an eye on things here? The food is already prepared, but most everyone has finished eating. Please don't worry about cleaning anything up, just lock the door when the last customer leaves. I will clean later."

Cat hurried Abigail out the door, "Don't worry about anything here. Florence and I have it under control!"

Jack and Abigail ran to Dr. Stapleton's office. They ran inside as Landon and Meg were leaving.

"Bill, we have to find Elizabeth. She needs to be here with Jack." Abigail said.

Abigail came out of the examining room and seemed very worried. "Bill he is still out of it, and we have no idea what happened. I don't know where Elizabeth is. All I know is that Dr. Stapleton came in to the café to get food for a picnic dinner. He didn't say who his picnic was with. All he said was that he needed food for a special woman and himself. I assumed it was Elizabeth, and so did Jack."

Emily came out and said, "He is still out of it, but seems to be stirring some. I heard someone mention Elizabeth?"

"Yes Emily, I don't want to upset you, but the truth is that Jack and Elizabeth were courting before Andrew came to town and tried to come between them," Abigail stated, but hated to be the bearer of bad news.

I knew that something wasn't quite right when I was alone with Jack. I think I knew that he wasn't interested in me. I was just hoping that…" Emily was lost in thought.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Jack could be heard calling out. Emily, Bill and Abigail ran into the room. Bill had to hold Jack down as he was thrashing and trying to get off the table. "Let me go!" Jack continued to fight until Emily gave him a mild sedative. It wasn't enough to knock him out for long, but it did calm him down.

Emily knew that she needed to tell someone about Andrew, but she was afraid. She had seen Andrew snap in and out of reality before, but these episodes appeared to be occurring more frequently. Emily knew now that Andrew talked her into coming to Coal Valley in hopes of using her to split up Jack and Elizabeth. She didn't quite understand, because she never saw Jack and Elizabeth together, so when Andrew encouraged her to pursue Jack, she saw no reason not to. A lot of thoughts were going through her head…"Why didn't you tell me Jack? I feel so stupid!" She thought.

Emily realized that she would have time to confront Jack once he was well, but now it was important to find Elizabeth. "Inspector?" Emily called out, "Andrew left here to get a picnic dinner for he and Elizabeth. She wasn't with him, but he seemed to have an idea where she was."

Bill asked, "Do you know where he was headed?"

"I'm sorry, I don't" Emily responded.

"How much longer do you think Jack will be out?" Abigail asked.

"He shouldn't be out long. I only gave him a mild sedative." Emily replied. She bandaged his head, which had stopped bleeding, and cleaned his shoulder wound. "His left arm will be in a sling for a few weeks, and he is going to have a bad headache when he wakes up, but I believe he will be fine."

Miles outside of town, Andrew brought the horse to a walk, as it was obvious that he could not physically continue. Elizabeth was cold, and distraught. She wanted to get back to Jack; she needed to get back to Jack, but she didn't know how. Off in the distance, Andrew saw a small cabin in the clearing. He headed the horse in that direction, thinking "we can stay there."

Andrew grabbed Elizabeth's arm, pulling her from the buggy. She fell, tearing her dress, and causing a deep gash in her leg. He carried her inside, and then went back out to retrieve his medical bag. Elizabeth tried to leave while Andrew was outside, but her leg injury caused her to fall only steps from where she began. He drew back a syringe and gave Elizabeth a sedative to knock her out. Andrew stitched up and bandaged her leg. He knew that Elizabeth would be knocked out all night, which allowed him to sleep as well.

Bill knew that he needed to get started looking for Elizabeth, but with nightfall fast approaching, and so much ground to cover, he had no idea where to start. He hoped that when Jack came to that he would have information that they could use.

"I'm heading over to the Jail. Please come get me if Jack comes to." Bill advised.

Abigail reached out and took Bill's hand squeezing it, "He's going to be just fine. I know it."

"I know he is. I'm more worried about Elizabeth at this point." Bill was noticeably concerned.

Bill left, leaving Emily and Abigail to watch over Jack.

"Mrs. Stanton, why didn't Jack tell me about Elizabeth? I feel so stupid. You know, I come from a small town, not much bigger than this. When I went to nursing school in the States, well, in St. Louis actually, the women were so much more forward than I was ever use to. I'm afraid that I practically threw myself at Jack. I am so humiliated, and embarrassed. I would never want to take someone else's man." Emily felt comfortable talking with Abigail, as she had a way of putting people at ease.

"Emily," Abigail started, "No one blames you, and yes, Jack should have told you. He is crazy about Elizabeth, but Dr. Stapleton used both of you to get what he wanted. He set a plan in motion, and everything seemed to fall in place for him. I think Jack was so worried about Elizabeth, and he was wary of Dr. Stapleton, so he did what he could to get information that would help him."

"Mrs. Stanton?" Emily began, but didn't know how to say what was on her mind.

"Please call me Abigail." She responded.

"Abigail? Is Inspector Avery trustworthy? Emily asked.

"Is something wrong?" Abigail asked.

"Well," Emily replied with some hesitancy, "I wanted to talk with Jack about Andrew, but I'm scared. I'm afraid that he has Elizabeth, and the information I have may be helpful."

"Emily, please, if you have any information about Andrew and Elizabeth, please tell us, tell somebody. We need to find her!" Abigail begged Emily to open up.

"You don't understand. I'm afraid of Andrew. He isn't always like the nice sweet man that everyone sees. He can be violent too." Emily was shaking, and tears began to fall.

Abigail reached over to hug Emily and provide some emotional support. "What do you mean that he can be violent too?" Abigail asked.

Emily stated, "Andrew's sister was courting a man named Ben. He found Ben out with another woman, and attacked him. It took three men to pull Andrew off of Ben. Andrew's sister was so angry with him; she said that she never wanted to speak to him again, and it devastated Andrew. You see, Andrew and Viola's parents were killed in a stage coach robbery, and they were raised by their grandparents. They were always very close…at least they were close until he went after Ben. After that, I was told that Andrew went crazy. I'm not exactly sure what that meant, but I do know that he was different when I saw him next."

"Do you think he would hurt Elizabeth?" Abigail asked and hoped that the answer would be "no."

Emily sat and thought for a moment before saying, "Andrew is very infatuated with Elizabeth, and he thinks she feels the same about him. I don't think he would harm her…at least not when he is in his right mind. However, he loses control, and during those episodes, I think he could hurt anyone."

Abigail said, "I am so afraid that Andrew has Elizabeth. We need to find her. Is there any other information you can think of that?"

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Jack was starting to awaken, and was slightly disoriented. "Bring her back!" He kept repeating. "I will find you, Elizabeth. I love you."

Emily's heart sank as she heard Jack profess his love for Elizabeth. "Abigail, would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on Jack while I go tell Inspector Avery everything I know. If I don't tell him then I will feel responsible if anyone else gets hurt."

"Yes, please do. We will be fine here." Abigail encouraged Emily to hurry.

Emily left and headed over to the Jail.

Wendell Backus was sitting on the Jail steps when Emily ran over. "Have you seen Inspector Avery," she asked.

"He just went to the Livery to check on the Constable's horse," Wendell replied. He will be back in a few minutes. The door is open if you want to wait inside. She went inside, and closed the door behind her.

Emily was inside the Jail for a few moments when Bill returned and walked inside. He found her staring at several items on his desk…the recently received telegram, and pieces of the material that was found at several of the murders.

Where did you find that material? Emily asked.

"Why do you ask?" Bill responded.

Emily took the magnifying glass from the desk; running it across the material, stating, "That is a specific plaid pattern that you had to get from France. You see you have to look very closely, but the thread pattern is very intricate. Andrew's grandmother bought his sister and me coats that have that material as a lining. You couldn't find it here in Canada or the States."

"Miss Bradshaw," Bill hesitated, "What is Dr. Stapleton's sister's name?

"Viola Stanhope, why do you ask?" She seemed puzzled.

Wendell heard a bloodcurdling scream. It startled him, and he started in the door as Emily ran out. She pushed passed Wendell and ran back to the doctor's office. Once inside, she grabbed her things and started out the door again. She was visibly upset, and Abigail grabbed her to keep her from leaving.

"What's wrong, Emily? What happened?" Abigail asked as she held her and tried to provide her with some comfort.

Emily cried, "He killed her. I have to get out of here. He will kill me too!"

"Elizabeth? He killed Elizabeth? Abigail yelled.

Hearing Elizabeth's name, Jack got off the table and staggered into the waiting room. "Elizabeth is dead?" Jack cried out as he fell to his knees.

"I don't know about Elizabeth. I saw the telegram on Jack's desk. They identified the murder victim from Moose Jaw…Viola Stanhope. That's Andrew's sister!" Emily cried out. She was trying to explain to Jack and Abigail, all the while wanting to get away. She feared for her life. She broke away from Abigail and was on her way out the door when Bill grabbed her.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- You're Not Lost

**Note****: I want to sincerely thank those who have taken the time to leave reviews of my story, and writing. I have never done this before, and opening oneself up to possible criticism can be a daunting task. I truly appreciate all of the kind words. I have to say that this has really been a blast!**

Chapter 14- You're Not Lost

"Wait…I can't let you go, Emily, we need your help." Bill said as he held her tightly. Emily continued to fight, but eventually gave up once she realized that she could not get away.

Abigail helped Jack to his feet. "Jack you need to sit down and rest. You are in no condition to go after Elizabeth. Let Bill do his job…He will find her and bring her home." Abigail sat Jack down; sitting next to him, holding his hand and trying to provide emotional support. It was difficult, however, as Abigail was also very worried about Elizabeth's safety.

Jack kept trying to get up, "I need to find her; she's in danger…I have to get to her."

As Emily walked around the office looking for signs of anything that could help them find Elizabeth, Bill held Jack down, "I know what she means to you, Jack. I will find her, and bring her back to you."

Jack seemed lost; he had not felt this helpless since his father passed away, but he knew that he would only hold Bill back if he went out looking for Elizabeth. However, that didn't keep him from wanting to search for her; feeling the need to be the one to bring her home.

Emily came out of the back room and stated, "Andrew must have come back here after he left for the picnic."

"Why, what did you find? Abigail asked.

"It's more like what I didn't find." Emily responded. "Andrew's medical bag is missing, as well as his clothing that he kept here, a revolver, and many of the blankets that we keep for patients. I also found these…"

"What are they?" Bill asked as he reached and took two envelopes out of Emily's hand. The first envelope was sealed, and addressed to Viola Stanhope, but was never mailed.

Bill ripped open the envelope, and began reading aloud…  
"Please forgive me dear Viola. I know you depended on me to protect you after Ma and Pa died. I did just that for many years, starting even before we lost them. I thought I was protecting you when I stood up to Ben. I told you that he was no good for you. None of the men you courted were good enough for you, but if they made you happy, then I was happy too. You're so sweet, and kind, and deserve someone so much better than Ben. Why wouldn't you listen to me? I didn't want him to make a fool of you. You thought he loved you, but he really loved someone else. I hated him for hurting you so."

The letter continued, but it appeared to be a separate entry, "Viola, I was so hurt when you said that we were no longer family. I really miss you, but I've realized that I have to go on with my life. But going on with my life has meant changing it in many ways. I could not go back to medical school. Becoming a doctor was something I had wanted all my life. You knew that, Viola, and you took it away from me. Too many people had seen my name in the papers; I had to leave town. Somehow Grandma managed to get me into a school in the States. No one knew me there, or the Stapleton name. I no longer had my name…Andrew Stanhope. In order to go on, I became Andrew Stapleton. I could not come home to Moose Jaw, and I spent my time traveling from town to town, trying to find a place to settle down. Why did you have to kill them? Did you hate me that much? You took my sanity, Viola, so I took your life. I have finally found peace with a beautiful woman. I am sorry that everything had to end for you, dear sister. I had to put an end to the killing. Those poor women; did you have to kill them just because they loved me? You will never take Beth away from me!"

At the bottom of the page was another entry, "Viola, stop tormenting me. I know you are dead…I watched you die, Please don't take Beth from me." 

"Do you know anything about what he's written in this letter?" Bill asked Emily.

Emily responded, "I know that he was very close with his grandmother. She was from St. Louis, but moved to Moose Jaw when Mr. and Mrs. Stanhope were killed. I had heard that Andrew had gone crazy, but I didn't really know what that meant. I knew how much he wanted to be a doctor; it was always his big dream. When I came home from school, his grandmother, Mrs. Stanhope, told me that Andrew's only chance to finish medical school was to go where no one knew him, or recognized his name. That's why I was to refer to him as Dr. Andrew Stapleton. It wasn't my business, so I kept quiet. Then the more I learned about Andrew, the more frightened I became, and I didn't want to say anything."

Bill looked at the second envelope, dated just one week prior. "Well now, this is interesting," he remarked.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It appears that the good doctor is in fact not a doctor after all. The school apparently found out that some of his records had been forged, and he has been stripped of his licensure." Bill said as he partially read from the letter.

Landon and Meg Harper had forgotten a few items and stopped at the mercantile before heading home. As they passed the doctor's office, Bill and Abigail stepped outside.

"How is the Constable doing? Landon asked as they passed by.

"He's conscious, but hurting quite a bit. Our concern now is to find Elizabeth." Bill responded with a look of desperation.

"We saw Dr. Stapleton and Elizabeth in a buggy heading out of town. They were going so fast and actually ran us off the road." Meg was eager to provide the information, "We assumed that they were heading to an emergency."

"Which way were they headed, Mr. Harper? Bill asked, hoping for a break in finding Elizabeth.

"They were heading west out of town." Landon replied. "If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Thank you, I may take you up on that. There is a lot of ground to cover, and Jack is in no condition to be out riding on a horse." Bill was grateful for the offer.

"Landon, dear, I will stay here and help take care of the Constable. Please be careful." Meg said as she hopped down from the buggy and climbed the steps to the doctor's office.

"Mr. Harper, you take your buggy. When we find Elizabeth, she may not be in any condition to ride a horse." Bill stated. He then ran to the Livery, saddled his horse, and returned to the doctor's office.

Jack stepped out on the porch, resting his head in his hands as his elbows leaned on the railing. As Landon and Bill started to leave, Jack tried to walk to the steps, "I'm coming with you," he said as he started to fall, but was caught by Emily and Abigail.

"Jack, we will find her. I'm not coming back until I find her." Bill promised as he and Landon headed out of town.

Abigail helped Jack back inside the office, and took him to the examining room to lie down. It was evident that Jack was not going to rest, as he kept getting up from the bed, and trying to walk out of the room. His worry for Elizabeth's safety and the concern for not being there to protect her were evident on his face. He felt defeated at having to depend on others to find her.

"Jack…Elizabeth is a strong woman. She has proven over and over again how resilient she is. She crossed a prairie alone; she gave up her privileged lifestyle and has adapted well in Coal Valley. Love is a powerful thing…She will do whatever she has to do to get back to you Jack."

Jack needed to rest, and it was apparent that he wouldn't without help. Abigail looked at Emily, and they both knew what needed to be done…Emily drew back a syringe and gave Jack a sedative.

"Stop, I don't want that. I need to stay awake." Jack demanded.

"Jack, you need rest. You were shot, and you have a head injury. Elizabeth would want you to take care of yourself." Abigail attempted to reason with him. Before long, he was asleep. "Oh, I hope they find her soon," Abigail prayed.

Morning came and Elizabeth began to stir. Andrew was still asleep, and Elizabeth, thinking now was her time to escape, sat up in bed. She put her shoes on and slowly headed for the door. Her leg was swollen and painful, but she was afraid not to make the attempt. As she reached the door, Andrew grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" He yelled.

"Andrew, I have to get to school. I have children to teach." Elizabeth knew it was summer vacation, but she was hoping that in his fragile state of mind, he may not realize that. "Please let me go to the children. They will worry if I'm not in school."

Andrew let her go, but remained close. "It's wrong to scare children. They are so trusting…"

Elizabeth listened as Andrew, showing concern for the children, continued to ramble. "Let me go teach the children, and I will be back later today."

"Do you promise to come back to me?" Andrew pleaded.

Elizabeth, even through her fear, felt sorry for Andrew. She had seen him flit in and out of coherency, and right now, he seemed to be the old Andrew. The one she liked; the one she had once felt comfortable with. However, she knew that the insecure, violent Andrew was waiting to come out at any given moment. "I'll do whatever is necessary to get back to you, Jack," she thought.

"I can drive you back into town, and bring you home at the end of the school day. I'm sure I have some patients to see anyway." Andrew said, obviously unaware of how they got where they were. "What happened to your leg? Your dress?"

"You don't remember? You were helping me out of the buggy, and I slipped, tearing my dress and cutting my leg. You bandaged it before you fell asleep. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Elizabeth was practically choking out the words. She was afraid to say too much for fear that the violent Andrew would reappear.

"We will stop by the mercantile and buy you a new dress." Andrew held his arm out for Elizabeth, who put her arm through his, and they walked to the buggy. When they got to the buggy, Andrew turned and kissed Elizabeth softly on the lips.

She was repulsed, and wanted to run away, but realized that she needed to play along, "do whatever is necessary to get back to you, Jack." She was scared, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She had never been this far out of town, and had no idea how to get back. She was worried about Jack, as the last time she saw him, he had been shot, and she didn't know the extent of his injuries. She felt guilty, because he had told her that he didn't trust Andrew, but she felt she knew better. "I pray he is alright. I pray that he will forgive me," she seemed lost in thought.

They headed off in the direction that Elizabeth hoped would bring them back to town. They seemed to be riding for hours, although she knew it was much less than that. She kept looking for anything that seemed familiar…farms, roads, wood lines. Nothing, nothing looked familiar to her. "Oh, please let us be heading in the right direction," she said softly.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth? Andrew called.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andrew. I was thinking about my school lesson today." Knowing that was a lie, but continuing to try to keep the peace.

"When we get to town, we need to go by the café and get your things," Andrew said as he reached his arm around her hugging her tightly.

"Why?" She asked. Elizabeth realized that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left her lips, as she felt his body stiffen. She immediately turned to him, leaned over kissing his cheek, and said, "I don't need any of those things. I have all I need with you, Andrew."

"Well, I thought you might like to bring your things to our new place. Of course, it won't be proper for us to stay there together without being married. So, we will need to go by and talk with Reverend Anderson. We will need to get married as soon as possible." Andrew appeared to have everything worked out in his mind…his psychotic mind.

"Andrew, I hope you don't mind, but I want a big wedding. It will take time to plan it. I want my family and friends there. I have dreamed of a big wedding since I was a little girl." Elizabeth explained, trying to put off his wedding plans.

"Jack is not welcome at our wedding." Andrew demanded.

"I agree, Andrew." As tears began to well up in her eyes, Elizabeth said, "I don't love Jack, I love you. Who knows, maybe Jack will marry Emily." Elizabeth was beginning to feel nauseous. "Can we make the horse go a little faster, Andrew? I'm afraid that I will be late for school."

Andrew clicked and slapped the reins causing the horse to move out a bit faster. Andrew and Elizabeth remained silent, which was fine as everything she said to him was a lie, and she didn't feel comfortable lying. However, she also knew that she would say anything to get back home.

Off in the distance, Elizabeth saw something, people, and they were heading her way. "Oh, please help me," she thought. As they got closer, she realized that it was Bill, and Landon Harper. Elizabeth could see that Bill had his hand on his gun. However, it had not been taken from its holster. She was scared and sad…"Where's Jack?" She thought.

As the men got closer, she again felt a difference in Andrew's posture. He became stiff, and his hold on her tightened.

"Good morning Bill…Landon. Lovely morning isn't it? Andrew was kind enough to give me a ride to school." Elizabeth proclaimed, hoping that Bill would understand the seriousness of the situation. However, she was unaware of the information Emily had provided, and Bill knew how quickly Andrew could snap in and out of reality.

"I'm glad I saw you this morning, Elizabeth. Abigail asked me to give you something when I saw you." Bill said as he was thinking of what he had with him to give to her, hopefully drawing her away from Andrew.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I have to get Elizabeth to school. Maybe you can leave whatever it is at the café? Elizabeth will be stopping by there after school to pick up her belongings." Andrew advised.

"Pardon me?" Bill responded, but surprised at what he had just heard. He looked at Elizabeth, and saw fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth and I are getting married as soon as possible. It would not be proper for us to live together otherwise, and I have found us a wonderful cabin down the road a bit that will be perfect for us and the children we hope to have." Andrew boasted as his chest appeared to expand with pride.

"Well, congratulations," Bill said as he dismounted his horse and walked up to Andrew's side of the buggy. He extended his arm to shake Andrew's hand, in hopes of pulling him down and away from Elizabeth. As he approached the buggy, a visible difference could be seen in Andrew. He appeared nervous, and reached under the blanket next to him. Bill had no time to draw his weapon before Andrew was pointing his revolver in Bill's face. Elizabeth screamed, and started crying.

Andrew stated, "Back away, or the next bullet will be for Beth." Bill's hands went up and he immediately backed away. "Why are we out here, Beth? Andrew appeared lost.

"Don't you remember Andrew? You were taking me into town to teach my students. We were going to talk with Reverend Anderson about our wedding." Elizabeth spoke in hopes of getting the kind Andrew to reappear.

Bill felt helpless. He saw the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes, and wanted so much to tell her that Jack was alive, but Andrew was dangerous, and the less anyone spoke about Jack the better. He realized that the situation had to be handled carefully, or more lives would be lost. Bill watched as Andrew turned the buggy around and headed away from town.

"Why aren't you doing anything," Landon yelled. "He's getting away. He's got Elizabeth. We have to do something."

"Mr. Harper, you don't know the information I do about the doctor. He is dangerous, and we are better off finding out where they are staying, and intercepting him when Elizabeth is not around. He already shot Constable Thornton; killing anyone else, including Elizabeth is a possibility." Bill tried to make Landon understand the serious nature of the situation. It had to be handled just right, or it could go so wrong.

Elizabeth casually turned around several times to see that Bill and Landon were following her off in the distance. She no longer felt lost, as she knew that there were people looking for her, but she wanted one of them to be Jack. "My heart is yours, Jack. I believe you are alive, our love is strong, and I would feel the emptiness if you were gone. The love is still here, and I know you are too," Elizabeth kept saying to herself, and this gave her strength.

Bill and Landon watched from a distance as Andrew pulled the buggy up to the cabin in the woods. Elizabeth looked around, hoping to see them, but alas she saw nothing but trees. She was again scared and lost, and wanted so much to be sitting with Jack in their swing on the porch of the café. Swinging back and forth as he held her tightly, reassuring her that everything would be alright. "Jack, I love you. Please find me and bring me home!" Elizabeth whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Back at the doctor's office, Jack was slowly waking from the sedative that Emily had given him. Elizabeth was on his mind, as always. A tear fell from his eyes as he whispered, "Elizabeth, I love you. You're not lost…I will find you. Please hold on!" His head hurt, but not as bad as before. His left shoulder was painful, but the sling helped keep it immobilized. Jack walked out into the waiting room, and found Emily at the desk, and Meg sleeping in a chair.

"How do you feel this morning, Jack?" Emily asked. "You should really be resting."

"I am so sorry, Emily, about everything. The truth is I…" Jack started to explain.

"No need to say anything, Jack." Emily began to explain, "Abigail told me about you and Elizabeth. I am so sorry if I had something to do with your split. It would never be my intention to come between two people who have a love as powerful as yours. Elizabeth is a very lucky lady."

"I'm the lucky one," Jack said with a smile that showed an underlying pain.

Emily continued, "I never saw you with Elizabeth, and Andrew kept telling me that he was courting her. I am so sorry, and I will explain everything to Elizabeth if she comes back."

"There is no if she comes back…She will come back, I know she will." Jack said as he started to put on his jacket and boots.

"Where are you going, Jack? Emily asked as she tried to get him to sit back down.

"I am going to find Elizabeth. She is out there, somewhere. She needs me! I have let her down before…not this time." Jack turned, walked out the door, and headed for the Livery to borrow a horse and wagon.

Abigail had gone to the café earlier to check on things and had not yet returned. Emily ran to the café, and caught Abigail coming out the door.

"What's wrong, Emily?" Abigail asked as they continued to walk toward the doctor's office.

"Jack left!" Emily replied.

"What do you mean Jack left?" Abigail asked as Jack flew past them in a wagon, heading out of town.

"JACK!" Abigail yelled, but he paid no attention. He only had one thing on his mind…Elizabeth!

To be continued… 


	15. Chapter 15- Stay Strong

"What do we do, Abigail?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Abigail responded. "I'm surprised that we kept him from going after Elizabeth for this long."

The two women stood and watched as Jack disappeared down the road and out of town. They each went their separate ways…Emily, back to the doctor's office, and Abigail, to the café. Emily went to pack up her things. She was afraid that Andrew would return, and when that time came, she wanted to be gone. Abigail went back to cooking and serving her customers; although, Elizabeth, Jack, Bill and Landon remained on her mind. "Please come home safely," she prayed.

Bill and Landon sat back a short distance from the cabin…watching, waiting for the right time to make their move. They actually didn't have a plan, and Bill felt a bit lost without Jack. Landon was not a law enforcement officer, so he would not be a lot of help in the devising and execution of any rescue plan. Bill had to worry about bringing Meg's husband safely home to her as well.

"What do you want to do, Inspector?" Landon asked.

"I haven't decided on a plan yet. Do you know how to fire a weapon?" Bill asked, trying to determine how much help Landon would be.

Landon responded, "It's been awhile. I use to go hunting with my Pa, but I haven't shot a gun in years. Meg's brother was killed in a hunting accident when she was a small child. She has always been afraid of guns, and has never allowed them in our home."

"OK, then, maybe your job will be as a distraction," Bill stated, hoping that he could come up with a plan that would end the situation safely. "Shh, quiet…there is something going on over there," Bill whispered as he peered through the trees. "You stay here, Mr. Harper. I'm going around back and see if there is any way to get in the cabin. Don't move from this spot!"

Andrew drug Elizabeth out of the cabin, and made her sit with him as he gathered some wood for the stove. "You really don't know how to cook?" Bill heard Andrew ask Elizabeth.

"No, I understand if you want a woman who can cook. I have been practicing for a long time, but I still haven't gotten the hang of it," Elizabeth stated. "I'm sure you would rather have a wife who can cook," hoping that her lack of skills in that area would turn Andrew away from her.

"I have to say that I've never met a woman, who couldn't cook, but I love you so much, Elizabeth, we will just hire someone!" Andrew remarked. He grabbed her arm, and escorted her back inside the cabin.

Walking back to the cabin, Elizabeth frowned, and hung her head looking quite defeated. She kept looking around, hoping to see a familiar face…Bill, Landon, especially Jack, but it was getting dark and with trees surrounding the cabin, very little moon light was seeping through. She strained to see through the clearing, but saw nothing. "I don't see anyone, but I know I'm not alone; I feel your presence Jack. Please never forget that I love you," Elizabeth whispered.

A short distance away, Jack was pushing his horse hard, trying to get to Elizabeth. "Please be safe, and never forget that I love you," Jack said to himself, looking in all directions for some sign of Bill and Landon, but above all, Elizabeth!

"Why do you look so sad Elizabeth?" Andrew asked. "We have so much planning to do; no time for frowns!"

Elizabeth was brought back to reality, and the serious nature of her predicament. She realized that as long as Andrew called her by her given name, that she was fairly safe. However, the frightening Andrew; the mentally ill Andrew always called her Beth. "I'm not sad…how could I possibly be sad with you, Andrew?" Elizabeth had never felt, in her entire life, the total loss of herself that she felt at this particular moment.

Andrew heard a noise outside and went to investigate. He stepped onto the porch, crouching down behind a row of bushes. He saw a shadow at the corner of the cabin. The person approached the front door, peering in through the window. Andrew grabbed the person from behind, and knocked him face down to the ground. The person moaned as Andrew rolled him over…It was Landon. The two men started fighting, and Andrew shoved Landon into the side of the cabin, striking his head on the window frame. Landon was knocked unconscious and slumped to the ground.

Elizabeth saw the fight taking place on the front porch, and drug herself to the back of the cabin. She had seen another door, but there was furniture and other items blocking it, making it inaccessible. She could hear Andrew yelling, but heard no other voices…she was frightened, trying her best to get away. With all the movement, her leg, although sutured, had begun to bleed and was extremely painful. She kept looking at the front door, watching for Andrew. She continued moving the tables and other small furniture from in front of the door, trying to be ever so quiet.

Bill saw Elizabeth quietly moving things from in front of the door. "Smart girl, help me out, here!" He whispered. He walked toward the door when he saw…

The last small box was being pushed out of the way. Elizabeth did not see him, but Bill observed Andrew walking up behind her. Elizabeth was grabbed, and spun around to face her tormentor, again!

"What are you doing, Beth?" Andrew yelled as his face was only inches from hers. "I blocked that door so she couldn't get in. I am doing my best to protect you."

"Please tell me who she is, Andrew? Is she another love that you had? Elizabeth asked.

"I've told you to be quiet, Beth. I have to think." Andrew walked over to his medical bag, leaving Elizabeth to cower in the corner.

Bill truly felt helpless as there was no way that he could reach Elizabeth safely. He knew she was scared; he felt her fear, and wanted so much to get her out and back to Jack.

"Please Andrew don't…" Elizabeth begged as she observed Andrew drawing back a syringe. "No, Andrew, I'll do what you say. Please don't give me anything. Stop…Andrew don't…I won't…I promise," Elizabeth fell to the floor as she continued to fight the sedative that he gave her.

Jack was flying down the road, praying that he was heading in the right direction. His heart told him he was; he just needed to get there in time! "Hold on Elizabeth, you're so strong, feel my heart…it beats only for you!"

"Mr. Harper? Mr. Harper? Landon? Where are you?" Bill said in a hushed tone, having returned to where he left Landon.

"Inspector? Your friend is up here and he's hurt. I would suggest you come get him. He needs help, and I'm not inclined to provide it." Andrew yelled several times into the woods in various directions. He stepped back inside, and carried Elizabeth over to the bed, gently laying her down. He sat beside her with the revolver aimed at the door.

Bill cautiously approached the cabin. He observed Landon slumped on the ground, and hoped that his injuries weren't serious. "What do I do? I can't leave Elizabeth here alone, but I need to get help for Landon." Bill reached Landon. The front cabin door was ajar, and Bill peeked inside. He saw Elizabeth lying on the bed, but she wasn't moving. He felt his heart pounding when Andrew took his hand and swept strands of hair away from her face. He leaned down, kissing her cheek. Bill stepped back causing a board to creak.

"Inspector? Get your man out of here. Elizabeth is fine, and she wants to stay with me. Leave us alone," Andrew yelled from inside the cabin.

"Dr. Stapleton…Elizabeth looks hurt. Is she alright?" Bill asked while looking through the door.

"She's fine, shhh…she's sleeping." Andrew responded as he kept rubbing the barrel of his revolver with his hand. Bill could tell, even in the dim light, that Andrew was nervous. He kept glancing around, as if he were looking for someone. Bill also knew that Elizabeth was not fine, and she certainly wasn't sleeping!

Bill grabbed Landon underneath his arms, dragging him back to the buggy. He was still unconscious, and his breathing appeared to be somewhat labored. "Oh Jack, I could use some help right now!" Bill spoke with a sound of determination in his voice.

"Did I hear my name?" Jack snuck up from behind. "Have you seen Elizabeth? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Jack, I'm glad to see you. Landon is…" Bill started to say.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Jack needed to know before he could take in any other information.

Bill spoke in a hushed tone, "she has a leg injury, but I don't know how bad it is. Her leg is wrapped, but she doesn't appear to be able to walk on it. Right now she's asleep."

"Asleep? How can she sleep through this?" Jack was shocked that Elizabeth could relax enough to sleep with Andrew in the room.

"Well, she appears to be asleep, but Dr. Stapleton, or Dr. Stanhope, or oh no, he's not even a doctor, gave her something in a syringe…I assume it was a sedative." Bill tried to explain, but made things sound even worse.

"Bill, you need to get Landon back to town. Emily can help him," Jack stated as he started walking around the cabin trying to figure the best place to enter.

"I can't leave you here alone. Besides you only have one good arm, Jack. You take Landon back to town, and I'll stay here." Bill advised, but knowing that Jack would put up a fight to stay.

Jack turned to Bill, and replied, "You know there is no way that I am leaving here without Elizabeth. I can't leave here without Elizabeth. You need to get Landon to town. I won't do anything but monitor the situation. I won't go in unless I absolutely have to."

Bill knew that Jack would never risk Elizabeth's life. "I will get Landon to town and I will be back by morning."

Jack and Bill loaded Landon onto his buggy; Bill's horse was tied to the back, and off they went headed for town. "Jack please be careful, and keep yourself and Elizabeth safe."

Jack watched as the buggy disappeared into the darkness. He knew that he had a slight advantage, as Andrew had no idea that he had arrived. Jack crept up to the cabin; looking in the windows and trying to take in everything. Jack saw Elizabeth lying on the bed…with Andrew sitting very close by. Jack noted that Andrew seemed very nervous, and had a tight hold on his revolver. He observed Andrew walk to the window, and peer out. Before returning to the bed, he opened the window slightly. With the darkness on his side, Jack was able to position himself under the window, as he listened…waited. He watched Andrew approach the bed sitting next to Elizabeth, and softly stroking her arms. He felt his blood pressure rising; his heart pounding, and his anger reaching a new level.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much. We will move away from here and start a new life where no one knows us. You will learn to love me," Jack felt sick to his stomach as he heard Andrew profess his love to Elizabeth.

"Jack…Jack? I love you!" Elizabeth muttered as she began to stir.

Andrew grabbed Elizabeth by the arms, sitting her up in bed, and shaking her…"Stop it, Beth! I don't want to hear anything about Jack. He's DEAD." Andrew yelled, frightening Elizabeth, and causing her to cry.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I didn't mean to upset you." Elizabeth, unaware that Jack was right outside, continued talking, trying to get the more rational Andrew to appear. "I do love you. Jack was just a relationship that brought me to you and real love." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized what she had just said. "Please forgive me, Jack!" Elizabeth prayed.

"Elizabeth, that was beautiful, and you know I feel the same way. There is no need for tears. Is something wrong?" The more caring Andrew had returned, and Elizabeth, feeling a little safer, continued to search for a way out…a way back home…a way back to Jack!" Andrew leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the lips, catching her off guard.

"Andrew, stop that. It isn't proper. We should wait until after our wedding." Elizabeth exclaimed, hoping to put him off for a while. She was repulsed by his advances, and at that moment, only that moment, she was glad that Jack was not there.

"Wedding? She's marrying him? He will have to kill me first!" Jack began to crawl quietly away from the porch. He had a new resolve for finding a way in to save his love; the woman of his dreams, the woman he knew in his heart, that HE would eventually marry. "Stay strong, Elizabeth!" Jack whispered as he crawled off the porch, and began walking the perimeter of the cabin, looking for a weak spot. Jack found a broken window in the back of the cabin, which led to a room closed off from the remainder of the living area.

"It's late and we need to get some sleep," Andrew took a comforter, covering Elizabeth. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We need to be out of here before Inspector Avery gets back. Sleep for a few hours, Elizabeth, and then we need to move on." Andrew walked to the table, pulled out a syringe and bottle, drawing up another sedative.

"Please Andrew…no more medication," Elizabeth begged. "I promise I will do what you ask. I can sleep without the sedative."

"I can't sleep if you don't have the sedative," Andrew demanded. "I am doing my best to keep you safe. If you venture outside without me, she may kill you."

Elizabeth curled up in a ball as high on the bed as she could go. She wanted to fight the sedative…she had no idea what he was doing to her when she was out. She begged; she cried, but Andrew didn't listen. Elizabeth felt defeated, but knew in her mind that she just wanted to get home alive. Even through her protesting, Andrew sedated her as he had done before. Again she tried to fight its effects, but alas it was no use, and she was soon fast asleep.

Jack crept back onto the porch and peeked inside. He didn't want to do anything unless he felt that Elizabeth would be safe. Jack observed Andrew lying in bed next to Elizabeth, and both appeared to be asleep. Andrew was way too close to Elizabeth for Jack's comfort, and it took all of his strength to keep from busting in right then…right there! Jack was enraged and knew it would be easier to get the upper hand on Andrew before the light of morning. However, Bill had not yet returned and the morning light was approaching. He couldn't stand to think of another day without Elizabeth, but would never risk her safety. Jack was afraid to wait any longer…

Elizabeth didn't like the way the sedative made her feel…drowsy and weak. However, the last shot did not seem to knock her out as long as before. When she awoke, she noticed Andrew beside her. He had his arm around her, but she was able to slide out of bed without waking him. She cautiously moved to the door. Elizabeth was unaware that Jack had slipped into the cabin through the broken window. He was biding his time until he knew she was safe.

Jack heard the front door open, and carefully moved about the empty room…getting into position to make his move.

"Where do you think you're going, dear?" Andrew said, stopping Elizabeth as she stepped out on the porch.

Elizabeth turned to face Andrew, and caught a glimpse of someone in the back room. "Jack?" she whispered. Her heart started pounding, and a smile came over her face. "I wasn't going anywhere, just wanted some fresh air. Come outside with me and we can sit on the porch for a few minutes." Elizabeth was hoping to draw Andrew outside so whoever was in the house could get into position for an attack. "Oh, I pray its Jack," she thought.

"Now that's the Elizabeth I love to see." Andrew remarked at her pleasantry. Elizabeth noted that this was the only time she could recall that he wasn't carrying his revolver. They sat outside long enough for Andrew to talk about the house he would have built for them; the number of children he wanted to have, and how much he dreamed of becoming her husband. He then stood up and said, "I guess we should start packing up."

Elizabeth, aware that someone was inside, but not knowing who, stated, "I'm going to pick some flowers. I will be inside in just a moment." She was surprised that he allowed her outside alone; that was not like him.

Andrew turned and walked inside as Elizabeth drug herself off the porch and away from the cabin. She heard scuffling and yelling. Although it was now morning, very little light was reaching the ground through the tall trees. Elizabeth could hear punches being thrown, and delivered. The sounds of breaking furniture were audible. Suddenly a shot rang out. Elizabeth screamed, dropped to her knees and began to pray.

As Elizabeth continued to pray, a hand reached over, touching her shoulder. She was afraid to open her eyes for fear of what she would see…who she would see. As long as her eyes were closed, she could dream that it was Jack.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Jack pleaded with her to open her eyes. He placed his hands on either side of her face, raising it up slightly as he knelt before her. He kissed her forehead, wiping away the tears with his fingers. "Please open your eyes, Elizabeth. It's me, Jack!" He implored.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, and looked into the face of the man she loved. She said nothing, her eyes said it all. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and held him tight, unaware of the injury to his shoulder.

Jack sat back taking in all of her. He smiled at her with those dimples that set her heart on fire and said, "Elizabeth your dress is torn, you're dirty, and bloody, and you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He leaned over and kissed her lips ever so gently. They held on tightly, each one afraid to let the other go. The pain in Jack's shoulder didn't come close to the joy he felt having Elizabeth in his arms again.

Elizabeth suddenly sat up and the fear she had felt the last few days returned, "What about Andrew?"

"Don't worry about Andrew. He won't hurt you anymore," Jack said softly.

"Did you…" Elizabeth started to ask.

"No, he isn't dead," Jack interrupted her. "I shot him in the leg, he'll survive that one. He passed out and I have him handcuffed. Don't worry about him, Elizabeth. He will never come near you again. There is a special cell in Medicine Hat Prison for him."

Jack helped Elizabeth up and over to the buggy. As they stood there facing each other, so close to each other, a ray of sunlight broke through the treetops illuminating the two of them.

"God answered my prayer! Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I guess he did…you're on your way home," Jack smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad to be going home, but that isn't what I prayed for," Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at the ray of sunshine from the heavens.

"So, what did you pray for?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I prayed for you."

Off in the distance he heard what sounded like several horses and a wagon headed in their direction. Bill arrived with two other Mounties for backup. "I should have known that we wouldn't be needed," Bill laughed as he dismounted and began surveying the area.

"Andrew is inside. He has a leg wound, but he'll survive. I have him handcuffed," Jack advised. "Bill please take him back in your wagon. I don't want him anywhere near Elizabeth."

"How is Landon?" Elizabeth asked.

"He has a bump on his head, but will be fine. I don't think we have to worry about him taking up law enforcement." Bill said jokingly hoping to lighten the mood.

"Here, Elizabeth, let me help you in the buggy," Bill stepped forward, lifting Elizabeth up and helping her onto the seat. Abigail will be very happy to see you…well actually, both of you."

Jack jumped up on the seat, and slapped the reins causing the horse to move out. Elizabeth sat close to Jack leaning her head into his good shoulder, and he held her close. They were finally headed home!

To be continued… 


	16. Chapter 16- In Sickness and in Health

Chapter 16- In Sickness and in Health

Jack and Elizabeth continued on the road back to town without saying a word. Both were content to sit quietly, enjoying the knowledge that they had weathered another storm and emerged stronger. Jack breathed easier knowing that Elizabeth was safe. He loved the feel of her body so close to his, and smiled as he looked over and found her asleep, nestled into his injured shoulder. He was so thankful to have Elizabeth back that he didn't even notice his own pain. Jack stopped the buggy at a creek to provide the horse with water and some rest. He didn't want to awaken Elizabeth, but the stopping of the buggy jolted her awake. Jack went to help Elizabeth down and noticed fresh blood on her dress.

"Elizabeth, I don't wish to be improper, but may I take a look at your leg?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth was caught somewhat off guard.

"Your leg? The one that was injured, may I look at it?" Jack was concerned as the blood seemed to be seeping through the bottom of Elizabeth's dress. He laid out a blanket and helped Elizabeth to the ground. He gently raised her dress to her knee, and un-wrapped the bandage on her leg. The area around the gash was red and swollen; the wound had been stitched, but it appeared that several of them had broken free; the wound was open, bleeding and seemed to be infected.

"I don't feel well, Jack." Elizabeth managed to say. Her skin was clammy, and her face, usually beautiful with natural color, was now flushed.

Jack felt Elizabeth's forehead, and it was evident that she was running a fever. "Elizabeth, I don't want to upset you, but did Dr. Stapleton give you any antibiotics for this wound?"

Elizabeth lay back on the blanket, "I don't think so. All I remember was him giving me something to make me sleep.

Elizabeth watched as Jack took his shirt and undershirt off, wanting material that he could use to rewrap her leg. Had Elizabeth felt better, she would have enjoyed the view, but found it difficult to keep her eyes open. "Jack…I'm sorry!" Elizabeth whispered.

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for," Jack responded, worried about how pale she looked and weak she sounded.

"I should have listened to you about Andrew. I'm so sorry. I thought he had killed you." Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at Jack, mustering a slight smile, before she again fell asleep.

Jack took his undershirt, tearing it to use as a wrap for her leg. He found drinking water in the back of the buggy, and wet clean rags to wipe down her leg, and cool off her face. Jack's shoulder was quite painful, but he had more important things to worry about. He managed to get Elizabeth into the back of the buggy without causing more damage to her leg. She awoke momentarily, reached out, taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"I love you, Jack," Elizabeth whispered, and then back to sleep she went.

Jack quickly took the horse to the creek for water, only to return to find Elizabeth shivering under her blanket. He hooked the horse back up, placed another blanket on top of Elizabeth, and headed off toward home.

They arrived back in Coal Valley, and Jack immediately pulled up to the doctor's office. He ran inside, hoping to find Emily there. The office appeared quite bare, and there were packed bags sitting at the front door. Emily, unaware that Jack had returned, walked out of the back room, having checked to make sure that she had not left anything of importance.

"Jack…You're alive!" Emily ran over and hugged him.

Jack did not reciprocate the hug. He didn't mean to appear unfeeling, but he had something more important on his mind. "Emily," Jack emphatically said, "I have Elizabeth in the buggy. She has a bad leg wound, and I think it's now infected. She has been running a fever, her skin is clammy, and for the last few hours, she has been in and out of consciousness. We need your help."

"I'll do what I can, Jack, but I'm leaving on the stagecoach. I want to get out of this town." Emily, obviously scared, wanted to be long gone before Andrew returned.

Jack grabbed Emily, and turned her to face him, "Andrew is under arrest. He will never hurt anyone again, but right now Elizabeth needs your help, and so do I."

They ran out to the buggy. James and Charlotte Charles were coming out of the Mercantile. "Mr. Charles? Mr. Charles? Would you please help me?" Jack called over hoping for some assistance.

James ran over, and assisted Jack in getting Elizabeth into the doctor's office. "Let me know if you need any more help." James offered as he headed out the door.

"Thank you for your help," Jack shook James' hand, appreciative of the assistance.

Jack sat in the waiting room while Emily examined Elizabeth's leg. The worry he felt was evident on his face. Gone was the smile he had found again when he first saw Elizabeth at the cabin. The twinkle in his eyes had dimmed. "If only I had gotten to her sooner," Jack thought as he began to feel guilty. He began pacing the floor like an expectant father awaiting a new family addition.

"Jack?" Emily yelled from the examining room.

Jack ran inside to find Elizabeth awake and fighting with Emily. "What happened?" Jack demanded to know what she had done. He held Elizabeth's arms, leaning his face close to hers, whispering "I love you" into her ear until she stopped struggling.

"I didn't do anything." Emily snapped back at Jack. "I looked at her leg, and most of the stitches have come out. I cleaned the wound, and went to give her a sedative so I could close the gash, and she started fighting."

"I'm sorry, Emily," Jack apologized. "I didn't mean to be so gruff with you. Andrew gave Elizabeth several sedatives while they were gone, and I think she was afraid when she saw you drawing back the syringe. Do you need any help stitching her leg?"

"No, I can handle it now that she's sedated." Emily confirmed.

All of a sudden the front door flew open and Abigail ran in. "Is she okay?" Abigail was out of breath, and her heart was pounding as she ran in to see Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I wanted to come tell you that we were back, but I hadn't had a chance yet. How did you hear?" Jack felt bad that he was not the one to inform her of Elizabeth's injury.

"James and Charlotte Charles stopped in for dinner and told me that you and Elizabeth were back, but that she had a serious leg wound."

Emily gave Elizabeth a mild sedative, just enough to allow her to thoroughly clean out the infection and attempt to stitch the wound again.

Abigail and Jack walked out into the waiting room to give Emily privacy in her work. Abigail walked over to Jack, and hugged him, "thank you for bringing her back. Things here in Coal Valley would not be the same without you two." She broke from the hold, stepping back and feeling a bit uncomfortable that she may have invaded his space; that space that was reserved for Elizabeth. "Where's Bill?"

"He's bringing Andrew back, and we will make arrangements to have him sent to Medicine Hat." Jack responded. "He won't hurt Elizabeth, or anyone else, again."

Emily emerged from the examining room and sat both Abigail and Jack down. "I've done what I can. I cleaned the leg, removed what infection I could get to, and re-stitched the wound. However, she has a raging fever, and should have been on antibiotics which would have prevented the infection. Do either of you know if she has any allergies?"

Abigail and Jack looked at each other, "I don't think so," they both responded in unison.

"Okay, then we will attack the infection to get her temperature down," Emily remarked as she turned and headed back in to care for Elizabeth.

Jack and Abigail waited as patiently as possible for Emily to emerge from the room, allowing them to be with Elizabeth.

"Jack," Abigail began, "We will need to work on some sleeping arrangements for Elizabeth. She certainly won't be able to go up and down my stairs for a while, and I know she will not want to stay here…so close to where Andrew was."

"She can stay at the jail since we don't have any prisoners," Jack responded.

"That would be great, once Andrew is gone," Abigail said as she unintentionally reminded Jack of the reason Elizabeth was injured. "There may be some time between Bill bringing Andrew back, and him leaving for Medicine Hat. You can't expect Elizabeth to stay anywhere near Andrew."

"We will work out something, Abigail." Jack assured her. "Elizabeth will never be anywhere near Andrew ever again."

Abigail looked out the window and saw what she thought was Bill's horse outside the café. "I'll be right back, Jack. I think Bill may be at the café." She walked across the way heading to the café when Bill stepped outside and onto the porch. "I'm happy to see you. Where's Andrew?" She asked.

"On my way out of town, I came across two Mounties who came with me." Bill responded. "I guess we weren't really needed, because Jack had the situation under control by the time we got back. They took Dr. Stapleton, or Stanhope with them, so we didn't have to wait on a detail to come into town to get him. I know you were happy to see Elizabeth, but certainly not as happy as Jack is to have her back," Bill said as he looked at Abigail with a broad smile, but sensing concern.

"Bill, Elizabeth is sick." Abigail offered the information.

"It's her leg, isn't it?" Bill came close to her taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, that caused it, but her leg is infected, causing her to run a high fever. How did you know she was hurt?" Abigail inquired.

"Well, I watched her through the window at the cabin, trying to figure a way inside, but I wasn't aware of the seriousness." Bill stated showing his concern for the situation.

Bill and Abigail headed back to the doctor's office, finding Jack sitting beside a sleeping Elizabeth in the examining room. They were quiet as they backed out of the room, not wanting to interrupt the solitude. Jack was holding Elizabeth's hand with his head bowed and he appeared to be praying. Standing just outside the room, Bill and Abigail could not hear the content of Jack's prayer, but "I love you, Elizabeth. Please don't leave me," was understood.

Jack sat with Elizabeth for what seemed like hours. It was dark outside, and all appeared to be quiet. As he stepped out into the waiting room, he observed Bill and Abigail sitting together, both asleep, with Abigail nuzzled into the crook of Bill's neck. Jack smiled and started back in to be with Elizabeth.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out.

He entered the room, and found Elizabeth calling his name, but still sleeping. He went to her side and sat quietly with her, staring at her beautiful face; unable to take his eyes off of her.

Emily came back into the room with Elizabeth's medication. Jack stood and stepped out of Emily's way, allowing her to examine Elizabeth. "She's about the same," Emily stated, hoping that Elizabeth would at least be awake. "Her temperature has dropped slightly, but we need to push hard with the antibiotics. Jack, she is lucky that you got her here when you did. Much longer, and the infection may have taken her leg, and possibly her life."

"Jack, I will sit with Elizabeth for a while if you have some things you need to do," Abigail offered as she peered in from the doorway.

"Well, I do need to take care of Taylor's leg, and let Rip and Biscuit out to run. Oh, by the way, thank you for taking care of Rip and Biscuit for me while I was gone," Jack appreciated Abigail's assistance. "I will be back very soon. Please let me know if she wakes up." Jack walked out and headed over to the Jail to turn out the dogs. Biscuit took off down the street chasing leaves, and sticks, while Rip seemed much less interested…that is until his favorite rabbit happened by, and he was off!

Abigail sat close to Elizabeth, holding her hand, and saying prayers for her recovery. "You are a strong woman, Elizabeth. I know that you can overcome this, you have to get well. The children need you…we need you!"

Jack returned to the doctor's office. He found Abigail sitting by Elizabeth's side…praying. He waited until he observed Abigail's eyes open to ask, "Is there any change?"

"No, not that I know of," Abigail responded. "Her breathing appears to be easier though."

"I'm here now you don't have to stay, Abigail. Bill is over at the Jail…Go spend some time with him. We'll be fine," Jack said as he encouraged her to leave.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Abigail didn't want to leave Elizabeth…she was worried about her, but knew that Jack would watch over her throughout the night.

"We'll be fine. Emily will be here too, in case Elizabeth needs anything." Jack assured her.

Abigail leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, "I love you…sleep well!"

Jack took the seat beside Elizabeth's bed, moved it as close as possible to her and sat down. He put his hand in hers and moved his thumb back and forth across her skin. He raised her arm up and kissed her hand so gently as Emily entered the room.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Emily was slightly embarrassed at what she had witnessed. "Jack, with all the attention being given to Elizabeth, I really need to look at your shoulder. Have you been taking your antibiotics? You don't want to be in the same situation as Elizabeth with infection setting in," Emily encouraged Jack to take care of himself.

"I missed a few of the doses, but I am taking it most of the time," Jack stated as he stood up, and took off his shirt so Emily could examine his shoulder.

"It's looking good," she remarked, "but you aren't supposed to have it out of the sling. Remember, you need to keep it immobilized as much as possible."

Jack put his shirt back on and Emily helped him with the sling and the buttons. "Thank you for taking care of us. We are all lucky to have you here," Jack declared. He believed in his heart that Emily had saved Elizabeth, and he was grateful for everything she had done.

"I'm going to lie down," Emily said as she headed out of the examining room. "Call me if you or Elizabeth need anything."

Jack walked to Elizabeth's bedside. He bent down, kissing her forehead, and gently moving strands of hair out of her face with his finger. He took his seat next to her bed, holding her hand, and bringing it to his lips to kiss. Before long, Jack had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed, and still holding her hand. He slept for an hour and then awoke to Elizabeth talking in her sleep. He was unable to understand a majority of what she said, but could discern a statement that lit up his heart… "Jack, I love you!" As quickly as she started talking, she was again quiet and sound asleep.

Jack felt that Elizabeth would be alright… "She had to be alright," he thought, but couldn't help worrying; which led to him again pacing the floor.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm right here, Elizabeth." Jack ran to her bed, looking down at her with a broad smile which showed those dimples she loved so much, "how is my Sunshine feeling now?" Jack sat down on the side of the bed.

"I feel better…Ouch, maybe not. What's wrong with my leg?" Elizabeth's face scrunched up as she processed the pain in her leg.

"Emily had to clean out your leg wound. Your leg was infected. Do you remember how it happened?" Jack sat on the side of the bed, rubbing her arm, making sure that she felt safe.

"All I remember is that we arrived at the cabin and Andrew…"

Jack could feel her tense up; fear and sadness were expressed in her furrowed brow and frown.

"No need to talk about it now, Elizabeth. You need to rest." Jack went to stand up, to move to the chair in order to give her more room in the bed. However, when he stood, she grabbed his arm, and as he turned and looked down at her, he observed a tear fall from the side of her eye. He knelt down, wiping the tear with his finger, and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong!"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- Going Home

Chapter 17- Going Home

Elizabeth fell back to sleep holding onto Jack's hand. He again took his seat next to her; closing his eyes for a short nap. He awoke several hours later to find Elizabeth facing him, tenderly running her hand through his hair.

"Good morning, Jack," she said with a smile. "Did you get any sleep? Please go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving here, Elizabeth." Jack responded. "I'm fine, and I'll get some rest later. I need to make sure you are alright." Jack left the room to go get Emily.

"How are you this morning, Elizabeth?" Emily asked. "I have to say that you look better than you did yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

"My leg hurts a lot, but I don't feel lightheaded as before. When can I go home?" Elizabeth was definitely feeling better, and wanted out of there.

"Well, your temperature is almost back to normal, so I would say, later today I can let you go." Emily made Elizabeth's day with the thought of going home.

"I don't want to upset you, Elizabeth, but you can't go back to Abigail's…" Jack started to explain.

"I can't go home? Why?" The look of sadness returned to Elizabeth's face.

"You didn't let me finish…You can't go back to Abigail's right now, because you aren't able to go up and down the stairs." Jack responded.

"Oh, where am I going to go? I guess I could go visit my parents until my leg heals." Elizabeth started talking to herself.

"Absolutely not," Jack cut in with strong determination, "you are not leaving Coal Valley; I just got you back home, I'm not losing you again." Jack was adamant that she would stay in town with him.

"I don't want to leave, Jack, but what else can I do?" Elizabeth sat up in bed, and had a puzzled look on her face.

"You can stay with me at the Jail," Jack blurted out. "We have no prisoners, and there are two cells…one for you and the other for me!"

"I would, Jack, but I don't see that going over too well with many of the townspeople. It wouldn't be viewed as proper for me to stay with you." Elizabeth smiled at Jack, loving that he was so concerned for her.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. If necessary, I will sleep in a tent out behind the Livery. The important thing is that you have a place where you feel safe, and can heal…but it needs to be here in Coal Valley!" Jack demanded.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack with her big blue eyes, and beautiful smile, "I don't want to put you out of your place, Jack. We will think of something, but I agree…I want to stay here, in Coal Valley."

Emily felt uncomfortable talking with Jack and Elizabeth. She knew the need to clear the air with Elizabeth, but felt that now was too soon…Elizabeth needed time to heal. "Do you feel like eating anything, Elizabeth?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry," Elizabeth responded.

Jack jumped up and said, "I'm going over to Abigail's and I will bring you back a surprise."

Elizabeth got up from the bed, and walked gingerly around the room. It was evident that her leg was quite painful, as she was holding on to furniture to help keep her balance, and was more like shuffling across the floor.

"Let me see if I have any crutches you can use," Emily said, as she acknowledged Elizabeth's need for assistance.

Elizabeth sat down at a table, propping her leg up on a vacant chair, while she waited for Jack to return with her breakfast. She watched as Emily went around the examining room, cleaning and sanitizing the table and equipment. She knew that Emily felt uncomfortable around her, because she felt the same, but didn't know how to broach the subject. "It's probably best if we talk without Jack here," Elizabeth thought. "After all, I haven't even talked it over with Jack. I know he is worried about me, but that doesn't excuse what happened between them." Elizabeth decided that now was the time to clear the air; hoping to do so before Jack returned. "Emily? May we talk for a moment?"

"Certainly," Emily was willing, but scared about what would come next. She walked over and sat across from Elizabeth. She was nervous, because she didn't know what to say to her.

As Elizabeth started to talk, the door opened, and in walked Jack with a tray of bacon, eggs, juice and biscuits. In the center of the tray was a single carnation. Jack sat the tray down in front of Elizabeth, and said, "I expect you to eat everything. You need to get your strength back."

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack if I eat everything on this plate, I will not only get strength, but I'll need new clothes. Now both of you sit down and share this with me, please?"

They all enjoyed the wonderful breakfast prepared by Abigail. Elizabeth started out by thanking Emily for taking such good care of her leg, and Jack's shoulder. She stated, "I'm lucky that Jack got me back to town so fast, but I really appreciate everything you did, Emily. You are a great nurse, and Coal Valley is lucky to have you."

Emily was feeling relieved as the conversation seemed to be centering on her nursing skills, and not her attraction for Jack. Although she knew that issue would still need to be addressed. "You are very welcome, Elizabeth. I am so sorry if any of my actions led to what happened to you. I was aware that Andrew had some problems, but I didn't know that he was mentally ill. I mean, I had heard stories, but nothing first hand."

Elizabeth looked at Emily and said, "I don't blame you for anything that happened with Andrew. I'm just as much to blame there, and it doesn't do any good to point fingers. What is done is done, and we all just have to move on." Elizabeth needed to tell Jack and Emily that she saw them kissing, but she didn't know how to bring up the issue.

Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Elizabeth…"

Emily couldn't stand the awkwardness between the three of them, and needed to express her feelings. She knew that Jack loved Elizabeth, but she wanted to let Elizabeth know that she would stay out of their relationship. "Elizabeth, when I first came to Coal Valley, Andrew encouraged me to pursue a relationship with Jack." Emily spoke, but chose not to make eye contact with either Jack or Elizabeth. "He assured me that Jack was not courting anyone, and actually, Andrew said that he was involved in a relationship with you, Elizabeth."

"I don't blame you Emily." Elizabeth said as she looked over at Emily. "Andrew had a lot of us fooled. He set a plan in motion, and it all just fell into place for him. I do know how situations can be misinterpreted. I should have said something, which may have stopped all of this before it started, but I saw you and Jack kissing on the porch of the Jail. Did I misjudge that?" Elizabeth looked up, glancing back and forth between Emily and Jack.

Jack choked on his eggs, and dropped his fork as he took in what Elizabeth was saying. "You saw that?" He asked. "Is that why you were angry with me?"

Elizabeth looked at him with a surprised expression when she said, "I believe if you saw me kissing someone else, you would be angry with me!"

"You are right, but it isn't what you think." Jack started to explain, but Emily cut in…

"Elizabeth that was all my fault. I kissed Jack, not the other way around. He actually started to say something to me afterward…I think to tell me about you, and I wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry that kiss led to all of these misunderstandings."

Elizabeth was nervous but knew that these things had to be said…had to be understood! "Thank you for being so honest, Emily. I know that you are a good person, and I meant it when I said that Coal Valley was very lucky to have you. However, please know that I love Jack. We each had opportunities to go elsewhere, and we stayed here in Coal Valley…to be with each other." I hope that we can go on and put this behind us. I would like to be friends, if possible." Elizabeth was glad to have everything out in the open.

Jack, on the other hand was happy that Elizabeth was well, and had forgiven him, but he was embarrassed thinking that his actions, in trying to protect Elizabeth, may have led Emily on.

"OK, let's start over… "My name is Elizabeth Thatcher, and I am the teacher here in Coal Valley. This is Constable Jack Thornton, and we are involved in a courtship."

Emily smiled, feeling less awkward after their talk, introduced herself, "Very nice to meet you both. My name is Emily Bradshaw. I am a nurse, and I am looking for a quaint place to settle down. I don't know yet if Coal Valley will become my home, but I have found many of the residents to be wonderful people."

Elizabeth reached over, taking Emily's hand and giving it a slight squeeze, "I hope you will consider settling down here, Emily. Coal Valley could use a nurse with your training and compassion."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot." Emily smiled, suddenly feeling relaxed and hopeful that she had found her home. "Now if you two will excuse me. I think I will take a walk around town, and let you have some privacy." Emily got up and walked to the door. As she started out on the porch, she turned to Elizabeth and said, "Thank you, I see why Jack loves you so much." She then closed the door behind her and started out on her walk.

"And I do…" Jack started to say.

"Do what?" Elizabeth said with an enchanting smile.

"Love you so much!" Jack said as he walked around the table, leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "Would you like to lie down for a while? You must be tired."

"I don't want to, but I guess I should." Elizabeth was exhausted and sore, and felt that a nap was what her body needed. "Jack, don't sit here and wait for me to wake up. You have sat by my bed long enough. I'm sure you have other things you need to do."

"I may have other things to do, but certainly nothing more important than you," Jack took Elizabeth's hand, helping her up and into bed. "I love you, Elizabeth. I'll be back in a little while," Jack said as he kissed her forehead, and started to leave the room.

"I love you, Jack. Maybe when you get back we can work out where I will stay after I leave here," Elizabeth said, concerned that she had no place to go.

Recognizing that Elizabeth was distressed about her living arrangements, Jack walked back over to the bed, knelt down and whispered in her ear, "don't worry about a thing. I will have it worked out by the time I get back. You close those beautiful blue eyes, and get some rest." Jack kissed her lips, and then turned to leave.

Jack walked over to the Café to talk with Abigail. The dining room was full of hungry customers, so Jack took a seat in the kitchen, waiting for Abigail to finish with the lunch crowd.

"Do you need something, Jack?" Abigail asked.

"I have something to discuss with you when you get a chance," Jack responded.

"I think everyone is set right now. What can I help you with? Is Elizabeth okay? Did she enjoy her breakfast?" Abigail kept asking questions, and neglecting to give Jack time to answer.

"Elizabeth is resting and she seems to be doing much better," Jack was obviously more relaxed and happier now that Elizabeth was on the mend. "As for breakfast, we all enjoyed your wonderful cooking."

"That's great. So what can I do for you?" Abigail inquired.

"Well, you know that Elizabeth won't be able to climb your stairs to her room," Jack was simply stating the obvious.

"Yes, Jack, I actually brought that to your attention. What are we going to do? Abigail asked as she began to clean the dishes that had been cleared from the lunch crowd.

"Well, what's in this room back here? The door is always closed. I guess I never even realized that there was a room there." Jack inquired as he walked to the back of the kitchen, and stood next to a door that was covered by a buffet table.

Abigail stopped washing dishes, turned and walked over to Jack. "You know, Jack, that room is just full of boxes and other items that were in here when I started to clean it out. It isn't a large room, but Elizabeth is welcome to recuperate here. Anyway, I would love for her to be nearby so I can keep an eye on her."

"Don't say anything to Elizabeth. I have a surprise planned for her." Jack stated as he realized that he had a lot of work to do. Given his shoulder injury, he would need to get some men to help him clean out the room and make it livable. "Thanks, Abigail for letting me open up this room. We were running out of options…Here, staying at the Jail with me, or going back home to her parents."

"Absolutely not," Abigail blurted out, as she startled Jack. "She needs to stay here, Jack. I don't want her to leave."

"You and me both," Jack looked at her and smiled. "Oh, and by the way, Elizabeth, Emily and I had a talk, and I now know why she was so mad at me."

"Why?" Abigail asked, as she knew it had to be something Jack had unintentionally done.

Jack proceeded to explain to Abigail what had happened, and although he didn't encourage the attention from Emily, he used her to obtain information to protect Elizabeth. "I've learned my lesson, Abigail. I almost lost her over a stupid misunderstanding. It won't happen again."

"Jack," Abigail chuckled, "you're a man…it will happen again!"

"Yeah, probably," Jack admitted. He left the café to round up some men able to help him move boxes and furniture. He wanted Elizabeth to be home tonight.

Jack found Bill at the Jail. He had just returned from doing rounds for Jack due to his injury, and his need to be with Elizabeth. He was filling out some paperwork, and said, "I'll meet you at the café in about fifteen minutes."

Jack came across several of the trustworthy miners heading home after work. He caught up with Dewitt Graves, and James Charles, both of whom were more than happy to lend a hand.

"Let me go clean up, and I will be back in a few minutes," Dewitt stated, as James concurred.

"Thanks for the help. I'll meet you at the café." Jack said to Dewitt and James, as he shook their hands, and headed off to check on Elizabeth before they all got down to work.

Jack quietly walked in the doctor's office, and found Emily sitting at the front desk. "How is she doing?"

"I haven't checked on her in a while. She's been sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her," Emily proffered.

Jack peeked in the exam room, and observed Elizabeth sound asleep. He couldn't resist walking over to her, sitting by the bed; watching her sleep, and listening to the sound of her breathing. Jack bent down, kissing her on the cheek, and whispering, "Thank you Lord for bringing her back to me. I am truly a blessed man." He kissed her forehead, and left as he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

Jack walked to the desk, thanked Emily for her continued care of Elizabeth, and left to meet the others at the café.

The café was empty by this time, and Bill, James and Dewitt proceeded to move the heavy items out of the room. They placed the items in the small building behind the café. Jack helped where he could, but everyone refused his assistance, other than to allow him to open and close doors. Once the room was empty, Abigail, Cat, Carla and Florence jumped in to thoroughly clean and sanitize the area.

Once everything was done and the room was ready, Jack turned to everyone and said, "I can't thank you enough for what you have done here. You gave up your day and time with your families to help me, and I appreciate this more than you know." Jack headed off to the doctor's office to see if Elizabeth was ready to go home.

As Jack walked in the door to the doctor's office, he found Elizabeth sitting in the waiting room with her injured leg propped up on a chair. "Are you ready to go home, Elizabeth?" He walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up.

"I have crutches," Elizabeth proudly stated, "but since I tend to trip over my own feet, I can't say that I have figured out how to use them. Where am I going, Jack?"

"Home, Elizabeth…You're going home." Jack put Elizabeth's arm around him neck, and she used one of the crutches to take the pressure off her injured leg, as they headed out the door.

As they approached the café, Elizabeth said, "Jack, I thought that I couldn't stay here."

"We did some work today, and fixed something up for you. I think you will be quite comfortable," Jack said as he told her about everyone who pitched in to help.

"That was so nice, Jack. I need to thank everyone when I can get around," Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her friends pitching in to help do something for her. "I am a lucky woman, Jack."

"Of course you are…You have me!" Jack smiled, then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, I am lucky to have you." As Jack helped Elizabeth up the steps to the porch, she asked, "May we sit on our swing for a while?"

"Absolutely," Jack helped Elizabeth into the swing. "Okay now, no going back and forth. I want you to prop your foot up on this stool."

Jack sat down beside Elizabeth, putting his arm around her and snuggling close. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and was so happy that she could not contain her smile. "This is one of the memories that got me through when I was with Andrew. I dreamt of you and me in our swing, just like this." Elizabeth raised her head, turned and looked at Jack, "I love you more than words can say. I'm sorry that you were hurt in all of this, but thank you for protecting me…saving me…loving me." Elizabeth leaned over, kissing Jack's lips with a passion that neither had felt before. They sat in their swing for a while longer, sharing tender glances, soft whispers, and sweet kisses, until it was time to venture inside and get Elizabeth settled in her new room.

Jack stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet. They walked into the café, through the now empty dining room, and into the kitchen. "Okay, so where am I going to stay?" Elizabeth was somewhat hesitant as she did not see anything but the kitchen and the staircase heading to her old room.

Jack walked her over to the door leading into the extra room. "I never even realized that this was here," Elizabeth said as Jack reached for the doorknob. The door opened, and Elizabeth's eyes lit up, "Jack how did everyone do all of this so fast?"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Future Plans

Chapter 18- Future Plans

Elizabeth stood there in awe, holding on to Jack for stability. Her smile was bright, and everyone was happy that their work was so pleasing to her. "Jack, this is wonderful. I can't thank everyone enough for all of this." She ventured into the room. There she saw all of her furniture from her upstairs bedroom, beautiful curtains on the window; her journal on the pillow, and a bouquet of wildflowers on the table beside the bed.

"Here, let me help you get into bed. You need your rest," Jack took Elizabeth's arm and gently led her to the bed. He pulled back the covers, and she sat on the side of the bed, taking in all that had been done for her.

"Jack, as much as I love having you here, I need to get undressed and in my nightgown. Would you excuse me for a few moments?" Elizabeth smiled at Jack, taking his hand and squeezing it before sending him on his way.

Abigail stayed behind to help Elizabeth out of her dress and ready for bed. "Elizabeth, you are a lucky woman."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at Abigail, "I am truly blessed. I have the best friends any person could ask for."

"Yes, you have that, but I am referring to that wonderful man of yours. Do you realize how much he loves you? I think he would move Heaven and Earth to keep you safe." Abigail stated as she helped Elizabeth into bed, and covered her with her favorite comforter. "Okay, I am sure that Jack is right outside the door waiting to come back inside. I will leave you two alone." Abigail headed toward the door, opened it, and found Jack just on the other side. "Okay, you can come back inside, but only stay for a few minutes. Elizabeth needs her rest," Abigail reminded Jack as she left the room, and headed upstairs to bed. "Please make sure that you lock the door when you leave, Jack."

"I will, Abigail…and don't worry, I won't stay long." Jack promised. He walked into Elizabeth's temporary bedroom, and sat with her as she started to fall asleep. He held her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger, making Elizabeth giggle as she dozed off. Jack stood from the bed and started for the door, before stopping and returning to her. He felt drawn to her, kneeling beside the bed, and beginning to pray. He thanked God for bringing her into his life; for her life, and her love. Jack released all the feelings he had in his heart for this woman…this woman whom he initially found irritating, was now the same person that he didn't see his life without. "I love you sleepy head," Jack said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I love you too, Jack," Elizabeth whispered, as tears fell from her eyes. She then fell asleep knowing that she and Jack were stronger in their relationship than before, and that they each felt blessed to have the other.

Jack walked back to his home with a broad smile on his face. He entered the Jail, and saw Bill finishing up paperwork.

"Is Elizabeth settled in her new room?" Bill asked.

"Yes, she loved it, and I know she will be comfortable there. I can't thank everyone enough for all they did to make it happen. You are lucky that we worked something out for Elizabeth." Jack joked as he went about getting himself ready for bed.

"I'm lucky…what do you mean?" Bill inquired.

"Well, when I was trying to figure out a place for Elizabeth to stay, the Jail was one of the options. Since I was here, and it wouldn't be proper for us to stay together, we had to come up with another plan. I forgot that you were here too. I had offered to stay in a tent behind the Livery if necessary. So, if I had to stay in a tent behind the Livery…you would have had to as well. You can go ahead and thank me now!" Jack laughed as he crawled into his bed.

"Thank you, but you know I would have been glad to stay in a tent for Elizabeth," Bill said as he blew out the lantern and headed to bed.

"What about Abigail? Would you do it for Abigail?" Jack asked trying to find out the status of their budding relationship.

Bill sat for a moment pondering what he wanted to say, "Abigail and I are taking things very slowly. We've both been hurt, not necessarily by the people we love, but through circumstances beyond our control. To answer your question, yes, I would have gladly slept in a tent behind the Livery for Abigail. Now, can we get some sleep?"

Both men fell asleep dreaming of their women…both hopeful for the future!

The next morning, Jack was awake and out the door before Bill awoke. He was sitting on the porch swing at the café waiting for Abigail to open the door.

"You sure are up early, Jack," Abigail was surprised when she stepped out on the porch to sweep. "Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to check on Elizabeth before I went out on my rounds. Is she awake yet?" Jack asked, knowing that it was probably too early for her to be stirring.

"Actually, I haven't checked on her yet, but feel free to go in and see for yourself," Abigail said as she ushered Jack inside.

Tap, tap, tap…Jack knocked lightly on Elizabeth's door, but received no answer. He slowly opened the door to see her sitting up in bed writing in her journal.

"Oh, you scared me," Elizabeth said as the look of surprise came over her face, "but I am always glad to see you."

"Unfortunately I can think of a few times when you weren't happy to see me." Jack joked as he walked over, and kissed her.

"Maybe so, but that was before I knew what a wonderful man you are," Elizabeth took his arm, pulling him down to sit on the side of the bed.

"What are you writing about? Me?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to put into words what happened to us, and how misunderstandings can have an impact on how we feel, and treat those we love." She responded.

"We're putting all of those misunderstandings behind us, right?" Jack was hoping that the answer would be a resounding "Yes!"

"Well, since we are getting everything out into the open, Jack, why didn't you feel that you could talk to me about Andrew?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up and caught his eyes with hers.

The look of shock came over Jack's face. "Are you serious, Elizabeth? We had another fight over Andrew being too familiar with you, and I hope you realize how hard it was for me when he was describing the woman of his dreams…Beth…You!"

"Okay, Jack I'm just gullible, and I like to see the best in people. I'm glad that we worked out any problems with Emily, and I really do hope she stays in Coal Valley." Elizabeth responded as she moved her legs off the side of the bed, and sat up next to Jack. "Jack? Why didn't you come to me and tell me about the kiss Emily gave you?"

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth, pulled her close, and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'd like to say that it didn't mean anything…"

"What?" Elizabeth frowned, but she knew better than to jump to conclusions. "I'm sorry, Jack. What do you mean?"

"What I was saying is that it didn't mean anything romantic, at least not to me." Jack knew how he felt, but didn't want Elizabeth to have any questions in her heart. "I mean, Emily is very sweet, and she is a beautiful girl, but she isn't you, Elizabeth. Any other involvement I had with Emily was in trying to keep you safe. We both know how that worked out."

"You did save me, Jack. Even when you were not there, I felt you…your love. I knew you were still alive, and getting back to you is what kept me going."

They each sat on the bed staring into the eyes of the other; into the soul of the other. Jack carefully leaned Elizabeth back, and kissed her with a passion that they both were realizing was difficult to deny. They found themselves getting carried away when Abigail's stirrings in the kitchen brought them back to reality.

Jack stepped outside the room so Elizabeth could get dressed.

"Do you need any help, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"No, thank you, I think I have it…BAM!" Elizabeth screamed as she tripped over the crutch and fell to the floor."

Jack and Abigail ran inside and found her on the floor, half dressed, "Turn around, Jack!" Elizabeth screeched.

Jack spun around quickly, and although he was worried that she was hurt, he couldn't help but smile at the visual he had of her in her corset and bloomers. "Can I do anything to help?"

"You can keep your eyes closed!" Elizabeth was embarrassed, but had no idea of the image she had now left Jack with.

"My eyes are closed," Jack said with a smile that lit his face. His smile soon dimmed as he thought about Elizabeth's leg, and hoped that she was alright. "Do you need any help?"

"We've got it, Jack," Abigail responded. She helped Elizabeth over to the bed, pulling up her bloomers to look at her leg, and the stitches appeared to still be intact. She helped Elizabeth on with her dress, as Jack remained in the room with his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now, Jack. I'm dressed." Elizabeth said as she walked over to him in the middle of the room.

"You look beautiful today, but then again, you look beautiful every day! Jack stated as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Do you have time to eat with me?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that he would be able to share breakfast, before leaving on his rounds.

"Yes, ma'am…Would you care for some coffee or hot tea?" Jack asked. Jack helped her to a seat, and said, "I have all the time in the world for you, my dear."

"Tea, please." Elizabeth responded.

Jack fixed Elizabeth a cup of tea, and sat down beside her at the table. Abigail fixed oatmeal, toast and fruit, which everyone enjoyed. Jack cleared the table, and then escorted Elizabeth back to her room to rest. "Elizabeth, do you need help cleaning your leg? We don't want it getting infected again."

"I can do it, Jack. I don't want you to see me like that, it looks gross," Elizabeth replied as she headed over to the wash basin that was set up in her room. "If I need help, I can get Abigail, or Emily. Now that you mention it, do you need help cleaning out your shoulder wound?"

"I rewrapped it this morning, but I may get you to help me this evening." Jack stated as he bent down, and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. He put his hand on her chin, turning her face to his, and touching his lips to hers. He started walking to the door, leaving Elizabeth wanting more, as did he!

Elizabeth spent most of the day in her room resting. She was looking forward to spending the evening with Jack, and didn't want to fall asleep on him. Late in the afternoon, Emily stopped by to check on her, and to redo the dressing on her leg.

"Your leg looks good Elizabeth. Keep it clean and dry and we will look to take the stitches out in about ten days. If you need anything, just let me know." Emily stated as she started out the bedroom door.

"Thank you, Emily. Oh, Jack may need his shoulder rewrapped this evening. Would you be able to come back later to check it out?" Elizabeth trusted Jack and Emily together now…they had cleared the air. However, she saw no reason to push them together, especially if Jack was going to be without a shirt. "I'm not stupid," she thought to herself.

"I'm coming back later for dinner, so I will be glad to take a look at it then." Emily replied as she headed back to the doctor's office.

Jack arrived back in town, but went directly to the Livery to take care of Taylor's leg. The injuries were healing nicely, and he would soon be able to handle light hacking. He went to the Jail to clean up before heading over to the café. It had been a long day; his shoulder was a little painful, but he always felt better just being with Elizabeth. He knew that tonight would be no different.

When Jack arrived at the café, the dining area was crowded, and Abigail was busy serving her customers. Jack slipped through to the kitchen area, which was empty. He tapped on Elizabeth's door.

"Come in," Elizabeth said.

As Jack opened the door, he observed Elizabeth in a beautiful lilac dress, with dark purple and yellow flowers; standing in the middle of the room, and holding herself up with one crutch. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and rushed over to her, taking her in his arms. "I really missed you today." Jack said as he kissed her neck, sweeping his lips across her ear, onto her cheek, and finally her lips. A chill went up her spine, and she released a slight moan, which drew Jack in to a more passionate kiss. They were slightly carried away until Elizabeth, realizing that they needed to slow down, put her hand on Jack's chest and pushed him back slightly. "After dinner, do you feel like sitting out on the swing for awhile?" Jack asked, as he had something to discuss with her…Something that he was finding to be more important each day.

"Jack, I would love to sit with you after dinner." Elizabeth smiled as she was spending time with the man she loved.

They enjoyed their dinner. Afterward, Jack helped her out to the porch to sit in their swing. He helped her get situated in the seat, and then excused himself for a moment. When he returned, Jack had a shawl for her shoulders, a stool to prop up her leg, and a blanket to cover her. It was still quite early in the evening, and Elizabeth was looking forward to spending it with Jack.

Emily walked over for dinner, and offered to take a look at Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you for the offer, Emily, but I'm fine. Besides, if I need any help, I have my own nurse right here," Jack pulled Elizabeth close, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"If you change your mind, just let me know. Make sure that both of your wounds stay clean and dry. I hope you both have a wonderful evening." Emily smiled at each of them as she turned and headed into the café for dinner.

"You know, Jack. Emily is a nurse…I'm not. I trust both of you, now that we have cleared the air. If you want her to clean your shoulder and rewrap it, that's fine." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes and squeezed his arm, letting him know that it was okay with her."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. If I need any help, I'll get it from you." Jack stated as he raised his eyebrows, and smiled.

Elizabeth turned slightly away so he could not see her blush. She thought to herself, "I do trust them, but I want to be the one to help Jack when I can."

Jack and Elizabeth settled into the swing, snuggling very close to each other. They sat quietly for awhile, until Jack found the courage to speak up…

"Elizabeth? Have you ever thought about what you want to do in your life?" Jack was a bit hesitant to bring up the subject, but knowing how fragile life is, he knew certain things needed to be said.

"What do you mean, Jack. I wanted to be a teacher…I mean, I am a teacher, and you became a Mountie." She responded, not sure what he was talking about.

She had her head leaning on his good shoulder, and they were holding hands; very content in the moment.

"Elizabeth, I mean, what do you want out of life?" Jack asked a different question, hoping to get around to the subject that he was somewhat dodging.

"Are you talking about where I want to spend my life…where I want to live?" Elizabeth was naïve, and lost in this conversation.

"Well, yes, I guess so, but I mean in the long run, what do you see for yourself?" Jack said, thinking that she would get the hint of where he wanted the conversation to lead.

"I love Coal Valley, and I see myself living here for a long time. Jack, this isn't your way of telling me that you have to go away, is it?" Elizabeth asked with a distressed tone.

"No, no, Elizabeth I am not going anywhere. I just mean where do you see your life headed?" Jack was finding it difficult to bring up the marriage subject. He knew that he loved Elizabeth, and she felt the same, but he was worried about throwing the topic out there for discussion. "Would she think it too soon to talk about it? With the problems they've had, is it appropriate to talk about?" Jack thought. However, knowing how precious life and time are, that's all he could think about.

Elizabeth, still not sure where the conversation was headed, tightened her hold on Jack's hand. "I'm glad you aren't going anywhere, Jack. We've just gotten back together, and I hate the thought of losing you again."

"Elizabeth, you never lost me. I've always been here. I think we just sometimes let our pride get in the way of the important things." Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead. He loved feeling her body snuggled so closely to his. He couldn't imagine his life without her. "Elizabeth," he started out, "you know that I love you…"

"Uh huh," Elizabeth acknowledged Jack's feelings without looking at him.

"Well, when I came here, all I wanted was to be a Mountie. Falling in love couldn't have been farther from my mind. After I met you, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I think, no, I know that you scared me." Jack laughs thinking back to their first few encounters. "I was scared of the way you made me feel…something I had never experienced before. My priorities began to change, I changed, and you had a lot to do with that, Elizabeth. My thoughts about the future started including you. I still love being a Mountie, and that won't change, but I now see myself married and hopefully with children some day. How do you feel about that?

"Zzzzzzz," Elizabeth was sound asleep nuzzled into Jack's shoulder.

"Sleep now, Elizabeth," Jack laughed as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "We can discuss this another time. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you either."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19- Thanks for the Romance

Chapter 19- Thanks for the Romance

Jack and Elizabeth sat in the swing for what seemed like hours. He loved listening to the calm sound of her breathing as she slept, and feeling the closeness of her body to his. He never thought that marriage would again creep inside his mind, but it had. He hated leaving Elizabeth every night; he wanted to wake up with her each morning, and he was even entertaining the possibility of having children…one day!

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Elizabeth was embarrassed that she had fallen asleep. "I rested today so I wouldn't do that. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Elizabeth. I enjoyed sitting out here with you…asleep or awake." Jack wanted to discuss their future with her, but he knew that there would be more time once she had recuperated. "Here, let me help get you to bed. You need a lot of rest for your leg to heal."

"I wish we could get out of here, but I guess I can't right now with my leg. Maybe after the stitches come out we can go for a walk. I have really missed taking our romantic walks together," Elizabeth seemed a bit down.

"Your leg is healing nicely, and the stitches will be out soon. I promise to take you on a walk as soon as you are able," Jack walked over, lifted Elizabeth up from her seat to face him; wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Thank you, Jack…I needed that hug!" Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

They gingerly walked through the dining room, and back to her temporary bedroom. Jack helped her to her bed, and then stepped outside so she could get dressed. "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything," Jack said as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Elizabeth changed into her nightgown, got into bed, and called out to Jack, "I'm dressed. You can come back in now."

Jack came back in and sat on the side of Elizabeth's bed, holding both of her hands in his. She started yawning, and Jack said jokingly, "I hope my company isn't boring you."

"Oh Jack, I am so sorry. I shouldn't be this tired. I slept most of the day so I would be awake to spend the evening with you. I'm really sorry…It's not a reflection of a lack of interest in my company, I assure you." Elizabeth kept apologizing.

Jack laughed as he laid her back in bed, covered her, and blew out her lantern for the night. "I love you, Elizabeth," Jack whispered as he leaned down, and kissed her good night. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him as close as possible, and kissing him passionately. Jack's body was pressing firmly against hers, until she let out a resounding scream. Jack jumped back; the room was fairly dark, with only the glow of the moon shining in, and he didn't know what was wrong. In the quiet room he could hear her whimpering, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I'm sorry, Jack…It's my leg." Elizabeth said softly, containing her tears to keep Jack from feeling so bad.

Jack stood up from the bed repeatedly apologizing for hurting her. He started to leave, but she grabbed his hand turning him around. "I wish you didn't have to go. I love you. Will I see you tomorrow for church?" She asked.

"Just try to keep me away." Jack knelt down and whispered, "I'll be dreaming about you," and he kissed her gently on the forehead…now afraid that he was going to hurt her. Jack left her room wishing that he didn't have to go, and Elizabeth dreamt of the day when he would no longer have to.

Elizabeth awoke to a beautiful sunshine and comfortable temperatures. She sat at the kitchen table talking with Abigail when they heard the café door open. Jack waltzed through the dining area and into the kitchen, walking immediately to Elizabeth for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I certainly did. I had the best dream." Jack smiled and looked at Elizabeth, as her eyes seemed to grow to the size of saucers.

"Would you care to share this dream of yours?" Abigail inquired, but seeing the body language between Jack and Elizabeth, realized that sharing it probably wasn't a good idea.

"No, I don't think he needs to share," Elizabeth jumped in as she swallowed hard, and blushed.

"I don't know what everyone is acting so odd for. I just dreamed of…" Jack started out until Elizabeth cut him off.

"You can tell me later, Jack." Elizabeth was trying to get the conversation moving away from everyone's dreams.

"I dreamed that Taylor was back to normal and we were riding out in the big fields west of town." Jack smiled, winked, and squeezed Elizabeth hand.

Elizabeth went from blushing to being perturbed, "Are you serious? You dreamed of your horse?"

Jack leaned over, smiling and showing off those dimples that usually made Elizabeth forget everything else.

"No, don't try to make up to me now. You would rather dream of your horse than me." Elizabeth put her hand on his forehead and pushed him back slightly.

Jack leaned in again, and whispered, "I had the most wonderful dream about you…about us." Jack put a finger under her chin, raising it slightly to let her lips meet his. It was a soft, tender kiss, which brought them each back to their respective dreams about the other.

They totally forgot that Abigail was in the room. She was getting use to that feeling. Whenever Jack and Elizabeth were together, they tended to forget about everyone else. Abigail cleared her throat…no response. "Excuse me," finally Jack and Elizabeth realized that they weren't the only ones in the room, and both were embarrassed. "Not that I mind seeing you show affection to each other in front of me, because I don't, but this kitchen isn't a big room, and I do have hungry people out here to serve." Abigail started laughing and caught them both off guard.

"Well, I have to get started on my rounds, but I borrowed a buggy so I could escort you two beautiful women to church. I will be back in plenty of time to pick you up." Jack remarked as he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before heading out the kitchen door.

Abigail and Elizabeth prepared themselves for church, and sat out on the swing waiting for Jack to return from his rounds. They sounded like school girls laughing and chatting, enjoying the beautiful sunshine and warm temperatures.

Jack pulled up to the café in the buggy; got down to assist the women up on the seat, and off they went to church. "Bill had to run an errand, and he will meet us at church."

When they arrived at church, Bill had his own buggy in which to take Abigail home, but the men had other plans. The sermon was emotional and heartfelt, and just about everyone there could identify with its sentiments. Once the service ended, everyone was coming over to offer their well wishes to Elizabeth and Jack for the injuries they had recently suffered. Elizabeth had the opportunity to thank those who had helped to get her bedroom in living condition.

Jack helped Elizabeth up into the buggy. "We will talk with you later," Jack remarked to Bill and Abigail as they rode off.

Bill helped Abigail up into their buggy and they headed off in a different direction.

"Where are we going Jack? You missed the turn to go home." Elizabeth inquired, but thoroughly enjoying her time alone with Jack.

"Didn't you say yesterday that you wanted to go for a walk…to get away?" Jack mentioned their previous conversation.

"Yes, but I know I can't walk right now," Elizabeth's eyebrows arched, and she tilted her head and pointed to her injured leg.

"You can't walk, but Emily gave me permission to take you for a ride in the buggy." Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close to him. Both of them had enormous smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Jack, that was the sweetest thing you could have done. I know you have told me that my many suitors back home…" Elizabeth rolls her eyes and laughs at the thought, "were most likely more romantic than you. I have to tell you, Jack…no man has ever made me feel so safe, so respected, or as loved as you." Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, as they continued on their ride.

Once back at the café, Jack helped Elizabeth to one of the kitchen chairs, and fixed her some lunch and a cup of tea. Bill and Abigail had also returned. They all sat down and enjoyed eating their lunch before Jack had to excuse himself to finish his rounds, heading out the back kitchen door.

Jack was gone for just a second, when he opened the door again, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Abigail replied. "Oh, you meant Elizabeth…" She giggled as she walked out into the dining room to wait on some customers who had just arrived.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth rested part of the day. She certainly didn't want to fall asleep on Jack again. She was sitting in a chair, looking at the sun shining in through her window, and waiting for Jack to return from his rounds.

Abigail came to the door, and advised her that Jack was back from his rounds. "He said that he would be here in a while, but that it would be dusk before he returns…He had something to take care of first."

Elizabeth busied herself getting a fresh dress on for dinner. She chose the blue print skirt with a soft white blouse, and she pulled her hair up on the sides, leaving most of her hair to fall down her back in soft curls.

"Knock, knock, knock…" Elizabeth gingerly walked to the door, opening it to find Jack standing on the other side. Elizabeth's heart soared as her eyes met his, and she stepped forward to kiss his lips. "I'm so glad to see you, Jack." Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement.

"I have a little surprise for you," Jack said, as he carefully led her out to the porch. Once outside, he took her around to the side of the café, away from the general view of others.

Elizabeth was surprised to see a table and two chairs, with a dozen candles set in various places to provide soft light. On the table were a beautiful cloth, their dinner of roast chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans, and a vase containing a single red rose. She was so taken by Jack's thoughtfulness, but couldn't speak. She eased over to Jack, looking around to verify they were alone, placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him with an intensity that drew each of them to another place. Their solitude did not last, as couples leaving the café, and miners leaving the Saloon could be heard on the street nearby. Jack and Elizabeth sat and enjoyed their dinner.

"Jack, this was so thoughtful of you." Elizabeth was in awe of what he had done for her. Would you like to go sit on the swing for awhile?

"I would love to. Here, let me help you." Jack stood up and helped Elizabeth over to the swing. "Are you comfortable? Do you need a blanket?

"No, Jack, I'm fine. Thank you," Elizabeth responded. "This was such a wonderful evening. You see, Jack, you can be very romantic when you want to be."

"I'm just a country boy, Elizabeth. I'm afraid that I may fall short in the romance department. Your suitors from back home could probably show be a thing or two."

"Jack, you seem to be under the impression that I have had a lot of suitors. Julie had a lot of suitors. I, on the other hand, was working on my education, and felt that a courtship could come later. Many of these feelings I have now…for you, scare me. I've never been in love with anyone, until now!

"Elizabeth, I feel the same way. When I was in a relationship with Rosemary, the feelings there were nothing like what I feel now. I didn't have any serious relationships with women before her, and I think I was doing just what was expected of me." Jack began opening up again to Elizabeth in hopes that she would feel comfortable doing the same.

"I slept some today, so I wouldn't fall asleep on you this evening. I have to say, I know you dreamed about Taylor…" she said laughing, "but I also had a wonderful dream last night."

"Would you care to share this wonderful dream with me?" Jack asked, knowing what his wonderful dream would be.

"Well, it is kind of embarrassing, Jack," Elizabeth was blushing, and didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Was it a dream about me," Jack smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Okay, don't laugh," Elizabeth sat up facing Jack. "You promise not to laugh?"

Jack smiled, but then his serious face appeared, "I promise."

"Well, I dreamed that we were sitting out here, just like we are right now. You told me how much you loved me, and how I'd been a part of certain changes you had made in your life. You were talking about marriage and children, and…" Elizabeth couldn't contain her smile, or keep from blushing.

"Really, you dreamed that?" Jack began to laugh softly, as he pulled her in tighter to his body.

"Stop laughing," Elizabeth demanded. "It isn't funny. It was beautiful, and you were so romantic. I should have known you would laugh." Elizabeth was embarrassed, and started to get up to go inside but Jack wouldn't let her. "Let me go, Jack."

"Elizabeth, I'm not laughing at you, and it wasn't a dream. Last night, I had been sitting here pouring my heart out to you; telling you how I felt, and what I saw for us in the future. Then I look over and you're sound asleep." Jack exclaimed as he gently pulled Elizabeth back down on the swing. "Look at me…I want to know that you're awake."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, looking at him with her big blue eyes that had a tendency to melt his heart. "I'm listening, Jack."

Jack was again nervous…not about his feelings for Elizabeth or what he wanted for the future, but in being rejected. "We've known each other for a while now, and I know that in the beginning things were a bit, shall we say, rocky."

Elizabeth started laughing, "That's an understatement."

Jack took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly, eliciting a bright smile on Elizabeth's face. "I know that at least on my part, my feelings for you began to change quickly. I began thinking about you often, worrying about you always."

"Jack?" Elizabeth leaned in and asked, "If your feelings for me started to change, why didn't you ever say anything? For so long, I thought all you wanted to be was friends."

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled before attempting to adequately answer her question. "I have never felt the feelings that I was beginning to have for you…I guess I didn't know how to handle them. I have always been so certain that being in a relationship with a Mountie would be too difficult for a woman, and far from a normal life. Instead of seeing where these feelings led us, I was afraid to open myself up to possible rejection. It was so hard for me to watch you and Billy Hamilton together. At the time I didn't know what he was up to, I just didn't like the fact that you were involved in a relationship with him. Although we were not together, I didn't like the idea of you being with anyone else either."

"So you were jealous? I knew it," Elizabeth giggled initially, but saw the sadness on Jack's face. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Actually, the way you behaved was quite endearing."

Jack stood up from the swing, walked over to the deck railing, and leaning on the post turned to Elizabeth and said, "I'm not proud of how I acted. We both know that Billy was just after your family's money, but I wouldn't have wanted you with him even if his motives were pure. I guess I realized that I needed to do something after I had a talk with Abigail."

"You had a talk with Abigail? What did you talk about?" Elizabeth was surprised that she knew nothing about a conversation that meant so much to Jack.

"Elizabeth…this took place after the whole ordeal with Billy was over. I had apparently said some things to you unintentionally which angered you. It seems the more I said, the deeper I dug myself into a hole. Abigail informed me that although Billy was not the right man for you; one day a good man with honorable intentions would let his feelings be known, and then you would be taken. I think at that point I realized that I had to decide what I truly wanted in life…and what I truly want is you!"

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20- Intimacy and Desires

Chapter 20- Intimacy and Desires

Jack watched Elizabeth's face, waiting for some type of reaction…something to let him know that he was moving in the right direction. Although it was only seconds, to Jack it felt like hours, before he saw the smile that always set his heart on fire. The chill in the air seemed to be warmed by the fire that always followed Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jack, you know that I love you," Elizabeth began, "Even when you infuriate me, I can't think of anyone else I would rather be involved in a courtship with then you, but…"

"No, I don't like to hear…but," Jack had a fear that his talk about future plans was being shot down, and his heart began pounding, as the color began to leave his face.

"No, Jack, it's not what you think. You've said it before…I'm naïve; I haven't had experiences that other women my age may have had." Elizabeth turned away, because she didn't want Jack to see her embarrassment.

"Elizabeth, we will learn about those things together," Jack said, trying to put her mind at ease.

Elizabeth spun around, looking rather shocked at what he was implying, "Jack, I'm most certainly not talking about what you are talking about." She stated, even though she knew it was one in the same. "I just mean that I have not courted many men. These feelings I have for you are all very new to me, and I don't know how to sort them out. These things I do know for sure…I wake up every morning and my first thought is you. I worry about you when you are away and my heart smiles when you return home safely. Jack…You are the one I never knew I always wanted." Elizabeth continued, "I like where our relationship is headed, Jack, and I think we will eventually get to that place of total commitment."

"Get to that place of total commitment?" Jack was confused. Had he misread her? He thought they were both totally committed to each other. "What did I not see?" He thought. Jack stood there staring at her, not knowing what to say. The only thing he could think to say was "what happened here? Elizabeth I'm not sure where all of this talk is coming from, but you should already know that I am totally committed to you, and I thought you felt the same." He decided it best to cut the evening short for fear of saying something that he would regret. He headed back to the Jail, leaving Elizabeth sitting on the swing, trying to figure out what went wrong…why she couldn't express herself adequately. She began to weep softly, staring at Jack as she watched him getting farther away from her.

"Okay, Elizabeth, what happened here?" Abigail sat on the swing, and put her arm around Elizabeth, hugging her tightly.

Elizabeth began to tell Abigail, unaware that she had actually been at the door of the café and heard the exchange between Elizabeth and Jack. "Abigail, what have I done? I have just hurt the most wonderful man I have ever known. All he wants to do is make me happy; take care of me, love me, and I just hurt his feelings."

Abigail spoke softly, trying to calm Elizabeth, help her deal with her fears, "Why do you think you pushed Jack away from you?"

"Abigail, it's no secret that I am new to the ways of love. I'm not experienced in that area." Elizabeth felt comfortable talking with Abigail. She tended to put everyone at ease. "Jack was talking about our future together, and I suddenly realized the things that go along with that…intimacy, and I can't forget cooking, which we all know how that's working out."

"Elizabeth, are you afraid of Jack?" Abigail asked as she took her hand, squeezing it.

"No, of course not, I love Jack. He is the only man I ever see myself spending my life with, and now he's gone, and it's my fault. You would think with me being a teacher, that I wouldn't fumble my words like I did with him." Elizabeth glanced at Abigail, but turned away so she wouldn't see the tears pooling in her eyes. "I haven't courted many men, and those I did never brought about the feelings that I have with Jack, but those feelings, these desires, scare me!"

"Look at me, Elizabeth," Abigail said softly, waiting as Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and turned to face her. "When my Noah and I married, I was young, and very inexperienced in the ways of love. Noah was very patient with me, as I know Jack will be with you. The concerns you have are important, but the love you and Jack share can withstand any obstacle. Just think of the misunderstandings you have had; the people who have tried to tear you two apart, and you have always found your way back to each other. You need to talk to Jack…no embarrassment, and no fears. Just tell him your feelings. You are afraid to speak of such intimate matters with him, but would you rather risk losing him?"

Elizabeth's eyes had drifted off into the distance as she listened to Abigail. Her last words haunted Elizabeth, "No I don't want to lose him. I have to go talk to him, right now!"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until morning? It's late, and you don't want to say anything else that you will regret," Abigail wanted Elizabeth to be certain what she wanted to say…to keep from making matters worse.

"I can't sleep with this on my mind, and I doubt that Jack can either." Elizabeth said as she stood up and started slowly toward the steps.

"Let me help you." Abigail took her arm to help her down the stairs.

"Abigail you have helped me more than you know. I need to do this alone. I'll be okay." Elizabeth hugged Abigail and started on her way over to the Jail.

Jack walked home in a daze, not knowing what it was that went so wrong. He knew how he felt about her, and he believed that she had the same feelings for him. "Why is she so afraid of me…of us?" He asked himself. Jack sat on the side of his bed trying to make sense of everything, when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, he saw Elizabeth crying on the other side. He took her in his arms, hugging her tightly…"its okay Elizabeth, please tell me how I can help? I hate to see you cry."

Jack tried to pull her away, to be able to look in her eyes, to assure her that he was there, and would always love her, but she was holding on tightly around his neck and wouldn't let go. "Elizabeth, what's wrong…please, let me help you." He pulled her into the Jail; there were people on the street, and he didn't want them to see or hear her crying. Bill had not returned from his evening with Abigail, so they were alone. Jack sat her down next to him, wiping away her tears with his fingers.

"Jack, I'm so sorry…" Elizabeth began to explain before Jack jumped in.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Elizabeth." Jack spoke softly as he held her hands in his. "I didn't mean to push you into a relationship that you weren't ready for. I guess I thought that since I wanted it, that you did to, but I should not push anything on you. When you're ready, you will know it. I will wait forever for you if I have to."

Elizabeth put her finger to his lips, "Shhh, let me speak." Jack kissed her finger, hoping to rid his mind of the apprehension that had settled within him. "Jack, I am so sorry that I didn't speak up and say what I felt this evening. Hurting you couldn't have been farther from my mind. I love you…I need you to know that."

"I know that, Elizabeth. So what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth was getting nervous again, and wanted to make sure that she chose her words carefully. "There's nothing wrong…with you anyway. It's me, Jack. I've never felt these feelings…" She turned away from Jack to hide the blushing that was now evident in her cheeks. "I've never had these desires before, and it scares me," she whispered.

Jack smiled as he knelt down in front of her, looking into her beautiful big blue eyes, "Elizabeth, I've never had these feelings before either. I'm so sorry if I pushed you. I never want you to feel anxious, or scared of me. Don't you know, Elizabeth, I would wait forever for you. Knowing that you love me is enough right now."

"You don't understand, Jack…Sometimes it isn't enough for me. I'm not afraid of you, Jack. I'm scared of my feelings for you. Sometimes I want more from you than is appropriate and proper, and I don't know how to deal with that," Elizabeth said as she looked into Jack's eyes. She could see that he loved her just the way she was…insecurities, flaws and all. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and said, "I want to wake up with you every morning Jack. I want to learn to cook for you, although that one may be difficult for me. I want to sit out in our swing after school and welcome you back home from your rounds at the end of the day. I want to share your joys, and be the one to make you happy when you're sad. I want to share my dreams with you, and at the end of the day, I want nothing more than to lie in bed with you snuggled in your arms. I see myself one day with children…our children, Jack." She looked down, "I just don't know how to deal with these feelings I have for you, proper or not, and how I can expect you to wait for me until I do. I just don't want you to ever think I don't love you." Elizabeth stood and started walking toward the door.

Jack reached out, taking her arm, and stopping her. He sat her back down. Jack sat beside Elizabeth with her hands in his, rubbing her skin with his fingers. "Elizabeth neither of us have a lot of experience in love and relationships. We're learning as we go along. I don't mean to…"

"Jack, none of this is your fault. I'm afraid that I have given you mixed signals. I push like I want our relationship to move further, but then I shut down again." Elizabeth felt that she was lacking as a woman.

"Elizabeth," Jack pleaded, "I love you just the way you are. I don't want you to be something or someone you're not. I would be content to sit on our swing every evening with my arm around you, and having you fall asleep on my shoulder. I have to say that the kisses we share are magical, but if that is too intimate for you right now, then I can contain myself. I never want you to feel pressured."

"No, now I'm sounding like a prude." Elizabeth knew that Jack did not understand what she had come to discuss. "Jack, I'm just going to come right out and say it…I can't be one of these women who give themselves completely to a man until I'm married."

"Whoa, Elizabeth," Jack jumped up, and started walking back and forth in front of her obviously nervous, "did I give you any reason to feel that I expected that from you? If I did, I am truly sorry. You know, you can tell me anything, and if you had just come out and told me this, we could have saved ourselves a lot of anxiety here." Jack didn't like that Elizabeth was feeling stressed. He wanted her comfortable in their relationship, and relaxed enough to be able to tell him anything.

"Jack," Elizabeth started rambling, "Emily came in to the café, well she came to check on me, and she told me…did you know she went to school in a big city, and she said that they expect you, well I don't know if its everyone, but…"

"Calm down Elizabeth. What did she say?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth was nervous…she wasn't use to speaking of such things. "She told me that when she went away to school, that the women in the big city were quite forward in their dealings with men. She said that is what men expect. She said that is why she kissed you. She thought you expected her to."

"Elizabeth," Jack laughed softly, "not every man is like that. I'm not like that. I don't expect that, nor do I want you to be like that, and no, I didn't want her to kiss me. I am totally in love with you. The only person I want to kiss…is you!"

Elizabeth went to stand up, but her leg gave way, and she fell back to the seat.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concerned for her.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth responded. "I think I have just been on my leg too much today. I better go home and get into bed."

"I'm walking you home," Jack put his jacket around her shoulders, and his arm around her waist to help steady her. They headed back to the café under the light of the beautiful moon. They were so into each other, and the deep talk they had shared, that they didn't see Bill and Abigail enjoying the evening sitting out in their swing. Jack helped Elizabeth to her room, and then said, "good night." He kissed her softly on her forehead. Given their recent conversation, he didn't want to appear pushy.

Abigail came in to check on Elizabeth before heading to bed. "Did you and Jack have a nice talk?"

"Yes, I told him how I feel, and he understands, and still wants us to court, but then he only kissed me on the forehead when he left. I think he is afraid to touch me at all now." Elizabeth seemed concerned.

"Elizabeth, he probably just doesn't want to scare you away. You two will work out this issue," Abigail seemed certain.

"We both know where the other stands on the subject of intimacy, and I'm thankful now that we discussed it. It wasn't an easy subject for either of us. I mean, I have trouble talking about it with Julie, let alone Jack." Elizabeth was embarrassed about how naïve she was. "I need to expand my horizons, Abigail. I need to open myself up to new experiences."

"Oh, really?" Abigail asked.

"No Abigail…not those experiences!" Both women began to laugh.

"Do you need anything before I head off to bed?" Abigail asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine. Good night." Elizabeth responded as Abigail closed the bedroom door behind her.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen. She got dressed and opened her door to find Jack cooking her breakfast. "I think it's supposed to be the other way around, isn't it?" Elizabeth smiled at the sight of Jack, wearing Abigail's apron over his red serge jacket.

Jack held out a chair for Elizabeth to sit down. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm happy to see you this morning, so that makes everything good." Elizabeth replied, taking his hand in hers and pulling him over to her. Elizabeth knew that she had to resolve the issues she had regarding proper and improper courting practices, but one thing was certain…She wanted to kiss him.

Jack leaned down, kissing her on the cheek and then returning to the stove where he removed the bacon before it burned.

"That's not exactly what I was hoping for," she thought. "I guess we still have some things to work out here."

Jack sat with Elizabeth as they ate the breakfast of bacon, and eggs that he had prepared especially for her.

"Mmm, Jack, you are a wonderful cook. Thank you for breakfast…the food, and especially your company." She leaned over to kiss him, but he took her hand, bringing it to his lips instead.

Jack cleared away the breakfast dishes, "Well, I should get started on my rounds. Will I see you later?" He asked as he headed out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere, so I hope you come by when you get back." Elizabeth was hopeful that she would see him later.

Elizabeth spent most of the day in her room, trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong. "I love kissing him," she thought. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Jack spent the day on his rounds, but was preoccupied with other thoughts, "I love kissing her. There's nothing wrong with that."

Jack returned from his rounds and went immediately to the café to see Elizabeth. She was sitting in their swing totally involved in a book she had recently begun to read. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Jack called out to her.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Welcome home. Would you like some lemonade?" Elizabeth asked as she closed her book, and laid it beside her in the swing.

"No thank you, I'm fine. What are you reading?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth was a little embarrassed and tried to change the subject, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good. What are you reading?" Jack asked again as he walked up the steps and over to the swing, taking the book off the seat… "Hmmm, The Scarlet Letter?"

"Have you read it? Julie left it here the last time she visited. I found it the other day, and started reading." Elizabeth remarked.

"Yes, I am familiar with the book. Is this where all of your concerns come from? I mean, it's not about us. There are a lot of issues in the book, but she was a married woman who became involved in a relationship with a man outside of marriage. That isn't us. Is that what got you so concerned about what is and isn't proper for us?" Jack was starting to understand where Elizabeth's fears began.

"I don't think it was just the book. My talk with Emily was part of it too." Elizabeth was starting to realize what filled her head with all of these thoughts. "Jack, could we possibly just go back to the way things were before I went crazy?" Elizabeth giggled.

Although Elizabeth giggled, Jack was serious, "I don't think you went crazy. It had to do with feelings you had…right or wrong, they bothered you. I'm glad that we got everything out in the open. I love you Elizabeth. That's one thing that will never change."

"Well, since we have gotten everything out in the open, is it possible to go back to the way things were?" Elizabeth pleaded. "When we are together now, you look at me as if you are afraid to touch me…to kiss me."

"I would be glad to go back to the way things were, Elizabeth." Jack took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed each finger.

"That's not what I meant…" Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his lips several times, eliciting a soft moan. They were inches apart, looking into each other's eyes, and knowing that what they felt for the other was stronger than simple desire, proper or not, and it was not going away.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21- I Most Certainly Do

Chapter 21- I Most Certainly Do

Elizabeth went to bed that night with a renewed spirit, a heart full of love, and a brain that had put aside many of her crazy notions. She slept well…even her leg was beginning to feel better. "I can't wait until these stitches come out," she thought.

Several days went by; Elizabeth was longing for her leg to be healed enough to remove the stitches, allowing her and Jack to enjoy their evening walks to the lake.

Emily came by to examine her leg, "Elizabeth, your leg has healed very well. How does it feel?"

"Emily, it feels good, a bit itchy though. My mother always told me that a sore that itches means it's healing," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well, in this case, your mother was right, because it looks great. Are you ready for me to take out the stitches? Emily asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I'm more than ready, thank you!" Elizabeth turned her head away, not knowing if the stitch removal would be painful.

"All done," Emily remarked.

Elizabeth stood up and walked across the floor. "My leg feels a little weak, is that normal?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily shook her head and smiled, "Yes, that's perfectly normal. You haven't been using that leg, so now you need to build up the muscles again."

"Is it okay to go for walks again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, walks would be fine, but take it easy…don't overdo it!" Emily responded as she gathered her medical supplies and headed back to the office.

Elizabeth walked over to the Mercantile to send a telegram home. She had not informed her parents of her "accident" before now, and since she was healed, she felt it was safe to tell them.

"I will send this right out," Ned Yost promised.

"Thank you Mr. Yost," Elizabeth replied.

"Are you looking forward to school starting back up?" Mr. Yost asked?

"Oh yes, I have missed seeing the children every day. I understand that the church and school is almost completed. I'm hopeful that we will be able to start out the year in the new building." Elizabeth sounded excited about the prospect of moving the children out of the Saloon.

"Let me know if you need any supplies to get you started, and I will be happy to donate them." Mr. Yost offered.

Elizabeth smiled, "That's very kind of you. Thank you so much. Have a great day."

Elizabeth walked back to the café to help Abigail with the lunch crowd. She was happy to be walking around without a crutch, and enjoyed feeling useful. Elizabeth brought out plates of food, and replenished coffee and tea for those requiring it. After the lunch crowd left, Elizabeth helped clean the dining room, and kitchen. "I think everything is done, Abigail. I'm going on a walk to the school to see how things are coming along. I'll be back later."

"Elizabeth, are you sure that you want to walk all that way? I mean, I know it isn't real far, but you have been on your leg a lot today. You don't want to overdo yourself." Abigail was obviously concerned for Elizabeth, and was encouraging her to take it easy.

"I'm fine, Abigail. I'll be back soon," Elizabeth replied as she started through the dining room and out the door.

Abigail put the last plate in the cabinet, and started out behind Elizabeth. "How would you like some company?" Abigail asked, not wanting Elizabeth to be alone.

Just then Bill rode up in a buggy, jumping off, and up the stairs of the porch to talk with Abigail. "I would be very happy Ma'am, if you would accompany me on a ride."

"I would love to, Bill, but Elizabeth and I…" She started to say before Elizabeth jumped in.

"No, Abigail, I will be fine. You go enjoy your time with Bill. I will see you later." Elizabeth said as she smiled and turned heading on her walk out of town.

Elizabeth walked for what seemed like a long time, although she realized that her leg hurt and she was just conscious of every step taken. "I just need to build up my leg again. I can't stand sitting around the house," she thought. She came across the church/school building and was mesmerized at its beauty. Adam Miller and a few other men were there putting on the finishing touches. She walked inside and was in awe of the beauty, and craftsmanship. Everything smelled so new and fresh. The bookcase in the corner was filled with selections her parents had sent her from home. Additionally, four more crates labeled "Heavy Books" were yet to be opened. She was excited and couldn't wait to welcome the children in the new school.

"What do you think?" Adam Miller startled Elizabeth, drawing her out of her private moment.

"It is beautiful. You and your men have done a wonderful job here. This is a great place to worship, and the children will feel safe and comfortable here to continue their learning. Thank you so much." Elizabeth was so thankful and couldn't contain her excitement.

"We are finished for the day. Would you like a ride back to town?" Thank you, but I think I will sit here for a while, if that's okay." Elizabeth said as she continued to look around in wonder at all that had been accomplished in such a short time frame.

"Well, have a nice rest of your day, and I will talk with you later." Adam loaded up the wagon with his tools, and the extra workmen, and they headed toward town.

Elizabeth sat on the steps for a while, but decided that she wanted to visit the lake. She had missed going there, and figured that she had time before the sun began to set. It was a peaceful place for her…a place to think and resolve issues. One thing she needed to resolve were the bad memories left by Andrew. "I can't let him take this place away from me," she thought. So off she headed in the direction of the lake. The short rest she had taken at the school seemed to take away the pain she was feeling in her leg. She walked to the clearing, looking through and seeing the serene setting. "This is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. If a church wedding wasn't expected, I would like to be married right here…one day!" Elizabeth whispered softly to herself. She sat by the water, thinking of all that had transpired recently in her life. She was so content in her job; felt so loved by Jack, and was blessed to have amazing friends. She then became a little sad at what she had recently put Jack through. The thought of pushing him away caused a pit in her stomach. She took a deep breath and smiled, as it all became very clear…"I haven't had a lot of experiences with men, but that's okay. Because everything I have done in my life, has led me to where I am today, and to the man who totally has my heart." She didn't realize that it was getting late, as she was lost in her thoughts. It was dark, but the area was lit by the moon and fire flies were dancing on the water. Elizabeth looked up as if she were carrying on a conversation with God, and was startled to see a figure before her. "Huuuh!"

"Elizabeth, it's just me," she knew that familiar voice. He held his hand out for her, and helped her to her feet.

"Oh Jack, how did you know I was here?" She asked, obviously happy to see him.

"Abigail told me that you were going out to see the school, and when I rode out you were gone. I figured you would be here. I know how much you have missed coming here." Jack leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"There isn't any music," Elizabeth stated the obvious.

"Come here, Elizabeth. We'll improvise." Jack took her in his arms, holding her tight, and began to sway and sing softly in her ear…

I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day  
Dreaming when the skies are blue, when they're gray;  
When the silvery moonlight gleams, still I wander on in dreams,  
In a land of love, it seems, just with you.

Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.  
Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true.  
Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.

Longing for you all the while, more and more  
Longing for the sunny smile, I adore  
Birds are singing far and near, roses blooming everywhere  
You, alone, my heart can cheer; you, just you

Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.  
Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true.  
Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.

They were both lost in the beautiful moment…the moon cast a soft glow below, and the fire flies were doing their own dance on the lake. Jack finished his song to Elizabeth, but they kept dancing. Each one hearing the song playing over in their heads; they were making their own music. Elizabeth had her head on Jack's chest, listening to his heart beat, so soothing, making her feel so safe. Elizabeth leaned her head back, looking Jack in the eyes, "I love you so much, Jack. I am so very sorry for the other night…"

"Stop right there, Elizabeth." Jack said as he placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "I know you love me, and those things we discussed were bound to come about at some point. It concerned you, so therefore, it concerned me. I love you, Elizabeth…completely and totally. I dream about coming home to you at the end of the day, and I do want to have children with you, and only you."

Elizabeth knew she loved this man before her. She had talked with him about intimate matters, and they were still together. "I love him so much," she thought. No questions, no concerns, and now no fears. Something in the distance behind her caught Elizabeth's attention and she turned away. When she turned back, Jack was on one knee holding a beautiful white gold heart shaped diamond ring contained in a red velvet box. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her bright smile lit up her face.

"Elizabeth," Jack remained on one knee, but took her left hand in his. "I know that we have had issues to resolve; I think we have, and we've come out stronger on the other side. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please do me the honor of saying that you will marry me?" Jack was getting nervous as some time went by and Elizabeth was not answering him. He looked in her eyes, hoping to see a sign of something, but only saw tears falling. His heart began to sink, and he started to stand when…

Elizabeth carefully knelt down in front of Jack. She looked into his eyes and said, "I truly have never loved a man like I love you. As a young girl, I use to dream of my marriage proposal. I can honestly say, Jack…You have swept me off my feet. I would be honored to be your wife…Yes, I will marry you."

Jack again began to breathe, having forgotten to while awaiting her answer. He took the ring out of the box, and gently slipped it on her left hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the finger now holding the symbol of the love he felt for her. Both sat back on the ground, taking in all that had just happened. Elizabeth lay back enjoying the view of Jack's face in the moonlight. Jack leaned over, placing one hand behind Elizabeth's neck and the other under her back, as he pulled her to him into a kiss that was considered epic by her standards. Jack kissed her cheek, her neck, and gently brushed her ear with his lips as he whispered, "I love you. I don't want to leave, but I should get you back to the café. Abigail is bound to be worried about you."

"I don't want to leave here, Jack, but I guess you're right." Elizabeth said with a sad tone in her voice.

Jack stood, taking her hands in his and helping her stand. They remained by the water's edge, holding hands and taking in the last dance of the fire flies. Elizabeth wrapped her arm into the crook of Jack's elbow, and he covered her hand with his as they walked away from this magical place. Her last image before tonight of this place was with Andrew, and watching Jack fall after being shot. Her memory now had been replaced with this life changing event, at a place where dreams come true!

Jack helped Elizabeth up on his horse, and they walked back to town. They arrived at the café, and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to tell Abigail her wonderful news. However, she walked inside and found Emily sitting at a table finishing her dinner, and realized that now would not be the appropriate time.

She and Jack went through the dining room into the kitchen, where she fixed them both a dinner plate. They sat at the kitchen table waiting for things to die down. As the dining room crowd started thinning out, Abigail came into the kitchen to talk with Elizabeth and Jack. There was a piece of paper on the table, and Elizabeth kept fanning herself as she talked with Abigail.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? You keep fanning yourself. Are you running a fever? Maybe that walk you took was too much for…Oh my goodness. Is that what I think it is on your hand?" Abigail jumped up and rushed over to Elizabeth.

Jack watched as the two women hugged and laughed, but most of all perused the new piece of jewelry on Elizabeth's hand. Jack sat quietly as the women talked, and cried; although he was aware that on this occasion, they were happy tears. Jack cleared the dishes away, allowing Abigail and Elizabeth more time for girl talk, but he was hoping to spend some time with Elizabeth before heading home. "Elizabeth, could we sit outside on the swing for a while?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth jumped up, walking to Jack and took his arm, "I would love to sit out on the swing with you. Just wait a minute, I need my shawl." She slipped into her bedroom leaving Abigail and Jack in the kitchen to talk.

"Jack I had no idea that you were planning this. What a beautiful ring…I'm so happy for both of you." Abigail said as she walked over and hugged him.

"I was planning on doing it the other night, and then she fell asleep. The next night…well you know what happened then," Jack said as his face lit up watching Elizabeth walking out of her bedroom.

"Do you need any help, Abigail?" Elizabeth offered.

Abigail could see that she needed to be with Jack. "No, I'm fine. You two enjoy your time together."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and placed it through his as they strolled through the dining area and onto the porch. They sat in their swing, his arm around her, and her head leaning on his shoulder. Jack rubbed her upper arm ever so gently, and kissed her on the top of her head. He was happier than he ever remembered being in his entire life. They didn't talk, just swung back and forth, each one lost in their dreams of what was to come.

Elizabeth kept looking at her hand, or more specifically her ring. She was so excited, and couldn't get the vision of Jack on one knee out of her head. She raised her head to look at Jack, and realized that he was sound asleep. "Jack? Jack? You need to wake up. Come on Jack you need to head home, and go to sleep." She went to stand up, awakening Jack.

"Where are you going? I'm enjoying our time together. Don't leave yet." Jack was not quite fully awake.

"No Jack, I'm not going anywhere, you are!" Elizabeth shook him to wake him fully. "You need to head home. You're exhausted."

Jack stood up, covering his mouth with his hand to conceal a growing yawn. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"I wish you didn't have to go either, and at some point you won't have to." Elizabeth hugged him and kissed his lips, leaving him wanting more as she sent him on his way. "Well, that should make him dream of me tonight."

Jack headed off to the Jail, wishing that he didn't have to go, but knowing that if he had his way, before long he wouldn't have to.

Elizabeth sat in bed unable to sleep. Jack's marriage proposal kept playing over in her mind. "How did I get so lucky?" She finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face that would simply not fade.

"Knock, knock, knock…" Jack arrived bright and early to check on Elizabeth.

"Come in," Elizabeth said as she sat up in bed.

Jack walked in and over to Elizabeth, sitting down on the edge beside her. They each leaned in for a good morning kiss. Jack checked her hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and that she had actually said "yes." The ring was still there, and Elizabeth had not stopped smiling. "I don't think I will be long on my rounds today. Would you like to go on a picnic later? I guess we need to start making plans for where we're going to live after we get married."

"We will also need to pick a wedding date…and tell our parents!" Elizabeth responded.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22-Here's to Understanding

Chapter- Here's to Understanding

Several days have passed since Jack asked Elizabeth to marry him. Although she wasn't trying to hide anything, she had not seen Emily to break the news to her. "This news really should come from me," Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Good morning, Emily," Elizabeth said as she walked through the doorway of the doctor's office.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I hope this is a social call, and you aren't having any problem with your leg." Emily responded as she walked around the desk over to Elizabeth.

"Well, yes, it is a social call." Elizabeth said, obviously nervous.

"Why are you fidgeting? Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"Everything is wonderful, but I have some news to give you, and I'm a little nervous about it." Elizabeth walked over and sat down, tapping the chair beside her encouraging Emily to take a seat.

"Oh no, Andrew isn't locked up anymore." Emily jumped up and started gathering her things. "I have to get out of here."

"No, no…" Elizabeth yelled, having to raise her voice to break through the trance that Emily had brought upon herself. "No, it isn't about Andrew. He's still locked up," Elizabeth said as she tried to reassure her. "At least I hope he is," she thought to herself. "Please sit down."

"Elizabeth, you're scaring me. What is it…Is something wrong?" Emily was worried about where this conversation was headed.

"I have some news of my own that I want to share with you…" Elizabeth began.

"Is this about you and Jack being engaged?" Emily reached out and squeezed Elizabeth's arm. "I'm very happy for both of you."

"How did you know? I'm sorry, Emily…I wanted to be the one to tell you." Elizabeth apologized.

"I saw Jack this morning, and he was quite endearing…" Emily started to explain.

"What did he do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing really," Emily started to explain. "I had baked some cookies last night, and I took some to Jack, Mr. Yost, Mr. Trevoy, Landon and Meg Harper, and Charlotte James. I would have brought you some, Elizabeth, but I assumed that you did enough baking on your own, living with Abigail."

"Uh, no…I am embarrassed to say, I don't cook." Elizabeth was sad that this was another young woman who was more talented in the kitchen that she.

"Oh, so anyway, I went into the Jail to drop off the cookies." Emily was concerned that Elizabeth would think that she was still interested in Jack. "Please know, Elizabeth that I meant nothing by my gift…just had a lot of cookies and wanted to give some out. So I handed the cookies to Jack and told him that I hoped he enjoyed them, and he blurted out… "Elizabeth and I are engaged." I congratulated him, and then I left and barely got to the porch before I started laughing. It was so endearing…he wanted to make sure, as if there was any doubt, that I knew that he was taken. It was precious!"

Elizabeth started to laugh along with Emily, not at Jack, but at the fact that he wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings. "We've had enough of misunderstandings," Elizabeth said. "Well, I just wanted to come over and let you know the news, I didn't want you to hear it from someone else and think we were hiding it from you. I know Emily that you have no romantic feelings for Jack, and I do so hope that you will plan to stay in Coal Valley. We could use a nurse with your training and compassion here."

"I haven't decided yet." Emily was still in between the staying and bags packed stage, and she wasn't certain that Coal Valley was where she wanted to be. "I guess I would have to figure out who would pay me for my services. I mean when I came here, Andrew was paying me. I would need to work under a doctor so I would have access to medications that they would prescribe. Mr. Gowen came and talked with me today about working with the company doctor.

"Be very careful in your dealings with Mr. Gowen. I'm not so certain that he can be trusted." Elizabeth was concerned for Emily, and encouraged her to be wary of Mr. Gowen.

"I am well aware of his reputation, Elizabeth, but thank you for the concern." Emily said as Elizabeth started out the door heading back to the café. "As for those romantic feelings I don't have for Jack…I wouldn't be so sure," Emily whispered after Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth walked back to the café feeling better that Emily knew about her and Jack's engagement. "Emily is so sweet, and I know she is happy for us," Elizabeth thought. She pitched in to help Abigail with the lunch crowd; serving plates of food, and refilling the customers' coffee and tea cups.

"Thank you so much for the help, Elizabeth," Abigail gave her a warm smile and a squeeze on the arm. "How did your talk go with Emily?"

"Oh, it went very well. Jack apparently already told her." Elizabeth started to giggle.

"What are you laughing for?" Abigail seemed confused.

Elizabeth sat in a chair at the kitchen table and began to explain to Abigail what had transpired between Emily and Jack. "I know Emily is not interested in Jack, and she understands that we are together, but it was so cute how she said that Jack blurted out that we were engaged, because he misinterpreted her gift of the cookies."

"That is so sweet. Jack wanted to make sure that there was no confusion. But, Elizabeth, are you certain that Emily is over her infatuation with Jack?" Abigail asked. "He has been right before when there have been men interested in you that you didn't recognize. You need to realize that there are not many young eligible men here is Coal Valley, and Jack is a very handsome man…good and kind hearted too."

"Abigail, I am well aware of how lucky I am to have Jack…" Elizabeth started to say.

"Elizabeth, it certainly goes both ways. I think you are both very lucky to have found each other." Abigail interceded. "I like Emily, and I hope, for the health of the residents in Coal Valley, that she is able to stay and make a life for herself here. Just be careful with her. We all know that matters of the heart are not always straightforward, and easy to rationalize."

"I understand what you're saying, Abigail, and I'll be careful. Weren't you the one who has always said, if you two are meant to be together, then no one can tear you apart?"

"Yes," Abigail responded, "and I do believe that. However, you don't need to tempt fate."

Both women started giggling as they set about cleaning the kitchen from the lunch crowd. Once finished, Elizabeth stated, "I am going over to pick up a few things that I will need for school soon. I am not sure if Mr. Yost will have them in stock or if I will need to order them. Is there anything you need? Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I was going to walk over, so we can go together." Abigail replied.

The two women headed out the back kitchen door on their way to the Mercantile. A short distance away, Abigail remembered the plate of cookies she had made for Bill, and returned to the café to retrieve them, and then met back up with Elizabeth. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and the cool breeze made the higher temperature more comfortable. Elizabeth was walking around the store, gathering several items for school. She went to the counter to pay, but was reminded by Mr. Yost that these items were his donation to the school.

As they started to leave, Elizabeth and Abigail were startled when Mr. Yost yelled to them as they walked outside. "I'm sorry, Miss Thatcher, but this telegram came for you today."

Elizabeth walked back to the counter and retrieved the telegram from Mr. Yost, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," he responded. I hope you both have a wonderful day."

Elizabeth walked back to the café, as Abigail headed over to the Jail to see Bill. Elizabeth sat on the porch swing, watching for Jack…waiting to welcome him home from his rounds. "Oh, I forgot about the telegram," she thought as she pulled it from her pocket. It read…  
"Dearest Beth,  
Your mother and I are on our way to Coal Valley. We are so worried about you, and feel it best for you to return home where we can help you recuperate. Realizing that school will be starting soon, we think it would be best if you give up your teaching position this year. Maybe you can return to Coal Valley for the next school year. We should be arriving within the next few days. Please have your belongings packed so we can make arrangements to ship those items that you are unable to carry with you on the carriage.  
All my love,  
Father"

The telegram fell to the ground as shock permeated her face. Tears began to fall, and she found it hard to catch her breath. "I can't go to Hamilton now. Coal Valley is my home. Jack and I just became engaged…I don't want to leave him…I won't leave him." Elizabeth whispered.

"Won't leave who?" Jack walked up on the porch of the café, surprising Elizabeth. As he got closer, he saw that she was crying, "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Jack rushed to her, taking in his arms and holding her tightly.

Elizabeth tried to explain to Jack about the telegram, but she was so upset, and he found it difficult to understand what she was saying, "the telegram came today. They're coming here…they want me to quit teaching, and I don't want to leave."

"Who is coming here?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth stood up from the swing, and walked over to pick up the telegram that she had dropped. She brought it to Jack to read.

Jack carefully read the telegram, folding it and tucking it into his pocket. The bright smile had left his face. He was obviously worried, which showed in his furrowed brow. He sat Elizabeth back down on the swing, and put his arm around her pulling her close to him. "We will work this out, Elizabeth. I don't want you to leave…not even for a day, let alone a YEAR!" Jack stood and started pacing on the porch. "Maybe if we sit your parents down and are honest with them about our feelings, and how you consider Coal Valley to be your home now, they will understand."

Elizabeth, still crying, spoke through her tears, "Jack, my parents are afraid for my safety. I don't think that the way I feel about you will have an impact on their decision. They want me safe, and I think they don't feel that I can be protected unless I am home. Besides, my mother has had several suitors in mind for me…none of which I was interested in."

Elizabeth walked back over to Jack, put her arms around his waist and held him tight. "I don't want to go, Jack, but I don't know what to do. I have never disobeyed my parents before."

Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, leaning her back slightly to look into her eyes. "We will think of something Elizabeth. We've just found each other, and no one, not even our parents will separate us." Jack put his hands on either side of her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumbs, and softly wiping away her tears. Jack leaned over and kissed her lips so tenderly…"Don't cry, Elizabeth! I can't stand it when you're sad. Trust me…we will work something out." He took Elizabeth in his arms, and held her as she continued to cry. All he could do was whisper in her ear, "Shh, it will be okay. I'm here, and I'm not going away."

Elizabeth kissed Jack on the cheek and then headed inside to her room. Abigail sensing that something was wrong came outside, finding Jack on the swing with his head in his hands.

"What happened, Jack? Please tell me that you and Elizabeth didn't have an argument." Abigail walked over and sat on the swing.

Jack pulled out the telegram from his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to her.

"Oh no, Jack. What are you going to do?" Abigail said as she handed the telegram back to him.

"I don't know, Abigail. Elizabeth is so upset. She is torn between doing what she wants…staying here, and what she was always taught…obeying her parents." Jack stood up and started walking on the porch. Many thoughts were whirling around in his head, but the main fear…"if she left with her parents, would she ever return?" Jack walked down the steps heading home. He stopped, and turned around, looking at Abigail he said, "Please check on Elizabeth. She is so upset, and I know she could use a friend right now. I need to go home. I have a lot of thinking to do."

Abigail watched as Jack headed home. She could tell by the way he was walking that he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Abigail thought, "As a parent I understand their concerns and fears for her safety. I also know that they will have to see the love that man has for her, and realize that separating them is wrong. I'm sure they want the best for her, and most importantly for her to be happy. There is no way that they won't be able to see how much those two love each other." Abigail walked inside, locked up the café, and headed to Elizabeth's bedroom to talk with her.

"Knock, knock, knock…Elizabeth, are you still awake?" Abigail was concerned, because Elizabeth did not respond. She slowly opened the door and saw Elizabeth standing by the window praying. Abigail stood quietly listening to her pour out her heart to the Lord, and not wanting to disturb her. Elizabeth finished her prayer, and took a handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes. She saw Abigail standing in her room, and gave her a half-hearted smile. Elizabeth walked over and sat on her bed, folding her hands into her lap. Abigail walked over and sat beside her, providing her with much needed emotional support.

"I guess Jack told you?" Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Abigail. If I had known that they would come get me, I would not have told them about Andrew."

"What did you say to them in the telegram?" Abigail asked.

"I just told them that I was kidnapped by the new doctor in town; that I was safe now, and I had just had the stitches removed from my leg." Elizabeth sat back and realizing how bad that sounded said, "well, you can't write a lot on the telegrams. I guess I should have re-read it before it was sent. I have to admit, it doesn't sound good."

Abigail hugged her and said, "As a parent, I would be on my way to get you too. Hopefully after your parents get here and see how happy you are, and that you and Jack are engaged, they will…"

"Oh no," Elizabeth jumped in, "they've never met Jack. I haven't even written about him, because I didn't know where our relationship would go. I'm now engaged to this man they have never heard of…I just know they are not going to be happy."

Abigail pulled back the covers to Elizabeth's bed, encouraging her to sleep, "you need your rest. There is nothing you can do about it tonight. Things will look brighter in the morning."

"I certainly hope so, because it looks bleak to me right now." Elizabeth was angry with herself for wording the telegram as she did, not realizing at the time the worry that it would cause her parents.

It was early morning, and Elizabeth was sitting with Abigail at the kitchen table. They were talking over Elizabeth's plan of action when Jack entered through the back door. He walked over, giving Elizabeth a good morning kiss, and then sitting down to enter into the conversation.

"I don't know why they are so worried all of a sudden," Jack stated, clearly unaware that Elizabeth had sent the telegram.

"Well Jack, I guess I am to blame for that. I sent my parents a telegram to let them know that I was okay, since the whole Andrew ordeal." Elizabeth started to explain.

Jack jumped in, "but they didn't know anything about Andrew. What did you say to them?"

"I didn't spell everything out so clearly in my telegram to them. I just told them that I was kidnapped by Andrew, but I was back home, and I recently had the stitches removed from my leg…Don't look at me like that Jack. You can't write a novel in a telegram. I know I should have re-read it before it was sent. I was busy in the store, and I guess I just wasn't paying attention. It's my fault, and now I may have to leave because of it." Elizabeth began to cry, putting her head into her folded arms on the table.

Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's back, rubbing back and forth, trying to provide her with some comfort. "Well, when they find out we're engaged, maybe they will soften and not push you to leave."

Elizabeth raised her head and looked at Abigail, and then back at Jack.

"What? What am I missing here?" Jack asked. "What parent would not be happy knowing that their son or daughter was happy in a relationship with someone they loved?"

Elizabeth put her head back down, apparently having no energy to tell Jack her additional news. Abigail walked over and placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm as she sat on the other side of her. "Jack, Elizabeth hasn't told her parents about you yet."

"What? They are coming here to take her home, and they have no idea that we are courting, let alone engaged?" Jack stood up and started walking around the kitchen. "I can't believe that you haven't at least mentioned me to them. I've told my ma all about you. I haven't sent her a telegram yet to let her know about the engagement, but she knows that is the direction I was heading with you."

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's not like I didn't tell them because I felt they wouldn't like you, or I was ashamed of you, because I know they will love you, and I could never be ashamed of you." Elizabeth tried her best to explain to Jack why she hadn't mentioned her relationship with him to her parents. "With everything we have been through, I just wasn't sure we would get to this point. Please don't be angry with me, Jack…"

"I'm not angry with you, Elizabeth." Jack walked back over, bent down, and kissed her cheek, softly wiping away her tears with his fingers. "When your parents get here, we will just need to sit them down and explain everything to them. I feel certain that they will understand." Jack walked over to Elizabeth's bedroom, stepped inside and returned with her shawl. He knelt down beside her; their faces were only inches apart, and he said, "Elizabeth…Take a walk with me." They excused themselves and headed out the front door of the café. "Do you feel like a walk to the lake, or would you rather go somewhere else?"

"Could we go to the church building? I feel the need to be as close to God as possible when I pray." She asked.

"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me." Jack slipped Elizabeth's hand through his arm, covering her hand with his, and they headed off in the direction of the church. As they walked, Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's arm. They walked to the grove of trees, not far from the new building. Jack stopped, taking Elizabeth and turning her to face him. "Elizabeth, I love you, and that will never change. We will work this out, as we have every other difficulty that we've faced." Jack put his hand behind Elizabeth's head, pulling her to him, and kissing her passionately. Elizabeth was taken by Jack's intensity; forgetting about her parents' upcoming visit, and losing herself in the moment.

Jack and Elizabeth realized that they were getting carried away, but no amount of passion would allow either to forget about the fear that was settling in each of them. They walked into the church, stepped to the front pew and sat down. Each one began to pray, and although their prayers were silent, they both knew they were praying for the same thing…love, peace and understanding, and in that order!

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23- I Want to Stay

Chapter 23- I Want to Stay

**Note: ****I am heading out of town for the weekend for a dog show, but wanted to post this latest chapter before I left. For those of you dying to find out what happens, I didn't want you having to wait until next week. I hope you enjoy it, and have a great weekend!**

Jack and Elizabeth always enjoyed their quiet walks together; actually they enjoyed any time they were able to spend together. This time, however, each one had an unsettling feeling about what was yet to come.

"It's hard enough to meet the parents of the woman you want to marry, but under these circumstances, it feels impossible," Jack thought to himself, unwilling to let Elizabeth know how concerned he was about her parents' upcoming visit.

They walked back to the café and sat quietly in their swing. The back and forth rocking motion put Elizabeth to sleep, and she nestled her body up against Jack, with her head resting on his shoulder. He held her tight, knowing that there was no way he could let her leave Coal Valley.

Abigail stepped out on the porch with Bill who was heading home. "Jack, it's late. Are you spending the night?" She said jokingly. She then looked over and saw that Elizabeth was asleep. "You need your rest, too Jack."

"Elizabeth?" Jack whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up so you can go to bed."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth laughed. "That's funny, Jack, but I don't want you to leave."

"I'll see you in the morning. Try and get some rest. When do you think your parents will get here?" Jack asked, but wishing that he didn't have to.

"I don't think they will be here until day after tomorrow. That should give us a little more time to plan our strategy." Elizabeth said as she kissed Jack's lips and headed into the café.

With so many unsettling thoughts going through their heads, neither Jack nor Elizabeth slept a wink. Elizabeth found it difficult to just lie in bed, so she got up, dressed and headed over to the Jail to see Jack. It was still very early, and she didn't want to wake him, so she sat on the porch…waiting. As Elizabeth sat on the porch of the Jail, Jack had already dressed and walked out the back door of the Jail, and made his way over to the porch of the café, where he sat waiting for Elizabeth.

"Good morning," Elizabeth greeted Bill who was on his way over to have breakfast with Abigail. "Is Jack awake?"

"Elizabeth, Jack left quite a while ago…" Bill started to respond.

"Where did he go?" She asked.

"He was headed over to the café to have breakfast with you." Bill smiled as he stepped off the Jail porch. "May I escort you over to the café?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Elizabeth stuck her hand through Bill's arm and they headed to the café.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Abigail asked as she stepped outside to sweep the porch.

"I came to see Elizabeth…is she awake?" he asked.

"Yes, she is awake, but she isn't here." Abigail said with a giggle.

"Where did she go?" Jack seemed confused.

"She went to the Jail to see you. Oh, here she comes now." Abigail waved to Elizabeth and Bill.

Jack jumped to the ground, bypassing each of the porch steps, and trotted over to Elizabeth and Bill. He took Elizabeth's arm wrapping it through his and they continued into the café. "I must have missed you. I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up." Jack said to Elizabeth as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Wake up? I never went to sleep." Elizabeth said with a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, no sleep here either." Jack replied as he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

Following breakfast, Jack started off to complete his rounds. "Would you like to go on a picnic later this afternoon, Elizabeth?"

"I would love to, Jack. I can't wait. Please be careful, and I'll see you later." Jack hugged her before heading out the door.

Elizabeth helped Abigail with the breakfast crowd by serving plates of food, and replenishing cups of coffee and tea. It helped keep her mind off of the concerns that had settled in her head. Following breakfast, she helped Abigail clean the kitchen to prepare for lunch. She left Abigail alone to prepare the lunch menu and headed to her room to write in her journal. She found writing to be relaxing, and it helped her sort out her thoughts and feelings.

"Knock, knock, knock…" Abigail was at Elizabeth's bedroom door to advise her that she had company.

Elizabeth stepped out of her room…"Franklin?"

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth. Your parents are at the Saloon getting checked in to their room." Franklin advised her.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Franklin, this is Abigail, a very dear friend of mine. Abigail, this is Franklin, he works for my father." Elizabeth completed the introductions, but now knew she would be forced to face her parents. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I'm going to walk over to the Saloon in case they need help getting their things in."

"Miss Elizabeth, do you have your things packed? Your father is planning to leave tomorrow to head back home." Franklin was hoping to give her some notice of their plans.

"No, that's too soon," Elizabeth was beginning to feel panicked. She left through the back door, and walked over to the Saloon to see her parents.

Mr. Trevoy advised Elizabeth that her parents were in Room #7, and she headed up the stairs to see them. As she reached the top of the stairs, she made eye contact with her mother, who squealed with delight at seeing that her daughter was healthy. They ran to each other and hugged. Mrs. Thatcher stood back and looked at Elizabeth, "you look well, dear. How bad was your leg injured?"

Elizabeth wanted to choose her words carefully to make sure that the ordeal with Andrew could be shown in its best light…as if that would even be possible. "It wasn't bad, mother, just required a few stitches."

"What happened, Elizabeth…I want to know everything," Mrs. Thatcher walked Elizabeth to their room where they sat on the bed to talk.

Elizabeth explained that Andrew had psychological issues; he was under the impression that she loved him and that they would marry. She stood up, walking around the room as she started to explain about Jack, when her father spoke up, "That would not have happened if you had been home. Elizabeth, your mother and I have been so worried about you. We think it would be best for you to come home and spend the year reacquainting yourself with your friends, and the life that you left behind."

Elizabeth's heart sank…She felt weak in the knees, and needed to sit on the side of the bed to keep from falling.

"What's the matter dear?" Priscilla Thatcher asked Elizabeth. "William, I think we need to get her home and to our doctor. She looks flushed."

"I'm going to leave you two to your settling in. I will come back and get you later for dinner." Elizabeth was feeling the need to run…and fast.

"Is there any place around here for dinner? We do remember, Elizabeth that you don't cook." Mr. Thatcher smiled as he set about teasing her.

"Father, Abigail's Café has wonderful food…better than food I've had at home, if you want to know the truth." Elizabeth found it quite easy to expound on the greatness of Abigail's cooking.

"I am starving," Mr. Thatcher stated as he busied himself looking around the room. "I look forward to trying out your friend's food."

"I will be back shortly," Elizabeth hugged both of her parents and headed down the stairs and back to the café.

"How did it go?" Abigail asked as Elizabeth entered the kitchen through the back door, but knowing it didn't go well when she heard the door slam. "Oh no… sit down, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth began to tell Abigail about growing up at home; the love she had for her family, and the fear she had about disappointing them. "I truly love my family, Abigail, but this is now my home, and I don't foresee them understanding that."

"What are you going to do?" Abigail fixed Elizabeth some tea and placed the cup in front of her, as she sat at the opposite side of the table. She could tell that Elizabeth was troubled. Abigail reached over, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Elizabeth, you need to decide what you want, and then find a way to make them understand."

They heard the café door open; Elizabeth got up, and peeked out into the dining area, finding her parents taking a seat at a table by the window. "I was coming back to get you in a little while," Elizabeth stated as she approached their table. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"I would love a cup of coffee, Elizabeth, and your mother will take a cup of tea, please." Mr. Thatcher said as he perused the café…taking in the quaintness of its hometown ambiance.

Elizabeth brought the coffee and tea to the table and sat down to talk with her parents.

"Would you care for something to eat?" Abigail approached the table, hoping to take away some of the apprehension Elizabeth was feeling.

"What would you recommend?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Elizabeth feeling quite nervous, jumped in, "everything is wonderful, father. Abigail's food is better than anything I have had in a long time."

Abigail smiled as she began to state the options on her menu for the day… "We have salads if you want something light, but we also have roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and peas, pork chops with mixed vegetables, and a sweet potato. I also have sandwiches if you would prefer."

Mr. Thatcher spoke up, "I would love the roasted chicken with the mashed potatoes and peas. What would you like dear?"

"I will have the same, thank you." Mrs. Thatcher said with a smile.

"Would you care for anything, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"No, thank you. I'm still stuffed from breakfast." Elizabeth replied, remembering that she did not eat much that morning, but knowing that if she ate anything, she would be sick.

Abigail headed for the kitchen to prepare the plates for Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. She knew that Elizabeth was nervous, and she felt for her as the anxiety was written all over her face. She wanted to help Elizabeth, trying to get her to relax, but she knew that as long as the Thatcher's were in town, that was not going to happen.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher finished up their meals, folded their napkins, and sat back to discuss what was to come. "Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher began, "you know that your mother and I love you very much, and we want nothing but the best for you."

Just then Jack walked in the café door, surprised to see Elizabeth sitting at the table with, who he assumed were her parents. He walked over to the table, and received his second surprise… "Mother…father…This is Constable Jack Thornton." He looked over and saw that her engagement ring was missing from her finger.

"That's a rather formal introduction," he thought. "I can only imagine that she has not yet told them about me…about us!"

"It's very nice to meet you Constable. I would be remiss if I did not thank you for everything you have done to keep my daughter safe. Although, I have to say that I am concerned about how this doctor, what was his name…Andrew, was able to harm my Elizabeth on your watch. I did hear that the Mounties came in and saved her, so for that we are thankful." Mr. Thatcher reached over, taking Mrs. Thatcher and Elizabeth's hands in his and giving them a slight squeeze.

"Jack would you like to join us?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the concern and sadness in his expression.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher jumped in, "I'm certain that the Constable has more important things to do. Sitting with us is certainly not one of them. Besides, we have to get an early start tomorrow morning. We would like to get back to Hamilton as soon as possible. Your sister is planning a party for your homecoming."

"Father, I need…" Elizabeth started out but was cut off by her father.

"Elizabeth, you don't need to say anything." Mr. Thatcher cut in because he had what he thought was an exciting opportunity for Elizabeth. "I know you will miss the children and the friends that you have made here, but it's time to get back home. We have some wonderful news…Now, we know that you have turned down other offers before, but there is a charter school starting up next month, Breckenridge Academy, and Samuel Breckenridge has approached us about you teaching there."

Mrs. Thatcher smiled at Elizabeth, "Don't you remember Samuel? He was always infatuated with you. His parents helped him finance the school, and he is filling it with only the best educators around. It would be an opportunity for you to do what you love, and who knows…maybe you and Samuel will find that spark to light that torch he has always carried for you."

Jack stood there in the midst of the Thatchers wanting to say something, but not know what that would be. He felt lost in the conversation; he should be an integral part of the discussion, but simply felt that he didn't belong. Certainly not because they were wealthy, and he wasn't, or that he didn't love their daughter, because he did, even if they didn't know it, but because he felt that Elizabeth was making little attempt to inform them of what she wanted…him!

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher stood from the table, "Thank you very much for the wonderful dinner. Elizabeth was correct when she wrote to us about your cooking talents, Abigail," Mr. Thatcher said with a warm smile.

"So, she wrote to them about Abigail, but no mention of me?" Jack thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher headed toward the door, pulling Elizabeth with them, "Walk with us to our room, dear. We have so much to talk with you about. I'm certain that Abigail, and the Constable would be bored listening to us go on about how happy your friends are to have you back home."

"Father…I'm not going…" Elizabeth started to speak, but was again cut off by her father.

"Franklin told us that you weren't packed. We will help you gather your things in the morning, and we can always send for the rest of your belongings." Mr. Thatcher said as he led Elizabeth by the arm out the door. "Good evening Abigail…Constable."

Jack and Abigail stood in awe as the door closed behind the Thatchers. "What are we going to do, Abigail?" Jack asked. "We can't let them take her. If she leaves here, she won't be coming back…I just know it!"

"Jack, I don't know that we can do anything." Abigail said as she and Jack sat on the swing watching Elizabeth and her parents disappear into the Saloon. "This is one fight that Elizabeth is going to have to handle herself. She knows we don't want her to go…she doesn't want to go, but we can't make her stay."

"Why not?" Jack asked, "They are making her go. She still hasn't told them about me…us. Maybe if they knew how much we love each other, they wouldn't be so adamant about her leaving."

"They are parents, Jack. They brought Elizabeth into this world, and they love her more than life itself." As a parent, Abigail could understand the concern they had for Elizabeth's safety. "They are worried about her. I'm not saying they are right or wrong, but I think they are doing what they feel is in Elizabeth's best interests."

"So you think she should leave too?" Jack was shocked at Abigail's acceptance of the situation.

"Absolutely not," Abigail blurted out. "I love Elizabeth, and I consider her to be a trusting friend. I am just trying to see everything through her parent's eyes. I am just trying to understand where they are coming from."

Elizabeth accompanied her parents to their room. She and her mother sat on the bed, and Mr. Thatcher took a seat in a chair. They began to talk about the plans they had for Elizabeth upon their return to Hamilton.

"I need to tell you something," Elizabeth said softly.

Her parents kept talking over her, paying no attention to the concerns of their daughter…the reason they had come to town in the first place.

Finally, Elizabeth yelled, "father…mother… please be quiet. I need to tell you something."

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher stopped talking and their attention was solely on Elizabeth. Both were shocked at how demonstrative she had become since leaving home.

"I love you both, more than you know, but I haven't been totally honest with you. Jack, uh Constable Thornton and I have been courting for a while, and the fact is…well…we recently became engaged."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Thatcher said, with a look of trepidation. "I am certain that Constable Thornton…"

"Jack…Mother, his name is Jack," Elizabeth was hoping that her parents would stop seeing Jack so formally.

"Elizabeth, I understand that you have feelings for the Consta…uh, Jack. After you come home and recuperate fully, if you still feel the same way, then you can come back to him. If he loves you, he will wait for you." Mrs. Thatcher remembered what it was like to be young and in love, but her concern with Jack was not in the love he felt for her daughter, but in the dangerous profession he had chosen for himself.

"Mother, Jack is a wonderful man. You don't understand, he would lay down his life for me, he has proven that over and over again." Elizabeth wanted her parents to see that Jack was a very special person, and they should want her to be with someone who cares for her as much as he does.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher started to speak, "why did you never tell us about your relationship with Jack? Why are we just finding out now?"

Elizabeth hung her head, trying to hide the disappointment she had in herself. "Please know that my not telling you had nothing to do with my feelings for Jack or his for me. We had some issues to deal with in the beginning of our relationship. Since I am providing full disclosure here, Jack was previously engaged, but that relationship ended several years ago." Elizabeth could see the concern on her parent's faces. "Jack had plans to go to Cape Fullerton, but it appears, Father, that you may have had something to do with his change of plans."

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to make sure that you were kept safe here, Elizabeth." Mr. Thatcher stood from his chair and walked over to the window. "Besides, I am certain that this town has benefitted from having a Constable on duty here."

"Yes, father, he has been a benefit to the entire town, but he took his responsibility to keep me safe very seriously." Elizabeth smiled as she looked off in the distance.

"I see," Mr. Thatcher replied.

"No sir, I don't think you do," Elizabeth continued. "Jack is a good man, an honorable man. He truly loves me, and I him."

"Well dear, I do understand…you don't have control over who you fall in love with, but how is it that this doctor was able to kidnap you. Where was your Jack when all of this took place?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Mother, Jack had told me that he was concerned by the attention Andrew was showing to me. I didn't see it, because we were just friends. However, it is true that Andrew had other plans for us. He set this plan into action, and everything just fell into place for him."

"What's wrong dear?" Mr. Thatcher wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as he saw her begin to cry while explaining the story.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued, "Andrew came down to the lake to see me. I was already there doing some thinking about Jack and me. Something Andrew had set in motion made me question Jack's love, which I never should have done. I know he's true, and he has a loving and honest heart." Elizabeth began walking around the room, obviously nervous as she was picking up small items in the room and putting them back down, trying to keep from making eye contact with her parents.

She turned to her parents with tears pooling in her eyes… "Jack knew something wasn't right with Andrew. He found us at the lake; Andrew was attacking me, and Jack rushed in, until…until," Elizabeth sat on the bed and began to cry.

"Elizabeth, what happened? You're scaring me." Mr. Thatcher rushed to the bed, and both parents wrapped their arms around her.

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, and trying to get control of herself, "Andrew pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot me, but then he turned the gun on Jack and shot him. All I saw was Jack falling before Andrew dragged me away. Father, when you say that you understand the Mounties saved me, it was actually Mountie…Constable Jack Thornton, the man I love, saved me. He was hurt, and he did what was necessary to get to me. So, I love you both, but please don't say anything to me about my feelings for Jack, or his for me. I don't want to leave here. Coal Valley is my home."

"Well, I can tell that I need to have a talk with Jack. Do you think he is still at the café? Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I would imagine so. He is probably waiting for me to return from our talk." Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth stayed with her mother, and her father headed back to the café to chat with Jack.

Mr. Thatcher walked up the steps of the café, and found Jack sitting on the swing. "I think we need to have a talk young man."

"Yes sir, we do. Is Elizabeth alright?" Jack asked, obviously concerned about how well she fared in her talk with them.

"She is fine, but I understand that her mother and I owe you a debt of gratitude for the care you have given to Elizabeth." Mr. Thatcher reached out his arm to shake Jack's hand, as Jack stood to meet him.

"No gratitude is necessary. I am very fond of Elizabeth," Jack was afraid to say too much, not knowing what Elizabeth had told them.

"Her mother and I understand that you two are involved in a courtship? Well, I guess it is more than a courtship, since you are engaged?" Mr. Thatcher stood on the porch leaning on the railing.

"Yes sir, that is true. I love Elizabeth, more than I ever thought possible." Jack could feel himself pouring his heart out to this man he had just met, but someone who was very important to Elizabeth.

Mr. Thatcher and Jack sat and talked for what seemed like hours. It was evident that Mr. Thatcher liked Jack. He could see in Jack the wonderful traits that Elizabeth mentioned, and he had no doubt that Jack truly loved his daughter. "Mr. Thatcher, it was always my intention to meet you and officially ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage." Jack was hoping to see a hint of something positive in Mr. Thatcher's face, but he saw nothing.

"Jack, as a parent, we need to do what is best for our daughter. You will find that to be true when you have children…whether it is with Elizabeth or someone else. Your whole world will revolve around them. I appreciate you talking with me. I will talk with her mother, but I can't promise you anything. I know Elizabeth is an adult, but I can't guarantee that her mother will allow her to stay." Mr. Thatcher again shook Jack's hand before heading back to the Saloon.

Elizabeth walked back to the café, and found Jack sitting on the steps with his arms folded on his knees and his head down. She walked up the steps, putting her hand on his back, as she sat next to him. He sat up and put his arm around her. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck as they rocked back and forth. "Did you get him to understand?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would like to say I did, but I'm not so sure." He responded.

They sat there for a while before getting up and heading to their respective homes for the night. "I guess we will know their decision in the morning," Jack thought.

Morning came, and Elizabeth's parents were at the café bright and early for breakfast. Elizabeth came out, but had no interest in eating. "Did you sleep well, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Actually, no mother, I didn't sleep at all. Please tell me that you understand my need to remain here in Coal Valley, and that you accept Jack." Elizabeth was almost pleading.

Franklin opened up the café door and stepped inside, "Mr. Thatcher, I have the coach outside. I am ready whenever you choose to leave."

Mr. Thatcher stood, taking Mrs. Thatcher's arm and helping her up, as they headed for the door. "Where are your bags, Elizabeth? Are you bringing anything, or do you just want to have everything shipped?" Mrs. Thatcher asked as they headed toward the door.

"I…I…I don't have anything packed. I want to stay here." Elizabeth was beginning to dig in her heels, not wanting to leave her home, or Jack…but mainly Jack.

Jack saw the coach outside of the café, and knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were preparing to leave ran over, hoping and praying that Elizabeth would not be in the coach as it pulled away.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher stated, "school won't start here for a little while. I want you to come home even if it's just for a short visit. If you and Jack are meant to be together, your feelings will not change."

Mr. Thatcher took his wife's arm, helping her into the coach. He held out his hand for Elizabeth. She looked at her parents, and then at Jack. The sadness she felt in her heart was nothing compared to what she saw in Jack's eyes.

"No…no, I'm not going. I love you both, and I have never disobeyed you. I have always done what you have expected of me, with no complaints. You have to understand what this place, what these people, what this man means to me. He would die for me… That's already been proven. I would die for him as well, but if I am forced to leave here, to leave him, I will die without him."

Jack knew this was difficult for Elizabeth. For the first time in her life, she was turning her back on what her parents wanted her to do. He walked over, and put his arm around her waist, showing her that he was there…he would always be there.

Elizabeth looked up into the coach and saw her mother smiling, which brought a smile to her face as well. "Why are you smiling?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am seeing, for the first time, a strong, resilient woman, who knows what she wants in life." Mrs. Thatcher had a softness in her eyes that had been absent until now. "Before you came here, many of life's trials would have knocked you down. I am so proud of the woman you have become, my dear sweet Elizabeth. I like your young man, and I look forward to him joining the family."

Mr. Thatcher walked over to Jack, and said, "Last night when you asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage, I didn't respond."

"Yes sir, I am well aware of that." Jack responded.

Mr. Thatcher stretched out his arm to shake Jack's hand and said, "Welcome to the family. You do have our blessing."

Elizabeth stepped up on the coach to hug her mother, before turning to her father for an embrace. "I love you both. Please have a safe trip." Jack walked up and helped her down from the coach.

As the coach pulled away, Jack and Elizabeth had their arms around each other's waists. They waved to her parents as they disappeared out of town. Both felt relieved that they had weathered another storm. Jack wrapped both arms around Elizabeth's waist, picking her up off the ground and spinning around. He placed her feet firmly back on the ground, and without looking to see if anyone else was around, he kissed her lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she responded, as they headed up the steps and into the café to tell Abigail the wonderful news.

Jack stopped Elizabeth and stated, "there is one more thing you need to do… Please put your ring back on!"

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24- Why Do You Love Me

**Note: ****I hope that you are enjoying my story. I would greatly appreciate your reviews, as this is the only way we can judge the interest in future chapters. So, therefore, good, bad or indifferent, please take a moment to jot down a quick review. Thank you very much, and I hope you are enjoying the ride!**

Chapter 24- Why Do You Love Me?

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand into the kitchen where they found Abigail sitting at the table crying.

"Abigail? What's wrong?" Elizabeth rushed over to her, putting her arm around her shoulder to provide her some comfort.

Abigail looked up, not believing her eyes. She stood, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and hugging her. "You're here…I thought you had gone with your parents."

"You don't think I would let her leave, do you?" Jack smiled, as he walked over fixing each of them a cup of hot tea. "Elizabeth belongs here, and I think her parents finally realized that."

"Truth is, Abigail, I stood up to my parents for the first time in my life. They are wonderful, and they have done so much for me in my life. I love them so, but they need to realize that I am a grown woman now, and I am capable of making my own decisions…right or wrong," Elizabeth stated as she pulled out the chair next to Abigail and sat down. "This is my home, and you are my friends. I love my work, and the children that I teach. Going back to visit is one thing…moving there to resume my old life is totally another."

"Wait…friends?" Jack asked as he stood up, facing Elizabeth, "Really?"

"Jack you know what I mean. I have a lot of friends here. Some are better friends than others," she glanced at Jack, giving him that smile he loved so much. "You know I love you, and I never want to leave you," Elizabeth said as she walked over and softly kissed his lips.

"I need to start on my rounds, but I shouldn't be late. Would you like to go on a walk after dinner?" Jack asked as he headed out the kitchen, stopping just long enough to hear Elizabeth's answer.

"Yes, of course, I always enjoy going on walks with you." Elizabeth replied to his impossible to turn down offer. "I may even work with Abigail today, and fix dinner for you."

Jack stopped in his tracks, spun around and returned to the kitchen, wanting to make sure that he had heard Elizabeth correctly. "Did you say that you were going to cook dinner?"

"I may try…that is if Abigail doesn't mind, and is willing to help," Elizabeth wanted so badly to cook a decent meal for Jack, but she felt that success in this area would be hard to come by.

Abigail reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "I would be very happy to help you cook dinner for Jack. You will do fine…it just takes practice."

"Well, it would be nice if, after we marry, Jack does not starve to death," Elizabeth said jokingly, but feeling in her heart that it was a possibility.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth, raising her chin so her lips met his, and kissing her softly. "Elizabeth, I don't care what you cook, or even if you cook. I love you, just as you are, and if the cooking skills never come, that will still be fine by me. If you do cook dinner tonight, I am sure that it will be delicious. I will see you ladies later today." Jack kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, sweetheart," as he headed through the dining room and out the café door.

"Okay Abigail, what can I fix that isn't too difficult?" Elizabeth asked knowing that she should not have made the offer before talking with Abigail first.

Abigail, so thankful that Elizabeth did not leave town walked around the kitchen looking in cabinets to get an idea of something easy to cook. "How about making a vegetable soup and sandwich?"

"Is that easy to make?" Elizabeth asked, but knowing what was easy for Abigail, was not necessarily easy for her.

"It's not hard, but I will be here to help you," Abigail promised.

"Okay, it sounds good. Where do I start?" Elizabeth was already getting nervous.

Abigail walked over to the counter and prepared a list for Elizabeth to pick up at the Mercantile. "Okay, Elizabeth…I need you to get potatoes, green beans, corn, carrots, and tomatoes. I have vegetable stock here and several other herbs and seasonings that we will…oh, I mean, that you will add."

Elizabeth headed out the door, saying "hi" to several people on her way to the Mercantile. She returned to the café a short while later with the items Abigail had sent her for. She unpacked her basket, and Abigail pulled the remaining items needed from the icebox and cabinets.

"Okay, Elizabeth, first you need to wash all of your vegetables. Once you have done that, I will show you how to cut them." Abigail walked out into the dining area to check on her customers, filling coffee cups, and bringing out plates of biscuits and sweet rolls.

When Abigail came back into the kitchen, she saw Elizabeth had finished washing the vegetables and had pulled a knife from the drawer. Abigail walked over and started to cut some of the vegetables. "Thank you, Abigail, but I have to do this by myself. I mean, I appreciate you telling me what I need to do, but I want to be able to tell Jack that I did all the work."

"Fair enough, Elizabeth." Abigail said as she smiled, showing Elizabeth that she understood her need to succeed in the kitchen. "With the potatoes, you cut them in half lengthwise, and then in half again. Once you have strips, you can cut them in bite size chunks. You will cut the carrots into bite size pieces too. The green beans are in pieces about two inches long. Please be careful cutting the carrots and the potatoes. They can be hard, and I don't want you to cut yourself." Abigail walked out into the dining area to check on her customers and to clear away the dirty dishes.

"AHHHHHHH, OUCH…" Elizabeth cried in pain.

Elizabeth's scream startled Abigail, and she dropped the dishes she was carrying. She left them in pieces on the floor, and ran to the kitchen where she found Elizabeth wrapping her hand in a towel, and blood could be seen running down Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh my heavens Elizabeth…What happened?" Abigail asked as she found another towel to help wipe up the blood on her arm and the table. Abigail led Elizabeth to a chair and made her sit down.

"Abigail, I'm so sorry." The tears began to flow, and it was evident that Elizabeth was scared, and in a great deal of pain. "I'm never going to get this cooking thing right. Jack really needs to find a woman who can cook."

"Well, I don't think he will see it that way, but right now, I need to get you over to see Emily. I'm certain that you are going to need stitches. Can you walk with me to Emily's office?" Abigail asked Elizabeth as she wrapped a clean towel around her left hand. Although she did not inspect the injury, it did appear to be quite deep and long.

The blood kept flowing, and there were spots now staining Elizabeth's dress. Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth, and helped her walk across to Emily's office. There was a sign on the door stating that Emily was at the Blakeley's on a house call, and would be back later. Abigail sat Elizabeth down in a chair, and went outside to see if she could find some help. She saw Gabe down the street playing stickball with several of his friends.

"Gabe? Gabe? Please come here, I need your help." Abigail yelled.

Gabe came running up the street toward Abigail, "Yes Ma'am? What do you need help with?"

"Miss Thatcher cut herself badly and needs Nurse Bradshaw immediately. The note on the door says that she is on at house call at the Blakeley's." Abigail was fidgeting, and it was obvious that she was worried. "Please run to the Blakeley's and get Nurse Bradshaw back here as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am," Gabe yelled as he took off in the direction of the row houses.

Abigail walked back inside, and saw Elizabeth leaning over with her head on a cushion. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I think so, Abigail, but I feel nauseous, and I can't get this bleeding to stop." Elizabeth stated and she pulled tighter on the towel around her hand and arm.

"Gabe has gone to get Emily. I'm sure she will be here soon." Abigail said as she sat down beside Elizabeth and applied pressure on the wound.

A short while later, the door flew open and Jack ran inside… "What happened? Is she okay?"

Elizabeth began to cry again at the sight of Jack, partly because of the pain, but mostly because she was feeling embarrassed and inadequate as a woman.

"How did you find out?" Abigail asked.

"I went to the café first. Cat Montgomery was cleaning up some broken dishes in the dining room and she told me what happened," Jack responded.

Emily arrived soon afterward, and ran in the office to see what she could do to help. "Let's get her into the exam room so I can take a look. Jack helped Elizabeth up on the table, and wanted to stay, but was ushered out into the waiting area. "If I need help, Jack, I will come get you."

She gave Elizabeth a slight sedative so she would remain still allowing Emily to examine her hand. Emily took the wrap off, and observed a rather long cut that went from Elizabeth's left ring finger, all the way down to her palm. It was not as bad as it appeared, but would require stitches closer to her palm. Emily cleaned up the wound and stitched it as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, her fingers were swelling, and Emily had to take the engagement ring off her finger. Elizabeth was asleep as Emily took the engagement ring and placed it on her own hand… "Hmmm, this looks quite nice."

Jack knocked on the door, asking permission to come inside. "Give me just a minute, Jack," Emily replied, removing the ring from her finger, and placing it on the table. She walked over to the door, opened it, and invited Jack to sit with Elizabeth until she awakened. After a while, Jack and Elizabeth walked out into the waiting area.

Abigail walked up to Elizabeth, hugging her and said, "I can see that you are in Jack's quite capable hands here. I'm going back to the café to clean up my mess."

"I'm so sorry, Abigail." Elizabeth said, feeling badly of the mess she had caused.

Abigail smiled, and said, "Don't you worry about it. Everything…and I do mean everything will be fine."

Emily stepped out into the waiting area and advised them that although there was a lot of blood, the injury was not as bad as it looked. "She only required a few stitches to close the deepest part of the wound. She will be fine in a few days."

Elizabeth got instructions for caring for her stitches, and they started out the door heading home.

Jack and Elizabeth got to the end of the stairs when she realized that her ring was gone. "Oh no, Jack…I've lost my ring."

Jack left her leaning on the railing, and he ran back inside to ask about the ring. As he ran inside, Emily was walking out of the exam room pulling Elizabeth's engagement ring off of her finger. "Emily…what are you doing? Is that Elizabeth's ring?"

"Oh, yes I'm sorry, Jack. I had to take it off her finger, because they were swelling so badly. I simply put it on my finger so it wouldn't get lost. I was on my way to bring it to her just now." Emily said, but knowing in her heart that she wished it was her ring to wear.

Jack took the ring from Emily, thanking her for all of her help, and he headed out the door, where he found Elizabeth sitting on the steps. He took her hand in his, and they walked across to the café. He took her to the kitchen, but she said that she was nauseous and couldn't eat anything. Jack walked her back to her room, and pulled down the covers for her to get in bed. She refused to lie down, so he sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I didn't get your dinner done." Elizabeth said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wanted to have a nice dinner for you when you got home. I either burn everything, or I require emergency medical attention."

"Elizabeth, please don't be so hard on yourself. I don't care if you can cook or not. That is not one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "You need to get some sleep now, Elizabeth. I will sit with you until you fall asleep." Jack was worried about her, as Elizabeth's face seemed somewhat flushed. He wet a cloth, and wiped her face as he sat with her watching her fall asleep. He held her right hand, in his, softly rubbing the top of her hand with his fingers. As Elizabeth dozed off, so did Jack, with his head resting on his arms on the side of her bed.

Abigail came in to check on Elizabeth, and found them both sound asleep, with Jack still holding her hand. She couldn't help but smile at the care, concern and love she saw between the two of them. She couldn't bring herself to wake Jack, so she simply left them hand in hand, and fast asleep.

Jack awoke early, and continued to sit by Elizabeth's bed, watching her sleep. "She is so beautiful, and looks so peaceful when she sleeps," he thought.

Suddenly her facial expression went from calm and peaceful to sadness, and she began talking in her sleep. He couldn't make out much of what was said, but he did understand "I'm sorry," and "Jack you need a woman who can feed you." She kept mumbling, and it was evident that even in her slumber that her lack of cooking skills was weighing heavily on her mind. Jack continued to watch her sleep and stir as she started to stretch and awaken. "Good morning, Beautiful!" He said.

"I know I look like a sight this morning, but beautiful most likely isn't it," Elizabeth smiled. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes, I watched you fall asleep, and I couldn't tear myself away from you. That's how I want our life to be…Falling asleep with each other every night. Of course, we can do without the injuries though." Jack was serious…He hated leaving Elizabeth each night, and dreamt of the time when they would fall asleep in each other's arms, and awaken the same.

Elizabeth started to sit up in bed, but cried out in pain when she put her left hand down to help prop herself up, and remembered the injury she had suffered. She took her right hand and cupped her left elbow, bringing her arm up close to her body.

Jack sat on the side of the bed. He carefully took her injured hand in his, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing each finger, and then the top of her bandage on her palm. "Is that better?"

"Always, Jack. Kisses from you make everything better," Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's lips… "Good morning to you, Handsome."

Jack smiled and showed those dimples that always seemed to brighten her day. "I need to do my rounds, but I will be home early. I love you." Jack got up from the bed, kissing Elizabeth before he started for the door.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out to him, "I love you too."

"Knock, knock, knock…Elizabeth are you awake?" Abigail came to check on her before she started fixing breakfast. Finding her awake she asked, "Would you like some coffee and a biscuit? Or maybe you would like some bacon and eggs?"

"Good morning, Abigail. I'm not hungry, but I would love a cup of hot tea." Elizabeth swung her legs around to the side of the bed, and as her feet hit the floor, she said, "Abigail, I guess you know that Jack slept here last night. I'm so sorry, but I promise you, nothing improper happened."

"Elizabeth, I know he stayed the night. I saw both of you asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake him and send him home. Besides, he was so worried about you that I don't think he would have left anyway." Abigail smiled which put Elizabeth at ease. Abigail left to allow Elizabeth time to dress, "If you need any help, let me know."

"Thank you, Abigail. I will be out in a minute." Elizabeth responded.

The two women sat in the kitchen enjoying their morning coffee and tea as they talked about the day to come. Abigail could tell that Elizabeth was truly worried about her lack of skills in the kitchen. "Really, Abigail…what man wants to marry a woman who can't cook?"

"Elizabeth, you will learn to cook." Abigail said as she refilled their coffee and tea, and sat back down. "You need to understand that Jack couldn't care less about that. He truly loves you…he wants you. Your lack of cooking skills couldn't have been farther from his mind when you were missing. He had been shot and had a head wound, but it still took all of us to keep him down. Then, when we weren't looking he got a wagon, and out of town he flew to find you. Elizabeth, you are a very lucky woman. Many people search forever to find a love like Jack has for you. Don't throw that all away because of some stupid notion that a woman has to know how to cook."

"Well, it may be a stupid notion, but Jack will get tired of eating raw turnips every day." Elizabeth looked at Abigail as they both laughed.

Elizabeth settled back into her room as she wrote in her journal. She found writing to be very relaxing, and it helped her put order and meaning to her thoughts. She wrote, "Love is a beautiful emotion, a language that is spoken by everyone, but only understood by the heart. Your life becomes whole when you have someone with whom to share it, but love is mainly not who you see yourself with, but truly who you can't see yourself without."

It was getting later in the day and Elizabeth stepped out on the porch to wait for Jack. As she opened the café door, Elizabeth observed Jack with a buggy at the bottom of the steps. He hopped down, taking her right arm in his and helped her to the seat. He ran inside, grabbing a blanket and the basket of food that Abigail had prepared for them, and off they went to their special place…the lake!

"Jack, this was so thoughtful of you…I love it, and I love you!" Elizabeth leaned on Jack's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tightly toward him.

They pulled up to the opening by the lake, and Jack helped her down; grabbed the blanket and food, and they headed through the clearing to the lake. By now it was dusk, and the moon cast a beautiful glow on the lake. "This is a beautiful place, Jack…our place!" Elizabeth kissed his lips with a passion that told him she wanted more. Jack leaned her back on the blanket, being careful not to hurt her hand. He looked deep into her eyes, knowing that she was the one…the only one for him. He leaned forward, meeting his lips to hers with a passion that they both seemed to feel whenever they were together. They were both lost in the moment, but realizing how carried away they were becoming, they separated, but continued to stare deeply into the eyes of the other.

They both sat up close to one another…only inches apart, as they began to speak from the heart.

"I love you Jack, I do." Elizabeth stated as she expressed her feelings. "I love how tender and caring you are to everyone. You're so compassionate, empathetic, and I feel so safe and secure when I'm in your arms, but…"

"No, no buts…" Jack jumped in. "I don't want to hear anything that starts out…But!"

"No," Elizabeth leaned over, placing her head on Jack's shoulder. "I know why I love you, but I am a pathetic homemaker. Why would you want to marry me?"

Jack leaned back, taking her face in his hands, and said, "Elizabeth, falling in love with you was the greatest thing that has happened in my life. Everything before now just brought me to this point." Jack leaned over and kissed her lips so tenderly, as he gently wiped a tear from her eye. "I couldn't feel more blessed, Elizabeth…I get to be the other half of you." Jack stood, and held out his hand to help her up, as they danced so closely in the moonlight. Both content in their love for the other, and excited for what the future held for them.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25- What's Good in Goodbye

Chapter 25- What's "Good" in Goodbye

**Note: ****Thanks again to those who are reading my story. I hope that you are finding it as enjoyable to read, as it is to write. I would greatly appreciate any reviews that you feel inclined to provide. Your reviews are what keep us going, inspiring us to move forward. Thanks again for reading!  
**

Several weeks have passed, and Elizabeth was looking forward to having the stitches removed from her hand. She sat and enjoyed lunch with Jack and Abigail before heading over to see Emily.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going with you. I want to make sure that your hand is completely healed." Jack responded as he reached over and took her right hand in his.

"Jack, you don't need to babysit me. I am capable of going to a doctor's appointment alone," Elizabeth said as she let his hand go, and continued to Emily's office, leaving him standing in the street.

Jack had too many occasions of misunderstandings, and chose not to let this one be added to the list. He continued alone into Emily's office and sat next to Elizabeth in the waiting room. "What's wrong Elizabeth? Are you nervous about having the stitches removed? If that's what's bothering you, you've had stitches removed before, it's not that bad."

"It's nothing, Jack," Elizabeth said as she continued to look down, refusing to make eye contact.

Emily called Elizabeth back to the exam room. Jack stood up to accompany her, but she asked him to just wait for her instead. Jack sat back down, feeling totally lost. "Did I do something to upset her?" He asked himself.

Elizabeth left the office without acknowledging Jack's presence. She walked down the steps heading back to the café, paying no attention to Jack who kept calling her name. Jack ran up beside her, taking her arm to stop her. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? Don't tell me it's nothing, because the way you are acting, it has to be something."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, knowing that she loved this man more than life itself, but also realizing that she could not open up to him right now. She needed to process her emotions, because the fear of loss that she was feeling was quite strong. "Jack, I love you, but I can't talk to you about this right now," Elizabeth said as she turned and walked into the café, leaving Jack standing in the street, alone and confused.

"Women…I guess I now know why Pa once told me that you will never understand them!" Jack thought, as he turned to walk to the Jail. He walked halfway before stopping, "No, we have had too many misunderstandings. No more…She needs to confide in me; we can work this out," He whispered to himself.

"Jack? Who are you talking to?" Emily walked up on him in the street.

"You caught me talking to myself. It's nothing…I didn't know anyone else was around." Jack said as he smiled, showing those dimples that Emily loved.

"Is everything alright? I couldn't help but notice some tension between you and Elizabeth." Emily couldn't help but hope that there was trouble in paradise. "Is planning the wedding starting to cause some tension? If so, that's normal, Jack, but of course, if she isn't the one for you, it's better to find out now, right?

"What? I'm sorry, I have something on my mind…What did you say?" Jack was caught between getting back to talk with Elizabeth, and being polite to Emily. "I have to go…we can talk later," Jack said as he headed off back to the café.

Jack casually walked into the café, trying not to draw attention to himself. He walked through the dining area, and into the kitchen where he found Abigail at the stove. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" He asked.

Abigail took the spoon she was using to stir the stew out of the pot and said, "I don't know. She received a letter today, and her entire mood changed after she read it."

Jack turned and walked to Elizabeth's bedroom, knocking on the door, "Elizabeth, may I come in?" There was no answer. "Elizabeth, please let me come in. I'm worried about you." There was still not answer. Jack turned the doorknob and cracked open the door. He peeked in to find Elizabeth sitting in her bed with her knees to her chest; her arms wrapped around her legs, with her head down, and rocking back and forth. He could tell that she was crying as she held what appeared to be a letter in her hand. "Elizabeth? What's wrong? Please talk to me," Jack begged her.

Elizabeth looked up and through her tears said, "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"Jack asked.

"You give your love to someone, and in a split second it's all gone…they are gone." Elizabeth continued to cry, laying back on the bed and turning away from Jack.

He sat on the bed beside her, tenderly rubbing her back with his hand, wanting her to know that he was there for her…needing her to know that he would always be there for her. "Elizabeth, please tell me what happened. I can help you…Let me help you!" Jack pleaded with her to talk to him.

"Jack?" Abigail stepped into the room, "Mr. Trevoy is here, and needs to speak with you.

"I'll be right there, Abigail." Jack responded as he stood from the bed and headed for the door. "Please sit with her until I get back," he asked Abigail, "there is something wrong, but she won't talk to me."

"I'd rather be alone, please," Elizabeth called out and she withdrew further away.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Jack," Abigail promised. "You take care of Mr. Trevoy, and I'll try to figure out what happened."

Jack walked outside with Mr. Trevoy, but his thoughts and attention remained with Elizabeth.

"Constable? Constable?" Mr. Trevoy called out…"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, you have my attention…What can I help you with?" Jack asked.

"I've had problems the past few nights with several of the miners. Nothing has been damaged…yet, but I would like you to come over in the evening and just keep a watch on things." Mr. Trevoy asked, knowing that a Mountie's presence would likely keep order at the Saloon.

"Either Inspector Avery or myself will be over this evening to check on things," Jack said as he excused himself and headed back into the café.

Abigail was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of hot tea when Jack returned. "Did you find out anything?" He asked.

"Jack you were only gone for a few minutes. She asked to be alone…I'm abiding by her request. Apparently she needs some time to think. Go take care of your rounds, Jack. I will be here if she needs me." Abigail was hoping Jack would give Elizabeth some time to be alone and think.

"How can I leave her like this? I don't even know what I've done, or if I've done anything." Jack seemed so confused.

"Jack, I don't think it's you. I believe that she received some disturbing news in that letter, and it has really thrown her. Let her think and she will talk with us when she is ready." Abigail said as she ushered Jack out of the café.

Jack rode out of town to complete his rounds, but truly only had one thing on his mind…Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, wiping her eyes, as she pulled out her journal to write...  
**"Truly, what is so good about goodbye? It is true that we shouldn't waste time mourning love lost, but be thankful for the time we have together. For love is a journey, a new awakening, but death is its own odyssey; not the journey we want to take, but one that is essentially necessary to life. However, one must ask if you want to put all of your emotions on the line when some goodbyes are so final. Can you truly recuperate from the pain and loss?"**

Elizabeth came out of her room, fixed herself a cup of hot tea, and sat at the kitchen table. Abigail was in the dining room tending to her customers, and was surprised to see Elizabeth when she returned.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth? I don't mean to pry, but I am here to help if you want to talk about it," Abigail said as she fixed herself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table. She reached over, taking Elizabeth's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze, showing her emotional support. "Please talk to me, Elizabeth. If you don't want to talk to me, please talk to Jack. He is so worried about you. He's afraid that he has done something to upset you."

"No, it isn't him…well, it isn't anybody really. It's just life, or actually death." She responded.

"Death? Who died?" Abigail asked, noticing the deep sadness in Elizabeth's eyes.

I grew up with Thomas Whitman and Sarah Rossman. They fell in love and married soon after completing secondary school. There was never a stronger love between two people than Thomas and Sarah. They were married a few years, and Sarah gave birth to their son, Jonathan, last year. I haven't seen them since I left home, but we did keep in touch through letters. Julie sent me a letter to let me know that there was a fire in their home, and Thomas and Jonathan were killed." Tears began to pool in Elizabeth's eyes.

Abigail reached over, wrapping her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry. That is such sad news. How is Sarah?"

"Julie wrote that she has some injuries, but physically she will be fine. I'm not so certain that she will recover mentally. I don't remember ever seeing one without the other, and then when Jonathan was born…" Elizabeth began to cry again, "What a beautiful family they made. Sarah had such a difficult time carrying Jonathan, and they were so blessed when he was born healthy."

Abigail had tears in her eyes as well, remembering that horrid day of the mine explosion, when so many lives were lost, leaving those left behind to pick up the pieces. "Is there anything I can do, Elizabeth?"

"You know Abigail," Elizabeth started out, "I was fine being alone when I came here. I never had expectations of getting married…sure I dreamed of my wedding, but I never felt like it had to happen for me to be whole." Elizabeth stood up and started for her bedroom, "Abigail, is it really worth giving your love…your life to someone, and running the risk of losing them and feeling such emptiness?" Elizabeth asked, but didn't wait for an answer, as she walked into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

Abigail saw to her customers before she came back in and sat at the kitchen table, saying prayers for peace and comfort for Elizabeth, Sarah and herself. She remembered those dark days following the mine explosion, and how difficult it was for her to move on with her life. Although Abigail knew that Elizabeth was wrong to throw love away because she was afraid of the possible loss, she did understand. "I just hope that Jack can help her through this," she said softly.

As if on cue, Jack walked into the kitchen, and immediately to Elizabeth's bedroom door.

"Wait Jack," Abigail called out to him. "We need to talk."

"Oh no…what did I do?" Jack asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Nothing…for the first time, it's about you, but not really about you," Abigail started out, but realizing that Jack was quite confused.

"Were you able to talk with her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack. We had a long talk a little while ago." Abigail began to explain the information that she had. "She received some bad news from home about a dear couple she grew up with. She's very sad, and doesn't know how to make sense of it all."

"Please, Abigail, tell me…" Jack looked lost, and needed to know what happened so he could give Elizabeth his support.

Abigail provided Jack with the information she obtained during her talk with Elizabeth. "Jack, they were very close friends, and Elizabeth is now feeling lost. Not only that, but she is afraid of putting herself in that situation of loving someone so much and losing them."

"What are you saying, Abigail?" Jack asked as he stood from his chair. "Please don't tell me that she is having second thoughts about us!"

Abigail poured some milk into her coffee and said, "Jack, Elizabeth loves you…probably more than she has loved anything or anyone in her entire life. Now she sees a close friend, who also had that kind of love; it is lost in the blink of an eye, and she is wondering if loving someone is worth the risk."

"No, no, Abigail, she isn't going to throw everything away, because she is afraid of losing me. I'm not letting that happen. We have come too far…No," Jack said as he headed for Elizabeth's bedroom door.

Jack walked inside Elizabeth's room but she was not there. He walked over to her bed; found the letter she received from Julie, and her journal, open to where she had been writing her thoughts. Jack sat down on the side of her bed, picked up her journal and began to read her last entry…

"Truly, what is so good about goodbye? It is true that we shouldn't waste time mourning love lost, but be thankful for the time we have together. For love is a journey, a new awakening, but death is its own odyssey; not the journey we want to take, but one that is essentially necessary to life. However, one must ask if you want to put all of your emotions on the line when some goodbyes are so final. Can you truly recuperate from the pain and loss?"

Jack sat on the side of the bed, already beginning to feel a loss, even though Elizabeth was still there. "I have to find her," he thought.

"Abigail, where did Elizabeth go?" Jack asked as he ran to the back kitchen door.

"I never saw her leave, Jack. She went into her room, and I was out here, except for a few moments when I went into the dining room. She never said anything to me." Abigail responded.

"I have to find her." Jack ran out the door and to the Livery to get a horse.

Jack rode to the lake, just knowing that she would be there. That was the place she always went to think…to put things in perspective. He rode through the clearing, and all the around the lake, but did not see her. He left the lake and headed to the church, hoping that he would find her there. As he arrived at the church, Adam Miller and several workmen were painting the rear of the building.

"Adam, have to seen Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"She's inside, I believe." Adam responded.

Jack dismounted and ran inside the church to find it empty. He walked around, finding Elizabeth's shawl lying on the first pew. Jack took her shawl, bringing it to his face and inhaling deeply. He knew that smell...he loved her smell. "I have to find her," he thought as he headed back to town. It was now dusk, and too late to go to the lake, but somehow he truly felt that there is where he would find her.

Jack arrived at the lake, walked through the clearing, and found Elizabeth standing by the water…crying. "Elizabeth?" Jack called out, not wanting to frighten her. He walked up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

Elizabeth initially tried to break away from Jack, but soon found herself holding him as tightly as he held her. "I do love you, Jack, but I…I know that…I just don't think I could live without you."

"What makes you think that you have to live without me? Jack held Elizabeth's arms, making her face him. "I know what happened to your friends, Elizabeth, and I am so sorry…but they aren't us."

"My friend, Sarah, now has to start over. Thomas was her whole life for many years, and then when Jonathan came along they were so happy and blessed to be a complete family. How is she supposed to do that, Jack? How do you lose everything, and start over?" Elizabeth asked, as she broke away from Jack and started walking around the bank.

Jack ran up behind Elizabeth, taking her right arm and turning her around to face him. He put his hands on either side of her face, wiping her tears as they fell, "Sarah will fight, Elizabeth, just like I am fighting right now. She will do whatever she has to in order to live her life in honor of her husband and son. I know it's hard, but life does go on. Do you honestly think that Sarah would be happier right now if she had never married or given birth to her son? Think of all the years she had with Thomas, and the joy that little Jonathan brought to both of their lives. Elizabeth, loving someone can bring you the greatest joy in life…you taught me that. Don't you remember the Alfred Lord Tennyson poem where is says, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." I'm not giving up on us Elizabeth, because my worst day with you is better than my best day without you." Jack leaned in and kissed her lips, softly at first, and then becoming more powerful. He put his arms around her waist, holding her tight.

Elizabeth leaned back, looking in his eyes, feeling his love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him as close to her as space would allow. "I'm sorry Jack. You're right…I do not see myself without you…"

"Or I without you," Jack smiled warmly, showing those dimples that always made her forget her troubles. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and slid it through his arm as they walked through the woods and back to the road. He helped Elizabeth mount the horse, and then jumped on behind her as they headed back to town.

It was dark when they arrived back in town. As they approached the café, Elizabeth could see Abigail sitting on the porch swing. They rode up to the café, and Jack dismounted, and then helped Elizabeth down.

"Are you two alright?" Abigail asked hesitantly.

"We're fine," Jack responded.

"Yes, Abigail, I'm sad for my friends, but I know I need to live my life like today may be my last…no regrets, and to be so very thankful for the love and the people I have in my life." Elizabeth was pouring her heart out to her two closest friends. "You above all, Abigail, understand what I'm saying. You experienced the darkness, and fought your way out of it. I truly admire you." If you will excuse me for a minute, I need to go inside to get something. I will be right back.

"I'm so glad you found her, Jack. She is so lucky to have you." Abigail said as she took a deep breath, feeling so relieved.

"She is no luckier than I am to have her, Abigail." Jack smiled as he leaned on the railing.

Elizabeth came back outside and walked to Jack, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Jack, would you please put this back on my finger?" Elizabeth said as she handed her engagement ring to him.

"Gladly!" Jack took the ring and slid it on her finger. Once the ring was situated, he took her hand in his and kissed each finger gently.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I will leave you alone." Abigail said as she headed for the café door. "Oh, Jack, Mr. Trevoy came by a while ago, and said that you promised to check things out at the Saloon tonight."

"That's right. Well he can wait for a while. I have something more important to do right now." Jack said as he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

They stood by the railing, arm in arm, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze. Jack turned her to face him and kissed her lips softly. He kissed her cheek, and then moved to her ear, where he whispered, "I love you," and she held him tighter. A chill went down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck. Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes and said, "Meeting you was fate; becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was totally out of my control."

Elizabeth knew that Jack had to leave for work, but hated to see him walk away. She never liked watching him walk away. "Jack, we haven't really discussed when we want to get married, but I really don't want to wait any longer than necessary to start our lives together. If I have learned anything through all of this, it's that life is precious…too precious to waste it on fear and worry over things of which we can't control.

"I would marry you right here, right now if I could, Elizabeth," Jack said with a smile, as he walked Elizabeth down the steps of the café.

Elizabeth reached over, taking Jack's hand in hers, "Well, tomorrow maybe we can sit down and start doing some planning? I mean, we need a place to live, and a place for the ceremony, among other things. Enough about all that…You go take care of your business with Mr. Trevoy, and I will see you tomorrow."

Jack headed toward the Saloon before stopping and turning toward Elizabeth, who was almost at the porch steps. He took Elizabeth's arm, turned her around, and under a dark, but beautiful clear sky with what had to be a million stars visible kissed her with such passion, as if they were on fire from within. Jack didn't want to leave, but realized that he had other obligations that needed to be fulfilled. But one day, hopefully soon, they would spend every evening together in their own home!

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26- We Handle Things Together

Chapter 26- We Handle Things Together

Elizabeth walked inside the café and headed for her room. Abigail was finishing up cleaning the kitchen, and preparing what she could for tomorrow's breakfast crowd.

"Good night, Elizabeth," Abigail said, as Elizabeth walked passed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail, I wasn't even paying attention." Elizabeth walked over and hugged her… "thank you for today. Our talk meant a lot."

"I'm glad that I was able to help, but I think Jack helped more than I did. I hope you know how much he loves you," Abigail smiled and then returned to her breakfast preparations.

"Yes, I know. It had to be fate that we met. Of all the places we each could have been sent, and we both wind up here. I do know how blessed I am…I hope he knows how lucky he is," Elizabeth looked at Abigail and giggled.

"Believe me…he does," Abigail joined in the laughter.

"Do you need any help, before I go to bed?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, thank you though. I'm about done. I will see you in the morning." Abigail said as she dried her hands and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth walked into her room, and sat on the bed. She pulled out her journal to write before falling asleep… "Friendship, like love, is a blessing…full of possibilities, to be nurtured, allowing it to blossom and flourish. Unfortunately, often through no fault of our own, life ends, but the love remains. For nothing can take away the joy we remember; the memories of those happy moments, and the love we shared. Those things are what make life worth living…when you realize that if you had to choose to take your final breath, or to express your feelings, you would draw your last breath and use it to say "I love you."

Elizabeth sat her journal on the table, changed into her night clothes, and got into bed. She awoke the next morning with a renewed desire to make every day her best. Suddenly, a feeling of sadness came over her as she realized that she needed to return home to attend the funeral. She knew that this would be a difficult trip, but one that she had to make.

She walked into the kitchen to find some lilacs in a vase by her seat at the table. No one else was around, and she fixed a cup of tea, and sat down. Abigail walked back in from the dining area, and sat down with Elizabeth. "These are beautiful flowers, Abigail. Where did they come from?"

"Jack brought them by on his way to do his rounds. He didn't want to wake you. He waited around as long as he could; hoping to see you. He said that he would be back this afternoon, and he would like to spend some time with you," Abigail responded, as she relayed Jack's message.

"That would be wonderful," Elizabeth said as her smile soon faded.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked as she reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"I have to make arrangements to return home for the funeral. I want to see Sarah and my family, but not under these circumstances," Elizabeth said as she fixed herself another cup of tea.

Abigail, being the true friend she is, said, "Elizabeth, it will be a difficult trip for you, but think how much comfort and joy your visit will bring to Sarah. She needs to see you."

"Thank you, Abigail. I should put Sarah's needs first, and be what we always were to each other…a friend!" Elizabeth stated as she headed out to make her travel arrangements.

Elizabeth made her arrangements to return to Hamilton. She planned to be gone for no more than a week. "I don't think I can be without Jack for that long," She thought. She sat out on the porch swing, hoping to see Jack when he returned from his rounds. She became impatient waiting for him, and decided that packing for her trip would help her pass the time.

"Elizabeth, may I come in?" Jack called from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Of course, Jack." She responded.

Jack walked in and was surprised at all of the items she was packing. "I figured that you were going home for the funeral, but how long are you planning to stay?" Jack asked as he walked up and softly kissed her lips.

As they separated from that first sweet kiss, Elizabeth put her arms around Jack's neck, drawing him in closer until their lips touched. His arms swept around her waist, holding her tightly against him, not wanting to let her go. "I love you so much, Jack. I'm going to miss you while I'm gone, but I know this is something that I need to do."

"When are you leaving?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and led him out to the kitchen table so she could fix them lunch plates. "I received a telegram this morning. Father is sending Franklin with the carriage to bring me home. Franklin will bring me back in about a week or so."

"Or so? What does that mean? Jack walked over to the stove and took Elizabeth's hand in his… "You are coming back, right?"

"Of course I am, Jack. I just need to be around to help Sarah as much as possible right now." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek, and then carried their lunch plates to the table.

"I understand that you need to go, I just hate being anywhere that you're not. I'm going to miss you," Jack said as he reached over, taking her hand in his, and bringing it to his lips. "Do you know when Franklin will be here?"

"Franklin has already left, so I anticipate him arriving later today or tomorrow. Depending on when he arrives, I may leave tomorrow, but the day after at the latest." Elizabeth responded.

They ate lunch in silence, each one dreading their upcoming time apart. "Would you like to go for a walk? I have something that I want to show you." Jack asked, hoping to lift her spirits.

"I always enjoy our walks, Jack. I would love to go with you. Let me clean up here first," Elizabeth said as she stood to collect their dishes.

"You sit still…let me take these and wash them. I don't want to see another kitchen mishap. You are very precious to me, you know." Jack kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head, collected the dishes, cleaned them, and left them in the draining tray. "Okay, let's go." Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and out the front door they went. It was a beautiful summer afternoon…warm, but with a comfortable breeze.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, as she felt led to some place special by Jack.

"It's a surprise…a place I haven't taken you to before, but I think you will love it. Well, I hope you love it!" Jack said, obviously excited to share his special place with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew that they were heading in the opposite direction from their usual walks to the lake. She was curious as to what he was going to show her, but "why has he not brought me here before?" She thought.

They came to a beautiful grove of trees, not far from the church and school, but unseen from either place! The dirt road broke through the tree line to show a small grassy meadow on a slight hill. At the bottom of the hill was a small pond which opened up to a creek that ran along the side of the property.

Elizabeth stood in awe of the beauty of this place. "How did I not know this place was here? Why have you never brought me here, Jack? This is absolutely beautiful."

Jack loved the smile that this place brought to Elizabeth's face. "I came upon this place when we were searching for the perfect grounds for the church and school. Isn't it perfect?"

"Perfect for what, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's perfect for us…our home," Jack took Elizabeth by the arm, turning her to face him, as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He held her close around her waist, as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in just as close. One kiss led to another, and then another. The powerful knowledge of their impending marriage led them both to view this as their paradise.

"Jack it is so beautiful, but ours?" Elizabeth began to turn around in circles, taking in all the beauty this place had to offer. "How can it be ours?"

"I was hopeful that we would make it to this point, realizing that we love each other and wanting to spend our lives together. When I donated the money for the church and school, I kept a small amount. That, along with the money I received when my Pa died, gave me enough to buy the land." Jack's smile was so bright, and excitement was written all over his face.

"You bought this?" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, I haven't, yet. We've had our issues that we've had to overcome, and I certainly didn't want to buy this without your approval." Jack stated as he walked toward the creek.

"I definitely approve," Elizabeth said enthusiastically. She put her arm through Jack's and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's really going to happen, Jack…We will be married and raise our family right here, in this magical meadow."

Jack turned his head to face her, lifting Elizabeth's chin with his hand until their lips met. As they broke apart, Jack whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth. I am thankful for you, and blessed everyday by your love."

"I love you too, Jack. For once I am very happy that my father interfered in my life…because if it weren't for him having you stationed here, we may never have met. I can't imagine myself with anyone else," Elizabeth said as they walked arm in arm up the slight hill.

Jack and Elizabeth reached the top of the hill; they turned to overlook the property, and kissed one last time… "Elizabeth, there would never be anyone else for me. Once I met you…well maybe not at the beginning, but soon afterward, I think I…well I know I,"

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed his lips, effectively shutting him up. "Jack, I know you love me. You have fought with me, and for me, but one thing is certain, I know you love me, and I don't see myself with anyone else either."

They continued back to the dirt road walking arm in arm. "I'll make arrangements to buy the land if you are sure you like it there." Jack said wanting to make sure that she would be happy living there.

"Jack, it's beautiful. Yes…YES…**YES**…that is where I want us to live!" Elizabeth emphatically answered.

They continued walking hand in hand back to the café, where Abigail was busy serving dinner to a crowded dining room.

"Jack, may I tell Abigail? I'm about to bust, please?" Elizabeth asked, but was actually close to begging.

Jack laughed at her excitement, "Sure, Elizabeth. You can tell Abigail if you want. Well, actually tell anyone you want, if it makes you happy."

Elizabeth left Jack sitting on the porch swing while she ran inside to talk to Abigail. She sat at the kitchen table waiting for Abigail to come back into the kitchen…thinking of the beautiful place that she and Jack would call home!

"Did you and Jack have a nice walk?" Abigail asked as she placed dirty dishes in the sink.

"Abigail, do you have a minute?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, please…you and Jack are okay, right?" Abigail asked since she didn't see Jack with Elizabeth.

"No, everything is fine…actually it's wonderful." Elizabeth said as she walked across the room and hugged Abigail.

"Oh my, what great news did you receive?" Abigail sat down at the table with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth began to tell her about the plot of land that Jack was going to buy for them on which to build their home. She used words like gorgeous, plush, peaceful and romantic to describe the land, pond and creek.

Abigail could see the excitement in her face. "I'm so happy for you both. It sounds like a beautiful place. I can't wait to see it."

"Maybe while I'm gone Jack can take you and Bill out to see it. I know you will love it as much as I do." Elizabeth said as she got up and fixed Jack a cup of coffee to take to him on the porch. "Do you need any help before I go outside?"

"No, the dinner crowd is almost done. I'm fine. Go and enjoy your time with Jack. If you two are hungry, there is food on the counter." Abigail picked up a pot of coffee and a plate of biscuits and started out to the dining room.

Elizabeth fixed Jack a chicken sandwich, and grabbed his cup of coffee as she headed out to the porch. "I brought you some dinner…are you hungry?"

Jack laughed as he said, "Well you weren't in there long enough to cook, so yes, I am hungry."

Elizabeth handed him the plate, and excused herself to get her shawl. When she came back outside, Jack was coughing, actually choking. She popped him on his back several times and he coughed up a small chicken bone, which had gotten lodged in his throat. She sat on the swing with him, thankful that the color was coming back in his face.

"See Elizabeth, even Abigail forgets to pull the bones out when making a sandwich. It's okay…I'm okay." Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Are you really alright?" Elizabeth was worried about Jack, and her eyes began to tear.

"No need to cry, Elizabeth. I'm fine. It was an accident, and I should have been more careful when I ate it." Jack put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Stop crying…I'm alright."

"You don't understand, Jack," Elizabeth spoke through her tears. "I fixed you the sandwich. I thought all I needed to do was to put the chicken between two pieces of bread. I didn't realize that I had to make sure there were no bones in it. Not only does the food I cook taste bad, now I have moved on to physically harming those who eat it."

Jack laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He changed the subject hoping that she would smile again. "Did you tell Abigail about the property?"

"I did, Jack, and while I'm back home, she wants you to take her and Bill out to see it. I told her that you would…so I hope you will." Elizabeth looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I will be glad to, but Bill knows where it is. I took him out to see it once when we were on rounds.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked as he observed Elizabeth looking off in the distance.

"I think that's Franklin with the carriage." Elizabeth responded.

"How can you tell? He's far away, and it's dusk…" Jack was hoping that it wasn't Franklin, because that meant that she would be leaving him in the morning.

"I believe that's father's favorite horse, Twilight Breeze, pulling the carriage." Elizabeth said as she watched it getting closer to the café.

Elizabeth and Jack walked off the porch and stood in the street waiting on Franklin. He pulled the carriage up to them, "Hello Miss Elizabeth…Constable, I'm going to get Twilight taken care of over at the Livery before I check in at the Saloon. Will the café be open for a while longer?"

"I'm sure there will be food available at the café, Franklin. I can fix you a plate when you're ready." Elizabeth replied as she stepped into the café to let Abigail know that Franklin had arrived.

"Constable?" Franklin called out to Jack as he was heading to the Livery.

"Yes, do you need some help with the carriage?" Jack asked.

"No, sir, I'm fine with the carriage. That plate of food that Miss Elizabeth was going to fix for me…Did she do the cooking?" Franklin asked, knowing all too well the reputation Elizabeth had in the kitchen.

Jack started laughing, "No, Abigail made the food."

"Okay, thank you for the information. Dinner at the café sounds great," Franklin stated as he headed for the Livery.

Elizabeth came back outside, and she and Jack took seats on the swing. "I wish you didn't have to leave, Elizabeth, but I do understand your need to go," Jack said as he held her hand, tenderly rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

Elizabeth leaned on Jack's shoulder, resting her head as she thought about how perfect they were for each other. "I want to go, Jack, to be with Sarah, but I wish you were coming with me. I do understand with your work that you can't just leave on a whim. Please know I will miss you so much." Elizabeth raised her head, and kissed Jack's lips. Several kisses later, they both heard someone clearing their throat. When they separated, they saw Franklin standing at the café door.

"Go on inside, Franklin," Elizabeth said. "Abigail has a dinner plate all ready for you.

Upon finishing his meal, Franklin stepped outside where he found Jack and Elizabeth, still enjoying the summer breeze in their swing. "Miss Elizabeth, we need to leave early if we are going to get back to Hamilton for the funeral."

"I understand. I'll get in bed soon, and I'll be ready in the morning," Elizabeth said as Franklin headed for the saloon.

"Jack, I guess I better call it a night. I need to make sure everything is packed before I go to sleep. I'm really going to miss you," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He swept his arms around her waist, and pulled her equally close. Neither one wanted to let the other go; it was as if they were one silhouette, standing in the moonlight.

They said good night to each other, and headed to their respective homes.

Jack walked into the Jail and saw Bill sitting at the desk filling out paperwork. "I'm going to bed, Bill. I'll see you in the morning." Jack walked to the cell that contained his bed.

"Oh, no you don't…Get out here, we need to talk…" Bill did most of the talking.

Morning came and Franklin went to the Livery to get Twilight and the carriage, which was outside the café when Jack walked up. Elizabeth was inside having breakfast, and wondering where Jack was. "I'm ready Franklin, but I need to go say goodbye to Jack before I leave." She walked out the café door, and saw Jack standing on the porch, "What are you…how did you, I mean I…"

"You don't think I'd let you handle this alone, do you?" Jack asked as he took her hand and helped her up in the carriage. "Bill and I talked last night. He suggested…no, he demanded that I accompany you. He is taking over the duties of the town until we return."

"I love you so much, Jack," Elizabeth proclaimed as she kissed his cheek.

"And I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher," Jack responded as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

The carriage pulled away from the café with Jack and Elizabeth sitting side by side, his arm around her shoulder and her head leaning on his.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27- Friends Forever

Chapter 27- Friends Forever

The carriage left town with Jack and Elizabeth sitting side by side, her head on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped tightly around her. She lifted her head, looking into his eyes…drawing him to her until they kissed.

"Thank you," she said as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"For what…kissing you? I'm always happy to do that." Jack replied with a smile.

"No, well yes, I love kissing you too, but thank you for coming with me." She again raised her head, and kissed his cheek. "I love you…"

"I love you, too Elizabeth. I'm glad that Bill was able to watch over the town for me. I didn't want to see you make this trip alone. Besides, I want to make sure you come home." Jack pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Do you seriously think that I wouldn't come back to Coal Valley…to you? Elizabeth sat up, looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack's eyebrows raised, and he gave her a half smile, "Well, Elizabeth, there have been a few times when I think you couldn't get far enough away from me."

"But not after I really got to know you, Jack. I mean…what about you when we first met. You were so angry at my father, and you took it out on me. I truly had no idea what he had done, and I certainly would not have approved of it if I had known." She sat a little straighter in her seat, putting some distance between her and Jack.

Jack pulled her closer to him again, giving her that dimply smile that always warmed her heart. She smiled back, and kissed his lips so tenderly.

"Wait…you aren't getting off that easily," she leaned back, "when did you realize, I mean truly realize that you loved me?"

Jack began to express himself, "well, I thought you were beautiful the second I saw you. I wasn't looking for a relationship…I guess I had resigned myself to staying single.

"Yes, I knew that part… If the Mounties had wanted you to marry they would have issued you a wife." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

Jack continued, "I felt safe, because there really wasn't anyone in town that I could see you being interested in…well until Billy Hamilton came to town."

"Let's skip over that part," Elizabeth didn't like reliving the decisions she made with Billy.

"No because what happened there, led us to each other, Elizabeth. I was sent here, as we know, by your father, to protect you. Initially I thought that was all I was doing, but soon I realized that I had strong feelings for you, and if it weren't Billy, there would be another man who would take your attention. I spent quite a few sleepless nights thinking about what I wanted in life. I don't want just a wife, Elizabeth…I want you to be my wife. I love you more than I ever thought possible.

They both were lost in their memories, each one realizing how blessed they were to have the other. They began to kiss, tenderly at first, and then more passionately…with Jack leaning Elizabeth back on the seat, and his body pressed firming against hers. Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, throwing both Elizabeth and Jack to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as he brought himself back to the seat, and helped her up as well.

"I'm fine…but what happened?" She asked.

Jack opened the carriage door and stepped outside. Elizabeth could hear Jack talking with Franklin, but was unable to understand the conversation. Jack got back into the carriage, and returned to his seat next to Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked again.

Jack replied, "Nothing really. We're in Brantford, and Franklin left a horse here so he could change out the carriage, allowing us to travel farther in a day. Franklin didn't see the bump in the road until the last minute and was trying to keep from causing any damage to the wheels."

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up and looked out the carriage door.

"Everything is fine. We will be on our way again shortly." Jack took Elizabeth's hand, pulling her gently to the seat next to him.

"Okay, it's your turn to tell me what you thought of me, and when you knew I was the one for you," Jack smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"Stop doing that…" Elizabeth said as she pushed him back just slightly.

"Stop doing what?" Jack asked, not knowing what she was referring to.

"That…stop looking at me with those eyes…I can't think." Elizabeth smiled at him, but turned away.

Jack slid his hand behind her neck, and pulled her closer to him, "I love you…I love that I can get that kind of reaction from you, just by looking in your eyes.

Franklin came to the door, and advised that the 2nd horse was now hooked up, Twilight was tied to the back, and they would be leaving for Hamilton, "if you two are ready?"

Jack and Elizabeth responded in unison, "Yes, we're ready."

The carriage started off again, and Jack and Elizabeth settled back in their seat for the remainder of the ride.

"This is beautiful countryside, isn't it, Jack?" Elizabeth remarked.

"Yes, but you still need to tell me what you thought about me," Jack said, teasing her.

"Jack, I've already told you this before. Aren't you tired of hearing it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I could never be tired of hearing how you fell in love with me," Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Please…I love hearing you talk about us."

"Well, I didn't like you from the first moment I saw you, but I guess you grew on me." She said with a giggle.

"That's not funny, Elizabeth. I was serious with you," Jack sat back, a bit disgusted that she was having fun at his expense.

Elizabeth leaned over, placing her hand on his cheek, and turning him to face her. He wanted to look away, but found himself drawn to her. He knew that she had that power over him.

"Okay, Jack, I found you to be a very handsome man, who irritated me, like no other person. Every time I would hint that I was interested in you, you shot me down with the Mounties don't marry thing. Honestly I just got tired of trying to break through. I assumed that you truly were not interested in courting me or anyone else for that matter. When you asked me to supper, and told me to consider it as an act of courtship, I felt things were possibly changing for us." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's lips; then moved to his ear where she whispered, "but I fell in love with you a long time before that, though."

Jack leaned back, just far enough to kiss her lips. One kiss led to several others… "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

The moment was broken by the sound of Franklin's voice. Jack looked out the door to find Franklin pulling the carriage to a halt. He stepped outside to talk with Franklin, before returning to Elizabeth.

"Franklin said that we have several hours more before we reach Hamilton. Do you want to continue, or stay over and arrive home tomorrow," Jack asked Elizabeth for her preference.

"Jack," Elizabeth smiled as she said, "as much as I would love to spend time alone with you, I guess we need to get home. That is if the horse can continue."

"The horse is fine. I'll let Franklin know that you would like to continue." Jack responded as he stepped back outside the carriage.

"There's a lake just a short distance from here. Franklin is taking the horses for water, and he'll be right back. Would you like to get out and stretch your legs a bit?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Elizabeth said as she waited for Jack to step down from the carriage. He reached for her hand and helped her down. He then took her hand through his arm and they went for a short walk.

Elizabeth stopped, turning her face to the sun, and feeling its warmth. "Oh, Jack, the sun feels so good."

Jack leaned in to kiss Elizabeth, but saw Franklin returning with the horses, "I guess we better get back."

They continued on for several more hours, finally pulling into the Thatcher's home in Hamilton. They each got settled into their rooms, with Jack and Elizabeth placed in adjoining rooms.

"These are adjoining rooms Jack, but feel free to lock your door if you like," Elizabeth said as she smiled and raised her eyebrows. "There is a bathroom in between the bedrooms. Here, let me show you…" Elizabeth took Jack by the hand and walked him into the bathroom. "Of course, when you are in the bathroom, lock this door so you will have privacy." Elizabeth leaned over kissing Jack on the cheek. "I'm going downstairs. Would you care for something to eat? Before you answer, no, I will not be cooking."

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would love some dinner." Jack said as he looked around at everything in his room. The home was filled with beautiful furniture, priceless paintings, and sculptures. Jack was in awe of the elegance that covered every square inch of this home.

"Come downstairs in about ten minutes and I will have dinner for us in the dining room." Elizabeth said as she walked out into the hallway…kissing his lips before she left.

Jack walked downstairs, but was totally lost. He looked in each room, trying to find the dining area. He smelled pork, and followed the scent. His nose led him to a beautiful room with a long oak table with eight chairs. There was a cabinet, which contained an entire set of china, and a buffet table, obviously used for entertaining. Jack walked in and found lit candles on the table, and two plates of food. Elizabeth came in from the kitchen having retrieved their cups of coffee. Jack pulled out her seat, and then guided it back to the table once she sat down. Jack sat at the end of the table, next to Elizabeth, and they enjoyed a very romantic dinner. Well, it was romantic until Julie decided to make an appearance. Julie asked Elizabeth to bring her up to date on all the happenings in Coal Valley.

"I understand that there was a rather crazy doctor who took a liking to you. I'm dying to know what happened," Julie kept prodding Elizabeth.

"I don't want to talk about it, Julie," Elizabeth was trying to be tactful with her. Not only did Elizabeth refuse to relive that experience, she knew that it was also difficult for Jack.

"Please, come on Elizabeth. Nothing ever happens around here like that. It sounds like a romance novel…you know, your knight in shining armor comes to save you." Julie refused to let it go.

Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He could see that her happiness during their dinner, was now replaced by sadness, and tears were beginning to fall.

"Julie, I have no intention of…" Elizabeth started to express her feelings, but Jack cut her off.

"Julie, maybe one day Elizabeth will feel comfortable discussing what happened to her during that ordeal. I don't even know everything, and I haven't asked…I won't ask. If you must know, Dr. Stapleton was infatuated with Elizabeth. He was delusional, and thought that they were meant to be together. He shot me, kidnapped Elizabeth, and held her against her will for days. We finally took him down, and brought Elizabeth home. You will just have to do without all of the particulars. Now please, leave Elizabeth alone, and don't bring it up again." Jack was hopeful that Julie would drop the subject.

"Well sister, you are going to have to fill in all of the gaps sometime soon," Julie tapped Elizabeth on the top of her hand as she walked out of the room.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly. He could hear her crying, and he so wanted to take the pain away. He leaned back, cupping her face with his hands, and wiping the tears with his fingers as they fell. "Shh, Elizabeth it's okay now. You're safe; we can put this behind us." Jack whispered. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked upstairs to their rooms. They walked into her room, and she sat on the side of the bed. Jack pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"Jack, why have you not pushed to find out what happened when I was with Andrew?" Elizabeth asked.

"I haven't asked, because I felt you would bring it up if you wanted to talk." Jack responded. "You don't ever have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't need to know every intimate detail."

Elizabeth looked up with eyes so wide, and said, "No, Jack, you don't think I…that we…we didn't…I would have died first."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to imply anything. I used the word intimate because I knew it was very personal to you. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry to upset you." Whether his reasoning was true or not he was certainly glad to hear her protestations. "You need to get into bed and rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day with the funeral, and I know you will want to spend some time with Sarah. I will see you in the morning" Jack stood from his chair, leaned over and kissed her good night.

Jack awoke the next morning and got dressed, knocking on Elizabeth's bedroom door when he was through, but there was no answer. He proceeded down to the dining room, and found Elizabeth, her parents, and Julie preparing for breakfast.

"Please join us for breakfast Jack," Mr. Thatcher stood to shake his hand.

Jack walked over to shake Mr. Thatcher's hand, and stopped to greet Mrs. Thatcher before taking a seat next to Elizabeth. They enjoyed pleasant conversation until it was time to get ready to leave for the funeral.

"Father, may Jack and I take one of the carriages separately? I would like to go by and see Sarah before the funeral. I don't want her to be alone, so she can ride with us if necessary." Elizabeth asked.

"Certainly, dear, I will have Franklin bring one of the carriages to the front in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Father." Elizabeth took Jack's hand and they headed for the front door.

They sat out on the front porch talking, waiting for Franklin to bring the carriage around. When it arrived, Jack helped Elizabeth up on the seat, and they headed off to the Rossman's home, hoping to see Sarah there.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the Rossman's home. Sarah was sitting out front, and came running down the steps when she saw Elizabeth. Jack helped Elizabeth down from the carriage, and the two women hugged. Tears were flowing…some because they were happy to see each other, but mostly because of the sad situation.

"Sarah, this is Constable Jack Thornton…Jack, this is my dear friend, Sarah Whitman. I am so sorry Sarah that we have to see each other on such terms. I don't wish to intrude, but you are welcome to ride with us to the service if you'd like." Elizabeth hugged Sarah, letting her know that she was there for her.

Sarah said, "Thank you, I would love to ride with you. Let me go tell my parents. I'll be right back."

Jack helped Elizabeth up into the carriage and then waited for Sarah. When she came back outside, she walked to the other side, where Jack helped her up into the carriage. On their way to the church, Elizabeth and Sarah talked about school days, Thomas and all of the fun they had together.

The service was simple, but quite beautiful. It was evident that they had many friends, as the church was packed. At the end of the service, Sarah stood and thanked everyone for coming and to close out the funeral, she said, "As you all know, Thomas and Jonathan were my whole world. I was blessed to have them in my life and I will cherish my memories forever. They are both in a better place, and I am certain that I will see them again. Please make sure that you show those you love how you feel every day. You have no idea when it will be taken from you. Please be careful as you continue on your travels, and know that I love you all very much."

Jack, Elizabeth and Sarah went back to the carriage. Before leaving for home, Sarah asked if they could go by the meadow for a few minutes.

"Certainly," Elizabeth said, and she gave Jack directions for getting there.

They arrived at the meadow, and Jack helped the women from the carriage. He stayed by the carriage to give them time alone to talk. They sat in the grass and talked for what seemed like hours about Thomas and Jonathan. The conversation then turned to Elizabeth.

"How are you doing, Elizabeth?" Sarah asked, interested in her dear friend's life.

"I'm doing well," she replied, "I'm teaching in a mining town, west of here, called Coal Valley."

"Are you happy?" Sarah asked.

As Elizabeth began to answer, Jack walked up indicating that it was getting late, and he thought it best to get them home. They walked to the carriage, and he helped the women to their seat. As they were heading back to town, Sarah observed the engagement ring on Elizabeth's finger.

"Oh my heavens, Elizabeth, I didn't know you were engaged. Who is your beau?" Sarah asked. "I'm surprised that he is okay with you travelling with Jack alone. He must be so trusting. Julie told me that your father had Jack stationed in Coal Valley, in order to keep an eye on you." Sarah looked at Jack and said, "looks like you have kept her safe, but she's wonderful…how did you let someone else come in and take her away?"

Jack smiled as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Actually Sarah, Jack is my fiancé," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her hand through his arm. "It is true that Father brought Jack to Coal Valley to watch over me, and trust me, neither one of us were happy about the situation when we found out. We both had opportunities in other places; but realizing that we had feelings for each other, we turned down the other positions.

The carriage arrived back at the Rossman's home, and Jack helped Sarah down. Before turning to head for the porch steps, Sarah said, "I am so happy for you, Elizabeth. Oh, I am happy for you, too Jack. You have a wonderful woman here…don't let her get away." Sarah turned, heading for the stairs.

"Sarah?" Elizabeth called out…

Sarah turned around and walked back to the carriage.

Elizabeth didn't want to ask, but felt the need to… "I know the love to have for Thomas and Jonathan. How are you able to be so composed? I'm sorry if this is too personal now, but when I heard the news, I almost broke off my engagement with Jack."

"Why, Elizabeth?" Sarah was stunned.

Elizabeth continued, "Well, I just don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Jack, and I know you felt the same for Thomas and Jonathan. Can you recover from this kind of pain? Is it worth putting yourself and your emotions on the line?"

"Elizabeth…Jack, I know if you feel just a fraction of what I felt for Thomas and Jonathan then it is worth cherishing and fighting for. Will I recover? I can't answer that at this point. What I can tell you is that I would not change my life and the opportunities I had with them in my life. Would I choose a different path…one where they would not be in my life, and this horrible event would not have occurred? A thousand times No…for I have experienced joy, and the memories of them will get me through. Besides, they are now in a better place, and I do believe that I will join them one day. Be thankful for the love you share, Elizabeth, and whatever you do, don't take each other for granted. I love you Elizabeth, and I am very happy to meet you, Jack. Please take very good care of her… she is one special lady."

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her close to him, "I love her more than anything, Sarah. You don't need to worry; her health and happiness are my main priority."

Elizabeth asked Jack to help her down from the carriage. She walked up to Sarah, and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, and I am so, so sorry. If you need anything, please let me know. If you would like to come for a visit there is a wonderful place you can stay, but of course, if our home is done, you can stay with us."

Sarah responded, "I love you too, Elizabeth. I would love to come for a visit…maybe in the spring?"

"That would be wonderful." Elizabeth replied as she kissed Sarah's cheek before she headed up the stairs. Jack helped Elizabeth up in the carriage, and they headed for the Thatcher's home.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his, and he brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Do you feel better after talking with Sarah?"

"Yes, I do. I love you Jack, and I am so excited about our future. I'm sorry that I shut you out, and didn't talk to you about it. I didn't mean to hurt you." Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, enjoying the closeness she felt with him.

"Elizabeth, just know that I am always here for you. No matter what, you can always count on that…on me!" Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth as they continued back to the Thatcher's.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes…" He replied as he looked over at her holding his arm so tightly.

"I love you, and I want us to get married as soon as possible." Elizabeth looked up at Jack and smiled. "I don't want to waste a lot of precious time that we could have together. Maybe we can head back home day after tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be ready to head back whenever you are." Jack responded, "Just know that if we had gotten married yesterday, it still would not be soon enough for me." Jack pulled the horse to a halt; he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him, and tenderly kissed her lips under a beautiful star filled sky.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28- Let the Preparations Begin

Chapter 28- Let the Preparations Begin

Jack and Elizabeth arrived back at the Thatcher's home. The wind was cool, and Elizabeth had gotten chilly. Jack stopped the carriage at the front of the house, and helped Elizabeth down from her seat. He walked her to the steps, and kissed her before taking the carriage to the stable.

"Jack, I'm sure that Franklin wouldn't mind taking care of the horse for you," Elizabeth said from the middle of the front porch steps.

Jack climbed back up on the carriage and said, "No, I'll take care of the carriage and the horse. No need in asking someone to do what I can do for myself. I'll be back shortly."

Elizabeth went inside and directly to the kitchen… "Louise, do you have anything I could pack for a picnic dinner?"

Louise, one of the family's house maids, was older, and Elizabeth practically grew up around her. "Miss Elizabeth, I have some fried chicken, potato salad, fruit and some cookies that I just backed. I have fresh lemonade or coffee too. Should I pack a basket, or would you like me to have Samuel take some lanterns outside by the gazebo, and I can set the food up out there?"

"Oh, I think setting up out at the gazebo would be wonderful," Elizabeth responded with a bright smile. "I'm going upstairs to freshen up a bit. Thank you so much for your help."

"You are so welcome. Oh, and Miss Elizabeth… your young man is quite handsome, and so polite. I'm so happy that your father had him stationed with you. I mean, I'm so glad that you found each other." Louise didn't mean to divulge certain information to Elizabeth, and hoped that she would not be mad.

Elizabeth laughed… "Louise, Jack and I already know about Father's involvement in his Constable assignment. I have to admit that we were both angry initially, but we fell in love, so I guess that it was meant to be.

Elizabeth slipped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. She freshened up, and changed into a slightly warmer dress. She came back downstairs, but Jack had not yet returned.

"Miss Elizabeth," Louise called from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, Louise… Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes, everything is going to be perfect. Samuel is almost finished hanging the lanterns, and the food is on the table inside the gazebo. I also took the liberty of having your father's phonograph taken out to the gazebo too. You and your young man should enjoy some romance while you're here." Louise was proud of what she had accomplished in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you for everything, Louise, but my young man's name is Jack…please call him Jack!" Elizabeth walked over and hugged her tight. "I have missed you so much."

Elizabeth walked out front to wait for Jack. She was standing on the porch admiring the beautiful moon, and bright twinkling stars. She did not hear Jack walking up the steps and over to her.

Meaning no harm; assuming she knew he was there, but certainly not thinking this through beforehand, Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Startled, Elizabeth swung her elbow, catching Jack in the ribcage. He immediately released her, realizing how stupid his actions were, given everything she had recently experienced. He backed away with his hands in the air, as she spun around, and he could see the fear in her face.

"Please forgive me, Elizabeth. I thought you knew I was there. I'm so sorry," Jack was begging forgiveness.

Once Elizabeth caught her breath, and realized that she was not under attack, she walked up to Jack, put her arms around him, and held him tightly.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, as he wrapped his arms around her holding her just as tight. He was so sorry, because he knew that he had really scared her.

"I'm fine, Jack…I just wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me," Elizabeth leaned back and kissed his cheek. "Will you come with me? I want to show you something." She reached down and took his hand in hers and they headed for the back of the property.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, but knowing he would go wherever she led him.

Elizabeth led him to the southern end of the property, which was lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees. They stepped through the trees, and they could see the gazebo glowing in the night. The strategically placed lanterns provided a soft romantic glow to the grounds. Jack stood in awe. He knew that Elizabeth was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, but he found her breathtakingly beautiful in the soft light.

Elizabeth was walking slightly in front of Jack, when he took her arm, and turned her to face him, "How did I ever get so lucky in my life to have found you?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips.

Elizabeth leaned into his ear and said, "I think I'm the lucky one…I truly love you, Jack Thornton."

"What have we here?" Jack asked as he led her to the table where their dinner was laid out before them. He held out the chair for her to take a seat, and then guided it back toward the table. He took his seat across from her.

They enjoyed their dinner, talking about their plans for the future…their new home, and their hope for children. Jack observed the phonograph sitting on the table. He got up from his chair, walked over and kissed Elizabeth's lips on his way to start the music. He returned to Elizabeth, "May I have this dance?"

"Always, Jack," Elizabeth responded as she took Jack's hand.

Initially they danced in the gazebo, lit by the lanterns. After the second song Jack led her down the steps and they danced under the stars, each one totally lost in their love for the other.

Elizabeth looked in Jack's eyes, and watched a tear fall, "What's the matter, Jack? Are you alright?" She kissed his cheek, catching the tear with her lips.

Jack, not really thinking of himself as an emotional and romantic man was somewhat shocked at his own tears. "Elizabeth, I think it just hit me how close we have come to losing each other."

"But what has happened before has only made us that much stronger." Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek and said, "I truly love you Jack Thornton, and it will be my biggest honor to be your wife." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her. He held her just as tightly around her waist, and they continued to sway to the music.

Jack leaned back, looking into her eyes, trying to put into words what he felt so strongly with his heart. "Elizabeth…Elizabeth," he whispered, "Loving you has made sense of everything else in my life. My wants are limited to just you, and I know our love will last forever." He held her hands in his, and they each leaned forward, softly touching their lips together.

Realizing that it was getting late, Jack took Elizabeth's hand through his arm, and they strolled back toward the house. Elizabeth had her head on Jack's shoulder, and she closed her eyes; dreaming of the day when they would walk down the aisle after becoming man and wife.

Jack walked Elizabeth to her room, kissed her lips gently, and turned to head for his room.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack replied as he returned to her, kissing her lips again. He turned to head for his room.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called to him again, "I mean…I really love you." She whispered, trying not to disturb anyone.

"I really love you too, Elizabeth. Is something wrong?" Jack asked as he walked back to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, nothing is wrong, but I was wondering…" Elizabeth started to speak, but it was evident that she had something on her mind.

"What is it, Elizabeth? You know I would do anything for you," Jack responded.

"Well, do you think we could head back home tomorrow, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you certain that you don't want to stay another day or two?" Jack put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "I am ready to return home whenever you want."

"Okay, I would like to leave tomorrow. I want to start planning our wedding…I can't wait to become Mrs. Jack Thornton." Elizabeth hugged Jack, and then sent him on his way to his room.

Jack walked a few feet and then stopped assuming that she would call him back again and he could sneak in another kiss. However, she didn't call out to him, and when he turned around, Elizabeth's bedroom door was closing.

Elizabeth sat at her dressing table, taking the combs out of her hair. She brushed her hair, and then prepared to draw a bath. As she waited for the tub to fill, she went to the door adjoining her room with Jack's. It was unlocked. She knocked, but there was no answer. She turned the knob, and slowing opened the door. Jack must have been exhausted, because he was already sound asleep, and still in his clothes. Elizabeth walked up to the bed, and bent down to kiss his lips. She was so close to his lips, but they had not yet touched, when Jack grabbed her arms and pulled her over him and to the other side of the bed.

"Jack, it's me," she yelled.

"Elizabeth, you don't sneak up on people. I'm sorry…I didn't hurt you did I?" Jack said as he jumped up from the bed, and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine, Jack, but I guess you know how it feels to be snuck up on." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, I do know how it feels," Jack laughed and he held his hand to his ribcage, feigning pain.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I should not have come in here. I knew you were asleep. I just wanted to…Oh no!" Elizabeth took off running into the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Do you need help?" Jack asked, but was afraid to enter the bathroom.

"No, everything is fine. I just…ooops, ouch." Elizabeth yelled as she fell on the floor.

Jack rushed in, and finding Elizabeth sprawled out on the floor, he began to laugh. He went to the tub and turned off the water. However, since she had already put in bath soap, and the tub had overflowed, the damage was done.

"Stop laughing, Jack, it isn't funny. Elizabeth was trying to get up, but kept slipping on the soapy floor.

"Uh, yes it is a bit funny," Jack continued to laugh as he put out his hand to help Elizabeth to her feet. Instead, Elizabeth pulled him to the floor…

"Now it's funny!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she began to laugh.

They were both laughing, unable to get up off the floor. Jack was captivated by her…even soaking wet, and covered in suds; she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Jack leaned Elizabeth back against the wall, and they began to kiss. Several kisses later, they were interrupted by someone entering Elizabeth's room.

"Sister? What's going on in here?" Julie called out. She walked into the bathroom and found Jack and Elizabeth wet and on the floor.

Jack stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet. They both continued to laugh. Elizabeth pulled out a stack of towels to dry the floor. Once the floor was dry, Elizabeth said, "If you don't mind, I would like to take a bath."

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry…I'm leaving now," Jack said as he walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

"And to think that I have always thought of you as a prude, dear Sister," Julie called out to Elizabeth as she left the bathroom.

"I'm not a prude…" Elizabeth yelled out to Julie.

Elizabeth enjoyed her bath…growing up, soaking in a soapy tub always relaxed her. She dressed in her night clothes and crawled into bed, falling asleep within minutes.

The sun peeking through the curtains awoke Elizabeth to a beautiful brand new day. She went through the bathroom, and knocked on the door at Jack's room. He opened the door, and she greeted him with a good morning kiss.

"I could certainly get used to that...and good morning to you, too," Jack said as he leaned in for another kiss. "Do you still want to leave today?"

"I would like to, but I guess we should plan to leave tomorrow. That will give Franklin time to gets the carriage and horses situated, and possibly Mother, Julie and I can do some wedding planning," Elizabeth replied as she slipped her hand through his arm, and they proceeded down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Father…Mother…Julie. I hope everyone slept well," Elizabeth said as she walked around the table kissing them good morning.

"Elizabeth, what are your plans for the day?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Well, Mother, I was hoping maybe we could do some shopping for my wedding," Elizabeth replied, excitement was evident in her voice.

"Nothing would bring me greater joy, dear," Mrs. Thatcher smiled. "I guess we should get a start on our day then. Jack, will your mother be able to attend the wedding?"

A look of shock came over Jack's face, as he just realized that he had not sent her word of his engagement…"Uh, I do hope so. When we set an actual date, I'm sure she will want to be there."

After breakfast Jack and Elizabeth took a short walk together before the girls headed off shopping.

"Jack, you haven't told your mother about us, have you?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat disappointed.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to a bench where they sat down. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that, Jack," Elizabeth responded with a smile.

He had her hand enclosed with his, rubbing the top of hers with his fingers. "With everything that has been going on, I just forgot to send her the telegram. I certainly meant nothing by it, just an oversight. Our engagement will not come as a surprise to Ma. I've told her how I feel about you."

"Jack do you not think that your mother will like me?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned against him.

"Absolutely not," Jack replied trying to make her feel better.

"Absolutely not? She won't like me? Jack what are we going to do?" Elizabeth shot off the bench and started walking back and forth. "We can't get married if your mother doesn't like me."

Jack jumped up grabbing Elizabeth's arms to stop her, "I'm sorry, you misunderstood me…I meant that there was absolutely no way that she would not love you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack and held him tight. "I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

As they separated, Jack leaned in and kissed her, so gently, so tenderly, and this precious moment was only broken when Julie appeared to gather Elizabeth for their shopping excursion.

"My heavens, you two can't seem to keep your hands off of one another," Julie laughed.

"Well, we are engaged, Julie." Elizabeth responded with a matter of fact tone.

"You know, Jack," Julie began, "I always considered Elizabeth somewhat of a prude. She had these grand notions of love…you know the kind that sets your heart on fire. She left quite a few broken hearts here in town."

"I'm not a prude, Julie. I just know what I want in life, and I do not want to settle for less. And for your information, I have found that love that sets my heart on fire…every time I look at him," Elizabeth kissed Jack's lips.

"Well, ladies if you don't mind, I will see if I can borrow a horse, and ride into town to send a much needed telegram," Jack said as he smiled at Elizabeth.

"You can ride with us, Jack," Julie offered.

"No, ma'am, you ladies have a wonderful time together. This is something that you should do without me tagging along." Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth, "I'll miss you, sweetheart."

"And I'll miss you too," Elizabeth said as she held on to his hand not wanting to let go.

"Mother is waiting for us, Elizabeth," Julie remarked as she started walking toward the front of the house.

"I'll see you later today, Jack…I love you." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Would you two break it up? Come on Elizabeth, we have a lot of things to shop for," Julie said as she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Elizabeth and Jack finally let go of each other's hand, and they headed in opposite directions. As if on cue they each stopped, turned back to look at the other and smiled. Julie grabbed Elizabeth and they headed to the carriage to meet their mother.

Their first stop was Prentiss' Dress Boutique. Elizabeth always loved their clothes, but since moving to Coal Valley she hasn't had much of a need for new dresses.

"Elizabeth, they have added a new wedding section in the back," Mrs. Thatcher said, as she headed in that direction.

Elizabeth was in awe of all of the wedding gowns she saw hanging on the racks. She pulled each dress back on the rack to inspect it, as she envisioned herself walking down the aisle to Jack. "Mother, I would love to have a dress with silk and lace…white, of course."

"We already knew you'd be wearing white, Elizabeth," Julie joked.

Maggie Prentiss, owner of the boutique came out to help them search for the perfect dress. Elizabeth tried on several, but none to her liking. Then she saw it…the dress she had always dreamed of wearing for her wedding…

"That's it…right there. That's the one I want," Elizabeth scream with joy

"Okay, let's try this one on then," Mrs. Thatcher asked Maggie for assistance.

They went into the dressing room, and when they emerged, the site of Elizabeth in this wedding dress brought tears to Mrs. Thatcher and Julie. The dress was white silk with a slightly higher waistline, a square neckline, and lace covering the bodice. From the waist down, there were two layers of silk… one, the bottom layer, met in the back and was stitched closed. The second layer wrapped around her back, stitched at the waistline, and fell at an angle, with the underlying silk uncovered in the front. The sleeves were more form fitted from the elbows down to her wrists. The dress fit Elizabeth's body perfectly, as if it had been made especially for her.

"Elizabeth, you are beautiful," Mrs. Thatcher couldn't contain her tears.

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror, and soon all three of the Thatcher women were in tears. Mrs. Thatcher made arrangements for the dress to be delivered to their home.

As they left the boutique, Julie said, "Okay, now we need to go shopping for your lingerie."

"I don't think I want to shop for that with you. It is clear that you and I have different tastes in that area." Elizabeth said effectively putting an end to Julie's pushing…at least for now!

The three women continued shopping and planning what will be the most memorable day in Elizabeth's life. They stopped for lunch…Elizabeth enjoyed seeing several of her friends that she hadn't seen since leaving Hamilton. Well, most of her friends…

"Hello, Elizabeth…" Elizabeth looked up to see Madeline Gilchrist, someone she considered more of an acquaintance than a friend. "How are you?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Julie jumped in, "We are having a Thatcher Girls day. I guess you haven't heard Elizabeth is getting married."

"Well, I heard that you are teaching in a coal mining town. I suppose to found you a miner?" Madeline asked. She considered herself to be in the elite set, but Elizabeth just considered her to be snobbish.

Jack, having sent his much needed telegram to his mother, was walking around town exploring Hamilton. He saw Elizabeth through the window of the restaurant, and stepped inside to tell her that he missed her. He walked up to the table, and could hear parts of the conversation. A young woman, whom he did not know, was talking when he walked up.

"Elizabeth, I guess I just never thought you would find someone, dear…" Madeline presented her snide comment.

"Not only has she found someone, he is madly in love with her," Jack said as he walked around to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth said, "Madeline, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Constable Jack Thornton."

"Ma'am, I'm pleased to meet you," Jack responded.

"Jack this is Madeline Gilchrist," Elizabeth completed the introductions.

"Oh my…I never would have guessed, Elizabeth," Madeline was taken aback by Jack. "You certainly are a very lucky girl."

"No ma'am…I'm the lucky one!" Jack replied.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29- Now You Know It All

Chapter 29- Now You Know It All

Jack didn't feel that he needed an excuse to kiss Elizabeth, but certainly enjoyed being able to quiet the snobby Madeline Gilchrist. He leaned down and kissed Elizabeth once more.

There was quite a look of shock on Madeline's face as she observed the display of affection between Jack and Elizabeth. It was evident, too, that she was jealous. "Elizabeth, you and Jack must come over to my house this evening. We are having a get together with some of our closest friends. You remember my sister, Grace, don't you?

"Yes, I do. How is she doing?" Elizabeth responded.

"She's married and moved away. Her husband, Samuel Leonard, is the Mayor in Ketchener, and they have a huge house, comparable in size to your family's home. They are in town, so you must come over tonight," Madeline continued to prod Elizabeth. "Besides, there might be a surprise guest there. Someone I am sure you would want to see."

Elizabeth thinking back to Madeline's statement about this being a get together of their closest friends, and knowing that she did not fit into that group, was trying desperately to get out of going. "As much as I would love to see everyone, Jack and I are planning to leave tomorrow, and I just don't think we will have the time."

"Of course you will have the time, Elizabeth. They would love to be there. Am I invited too?" Julie jumped in, inviting herself.

"Certainly, Julie, I'm sure that everyone would love to see you too. You are younger than our group, but I know that everyone remembers "Elizabeth's shadow," Madeline said with a laugh.

Julie wasn't pleased about being reminded of how she was teased when she was younger. Elizabeth's friends always made fun of her because she wanted to hang out with Elizabeth everywhere she went.

"Well, I will leave you to your lunch. I look forward to seeing you tonight. You will see some people that you haven't seen in quite a while," Madeline said as she picked up her pride and slithered away.

"Julie," Elizabeth said in an angry tone, "why did you do that? I have no desire to spend time with Madeline and her snooty band of friends."

"Elizabeth, dear…how could you have ever been friends with that horrid young lady?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Mother, we were more acquaintances than friends. I never really cared for her. She always thought she was better than everyone else…apparently she still does." Elizabeth said with a matter of fact tone.

"Elizabeth," Julie stated, "you and Jack need to go and put Madeline and the others in their place. Besides, I heard that Joseph Lawrence will be there too."

"Who is he?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack, he courted Elizabeth, and…" Julie started to explain.

"Jack doesn't want to hear about that, Julie," Elizabeth looked at her sister, pleading with her eyes for her to be quiet.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sure that Jack will want to meet your old friends…even if one of them is an old beau," Julie started to giggle.

Elizabeth was obviously unhappy with her sister bringing up a previous beau of hers, "Julie, what's your point? I've found Jack…I love Jack, and I'm going to marry Jack."

"Okay, girls…that's enough. Julie, leave your sister alone. She has found the man that she wants to spend her life with, so accept it," Mrs. Thatcher was tired of hearing the bantering back and forth.

"Jack, would you like to join us for lunch? We haven't ordered yet." Mrs. Thatcher was proud of how Jack handled Madeline Gilchrist. She knew that he would be a wonderful addition to their family.

"No. ma'am, I appreciate the offer, but Elizabeth gets such little time with you and Julie that I'm sure she would love some alone time," Jack said as he kissed Elizabeth and headed for the door. "But, Elizabeth, I am interested in hearing more about Joseph Lawrence." Jack smiled, kissed her cheek again, and headed out of the restaurant to explore Hamilton.

"Elizabeth…Jack is such a nice young man." Mrs. Thatcher couldn't help but smile. "I'm so happy for you, well for both of you. I really can't think of a better man for you to settle down with."

"She certainly took her sweet time to find him," Julie interjected.

"I'm choosier that you, Julie. I knew what I wanted, and Jack and I fell in love slowly." Elizabeth began talking, and soon seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, you sure did break a few hearts along the way," Julie stated, trying to get Elizabeth's attention.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Elizabeth asked for clarification as she was not really paying attention.

Julie laughed, and said, "Well, Sister, I can't wait to see the sparks fly when you see Joseph tonight…"

"I wanted to let you know that he was disappointed when I told him that you were involved in a courtship," Julie, in her usual way, seemed to enjoy stirring up trouble, and when it had to do with romance…all the more so.

"When did you see him?" Elizabeth asked… not really interested, just curious.

"He was at the funeral, but I guess you were so wrapped up in other things that you didn't see him," Julie continued to push Elizabeth.

"I was at the funeral of a good friend, Julie. I wasn't in search of a man…Besides I already have one…the best one," Elizabeth said, hoping that Julie would stop prodding her. "You should not have told Madeline that Jack and I would be there tonight. I don't want to go, but now they're expecting us."

The Thatcher women enjoyed their lunch, and then proceeded to spend the rest of the day shopping. They went to the florist, where Elizabeth saw beautiful arrangements, and bouquets, but couldn't make up her mind. They went to see their favorite dressmaker, Clara Jean, for Elizabeth's wedding night trousseau, but she refused to pick anything out, because Julie kept making fun of her.

"Julie, is it possible for you to put an end to the teasing?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I don't mean any harm, besides, you make it so easy. You know how I am when it comes to romance…I can't control myself." Julie smiled and hugged Elizabeth tightly. I really am happy for you and Jack, she whispered.

The Thatcher women headed home so Elizabeth and Julie would have time to prepare for the get together at Madeline's home. "I don't want to go, Julie," Elizabeth said strongly.

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I'm sure we will have fun." Julie grabbed Elizabeth's hand, pulling her up the stairs.

Elizabeth went into her room, and stretched out on her bed, closing her eyes to relax. Within minutes, she was asleep.

"Sister? Sister? We have to get going or we'll be late," Julie was yelling from the other side of the door. Getting no response, Julie opened the door and walked in.

Elizabeth was still asleep when Julie approached the bed, reaching down and shaking her arm. "Huuuuh, Julie you scared me," Elizabeth screamed as she sat up in bed.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jack yelled as he came running through the bathroom into her room.

"I'm fine, Jack. Julie just scared me," Elizabeth responded, as she swung her legs off the side of the bed to stand.

Julie grabbed Jack's arm and led him back toward the bathroom and the entryway to his own room. "Come on you two, get ready we have to be at Madeline's soon."

Jack went into his room to get dressed. He wasn't looking forward to spending the evening with Elizabeth's former beau, or snooty Madeline. "I don't fit in with this crowd," Jack thought.

Elizabeth did not want to go, either, and basically for the same reasons as Jack. She had no desire to spend time with her former beau. Their relationship did not work out for a reason, and she had moved on with her life. She worried that Jack would be uncomfortable around this group of people, and in this setting, because she knew she would be, "I hope he doesn't think that this is my type of friends," she thought.

Jack dressed and knocked on the door between the bathroom and Elizabeth's bedroom.

"You can come in Jack, I'm ready," Elizabeth called to him as she sat at her dressing table, pulling her hair up on the sides and securing it with combs.

Jack walked into her room, and was blown away by her beauty. He walked up behind her as she remained seated at the dressing table, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wish we could stay here and dance the night away in the gazebo. He leaned down sweeping her hair off the right side of her neck and began placing sweet kisses between her ear and shoulder. His warm breath on her skin made her shiver slightly…she knew that they needed to leave, but she had the desire to stay. Elizabeth stood from her chair, turned to face Jack, and kissed him softly on the lips. Once they separated, Elizabeth leaned back slightly, looked into Jack's eyes, and whispered, "I love you, Jack Thornton. Let's go so we can hurry up and get home."

"Elizabeth, when are you going to tell me about Joseph?" Jack asked, wanting to know how serious their relationship had been.

"Jack there is nothing to tell. If you listen to Julie, you would think that it was some sort of torrid love affair…far from it. I was young, we courted for a while…nothing more." Elizabeth explained, hopeful that Jack would be satisfied with her answer.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out into the hallway. Jack looked around; not seeing anyone, he leaned Elizabeth against the wall, and firmly kissed her lips.

Elizabeth felt weak in the knees…Jack's kisses generally had that effect on her.

Julie was standing at the top of the stairs, behind the large house plant, waiting on them. "Come on you two, we need to get going. I'm quite impressed, Elizabeth, looks like you have your own steamy romance novel right here with Jack."

Franklin brought the carriage around and offered to drive them over to the Gilchrist's estate.

"Franklin, that won't be necessary. I will be glad to take the women. You stay here and enjoy your evening," Jack took the reins from Franklin, and helped Julie and Elizabeth into the carriage.

As they pulled up to the Gilchrist's estate, house men were on hand to help the ladies down from their carriages. Jack felt out of place, as he wanted to be the one helping Elizabeth. Jack was shown where to take the carriage, and he left Julie and Elizabeth alone to enter without him.

Julie and Elizabeth walked in and were immediately greeted by Madeline and Grace.

"Elizabeth, I am so happy to see you. It has been too long," Grace leaned over and hugged her. "Did you know that Joseph is here? Madeline told him that you were in town, and he couldn't wait to see you." Grace took Elizabeth's hand, and led her over to the group of men; among them were Joseph, and Grace's husband, Samuel. Joseph caught a glimpse of Elizabeth and broke away from his conversation to approach her.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful this evening," Joseph said as he took her hand, and brought it to his lips.

"It's nice to see you, Joseph," Elizabeth said as she pulled her hand away.

"Are you still mad about us breaking up?" Joseph asked. "Come one, Elizabeth, we just wanted different things in life. You wanted to leave Hamilton, and my family expected me to stay and run the business. Come dance with me…" Joseph took her hand and started to lead her out onto the floor.

Elizabeth stopped, pulling on her hand, trying to get Joseph to let her go. "No, Joseph I am not upset about us breaking up. It was quite a long time ago, and I have moved on. I certainly hope that you have too. I am engaged, Joseph, and the only man I want to dance with is Jack."

"What's the matter Elizabeth? We were always so good together on the dance floor," Joseph took Elizabeth by the arm, encouraging her to dance with him.

"I don't think she wants to," Jack walked up and put his arm around Elizabeth.

"Excuse me…" Joseph exclaimed.

"Joseph, this is my fiancé…" Elizabeth started speaking, but quickly lost her train of thought.

"Jack Thornton," Jack finished off where Elizabeth appeared to be stumped.

"I know your name, Jack," Elizabeth appeared agitated with him.

"Nice to meet you Jack…How were you able to get this woman to agree to marry you?" Joseph asked, having always been smitten by Elizabeth.

"Is there something about your relationship with Elizabeth that I should know about?" Jack now seemed quite interested in Elizabeth's prior relationship with Joseph.

"No, Jack…Nothing to know. Joseph and I courted for awhile, and it didn't work out. Would you like to dance, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to put an end to this conversation.

"I would rather hear about this prior relationship. It's only fair…you do know about mine," Jack smiled, but could tell that Elizabeth was not happy with the direction in which this conversation was going.

"Elizabeth…" Joseph was determined to keep the conversation going, "you know there was more to our courtship than that. We came close to getting married."

Jack stepped back looking at Elizabeth wondering how she could have had such a serious relationship that he knew nothing about. "So, how close did you get to a wedding?"

"Well we…" Joseph started out, but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"We got nowhere near a wedding, Jack. If I recall correctly, Joseph asked me to marry him and I said no…several times," Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to get away from both of them. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to get some punch and check on Julie."

"I'll come with you, Elizabeth." Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his, but she released it, refusing to walk with him.

"No, Jack…You want to know so much about our relationship, you stay and chat with Joseph. After all you do have a lot in common with each other," Elizabeth was upset that Jack was prodding her in front of Joseph.

Both men looked at her and said in unison, "what do we have in common?"

"Me!" Elizabeth said as she turned and headed for the punch bowl, leaving both men speechless.

"Jack, dance with me," Elizabeth heard Madeline's voice. "I'm sure that Elizabeth won't mind, right?" Madeline turned and looked at Elizabeth.

"Jack is his own person, and he can dance with whomever he likes," Elizabeth offered.

"He likes dancing with you, Elizabeth," Jack said as he took her hand and led her out to the middle of the floor. They started dancing, but Elizabeth wouldn't look at him. Jack pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I know you're mad, and I'm sorry. I was insensitive to your feelings. Please forgive me."

Elizabeth leaned back, looking into Jack's eyes and said, "You seem to think that I'm comfortable with this group of people. Even when I lived here, I was not comfortable with them, well with the exception of Thomas and Sarah; I really had few close friends. Can we please leave? I didn't want to come here to begin with."

"Of course, let me get the carriage. I'll come get you and Julie when I get back," Jack said as he headed for the front door.

Elizabeth walked around telling everyone "good night." Everyone was sorry to see her leave, but no one more so than Joseph.

"Elizabeth, please dance with me…just one dance, for old time sake," Joseph was practically begging her. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the floor.

She did not want to dance with him, because she had no desire to delve into this past love, and didn't want Jack to come in and find her with him. However, she also did not want to cause a scene. "One quick dance should be fine," she thought.

As they took the floor, everyone else left, circling them as they danced.

Jack returned to get Elizabeth and Julie, but couldn't find them. He approached the group of people standing in a circle, and was surprised to see that they had enclosed a couple as they danced. The light was dim, and Jack did not realize who was dancing.

"I always knew they would get back together," Jack heard one guest say.

Jack found Julie amongst the crowd, and told her that they were leaving.

"We just got here, Jack," Julie began to protest. "Are you just upset because she is dancing with Joseph?"

Jack wasn't aware that it was Elizabeth and Joseph dancing until Julie mentioned it, "No, I am not upset that she is dancing with Joseph. Julie, she picked me, she isn't interested in Joseph," Jack said, but it appeared that he was trying to convince himself.

The song came to an end, and she started to leave the floor, trying to get back to Jack, but mainly hoping that he had not seen her dancing. As she walked away from Joseph, he again took her hand to keep her on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, Joseph, but I need to leave." The music started, and Elizabeth was beginning to suffocate in the tight group of people.

"Not until we dance, sweetheart," Jack said as he broke through the crowd, walking up behind her, and putting his right hand on her waist, and taking her left hand with his.

As they danced comments such as, "they make a beautiful couple, where did she find that handsome man and they look like they were made for each other" could be heard throughout the group.

"Jack please get me out of here," Elizabeth pleaded.

Jack took her by the hand and led her out of the room to the front porch, with Julie following closely behind. Jack helped them up onto the carriage and they headed back to the Thatcher's home. There was little conversation during the ride home. Even Julie, who usually has no trouble carrying a conversation, was quiet. They pulled up to the house, and Jack helped Elizabeth and Julie down from the carriage.

"I'm going to take care of the horse and carriage, and I will be inside shortly," Jack remarked to Elizabeth as he headed for the stables.

Elizabeth turned and walked inside with Julie. Elizabeth saw Louise in the kitchen and sat down to talk with her. Elizabeth always felt comfortable around Louise…she loved her dearly. "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Miss Elizabeth," Louise responded, seeing that she seemed troubled.

"Before you and Franklin married, were you in a courtship with anyone else? Did you love anyone before Franklin?" Elizabeth asked, realizing that this was quite personal, but hoping she would answer.

Franklin came in, and hearing Elizabeth and Louise deep in conversation regarding love, he slowly and quietly backed out of the room. He walked to the stables planning to take care of the horse used by Jack and the Thatcher women…he knew that Jack had more important things to tend to.

"Mr. Jack, let me take care of this for you. You should go inside and spend some time with that beautiful fiancé of yours," Franklin took the reins from Jack.

Jack, sensing that Franklin wanted to say more said, "Is something wrong?"

Franklin led Jack over to several bales of hay and they each took a seat. "Mr. Jack, I have known Miss Elizabeth her entire life. She is nothing like the snooty people you were most likely with this evening. She is genuine, a true gem."

"Franklin, you really aren't telling me anything I don't already know," Jack responded.

"Well, just remember that any relationships she had before brought her to this point, and to you. I can tell she loves you. We have the power to make those we love very happy…but we can also make them very sad," Franklin wanted Jack to know that Elizabeth was a true soul nothing like the holier than thou group he met this evening.

Back in the kitchen, Louise was concerned about Elizabeth, and wanted desperately to help her, "I have only truly loved one man in my entire life…my wonderful Franklin. What's wrong, dear?" She could tell there was something on her mind. "Did something happen between you and your young man?"

"Do you remember Joseph Lawrence?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I do. I remember you two courting, and if I do recall, you told me that he had asked you to marry him. You also told me that you didn't love him the way you felt you needed to love your husband," Louise remembered several of the conversations between Elizabeth and herself regarding her relationship with Joseph.

Jack walked in the back mud room door. As he stepped in the room, he could hear Elizabeth and Louise talking.

"How do you know if you pick the right person?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why are you so troubled, dear?" Louise asked, "Are you afraid that you have made the wrong choice for your husband?"

Jack's eyes got big as he inhaled, but was unable to release the breath…

"No ma'am. I love Jack, I always will. I think he's upset with me, because I didn't tell him about Joseph. I didn't think it was an issue, because I didn't really love Joseph," Elizabeth spilled her emotions, feeling so much better having talked about it."

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, Franklin and I learned many years ago that misunderstandings are bred by those who choose not to ask for clarification." Louise stated as she reached over, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "So, if Mr. Jack is concerned about what happened between you and Joseph, he should ask…if he leaves it up to his own thoughts, he will most likely be wrong."

Jack walked around the corner, having listened in on the conversation, but feeling secure that there was never anything between Elizabeth and Joseph.

"Oh, Jack, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Elizabeth stood, and walked over to him.

"Franklin came out and insisted that I get back to the house and spend some time with you. Would you like to take a walk?" Jack asked.

"Always, Jack," Elizabeth headed toward the door.

"Wait…" Jack walked to catch up with Elizabeth, took her hand and put it through his arm, "now I'm ready!"

They walked all around the grounds, neither one wanting to let the other go for the evening.

"Jack, are you angry with me?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you, Elizabeth. I get upset with myself. I know you love me, but I also know that you have had a life and experiences before we met, just as I did with Rosemary," Jack responded as he turned Elizabeth to face him.

"Yes, Jack, but I was not engaged," Elizabeth replied, letting Jack know that his situation with Rosemary was much more serious, as they had planned to marry. "Please sit with me, and ask me anything you want about Joseph. I want everything out in the open. I hate it when you are upset with me, or when I look in your eyes and I feel that you don't trust me."

Jack sat with Elizabeth on the bench by the gazebo, surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees. "I do trust you, Elizabeth. Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable expressing about your relationship with Joseph."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand in hers, "We courted for about two years."

"Two years?" Jack was quite surprised, "and you don't consider that serious?"

"Jack, please be quiet and let me explain everything." Elizabeth continued… "When I say two years, I don't mean that it was a straight two year period. We courted in school, and obviously we stopped when I went away to Teacher College. When I returned we courted again. I knew I wanted to teach, and if that dream took me away from Hamilton, then I was prepared to go. Joseph was expected to stay and take care of the family printing business, and he had no desire to leave home."

Jack could tell that Elizabeth was nervous as she was rubbing a raw spot on his hand with her thumb. "Elizabeth, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

"No Jack, remember not talking is how misunderstandings get started." Elizabeth knew she would feel better telling him everything, but also knowing that what she had to say was really not important to her, but appeared to be to Jack. "The truth is, Jack that I did not have a strong enough love for Joseph. He did ask me to marry him several times, but knowing that I didn't love him like I should, I could never agree to be his wife. I could not see myself being a partner in life and love with him. You now know everything worth knowing about my time with Joseph. Is it now possible for us to not mention him again?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth if that was difficult for you," Jack said as he leaned over and brushed her lips with his.

"No Jack, it was not difficult to relive. I just don't like you looking at me as if I am hiding something." Elizabeth responded as she turned away from Jack, feeling that she had disappointed him in some way.

"No Elizabeth, I am not disappointed in you, nor could I ever be." Jack stated as he stood, taking her hand in his, and helping her to her feet. They walked out under the stars and began to dance. He whispered in her ear… "May I ask you one last question?"

Elizabeth leaned back to look in his eyes, and said, "of course."

"I know you said that Joseph wanted to stay in Hamilton to run the family business, and you had dreams of teaching. Do you think that if Joseph had wanted to leave Hamilton that possibly you would have wanted to marry him?" Jack asked and hoped that the answer would be "no."

"Jack, him staying or leaving Hamilton had nothing to do with my desire, or actually my lack of desire to be his wife. I wasn't truly in love with Joseph. I would not have been willing to follow him where his dreams led; so no, I would not have wanted to marry him," Elizabeth said, hoping that was the end of the questions.

"Okay, I have to ask one more question…" Jack knew he was pushing the limit. "What will happen if I am transferred to another post after we are married? I know you have your dreams, and I would not dare take them from you."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his lips softly… "Jack if you don't know by now how much I love you, I don't know what else I can say. I would not have been willing to follow Joseph where his life led him. However, I will accompany you to the ends of the Earth… Anywhere you go, I shall be by your side, for you, Jack Thornton, are my one true love!"

Jack put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. Her arms rose around his neck and they were each only inches apart, looking deeply into the eyes of the other. They knew that no one could tear them apart unless they allowed it. They had each learned from mistakes…in life and in love, which had put them on their current path, albeit a bumpy road at times, and it was up to them, each one, to keep traveling together…side by side.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30- Thank You, Lord

Chapter 30- Thank You, Lord

Elizabeth awoke the next morning with the sun peeking in the drawn curtain window. She lie in bed thinking of how blessed she was…a wonderful family, Julie's teasing aside, great friends, an adoring fiancé, and the greatest gift, a closeness with God. She sat up in bed and pulled out her Bible to read one of her favorite verses… "_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails._" She bowed her head and started the day with a prayer of thanks.

Although she was sad to leave her family, she was looking forward to getting back home…back to Coal Valley. School would be starting in another week, and between preparing her lessons, working on wedding plans, and having a new home built, she'd be extremely busy. She felt blessed to be where she was in her life. Teaching the children in Coal Valley brought her such joy, and to have found love, especially where it wasn't expected truly warmed her heart.

Elizabeth dressed, and then finished packing before going to Jack's room. She knocked on his door, but received no answer. She knocked again…

"He's not in there," a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"Jack, what are you doing? Of course you aren't in there…you're out here," Elizabeth spun around, wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him to her for a kiss.

"Well, good morning to you, too. You are beautiful today, but then again, you always are." Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes I am. I was just on my way to get you for breakfast," Elizabeth said as she took Jack's arm and headed for the stairway.

"I've already eaten. You go downstairs and have breakfast with your family, and I will get our bags packed and the carriage ready." Jack replied.

"You've already eaten? Why didn't you come get me?" Elizabeth seemed disappointed that she wouldn't be having breakfast with Jack.

"I intended to, but I woke up early and decided to take a walk around the grounds. I don't think anyone but Franklin and Louise were awake. I sat in the kitchen and had breakfast with them." Jack smiled as he went into Elizabeth's room to retrieve her luggage. As he stepped back outside her room, Jack stated, "Elizabeth, I tell you, Franklin and Louise truly love each other…they are devoted to one another. I am in awe of their relationship. "If we love each other just a fraction of what they do, we will be extremely blessed."

"I have only known them as being a couple. They have always been together, and I don't believe I have ever heard a cross word between them," Elizabeth said as she kissed Jack on the cheek on her way to the dining room. "I'm not very hungry, Jack, so let me go say my goodbyes to my family and I will be ready to go."

"No, Elizabeth, you need to eat something before we head out. It wasn't too long ago when you were very sick. You need to feed your body so it can take care of you," Jack said, showing his concern for her health.

"But I have you to take care of me…" Elizabeth giggled.

"Always, but you know what I mean," Jack smiled as he watched her start down the stairs. "Oh Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth spun around looking up at Jack, "Yes?"

Jack started to ask Elizabeth a question, when he saw her foot slip off the step, losing her balance, and falling down ten stairs to the landing below.

"AAAAHHHHH," Elizabeth screamed as she fell.

Jack rushed down the stairs, and was beside her when Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher came running out of the dining room. Julie ran to tell Franklin that they needed the doctor immediately.

Jack didn't want to move her for fear of injuring her more. She was unconscious, but no injuries were visible. Jack slid his hand under Elizabeth's head, it felt warm, and when he withdrew it, there was blood. Mrs. Thatcher screamed; laying down beside Elizabeth, trying to hug her, and yelling for her to wake up. Mr. Thatcher pulled her away as Jack ran to the washroom gathering towels. He ran back to Elizabeth, placing a towel under her head to stop the bleeding. Jack sat beside Elizabeth, sweeping the hair out of her face with his fingers, waiting on the doctor to arrive.

Franklin flew as fast as he could to town to retrieve the doctor. To Jack it felt like he had been gone for hours, but he felt so relieved when Franklin opened the front door, followed by Dr. Stanley.

Jack was pulled away from Elizabeth as Dr. Stanley began to examine her. She was breathing, but still unconscious. She did not appear to have any broken bones, and he had Jack carry her back to her bed. She had a cut on the back of her head, but it was not known if she would require stitches. Once cleaned up, the wound didn't appear serious, and stitches weren't required, but Dr. Stanley was concerned because she had not yet awakened.

Jack sat by her bed, holding her hand, and telling her how much he loved her. He glanced over at the bedside table, and found her open Bible. He pulled it over to the bed, still open, and read the first verse that he saw… "_And when Jesus went out He saw a great multitude; and He was moved with compassion for them, and healed their sick."_

"Jack?" Mr. Thatcher called, "you've been sitting there for hours. You need a break. I'll sit with her. Besides, Dr. Stanley needs to examine her again."

"Mr. Thatcher, I understand that you want to be with her, and I will be glad to give you some private time, but I'm not leaving her, sir," Jack was adamant. He stood just outside her bedroom door as Dr. Stanley completed his exam. Jack heard Dr. Stanley talking with Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, but could not hear what was said. He stepped back into the room, wanting to hear the diagnosis. Dr. Stanley said that Elizabeth didn't have any injuries other than a cut on the back of her head. He could find no reason why she had not awakened, but could not give a time period for this to happen. Jack wanted to stay nearby, but felt the need to allow her parent's private time with her as well.

"Mr. Thatcher, I will be right outside. If anything changes, please call me." Jack patted him on the shoulder as he walked passed.

Julie came upstairs with a tray of coffee and sandwiches fixed by Louise.

"Thank you Julie, but I'm not hungry. We need to get your mother to eat something when she comes out though. It's getting late, and she hasn't had anything since breakfast. Elizabeth will be very angry with me if she thinks I didn't take care of your mother through all of this," Jack reached over and took the tray from Julie, setting it on the table in the hallway.

Julie was scared and worried, and tear stains were visible on her face. "Jack, is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she will be okay." Jack reached over to give Julie a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and it was as if she refused to let him go. He helped Julie to the seat outside Elizabeth's room, "would you like to sit with her when your parents are through? Jack asked.

"Yes, please…I won't stay long. I know you want to get back in there with her," Julie took Jack's hand, giving it a squeeze, and smiled.

Elizabeth's parents sat with her for an hour before relinquishing their spot to Julie. She watched Elizabeth, and it seemed as though she was simply sleeping. Julie didn't stay long, knowing that Jack wanted to be with Elizabeth.

As Julie left the room, Jack entered and took his seat on the side of the bed. He took her hand in his, softly rubbing her skin with his fingers. Jack talked with her, knowing in his heart that she could hear him. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Your falling was my fault. I should never have called out to you when you were heading down the steps. You just have to wake up."

Jack lay on the bed beside Elizabeth, enjoying the closeness, but continuing to pray that she would soon wake up. He was lying on top of the covers, making certain that Elizabeth was tucked in and remained warm. Jack fell asleep, but was awakened by Elizabeth's stirring very early in the morning.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out, not realizing that he was in bed beside her. "Jack?"

Jack sat up, looking at Elizabeth for some sign that she was back to normal. "How do you feel?"

"I have a bad headache. What happened, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"You took quite a tumble down the stairs yesterday," Jack leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "I believe that your father had Dr. Stanley spend the night, so I think he is still here. I'm going to go find him so he can check you out." Jack headed for the door…"

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out.

Jack ran back to her bedside, "What is it? Would you like some water?"

"No, I'm sorry that we weren't able to leave to go home yesterday. I'm so clumsy, Jack," sadness in Elizabeth's tone was evident.

Jack took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, "Don't you fret about anything. We will get home, when you are able to travel. I'm just so glad to see you awake. I will be right back. I'm going to get your parents and Dr. Stanley."

Jack ran down the hallway searching for Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher's bedroom. He found their room, but it was empty. He ran downstairs, searching every room, finally finding Elizabeth's parents, Julie, and Dr. Stanley sitting in the dining room. "She's awake," Jack yelled as he ran into the room.

Everyone jumped and headed upstairs to Elizabeth's room. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, Jack, and Julie waited in the hallway for Dr. Stanley to complete his exam. He stepped out of Elizabeth's room, as everyone gathered around him for his report.

"Elizabeth has a concussion, and I've given her something for the headache. She needs to take it easy, but she will be fine." Dr. Stanley brought joy to everyone with his diagnosis. "She asked me about traveling…"

Jack peeked in the room, and smiled at Elizabeth. He turned to Dr. Stanley and said, "We were planning to return to Coal Valley yesterday just before she fell. When do you think it will be safe for her to travel?" Jack asked.

Dr. Stanley said, "As long as Elizabeth is able to eat and keep her food down today, and she does not experience any double vision episodes, then she can travel tomorrow."

Everyone went in Elizabeth's room to see her. They gathered around her bed, so happy that she was going to be alright.

"Julie," will you help me get dressed? I am starving and I want to go downstairs for breakfast," Elizabeth started to get out of bed. Everyone but Julie left her room, but Jack waited for her right outside her door.

A short while later Elizabeth and Julie exited her room. She was wearing a beautiful lavender skirt with delicate yellow flowers and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled up on the sides with barrettes, with the rest of her hair falling in soft curls down her back. Her hair covered her head wound, and she carried herself as if nothing were wrong. Jack helped her down the stairs; pulled out her chair in the dining room, and then guided it back to the table once she was seated. He leaned down and kissed her lips, not caring about who witnessed them. He was just so thankful that she was going to be alright.

Louise brought out a breakfast of bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuits, oatmeal, fruit, coffee and juice. She poured coffee for everyone, and provided juice for those who wanted it.

"What would you like to eat, Elizabeth," Jack asked as he got up from the table to fix her plate.

"I think I would like some oatmeal, and fruit, Jack." Elizabeth responded.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," Jack placed her plate in front of her seat, and kissed her cheek before fixing his own plate.

The group talked of local news, the startup of school, and wedding preparations, but no one discussed the happenings of the previous day.

"Would you like to take a walk after breakfast, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'm done, let me go upstairs and get my shawl," Elizabeth stood and headed slowly for the hallway. She didn't make it out of the dining room before Jack was up the stairs and headed for her room. He retrieved her shawl, and a blanket, and returned to her before she made it to the staircase.

Jack put her shawl around her shoulders, took her arm, placing it in the crook of his elbow, and out the front door they went. It was early morning as they walked toward the gazebo. The sun was beginning to peek through the Cherry Blossom trees. He helped her up the steps of the gazebo, laid the blanket down on the bench, and they sat down side by side. Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Elizabeth. You scared me when you fell down the stairs. I know how you feel now when you were so upset after hearing about Thomas passing away. You weren't moving…I was so worried about you. You wouldn't wake up…" Jack's voice was starting to break up.

"I'm fine, Jack. I was just clumsy and tripped on the stairs. I can't tell you how many times I fell down them as a child. Father wanted to turn the dining room into my bedroom so I wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs anymore," Elizabeth said with a big smile. She reached over and wiped a tear that had fallen down his cheek. "Jack, it wasn't your fault. I don't want you to ever say again that it was your fault."

"You heard that?" Jack asked, looking quite surprised.

"Of course I did. You said you were sorry and something about calling to me on the stairs. I was clumsy…that's all, Jack," Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack, who responded to the emotion that was passing through her lips.

Jack broke away from Elizabeth and jumped up, "We shouldn't be doing that…You need to be taking it easy."

"Jack, I'm fine. You heard the doctor," Elizabeth stood and walked over to Jack, wrapping her arms around him, and trying to pull him towards her.

"Elizabeth, you need to take it easy. Let's just sit on the bench and enjoy the sunshine," Jack led her back to the bench and encouraged her to sit down.

"Jack, you are treating me like I am going to break…I'm not. When Andrew shot you, you were hurt badly, and you still came after me. I'm fine…Besides, kissing you and feeling your arms around me always makes me feel better. You wouldn't want to be the cause of my relapse, would you?" Elizabeth said with a smile, trying desperately to lighten the moment!

"Elizabeth, it isn't funny. You scared everyone, even if they aren't willing to talk about it," Jack sat beside her, holding her hand in his.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his left cheek, turned his head toward her, leaned in and kissed his lips. Jack responded, truly unable to resist her for long…his arms wrapped around her, so thankful to feel her close to him.

"I need to get you back to the house so you can rest," Jack stood, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. He slid her arm through his and they walked down the path through the Cherry Blossom trees and back to the house.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Mr. Thatcher asked as they entered the front door.

"Yes, sir, we did, but Elizabeth needs to rest now," Jack responded as he helped her up the stairs to her room.

Jack fixed Elizabeth's bedding and helped her slide under the covers. He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in… "Don't want you falling out of bed, now do we?" Jack joked as he leaned down kissing her lips one last time before taking his seat on the side of the bed. He held her hand as she slipped off to sleep. Jack was exhausted, having slept very little the night before. He lay back with his head on the pillow, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

"Don't you say a thing dear," Mrs. Thatcher said as she and Mr. Thatcher entered Elizabeth's room.

Jack and Elizabeth were both sound asleep. Elizabeth was still under the covers. Both were on their left sides, and Jack had his arm around Elizabeth's waist. They were both sharing the same pillow, and looked so content. Mrs. Thatcher took an extra blanket and used it to cover Jack.

"Don't they look precious? He is a good man, dear; I'm so happy for Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher remarked softly to her husband.

Jack started to stir and stretch. He yawned as his eyes opened…seeing Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher beside the bed. "Good morning, again," Jack said, not realizing yet that he was lying in bed with their daughter.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered in her sleep.

Jack looked over, and realized that he was, in fact, in bed with Elizabeth, although he was lying on top of the covers. "Excuse me…" Jack started stammering as he was trying to get out of bed; the blanket Mrs. Thatcher put over him tangled in his feet and he fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Mr. Thatcher reached his hand out to help Jack back on his feet.

"Yes, sir…I'm fine. I'm so sorry sir…ma'am…I just fell asleep and I…I mean…I...I assure you that I…" Jack was worried that they would think of him as being improper with their daughter.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher began to laugh, which Jack thought was rather odd, given the scene they had walked in on. "Jack, we know you are a proper gentleman with Elizabeth. We have no doubt about that. You have no explaining to do. We will leave you two alone now. It looks like she is in the best of hands," Mrs. Thatcher said, and she took her husband's hand and they headed out of the room.

Jack pulled up a chair and felt it best to sit beside the bed, as opposed to in it. Luckily, Elizabeth's parents were very understanding, but he was still embarrassed.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, and she smiled. Looking to her right, she saw Jack, who looked deep in thought. "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack looked up and smiled. "Everything is fine… You're okay, and we are heading back home tomorrow. We have the wedding to plan for, and the wedding night to look forward to…" Jack said as he raised his eyebrows, and showed an ever increasing grin.

"Ahem…"

Jack turned to see Mr. Thatcher standing behind him…

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31- Do I Know You?

Chapter 31- Do I Know you?

"Um, Mr. Thatcher, sir, did you want to sit with Elizabeth?" Jack was embarrassed, knowing that he had heard his reference to Elizabeth regarding their wedding night.

"No, Jack, I can tell that you want to sit with her. I had forgotten my jacket, and needed it before I headed back to town to take Dr. Stanley home," Mr. Thatcher smiled. He wasn't angry…he remembered being a young man. He knew that Jack was an honorable man, and someone that he could completely trust with his daughter. Mr. Thatcher grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, and motioned for Jack to step out into the hallway with him.

"I like you Jack…I think you will be a wonderful partner for Elizabeth. All I ask of you son is that you take care of her…keep her safe and happy." He held out his arm to shake Jack's hand.

"Mr. Thatcher, I do love Elizabeth…more than I ever thought possible. I promise to do everything in my power to make her feel loved, and to keep her safe and happy," Jack took a deep breath, hoping that the nervousness he felt would disappear as he exhaled.

Mr. Thatcher patted Jack on the arm and said, "That's all a father can ever ask for."

Jack walked back into Elizabeth's room where he found her sitting up writing in her journal.

"Are you writing about me?" Jack laughed.

"Just a minute, Jack. Let me finish this thought…"  
"A successful marriage doesn't come from just finding the right partner, but in being the right partner." Elizabeth closed her journal, and set it on the bedside table.

Jack leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing but you, Jack," she said as she wrapped her arm through his and pulled him closer to her.

"It's nice and warm outside. Would you like to get out and go for a buggy ride?" Jack asked, feeling the desire to get her away from the house and the watchful eyes of her family.

"I'd love to Jack. When you go to the barn, tell Franklin to give you Gladys," Elizabeth hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

"Gladys? Who is Gladys? I thought we could spend some time alone," Jack seemed disappointed that Elizabeth wanted company on their buggy ride.

Elizabeth started laughing…

"What are you laughing for? Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with you…alone?" Jack turned and headed for the door.

"Jack…Jack, stop!" Elizabeth realized that it wasn't fair to have fun at Jack's expense.

Jack continued out into the hallway.

"Jack, please come back," Elizabeth begged.

Jack could never refuse her, so he turned around and headed back into her room.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she took his hands in hers. "Jack… Gladys is my horse. The most beautiful chestnut mare with two perfect rear socks that you will ever see."

"A horse? Well, I certainly can share the time I have with you with a horse," Jack joined in with her laughter.

Jack kissed her lips and headed for the door. "I will be back in a short while. You stay here…don't go down the stairs until I come for you."

"Humpf, he's treating me like a child. Telling me not to go down the stairs until he gets back…makes me feel like a baby." Elizabeth was sitting on the side of her bed, "I'll show him…I can walk down the stairs by myself after all." Elizabeth stood up, and felt a wave of dizziness come over her as she fell back to the bed. She lay back hoping that the feeling would go away, which it did, but she was concerned that it would return once she stood again. Elizabeth curled up in bed, covering herself with her blanket. She didn't want to tell Jack about her dizzy spell, so she pretended to be asleep when he returned.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called out to her as he entered her room. "Oh, shhh, I'm sorry…are you asleep?" Jack whispered.

Elizabeth did not stir…

"Humm… I guess we can take a buggy ride later," Jack said as he kissed her cheek and headed out the door. Jack got to the bottom of the stairs before he realized that he had left his hat in Elizabeth's room. He turned and headed back upstairs.

Elizabeth sat up in bed with her head in her hands. She felt fine now, but was afraid, and didn't want to tell anyone about the dizziness she had come over her. She was wiping tears from her eyes when Jack walked back into the room. Seeing him, she turned away.

"Oh, so you are awake. Do you still want to go for the buggy ride? Elizabeth?" He walked to the other side of the bed so he could face her, and he sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just overwhelmed with everything…school starts in a week, I need to plan the wedding, we have to have our house built," she lowered her head, not wanting to look at him.

"Elizabeth, I know you have a lot on you, but please remember your conversation with Louise," Jack was determined to find out what was wrong.

Elizabeth did not look up, preferring to cast her eyes downward.

"Elizabeth, the other night, I came in the mud room door when you were talking with Louise in the kitchen, and I heard the wonderful advice she gave you…well it was advice for me, but she didn't know I was there." Jack put his fingers on her chin, raising her head so he could look in her eyes. "Louise said that if I had questions, that I should ask, because if I leave it up to my own thoughts, I will most likely be wrong… or something like that. So, Elizabeth, you have a lot on you, but I know you well enough, and that's not what's wrong. So, please tell me what's wrong!" Jack leaned in and kissed her lips… "Please tell me, Elizabeth. I'm not leaving you until you do."

"Jack I was looking so forward to taking the buggy ride with you, but when I stood up, I became dizzy and I fell back on the bed," Elizabeth sounded frightened.

Jack put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead, and swept several strands of hair behind her ear. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine now," she responded.

"Okay, let's go…" Jack said as he stood up, walked to the other side of the bed, and took her arm to help her up from the bed.

"You will still take me on the buggy ride, Jack," Elizabeth shot him a big smile.

"Of course I will," Jack slipped her arm through his and he helped her down the stairs. "How are you feeling now?"

Elizabeth held his arm tightly and leaned against his shoulder, "I'm fine now."

Jack helped her up in the buggy, and they set out for their ride. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack was riding directly to Dr. Stanley's office. He wasn't certain that she would be too happy when she learned of their destination, but he felt it was important to have her checked out immediately.

"Where are we going Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just thought we would ride into town and look around," Jack responded, not wanting to tell her just yet of his plan.

She sat in the buggy and they made their way at a brisk trot, with the summer air feeling so warm on her face. She was happy to be out of the house, but mostly excited to be with Jack.

They pulled up to Dr. Stanley's office. "What are we doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to have Dr. Stanley check you out. I don't want us to start back home if you aren't healthy enough to make the trip," Jack jumped down from the buggy, "you wait right here. I'm going inside to make sure he's here."

"Good Afternoon, Elizabeth. What are you doing in town? Are you by yourself?..."

Elizabeth heard a voice, and turned to see Joseph approaching the buggy. "Hello Joseph, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. Are you here alone?" Joseph asked again.

"No, I'm with Jack. He is in talking with Dr. Stanley," she responded, not wanting to give him too much information.

"Well, if you are in town a little longer, we will need to have dinner together," Joseph said as he tipped his hat to her and walked toward his family's printing office.

Jack came back outside to the buggy, "Let me help you down. Dr. Stanley will be back in a few minutes." Jack and Elizabeth walked inside and sat down.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me that you were bringing me here? You made me think that we were going on this beautiful romantic buggy ride," Elizabeth whispered so others in the office wouldn't hear her.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't come with me, Elizabeth. It's just like you were afraid to tell me about your dizzy spell, I guess. I want to know that you're okay. I suspect if the situations were reversed you would do the same for me." Jack said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Yes, Jack you're right. I'm sorry for being so difficult," Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited for Dr. Stanley to return.

"Elizabeth…" Jack whispered, "You're not difficult…you're strong willed, and that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Jack, is that a nice way of saying that I'm stubborn?" Elizabeth looked at him with her big blue eyes and smiled.

"You're no more stubborn than I am, but you said it, not me…" Jack said as he smiled back.

"Miss Thatcher?" The nurse called for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood and started walking toward the nurse. She stopped realizing that Jack was not with her. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Uh, yes I am…" Jack stood up and followed Elizabeth into the exam room.

"I'm scared Jack…what if there's something wrong?" Elizabeth was noticeably nervous, clicking her fingernails together, and her breathing was more rapid.

Dr. Stanley entered the exam room and pulled up a chair in front of Elizabeth. "Okay Elizabeth, what's going on?"

Elizabeth proceeded to tell him of her dizzy spell…

Dr. Stanley completed a thorough exam and found nothing visibly wrong with her. "Sometimes Elizabeth, concussions take a little while for all of the effects to manifest themselves. I've seen people lose their memory, and have concentration difficulties. It's quite possible that you simply stood too fast causing your dizzy spell."

"So there is nothing for us to worry about?" Jack jumped in and asked.

Dr. Stanley walked over to his table where he began writing notes in Elizabeth's chart. "I don't think so, but just keep an eye on her. Most of the time the effects of a concussion onset rapidly, but occasionally it can take a bit longer. I see no reason to suspect that there is a problem. However, if you notice anything abnormal, let me know as soon as possible."

Jack helped Elizabeth off the table and they left the office. "Would you like to take a stroll around town?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth placed her arm through his and smiled, "I always love walking with you Jack." They made a short loop around town and ended up back at their buggy. Jack helped her into the buggy, and they headed for home. "Jack, would you take me to the park for a walk? I want to spend more time alone with you. Once we get back home there are always people around."

"I'd be glad to take you, but you need to show me how to get there," Jack said, more than happy to grant her wish.

Elizabeth showed him the way to the park, which wasn't far from her home, just in a different direction. He helped her down from the buggy, and they walked hand in hand around the park, talking about their trip home, and all the plans she envisioned for their wedding. She did ask for input from Jack on the wedding plans, but he advised that anything she wanted would be fine with him.

"Don't you care about this wedding, Jack?" She asked obviously upset with his unconcerned attitude.

Jack stopped, taking her arm and turning her to face him, "of course I am interested in the wedding plans. I am interested in anything that concerns you. But I have to say, Elizabeth, that I am more concerned about the actual marriage. The wedding just gets us to that wonderful point where we are husband and wife." He leaned over kissed her lips, then leaned back, smiling and showing those dimples she loved.

"I understand, Jack, but I would like a little input from you…pretend like you're interested, please?" She asked with a kiss on his lips.

They separated slightly… "Anything that will make you happy," Jack said as he leaned in for another kiss, a more powerful, deeper kiss. He then swept sweet kisses from her mouth to her ear where he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"Oh, Jack, we aren't married yet…But I have to say, it sounds good!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged him tightly.

Jack took her hand and they headed back for the buggy. "We need to get you home. We have a big trip tomorrow."

They arrived back at the Thatcher's home in time for dinner. Jack took care of the horse and buggy while Elizabeth went inside to freshen up for dinner. As she approached the bottom of the staircase, she was again lightheaded, and felt the need to sit down.

Jack came through the front door, assuming that Elizabeth would still be upstairs getting ready for dinner. Finding her sitting on the stairs, Jack asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I was just waiting on you to escort me upstairs," Elizabeth said, afraid to tell him that she had another episode of dizziness. She knew from listening to Dr. Stanley that these episodes should pass, and she didn't want to worry Jack any more than she already had.

Jack helped her to her feet, and escorted her to her room. "You look beautiful already, Elizabeth. I don't see that you need to do anything to make yourself more presentable, but I'll come back and get you in about ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"I will be waiting," Elizabeth said as she left him with a kiss on the cheek. She then entered her room, and immediately went to her bed to sit down. She felt fine, but didn't like these episodes coming on so suddenly.

Jack tapped lightly on her door…"Elizabeth, are you ready?"

Elizabeth opened the door, "I'm ready, Jack."

He took her arm in his and they headed for the staircase. Jack held her arm tightly as they carefully walked down the stairs. Elizabeth, afraid of another dizzy spell, didn't breathe until she reached the bottom. They entered the dining room where everyone was already seated.

"Hello Dr. Stanley," Elizabeth said, clearly surprised to see him.

Mr. Thatcher stated, "I saw Robert in town today, and I invited him to dinner. I wanted to thank him for staying out here when you were hurt, and oh yes, for taking the time to see you today. Is there something you would like to tell us, Elizabeth?"

"No, sir…It was nothing, right Dr. Stanley?" Elizabeth was hoping for confirmation.

Dr. Stanley began to explain, "Elizabeth, you did take quite a tumble down the stairs. Even though you didn't need stitches, you must have hit your head pretty hard to have caused the injury. But, I see no reason for concern. It is normal for her to experience a few dizzy spells. She has been fortunate…she didn't lose her memory, but that too can happen."

Jack was concerned that Mr. Thatcher would be upset with him for not saying anything about Elizabeth's dizzy spell. "I'm sorry sir that I didn't inform you of her doctor's visit."

"Jack, no need to apologize…You took her to the doctor. I appreciate you taking care of her. However, as her parents we would like to be informed of any happenings in her life," Mr. Thatcher stated as he smiled at his wife and then at Jack and Elizabeth.

Dr. Stanley thanked everyone for a wonderful dinner, and then said good night to all. "Have a safe trip home, Elizabeth. Jack, it was very nice meeting you. Take care of this one here."

Jack stood and shook Dr. Stanley's hand. "Thank you again for everything."

"Don't worry, as long as she doesn't hit her head again anytime soon, I know she will be fine." Dr. Stanley responded. As he walked passed Elizabeth, he whispered, "take care of yourself," he squeezed her arm as he walked by.

"Jack, would you like to go into the family room with me? Maybe we could have a dance?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to spend some time alone with Jack.

Jack walked over and held out his hand for her, "Nothing would please me more that to dance with you."

They walked into the family room, and Elizabeth started the phonograph. Jack approached Elizabeth, holding out his hand for her. He placed his other hand on her waist, and they danced around the room, oblivious to the others who had joined then. After the music ended, they kissed each other softly, tenderly, with a warmth that was felt by the others in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse us," Elizabeth said, obviously embarrassed. She took Jack's hand and they headed for the stairs. "We need to turn in since we are leaving early in the morning to head back to Coal Valley." They headed out the door… Elizabeth stepped back into the room, "I didn't mean we were turning in together. I meant that we…I mean that I…"

"We all knew what you meant, Elizabeth," Julie said through her laughter.

Elizabeth met Jack at the bottom of the stairs. He held out his hand and helped her to her room. He kissed her good night, and then headed for her room.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called him back to her, "I love you," she stepped forward and kissed him again. "I will see you in the morning."

They both went their separate ways, each to their own room. Elizabeth finished packing, looking forward to returning to Coal Valley. She couldn't wait to get back to the café, to Abigail, and her students.

Jack knocked on Elizabeth's door for breakfast. "Elizabeth, are you ready to eat?"

Elizabeth opened the door, and invited Jack in as she put the finishing touches on her hair, and packed the remainder of her belongings.

"Let's get breakfast, and then I will load our bags in the carriage," Jack said as he took Elizabeth's arm to escort her to the dining room.

They walked down the stairs and he held on to her tightly.

"Jack, I'll be careful. I'm not going to fall," Elizabeth said, feeling a little bit like a child being held by a parent.

"I'm not taking any chances, Elizabeth," Jack responded as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mr. Jack," Franklin came in from the back of the house, "I will have the carriage ready shortly. Enjoy your breakfast, and we will get your bags all loaded."

"I will be glad to help you load the bags after I finish eating breakfast with this beautiful lady," Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"No sir, I have some help and we'll get everything loaded. You two enjoy your breakfast," Franklin said as he headed up the stairs to retrieve their bags.

Once breakfast was finished, Jack and Elizabeth went around saying their goodbyes. Mrs. Thatcher was quite emotional, not wanting to see Elizabeth leave. "I do wish you lived closer, dear."

"I know, Mother, but we will have the wedding to look forward to, and plan for," Elizabeth hugged her mother, whispering "I love you so much."

"Speaking of the wedding…Have you decided on a date yet?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Not soon enough for either one, I'm sure," Julie blurted out.

Elizabeth and Jack smiled, looking at each other and then Jack said, "I would like for us to be married soon, but we need to have our home built first, so will have a place to move into as a couple."

Jack helped Elizabeth up into the carriage and they headed out, waving goodbye to everyone until they were out of sight.

They traveled for hours, stopping only to provide the horses with water, consume the wonderful lunch provided for them by Louise, and to stretch their legs. They stopped in Brantford to drop off Twilight for Franklin to pick up on the way back. He intended to use his second horse for the last half of the trip, but Martin Busby, owner of the Livery, offered to allow them to use Shamrock, a handsome steel grey gelding, to pull the carriage the remainder of the way to Coal Valley.

Franklin left Twilight and Houdini at the Livery, and made arrangements to pick them both up on his return trip.

Elizabeth and Jack walked around Brantford as Franklin hooked Shamrock up to the carriage.

"Elizabeth, why did your father name the horse Houdini?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth started to explain, "When the horse was younger, Franklin would turn him out in the paddock to exercise with the other yearlings. At the end of the day, he would bring them all inside and put them into their own stalls. Each stall has a paddock with fencing about five feet high. Franklin kept finding Houdini in the paddocks of his friends, and no one could figure out how he was doing it. The fencing was too high for him to jump, and none of the railings were ever broken. So, because he was such a magician, Father named him 'Houdini.'"

"We're ready to go Miss Elizabeth…Mr. Jack," Franklin yelled out to them. Jack helped Elizabeth up on the carriage, and they headed out again.

Nightfall was approaching…Coal Valley was not much farther away, and Jack was hoping to make it back home tonight. Elizabeth had fallen asleep, with her head first leaning on his shoulder, and then lying on a blanket in his lap. Jack was running his fingers through her hair, being careful not to touch the wound on the back of her head. Looking out the window of the carriage, Jack could see Coal Valley getting closer. As they approached the town, two Pinkertons in a car, with Mr. Gowen in the back flew past, startling Shamrock, who took off. Franklin was able to gain control, bringing the carriage to an abupt stop.

Jack and Elizabeth remained seated, but both hit the back of the carriage with their heads.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Jack took her head in his hands and looked her over.

"Owww, that hurts," Elizabeth winced in pain. She put her hand on the back of her head, and realized that the cut had opened back up. She reached in her bag and pulled out a cloth to press against the wound.

Jack took the cloth from her and held it to the back of her head. "It isn't bleeding badly. When we get home we will get it cleaned up."

"Are you okay?" Franklin jumped down and ran to the carriage door.

"Elizabeth hit her head again. We need to get to town so I can get her in bed and clean up this wound," Jack was encouraging Franklin to hustle.

The carriage pulled up to the café, and Jack helped Elizabeth down. Abigail was happy to see them, but surprised and concerned to see Elizabeth in that condition.

"What happened, Jack?" Abigail asked.

Jack filled her in on Elizabeth's accident at home, and then proceeded to tell her about the Pinkerton's actions which led to the runaway carriage.

Jack took Elizabeth to her room, and Abigail helped her change out of her clothes. Elizabeth seemed distant to Abigail, but she simply attributed it to a long day of travel, and most likely a massive headache. Jack came back in the room with several wet cloths and some salve to clean her head wound. Abigail was standing beside the bed when Jack returned.

"Elizabeth looked up at both of them and said, "You two have been so kind to me…What were your names again?"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32- Thanks For the Memories

Chapter 32- Thanks For the Memories

"What are our names? Elizabeth, stop playing around," Jack said as he approached her.

Elizabeth withdrew to the middle of the bed, looking a bit frightened.

"Jack…Stop, you're scaring her," Abigail said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Jack, leave us alone. Let me talk with her alone."

Jack walked out of Elizabeth's bedroom, clearly confused and concerned. He sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Knowing that a loss of memory was a possibility, but praying that it wouldn't last long.

Abigail sat down beside Elizabeth's bed in a chair. "Do you know your name?"

"Excuse me? Of course I know my name. My name is…My name is…" Elizabeth seemed bewildered. "What's wrong with me? You seem to know who I am, but I don't even know who I am."

Jack was standing at her door, out of view, listening…

"Your name is Elizabeth Thatcher, and you are the school teacher here in Coal Valley," Abigail was trying to put her at ease. "My name is Abigail Stanton, and you have lived here with me since shortly after you came to town."

"I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I have a horrible headache, I do know that," Elizabeth said as she lay back on the bed. Her head wound was still bleeding.

Abigail took a wet cloth and cleaned Elizabeth's head wound, applying a thin coat of salve to the opening.

"Ouch, that really hurts. How did that happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why don't I get Jack, and he can explain it to you," Abigail started walking to the door.

"Abigail…Who's Jack?" Elizabeth looked lost.

Abigail turned around and walked back toward Elizabeth. "Jack Thornton is the Constable here in Coal Valley…and"

"Well it is so nice of him to be concerned for me, but then again, as the Constable he would be concerned with all of the citizens in town," Elizabeth said, realizing that as the Constable he should be concerned for her safety.

"Well, Elizabeth…It is a bit more complicated than that," Abigail started to explain. "Elizabeth, you need to sit up. With a head wound, you don't need to go to sleep."

Elizabeth sat up in bed, and Abigail propped her up using several pillows. "Thank you, Abigail. Would you explain to me about the Constable?"

Abigail sat by her bed, and said "Well, Elizabeth, you and Jack are engaged."

Elizabeth looked up at Abigail, "How can that be possible…I've never seen him before."

"Is it okay if Jack comes in here and tells you what happened," Abigail asked.

"Yes, of course…I need to know," Elizabeth responded.

Abigail walked to the kitchen and called Jack back into the room.

Jack walked in, obviously devastated by the evenings events. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

"Well, am I in pain? A little…my head hurts. I'm just more confused than anything else. I'm scared because I am here and I don't recognize this place, or the two of you for that matter. So am I okay? I would have to say, no," Elizabeth was frustrated, and didn't mean to take it out on Jack.

Jack reached out to take Elizabeth's hand, but she pulled it away. "I'm sorry Elizabeth…I look at you, and I see my fiancé; the woman I love, and you look at me and see a stranger. That is hard to accept, but I will give you all the space you need."

"I'm sorry, but would you please tell me what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack began to explain the series of events that brought them to this point. "We went to Hamilton for the funeral of a friend of yours, and while we were there you fell down the stairs at your parent's home."

Elizabeth kept looking around and was obviously deep in thought as she tried to make sense of her current situation. "Was I hurt when I fell?"

Jack sat in the chair beside her bed… "The doctor checked you out, and although he said that losing your memory does happen, he said you were fine. Your head wound bled, but did not require stitches. You did have a dizzy spell afterward, but I had Dr. Stanley check you out. He told me to just keep an eye on you, and as long as you didn't hit your head again, you would be fine. As we came into town the horse was spooked and took off. When Franklin got the carriage stopped you hit your head. That must be what caused this."

"Well, Constable, thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry I don't remember you…either of you. You both seem so kind," Elizabeth sat up high in the bed, leaning against the headboard, "my head hurts so bad," Elizabeth was wiping tears as they fell from her face.

Abigail went to her cabinet and retrieved medicine that was previously left by the town doctor for headaches. She brought it with a glass of water. "Here, Elizabeth, this will help with your headache."

Elizabeth took the medicine, and tried to lie back in bed.

Jack jumped up from his seat, "No, Elizabeth, you have a concussion…you can't sleep now!" Jack was so hurt. He knew he shouldn't be, it wasn't Elizabeth's fault, after all, but he hated that she looked at him differently.

Abigail put her hand on Jack's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. "I'll sit with her Jack. You go home and get some rest. We'll see you in the morning."

Jack stood, and although he did not want to leave her, he could see that she wasn't finding comfort with him in the room. "Elizabeth…I want you to know that I love you." Jack turned to Abigail, "I'm not leaving. If you need anything, please come get me."

Abigail took Jack by the arm and led him to the door… "I know you don't want to leave Jack, but given the situation, Elizabeth needs to remain calm and relaxed."

Jack walked out in the kitchen and fixed a pot of tea. Once ready, he took two cups into Elizabeth's room and set them on the table, and walked out without saying a word… He didn't have to; everything he was thinking was written all over his face.

Abigail caught Elizabeth staring at the ring on her left hand, "Jack gave that to you. He loves you so much." Elizabeth and Abigail sat for the rest of the night in silence. Abigail had to awaken Elizabeth several times, and both women were exhausted by the time the sun rose, and began to peek in the window.

Abigail stepped out of the room, and walked upstairs to Elizabeth's other bedroom where she retrieved a new journal that Elizabeth's parents had previously sent her. She walked back in Elizabeth's room and sat the journal down on the table. She then went out to get some fresh clean cloths and cool water.

Jack looked in Elizabeth's room and saw Abigail sitting on Elizabeth's bed, wiping her face with a cool cloth. "Is she okay?"

"She's exhausted Jack, and she needs the company doctor, but he is out of town. Would you run and get Emily?" Abigail asked, as Jack was out the door before she finished her request.

Jack ran to Emily's office. It was still very early and Emily was not yet awake. Jack started banging on the door, eventually awakening Emily.

"What's the matter Jack?" Emily asked.

Jack proceeded to quickly explain to Emily the events of the previous few days. "Elizabeth needs to be seen immediately, Emily. Would you please check her out?"

Jack waited for Emily to get dressed, and they headed back to the café. They walked back to Elizabeth's room and knocked before entering.

"Come in, Jack," Abigail said.

Jack and Emily walked in…

"Hi, Emily," Elizabeth said.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked surprised, "I guess I do. I'm not sure why, but I do."

Jack felt hopeful. If Elizabeth knew Emily, surely she would remember him and their life together.

Emily asked Abigail and Jack to wait outside while she examined Elizabeth. She looked at Elizabeth's head wound, and was impressed at how well Abigail and Jack had cared for her. Emily left medicine for Elizabeth to take for her headache.

Elizabeth was very concerned about her lack of memory. "Emily, I do remember your name, but were we good friends?"

"I haven't been in Coal Valley long, but you have always been very kind to me, Elizabeth. Do you remember anything?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth put her hand on her head, as if she was hoping to stop everything from spinning around inside. "I'm not dizzy, Emily, but I have to say that I have a lot of things going on in my head. I have bits and pieces of memories, but I don't know what they mean. Will this last long?"

Emily reached out and took Elizabeth's hand in hers, "that's hard to say. I have to be honest with you, Elizabeth…although I see no reason why your memory won't come back; I can't guarantee that it will. You may only get bits and pieces of your memory back. You may get portions of several different memories back, but be unable to put them together."

Elizabeth looked at her left hand, spinning her engagement ring on her finger. "Will I remember being engaged?

Emily sat on the side of Elizabeth's bed, "I can't tell you that for sure, but one thing I am certain of…you need to give yourself time. Don't stress over it."

"Well, that's easier said than done, Emily. There is a man outside who apparently loves me a great deal, and I look at him like a stranger," Elizabeth said.

Emily gathered her medical bag, and headed for the door, "if you need to talk, please let me know. Give yourself time to remember, Elizabeth."

Emily walked out to the kitchen and was confronted by Jack…

"Well?" Jack asked.

Emily stepped around Jack and stood by the table. "Elizabeth has a bump on her head. You two did a great job cleaning up her head wound."

"Will she be okay?" Jack was impatient and wanted answers.

"Jack, I don't see any reason to suspect that she won't be fine. You need to give her time…don't pressure her to remember everything," Emily squeezed his hand and smiled. "It could have been a lot worse. She can sleep, but make sure you wake her up every hour to check on her."

Jack stepped into Elizabeth's room, and caught her sitting in her bed looking at her engagement ring. "Do you need anything, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes, "No thank you. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Elizabeth. We have gotten through a lot of things…this too will pass!" Jack sat in the chair by the bed, wanting to be near her, but not wanting to frighten her.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, and then down at her ring, "I have to say, you have wonderful taste. This is a beautiful ring," she gave Jack a half hearted smile. "Is it okay if I take a nap? I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Of course; someone will be right outside if you need anything." Jack stood up, so wanting to kiss her, but turning away and leaving the room instead.

Abigail walked up and gave him a hug, "It's going to be okay, Jack. We just need to give her some time. You go do your rounds, and I will be here in case she needs anything. I will see to it that she gets up every hour, and if anything happens, Emily is down the street."

"I will be back in a few hours, Abigail," Jack said as he walked out the back kitchen door. It was evident that he did not want to go, but realized that he was doing no good to himself or Elizabeth by hanging around the café.

Abigail kept a close watch on Elizabeth throughout the day, waking her every hour as ordered by Emily. Physically she seemed to be getting better. However, she had not yet remembered her past, and in particular, Jack.

Several days went past. Jack was frustrated, but no more so than Elizabeth. Jack continued to complete his duties, but his heart really wasn't in it. He spent every spare moment with Elizabeth, hoping that she would remember something of their life together. Every night he slept with his head on the kitchen table, within ear shot of Elizabeth, just in case she needed him. When morning arrived, he would head out to do his rounds, so he could be back home by early afternoon.

Elizabeth was tired of lying in bed. She decided to get up, fix a cup of tea, and then she headed outside to sit in the swing. Abigail watched her walk through the kitchen and head into the dining room.

"Where are you going, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"I'm going out to sit in our swing. I won't be long…and I promise not to wander off," Elizabeth answered, understanding that Abigail and Jack were just concerned for her.

Abigail ran out the front door… "Did you say 'our swing' Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at Abigail and seemed quite bewildered at her question. "Yes, why?"

Abigail was laughing and ran up to hug Elizabeth… "Do you remember that you and Jack refer to this swing as 'our swing'?"

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide and a broad smile came over her face. "Yes, Abigail, I remember that…" Abigail and Elizabeth sat outside in the sun for awhile enjoying each other's company.

"Would you like some lunch, Elizabeth? It's late in the afternoon, but you looked like all you wanted to do is sleep earlier."

"That sounds wonderful, Abigail. I'm hungry, but I'm going to get back in bed. I'm a little tired," Elizabeth said as she headed back inside to rest.

"You get settled in bed, and I'll be in shortly with your lunch," Abigail said as she squeezed Elizabeth's arm on her way inside.

Abigail returned a few moments later with Elizabeth's lunch, setting her tray down on the bed.

"Please sit with me while I eat, Abigail. This looks so good," Elizabeth enjoyed the roasted chicken and vegetables. "These biscuits are scrumptious. I wish I knew how to cook."

"You remember that you don't know how to cook?" Abigail smiled; she was hopeful that Elizabeth's memory was returning.

Elizabeth also smiled, "I guess I do. I remember burning food, and some food that wasn't even cooked. I never thought there would come a time when I was happy that I didn't know how to cook."

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a journal. It actually belongs to you, but I thought you might enjoy writing down memories or thoughts," Abigail handed it to her. "If you are interested, the journal you have been keeping is in this drawer," Abigail pointed to the bedside table.

Elizabeth opened the journal, grabbed the pen from the table and wrote her first entry…  
"The only thing worse than bad memories, is having no memories at all."

Jack returned from his rounds, and immediately went to the café to check on Elizabeth. "How are you doing this afternoon, Elizabeth?"

She smiled at Jack, which warmed his heart. "My headache is gone…Oh, and I remembered that I don't know how to cook." Jack smiled, feeling so encouraged that he would eventually have his old Elizabeth back. "That is wonderful. Well, not that you can't cook, but great that you remembered."

Abigail got up from her seat, "I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure that you want to talk."

Elizabeth put her tray on the table and turned to face Jack. "Did you have a nice day?" Elizabeth asked, not really knowing quite what to talk about with him.

Jack smiled, "yes I had a nice day, but it got even better when I saw you."

Elizabeth smiled, but drew her eyes downward. "I don't really know what to say to you, Constable."

"Please call me Jack…that's a start." Jack knew that he had to give her time…time to remember her life, their life…but most of all, him! "Is there anything you want to know about me…us?" He asked.

Elizabeth's eyes were looking around the room; her expression was quite intense. "Constable…I'm sorry, I mean, Jack, you didn't want to be stationed here, did you?" A smile came over her face.

"Well, actually, no, I didn't…Wait, you knew that?" Jack smiled back.

"I'm not sure why, but I did, She responded, still feeling quite confused. "Why were you brought here?"

Jack said, "Well, I was brought here by a very powerful man…"

"My father?" Elizabeth asked as she got up from the bed and started walking around her room, looking at anything and everything that may unlock more memories.

Jack laughed. He wanted to hug her, to hold her, to kiss her soft lips, but he knew that he shouldn't, not yet, "Your father never said that he was the one who made arrangements for me to be here, but it is highly suspected."

"Please tell me that he didn't bring you here to court me," Elizabeth looked mortified at the thought.

Jack walked over to her, "Your father had me stationed here to watch over you, and keep you safe."

"Well, Constable…I'm sorry, Jack, you certainly put everything into your job," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Elizabeth, initially we were both angry about my being stationed here…" Jack started to explain.

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack, "and you put in for a transfer. You must have really wanted to get away from me."

"I think you scared me a little, but then as I got to know you, being away from you scared me." Jack responded.

"My memories are starting to come back, Jack," Elizabeth was happy to think that she would hopefully get her life back, and from what she was told by Abigail, she wanted the love of her life back as well. "I also remembered about our swing."

"Elizabeth, that's wonderful. I knew it would come back to you. I'm here for you, whatever you need, but I don't want to push you. I want you back, but you have to want to come back to me." Jack took her hand in his; this time she did not pull away, and he brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Would you like to go sit out on the swing and talk?" Elizabeth asked, flashing that smile that could bring him to his knees.

"Nothing would bring me more pleasure than to sit and talk with you, Elizabeth." Jack turned toward the door.

"Wait Jack," Elizabeth called out to Jack, stopping him on the spot. She walked up to him, and put her arm through his, "I'm not making you any promises…"

Jack smiled back at her, "no promises!"

Jack and Elizabeth walked arm in arm through the dining room and out onto the porch. They sat in the swing, and although there was space between them, they were talking, and they were together. Jack and Elizabeth sat outside for several hours talking, about a lot of different things, but neither one wanting to push for anything too personal. Jack was afraid to scare Elizabeth away, and she was worried about giving him false hope.

"Well, it's getting late. I suppose I should turn in. I enjoyed sitting out here talking with you," Elizabeth remarked to Jack as they both stood from the swing and walked to the porch steps.

"Good night, Elizabeth," Jack said as he walked down the steps, watching her go inside before heading for the Jail.

Elizabeth got just inside the door before turning around and stepping back outside, "Jack?"

Jack turned around and walked back to her. They felt like two lost souls trying to get back to one another. Jack jumped up the porch steps and walked over to her at the door. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. "No promises Jack, but…"

"But what?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed softly and said, "This sounds funny, but I do understand why I fell for you in the first place." Elizabeth turned and walked back inside the café.

Jack walked back to the Jail to sleep in his own bed, away from Elizabeth, and for the first time in several days he felt comfortable with the smile on his face.

Abigail had already gone to her room for the night. Elizabeth locked the café door and headed for her room. She sat down on the side of the bed, and opened the drawer in her bedside table. There she found a journal full of her writings. She got under the covers, and began reading, starting with her first entry. She read page after page, thinking and trying to recall each entry. She finished reading through the journal and sat it on the table before blowing out the lantern and falling asleep. Dreams, both good and bad, flooded her. "I remember…" She yelled as she jumped out of bed and headed for the Jail.

Elizabeth ran out the front door of the café, headed for the Jail, still dressed in her night clothes. She started banging on the door, "Jack…Jack," she was yelling.

The door flew open… "Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack stood there as she ran in the door. "What's wrong?"

Jack closed the door, and Elizabeth ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I remember Jack. I don't know if I remember everything, but I remember you!"

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33- It Just Takes Time

Chapter 33- It Just Takes Time

Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to his desk chair. "Please sit down Elizabeth. Your body and mind have had quite a trauma lately."

"Don't you want to kiss me, Jack?" Elizabeth looked at him…her words were loud and bounced off of every wall, back to their ears.

"Ahem… I'm just going to step outside for awhile and give you two some privacy. If you need me, which I know you won't, I will be down at the Livery," Bill said as he dragged himself out the door carrying his pillow and a blanket.

Elizabeth was embarrassed and buried her head in Jack's chest. She felt safe, for the first time in many days, and didn't want to move. She leaned back, looking deep in Jack's eyes… "What's wrong, Jack? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Jack smiled then laughed softly… "You have no idea how much I want to, but you have been through such a trauma; I don't want to push too fast."

Elizabeth leaned in, deciding not to wait on Jack to make a move, and she softly touched his lips with hers.

Jack leaned back slightly, separating them, leaving Elizabeth confused. Again he tried to get her to sit down, but she refused. Jack had waited for this moment, for her to remember him…them.

Elizabeth headed for the door… "Jack, I thought you would be happy that I'm back. I don't know what's wrong, but once you decide what you expect from me, let me know."

Just before Elizabeth reached the door, Jack took her left arm and turned her around to face him. He looked at her for only a split second before passionately kissing her lips. His arms were around her waist, moving up and down her back, pulling her ever so close. The moan she released continued to encourage the fire felt by each of them.

As they each realized that their passion was surpassing proper standards, they separated slightly. "I love you Elizabeth, never doubt that. You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you, to hold you near me… but when you had your accident, you looked at me like a stranger. I didn't want to push you too soon, too fast."

"Jack, I ran here to tell you I'm fine. I'm sorry if I hurt you…it was never my intent. I guess I should go back to the café and let you get some sleep," Elizabeth said as she put her hand on the doorknob opening it slightly before Jack closed it again. She turned to face him, leaning back against the wall.

"Elizabeth," Jack spoke softly, "I have waited to look in your eyes and have you look back at me…knowing me. I was so afraid that you wouldn't remember me; that I would lose you," Jack leaned in and kissed her softly. As he withdrew slightly, he noticed a tear fall from Elizabeth's eye. He tenderly wiped it away with his finger, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"There's nothing wrong, Jack," Elizabeth said with quiet enthusiasm. "I know with all my heart that if I hadn't remembered you, and our love for each other, I would have fallen in love with you anyway. There comes a time when you meet someone and realize that their lips are the ones that you were meant to kiss for the rest of your life." She put her hand on the side of his face, running the fingers of her other hand through his hair, and waited for him to kiss her…He did not disappoint!

"I need to go home, Jack, and you need some sleep," Elizabeth said as she turned to the door.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth turned to face Jack, "Not really… more excited than anything. When the memories came flooding back, I couldn't sleep, and I had to come here immediately."

Jack took her hands in his, "I know that we can't stay in here alone any longer…it's just not a good idea, but I don't want to let you go. Would you like to go sit on the swing and talk?"

Elizabeth pulled Jack out the door, "Let's go…"

Jack grabbed a blanket on his way out the door, and they headed for the café. They walked arm in arm with Elizabeth's head on his shoulders. It was very early in the morning, and the moon was high in the sky, shining their path to the café. Elizabeth sat on the swing with Jack beside her. He took the blanket and placed it over Elizabeth so she didn't catch a chill, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her so close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they rocked back and forth, quickly putting Elizabeth to sleep. Before long, both were asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Jack? Jack?" Abigail called out to Jack, but received no response. "Jack?" She shook his arm, causing both Jack and Elizabeth to awaken.

"Well, I have to say that given the situation between you too last night when I went to sleep, that this…" she started waving her fingers between to two of them, "well, let's just say, I'm surprised."

"I remembered Jack, Abigail," Elizabeth blurted out.

"Well…it would seem that you did," Abigail said jokingly, teasing Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Abigail, we didn't mean to scare you," Jack said apologetically.

Abigail spoke as she swept the porch in preparation of the groups of hungry miners that usually stopped by for breakfast… "I came downstairs to get breakfast started and Elizabeth's bedroom door was open. I peeked inside and she was not there. I saw her journal open on the bed, and I was worried that she had been reading, got upset and took off. I'm glad to see that she took off to you, Jack."

Elizabeth spoke up, "Thank you, Abigail for telling me about my journal. After Jack went home last night, I came inside and started reading it. I read every last word, and then I fell asleep. I had dream after dream, so good, and some I would rather forget. I woke up, and I don't know if I remember everything, but I do know that I love Jack, and I had to run and tell him."

Abigail smiled, so thankful that they had Elizabeth back, "Uh, don't you think it would be a good idea for Elizabeth to get inside. I mean, given that she isn't dressed?" Abigail was concerned about the compromising picture they were displaying.

Elizabeth jumped up, wrapping the blanket around her and ran for the door. She only got a few feet away before returning to Jack, kissing his lips and then she was inside, heading for her room.

"I'm sorry to break up your touching moment here, Jack, but…" Abigail started to caution Jack.

"I know, Abigail. You don't need to say anything. I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea," Jack said as he stepped off the porch, heading to the jail to change. "I'll be back for breakfast."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes," Abigail said as she headed in the café door. "I'm sure you both worked up an appetite," she whispered softly unable to contain the smile on her face.

Abigail proceeded to fix breakfast as she awaited the morning crowd. Just like clockwork, the miners entered looking to fill their stomachs before heading off to work.

Elizabeth, now dressed appropriately, joined Abigail in the kitchen and helped her carry plates of food, and biscuits to the diners, and filled their coffee cups as needed. Once breakfast was through, Elizabeth helped carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned and stacked for the next meal.

"Elizabeth…you need to sit down and take a break. You have been through a lot recently. Come in and have a cup of tea with me," Abigail said, encouraging Elizabeth to rest.

"I feel wonderful, Abigail. I have my memory back, well most of it anyway. I'm counting my blessings every day," Elizabeth twirled around in the kitchen as if she were dancing with Jack.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to overdo it. You still have a head wound, and need rest," Abigail said as she reached out, catching Elizabeth's arm in hers, effectively stopping the dancing, and directing her to a seat.

Elizabeth sat down for a while, talking with Abigail about her wedding dress, and her trip back home. When discussing the wedding dress, Elizabeth had difficulty remembering all of its details. Abigail assured her that all of her memories would come back in due time.

"Abigail, I think I'm going to take a walk. It's a beautiful day, and I want to feel the sunshine, and the summer breeze on my face. I won't be gone long," Elizabeth turned and walked out the back kitchen door.

Jack walked in through the front café door…"You just missed Elizabeth. She went for a walk," Abigail advised Jack once he entered the kitchen. "If you hurry, I think you can catch her."

Jack sprinted out the back door, but was only gone a few minutes when he entered again, "I didn't see her anywhere…Was she running when she left here?" Jack asked with a soft laugh.

Abigail fixed Jack a cup of tea and they sat down to talk. "I'm a little worried about her, Jack. She had a pretty hard bang to the head…not once, but twice, and I tried to get her to take it easy today, but she just kept getting up doing things. She's a little worried about her memories…"

Jack looked up, his concern evident in his furrowed brow, "She remembered me, Abigail. What's she worried about?"

"She was telling me about her wedding dress," Abigail started to say…

"I don't want to hear about her wedding dress," Jack blurted out as he covered his ears with his hands.

Abigail laughed, and pulled his hands away from his ears, "I'm not going to tell you about her dress. She was trying to tell me, and she couldn't remember everything."

"That's okay; she will get her memories back. It's just going to take some more time," Jack responded.

"I agree with you, Jack. However, we are talking about a woman and her wedding dress. To Elizabeth, this will be the biggest day of her life. She was so excited about getting her dress, and because of her memory loss, she can't remember some of the basic things about it. It scares her," Abigail said as she poured Jack another cup of tea.

Jack excused himself from the table, "I'm going to see if I can find her, Abigail." He headed out the door, and over to the Livery to hook up a buggy. He headed for the lake, because she always went there to think. He looked all around the lake, but saw no sign of her. "Maybe she went to the church to pray," he thought to himself. He found no sign of her there either. On his way back into town, Jack went by the property he had bought for their home. There, at the bottom of the hill, Jack saw Elizabeth standing by the creek tossing pebbles in the water. He brought the buggy to a stop, and headed down the hill. "Elizabeth?" Jack called to her as he headed for the creek. She turned around and his heart was warmed by her enormous smile.

"Jack, this place is so beautiful. I can't believe that we will live here one day." Elizabeth said as she stepped toward him, taking his hand in hers. "I love you so much, Jack. Why have you stayed with me?" She asked, "I don't remember everything…there are unpleasant memories floating around in my head, and I don't know exactly what they mean. The things I apparently have been through would run most men off…Why not you?"

"Elizabeth, I love you…you know that. The time I have spent with you has shown me that you never give up on someone that you can't go a day without thinking about," Jack smiled, sweeping his hands around her waist, and pulling her to him. His lips met hers, holding her tightly, with his hands moving up and down her back, sending a tingle down her spine.

"I love you so much Jack," she whispered in his ear. He leaned back slightly, just until his lips touched hers again. They each held the other tightly…Elizabeth's fingers running through his hair tickling the back of his neck.

Jack moaned softly, as he pulled her even closer to him. "We need to get this house built…and soon!" Jack said as he turned to look at the small hill where their home will be built.

"I know, Jack, but what's the big rush?" Elizabeth said, as Jack turned to look at her, finding her laughing.

"You're quite naughty, Elizabeth. You need to keep that part of you a secret until we are officially married," Jack laughed, as he took her hand, leading her up the hill. They walked to the buggy, and Jack helped her to her seat. They rode back to town snuggled closely together.

"Will you be having dinner with me this evening, Constable?" Elizabeth asked, kissing him gently on his cheek.

Jack turned quickly toward her, catching her lips with his, "I would be honored to have dinner with you, ma'am. I have some paperwork to finish, and need to turn out Rip and Biscuit before I come over."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, "then I will see you around 6?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Jack helped Elizabeth down from the buggy. He kissed her one last time before heading to the Livery to take care of the horse and buggy.

Elizabeth walked inside the crowded café and straight back to the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Abigail?" She asked.

"If you wouldn't mind taking this pot of coffee out to the dining room and refill cups for those who want it, please," Abigail replied.

Elizabeth did as she was asked, and returned to the kitchen. "Abigail, who is that man sitting with the Pinkertons?"

"That's Mr. Moore. He apparently was brought in by the Northwest Mining Company as an office manager. Why?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth was nervous… "I don't think I care for him. He was rather forward with me."

"What did he do?" Abigail put the dishes in the sink and walked over to Elizabeth.

"He took my hand, asking me to sit with them for dinner. The Pinkertons were laughing. I didn't know what to say," Elizabeth looked a bit shaken. She didn't know why this man made her nervous, but he did. She knew that she had memories that were becoming clearer to her, and possibly her angst was contained in one of them.

Abigail took Elizabeth's hand, rubbing it gently with her other hand, "sit down and have a cup of tea while you wait for Jack."

Abigail walked out to the dining room to clear away tables. She was called over to the table with the Pinkertons, and Mr. Moore. "Yes gentlemen, what may I get you?"

"You can send your pretty little waitress out here, ma'am," Mr. Moore responded, as the entire table broke out in laughter.

"Mr. Moore, Miss Thatcher is not a waitress, nor is she interested in anything you are offering. I'm surprised that your dinner companions didn't tell you that she is engaged to the Constable." Abigail showed that she was not interested in entertaining their type of behavior in her café. "You are welcome here as long as you behave yourself. If you make anyone here uncomfortable with your antics, then my café will be off limits to you…and that goes for all of you." Abigail looked throughout the café at the tables filled with miners; most of them were behaving appropriately.

Jack entered the café, walking through the dining area, feeling the tension that was quite evident. "What's going on out there?" Jack asked Elizabeth upon entering the kitchen.

"Abigail is putting the miners in their place. Making sure they leave everyone alone in here," Elizabeth answered without looking up.

Jack sat down at the table, and took Elizabeth's hand, "Look at me… Elizabeth, look at me."

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, and he could see a look of fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" Jack asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Nothing really…They just scared me." Elizabeth responded.

"What did they do to scare you?" Jack stood and was heading for the dining room, not waiting for Elizabeth to answer.

Abigail grabbed Jack by the arm pulling him back as she entered the kitchen. "Jack the mining company has a new office manager, Mr. Moore, and he invited Elizabeth to join him for dinner."

"What?" Jack said with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Jack its fine. I don't think he was aware of her being engaged…He has been told now," Abigail said with a smile. "Go have dinner with Elizabeth. I think she has some bad memories rolling around in her head, and she's a little spooked," Abigail whispered to Jack.

Jack sat back down at the table, and Abigail placed dinner plates in front of them. Jack was obviously hungry and completely cleaned his plate. Elizabeth picked at her food… trying everything, but eating very little.

"Aren't you hungry, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Not really. Would you like to go out and sit in our swing?" Elizabeth stood and headed for the front door before she heard his answer. She stopped at the kitchen doorway looking out into the dining room. Not seeing Mr. Moore or the Pinkertons, she headed for the porch.

Jack put their dishes in the sink, and rushed out to the porch catching up to Elizabeth as she sat down in the swing. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I know what happened with Mr. Moore and the Pinkertons," Jack spoke softly, taking Elizabeth's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Elizabeth, everything is fine. I will see to it that he never bothers you again."

"It's not that Jack…well, it isn't just that. It's just that I…I was thinking…I…I remembered that I…" Elizabeth was having a hard time expressing her thoughts.

Jack put his hand on her chin, turning her face slightly toward him, "look at me, Elizabeth. What's wrong? Are your memories coming back?"

"Jack it was horrible…everything with Andrew…Mr. Moore grabbed my hand, and it all came flooding back," Elizabeth said as she stood from the swing and walked to the porch railing, looking up into the sky. "Will I ever get to a point where I am not afraid of these memories anymore?"

"Elizabeth, just remember that you have already lived it; you got through it, and you are a stronger person because of it," Jack stood and walked to the railing…facing her, reaching out and taking her hands in his, "I promise you are safe with me…but when you get scared, look deep in my eyes and hold me a little tighter, because I'm not going anywhere."

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34 Telegrams- Good or Bad?

Chapter 34- Telegrams… Good or Bad?

It was a beautiful Saturday morning; Elizabeth was up early gathering supplies to take to the school. She was looking so forward to getting back to teaching. Although she saw the children during the summer; it was hard not seeing them every day, and she missed their smiling faces. There were several new faces that would be in the classroom this year. The mining company had opened several new shafts, so more miners were needed. As a result, a few new families had arrived recently, adding three more children to her class. Elizabeth had hoped to see Jack before she left, but he had been spending so much time with her lately because of her accident, and he had let much of his paperwork slide. She felt it best not to bother him. Besides, she knew she would see him later in the day. Elizabeth had two baskets of supplies to carry to the school, and she headed out even before the breakfast rush entered the café.

Elizabeth passed many of the miners on their way to breakfast. Most were cordial, and polite, saying "Morning ma'am" as they passed. She became nervous when up ahead just before the grove of trees she saw Mr. Moore, standing there, as if he were waiting especially for her. "I can handle this…I'm not afraid," she thought. She continued on, hoping that he was actually there for mining company business.

"Good morning ma'am," Mr. Moore spoke to Elizabeth as she passed by. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm fine. Thank you anyway…Oh and good morning to you as well," she responded, thinking to herself that he was just trying to be kind. Elizabeth continued through the trees to the clearing where set the new church/school. She glanced behind her, seeing no one there, she continued to the school, feeling quite relieved. She smiled at herself, thinking how ridiculous she was thinking that Mr. Moore was there watching her.

She walked up the steps and opened the door…she stood in awe of the beauty within. The oak walls were smooth and shiny, the table and chairs were perfectly spaced, giving the children plenty of room. All of the crates had been opened, and the reference books were placed in the built in bookcases. Subject books for each student were sitting at their desks, along with their slates and chalk. Elizabeth walked to her desk and set her baskets down, taking in all of the beautiful handiwork, made possible by Jack's generous donation. She sat down, smiling at the knowledge that Jack made the donation to keep her in town. Feeling the love all around her in this special building, she bowed her head, saying a prayer for a good year.

Elizabeth stood from her chair, walking around the room, touching each table and chair which would soon contain her precious students. She unpacked her baskets, placing all of the items in their proper place. Opening her desk drawer, Elizabeth found a jewelry box, tied closed with a bow. She opened the box to find a beautiful silver Lamp of Knowledge charm, and a silver necklace on which to display it. Underneath the box was a note… "Every time I think of you, I smile." Elizabeth sat thinking about Jack, and how thoughtful it was of him to leave her this gift. She couldn't wait to put it on, and found herself running the charm on the chain throughout the day. Every time she touched it she felt a big smile come over her face.

Elizabeth finished setting up her classroom, gathered her now empty baskets and started for the door. Just before she reached the door, it opened and Jack walked in. She put her arms around him, hugging him as if she hadn't seen him in days, "thank you so much, Jack."

"The school looks wonderful. Did you get everything put away?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I just can't wait for the school year to start. This is a beautiful building, and the children will feel so safe here. Thank you so much for everything, Jack," Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his lips, wrapping her arm through his as they headed for the door.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"What?" Elizabeth responded.

"That…" Jack said as he pointed to her necklace. "Is that new?"

"Elizabeth laughed…of course it's new, Jack. I love it. Thank you for thinking of me. It's beautiful," Elizabeth smiled, kissing his cheek.

Jack put his hands on her arms, pushing her back from him… "As much as I would love to say that I gave that to you, I didn't."

"Jack, stop teasing. It was left in my desk drawer with a note," Elizabeth said as she turned to head for her desk.

"Let me see the note," Jack asked following closely behind her.

Elizabeth opened her desk drawer, and pulled out the note, handing it to Jack… "Every time I think of you, I smile."

"Was anyone in here when you got here?" Jack asked as he scanned the schoolhouse.

"No, I passed Mr. Moore at the opening of the grove of trees. He wished me a good morning, and asked if I needed any help, but that's all. He was very courteous, Jack," Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth reached around her neck to remove the necklace. She placed it back in the box, and stuck it in her basket.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and they walked to the door. "I don't like this, I don't like this at all," Jack thought.

Jack had ridden out to the schoolhouse, and offered Elizabeth a ride back on his horse.

"No, thank you, I would rather walk." Elizabeth said as she draped her arm through his and they walked back to town leading his horse.

Jack was very quiet during their walk home, which concerned Elizabeth. "Jack, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation about the necklace."

Jack stopped walking, turned her to face him, and said, "I don't like you getting gifts from other men."

"Jack, I'm not accepting it. I just have to find out who left it so I can return it." Elizabeth said as she tugged on Jack's arm, continuing their walk back to town.

They passed several miners walking back to their housing following their shift. The Pinkertons drove by with Mr. Moore in the back seat, and Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as they passed.

Jack walked Elizabeth back to the café, leaving her with the promise to return for dinner. Elizabeth kissed Jack goodbye as he left to take his horse to the Livery.

Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen where she found Abigail and Bill talking and enjoying a cup of coffee. As she walked in, she caught a glimpse of Bill holding Abigail's hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Elizabeth said as she continued on through the kitchen and into her room. She stopped on her way in the door, and turn to face them… "Go back to what you were doing. I will leave you too alone." She turned back around, hearing Bill and Abigail laugh, and went to the table to write in her journal.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Abigail knocked on her door. "Come in…"

"Mr. Yost brought this telegram to you this morning. I hope its good news," Abigail said as she handed the telegram to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ripped it open, and read its contents…sitting on her bed with a smile on her face, and holding it to her heart.

"Is everything okay?" Abigail asked.

"It's more than okay." Elizabeth handed Abigail the telegram for her to read…  
"Dearest Elizabeth, I know that you have a great deal of planning to do for your wedding and upcoming school term. Your mind is probably going in a million different directions. Your mother and I want you to know how very proud of you we are, and we wish you the very best in your new school. Please check out your desk drawer, if you haven't already. The gift comes with all my love!"  
Love always,  
Father"

Elizabeth got up from the bed, and went to the basket that contained the jewelry box. She opened the box to show Abigail the beautiful necklace and the Lamp of Knowledge charm.

"That is beautiful, Elizabeth. Why aren't you wearing it?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth undid the clasp and returned the jewelry to her neck. "Well, I had it on; I though Jack had left it for me. When he saw it, and asked about it, I knew it didn't come from him, and I immediately took it off."

"Well, I'm glad that mystery was solved. It really is a beautiful necklace and charm," Abigail said, as she headed back to the kitchen, and Bill.

Elizabeth sat back down at her table; she was thinking about her necklace and the fear she had when she learned it wasn't from Jack. She opened her journal and began to write…  
"There is a big difference between what you think you know, and what you actually know.  
Take time to obtain all the facts before jumping to conclusions. Too often we think of those situations or people who frighten us most… never giving them the benefit of the doubt. Always strive to be the type of person that you would want to meet. In doing so, you are less likely to be accusatory, and more likely to be accepting."

Elizabeth sat her journal on the table, and cautiously headed for the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt Bill and Abigail, but the room was empty. She walked out and fixed herself a cup of tea, taking it with her to the porch while she waited for Jack to return for dinner. As she reached for the front door handle, it was opened from the outside. There, standing in front of her was Mr. Moore. Elizabeth tried to remember what she had just written in her journal…be accepting, not accusatory, she kept saying over and over in her head.

"Miss Thatcher, you look lovely this afternoon. Would you bring me a cup of coffee, please?" Mr. Moore asked as he entered the café.

"Yes, certainly. Please have a seat, and I will be right with you." Elizabeth said as she headed back to the kitchen to grab a cup and pot of coffee.

Elizabeth poured his cup of coffee, and said, "Mrs. Stanton will be with you in a moment to take your order. Do you need anything else?" Elizabeth asked, trying to be cordial, even though he made her uncomfortable.

"We have not been formally introduced. My name is Roger Moore. I'm new in town and I don't know a lot of people. I have to say that the women in Coal Valley are quite beautiful, you especially. You could sit with me and drink your tea, ma'am," Mr. Moore said, truly putting Elizabeth's accepting and not accusatory thought to the test.

Elizabeth smiled, "thank you for the offer, but I was on my way outside to wait for my fiancé. I believe you know him…his name is Constable Jack Thornton."

"Yes ma'am, we've met. Congratulations on your engagement, but since you aren't married yet, there's nothing wrong with me asking you to join me for dinner, or coffee," Mr. Moore said as he stood, pulling out the seat next to him for her to sit down.

Elizabeth, still trying to be cordial stated, "thank you for the kind offer Mr. Moore. However, I was just on my way out front to wait for the Constable to return for dinner. You have a nice evening." Elizabeth turned to head for the door when Mr. Moore grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. She was no longer feeling cordial, and was beginning to feel fear. Elizabeth yanked her hand away, feeling the need to get to the front door.

"I'm sorry ma'am…I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted you to know that you dropped your napkin," Mr. Moore bent down, picking up her napkin and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she headed out the door. She walked outside, sat in their swing, and finally exhaled. "I'm letting fear dictate my life… I'm a strong woman, and I can take care of myself."

It was getting dark more diners were entering the café, and no sign of Jack. Mr. Moore finished his dinner, and left, tipping his hat to Elizabeth on his way down the porch steps. Elizabeth was worried…Jack was usually home by dinnertime. She found herself jumping to conclusions, and assuming the worst. She decided to help Abigail serve her customers, as that would take her mind off of things. She stood up, walking to the door…

"Elizabeth?"

She turned around and saw Jack running up the street toward her. "Jack, I was getting worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. There was a fight out at the mine, and the Pinkertons were away on business for Mr. Gowen. I'm sorry I had to ride out to handle that. I can see that you're worried," Jack took her hand in his bringing it to lips for a kiss.

"Would you like some dinner?" Elizabeth asked as she was heading inside the café.

"I would love some…will you join me?" Jack asked as he walked up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back slightly to slow her down.

"Sit down and I will get our plates," Elizabeth said as she headed for the kitchen. She walked to the cabinet to get a plate, turned around and ran right into Jack. "Whoa, Jack…I thought I left you out in the dining room."

"What's wrong?" Jack took her by the arm and led her over to the table, seating her in a chair.

"Nothing is wrong, Jack. Come on, let's go eat dinner," Elizabeth said as she stood from the chair, only to have Jack place his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down in the seat.

"You are not getting up from here until you tell me what's wrong," Jack sat beside her. "I'm serious, Elizabeth. I know you, and you're upset about something. Wait a minute…you have that necklace on again. Who gave it to you?"

"Oh Jack, it was a gift from my father. I received a telegram today and it was mentioned. I felt so much better once I read that," Elizabeth said as she went to stand again.

"Elizabeth, have we not learned anything about keeping things from each other? Please tell me what's wrong," Jack squeezed her hand, and again sat down beside her.

"Jack it's really nothing…I mean it's something, but I have to work it out," Elizabeth said, as she attempted to stand again.

"I told you Elizabeth, you aren't going…" Jack started out.

"Okay, okay, it's just silly Jack, but since my accident; remembering some things and not having complete memories of others, I'm worrying over everything. You were late, I worry… I got this necklace, and didn't know who it was from, I worry… Mr. Moore asked me to join him for dinner, I worry. I know it's silly, Jack. I worry about things that I have no control over.

"Stop right there…Mr. Moore asked you to join him for dinner?" Jack asked, obviously annoyed.

"Don't worry…funny, now you're worrying. I thanked him, but said, no." Elizabeth said feeling a bit better knowing that she isn't the only one who worries over silly things. "Please, let's forget all of this and go have our dinner," Elizabeth grabbed their plates and started for the dining room.

The dining room was crowded, and only one open table remained…next to the Pinkertons who had just arrived. Jack pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her, and then guided it back to the table. Jack paid very little attention to the Pinkertons until Mr. Moore sat with them to enjoy a piece of pie for dessert.

Although Elizabeth was uncomfortable with Mr. Moore in the room, she felt better since Jack was with her. However, she noticed that Jack was overly attentive to her, catching romantic gazes, and attempting to hold her hand. "Jack, what are you doing?" she whispered. "I love the hand holding and the loving looks, but you usually aren't like this. Are you doing this, maybe for Mr. Moore's benefit? If so; it isn't necessary."

"I'm just enjoying a nice dinner with my fiancé," Jack said slightly louder.

Elizabeth, back to whispering replied, "Jack, there is no need to be jealous. Let's finish dinner, and then go for a walk. Do you have time for that?"

"I always have time for you Elizabeth," Jack said as he leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

They finished dinner, and Elizabeth carried their dishes back into the kitchen. When she returned, Jack was standing at the table with Mr. Moore and the Pinkertons. She felt an uneasiness in her stomach as she walked out, wrapped her arm through Jack's, and said, "I'm ready to go now."

"What was going on there?" Elizabeth asked as she and Jack started out on their walk.

"Oh nothing; I was just letting the Pinkertons know about the fight at the mine today," Jack said as he closed Elizabeth's arm in a little tighter around his.

She wasn't worried now…she was with Jack, and even in silence he always made her feel better. Since it was late, they just walked around town, returned a short while later to sit in their swing.

"Are you feeling better?" Jack asked, as he kissed her lips before she could utter a word.

"I always feel better when I'm with you, Jack," Elizabeth responded. "But it's getting late, so I guess we both should turn in." Elizabeth stood, still holding Jack's hand, and pulled him to his feet. "I love that you don't want to leave me, but after we're married, we will have many nights together." Elizabeth leaned in kissing his lips. She intended a simple kiss, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tighter to him, and they were lost in their passion.

"Whoa, Jack…that kind of kiss is more than what this café porch or the townspeople need to witness," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Sometimes I just get carried away when I'm with you. I hate to leave, but I guess I should," Jack said, as he kissed her on the cheek and headed down the steps. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he turned around, "I love you, Elizabeth…"

She was halfway in the door, but turned around and stepped back outside, "I love you too, Jack."

He stood in the street and watched her walk inside, closing the door, before turning and heading home.

Elizabeth walked through the dining area and into the kitchen, finding it clean and empty. She walked into her bedroom, and to her bed. She found her journal, opening it to write…  
"In order to put worry aside, you must first realize why you felt it, and then why you no longer need to. One must learn to let go of those things they cannot control, because what is meant to be will always find its way to you."

Elizabeth closed her journal, blew out her lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth was up bright and early to get ready for church. She was dressed in a pale yellow dress with petit lavender flowers. Her hair was pulled up on the sides, but fell loose in soft curls down her back. She sat at the kitchen table drinking her cup of tea when Jack walked in the back door.

"May I walk you to church this morning ma'am? Jack asked as he bent down kissing her cheek.

"Yes you may," Elizabeth said with a big smile.

Bill came in the door to pick up Abigail, who was just coming down the stairs. "Are you ready to go, Abigail?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I am…just let me get my Bible," Abigail responded.

Bill and Abigail walked out the door arm in arm, followed closely behind by Jack and Elizabeth. This was the first church service held in the new sanctuary, and the building was filled to capacity. Reverend Anderson gave a very thought provoking sermon, and at its completion he had inspired most to put old ways aside, and live a more faith based life.

It was a beautiful day, and both couples enjoyed their walk back to town, each walking hand in hand with their respective partners. They returned to the café where they gathered food Abigail had prepared to serve at the picnic, in honor of the church's dedication. Jack and Bill went to the Livery to hook up two buggies, and went back to the café to pick up the women.

It was a wonderful afternoon…everyone, including Mr. Gowen was present, and enjoyed the wonderful food and fellowship. Someone provided a phonograph, and Jack and Elizabeth took advantage of the opportunity to dance. Dusk was looming as the picnic came to an end. Most of the people stayed back to clean the church and grounds to get the building ready for tomorrow's first day of school.

Jack and Elizabeth, and Bill and Abigail headed back to town in their separate buggies…both women sitting close to their men. Jack and Bill dropped Elizabeth and Abigail off at the café, and headed to the Livery to take care of the horses and buggies. Elizabeth helped Abigail clean the kitchen and prepare what was possible for tomorrow morning's breakfast. Elizabeth went to her room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a big day…the start of school in the new building, and she was both nervous and excited. She pulled out her journal to write out her final thoughts for the evening…  
"I find myself excited, concerned and apprehensive of the day to come. A new building and several new students should make for an interesting beginning to the school year. Truly no sense in concerning yourself over what hasn't or may not happen, for worrying is like sitting in a rocking chair…It gives you something to do, but doesn't get you anywhere."

Elizabeth woke the next morning, pushing worry, and fear aside, and ready to greet the day with excitement, faith, and trust. She packed a few things to take with her to school, and headed out the door. Standing on the top step was Jack, holding a bunch of lilacs wrapped up in a piece of wet paper.

"Jack, those are beautiful flowers…thank you," she took the bouquet from his hand and kissed his cheek.

Jack held his arm out for her as she stuck her hand through the crook of his elbow. "May I walk you to school Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked with that impish grin of his.

"I would be honored Constable," Elizabeth said as they headed off to her first day in the new schoolhouse.

Jack walked her to the door of the schoolhouse, opening the door to see her safely inside before heading back to town to make his rounds. He wanted to get done quickly so he could walk her home. He enjoyed their quiet walks…they had learned so much about the other during these times together.

Elizabeth had a wonderful first day of school. Even the children were excited about starting the school year, and in their new building. Elizabeth realized that this was one thing that she didn't need to worry about…she was a good teacher, and the children had a thirst for knowledge. She dreamt of them being anything they wanted…even if they didn't see it for themselves. It was her responsibility to show them that hopes and dreams lie on the other side of fear.

Jack was running late, and still had a stop to make before heading back to town. Elizabeth waited an extra two hours at school hoping to have a nice walk home with Jack, but alas it was not to be today. So, Elizabeth gathered her empty basket and started home.

"Hello Miss Thatcher," a voice was heard behind her causing her to turn around.

"Hello Mr. Moore," Elizabeth was being cordial, but was not inclined to be overly friendly.

"Do you need any help?" He asked as he trotted up beside Elizabeth.

"No sir, but thank you for the offer," Elizabeth replied.

"May I join you on your walk?" Mr. Moore asked.

"I'm just walking home…I was actually waiting for Jack to walk me home, but I guess he was held up on his rounds," Elizabeth wanted him to know that she was not interested in a relationship with him, but had no intention in being rude. "We are walking in the same direction, so I guess it is okay to walk together."

"I'm walking to the café, so I guess I can see that you get home," Mr. Moore said with a smile.

It was dusk, and they were just outside town when the sound of horses hooves could be heard coming up behind them. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned around, and could not hide her excitement at seeing Jack. He dismounted, walked up, taking her hand in his and kissing her cheek.

"Mr. Moore…" Jack acknowledged him, but was surprised to see him walking with Elizabeth.

"Good evening, Constable. Your lady was walking home, so I decided to walk with her to keep her safe for you," Mr. Moore offered information that Jack didn't care to hear.

The three of them arrived at the café, and Mr. Moore went inside for dinner.

Jack led Elizabeth over to the swing and said, "Let's sit out here for a while until the dining area thins out." What he actually meant was, "Let's sit out here until Mr. Moore finishes his dinner and leaves." Jack looked over at Elizabeth, "Did Mr. Moore bother you today?"

"No, I think we were just heading in the same direction," Elizabeth said as she sat close to Jack on the swing. She told him about her day with the children, and how happy she is with the new building. Jack and Elizabeth eventually went inside for dinner, and then both helped Abigail with clearing the tables and washing the dishes. It was getting late, and Elizabeth needed to get some sleep. She walked Jack to the porch to say good night.

"This was a nice evening, Elizabeth. Seemed like we were already married… eating and then clearing the table and washing the dishes together," Jack said as he swept a strand of hair behind her ear, and then kissed her cheek. "I love you very much, Miss Thatcher. I have to say that you seem more relaxed than you were the other day. It's nice to see!"

"I love you too Constable Thornton and I have realized that it is best not to worry too much about things that are not within my control. That will do nothing but cause a problem where there wasn't one before," Elizabeth smiled, as she walked closer and kissed Jack's lips. "Good night, will you walk me to school in the morning?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you in the morning," Jack started down the steps before turning around and saying, "dream of me tonight…"

"I always do," Elizabeth responded.

Elizabeth was up early having a cup of coffee and chatting with Abigail before time to leave for school. She had not yet seen Jack, but gathered her belongings for the day and started out the door. Jack was coming up the steps as she stepped out on the porch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yost stopped me on the way over," Jack said as he leaned over and kissed her good morning.

"What did Mr. Yost want?" She asked.

"He had a telegram for me," Jack said as he started to open the envelope.

"Well, what does it say?" Elizabeth asked.

The stagecoach was early and stopped in front of the Mercantile. The driver hopped down to help their passenger out.

"Jack, what does the telegram say?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Jack…" A voice in the distance was heard.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth, "My Ma is coming for a visit."

"Looks like she's already here…" Elizabeth said, as she took a deep breath, and hoped that the worry she felt would disappear, but realizing that would be too much to hope for.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35- Welcome to the Family?

Chapter 35- Welcome to the Family?

Sarah Thornton, Jack's mother, waved to him, as she started walking over to the café. Jack kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, as he sprinted down the café steps to meet her.

"Oh, Jack, I have missed you so much. Why did it take you so long to let me know about you and Elizabeth? I made arrangements to get here as soon as I received your telegram," Mrs. Thornton said as she reached out and hugged Jack. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She's right over here… Jack pointed to the café, but realizing that Elizabeth was no longer standing on the porch. She was right there. Well, come with me and I will get you some breakfast," Jack took his mother's arm in his and escorted her to the café.

Jack and Mrs. Thornton entered the café, and Abigail greeted them as they sat at the only empty table near the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jack," Abigail said as she brought them both cups, and coffee.

"Abigail, this in my mother, Sarah Thornton…Ma, this is Abigail Stanton," Jack completed his introductions.

"Very pleased to meet you Mrs. Thornton," Abigail smiled as she poured her a cup of coffee.

"Please call me Sarah," Mrs. Thornton said with a smile.

"Well, please call me Abigail. Would you care for some breakfast?" Abigail asked.

Jack chimed in, "Yes, very much so, thank you."

"How do bacon, eggs, fruit and fresh blueberry biscuits sound?" Abigail inquired.

"That sounds perfect, Abigail. Do you know where Elizabeth went?" Jack asked, looking quite puzzled.

"The last time I saw her, she was waiting for you on the porch. I imagine that she left for school," Abigail replied. "I will be right back with your plates."

"Jack, why did Elizabeth run off?" Sarah Thornton asked Jack who clearly had no answer for her.

Abigail returned with their breakfast plates, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you, Abigail. I think we have everything we need," Jack responded.

They enjoyed their breakfast, talking about home, Elizabeth, and of course, Rosemary. Jack was somewhat concerned about how Elizabeth's disappearance would impact his mother's impression of her.

They finished their breakfast, and drank a second cup of coffee before Jack escorted his mother to the saloon to obtain a room.

"Mr. Trevoy…this is my mother, Sarah Thornton, and I would like to secure lodging for her in a nice, quiet and safe room please," Jack said as he emphasized "safe."

"Certainly, Constable. I have several vacant rooms available. I will put her at the end of the hall in Room #10. There are no occupants in Rooms #7-#9, so it should be reasonably quiet," Mr. Trevoy responded.

Jack took his mother's baggage up to her room, turning to head for the door, "I'll let you get settled. I'm going to make my rounds, and I will be back to see you a little later. If you need anything, go see Abigail."

"Be careful, Jack. I will see you later, and I hope that Elizabeth will make an appearance," she responded.

Jack wanted to talk with Elizabeth. He didn't understand why she left without meeting his mother. He knew he was later getting to the café, and maybe she was therefore late for school, but "she could have waited a few minutes in order to meet Ma," he thought to himself. Jack rode out of town heading toward the school. Peeking in the door, he was quite relieved to see Elizabeth sitting at her desk, and the children in the middle of a lesson. Realizing that now was not the time to interrupt her day, he left to complete his rounds.

Later in the day, Jack stopped back by the school. Walking inside, he found Elizabeth erasing the blackboard, "why did you leave this morning without meeting Ma?"

Obviously startled, Elizabeth spun around, dropping the rag she was using to clean the blackboard. "Oh, you scared me, Jack. Don't you remember that you aren't supposed to sneak up on people?"

Jack walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her for a hug, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Why did you leave this morning without saying goodbye?" Jack asked again as he picked up her cleaning rag and hung it on the blackboard.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, trying to choose her words wisely. "Jack, I was already fifteen minutes late for school. I knew that you would want to spend time with your mother, and wouldn't be able to walk with me. I just assumed that I would meet her tonight."

"Are you done for the day? If so, I would love to walk you home," Jack said as he leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I'm done for the day, and I would love for you to walk me home," Elizabeth said as she draped her arm through his, grabbing her empty basket on the way out the door.

Jack wanted to bring up his mother's visit, but was concerned to do so... "I guess we were both surprised to see my Ma this morning."

Elizabeth pulled his arm tighter to her, "you had no idea that she was coming? A little notice would have been nice. I'm looking forward to meeting her Jack, but what if she doesn't like me? I mean, I think most women don't believe that their son's companion is worthy of him." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, and rolled her eyes when she said, "What is there really for a mother to love about me… I mean I know my mother loves me, but your mother is looking out for your best interest…wanting someone who can cook, and sew. We know that those are not my strong points."

Jack stopped, turned Elizabeth to face him, looking deep into her eyes he said, "Elizabeth, any parent would be so happy to have you in their family. Ma knows how happy you make me…I'm a different person than I was before you. Please don't worry, Elizabeth…She is going to love you." Jack leaned over, kissing Elizabeth gently on her lips. He backed away slightly before pulling her in tightly for a hug, whispering in her ear, "Everything will be fine. I love you, and that's all that matters."

Elizabeth tugged on his arm, and started walking home and said, "Let's get this over with."

"Elizabeth, you act like it's a trip to the dentist to have a tooth pulled. She's just my Ma…I met your parents, and I'm still standing," Jack said, laughing slightly to lighten the mood.

"That's different, Jack. I knew they would love you," she said.

Jack simply shook his head back and forth as they started back on their walk home. They reached the café, and as Elizabeth went inside, Jack said, "We will be back later for dinner."

"Great, looking forward to it," Elizabeth whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth went straight to her room. It had been a busy day, and with Mrs. Thornton in town, she had a lot on her mind as well. She stretched out on her bed, and soon drifted off to sleep. She awoke a short while later, having had a horrible dream. She couldn't remember it, but knew it had to do with Mrs. Thornton, and her feeling that Elizabeth was not good enough for Jack. Unfortunately, this would set the tone for her meeting of her future mother-in-law.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called to her from the doorway. "My mother is looking forward to meeting you. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Give me a few minutes Jack. I'll be right out," Elizabeth answered.

"Hey…It will be fine. She is going to love you, don't worry," Jack said, as he tried to put her mind at ease.

Elizabeth came out to the dining room, and walked over to their table. Jack stood and pulled out a chair for Elizabeth.

"Ma, this is Elizabeth Thatcher… Elizabeth, this is my Ma, Sarah Thornton," Jack was finally able to introduce the two most important women in his life to each other.

Elizabeth and Mrs. Thornton exchanged pleasantries with each other. Elizabeth was beginning to feel a little more comfortable, as they all talked about education, family, children, hopes and dreams. Jack excused himself to go into the kitchen for more coffee.

After he left the table, Mrs. Thornton said, "Elizabeth, I am very happy that we met, and I do know how Jack feels about you. If you wouldn't mind, I haven't seen him in quite some time, and I would love to have some time with him alone. Would you mind?

"No ma'am, I don't mind at all. I'm sure that you two have a lot to talk about," Elizabeth responded, trying not to appear concerned about the alone time she was requesting with Jack.

Jack returned to the table with a tray containing more coffee and three slices of apple pie. As he started to serve the dessert, Elizabeth feeling suddenly uncomfortable around Mrs. Thornton, stood up and excused herself.

"Thank you, Jack, but I don't care for any dessert. I will excuse myself, and you enjoy your time together." Elizabeth was trying to get out of the room before she felt the need to cry.

Jack stood to go after Elizabeth, but his mother grabbed his hand, "let her alone, son. She apparently has some thinking she needs to do." Jack and Mrs. Thornton ate their pie and drank their coffee. Jack kept looking back toward the kitchen, hoping to see Elizabeth emerge.

"Jack would you take me for a walk around your lovely town?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

Jack stood, taking his mother's arm in his, and they headed out the café door. They stood out of the porch talking.

"Well Jack; tell me more about Elizabeth… Why is she the one you want to marry? Mrs. Thornton asked.

"Ma, I don't know what happened with Elizabeth. Please don't hold that against her. She is quite dedicated to her students; well actually to everyone she meets. Elizabeth is caring, considerate, intelligent, thoughtful, and family oriented, and she is the most beautiful woman," Jack couldn't help expounding on all of Elizabeth's virtues."

"Well son, I am very happy to hear that you listed beauty at the end. I wouldn't want you to be interested in her just because she is a beautiful woman," Mrs. Thornton reached over and squeezed Jack's hand. "What is the difference between how you feel about Elizabeth, and what you felt for Rosemary?"

"There is no comparison, Ma. I think with Rosemary, we had known each for so long, and marriage was the next logical step. Logical in the sense of time spent together, but I don't believe that I loved her. I'm thankful that she broke up with me."

"Marrying her would be a big mistake, Jack," Mrs. Thornton said.

Jack and his mother were deep in conversation and had no idea that Elizabeth was standing in the doorway of the café. Hearing Mrs. Thornton's response, Elizabeth assuming that she was referring to her, stepped out on the porch to say her peace. "Mrs. Thornton, I know we have just met, and you know nothing about me other than what Jack has told you, or what you see. I love Jack, and I want nothing more than to be his wife. I can't believe that you would come here, and in a matter of a day decide that he would make a mistake if he married me…"

"Elizabeth, wait…" Jack tried to interrupt her.

"No Jack, I have decided that I am meeting my fears head on, and instead of hiding, I'm saying how I feel…" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Mrs. Thornton, I know that you knew Rosemary very well, but you need to know, I had nothing to do with their relationship falling apart. When she showed up in Coal Valley, I stepped out of the picture, because if it was meant for Jack to be with her, then I would not stand in their way. Jack chose me, but if you are not able to welcome me as a member of your family, I will have to accept that. I will never come between you and Jack. Family means way too much to me to ever do that. Jack, us…we… will never work if both of our families are not in agreement. We will need help along the way. Both of our parents have had long lasting marriages…something to be proud of and strive for. I just can't do it Jack if your mother is not in favor of us together."

"Elizabeth, you have no idea…" Jack again tried to interrupt her.

"That's all I have to say. I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton that you came all this way for nothing. Well, if nothing else you can enjoy some time with Jack." Tears were falling down her cheeks as she turned and ran inside.

Jack ran after her…

"Jack, stop," his mother yelled to him. "Let me talk with her, son."

"Ma, she has it all wrong. I have to go talk with her…you have no idea the problems we have had just because of misunderstandings," Jack held the door open for his mother, who headed for the kitchen, where she saw Abigail at the sink.

"Abigail, where would I find Elizabeth?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't see her come in, but her bedroom is right there," Abigail said pointing to Elizabeth's door.

"Knock…knock…knock," Mrs. Thornton was hoping that Elizabeth would be willing to talk with her. There was no answer, and she knocked on the door again…still no answer. Mrs. Thornton opened the door slightly, and saw Elizabeth lying across her bed, and it appeared that she was crying. She walked inside, "Elizabeth, may I talk with you?"

"I don't feel like talking anymore, Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth said, refusing to pick her head up from her pillow.

"That's okay, Elizabeth, because I have plenty to say… You are far from the princess that I heard about when Jack first came here. Beautiful, yes, but certainly capable of taking care of yourself, and not in need of a man to do so. I admire your dedication to your students, and family, and especially to my son. Elizabeth, you misunderstood what I said…"

"How can I misunderstand when you say "marrying her would be a big mistake, Jack?" Elizabeth sat up in bed facing Mrs. Thornton.

"Elizabeth, you misunderstood…I was not talking about you, I was referring to Rosemary. It would have been a mistake for Jack to marry Rosemary," Mrs. Thornton said, as she reached out and held Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth, obviously mortified at the speech she had forced Jack and Mrs. Thornton to listen to, closed her eyes, wishing that she could simply fade away. Mrs. Thornton sat down next to Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry," Elizabeth kept apologizing.

Mrs. Thornton leaned back looking in Elizabeth's eyes, "don't you say another word, Elizabeth; any mother would be so happy to know that her son has found someone who loves him as much as you. Your concern for my feelings and love of family tug at my heart. You are everything Jack told me you were, and more. I want to get to know you, Elizabeth, but I love Jack, and I trust his judgment. He loves you more than anything, that's enough for me!"

Jack was outside the door trying to listen to what was happening between his mother and Elizabeth. Suddenly the door opened, and Jack was surprised to see his mother and Elizabeth standing side by side. Elizabeth's eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Jack, you take Elizabeth for a walk. You two need to spend some time together. I'm going to turn in and I will see you both for breakfast," Mrs. Thornton kissed Jack on the cheek and hugged Elizabeth before walking into the dining room.

"Jack go walk her home, I will wait for you on the swing," Elizabeth pushed him out of the kitchen and toward the front café door.

"Ma, wait…let me walk you to your room," Jack caught up with her on the porch. He slid her arm through his and they walked toward the saloon.

"Jack, I'm sorry if my coming here has caused any problems with you and Elizabeth. I'm sure that its stressful meeting your future mother-in-law, but I want to tell you this Jack… If you let that woman get away, then you are not as smart as I've always thought you were. She is perfect for you… Anyone who will stand up to their fiancé's mother has got spirit!" Mrs. Thornton went into her room, watching as Jack took the stairs two at a time, on his way back to Elizabeth, before closing her door and retiring for the night.

Jack ran back to the café, finding Elizabeth sitting in the swing with her head back, and eyes closed. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Why did you let me go on and on telling your mother off without stopping me?" Elizabeth said, clearly embarrassed.

"I tried to tell you, but you were on a roll," Jack said with a laugh. "Elizabeth, you don't have to worry about my mother…she really likes you, and she is happy for us." Jack sat down on the swing, putting his arm around Elizabeth and pulling her closely to him. "I love you," he whispered.

Elizabeth sat up, looking at Jack and said, "How can your mother like me; I just met her, and I've already told her off. I'm so embarrassed, Jack. I don't know what got into me. I heard her say "marrying her would be a big mistake," and I did the worst thing possible, and jumped to conclusions."

Jack turned the conversation away from his mother's visit, in hopes of getting Elizabeth to relax. They sat in the swing with his arm around her rubbing her upper arm with his fingers. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he sang to her while they rocked back and forth in the swing.

Abigail stepped outside to let Jack and Elizabeth know that she was on her way to bed.

"We will make sure that we lock the café when she comes back in for the night, "Jack said as he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head.

"Jack…she's asleep," Abigail laughed.

"I seem to have that effect on her," Jack said as he gently shook Elizabeth, waking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Elizabeth leaned over kissing his lips. "I guess we should say good night."

Jack stood, pulling Elizabeth to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips tenderly, before opening the door and seeing her safely inside.

Elizabeth walked back to her room, and sat on her bed, "I can't believe that with all the praying I have done, and the realization that you should not jump to conclusions, that's exactly what I did," she thought to herself. Elizabeth opened her journal, flipping to her most recent entries, and read…  
"There is a big difference between what you think you know, and what you actually know.  
Take time to obtain all the facts before jumping to conclusions. Too often we think of those situations or people who frighten us most… never giving them the benefit of the doubt. Always strive to be the type of person that you would want to meet. In doing so, you are less likely to be accusatory, and more likely to be accepting."

"I hope that Mrs. Thornton can truly forgive me for my outburst. I guess if nothing else, I am passionate about her son," she thought.

The next morning, Elizabeth was up early getting things ready for school and was lost in her own thoughts. A knock at her door drew her attention away from school matters, "Come in," Elizabeth said, assuming that it was either Jack or Abigail. Mrs. Thornton walked in carrying a package of some type.

"Do you have a few minutes, Elizabeth, before you head off to school?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

"I certainly do. I was hoping that we could have breakfast together," Elizabeth smiled.

Mrs. Thornton walked over to Elizabeth's bed and sat down, patting the side of the bed encouraging Elizabeth to take a seat. Elizabeth sat down beside her. Mrs. Thornton took Elizabeth's hand in hers and smiled. "I hope you were able to sleep last night dear. It was never my intention to come here and cause you any worry. I can see how much you love my son, and I truly have never seen him happier…that has to be attributed to you. Please accept my apologies for any negative reactions you thought you read into my behavior. I would very much like you to accept this from me…" Mrs. Thornton handed Elizabeth a package, hoping that she would accept it as gift welcoming her to the family.

The package was heavy and Elizabeth had no idea what it could be. She opened the package and smiled at the most beautiful handmade quilt she had ever seen. It was an off white color, with green leaf trim, and covered in Lilacs. "You made this? Mrs. Thornton…It's beautiful."

"Thank you. After Jack told me about you, I started working on it. I could see through his letters that he was falling in love with you, and it wouldn't be long before he asked you to marry him. One more thing, Elizabeth, please call me Sarah."

Elizabeth smiled…Thank you so much for the quilt, Mrs. Thornton, uh Sarah. This will be a beautiful addition to our home. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Elizabeth and Sarah walked into the dining room and sat at a table by the window. "I wonder where Jack is," Elizabeth thought. The two women sat and were enjoying a cup of coffee when Jack walked in.

"Ma, I walked over to your room to get you. I was worried when I knocked and you didn't answer," Jack sat down to join them.

"Jack… your mother, I mean, Sarah, brought me the most beautiful handmade quilt," Elizabeth said as she reached over squeezing Sarah's hand.

"Does that mean…" Jack started to comment.

Sarah smiled at Jack, turned to Elizabeth and said, "Yes… Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36- Teacher of the Year

Chapter 36- Teacher of the Year

Sarah, Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed breakfast before Elizabeth excused herself and headed to school.

"I'll see you both later this afternoon. Jack please be careful today," Elizabeth said as she hugged Sarah, and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek. She grabbed her basket and headed off for school.

"What are you looking at, Ma?" Jack asked his mother, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Jack aren't you going to walk Elizabeth to school? You certainly don't need to keep me company, son," Sarah sent Jack out the door to catch up with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had only gotten a short distance away when Jack ran up behind her, "Elizabeth," he yelled, catching up to her, and draping her arm through his. He took the loaded basket from her hand, and they continued their walk to the schoolhouse.

"You didn't need to walk with me, Jack. I know you want to spend as much time as you can with your mother," Elizabeth said, but knowing that she was quite happy to have this time alone with him.

They made their way to the schoolhouse; Jack walked her inside, and kissed her on the lips before turning around, and heading for the door. When he reached the door he turned back to her, "I love you Miss Thatcher," and he was out the door before she could answer. He continued on his way back to town to start his rounds.

Elizabeth went to her desk, sat down and began looking through her lesson plan for the day. The door flew open, and the children began filing in. They placed their lunch pails on the back table, and took their seats.

"Good morning, children, Elizabeth smiled as she acknowledged each of the children who entered the building. She went through their lessons for Spelling, and Arithmetic, before releasing the children for lunch and recess. She sat outside on the bench enjoying the sunshine…

"May I join you Miss Thatcher?" A familiar voice was heard behind her, causing Elizabeth to turn around.

"Jack, what are you doing here? She asked.

Jack sat down on the bench beside her, "I finished with my rounds on this side of town, and I thought I would come and share lunch with you. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay…I always enjoy spending time with you. But since you don't have any lunch, I'll be happy to share mine with you," Elizabeth handed Jack half of her sandwich, several cookies, homemade by Abigail, and an orange. They sat, enjoying each other's company, and watching the children run and play.

"Well, Miss Thatcher, I need to get back to my rounds. Will you have dinner with me this evening?" Jack asked as he mounted his horse.

"Most definitely, Constable," Elizabeth responded with a smile. She watched Jack disappear through the trees, and returned her eyes to the children… "Okay, recess is over. Let's head back inside."

The children filed in and took their seats. Elizabeth continued the lessons of the day, finishing the afternoon with a science experiment on making a candle. She showed the children how the wax, in hard form would become liquid when heated, and molded into any shape before hardening again when cooled. Each child made their own candle, and then had a present to take home to their mothers to be burned later.

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher," each child remarked as they left the schoolhouse at the end of the day. They all ran down the street with their friends, heading home to complete their chores before dinner.

Elizabeth went back inside to clean up the classroom before heading home. She heard the door open, and assumed that it was Jack returning to walk her back to town. She was surprised when she turned and it was a man she had not seen before. "May I help you, sir?" She asked.

"I am looking for Miss Thatcher? My name is Brantley Barrow, and I'm from the School Board," he responded.

"I'm Elizabeth Thatcher," she said as she walked over to shake his hand. "How may I help you, Mr. Barrow?"

"Well, actually, I'm here to help you!" He replied.

"Really? How so?" She asked.

"I don't know if you are familiar with the Martin J. Christiansen Teacher of the Year award, but you have been nominated," Mr. Barrow handed her a letter explaining the event, and the arrangements that had been made for her. "I hope that you will be able to attend."

Elizabeth stood in shock… "Who nominated me?" She asked.

"Well, I am not at liberty to say, but I will tell you that your community considers themselves to be truly blessed to have you here teaching their children," he said with a smile. "We will need to know by the beginning of next week if you will be attending the ceremony in Toronto."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Barrow. This is quite exciting, and I will definitely let you know if I can make arrangements to attend," Elizabeth shook his hand as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Thatcher, your travel arrangements and hotel reservations are all included in the letter. Congratulations!" Mr. Barrow smiled as he walked out the door, climbed onto his buggy and headed to his next destination.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, opening the letter and perusing the information contained within.  
"Dear Miss Elizabeth Thatcher,

The General Board of Education is very proud to advise that you have been nominated for the Martin J. Christiansen Teacher of the Year award. This award ceremony will be held on Saturday, September 23rd, at the Prince George Hotel, on the corner of King and York Streets, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It is our hope that the enclosed travel and hotel arrangements will meet with your schedule. Your attendance is anticipated.

Sincerely,

Samuel Turlington  
Board President"

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and smiled…dreaming about the magical evening she would have. Truly, winning was not expected, and simply being nominated was an honor.

"Are you sleeping?" A voice was heard in the distance.

"Jack, you are not going to believe what happened today…" Elizabeth went on explaining about her wonderful news and showing him the letter that Mr. Barrow had hand delivered.

Jack sat on the corner of her desk, reading the letter, and sensing her excitement. "That is wonderful news. I can't imagine anyone being more worthy of the award than you."

"It is so exciting, Jack. Just to be nominated is a true honor," Elizabeth was a bit giddy in her excitement. Elizabeth leaned in and hugged Jack, leaning back slightly to brush his lips with hers. She grabbed his hand and started heading for the door.

"Not yet… One more kiss for the Teacher of the Year," Jack said as he swept his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips met and they were lost in each other if for only a moment. Jack wrapped her arm through his and they walked outside into the sunshine. The temperatures were beginning to get cooler in the late afternoon…summer was transitioning into fall, and Elizabeth had forgotten to bring her wrap. Jack was now off duty; he took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders. They walked arm in arm, and he dropped her off at the café, seeing that she was safely inside before heading to the jail to change for dinner.

Elizabeth walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where she found Abigail and Sarah cooking the food for the evening diners. "Elizabeth, there is an apron there. Would you like to help us with the dinner?" Sarah asked, having no idea of Elizabeth's poor luck in the kitchen.

"As much as I would like to, Sarah, cooking is not one of my talents," Elizabeth said as she sat down, pulling the letter from her otherwise empty basket.

"Well dear, we need to help you learn to cook. I certainly don't want you or Jack to starve once you are married, and I doubt that you want me to move in with you so that I can feed you," Sarah said with a smile.

The excitement that Elizabeth felt before entering the café was now replaced by a frown and furrowed brow. "I'm going to change clothes, and I will be glad to help serve the dinners for you. I believe that your customers will feel better knowing that I have not come in contact during the preparing of their food." Elizabeth turned and walked into her bedroom to change.

"Is she serious, Abigail?" Sarah asked.

Abigail smiled… "Unfortunately for her the answer would be 'yes.' She tries so hard, but she has had some unfortunate luck when it comes to cooking. As her friend, I will just ask you to be careful when you talk with her about learning to cook. She feels like a failure in this area, and it has caused some problems between her and Jack."

"What…she and Jack have argued because she can't cook?" Sarah asked.

Abigail poured cups of coffee for Sarah and herself, and they both sat down at the kitchen table. "It's more Elizabeth arguing that she is not good enough for Jack. He has been wonderful about her lack of cooking ability. I have seen him eat food, and tell her that it was wonderful, when clearly it couldn't have been. Elizabeth puts too much pressure on herself. We both know that learning to cook takes time, and most of all…patience."

Sarah took a sip of her coffee, and said, "Maybe while I'm here, I can give her a few lessons too. Help her learn some of Jack's favorite foods."

"I'm sure that Elizabeth would appreciate that," Abigail responded with a smile.

The dinner crowd started to file into the café. Abigail went out to start taking orders, but she told Sarah to sit still, "Helping me cook the dinner was enough. I don't want you to take your time away from Jack to serve my customers."

Elizabeth changed and stepped back into the kitchen finding Sarah seated at the table finishing her cup of coffee.

"Elizabeth, sit here with me for a moment. I'd like to talk with you," Sarah tapped on the table at the seat across from her to encourage Elizabeth to sit down.

Elizabeth felt a pit in her stomach as she couldn't imagine this conversation going well. She wanted to tell everyone about her Teacher of the Year nomination, but now that Sarah knew she couldn't cook, she felt that as a mother, looking out for her son, she may see domestic responsibilities as being more important. "Yes, ma'am, what would you like to discuss?"

"Nothing in particular, dear," Sarah reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, trying to put her at ease. "Well, actually, I'd like to talk with you about your cooking ability..."

"Or actually my lack thereof," Elizabeth responded.

"Dear, you must realize that coming from your background, there was obviously not the push to teach you some of those skills. That's no one's fault, but you need to understand that very few people are born with the ability to cook. Please don't be too hard on yourself. Abigail and I will help you." Sarah said with an encouraging tone.

'Thank you," Elizabeth said with a smile as she got up from the table, gathered cups and a pot of coffee to take out into the dining room. As she walked passed Sarah, she stopped, put the tray on the table, and sat down next to Sarah. "I very much want to learn how to cook. Jack keeps saying that it isn't important to him…"

"Oh dear, a man will always tell you that, but they never mean it," Sarah replied, not realizing the depth of Elizabeth's insecurities about her cooking.

Elizabeth felt sick… She had returned from school today with wonderful news, but chose not to share it once the conversation in the kitchen shifted to what she viewed as her inadequacy. She picked up the tray and headed out to the dining room, hoping to be useful to Abigail. She placed coffee cups on the tables, and poured beverages as needed.

Jack came into the café for dinner, "Sit with me, Elizabeth," he took her by the arm leading her to an empty table.

"I'm helping Abigail right now, but I will let your mother know you are here, and she will have dinner with you…" Elizabeth responded as she turned to head for the kitchen.

"What happened?" Jack spoke softly as he grabbed her arm.

"Nothing…Your mother will be out in a few minutes," Elizabeth responded, as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Jack could see that the sparkle in her eye from this afternoon was now gone. "I don't know what happened, but I'm certainly going to find out."

Sarah came out and approached the table. Jack stood, pulling out a chair for her. Elizabeth came over to the table to take their dinner orders.

"Aren't you going to join us for dinner?" Jack asked.

"I would, but I promised Abigail that I would help her when the dinner crowd arrived," Elizabeth answered, as Jack and Sarah looked around, only seeing three tables, including theirs, occupied.

Elizabeth took orders from the other two tables and returned to the kitchen to prepare their plates.

"Did something happen when Elizabeth came home from school Ma?" Jack asked, obviously concerned.

"No dear, why do you ask?" Sarah replied.

Jack, speaking softly said, "She was very happy when I walked her home. Now she looks like she has a heavy weight on her shoulders."

"When she came in, Abigail and I were in the kitchen preparing the food for tonight's dinner. I asked Elizabeth to help us… I was so surprised to learn that she doesn't know how to cook, Jack," Sarah said, trying to explain what she knew. "I offered to help teach her."

Jack now understood what Elizabeth had on her mind…what had replaced her wonderful, exciting news, with thoughts of doom. He knew the trouble he'd had proving to Elizabeth that he loved her, just her, and that would never change, whether she could cook or not. "She knows I love her, Ma, and I don't care that she can't cook.

"Oh Jack, she told me you didn't care that she couldn't cook. That was so sweet of you, but you know you don't mean that," Sarah said with a soft laugh. "Every man expects his wife to know how to cook, son."

Jack wanted to talk with his mother… needed to talk with his mother, but the middle of the dining room was not the place. "Would you take a walk with me after dinner?" Jack asked.

"Of course, but wouldn't you rather spend some time with Elizabeth?" Sarah responded.

"Something tells me that she isn't going to want to spend any time with me this evening, Ma," Jack replied knowing that his mother had probably said some things unintentionally to Elizabeth, and that would account for her change in attitude. Jack excused himself from the table and walked into the kitchen. There he saw Elizabeth stirring a pot of vegetables for Abigail. "Is something wrong?" he asked…all the while knowing that there was.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and halfheartedly smiled, "nothing that you haven't already heard before." She turned around and started stirring the contents in the pot again.

Jack walked up and put his arm around her waist, leaning in and whispered in her ear, "I don't know what Ma said to you, but she didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure. Would you go for a walk with me in a little while?" He asked.

Elizabeth turned to face Jack, "I would, but I have had an exhausting day. You spend some time with your mother, and I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then turned back to continue stirring the pot.

Jack started walking back to the dining room. Before leaving the kitchen he stopped, and turned around, "are we okay, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth chose not to look at Jack, but responded simply by saying, "we're fine."

Jack joined his mother at the table and waited for her to finish her dinner. They drank a cup of coffee, and then headed out for a walk.

"Ma, I need to know exactly what was said to Elizabeth this afternoon," Jack asked as they took a walk around town.

Sarah stopped in the middle of the street looking quite perplexed, "what's wrong, Jack?"

"Ma, Elizabeth received some wonderful news today at school, and she was so excited when I dropped her off at the café. I see her later and her whole attitude has changed, and she hasn't told anyone about her nomination," Jack spoke softly to keep others in the street from hearing his conversation.

"Nomination…What nomination?" Sarah asked.

"Elizabeth has been nominated for Teacher of the Year, and I'm so proud of her," Jack said with a big smile. "I need to know what happened that caused her to be distant to all of us."

"All I know Jack, is that Elizabeth told me that you don't care if she can cook or not. I just said that it was sweet of you to say that, but every man wants his wife to be able to cook. Did I say something wrong, Jack?" She asked.

"I'm not like every other man, Ma. I know you said what you feel; I'm sure you meant nothing by it, but Elizabeth has some real insecurities about her inability to cook," Jack hoped he could get his mother to understand. "I love Elizabeth, cook or no cook. I would rather eat raw turnips every day with Elizabeth in my life, than a chef prepared meal daily without her."

"Jack that is a beautiful sentiment, but you don't mean it. You can't eat raw turnips every day," Sarah replied.

"Ma, you know what I mean… I have faith in Elizabeth, and I believe that she will learn to cook, but that's not why I love her." Jack took his mother's arm and led her over to the jail where they sat on the porch to finish their talk. "Ma, I love her because she makes me smile; she always puts others before herself, she is kind, thoughtful, and she makes me want to be a better person. None of those things has to do with whether or not she can cook."

"You are right, son. I'm sorry if I upset your Elizabeth. She does bring out the best in you, and you are a happier man since you met her. For that I am grateful," Sarah apologized, and said, "I need to go talk with Elizabeth…Tell her how sorry I am, and that I meant no harm."

"Maybe tomorrow, Ma. She said that she was tired and wanted to turn in early," Jack encouraged his mother to wait until tomorrow to talk with Elizabeth. "Let me walk you back to your room," Jack said as he stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet. He escorted his mother back to the saloon. As he passed the café, he observed Elizabeth sitting in the swing.

Unable to settle in for the night, Elizabeth took a blanket outside and sat in their swing. Her mind was spinning… Elizabeth knew that she loved Jack with all of her heart, but would that be enough. "Wouldn't there come a time when he was tired of doing the cooking or eating burnt or under cooked food?" She thought. Elizabeth closed her eyes and continued to rock back and forth in the swing.

"Unable to sleep?" Jack asked as he approached the swing.

"Hi, did you have a nice walk with your mother?" Elizabeth asked as she raised her blanket for him to join her on the swing.

"We had a very nice talk, and I believe that she wants to apologize to you for an unintentional comment she made that appears to have upset you," Jack said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her toward him. He leaned over, gently kissing her lips.

Elizabeth leaned against his chest, as they continued to rock back and forth. "Jack, I vow that I will continue to try to learn to cook, but I can't promise that I will be successful. It's just when your mother said that you, like all men, want a woman who can cook; I couldn't help but feel that she was right. I know, Jack, that whether I cook or not has nothing to do with your love for me. Truly if all it took was love, you would have wonderful meals prepared daily. I just don't like disappointing your mother. I want to be everything to you that she knows you deserve."

Jack placed his hand on her chin turning her to face him, "Elizabeth, if I could give you one thing, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes…Then you would realize just how special and important you are to me." They each leaned toward the other touching their lips and kissing under the light of a million stars.

It was getting late and he knew Elizabeth was tired. Jack stood and took her arm, helping her to her feet. "It's time for you to turn in and get some sleep." He walked her to the door, "just remember this," Jack said as he placed his hands on either side of her face, and leaned toward her, tenderly kissing her lips… "Elizabeth, I know I am not your first love, or your first kiss, but I want you to know that all I want is to be your last everything." Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, leaning back slightly to place tender kisses from her cheek down to her neck, putting a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Jack," Elizabeth said as she slipped into the café. She walked to the kitchen, and found it empty. She walked back to the front door, watching Jack as he walked back to the jail, and locking it before retiring to bed. She pulled out her journal, and began to write…  
"Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes it's the soft voice you hear at the end of the day saying that you will try again tomorrow."

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37- Character vs Reputation

Chapter 37- Character vs. Reputation

Elizabeth lay in bed inhaling deeply the smell of coffee brewing; causing her to spring out of bed, and ready herself for school. She gathered everything she needed for her lessons, including several items for the science experiment she planned for the children after lunch. Knowing that the weather was starting to change, Elizabeth also grabbed her shawl and headed out into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Have a seat dear, I will have breakfast ready in a moment," Elizabeth was surprised to see Sarah at the stove preparing to fry bacon and eggs. Jack was already seated at the table. He stood as Elizabeth set her things down, pulled her chair out next to him, and safely glided it back to the table.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Good morning, Miss Thatcher," then whispering "Teacher of the Year," bringing a twinkle to Elizabeth's eyes.

Abigail came in from the dining room with several breakfast orders.

"Well either everyone has gotten an early start, or I am running quite late this morning," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Sarah brought Elizabeth and Jack their plates and she sat down across from them… "Elizabeth, I owe you a profound apology. I did not mean to upset you yesterday with my ramblings of cooking, and what men expect from women." Sarah took Elizabeth's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "Jack reminded me of why he loves you; all of those reasons are special, but none of them has to do with cooking. I appreciate you for what you are to my son; what you bring to his life, and for bringing that light to his eyes whenever he thinks of you."

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist; he wanted her to feel his touch. He could see tears welling in her eyes, as she gently wiped them from her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, I love Jack; I do want the very best for him, and I do believe he has found that with you. Please accept my apology dear. I meant no harm…" Sarah was crying now as well.

Jack took Elizabeth's and his mother's hands in his and squeezed them. He smiled and said, "You two are the most important people in my life. I love you both so much."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's lips, "I love you too," she said. She looked at Sarah, wiping the tears from her eyes, and said, "Sarah, no one wishes that I could cook more than me. I will never give up trying, but I can't guarantee that I will ever be as good a cook as you and Abigail. What I can promise you is that I will love your son with everything I am until I take my last breath."

Sarah got up from her seat, walked over to Elizabeth who was also now standing, and they hugged each other tightly. "Elizabeth, you and Jack need to finish your breakfast and get going…It's getting late, and I know you don't want to be late for school," Sarah said as she hurried them along.

Elizabeth finished her coffee, took her plate to the sink, hugged Sarah, kissed Jack, and headed out the front door. She barely made it to the bottom of the steps before Jack was beside her, holding her hand and carrying her now full basket. Jack saw her to the school, walked her inside and sat her basket on the table. "What is all of this stuff in the basket?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Was it too heavy for you Constable?"

Jack smiled back at her, "No, but there are a lot of different things in there. Did you bring our lunch?"

"Our lunch? She asked with a giggle. "I brought enough in case you come by, Jack. Now you better get moving, or you won't finish your rounds until after dinner."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, obviously leaving them both wanting more. He walked to the door, turned around and said, "Miss Thatcher…I love you!" He turned and was out the door before she could respond

"I love you too… more than you will ever know," she whispered.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, unpacking the items she brought from home that will be used in the science experiment this afternoon. Suddenly the door opened, and the children started filing in…"Good morning children."

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," the children said practically in unison. They placed their lunch pails on the back table and headed for their seats, ready to start the day.

"We will start the day with our Spelling test…I hope you studied," Elizabeth stated, which was met by moans and groans from the majority of the children. "Let's get this out of the way…I have some exciting things for us to do today."

Once the Spelling test was completed, they moved on to Arithmetic, and then History, before breaking for lunch and recess. The children ran for their lunch pails, and out the door they scurried. Elizabeth grabbed her basket, and headed out the door. There, sitting on the bench was Jack, waiting to share lunch with her.

"Good afternoon, Jack, so glad that you could join me. She pulled a plate from her basket, and gave Jack some of her fried chicken, an apple, lemonade, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

They both sat enjoying their lunch and this time together. "Jack…I need to decide about attending the awards ceremony. It's next Saturday, but I would have to leave for Toronto no later than Friday."

Jack, seeing the excitement in her eyes said, "I think you have to go, Elizabeth. This is an opportunity that I don't think you can pass up."

"Would you come with me?" She asked.

Jack took her hand in his, and said, "I would love to go with you, but I don't know that it's a good idea. I mean, we aren't married yet, and I wouldn't want anyone casting disparaging glances your way."

Elizabeth looked at him and smirked, "I wasn't expecting us to share the hotel room, Jack. We would need to get you a room, and your transportation. That wouldn't be too bad…mine is already covered."

"I would love to share this experience with you," he said. "Let me think about it, and see if I can make arrangements to be away. I will let you know this evening."

They both stood; Jack kissed her goodbye as he mounted his horse and rode off to complete his rounds. The children waved with some of them yelling, "Goodbye Mountie Jack."

Elizabeth called the children inside as lunch and recess were now over. The children paraded back into the schoolhouse, taking their seats to begin their afternoon instruction. Elizabeth completed a lesson on verbs in English, and then went to her basket where she pulled out several items for their science experiment. The children gathered around as she showed them white carnations, blue, orange and mauve food coloring, several clear containers, water and a knife.

"What are we making today, Miss Thatcher," Emily asked.

"Today children, we are going to observe how plants drink," she responded. "Okay, now I need you to break up into three groups."

Elizabeth walked around placing three clear cups with water, and three carnations with each group. Each group placed 4 drops of the coloring in each of the containers of water, and the older children placed a fresh diagonal cut in the stem of each carnation. The carnations were then put in the containers and the children watched as the white flowers changed to blue, orange and mauve, depending on the coloring in the container.

The children laughed and giggled as they watched the flowers change colors. Once the experiment was completed, they talked about how plants get their nutrients. They cleaned up their messes, and Elizabeth excused them for the day.

Elizabeth went back to her desk, gathering items she wanted to take home, grabbed her shawl, and headed for the door. She stepped outside, hoping to see Jack waiting for her, but he was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth put on her shawl, and started home. On her way to the café, she walked through the tree lined opening to the property Jack had purchased for their home. She stood on the top of the low hill dreaming of the home that would be built, and the family they will be raising there. She was lost in thought and did not hear Jack ride up behind her.

Jack walked up behind her, placing his arms around her…not meaning to, but enclosing her arms inside his as well. Before Elizabeth could even scream, she slammed her heel into his foot, causing Jack to release her and back away quickly.

"Jack, have you not learned that you don't sneak up on me? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Elizabeth rushed over to Jack who was on the ground holding his foot.

"Elizabeth, those shoes are weapons… I'm sorry, I thought you heard me, I know, I should have learned my lesson," Jack said as he stood up with his hands in the air. He limped up to her, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jack…You scared me," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was on my way back to the café, and I thought I would come by and visit where our home will be," Elizabeth responded.

Jack took her by the hand and he walked her around, showing her how he envisioned their home, placement of rooms for their children, their family room, and their bedroom. They sat down by the creek, and talked about their dreams for the future.

"How many children would you like to have, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled, holding up two fingers…

"Hmmm, two children, a boy and a girl would be nice," Jack said as he glanced out over the creek. Looking back he observed that Elizabeth was laughing and now holding up five fingers… "Five children?"

"Jack, I don't know… I think whatever we are blessed to welcome into our lives we should be thankful for. Jack, what if we have no children?" She asked.

"That won't happen, Elizabeth. I see us with at least two children, but if it is God's plan that we not have children…my life with you will be enough," Jack responded as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, laid her back on the green grass, and kissed her passionately. The soft moans she released only fueled the fire felt between them. Realizing that they were getting carried away, Elizabeth placed her hand on Jack's chest, pushing him back slightly, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I love you so much, and sometimes…well no, most of the time…well no, in all honesty, all of the time it is difficult to contain myself when I'm around you," Jack said as he stood, helping Elizabeth to her feet. "I'd better get you back to the café… It's starting to get dark, Abigail will be worried."

They walked arm in arm through the tree lined opening, and back to town. Jack kissed Elizabeth as he dropped her off at the café, and proceeded to the Livery to care for his horse.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Jack. I would love to have dinner with you and Sarah," she responded.

Jack, happy to have his mother in town, but looking a bit disappointed at having to share his time with Elizabeth said, "Will you take a walk with me later?"

"Yes, I would love to take a walk with you. We have a lot to discuss…" Elizabeth replied as she headed into the café, turning and smiling at Jack as she closed the door.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and sat at the table watching Abigail and Sarah fixing the dinner meals. Sarah walked over and sat beside Elizabeth…

"Jack told me that you have some wonderful news. Would you please share it with us? Sarah asked Elizabeth, although she already knew.

Abigail was stunned that Elizabeth had news but hadn't shared it with her yet. She stopped stirring the pot of greens, taking the food off the stove, and came to sit down at the table.

"I apparently have been nominated for the Martin J. Christiansen Teacher of the Year award," Elizabeth was exuberant, and the twinkle in her eye lit up the room.

Abigail got up from her seat, and rushed over to hug Elizabeth. "They couldn't have picked a better person, Elizabeth. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Abigail, but didn't the townspeople have something to do with my nomination? Elizabeth asked.

"We were advised that nominations were being accepted. I'm not at liberty to say anything other than your community is very happy to have you teaching the children," Abigail responded.

"I am truly blessed to have simply been nominated," Elizabeth said. "The awards ceremony is next weekend. If I go, I would need to leave on Thursday or Friday at the latest. My travel arrangements have been provided, but I did invite Jack to go with me."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Elizabeth? I mean, you don't want to send out the wrong message to the School Board, or the parents here in Coal Valley. A woman has to be very careful to maintain her reputation, dear!"

"Sarah, we will be staying in separate rooms…there will be nothing improper between Jack and me," Elizabeth said with a matter of fact tone.

"I certainly don't doubt that, Elizabeth. I was just looking out for you, dear," Sarah said as she gave Elizabeth a non approving look.

"Well, I don't even know if I'm going, so it may be a moot point anyway," Elizabeth said as she headed for her room to change her clothes.

"Abigail, I'm not certain that I approve of Jack going out of town with Elizabeth," Sarah said as she began folding towels, putting up plates and cups…anything to keep herself busy.

Abigail smiled, "Sarah, you know your son, and I know Elizabeth, and both of them are very honorable people. If there was ever a concern that Jack and Elizabeth would act improper, they have had opportunities. They both have respect for the other."

Both women dropped the subject which pleased Elizabeth greatly. She was afraid to come back out into the kitchen, but knew that she couldn't spend the rest of her life in her room.

Elizabeth walked out of her room, and found Jack walking into the kitchen. "Where is your mother," she asked.

"She is sitting at a table in the dining room. Are you going to join us for dinner?" Jack responded.

"Jack, I'm not sure if you are able to go with me to the awards ceremony, but your mother is not in favor of us traveling alone together," Elizabeth provided Jack with this necessary information. "I mean what does she think is going to happen?"

Jack tilted his head, raised his eyebrows, and smirked…

"Stop that Jack. You know nothing improper would happen," Elizabeth smiled as she took her finger and poked Jack in the chest.

Jack took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger. He smiled and then led her to their table where he pulled her chair out for her to sit. The three of them ate their dinner without discussing the awards ceremony.

"Jack, I have had a long day. Would you walk me home please?" Sarah asked.

"Certainly Ma. Elizabeth, I'll be back in a little while," Jack said as he helped Sarah up from her seat and walked her out onto the porch. "Is something wrong, Ma?" Jack asked.

"Well son, I certainly hope that you are not planning to accompany Elizabeth to her awards ceremony. I know you want to be there for her, but, son you need to be concerned about how improper this will look." Sarah was adamant. She wrapped her arm through Jack's and they started walking to the saloon.

Jack did not respond to his mother's observation until they reached her room. "Ma, you and Pa raised me to be a kind and respectful man. I love Elizabeth, and I don't want to see her have to make this trip alone. I want to be there to support her and to show her how proud I am of her." Jack said as he sat with his mother in her room. "Ma, the respect a man shows for a women; begins with the respect he shows for his mother. You have nothing to worry about," Jack leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I will see you in the morning, Ma," Jack said as he headed back to the café, and to Elizabeth.

Jack walked into the café, and walked back to the kitchen. There he found Elizabeth washing dishes and helping to clean the dining room. "Do you need some help?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm almost done. Do you have time to sit on the swing for a little while?" She asked.

"Of course…I'll be outside waiting for you," Jack walked over and kissed her on the lips before heading to the front porch.

Elizabeth stepped outside with a blanket and sat next to Jack on the swing…draping the blanket over both of them. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Did your mother talk you out of going with me to Toronto?" She asked.

"No she didn't. She is concerned...mainly about you and how appearances may affect the way others view your character," Jack responded.

"Do you think she is right?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek… "No, I don't think she is right, but I also know that we have no control over what other people think. So, for that I am concerned for your reputation if I went with you."

Elizabeth stood and walked toward the café door. As she opened the door, she turned and said, "I'll be glad to go by myself, Jack, and I appreciate you being concerned for my reputation. I'm a good person, Jack… We are good people. One thing I want you to know… I am much more concerned with my character than my reputation; for my character is what I truly am, and my reputation is simply based on what others think I am. Like you said, I have no control over what people think of me, and I choose not to live my life trying to fit in their mold. All I can do is act appropriately, and in doing so I will have no regrets!" Elizabeth turned and walked through the door, closing it behind her, leaving Jack sitting in the swing…alone and bewildered.

Jack got up from the swing, and walked in the café. Abigail was in the kitchen preparing the biscuits for tomorrow morning. "Is she in her room?" Jack asked.

Abigail shook her head up and down and smiled.

Jack knocked on her door…

"Come in? Elizabeth responded. "Oh, it's you…"

"Who else is it going to be, Elizabeth?" Jack asked. "Look I'm just looking out for you, Elizabeth. I love you, and for anyone to have a low opinion of you, bothers me."

"I'm just upset Jack because you and your mother are assuming that my reputation will be sullied just because you attend a ceremony with me out of town? I mean, Jack we aren't doing anything that we should be ashamed of. What do you think those busy bodies are saying about us when you escort me out at dusk for our evening walks?"

"They shouldn't be saying anything, because we are doing nothing wrong…" Jack said as a smile came over his face.

"My point exactly," Elizabeth responded.

Jack took Elizabeth's hands in his and said, "Miss Thatcher, if you would still like for me to accompany you to Toronto, I would be honored to be your escort."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck holding him tighter that even she thought possible. "Okay, now you better go," she whispered in his ear, "being in my bedroom is not proper, and we don't want anyone talking…" She said with a giggle.

"Not before I…" Jack started to say.

Elizabeth leaned in kissing him, effectively stopping all of his words.

"I will make my travel and hotel arrangements tomorrow," Jack said as he headed for the door. "Good night…dream of me."

"I always do," Elizabeth whispered, as Jack was already out the door.

Elizabeth sat on her bed, journal in hand and began to write…  
"Trusting is hard, but knowing who to trust, is even harder! However, once you find that one person who makes everything feel so right, you will realize that without them tomorrow would not be worth the wait, and yesterday would not be worth remembering…"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38- Face Your Fears

Chapter 38- Face Your Fears

It was a beautiful Saturday morning; the sun was shining, and there were no clouds in the sky. The sweet sound of birds chirping could be heard through her window. Elizabeth didn't sleep well; her mind was busy thinking about arrangements for her and Jack in Toronto. Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, pulled out her journal and began to write…  
"It's a good thing to get lost at times, lost in thoughts…lost in music…lost in dreams, because you are never truly lost…Like the bird who takes flight, things that are meant to be will always find their way home."

Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to get her day started. Abigail was up working in the kitchen preparing for the breakfast crowd. Elizabeth fixed herself a cup of coffee, and a bowl of oatmeal. Once finished, she took her dishes to the sink, and was on her way to the Mercantile to see Ned Yost. She was concerned because she had previously sent a telegram to her family about the upcoming awards ceremony, but had not yet received a reply. In the distance she heard "Elizabeth," from that familiar voice she loved coming from the direction of the jail.

"Good morning, Jack," She replied, turning around and walking back toward him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Ned Yost about a telegram. I sent one to my mother about the Teacher of the Year ceremony to see if she, Julie and father would be able to attend." she said as she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just checking to see if they have responded yet. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Well, you know I would be glad to follow you anywhere, Miss Thatcher," he draped her arm through his and they headed to see Ned Yost.

Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped in the middle of the street… "Jack, I have the best idea. Our parents haven't met each other. What better way to get them together than for all of us to attend the awards ceremony. They need to meet before the wedding, and you could stay with your mother in the hotel. Oh that would be perfect…" She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck hugging him tightly, giving him no time to respond.

Jack leaned back slightly, smiling at the plans she was making, and the fact that she included his mother. "I will go see Ma now and ask her if she can go with us."

They went their separate ways…Elizabeth to the Mercantile and Jack to the Saloon.

"Good morning, Mr. Yost. Do I have a telegram waiting for me?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Yost reached in the mail slot and pulled out the telegram. "Here you go. It came in late last night. Do you need to send a reply?"

Elizabeth took the telegram, and started for the door. "I will be back later if I need to send a reply."

Jack went up to his mother's room and knocked on the door...

"Who's there?" Jack heard his mother call out.

"It's just me, Ma," Jack responded.

The door opened and Sarah invited Jack inside.

"Ma, Elizabeth had a wonderful idea this morning… Would you consider coming with us to Toronto for the awards ceremony? She is hoping to have her parents there too. You need to meet her family before we get married." Jack was excited, and hoped that his mother would agree to go.

"I would love to go Jack, and it would be wonderful to meet Elizabeth's family," Sarah smiled as she grabbed her shawl. "Let's go get some breakfast, son."

Jack walked his mother over to the café for breakfast, and found Elizabeth sitting in their swing reading her telegram. "I'll be inside shortly, Ma"

"Will your family be able to attend, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as they climbed the steps to the porch.

There was sadness in Elizabeth's eyes, "my father is out of town on business, and mother isn't sure when he will be back. She is sending him a telegram in hopes that he can meet us in Toronto." Elizabeth put the telegram down, and directed her eyes toward Sarah... "Will you be able to go with us Sarah?"

"I would love to, Elizabeth. Thank you for thinking of me. I do hope that your family will be able to attend as well. I look forward to meeting them," Sarah headed into the café, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone on the porch.

Jack sat on the swing with Elizabeth, putting his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head in the nape of his neck. They rocked back and forth in the swing, and he could feel Elizabeth relaxing as he rubbed her upper arm with his fingers. Elizabeth was snuggling deeper into his shoulder, and before long she had drifted off to sleep.

Sarah stepped outside…

"Shh," Jack whispered.

Sarah smiled, and whispered back, "I'm going over to the Mercantile to get supplies for a congratulations cake for Elizabeth." Jack and Elizabeth were still in the swing when Sarah returned… "Jack," she continued to whisper, "she must be exhausted."

Elizabeth's eyes opened and she yawned, stretching her arms out and inadvertently hitting Jack in the face with her elbow… "Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Between your heels and elbows, I will need to learn boxing to protect myself," Jack said with a laugh as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips before she could say anything.

"I love you... But I guess you knew that," Elizabeth said as she stood and headed for the café door.

"Yes, I knew that, but I love hearing you say it…Where are you going?" Jack asked as he stood to join her.

"Just going inside to get you some breakfast," she said as she walked through the door, leaving him standing on the porch.

"I was enjoying myself right here with you," he called out, but she was already gone. Jack walked inside, taking a seat at an empty table.

"Here you go, sir…A slice of ham, scrambled eggs, biscuits, gravy and coffee. Can I get you anything else? Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"You can help me, beautiful…" A voice sounded sharply from behind Jack.

"Jack just sit still, I can handle this," Elizabeth said as she turned to see Mr. Moore seated at the table by the door. "Mr. Moore…Good morning; I don't work here, but I will be glad to get you some coffee or tea, and take your order back to Mrs. Stanton. Anything more than that, and I'm sorry but you will have to look elsewhere."

"Well, Miss Thatcher, I would love a cup of coffee, and I believe I will order what the Constable is having," Mr. Moore was laughing as he insinuated that Elizabeth would be included in the order.

Jack started to stand, but Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned in to whisper, "he doesn't bother me, Jack. I'm okay."

Elizabeth returned from the kitchen with Mr. Moore's coffee and a pot to refill the cups of those customers requesting it. She sat the coffee cup down at Mr. Moore's seat, and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm…

"Crash…" He startled Elizabeth, and she dropped the coffee pot, glass and coffee went everywhere. Jack was no longer willing to be patient, and stood up, pushing Elizabeth behind him.

"Mr. Moore, I believe that you have been told before that improper behavior would not be tolerated here. This is not my café, but I do believe that Mrs. Stanton will want you to eat elsewhere if you are unable to behave yourself." Jack said as he stood uncomfortably close to Mr. Moore.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm, "please, just come with me."

"What's going on out here?" Abigail asked as she entered the dining room. She could see that tensions were high between Jack and Mr. Moore, with Elizabeth apparently caught in the middle. "Mr. Moore, I have told you before, if you are unable to behave yourself, you will need to eat elsewhere. Elizabeth does not work here, and I will not tolerate anyone here, customers, family or friends being treated disrespectfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. Please forgive me Miss Thatcher…Constable!" Mr. Moore responded as he stood and exited the café. He was grumbling as he walked away, down the steps of the porch, "A trip to Toronto may be just what I need."

Jack stood at the door watching him walk away, "I don't trust him. There is something going on there, and I've got to find out what it is. I need to keep a close eye on Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth finished cleaning up the mess on the floor as she turned to observe Jack still standing at the door, and he appeared to be talking. "What did you say, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, hearing him talking softly, but not understanding what he said.

"Nothing…Just talking to myself. Let's finish breakfast and go for a walk," Jack said as he pulled Elizabeth's chair out for her to sit, before he sat himself. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Of course I'm fine, Jack. I need to start taking care of myself. You won't always be around when I need help. Besides, if anyone sneaks up on me, I have shown you what I am capable of," Elizabeth giggled, throwing her arms out to her sides, bending them at the elbow.

"I do have firsthand knowledge of those skills, but Elizabeth I just don't like Mr. Moore treating you like that. He knows we are engaged, yet he still insists on pursuing you," Jack said, obviously concerned. "What's wrong? He asked.

"I didn't say anything before, because I didn't think it mattered, and I didn't want to upset you, but it looks like you already are…" Elizabeth started to explain.

"What?" Jack quickly jumped in not willing to wait on Elizabeth to finish her explanation.

"Don't be so jumpy, Jack'" Elizabeth placed her hand on his, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "Mr. Moore told me that since we weren't married yet, there was no reason for him to back away from me."

"Are you done?" Jack asked as he started to stand.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yes, I guess that's all he said."

"No, I mean are you done with breakfast?" Jack asked again clearly unhappy with the latest information provided by Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm done…Why?" She asked.

Jack took her by the hand, "let's go for a walk," and they headed out the door.

They walked hand in hand toward the lake, unaware that they were being watched.

"Jack you don't need to worry about me…I'm fine," Elizabeth said softly as she wrapped her arm through his and held it tightly.

Jack stopped walking, turned Elizabeth toward him, kissed her lips, and whispered, "I know you are, and I plan to keep it that way." Jack had decided that he would investigate Mr. Moore, because his instinct told him that something wasn't quite right.

Jack and Elizabeth…well mostly Elizabeth, put the thought of Mr. Moore out of their minds, and they enjoyed the rest of their walk. They discussed the trip to Toronto, and how proud Jack was of her. Jack walked Elizabeth back to the café, and headed over to the Mercantile to send a telegram to the Northwest Mining Company to obtain more information on Mr. Moore. Jack also made the necessary travel arrangements for himself and his mother, as well as their hotel reservations for their trip to Toronto.

Elizabeth walked into the café, and the smell of a freshly baked cake pulled her into the kitchen. "What is that heavenly smell?" She looked down at the table and there, on a platter, was a beautiful triple layer cake with a heart drawn on the top. "That is beautiful. Is this the desert for the day?"

"This is a cake for you, my dear," Sarah walked up and hugged her. I am very proud of the nomination you have received, and I wanted you to know.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling honored that Sarah took the time to make this cake especially for her. "Thank you…We can enjoy it with our dinner."

Elizabeth walked into her room, sat on the side of her bed and opened her journal...  
"Family does not always mean joined by blood. Often it is those relationships that come along unexpectedly and without warning. It's that feeling you have, knowing that your life became better just because they entered in, and knowing that no matter what, they are going nowhere without you."

Elizabeth stepped back into the kitchen and found Jack eyeing her cake. "Wasn't that thoughtful of your mother to make this in honor of my nomination?"

"Yes it was, and I think it will be quite thoughtful of me to test it out," Jack said, taking a finger and swiping it through the icing on the side, bringing it to his lips for a taste… "Mmm, Ma that is delicious."

Elizabeth took his hands in hers and said, "Fingers off. You can have some with dinner," she smiled, bringing his hands to her lips for a kiss.

"Miss Thatcher?" Elizabeth looked toward the dining room door, observing Mr. Yost standing there with a telegram in his hand. "I knew you were looking for something earlier today, and I thought this may be important.

"Thank you Mr. Yost," Elizabeth said as she walked up to take the telegram from him. "I appreciate you bringing this by.

"You are very welcome," he replied. "Good day to you all."

Elizabeth ripped open the telegram, and her broad smile brightened the room. "Father will meet us in Toronto on Friday night, Julie and Mother will be coming in separately. Jack, this is wonderful… Our families can meet and get to know each other."

Jack stood up, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, "I know how happy this has made you, and I'm so glad that your father was able to change his plans to meet us." Jack leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's lips, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of the kitchen with Abigail and his mother.

"Ahem," Sarah's throat clearing drew Elizabeth's attention, as she pushed Jack back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Elizabeth said as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"No apology needed, dear," Sarah walked up and squeezed her arm, trying to put Elizabeth at ease.

"Wait… did you say your father was meeting you on Friday night?" Jack asked as he pulled paperwork out of his pocket.

"Yes why?" Elizabeth responded.

Jack looked at the travel arrangements he had for their trip, "We don't leave Coal Valley until Friday."

"Jack, I'm leaving on Thursday," Elizabeth said. "Well, that's okay. I'll spend Friday night with my parents and then you and Sarah should be there in plenty of time on Saturday for the awards ceremony."

"I'm going over to see if I can change the arrangements to Thursday. I'll be right back," Jack said as he flew out the back door, heading for the Mercantile.

Elizabeth sat at the table with Sarah and Abigail as they talked about topics from the weather, to Elizabeth's wedding. Jack walked back in the back door, looking like a child whose only toy had been stolen from him. "What's wrong Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack proceeded to explain, "The School Board paid extra to have another stage run on Thursday, and it is already full. So, unless something changes, we will leave a day behind you."

"That's fine, Jack. The important thing is that you will be there," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"Ma would you like to go see the property I bought for our house?" Jack asked, assuming that Elizabeth would ride with them.

"I would love to Jack. Let me get my shawl," Sarah responded.

Jack headed for the back door, "I'll be back in a few minutes to get you both."

"Jack, I can't go. I have some school work I need to finish since I will be away on Thursday and Friday." Elizabeth stood and headed for her room. "You and your mother enjoy the afternoon together… I know she will love the property."

Jack looked disappointed, but understood that as a dedicated teacher, her students and her work responsibilities were very important to her. "Will you have dinner with me this evening?

"Of course, Jack, I look forward to it," Elizabeth said as she brushed her lips across Jack's and headed to her room to work on lesson plans.

Jack and Sarah headed out to the property, passing the new church/school on the way.

"That is a beautiful building, Jack. I'm so proud of what you did to make that a reality," Sarah put her arm through Jack's holding him tightly.

"Don't be too proud, Ma, I did have an ulterior motive," Jack said with a grin. "In case you weren't aware, Elizabeth was offered a teaching position at a prestigious prep school back east. I was hoping that in building the school that she would stay. I didn't want her to leave…I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

"Whatever the reason, son, it is a beautiful building," Sarah said, glad to have this time alone with Jack. "The children, who enter this building with an empty mind, will be lucky enough to emerge with an open one. Whatever the reason, this school will be a blessing to all who enter in, and I don't believe that this new building was all that kept Elizabeth here. I'm sure that Elizabeth would have left if she had wanted to, but she cared for you as well."

Jack and Sarah continued on to the plot of land which will eventually contain the Thornton's home. He helped his mother down from the buggy, and they walked around the property.

"Jack this is a beautiful piece of property. I can visualize your home, and fishing with your children in the creek. Speaking of which, have you and Elizabeth discussed children?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'am, we have. We will feel blessed with whatever the good Lord sends our way. We both love children, and look forward to that new adventure in our life," Jack responded, looking at his mother for some sign that she accepted the information.

Sarah hugged Jack, and said, "You two will be wonderful parents, Jack. Hurry and get married so you can make me a grandmother!" Sarah smiled at Jack, and both of them laughed.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Jack asked.

Sarah walked toward the buggy, "Yes, I'm ready. Thank you for bringing me out here to see this…it's beautiful, Jack."

Back at the café, Elizabeth finished working on her lesson plans, and went to sit on their swing so she could see Jack and Sarah return in the buggy.

"Hello Miss Thatcher, lovely afternoon, isn't it?" Mr. Moore walked up from the side of the building, startling her.

Jack wasn't there, and Elizabeth felt nervous, "Yes, it's a beautiful day Mr. Moore. Don't let me keep you, sir."

"I understand that congratulations are in order…" Mr. Moore said as he extended his arm to shake her hand.

Feeling that there was no harm in his gesture, Elizabeth reciprocated…only to have him take her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it before she pulled away.

"Mr. Moore, I have told you before, that I am engaged to Constable Thornton. I will be marrying him, so these romantic gestures of yours are wasted on me," Elizabeth, although nervous, was quite stern with him.

"Well, congratulations on your nomination," Mr. Moore commented before heading into the café.

"How did you know?" She asked but he was already inside the café and the door had closed behind him.

"Hmm, that's odd. I wonder how he knew…" Elizabeth whispered softly.

"Hi dear, your property is lovely," Sarah said as she climbed the steps to the porch.

"What, huh? Oh, excuse me, Sarah…You liked it?" Elizabeth stood from the swing and headed for the café door. "Where's Jack?"

Sarah walked into the café behind Elizabeth, "He is at the Livery. He will be here soon."

Elizabeth and Sarah walked through the dining room, passed Mr. Moore, who was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, and into the kitchen. Abigail was putting dinner plates together as Sarah sat at the table.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea, Sarah?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thank you, dear. I would love a cup of tea," Sarah replied.

Elizabeth brought Sarah her tea, turning to Abigail, she said, "It looks a little busy out there. Do you need some help?"

Abigail was putting the last plate on her tray, "That would be wonderful Elizabeth. Would you mind taking the orders, and filling up the coffee cups please? I have another batch of meals to get out after these. Oh, and would you place biscuits on the tables too please?"

"Certainly, I would be happy to," Elizabeth said as she picked up the coffee pot, several plates and a basket of biscuits.

"Well, Miss Thatcher, for someone who is not working as a waitress, you do seem to be waiting on my table regularly," Mr. Moore said with a smile.

"Please don't read anything into that, Mr. Moore. I'm just helping out Mrs. Stanton. May I take your order please?" Elizabeth was respectful but somewhat cold toward Mr. Moore. She was careful not to give him the wrong idea.

"Where is the Constable this evening?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mr. Moore, you need not concern yourself with me or the Constable. We are fine…individually and together. So, again…may I take your order please?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Elizabeth, I'll handle this table," Abigail walked up behind Elizabeth, and took over.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, showing her relief.

Elizabeth set the plates containing biscuits at several tables and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's the matter dear?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing much. There is just a man out there who makes me very uncomfortable. I have told him several times that I am engaged to Jack. Jack has told him, but he continues to make unnerving comments to me, and I don't like being around him," Elizabeth said as she sat down and sipped her cup of tea… Sarah reached over and put her arm around Elizabeth's waist and gave her a slight hug.

Jack walked in the back door, "is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, its noth…" Elizabeth began to say.

"Well, actually son, there is a man in the dining room who is making Elizabeth uncomfortable with his comments," Sarah responded.

"Is Mr. Moore back?" Jack started for the dining room.

"Stop Jack…He didn't say anything much to me this time. I am just very uncomfortable around him. Please don't go in there. I'm making more out of this then there has to be…It's fine, everything is fine," Elizabeth stood up and walked back into the dining room to help Abigail. "I am facing my fears," Elizabeth thought to herself, "but I'm not waiting on Mr. Moore!"

Jack observed Elizabeth from the doorway, ready to help if needed. He didn't like the way Mr. Moore watched her as she moved from table to table filling coffee cups. Jack and Sarah sat at the kitchen table and ate their dinner. As the crowd died down, Elizabeth came in and shared a piece of her "Congratulations" cake and a cup of coffee.

"Ma, you have outdone yourself. This cake is delicious," Jack said as he devoured his slice, and then picked some off of Elizabeth's plate as well.

"He's right, Sarah. The cake is delicious, and hopefully one day I will be able to bake as well as you," Elizabeth said with a depressed tone.

"You will, Elizabeth…I'm sure of it," Jack said as he leaned over, kissing her on the cheek.

After dinner, Jack walked Sarah back to the saloon, seeing her safely to her room, before returning to say good night to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was standing on the porch, leaning on the railing when Jack returned.

"Your expression is quite pensive. What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?" Jack asked as he climbed the stairs, and approached her.

"Nothing, just sad that we won't be able to travel together next week," Elizabeth responded.

Well, we can't travel there together, but there is space to return together," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a romantic kiss under the star filled sky.

They didn't want to, but separated, each heading to their respective homes. Elizabeth stood in the doorway watching Jack walk down the steps…

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out, stopping Jack in his tracks, "I love you…Dream of me tonight," as she smiled and walked inside the café, closing the door behind her.

"I always do…" He whispered.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39- Taming the Storm

Chapter 39- Taming the Storm

**Sunday morning arrived, and although it started out to be a beautiful day, a storm was brewing which would likely take many people by surprise. Unfortunately for some of the Coal Valley residents, storms are not always weather related!**

Elizabeth awoke; sat in her bed reading her Bible, and thinking about her trip to Toronto. She was nervous and prayed that something would change, allowing Jack and Sarah to travel with her. Elizabeth knew that she had grown as a person since coming to Coal Valley; she was able to handle situations that she never dreamed possible before, but traveling was still dangerous. Elizabeth felt so safe with Jack, and wanted him to be with her. "I will be fine…These insecure feelings will pass," she thought. Elizabeth pulled out her journal and began to put her feelings down on paper…  
"Take a deep breath…now exhale. You cannot calm the storm, so it does no good to try. What you can do is calm yourself…For that is the only thing that you can control."

Elizabeth got ready for church, wearing the new dress she had recently received from home. It was beautiful…a sky blue top with a lace collar and sleeves which tapered at the elbow. The royal blue skirt was covered by a sheer piece of beige silk that fell at an angle in the front. She brushed her hair, and pulled it up on the sides, grabbing her Bible as she headed out into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Abigail was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you," Elizabeth responded. "Are you going to church with Bill?"

"I'll see if he gets here in time. He left yesterday afternoon on an investigation, so he may not be back in time," Abigail responded.

Elizabeth poured her cup of coffee, and walked to the table. "What kind of investigation?" She asked.

Abigail's eyebrows raised, and she shrugged her shoulders… "I have no idea. I asked, but he said that he couldn't say anything yet."

"Hmmm, that's odd. Jack hasn't said anything to me about it," Elizabeth sat at the table, now feeling worried that Jack and Bill were involved in something dangerous.

As if on cue, the back kitchen door opened, and Jack walked in… "Good morning," he said to both women. Jack fixed a cup of coffee and proceeded to sit next to Elizabeth. He leaned over to kiss her, but she turned away. "What's wrong…what have I done now?"

"What are you and Bill working on, Jack? How dangerous is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, its part of my job…some things I can't discuss with you. Just know that everything will be fine," Jack said as he leaned over again, this time her lips met his for a soft, tender kiss.

They each finished their coffee, and gathered their Bibles and headed for the door.

"Isn't your mother going with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just went by to get her, but she wasn't feeling well. She decided to stay in bed this morning," Jack responded.

Jack was very happy to escort Elizabeth and Abigail to church. They went to take their seats, when Jack was called away to speak with Ned Yost. Elizabeth chatted with Abigail, who was sitting to her right, and Cat Montgomery who was seated one pew in front.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice caught Elizabeth off guard.

"Well, actually, Mr. Moore…" Elizabeth attempted to respond, but he sat next to her before she could finish.

The church was packed this morning and the pews filled in quickly. Jack finished with Mr. Yost, and went to take his seat next to Elizabeth, but found that it had already been taken. "Excuse me, Mr. Moore…would you mind moving so I could sit next to my fiancé?" Jack asked courteously, remembering that he was in fact in the church.

"Well, Constable, there seems to be no other seats, so it looks like you will be standing this morning," Mr. Moore said with a smirk.

Jack leaned down, obviously in no mood for Mr. Moore's antics. Elizabeth took Jack's arm, causing his attention to revert to her…

"Jack, they are bringing extra seats in…let's just go sit in the back," Elizabeth stood and headed for the back of the church, followed closely by Jack. Realizing that there were a few seats available in the pew behind them, they sat down.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but that man infuriates me," Jack said as he took her hand, holding it in his.

"That's okay, Jack. He worries me too. I don't like being around him… He makes me very uncomfortable," Elizabeth said as she squeezed Jack's hand.

Reverend Anderson prepared a very thought provoking sermon, entitled "Seeing the Best in Everyone…" Before the final prayer, the Reverend said, "Always pray to have eyes that see the best in people, a heart that forgives the worst, a mind that forgets the bad, and a soul that never loses faith in God."

Keeping the sermon in mind, Jack felt guilty that he was unable to release these negative feelings he was carrying around for Mr. Moore. As everyone was in silent prayer, Jack thought, "I like to live by the 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you' rule, but some people live by the 'do unto others and run' philosophy. My suspicion is that Mr. Moore lives by the later, rather than the former." Jack couldn't shake the trepidation he felt. He was always concerned for Elizabeth's safety, but he was unable to shake this unsettling feeling that she was in danger. He was lost in thought, and did not realize that everyone around him was standing.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine…just lost in thought," he responded. "Are you ready to go?"

Reverend Anderson was pleased to see the church so crowded. As the parishioners were filing out, Elizabeth was in front of Jack, holding his hand as she walked to the aisle. She was at the edge of the aisle, waiting for the groups of miners to pass by. Several stopped to offer her the opportunity to step out of the row, but she motioned for them to continue…preferring to wait until the crowd died down. Several of the miners walked passed Elizabeth, one of them accidentally knocking the Bible from her hands. As she leaned forward to pick it up, she was accidentally pushed into the aisle and heading toward the front of the church. There were so many people that she could barely move, but was comfortable because she still had Jack's hand in hers. She pulled him closer, with him placing his other hand on her waist. She laughed as his fingers were tickling her side as he ran them up and down. They continued to walk to the front door of the church where they waited to greet Reverend Anderson. As the crowd thinned out, Elizabeth turned to smile at Jack, and was horrified to realize that she was actually holding Mr. Moore's hand.

"Oh, Mr. Moore, I'm so sorry…I thought you were…I mean I…I didn't mean to take your hand… Where's Jack?" Elizabeth was embarrassed and mortified just thinking that he had his hands on her. Elizabeth pushed herself through several groups of people until she reached the vestibule, where she waited for Jack.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, noticing that she looked flushed.

"I'm fine," she responded, but Jack could tell otherwise.

Jack took her hand and they walked outside through the side door. They walked over to the picnic tables, which were strategically placed in the shade of the oak trees. Noticing that no one was around, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her to him. He was quite surprised when she pushed him and started to walk away. He could tell that she was nervous, and could barely handle holding his hand. He took her by the arm, leading her back to the picnic tables.

Many of the miners were walking passed following the service, on their way to their rooms. Elizabeth sat at the table, looking down, choosing not to make eye contact with them as they went by.

"Good bye Miss Thatcher," Mr. Moore said as he walked by. "Thank you for leading me out of the church. I appreciate your helping hand," he said with a laugh and raised eyebrows.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, though he could tell that Elizabeth was paying no attention to him. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" He called out several times. Although Elizabeth was facing him, it was as if she was looking through him.

Elizabeth stood from the table and started to walk toward the road leading back to town. She met up with Abigail and Cat, and the three women continued walking. Jack started to follow them, but was called back by Adam Miller.

"Jack, I'm going to need those plans as soon as possible, so I can start working on your house," Adam reminded Jack that he was waiting on the blueprints before he could give him a price on their home construction.

Jack had his eye on Elizabeth as she walked with Abigail and Cat, but they soon disappeared through the trees. Jack turned back to Adam and said, "I need to talk with Elizabeth before we design the house, Adam. I hope to talk with her about it tonight. I will get the plans to you soon, but right now I have to go."

By the time Jack went through the grove of trees, Abigail, Cat and Elizabeth were nowhere in sight. He continued on to town, finding Abigail and Cat sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"She left us and walked over to your property. I could tell that something was bothering her, but I assumed that you were meeting her there," Abigail said.

Jack headed out the back door, and ran to the Livery to get his horse. He headed down the road out of town, and quickly arrived at their property. He looked around, and found it empty, with the exception of her Bible and shawl which were lying by the creek bank. "Elizabeth?" He yelled several times. Jack grabbed her Bible and shawl and headed back to his horse. He was headed away from the property…

"Jack…" Elizabeth called as she was walking out of the woods and caught a glimpse of him riding away. She was carrying pieces of bark taken from different trees to show her students during their science lesson next week. Elizabeth started walking back to town.

"Good afternoon beautiful!" A familiar, yet unpleasant voice caught her attention.

"Mr. Moore, please do not address me with such familiarity. It makes me quite uncomfortable. I've told you several times, I am engaged; and therefore unavailable for any other courtship," Elizabeth was scared, but spoke with a strong voice. She was trying her best to get back to town or at least in an area frequented by other townspeople.

"Miss Thatcher, you certainly didn't mind holding my hand this morning, and I think you rather enjoyed my hand on your waist. Could it be that you are more interested in me than you would like the Constable to know?" He walked closer to her as she walked to the side, trying to escape him.

Feeling that his question did not even warrant a response, Elizabeth was simply trying to get away from him, but found her path continuously blocked. "Mr. Moore, please let me by. I need to get back home…there are people waiting for me," she said, hoping that in knowing others were waiting on her that he would leave her alone.

Mr. Moore stepped to the side of the path, allowing Elizabeth room to pass. As she got beside him, he reached out grabbing her arm. She went to scream, but nothing came out. As he spun her around, her elbow caught him in the nose. She turned to see blood going down his face. He cupped his nose in his hands, paying more attention to his own injury, and allowing her time to escape.

Elizabeth made it back home to find Abigail on the porch waiting for her. "Where have to been?" Jack has been looking all over… Oh, my, is that blood? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, and the flood of emotions she felt poured out. Elizabeth was noticeably upset, and began crying. Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth and slowly walked her inside and directly to her room.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Abigail said as she took a wet cloth to clean up what she assumed was a wound on Elizabeth's arm.

"No, no it isn't mine…" Elizabeth explained to Abigail what happened at church and then later at their property. "Abigail, he scares me…"

"Who scares you?" Elizabeth looked up and saw Sarah standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth, not wanting to tell Sarah what had happened, tried to change the subject, "You didn't feel up to going to church this morning?"

"No, I wasn't feeling well this morning. I feel better now. So, tell me…who scares you?" Sarah again asked.

"It's nothing Sarah. Would you like a cup of coffee? Elizabeth asked, hoping to get her out of her room.

Sarah could tell something was wrong. She walked in and took Elizabeth by the arm, leading her to the bed.

"Abigail? Have you seen her yet," Jack's voice could be heard coming from the dining room. Seeing her bedroom door open, he peeked inside. He rushed to her, "where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I was in the woods when you came to our property. I came out when you were riding away. I yelled to you, but you didn't hear me," she stopped at that point not wanting to say anymore. "I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to change my clothes."

Jack, knowing something wasn't right sat on the side of the bed as his mother and Abigail left the room.

"Jack, I need to change. That means you need to leave too," Elizabeth said as she walked toward the door to close it behind him. However, she turned and saw him still sitting on the bed. "Jack, please…just give me a few minutes."

Jack walked to the door, and closed it. He turned to Elizabeth and said, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened today. I can't help you unless you tell me."

Elizabeth turned to walk back to the bed…

"Is your dress torn? Oh no, Elizabeth, is that blood?" He rushed to her examining the tear in her dress, and the large splotch of blood going down the right sleeve. She flinched when he touched her arm. "What happened?"

Elizabeth knew he was right. She could not allow Mr. Moore to scare her into being quiet. Besides if she did nothing, what would stop him from threatening another woman? Someone else may not be as fortunate as she to have a person like Jack to protect her.

"Jack when we were leaving church today, I had hold of your hand, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I remember. What does this have to do with your torn dress and blood on the sleeve?" Jack inquired.

Elizabeth felt sick as she explained getting separated from Jack only to regain what she thought was his hand. "Jack we were heading for the front of the church and there was such a crowd. I couldn't turn around. I felt your hand on my waist, going up and down, and tickling me…"

Jack had a horrified look on his face, "Elizabeth, that wasn't me. Who was it?"

"I thought it was you, Jack, until I got to the end of the aisle and the crowd thinned. I turned around to say something to you, and realized that the man who had his hands on me was Mr. Moore." Elizabeth stood up and started walking around her room. She was angry, nervous, and scared, and didn't know quite how to deal with this situation.

Jack was angry, and he wanted to find Mr. Moore and set him straight…once and for all. However, there was more to this story, and he needed to know everything. Jack took her hand and led her to the bed where she sat down. Jack sat beside her, but realizing that she was uncomfortable, he moved to the chair near the bed. "Please tell me the rest of what happened…"

Elizabeth turned to him, and he could see tears welling in her eyes… "I went to the property to listen to the water run in the creek. While I was there, I went into the woods to collect some bark from different types of trees for a school science experiment. When I came out of the woods, you were riding away. I yelled to you, but you didn't hear me."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I looked for you, but didn't see you. I thought something had happened when I found your Bible and shawl, but you were nowhere in sight. So, how did your dress get torn?" Jack wanted to know, but didn't want to pressure Elizabeth. He could see she was scared, and he wanted to be her sanctuary. But in the same regard, Jack was afraid of what he was going to hear from her.

Elizabeth continued, "I started walking to the path, and I heard Mr. Moore call me from behind. I asked him…I…the way he was…Well, I told him not to refer to me with such familiarity."

"How did he refer to you?" Jack asked quietly.

"He just said Good afternoon, Beautiful," Elizabeth responded. "I told him that he made me uncomfortable; that I was not available, and to please leave me alone. He stepped aside so I could walk by, but when I did so, he grabbed my arm and swung me around to him. I guess that's where my dress was torn.

Jack was finding it impossible to stay calm. His level of anger was rising with every word Elizabeth spoke. Jack was consumed with rage at this point, but was worried about Elizabeth and the blood he saw on her dress. "The blood Elizabeth, where did it come from?"

Elizabeth realized the only bright spot of this whole ordeal, and it brought a smile to her face…

"Why are you smiling, Elizabeth? This can't be funny!" Jack replied, as he was looking all over her arm to find an injury.

"When he swung me around, I hit him in the face with my elbow, and I think I broke his nose. He was bent over with blood going everywhere, and I was able to get away. Jack, I'd like to say that I knew what to do to protect myself, but I was scared. Me hitting him was by accident," Elizabeth said, "but I'm really afraid now, Jack. He wants me to pay for what I did."

"I'm taking care of this now. He has assaulted you…that should be enough to get him locked up and out of town," Jack got up, kissed her cheek, and headed for the door.

"Jack…actually, I'm the one who assaulted him," Elizabeth stated before he reached the door.

"No, you were protecting yourself, Elizabeth, there is a difference. You did nothing wrong," Jack said as he opened the door to leave. He turned around and walked back into her room.

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Jack walked over to her bed and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his, kissing them. "Everything will be fine, Elizabeth. I love you, and I will always protect you."

"Jack…please don't go. I'm afraid that something is going to happen to you, and I couldn't bare that. Please stay here with me," Elizabeth begged.

"Elizabeth, I have to go find him. The next time you meet up with him you may not be so lucky." Jack stood up, leaning over to kiss her lips, and then he ran out the door.

"Keep an eye on her," Elizabeth heard Jack say as he ran out the kitchen door.

Elizabeth changed her clothes and walked out into the kitchen.

Sarah stood up and got a coffee cup out of the cabinet. "Please sit down and have a cup of coffee, dear."

Elizabeth sat down, choosing to look away from Sarah and said, "I'm sorry…"

Sarah reached over and took her hand, "Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong. You can't let this man scare you into being quiet. If you had said nothing and someone else was hurt, just think of how badly you would have felt. Jack will take care of him." Sarah was nervous, but she didn't want Elizabeth to feel that from her.

"I'm going out to the swing to wait for Jack," Elizabeth said, as she stood and headed through the dining room.

Sarah walked behind her, stepping out on the porch to say, "Jack wants us to keep an eye on you, so please don't go anywhere else."

"I won't go anywhere," Elizabeth said as she sat in the swing.

Sarah walked back inside, but left the door open.

Elizabeth rocked back and forth in the swing, closing her eyes, praying for Jack's safety…  
May the three enfold you

Father, Son and Holy Spirit

Hold you safe and hold you strong

May the three encompass you

Father, Son and Holy Spirit

Encircle your life each day and night

May the three protect you

Father, Son and Holy Spirit

Guard your door and keep each gate

May the three watch over you

Father, Son and Holy Spirit

Still your heart and calm all fear

It was now quite dark, and those still walking in the street were slightly intoxicated miners leaving the saloon. Jack first rode over to Mr. Gowen's office. He learned there that Mr. Moore was only employed with the mining company for a few days. Mr. Gowen stated that he had received some disturbing news regarding his previous violent behavior, and "let him go." Mr. Gowen advised Jack that he no longer knew Mr. Moore's whereabouts, but stated that he was friends with one of the new miners. Jack left and headed for the rental house where Mr. Moore had secured a room. He only found a new miner, Alan Osborne, in the home, and he denied having any information on Mr. Moore. Jack walked to the door to leave…

"Constable…The only thing I know is that Mr. Moore has been talking about leaving town this week," Alan said.

"Where and when?" Jack asked.

"He has been talking about going to Toronto, but all I know is that he is leaving on the stagecoach this week sometime," Jack thanked Alan for the information and left.

"Toronto, on the stagecoach this week? That is too much of a coincidence to not be a plan," Jack thought. Jack started back to the café to check on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was getting chilly, and decided to go back inside. She thought it rather odd, because the lights were out in the dining room. "Abigail…Sarah, what's going on?" There was no answer, and she slowly ventured in to the kitchen. Walking through the door, she was grabbed from behind…

"Aaahhhh," Elizabeth screamed, not knowing what happened, but assuming that it was Mr. Moore behind it.

Jack arrived, and heard her scream. Realizing the café was dark; he went inside and crept to the kitchen.

By this time, Elizabeth was angry. She was tired of being fearful of this man, and not seeing Abigail or Sarah, she was afraid for them as well. Mr. Moore held her from behind, pushing her toward the back door. "Leave me alone. I'm not going with you," Elizabeth said as she started to struggle. Mr. Moore continued to hold her arms from behind as they got closer to the door. She was unaware that Jack was in the café, and felt that if he got her outside, she may never be found. Elizabeth slammed the heel into his foot, and he let her go.

Elizabeth started to run back through the dining room followed closely by Mr. Moore. As he ran through the doorway, Jack shoved him into the wall. He turned, picking up a chair and swung it toward Jack, missing him, but breaking it on the buffet cabinet. Both men came up swinging, with Jack landing the first and only punch on Mr. Moore's face. He slumped to the floor. Jack rolled him over and handcuffed him. Not having anyone else there to help him, and concerned for the safety of the women, Jack also handcuffed his ankles.

Elizabeth ran upstairs looking for Abigail and Sarah. She looked in her old room, and found both women bound and gagged. She untied them, and they all stood in the room hugging each other and crying. Jack ran upstairs and found Elizabeth, Abigail and his mother safe and sound.

"Is it safe now, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled, "well as much as I would like to say I did it all, Elizabeth, your stomp on his foot slowed him down, and made it easier for me to take control. So, thank you for the help, ma'am!"

They came downstairs and observed that Mr. Moore was still lying on the floor.

"I need to take him over to the jail. I will be back in a few minutes. I need to talk with you, Elizabeth," Jack said as he uncuffed Mr. Moore's ankles, pulled him up from the floor and headed for the jail.

The women went into the kitchen and tried to calm their nerves with a cup of coffee. "Did he hurt you?" Elizabeth asked, looking at both Abigail and Sarah.

"No, he just scared us, but we were so worried about you, Elizabeth," Sarah replied. "Are you alright?"

Jack knocked on the back door. Abigail walked over and unlocked it, allowing Jack inside. Jack walked over to his mother and hugged her. He then hugged Abigail, and left the last hug for Elizabeth. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Jack," all three women said almost in unison.

"I found out this evening that Mr. Moore was planning to leave town this week," Jack said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Elizabeth took a sip of coffee, and said, "It's a shame he didn't just leave. Now he's leaving, but he's lost his freedom."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his… "Elizabeth, actually I fear that he was planning to take you with him. I will find out tomorrow, but I suspect that he was one of the seats on the coach to Toronto, and that's why I could not get seats."

"Jack, would you take a walk with me?" Elizabeth asked, obviously nervous and needing to escape these feelings of fear she was experiencing.

Jack took her hand and led her through the dining room and onto the porch. "Do you want to walk, or swing?" He asked.

"I need to walk, Jack," she responded as they stepped down off the porch.

Jack took her hand in his and they just walked…nowhere in particular, just being together was enough.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40- And The Winner Is?

Chapter 40- And the Winner is?

Jack and Elizabeth returned from their walk, and he led her to the swing, "Do you feel like sitting with me for a while?" he asked.

Elizabeth pulled tightly on his arm, closing the space between them, and replied, "That would be wonderful, Jack. I don't think I can sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Mr. Moore. It scares me to think what would have happened if you hadn't caught him."

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, turning her head toward him, and tenderly pressing his lips to hers. As they leaned back from each other, Jack could see a tear fall down Elizabeth's cheek, which he quickly wiped with his fingers.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked.

Elizabeth leaned toward Jack, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Jack could feel her break down and start crying.

Jack whispered in her ear, "I love you, Elizabeth…just let it out. You're safe… I will always keep you safe."

Elizabeth repositioned herself leaning up against Jack with her head resting in the nape of his neck. He started humming a tune he was making up as he went along. Before long the rocking motion of the swing and Jack's humming put Elizabeth to sleep.

Sarah walked out on the porch, and seeing that Elizabeth was asleep, she whispered, "I'm going home, Jack. I'll see you in the morning."

"Just a minute and I will walk you home," he replied.

"No, Jack…You stay with Elizabeth. She has had a bad day, and she needs you. I'll be fine, son," she responded as she stepped off the porch and headed for the saloon. Jack turned and watched his mother walk home, making certain that she arrived safely.

"Jack…I'm turning in," Abigail called from the café door. "When you and Elizabeth come in, please lock the door."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied.

They sat on the swing for several hours; Jack was so content listening to the melodic sound of her breathing, and feeling so blessed that she was still with him.

Elizabeth began to stir, slowly waking up, and Jack felt so content with her in his arms. Until…

"AHHHH," Elizabeth screamed and jumped up from the swing, running to the door.

"Elizabeth, stop," Jack rushed to the door, turning her around to face him. He could see the fear in her face, and could tell that she wasn't quite awake yet. With his hands on her upper arms, he shook her slightly, "Elizabeth, wake up…It's me, Jack. You're safe…it's all over."

"Jack," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay, you're safe…I won't let anything happen to you," Jack whispered to her. "What happened?"

Elizabeth could barely catch her breath, "It was horrible, Jack."

"Relax, Elizabeth…Do you want to tell me about it?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking her to the swing.

"No Jack; I don't want to think about him anymore. Do you mind if we go inside now?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled him through the door. Jack held her hand as she pulled him through the dining room and into the kitchen. She fixed each of them a cup a tea, and they sat at the table in silence. Elizabeth picked up her cup and her hand was shaking, causing the tea to spill out.

Jack put his hand on hers to stop the shaking. "Take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth… It works, remember?"

Elizabeth did as she was told, and, in fact, she felt a sense of calm come over her. Although she wasn't certain if it was the deep breath, or simply the fact that Jack was with her. No matter what the reason, she was beginning to feel better. Elizabeth walked to her room, wishing that Jack didn't have to leave. She really didn't want to be alone. Elizabeth changed into her night clothes before coming back to the kitchen and allowing Jack in her room. He didn't want to leave either; he was worried about her, and didn't want her to be alone.

Elizabeth stretched out on her bed, and Jack pulled her comforter up over her. She scooted over in the bed, allowing Jack space to sit down beside her. He found her Bible sitting on the table. He opened it and began to read to her…  
"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me."

Jack stood to leave, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm, "Please stay until I fall asleep."

Jack sat back down on the bed, leaning back on the headboard. He took his hand and swept strands of hair away from her face; leaned down, gently kissing her cheek, and whispered, "I love you…In a world full of people I will always search for you!"

Elizabeth smiled, and snuggled into Jack's body as she drifted off to sleep. Jack watched her, feeling blessed that she was safe and so close… "I need to leave," he thought. Jack rose from the bed, kissed her on the forehead and walked away. As he reached the door, Jack turned and whispered, "one day…one day soon, I won't have to leave you," Jack smiled, turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Jack locked the café door when he left, and reluctantly walked back to the jail.

The next morning, Elizabeth was up and preparing for school. She was getting nervous about her upcoming trip to Toronto, and prayed that Jack would be able to accompany her on Thursday. She sat on her bed, pulled out her Bible and began to read…  
Matthew 14:30-31 "But when he saw the wind, he was afraid, and beginning to sink, he cried out, 'Lord, save me.' Jesus immediately reached out his hand and took hold of him, saying to him, "O you of little faith, why did you doubt?"

A smile came over her face, and she felt at peace. She felt safe in her faith, and content and secure with Jack. "If I have to travel alone, I will be fine," she thought.

"Elizabeth, are you awake? It's getting late," Abigail called from the kitchen.

Elizabeth opened her door and stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning, Abigail. It looks like it will be a lovely day."

"Yes, it's a bit chilly out, but the sun is shining," Abigail responded. "Would you like a cup of coffee, and breakfast?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Elizabeth said as she pulled a cup from the cabinet and sat at the table.

Abigail poured Elizabeth a cup, and offered her some bacon and eggs.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry this morning, but it all smells wonderful," Elizabeth said as she chose to eat a piece of fruit instead.

"That isn't much of a breakfast, Elizabeth. Are you feeling alright?" Abigail inquired.

"Yes, just not hungry. I'm nervous about the awards ceremony this weekend, and I've lost my appetite…that's all," she responded. "Well, have you seen Jack this morning?"

"No, I haven't. Do you want me to give him a message from you if I do?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth stood and gathered her belongings for school, "No, I just thought he might come by and walk me to school. Well, I better leave or I'll be late. Have a nice day, Abigail, and I will see you this afternoon." Elizabeth turned and walked out the front door, headed on her way to school. She walked into the school building and placed her belongings on her desk. She still had some time before the children would start to arrive.

"Good morning…" Elizabeth looked up as she heard the voice of her favorite Mountie.

"Jack, good morning. I was surprised that I didn't see you earlier," Elizabeth said as she approached him and kissed his lips.

"I have great news…I went to see Ned Yost this morning, and I was right… Mr. Moore did have one of the seats on the coach to Toronto with you," Jack said, as he could tell the excitement at seeing him was quickly leaving her face.

"How is that great news, Jack? I mean, I guess it's great because you caught him before anything worse happened," Elizabeth said with arched eyebrows, a frown, and shrugged shoulders.

"Elizabeth, it's great news because now we can all ride together to Toronto. There was only one seat available, and I couldn't ride with you and send Ma the next day. I certainly didn't want to send you and Ma together and then I arrive later. So, since Mr. Moore will not need his seat," Jack said with a gentle laugh, "we can all go together on Thursday."

"That is wonderful news," Elizabeth said as she hugged Jack. As they separated, Elizabeth allowed her lips to brush across Jack's for a soft kiss. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled…She placed her hand on the side of his face, and leaned in to him, "for everything… Everything you have done for me, protecting me, being the wonderful man you are… I love you Jack Thornton."

Jack swept his arms around her waist, and met her lips with his. They felt lost in each other, both feeling so lucky to have the other. They separated as the children were heard approaching the entryway. "I love you," they whispered to each other. Jack turned to head for the door, and Elizabeth walked back to her desk, ready to begin her day as well.

"Hello Mountie Jack," the children addressed him as they entered the building.

"Miss Thatcher," Emily called out, "When are you and Mountie Jack getting married."

As that question resounded throughout the schoolroom, Jack stopped at the door and turned to look at Elizabeth. He smiled, wanting to hear the answer himself.

"Well Emily, Mountie Jack and I haven't set a date," Elizabeth responded, hoping that would end her need for information on the subject.

"Why not, Miss Thatcher?" Several more of the children joined in; the older ones enjoyed watching Elizabeth blush.

Jack leaned against the door smiling. He would gladly marry Elizabeth right here, right now, but he knew she wanted the wedding that most women dream of from the time they are little girls. He would never take that dream from her.

Well children, this is not the conversation which needs to be held during school, but seeing that you, and Mountie Jack are waiting for an answer, here you go… "Mountie Jack and I would marry right away except we don't have a place to live. You wouldn't want me living in the jail would you?"

"No way," the children started laughing as they answered almost in unison.

"So, I will plan my wedding, but we will need our home built first. Each and every one of you will be invited. Okay, may we move on to our lessons now?" She asked.

Jack smiled, and tipped his hat. As he opened the door, a resounding "Goodbye Mountie Jack, could be heard coming from the schoolroom. Jack closed the door behind him. He knew he had the property bought and paid for, and Adam Miller would be building their home. However, it was going to take a while for all of that to come together. Jack knew that he couldn't wait that long to marry Elizabeth…this women who gave his life meaning; who made it worthwhile to open his eyes to each brand new day, and who made the future truly worth envisioning. He had an idea, and with some luck, everything would fall into place. Jack rode off to complete his rounds, but he actually had other things on his mind.

At the end of the school day, the children headed off to their respective homes. Elizabeth grabbed her basket and headed toward the café. At the opening to town, Elizabeth smiled to see Jack walking toward her.

"Elizabeth…Take a walk with me," He asked.

"Gladly," Elizabeth said as she reached out to take his hand.

"I have something that I want to talk with you about," Jack said with a smile.

"Oh no, is something wrong? You can still go with me to Toronto, right? Elizabeth inquired as she stopped walking, pulling on his arm to stop him as well.

Jack laughed softly. Looking around to see no one visible, he leaned down and kissed Elizabeth's lips, "Don't worry. It's nothing bad…it's actually wonderful. Well I think it can be wonderful anyway."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his; pulling his body close to her as they walked, and choosing to trust that what he wanted to talk about would be pleasing to her.

They continued walking toward the lake. It was a little cool, and since Elizabeth met up with Jack on her way home from school, she did not have a coat. Jack took off his coat, and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Jack, but I don't want you to be cold either," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm fine," Jack responded, knowing that the anxiety he felt would keep him from thinking of the chill in the air.

They stopped by the water's edge, turning to gaze into each other's eyes. Jack leaned in toward her for a kiss… A feeling that seemed to begin before their lips touched, and lasted long after they parted.

"Elizabeth," Jack spoke softly, "the children at school made me start thinking today…about us, about getting married. I love you so much, and I want us to set a wedding date."

Elizabeth smiled, "Jack, I want to marry you as soon as we can, but you know we need to get our home built first. That will take some time."

"I have an idea," Jack exclaimed. "I would like to set our wedding date for Saturday, April 20th. Adam assured me that the construction would be finished by then, but if something happened and it wasn't, I have another plan."

"What is your other plan, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack took her hand and they started walking around the lake. "Elizabeth, do you remember the Rimmingtons…Stuart and Pamela?"

"Yes, I was sorry to see them move away, but I understand that her parents were ill, so they moved to be closer to them. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I sent Stuart a telegram today about the house they have here in Coal Valley. Stuart responded and said that we could rent their home if we need to until ours is completed," Jack barely completed his sentence…

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. As she leaned toward him, Jack's hands found their way to the sides of her face, stroking her cheeks as his lips gently found hers. It was a tender, emotion filled moment, and one that Elizabeth knew she would remember long after their lips parted.

It was decided…Jack and Elizabeth would marry on April 20th. Elizabeth was excited knowing that they had a place to start their life, even if their home was not completed. Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she gasped…

"Jack the thought of picking a wedding date is so exciting, but I just realized…We leave for Toronto in two days. Let's enjoy this trip, our families coming together, and each other's company, and when we get home, we plan the wedding, okay?" Elizabeth asked as her lips tenderly grazed his cheek.

Jack smiled, acknowledging his agreement… At least they would now have a date to look forward to. He took her arm, and slipped it through his and they started to walk back to town. Their excitement and joy were written on their faces.

They walked into the café and proceeded to the kitchen. There they found Abigail and Sarah sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee.

Abigail spoke up, "Okay, what's going on, Jack… You look like the Cheshire Cat."

"Elizabeth and I have some news… We've set a wedding date," Jack was excited and could not contain himself.

Sarah walked over and hugged them both, "Don't hold us in suspense…When is it?"

Elizabeth spoke up, "April 20th, a spring wedding."

Jack and Elizabeth ate dinner, and then went outside to sit in their swing for awhile. Jack talked with her about plans she dreamed of for her wedding. She didn't want to bore him with "girl things," but he genuinely seemed interested. "It will be nice to be the first wedding held in the church," she said as she leaned up against his body while the swing rocked back and forth.

"I thought you wanted to get married at the lake; did something change?" Jack asked.

"No, but Mother feels that a wedding is not blessed unless it takes place in a church. So, it will be fine, Jack. I'm okay with that," Elizabeth said, although Jack didn't find her convincing.

Elizabeth had to start packing for their trip to Toronto, so they said their "good nights" early. Jack didn't want to leave, nor did Elizabeth want to see him go. The only positive to watching the other disappear for the night was in the knowing that these separations had a time frame, and soon they would occur no longer.

Elizabeth walked to her room, sat on her bed and pulled out her journal. She had so many thoughts going through her mind, and felt the need to put something on paper…  
"Marriage is a wonderful concept with the right person. Those couples who make it last forever, are the ones who experience everything that is meant to tear them apart, yet they come out even stronger on the other side. When you find a person and try to be everything to them, you end up losing yourself in the process. The important thing is to be yourself, and the right person will find you."

It was finally Thursday, and Elizabeth, Jack and Sarah were waiting on the stagecoach for their trip to Toronto. Jack could tell that Elizabeth was nervous. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, "Miss Thatcher, relax…everything will be fine."

The stagecoach arrived and only had one occupant. Jack helped Elizabeth up to her seat and then turned to assist his mother as well. Elizabeth introduced herself to the lone occupant in the coach.

"Good morning…My name is Elizabeth Thatcher, and you are…" Elizabeth attempted to break the ice.

"I'm Ellen Cartwright," she responded, and then said nothing else.

Elizabeth continued with the introductions… "This is Sarah Thornton, and Constable Jack Thornton."

"I am pleased to meet you both," Miss Cartwright acknowledged Sarah and Jack.

Elizabeth could tell that Miss Cartwright was pleased that Jack was accompanying them. Somehow the seating arrangements ended up with Sarah and Elizabeth sitting together, which left Miss Cartwright and Jack on the other side. Elizabeth attempted to engage Miss Cartwright in conversation, but her attention seemed to be focused on Jack.

"Being a Mountie must be fascinating. Please tell me what it's like to travel the countryside, keeping the peace," Miss Cartwright asked, obviously flirting with Jack.

Elizabeth glanced over at Sarah, who returned the look. Both then turned to Jack, waiting to see his response. Jack moved as close to the edge of the seat as possible and appeared flustered, causing Miss Cartwright to giggle.

Seeing that Jack was unable to handle this situation, Elizabeth spoke up… "Miss Cartwright, I think maybe I was not clear when the introductions were made. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, This is Sarah Thornton, and this handsome man is my fiancé, Constable Jack Thornton. That should clear up any confusion!" Elizabeth proceeded to open her bag, pulled out a book and began to read. It was a long trip, and quite uncomfortable, both physically, and mentally. They caught the train in Winnipeg for the final leg of their journey.

The train arrived at the station late on Friday morning. Jack, being the gentleman, helped all of the women down from the stagecoach. Miss Cartwright wished him well, giving his hand a slight squeeze as she walked away. Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not even warrant a "Glad to meet you," when she walked away. "Oh, I hope I win…or at least that she doesn't," Elizabeth thought.

Jack and Sarah checked into their room. Elizabeth had her own room, which ended up being next to Jack's, and across the hall from her parents. They went to their rooms to settle in and relax before their dinner.

"Jack, will you come get me at 6 o'clock for dinner? I want to rest and take a bath before we get our parents together. I have to say, Jack, I'm a little nervous. I hope they like each other," Elizabeth said with a frown and a furrowed brow.

"Elizabeth, they will love each other…It will be fine," Jack whispered as he leaned over sweeping his lips against hers as he opened her hotel room door, and set her bags inside.

Elizabeth walked into her room, turning to watch Jack open the door for his mother and walk inside their room, closing the door behind them. She suddenly felt alone and scared, but more so of their parents meeting than of the potential award ceremony. She loved being a teacher, molding young minds, opening them up to the possibilities that lie before them was exciting, and she was thankful for this recognition. However, her marriage and her life with Jack… "What will I do if our parents don't like each other?" she asked herself. Elizabeth put those thoughts out of her mind, stretching out on her bed for a short nap. She awoke to a tapping sound on her door.

"Elizabeth, are you in there?" She heard a familiar voice call to her from the hallway.

"Father," she squealed as she opened the door to find him standing before her. She hugged his neck, so happy to see him. Elizabeth glanced down the hall and saw Julie and her mother walking toward her, and to their room. She and Julie rushed to each other grabbing hands, and spinning in circles.

"I am so happy to see you all. Thank you for making the trip," Elizabeth said as a smile overtook her face.

"Elizabeth dear, we are so proud of you. We would not be anywhere else," Mrs. Thatcher responded as she leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

The door to Jack's room opened, and Jack and Sarah stepped outside into the hallway.

"Well, here it goes," Elizabeth thought. "Mother, Father, Julie…This is Sarah Thornton, Jack's mother. Sarah, this is my sister, Julie, and my parents… William and Priscilla Thatcher."

Everyone shook hands, exchanging pleasantries, while Elizabeth and Jack sat back holding hands… watching, "Looks like that went well," Elizabeth whispered to him.

Priscilla reminded everyone that it was getting late, and they needed to freshen up for dinner. Everyone went to their own rooms with the understanding that they would meet in the dining room at 6 o'clock for dinner. The Thatcher's went to their room, and Jack opened the door to their room for Sarah, but slipped next door to spend some time with Elizabeth before dinner.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth," she heard Jack's voice speaking softly at her door.

"Jack, you can't be in here," Elizabeth said, even though she was dying to be with him.

"I just came to give you this…" Jack said as he walked in her room, closing the door behind him.

"Give me what?" She replied as he pressed her up against the door.

Jack's hands were on the wall on either side of her, his arms enclosing her body. He leaned toward her, stopping just shy of their lips touching, backing away from her slightly to look in her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you," he said, leaning in until their lips touched…initially slow and gentle, and becoming more passionate.

They separated slightly, Elizabeth was breathless as she whispered, "I don't want you to go, but you should."

Jack's lips met hers once more before he backed away, carefully opening the door to leave.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out, "April will be here soon, right?"

Jack smiled, and said, "Yes, but not soon enough!"

Elizabeth watched the door close behind him. She touched her fingers to her lips, closing her eyes and thinking of his lips on hers. "Hmm, it's getting warm in here."

Elizabeth soaked in the bathtub and felt invigorated as she prepared for dinner with their families. She picked out an Austrian green silk satin dress with a medium square cut neckline, and sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She pulled her hair up in a soft up do, with curls sweeping down her back.

Jack came to pick her up for dinner, and was totally mesmerized when the door opened… "Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He took her arm and wrapped it through his as they headed down the hall to the dining room.

"Thank you, Jack… That was so kind of you. Where is Sarah," she asked.

"We were coming out of our room when your family went by. She went with them to the dining room," he responded.

Elizabeth smiled, slightly squeezing his arm, "That's a good sign."

Jack smiled, "don't worry, everything will be fine. After dinner, would you take a walk with me?"

"Of course," she replied.

They walked into the dining room and over to the table where the remainder of their party was already seated.

Elizabeth's father stood as they approached the table, and Jack pulled out her chair, gliding it back to the table once she was seated.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful…as always," Mr. Thatcher said.

Elizabeth blushed, "thank you, father."

Everyone enjoyed the fabulous dinner, and warm and pleasant conversation. Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed watching everyone interact, and were so pleased to see that their parents appeared to like each other's company. Following dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, Sarah and Julie enjoyed a slice of cake and coffee, while Jack and Elizabeth excused themselves to take a walk.

"Don't they just make the most perfect couple?" Julie said a statement that was met by smiles from everyone. "Oh, mother, Elizabeth told me that she and Jack have set their wedding date…April 20th, in Coal Valley."

"I do so hope she plans to have the wedding in the church," Priscilla stated, taking William's hand in hers.

"I think she would like to get married at the lake, mother," Julie interjected.

Priscilla looked at Julie and said, "Dear, a wedding is not truly blessed unless it happens in a church."

Jack and Elizabeth walked around town taking in the beautiful sites, and enjoying the crisp air, and clear star filled sky. He wanted to be alone with her, but in a city like Toronto, he didn't foresee that happening. The streets were full of people, and he knew they would have no time alone at the hotel. Jack's thoughts moved passed this remarkable evening, the upcoming ceremony, and progressed to spring, the time when they would become one, and nothing would keep them apart. They walked back to the hotel, and Jack saw Elizabeth safely to her room.

"Will you come inside and sit with me for awhile?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Elizabeth," Jack responded with a smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Jack?" Elizabeth responded coyly.

Jack approached her… His lips met hers, as his arms rested on her waist. Her hands ran up his arms, wrapping securely behind his head, running her fingers through his hair. "I need to leave now," Jack said as he took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I love you, Miss Thatcher."

"I love you too, Constable," she responded, hating to see him leave her yet again.

Finally the day of the awards ceremony had arrived. Elizabeth was both excited and nervous, but so proud to have her families with her. She spent the day shopping with her mother, Julie and Sarah. Julie disappeared for a short while only to return with a package. She smiled and raised her eyebrows when she handed it to Elizabeth.

"I suggest that you wait until we're alone to open this one," Julie said with a giggle.

Elizabeth blushed and tucked the package into another bag, looking forward to opening it in the privacy of her own room. She felt that it must be something to wear on her wedding night, and she was quite intrigued, but knowing Julie's tastes, she was slightly embarrassed for anyone else to see it.

They all returned to the hotel to get ready for the ceremony. Elizabeth would not be allowed to sit with the family, and all of the nominees would be taking seats on the stage in the Ballroom.

"I will see you later, after the ceremony," she called out to the women as they headed for their rooms. She wanted to see Jack, but he and her father had gone out to spend the day together, "Oh, I hope that's going well."

Elizabeth looked through the clothes she brought, and decided to wear the medium blue dress with French lace overlay on the skirt, embellished with tiny beads and crystals, and a modest fitting beige bodice. Her hair was pulled up softly, with a few curls cascading down her back.

Elizabeth opened the door, and found Jack standing in the hallway with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. He stood in awe of her, opening his mouth, but unable to find adequate words to describe his feelings. He managed to say, "These are for you."

"Thank you, Jack. That was so sweet," she said as she returned to her room to put them in water. Jack followed her inside.

Once she placed the flowers in a container, he took her hands in his and finding the words he had wanted to say, he spoke, "Elizabeth, I am so proud of you, and thankful that I am able to share this moment with you and your family." Jack leaned in, very close to her lips, wanting to kiss her…"When I look into your eyes, I not only see right here, right now, but I am taken to our future, and I am so excited by that vision. I love you," as his lips met hers for a tender soft kiss.

"I love you so much, Jack." Elizabeth said as her hand slid along the side of his face, and her lips met his cheek, "We need to go, she whispered."

The pomp and circumstance of the ceremony did not thrill Elizabeth. She was a teacher because she loved opening the minds of her students to everything the world has to offer. So, she put the thoughts of winning and losing out of her head. She was simply proud to be a teacher. The end of the ceremony approached where the Teacher of the Year plaque would be awarded. There were six women and one man on the stage, each one, including Elizabeth looking a bit uncomfortable with all of the attention.

The award was named after Martin J. Christiansen, and his son, Matthew had made the trip to announce the winner. Matthew took the stage and opening the envelope said, "I know my father would be proud to know each and every one of you. From what I have been told, you are all excellent educators and a blessing to your students. Without further adieu, the Martin J. Christiansen Teacher of the Year is awarded to Miss Elizabeth Thatcher."

Elizabeth stood and approached Matthew Christiansen as her family cheered and the remaining occupants clapped.

Elizabeth was handed the plaque; she stared at it as she ran her fingers over it. She was asked to speak on her teaching experience. She thanked her parents for providing her with an education, her teachers for opening her mind, and Jack for opening her heart. She said, "Each student is like a bird in the wind…some fly higher than others, some fly further, but they all fly the best that they can. It is pointless to compare them to each other. They are each individual; they are each special, and they are all beautiful. Thank you very much for this wonderful honor."

After the ceremony, Jack rushed up to her, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. "I'm so very proud of you, Elizabeth. Your speech was beautiful. Thank you for including me."

"Jack you are a big part of what I am now, and I look forward to making 'wife' another role I will have soon." They held hands and walked toward the dining room, prepared now to work toward their April 20th wedding date!

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41- Compromise-A Good Thing?

Chapter 41- Compromise...A Good thing?

Jack, Elizabeth and Sarah spent one more day in Toronto, enjoying the company of Elizabeth's family. The women shopped, and enjoyed lunch together. Mr. Thatcher and Jack spent their time talking. Mr. Thatcher provided fatherly advice on how to keep the woman in his life happy.

Jack stopped walking and turned to Mr. Thatcher, "I love Elizabeth with everything I am. Any plans I make; any thought I have takes her happiness into consideration. Please don't worry about her…She will be well cared for, I assure you."

"I trust you, Jack," Mr. Thatcher began, "Elizabeth has not been one to give her heart away foolishly. She does love you, so that must account for something. But I am her father, and my accomplishments mean nothing if I can't enjoy the benefits with my family. I consider you to be a part of that family, Jack. So, that being said, I would very much like to help in the building of your home."

Jack asked Mr. Thatcher to sit at an outside café for a cup of coffee, while they discussed his offer. "Mr. Thatcher, I by no means will be able to provide for Elizabeth in the manner that you have. I have purchased a beautiful piece of land that I would like to show you the next time you are in Coal Valley,"

Mr. Thatcher took a sip of his coffee, thinking of how to word his next statement properly… "Jack, I've worked hard for what my family has, but what we have materialistically means nothing without the love for each other that is stored in our hearts. You and Elizabeth will be just fine, but I do ask that if you ever need anything and that also means financial support, that you will not hesitate to talk with me about it."

"Mr. Thatcher, I appreciate the offer, but I would like to be the one to take care of Elizabeth. I believe that we will do just fine on my salary. I do have money set aside to help with the construction of our home," Jack was hopeful that he did not offend Mr. Thatcher.

'I understand, Jack, and I am quite impressed with you. Would you be offended if I gave Elizabeth money as a bridal gift, to use as she sees fit?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Jack inhaled deeply, thinking about what he would possibly be agreeing to, and then said, "Your gift to Elizabeth is between the two of you. As her father I would never tell you that you could not do something for her. I assume that I will feel the same way should we be blessed with a daughter."

"Well, look what we have here…" Mr. Thatcher announced as he and Jack saw Elizabeth, Julie, Sarah and Mrs. Thatcher pass the café. "Have you ladies enjoyed your day?"

"Very much so, father," Julie responded, holding up several bags containing her purchases.

The group walked back to the hotel to relax before dinner. Everyone retired to their respective rooms…well almost everyone!

"Elizabeth, open the door," Jack called from the hallway.

Elizabeth cracked the door, "Jack what is it? I'm not dressed."

Jack spoke in a hushed tone, "get dressed and meet me downstairs. I want to spend some time with you."

Jack stepped outside and waited for Elizabeth on the porch of the hotel.

Elizabeth walked up behind him, and placed her hands on his waist, causing him to turn around and face her. She was running her fingers from his waist to the front of his shirt, circling the buttons with her fingers. Jack looked into her big blue eyes, seeing a mischievous side of her that is absent at home.

Jack took her hand and they began walking…

Jack leaned his head toward her, lightly touching his lips to her cheek, "I love you so much. When we get home, we'll start working on our house."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, pulling him closer to her, "Jack, I want a wraparound porch and a place there for our swing, okay?"

Jack smiled, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers… "Anything you want, Elizabeth. I just want you to be happy."

Elizabeth led Jack to the side of the Justin Barker Clothiers building, away from the crowds, turned him to face her, and said, "Jack Thornton, I am never happier than when I am with you." Elizabeth moved closer, inches from his lips, moving closer still, then smiling as she backed away slightly, teasing him…wanting to taste his lips.

Jack leaned closer, finally reaching her lips, touching them with his…so soft and sweet. One kiss led to several more. Elizabeth moved away, heading back toward the street… "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"It's getting a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked as she took his hand and, with a smile led him back out into the street.

Jack tucked her arm through his and they walked back to their hotel to get ready to meet their families for dinner. Jack saw Elizabeth to her room, opened her door, kissed her softly, and then headed to his own room.

Elizabeth fell asleep shortly after arriving back at her room. She was awakened to Julie knocking on her door… "Sister, are you in there?"

"Just a minute," She said as she straightened herself, hoping not to give off the appearance that she had fallen asleep. Elizabeth opened the door and invited Julie inside.

"What… did you fall asleep? That Mountie of yours doesn't let you get much sleep now does he?" Julie asked with a laugh.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and started getting herself ready for dinner. Once dressed, they stepped out into the hall, talking and waiting for the others. Jack and Sarah were the next to exit their room, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. The dinner and conversation were enjoyed by everyone. Following dinner, they stepped over to the Ballroom for dancing. Julie danced with a young man, Aaron, who was traveling through Toronto with several friends on their way to Montreal. Jack danced equally with Elizabeth, his mother and Mrs. Thatcher, but kept a close watch on Julie's interaction with Aaron. He appeared harmless, but Jack wanted to be certain that nothing happened. Julie and Aaron danced most of the evening until Mr. Thatcher called her back to their table, where she remained for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Jack knocked on Elizabeth's door…

"Good morning Jack," she leaned over touching her lips to his, "Mmm, such a nice way to start my day."

Jack walked into the room to gather her bags. "I spoke to the porter, and he will be here is a minute to take our bags down."

They all met downstairs for breakfast, said their tearful goodbyes, and then Jack, Elizabeth and Sarah boarded the train, with Julie, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher waving to them from the platform. Jack, Elizabeth and Sarah picked up the stagecoach in Winnipeg for their final leg back to Coal Valley.

Elizabeth sat next to Jack, and Sarah had the other side to herself. It was a bumpy ride, and resting was impossible…well for everyone but Elizabeth. Jack put his arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder. He rested his head against the top of hers, and soon she was asleep.

The trip was long and uncomfortable, but they made it, and were so thankful to be home. Abigail met the stagecoach, so excited to hear everything about their trip. They all stepped inside for something to eat and very much missed conversation. Elizabeth pulled out the plaque to show Abigail, and Jack expressed how proud he was to be there and share this time with her.

Jack got up to walk his mother back to her room. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Care to sit outside, Elizabeth?"

"I'd love to," she replied as she carried their dirty plates to the sink.

Elizabeth was sitting in their swing when Jack returned. She had a blanket over her, lifting it up slightly to allow him to slip in beside her.

"That was a wonderful trip, Elizabeth, and I do believe that our families got along well together," Jack said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "May we now start planning our wedding?" He asked.

"Yes, of course… Nothing would make be happier," Elizabeth replied.

Jack leaned toward her, placing his finger under her chin, raising her lips slightly until their eyes closed and lips met. Elizabeth was overcome with emotion as tears filled her eyes.

Concerned, Jack asked, "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He wiped her tears as they fell.

Elizabeth smiled, "No, everything is perfect."

"Then why are you crying, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Jack, I guess you have a lot to learn about women… Sometimes we cry when we're sad, sometimes when we're happy, and sometimes for no reason at all."

"Something tells me that I am not going to get the hang of that one," Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head, humming a tune that had been stuck in his head. She sat listening to this beautiful melody that she had never heard before.

"Where did you hear that, Jack? It's beautiful." She rose up, looking in his eyes, wanting another kiss.

"It's just a tune that I keep hearing in my head." Not wanting to disappoint her, Jack leaned down until his lips met hers. Jack kissed her so sweetly, leaving her with the sensation of their lips touching long after they had parted.

Elizabeth started to yawn, apologizing profusely, and Jack realizing that it was late, saw her safely inside before heading home to the jail.

Time started to pass quickly as Elizabeth and Jack began to plan their wedding, and oversee the construction of their new home. Elizabeth did the planning for the wedding, occasionally asking Jack for his opinion. The initial plans for their home were done by Elizabeth and Jack sitting at a table, and sketching it on a cloth.

"What about furniture, Jack?" She asked.

Jack wrapped his arm around her neck, squeezing her shoulder, "We will start out with some furniture, and we can add to it as we go along. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay, but we will need at least a couch and table in the family room, a kitchen table and chairs, and a bed," she glanced into his eyes, raising her brows, but dropped them downward just as quickly.

"Our wedding… What do you see in your dreams for this day, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, wanting her to have the day that she had dreamt of since childhood. Jack loved listening to Elizabeth talk about this day… Even in darkness, she was so excited that her face would light up a room. He wanted her to have this special day…He wanted to make her dreams come true.

Elizabeth told Jack about her dream wedding, the flowers, ribbons, lace, and dresses, but she said nothing about her dress, as that was to be a surprise. She told him of a cousin who married two years ago; she was in awe of the carriage that brought her from her home to the church. "It was like a fairytale. Jack. A lot of this is just too much for here. I will be fine with a very small, simple wedding at the church."

Jack entwined her fingers with his, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Elizabeth," he spoke softly, "I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. Please don't settle for something, because you think it's silly, or you don't want to hurt someone's feelings. This is your day…Please remember that."

Both Jack and Elizabeth were tired, and chose to say their "good nights" early. Elizabeth retired to her room, and Jack reluctantly walked home.

Elizabeth sat on her bed, thinking of everything Jack had said. Knowing this was her wedding and there were certain things she would like. However, "is what I want worth hurting the feeling of someone I love?" Elizabeth wanted to be married at the lake, but her mother was adamant that the union would not be properly blessed unless it occurred in a church. "I guess I can compromise on that one," she said. Elizabeth sat on her bed… Her head was spinning with thoughts of what was expected over what she wanted. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her journal to write down her thoughts…  
"Compromise can be a great thing. However, it often means two people agreeing to something that neither of them wanted. For every gain, you lose something, and with every loss, you gain something. In agreeing to compromise, you need to be content with whatever the final outcome, because at that point, there is no going back."

The Christmas holidays arrived and although her parents wanted her to return home for a short visit, she chose to remain in Coal Valley with Jack.

Christmas Day arrived, and Jack was at the café bright and early to enjoy breakfast with Abigail, Bill and Elizabeth. Abigail cooked the bacon, and Elizabeth fixed scrambled eggs. She did a fairly nice job, and everyone enjoyed the flavor and consistency. However, only Elizabeth and Abigail knew that the eggs were supposed to be over easy.

It was a nice day, unseasonably warm, and Jack and Elizabeth took a walk to their property to exchange their gifts. Construction had begun on their home, and although there was much left to do, Elizabeth and Jack could now visualize the final product. They stood on the wraparound porch and Jack stepped inside to retrieve the present he had for Elizabeth. He handed his package to her which she excitedly opened. Inside was a print, drawn by Jack, of their home…based on the plans he provided to Adam. Elizabeth knew that jack could draw, but this was the first time that she had been able to truly visualize her home. Also incorporated in the picture was the creek that sits at the bottom of the slight hill; their much loved swing hanging on the front porch, and the old oak tree on the side of the property, with a swing hanging from one of its sturdy limbs. Elizabeth sat the picture down, wrapping her arms around Jack, showing her appreciation of his talent.

"Jack, it is beautiful, thank you so much. This will hang over our fireplace," Elizabeth said, obviously touched by his thoughtfulness.

"That's not all… This is also for you," Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Excitedly, Elizabeth smiled and opened the box. Without pulling the item out of the box, she closed her eyes, reaching for his neck and hugging him. "You have no idea how special this is. It is absolutely beautiful, Jack."

Jack reached into the box, and pulled out a delicate silver chain which held a heart locket. He opened it to show her that it contained a picture of him on the inside. The back of the locket was engraved with "Always… Jack." Jack opened the clasp, pulled her hair off to the side, and put it around her neck, securing it before letting her hair fall over it. "Elizabeth, I will always love you… Always protect you… Always need you," Jack whispered as he leaned forward, touching his lips to her ear, and then sliding them softly across her cheek until they found her lips.

Elizabeth pulled out the two presents she had for him… "I hope these make you as happy are yours have made me." She handed him the first gift, a leather bound sketch pad, engraved with "Jack Thornton" in the lower right corner.

"This is beautiful, Elizabeth. Thank you," Jack smiled, having something new in which to keep the many pictures he would draw of her.

"Okay, here is your other gift," Elizabeth laughed softly as she handed him a small box.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said with a grin.

He opened it to find a gold pocket watch, embossed with an intricate design on the front.

"Open it," she said excitedly.

Jack complied and found a picture of her, tucked on the inside cover. He flipped it over and found "Always, Elizabeth" engraved on the back.

"Jack, I will always love you… Always protect you, and always need you," She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Jack leaned over, catching the tear with his lips as it fell down her cheek. They wrapped their arms around each other, so thankful to God for bringing them together, and opening their respective hearts to the love they receive from the other.

Jack took her hand as they walked around their home. There was much work still needed to be done to make it livable, but Elizabeth could now envision their life here…in their home.

They walked down to the creek, and Elizabeth watched as Jack skipped rocks across the top of the water. Picking up a rock to try it herself, Elizabeth was embarrassed when it simply fell directly through the surface of the water and disappeared. Jack took her hand in his, pulling it to his lips for a kiss before patting it on his chest. "Are you ready to head to church? I hear that Reverend Anderson has been working very hard on the sermon."

"Let's go," Elizabeth responded.

The first of the New Year came with a vengeance. The weather was somewhat severe, and construction was halted for a time until the snow and ice melted. Due to the weather, Jack was away from home more frequently, as it was difficult to complete his rounds daily. He would leave on Monday, camping overnight; finishing his rounds, and returning home on Tuesday afternoon. Then he would leave again on Wednesday, not to return again until Thursday or Friday.

Elizabeth would watch for Jack, always so excited when she saw him entering town. Finally the cold spell snapped, allowing for warmer temperatures and melting the many inches of snow and ice. Elizabeth had been unable to sit on the swing due to the cold, but found this day too beautiful to pass up the opportunity. It was early evening before Jack arrived home. He went straight to the café to see Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her, touching his lips to hers without worrying that there were others walking in the street.

"Jack, there are people here," she whispered, but obviously happy to see him.

"Elizabeth, they know we are getting married, let them watch. They are either happy for us, or jealous. Either way, I'm just happy to see you, so I don't care," Jack responded.

Elizabeth fixed Jack a dinner plate then sat with him while he ate. They talked about the wedding plans that she was able to work on even with the weather, and their excitement about hopefully being able to move into their own home. They walked outside to sit on the swing for a while. They held hands, and Elizabeth nestled her head into his shoulder. They both sat quietly, dreaming their own dreams…not realizing that they were one in the same. As usual, Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, and Jack held her close, rocking back and forth in the swing. Knowing that it was late, Jack helped Elizabeth inside, and kissed her good night, before heading back to the jail.

Jack awoke the next morning with a smile on his face, realizing that his dreams were consumed by Elizabeth… "You know you really love someone when they fall asleep in your arms, and wake up in your dreams," he thought.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42- Don't Forget to Tell Her

Chapter 42- Don't Forget to Tell Her

"Good morning," Jack remarked to Abigail as he entered the kitchen. "Mmmm, that bacon smells really good."

Abigail turned and with a smile and said, "Have a seat and I will fix you a plate."

Jack obligingly sat, but turned to stare at Elizabeth's door. "Is she awake yet?" He asked.

"Awake? She's already left for school," Abigail responded.

Jack jumped up and headed for the door, "why did she leave so early?" He inquired.

"She said something about going by the house on her way," she replied.

"Oh no," Jack snapped as he ran out the front café door.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was all about!" Abigail remarked.

Jack headed toward their house as fast as Taylor could carry him. He came upon the clearing, and saw Elizabeth just up ahead. He came up behind her with Taylor sliding to a halt, startling Elizabeth, causing her to drop her basket.

"Jack Thornton…what is the matter with you? You scared the life out of me," she yelled out to him.

He ran up, taking her into his arms, realizing that she was frightened. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," he held her tight, until he felt her relax. He kissed the skin on the nape of her neck, which was barely peeking out of her dress, and inhaled the hint of floral fragrance in her perfume. He leaned back slightly, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Leaning toward her, his lips met hers…a soft kiss which evoked a slight moan from Elizabeth.

"With a good morning kiss like that, you're forgiven," she remarked with a smile. "Walk with me up to the house. I want to see how things are coming along." Elizabeth started to walk toward the house, but Jack took her by the hand, leading her to the creek.

"Come with me, Elizabeth…I want to talk with you," Jack said, trying to keep her away from the house, and running thoughts through his mind as to what he could talk with her about.

"What is it Jack? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Jack led her down close to the water, turning her to face him, "I'm standing here in the early sunshine with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…what could possibly be wrong?" He asked.

"Why then can't I go into the house?" She inquired, with a tilt in her head, and shrugging her shoulders.

Jack took her hands in his and said, "Okay, the truth is that there is something that I have been working on, with Adam's help of course, and I really don't want you to see it until it's done."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled and laughed softly, "Because since you know now that there is something special for you in there, you will not let it drop until I tell you or show you what it is."

"That's not true, Jack. I can wait," she responded, as she turned and started heading toward the clearing, and on to school.

Jack took her hand in his, and led Taylor with them as they left the property.

"Jack… What are you making for me?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned her head over resting it on his shoulder.

"That's not fair Elizabeth…and I knew you couldn't even get off the property before asking me about the surprise. Sorry, but you will just have to wait," Jack said firmly. Jack walked her all the way to school, afraid that if he left her she would head back to the house to look around. "I will try to get back here to walk you home after school, but you have to promise me that if I don't you will not go to the house."

"But, Jack…" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Nope, you have to promise me," he stated, with raised eyebrows, and firmness in his voice.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, and with a pouty expression she reluctantly agreed to his demand.

Jack leaned in for a kiss before he left on his rounds…

"Excuse me… I don't think you deserve a kiss this morning," Elizabeth said with a smirk as she turned and headed toward her desk.

Jack put his hands on her waist, stopping her in her tracks, and turned her to face him.

Her eyes softened, and she raised her arms up capturing his face with her hands, "I love you, Jack Thornton…even when you tease me." Elizabeth said as she leaned forward touching her lips to his, a kiss that started out tender but deepened quickly. They separated when they heard the door open, and the children giggling. Jack took her hand, touching it to his lips as he headed for the door, stopping before leaving the building to say to Elizabeth, "remember, no snooping!"

"Okay children, put your lunch pails on the table, and take your seats. We have a lot of work to do today," Elizabeth said, as she heard groans throughout the class.

The children settled down, completing their Spelling, Arithmetic, and English lessons before she released them for lunch and recess. They all stepped outside to eat their lunch at the picnic tables. It was a little cool, but comfortable when in the sunshine.

Elizabeth was hoping that Jack would come by for lunch, but as time went on, she realized that she would be eating alone.

"That looks like a good lunch," Elizabeth heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Adam Miller approaching her.

"Good afternoon, Adam. I have plenty if you are hungry, please help yourself." Elizabeth smiled and said, "Jack and I were at the house this morning, and he told me about my surprise."

Adam seemed puzzled, "he did? I thought he wanted to surprise you."

Elizabeth started to open her mouth…

"It is a surprise…And I do want to keep it a surprise," Jack remarked as he walked up behind her.

Elizabeth felt deflated… "So close yet so far away," she said with a laugh.

Adam stepped inside the building to take care of a repair brought to his attention by Reverend Anderson, as Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed the remainder of the lunch break. The children moved on to their recess, allowing Jack and Elizabeth more time to talk. Jack finally stood, knowing that he had to finish his rounds if he was going to get back in time to walk Elizabeth home.

"Okay Elizabeth, I will take you to the house after school, and show you my surprise," Jack said as he leaned down lightly touching his lips to hers before she could utter a word. "I just know you won't let it go until I show you what it is." Jack started walking toward Taylor, turned and said, "Don't go to the house without me…Promise?"

"I promise," she responded.

The children played for a while longer before Elizabeth rang the bell, effectively calling them back inside. They finished up their lessons for the day, and Elizabeth released them at 3pm. The children left the school, with the older ones walking the younger ones home, seeing to it that they arrived safely.

Elizabeth sat at her desk grading papers and working on her lesson plans for the remainder of the week. She was becoming concerned as it was getting later, and Jack still had not arrived. She gathered her basket, and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as she headed out the door, down the stairs, and began walking home. As she approached the road leading to the clearing and their property, Elizabeth heard Jack's voice calling to her. She turned to see Jack standing at the opening to the property leaning up against something. As she got closer, she saw a beautiful hand carved wooden sign, stained and hanging from a post that had been set in the ground. As she got closer, she read the sign…  
**The Thornton's****  
****Jack and Elizabeth**

"Okay, are you happy now?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her, "Jack, it's beautiful." They leaned closer until their lips touched. Jack had his hands on her waist, but slid them to her back, bringing her closer to him, as she ran her fingers through his hair. As their lips parted, Elizabeth leaned to the side of his face, kissing his cheek as she moved closer to his ear, where she whispered, "You are so thoughtful, Jack. I love it, and I truly love you!"

The softness of her voice, and the feel of her breath on his ear, caused him to close his eyes, mesmerized by her…knowing that he would do anything for this woman. Realizing that he was getting totally lost in her, he said, "It's getting late; we need to head back to town." Elizabeth put her arm through his, resting her hand just in the crook of his elbow, and they started walking home. "April 20th can't get her soon enough for me," he thought.

Jack dropped Elizabeth off at the café and walked back to the jail to change for dinner. On the way back to the café Jack thought, "I hope since she has seen the sign that she will stop asking so many questions. Maybe I can keep the real surprise a secret…at least until it's done."

Jack and Elizabeth sat down at an empty table and enjoyed chicken pot pie, biscuits and coffee. After they finished, Abigail brought them both a slice of pie. Jack ate his slice, and still being hungry, he reached over with his fork to take a bite of hers.

"Jack do you want some more?" Elizabeth asked. "I'll be glad to get you another slice if you want.

"No, I'm fine," he responded.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "I guess you are…you just ate the rest of mine."

Jack took her left hand in his, bringing her ring finger to his lips for a kiss. "Ma'am, this is a beautiful ring. Just who is the lucky man who has gotten you to agree to marry him?" Jack teased with a smile.

Elizabeth teased back… "Just some man I met, really no one special," Elizabeth said with a laugh and a wrinkle in her nose.

Jack stood, pulling Elizabeth to her feet and walking with her out to the porch swing. They sat down with his arm around her shoulder, pulling her as close as space would allow, and rubbing her upper arm with his fingers. The tickling on her arm caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"Oooo," she said softly.

"What's wrong, are you cold?" He asked.

"Maybe a little," she responded.

Jack stood up and walked inside to retrieve a blanket and Elizabeth's shawl. He walked back outside, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders, and draping the blanket over her legs. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Much," she responded. She rested her head in his shoulder, and they both talked about how excited they were for their wedding, and beginning their life together. "We have everything for the wedding planned Jack. My family will arrive a week before the ceremony. Is there anything special that you want for that day?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, everyone knows that a wedding is the Bride's day. I will be happy because I'm marrying you," he said with a smile. "As for anything that I want… Elizabeth, all I want is for this to be a day that will satisfy all of your dreams; something that you will remember forever. Please remember that; make sure that everything is what you want, and not what someone else tells you that you want," Jack said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"What do you mean, Jack?" She asked.

Jack took his arm from around her shoulder, and placed her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, bringing it back to their lap, and rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "Elizabeth, it does not matter to me, but I have heard you remark before how you would like to be married at the lake. If that is what you want, I want you to have it there. The Lord will bless our union no matter where we have it."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled, "Yes, I would love to be married at the lake, but it would be special to be the first wedding held in the church, and I know that it would make my mother very happy." Elizabeth turned away as she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Jack took his hand, gently placing his fingers under her chin, and turned her to face him. She pulled her head away slightly, trying to wipe the tears that fell before Jack saw them.

Elizabeth mustered a smile as she looked at Jack, leaning over to touch her lips to his cheek, and then nuzzling her head into that area of his shoulder where she always felt so safe and secure. Jack put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. He knew that she was torn between what she wanted and that which would make her mother happy. He wanted their wedding to be everything that Elizabeth dreamed it would be, but he didn't know how to make that a reality. Both of them sat silently in the swing rocking back and forth, holding each other close.

Jack could tell that Elizabeth was tired and drifting off to sleep. He helped her up from the swing; walked her to the café door where he kissed her good night, and saw her safely inside before heading home to the jail.

Elizabeth walked through the dimly lit dining room and through the kitchen. She entered her bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling her journal from the bedside table, and began to write…  
**"As a child, we are dependent upon our parents to teach us right from wrong, morality, kindness and consideration toward others. Disappointment is essential on our journey of growth, self discovery and fulfillment. Making peace with disappointing others allows us to release the erroneous demands we place on ourselves for perfection. However, when those disappointed are the souls who hold us so close, having taught us the very concepts by which our lives have developed, saying or doing anything viewed as unpleasing can be quite painful. When we let go of our fear that we will disappoint others, or that they will disappoint us, we gain the ability to take risks, previously unheard of, and are then able to ask for what we truly want." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, opened the drawer to her bedside table, and slid it inside. She blew out her lantern, and slipped into bed, pulling the comforter over her as she drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth was up early, dressed and went outside to sit in the swing to drink her cup of coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful…" Jack remarked as he approached the café.

"Good morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Jack walked up the steps and over to the swing, leaning down to kiss her lips before sitting down beside her. "I slept very well, thank you. Did you?" He asked.

"Yes I did. What are your plans for today?" She inquired.

Jack took her hand and brought it to his lips… "Well, first I'm going to walk you to school." Just then he saw Bill running up the street chasing Rip and Biscuit. "Well, first I'm going to go catch the dogs, as he jumped up and took off running."

Elizabeth watched as he ran after Bill, Rip and Biscuit, mesmerized by his good physical condition. Snapping back to reality, she found herself fanning her face with her hand. Elizabeth went inside to gather her basket and shawl, and headed out the door to school. She thought that she would meet up with Jack before she reached the clearing out of town, but he was nowhere in sight. She reached the school, and stepped inside, placing her basket on her desk before sitting down. She was disappointed not to have that extra time with Jack, but knew that she would see him later, and hopefully he would walk her home.

"Good morning children," Elizabeth acknowledged her students as they began to file into school. "Please put your lunch pails on the table in back and take your seats."

The children were laughing with each other, and Elizabeth had to remind them to settle down so they could start their day. Elizabeth began with a Spelling lesson. She has the blackboard split in two, with the vocabulary for the older children taking up two thirds of the space, and the remaining area displaying the words for the younger students. "Okay, these are your words for this week. Please write them down, and use them in a sentence. I will come around and check your work."

The door opened slightly, and Jack peeked inside, motioning for Elizabeth to come over to him. She was a little upset with Jack, because once school started she did not like to take away teaching time to socialize. She walked to the door with a frown on her face. He pulled her outside, as the children stopped their lesson, watching her step outside.

"What are you doing, Jack? School has already started…I need to get back inside," She said as he pulled her close. She felt uncomfortable with this display of affection, especially since she was supposed to be teaching.

Jack took her hand and led her away from the windows, and the watchful eyes of her students…

"You're scaring me, Jack…Is something wrong?" She asked, showing a look of fear in her eyes.

Jack leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against hers, "There is absolutely nothing wrong. I just can't start my day without telling you how very much I love you." Jack started to walk away, but she placed her hand on his arm, her touch effectively stopping him in his tracks.

She looked around to make sure they were alone, placed her left hand on his right cheek and softly kissed his lips, "I love you very much too," she whispered. She turned and walked back inside the school, noticing that none of the children were doing their work. "Okay children, we need to get our Spelling lesson done so we can move on to Arithmetic.

"Do you love Mountie Jack?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth, knowing that the children would not settle into their work until she answered said, "Yes I do Emily."

"I love him too," Emily responded as she sat back down and started writing out her spelling words.

Elizabeth returned to her desk, happy to see all of her students working hard to complete their lesson, but thinking more about Jack and his declaration of love. Elizabeth smiled at the thought that he couldn't start his day without telling her how much he loved her.

The children completed their lessons in Spelling, Arithmetic and English before heading outside for lunch and recess. Hoping that she would see Jack for lunch, Elizabeth sat at a picnic table, taking her time pulling her lunch out of the basket. The children finished their lunch and then left the picnic area to play. Elizabeth still had not seen Jack, so she started to eat the sandwich, fruit and cookies that Abigail had prepared for her.

Elizabeth called her students back inside after recess, and they started on their science lesson. They finished their day with a History test, and she then released them to head home. She stood outside observing as the older children watched over the younger ones walking them to their respective homes. Glancing around, she saw no sign of Jack. She went back inside, grabbed her basket, wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and started walking home. She stopped at the road leading to their new home, trying to decide if she should look around. Elizabeth loved sitting by the bank and listening to the water in the creek flowing over the rocks. She saw their family sign hanging from the post at the entrance to their property. Walking toward it, she smiled… "Soon I will be Mrs. Thornton," she said softly. Standing beside the sign, she reached up running her hand across the professionally completed carving. The staining was beautifully done, keeping it preserved for many years to come. She wanted to go into the house to see how it was progressing, but seeing several men working, decided that she did not want to be in their way, so she started walking toward town.

"Do you need a ride back to town, Elizabeth?" Adam Miller called out, as he loaded the workers into the wagon, and started heading toward Elizabeth and town.

Elizabeth waited for Adam and the wagon to reach her before responding, "Thank you for the offer, but it's a beautiful day, so I think I will walk."

Adam tipped his hat to her and proceeding to move the horses toward town. Elizabeth continued walking home, hoping that she would see Jack, but she didn't. She arrived at the café, stepped inside and walked to her room. She couldn't help but worry about Jack, knowing that even if he wasn't a Mountie she would still be concerned for his safety. Elizabeth sat on her bed, feeling anxious, and not knowing why. She reached into her bedside table, and pulled out her journal…  
**"It is wonderful when someone comes into your life, and you expect nothing. Then suddenly, there they are, right in front of you, and you realize that they are everything you have ever needed! With that in mind, certain things are bound to catch your eye…But only pursue those things that capture your heart!"**

She sat in her room for a short while, but found herself worrying more as the four walls began to close in on her. She walked out into the kitchen and found Abigail cleaning.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked as she stopped cleaning to pour them both a cup of tea.

Elizabeth sat down at the table, took a sip of tea and said, "I'm just worried about Jack. He left this morning on his rounds and I haven't seen him since. Did Bill say anything about a case they were working on that might have taken him away for longer than usual?"

Abigail said, "No, Bill didn't say anything to me, but I haven't seen him for a while either. I'm sure that they both are fine."

Elizabeth picked up her cup of tea and headed for the front porch to sit on the swing. The longer she sat, the more concerned she became. It was dusk, and much later than she was use to Jack getting home. Usually if he was going to be late, he would let her know ahead of time. She couldn't help but fear that something had happened to him. She continued rocking back and forth in the swing lost in her memory of her last contact with Jack. "He said that he couldn't start his day without telling me how much he loved me," she thought. "I wonder if his persistence in seeing me this morning to tell me that he loved me was because he was afraid that he wouldn't see me again," Elizabeth said to herself. The longer she sat thinking, the more her mind wandered to thoughts that were not pleasing. She sat in the swing for what seemed like hours. It was now dark, and still no sign of Jack. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks; more fell to replace those she wiped away with her fingers. Elizabeth stepped back inside the café to retrieve another cup of tea.

Jack rode back into town and headed straight for the jail. He glanced over at the café, but it was dark, and he assumed that Elizabeth had already gone to bed. "I'm glad Bill told her that I would be late," he thought. Jack was exhausted…having left Elizabeth earlier in the day to make his rounds, only to meet up with several Mounties, including Bill, outside of town who were having difficulty delivering a gang of criminals to the train station. Bill asked Jack to take his place, as he had several things needing his attention back at the jail.

"Make sure you let Elizabeth know that I will be home late," Jack yelled as he rode off in the middle of the group of Mounties with the criminals in tow.

Bill waved his hand, acknowledging that he heard and understood Jack's request. Unfortunately, by the time he made it back to town, he had completely forgotten to follow through.

Jack walked into the jail, and found it empty. He went back outside, untied Taylor from the hitching post and headed for the Livery. Once inside, he saw Bill tending to his horse…

"What are you doing over here so late?" Jack asked.

"I was busy finishing up my paperwork, and had to feed the horses," Bill responded.

"How was Elizabeth when you told her I would be late?" Jack inquired. He was un-tacking Taylor, but realized that Bill did not respond. Jack turned to Bill, preparing to ask the question a second time, when Bill looked at him with a blank expression.

"Jack I am so sorry, I didn't see Elizabeth, and I forgot to say anything to Abigail. I'm so sorry," Bill apologized profusely.

Jack finished taking care of Taylor; not feeling the urgency…knowing that when he passed by the café, it was dark, and he saw no sign of Elizabeth. So, Jack assumed that she was asleep.

Walking back from the Livery, Jack glanced over at the café as he passed by. Although it was dark, he saw a faint silhouette and heard the soft creaking of the swing. He walked toward the café, realizing that it was Elizabeth in the swing. He quickened his step, hopping up onto the deck, "Elizabeth…" He called out softly, not wanting to scare her.

Elizabeth raised her head from her hands, surprised to actually see him standing before her. She jumped up from the swing, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close… "Jack, you're all right."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I left word, but the message never made it to you. I didn't mean to worry you," Jack said, looking into her eyes, and wiping the tears that were falling.

"Jack," Elizabeth began, "I love you, and I worry about you, just like I assume you worry about me. I know you have a very dangerous job, but I…"

Jack didn't like where this conversation was going. He had heard that infamous word "but" before, and it didn't end well. "Elizabeth I know you were worried, and I'm so sorry, but we can work this out…"

Elizabeth took his hand, leading him to the swing where they both sat down. "Jack, I love you, and I worry about your safety, but the truth is, I would be concerned if you were the town blacksmith or ran the mercantile."

"What?" Jack asked, still not understanding.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, rubbing his palm with her thumb, "Jack, what I'm saying is that I know you have a dangerous job, and I do worry about you. But it wouldn't matter what job you have, I will always worry about you. So, that being said, please just try to let me know if your usual schedule is going to change.

Jack felt relieved that Elizabeth was not angry with him. He didn't like worrying her, and especially hated to see her cry. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. He could feel her relax into his body as they sat quietly. He loved the sound of her breathing, and hint of jasmine in the air. Thinking to himself; Jack realized that he was truly lucky to have found Elizabeth. She was not a "one in a million girl, but a once in a lifetime woman," he thought, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Elizabeth began to stir…realizing that it was late, they both stood from the swing.

Jack led her toward the café door. Elizabeth cupped Jack's face in her hands, leaning toward him until their lips met. Her hands went through his hair, resting behind his neck. Jack's hands found her waist, as he swept them around her back, holding her close. Both felt relieved, and thankful to be in the arms of the other.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43- Don't Go

Chapter 43- Don't Go

Several days passed, the wedding was getting closer, and Elizabeth was beginning to feel stressed. She was teaching all day, and then working on planning her church wedding at night. Abigail was a big help, with the planning as well and keeping her stress level under control. Jack tried to help, but many of the decisions seemed tedious to him which only irritated her more. On several occasions they ended up arguing, retiring early to their respective home, only to come back together the following day, each once apologizing to the other.

It was a new day, and Jack was on his way to the café for breakfast…and to apologize to Elizabeth. He found her sitting on the porch swing, lost in thought, and enjoying her cup of coffee. "Would it be okay if we agree not to argue anymore over the wedding plans?" Jack asked cautiously. "I'm a man, Elizabeth…" He started to explain before being interrupted.

"Jack, I know you're a man," she responded.

"Well, then it should come as no surprise to you that I am more interested in the final outcome of our wedding day, where you become my wife," Jack said with raised eyebrows, and a smile that vividly displayed his dimples. "I love you Elizabeth, and I do want our wedding to be everything you have always dreamed of. You tell me what you want, and I will move Heaven and Earth to get it for you. I don't have sisters, so please don't assume that I should know what you want for this day, because I don't."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I understand Jack that a lot of the details are lost to you, but you know me…you know what is important to me, and we've discussed what our wedding should be."

Jack took her hands in his, sitting next to her on the swing, "Elizabeth, I do know what you want…That's why I'm confused."

"What do you mean Jack?" She asked.

Jack brought her hands to his lips, kissing them gently, "Here you are planning a church wedding, and I know that you want to be married at the lake…why are you not planning what you want?"

"Jack, a church wedding is proper, and it will make my mother so happy," Elizabeth replied, as she was obviously trying to convince herself as well. "It's not like I never wanted a church wedding. As a matter of fact, that was my dream until I came here, and found the lake."

Jack smiled as he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him, her head now resting in the nape of his neck. "Church wedding, lake wedding, or saloon wedding, I don't care. I want you to have what you want…what you truly want."

"Jack, everything will be beautiful…I just know it," Elizabeth said as she rose and stood from the swing. "I need to get moving or I will be late for school. Are you able to walk me?" She asked.

"I most certainly can. You get your things together, and I'll be right back…I need to get Taylor," Jack said as he kissed her sweetly, and then hopped down the steps and headed for the Livery.

Elizabeth stepped inside the café and walked back to her room to gather her basket, and shawl. Seeing her journal sitting on the table, she sat on the bed for a moment to reflect on her life and love.  
**"Being emotionally strong is important when showing yourself what a capable person you have become. At some point in your life, you think of yourself as independent, not needing anyone else to survive. Then love enters in, and what you previously thought you needed becomes complicated by wants and desires. Love means taking risks, opening your whole heart to someone else. For it is that one true love who makes you question why you ever thought that you would be happier alone." **

She closed her journal, and slid it into the drawer, closing it before leaving to meet Jack. She stepped outside just as Jack walked up with Taylor.

"Are you ready to go ma'am?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"Yes I am," Elizabeth took his hand as he helped her down the steps. She laced her fingers through his, and they walked off hand in hand toward school.

Jack saw her safely to school, walking her inside before kissing her goodbye, and leaving for his rounds.

Elizabeth barely returned to her desk before the children began arriving, "Good morning…"

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," the children remarked, practically in unison.

Elizabeth smiled as the group of eager minds, all of whom appeared eager to be there, placed their lunch pails on the back table and headed for their seats. She began with an English lesson…moving on to Arithmetic and Spelling before releasing the children for lunch and recess.

Elizabeth sat at one of the tables eating her lunch watching the children rush through their meal in order to have more time to play.

"Miss Thatcher…" Elizabeth looked up to see Gem standing in front of her.

"Yes Gem, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am, but may I talk with you about something?" She requested.

Elizabeth removed her basket from the table and invited Gem to take a seat. "What can I help you with?" Elizabeth asked, clearly concerned.

Gem, looking down, hesitant to make eye contact… "How did you know you were in love?"

Elizabeth smiled, reaching over and squeezing Gem's hand, "Well, that's a hard question. I guess there can be a lot of answers, and it isn't the same for everyone." Elizabeth wasn't certain that she should open up so freely about her personal life, but seeing the concern in Gem's face, she wanted to do what she could to help. "Gem, I think for me, love is not so much about who you want, but who you realize you can't live without."

Gem stood from the table, "Thank you Miss Thatcher. Mountie Jack is a very lucky man."

"Yes he is…" a voice was heard approaching from behind.

Elizabeth was startled as she heard a voice behind her. Turning around she observed Jack walking toward the table. "Hi, would you like some lunch? I have plenty," Elizabeth scooted over so Jack could sit next to her.

"I wish I could, but I only stopped by for a minute. Maybe we could have dinner tonight?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "I would love to…and maybe a nice walk to the house?"

"If that's what you wish…" Jack responded.

"Nothing would make me happier," she responded. She stood from her seat on the bench, and walked with Jack over to Taylor who was tied to a nearby tree. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too," He replied, as he took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, before mounting his horse and riding off.

Elizabeth allowed the children a few extra minutes to play in the warm sunshine, eventually ringing the bell, effectively putting an end to recess. "Put your lunch pails down, and get to your seats," she said as her students returned to the classroom. "Hurry now, we have a few more things to do, but I have a fun activity for you to finish the day, but we have to get our other work done first."

The children settled into the desks, and finished their lesson in History, before moving on to Science.

"Okay, today we are going to see about making a big dry ice bubble," Elizabeth stated, an idea which brought about "Ooohs and Ahhhs" among the students. "We need to break up into groups with at least one older student sitting at a table with the younger ones."

At each table, Elizabeth set out a small bowl with a lip, a strip of cloth, and a soapy mixture. Once she had set out all of the items needed for the experiment, Elizabeth said, "all right, I am coming around to each table, and I will place a small piece of dry ice in the bowl. Make sure that you do not touch the dry ice to your skin. Once I have added the dry ice to your bowl, add some water to your bowl."

"Ohhh," she heard coming from one of the tables.

"See… It almost looks like a spooky cauldron. Now take your piece of material and soak it in the soapy bubble mixture. Now run the cloth around the edge of the bowl and drag it over the top to form a bubble over the top of the piece of dry ice. Now watch what happens…" Elizabeth went from table to table, thrilled to see the excitement on her student's faces.

The children started laughing. Elizabeth explained the process of sublimation to the older students. The younger ones were simply excited to see what looked like fog spilling over as the dry ice bubbles began to pop.

After the tables were cleaned, Elizabeth stood at the door as each student thanked her for a wonderful school day. Then they headed out, rushing to get home to get their chores done before dinner. Elizabeth closed the door, and walked back to her desk to gather her things before heading home. She looked up when she heard the door open, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Jack enter the building.

"Are you done for the day?" He asked.

Elizabeth grabbed her shawl and basket, and walked toward him, "Yes, I just sent the students home a few minutes ago. Are you able to walk with me back home?" She inquired.

"I most certainly can," Jack said, as he took the basket from her hand, wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and entwined her fingers through his. They walked out the door, locking it behind them.

They walked in silence approximately half way home before Elizabeth, concerned by the solitude spoke up, "Is something wrong, Jack? You are awfully quiet this afternoon."

Jack stopped walking and pulled Elizabeth to the side of the path out of the way should anyone else come by. He took both of her hands in his…

"Jack you're scaring me…what's wrong?" Elizabeth's breathing became more rapid, and her mind was racing.

Jack leaned over and kissed her lips, "everything will be fine, Elizabeth. They promised me that I will be back in time for the wedding." After making that statement, Jack realized that this situation would likely get worse.

Elizabeth let go of his hand, and walked back out into the path. She stopped and turned, facing him, and said, "They promised that you would be back in time for the wedding? Jack I know you have a job to do, but now is the worst time for you to be away." She had her say, and then turned away from him.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth, placing his hand above her elbow, and turned her to face him, "Elizabeth, there is nothing I can do about this," Jack began to explain… "I received a telegram today; there was an accident in Winnipeg, and they need an extra Mountie there for a few weeks."

"What happened Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"There was an accident, but no need to worry, it was a horse accident. The horse apparently fell down a slight hill, and the Mounties' leg was broken in three places." Jack provided her with the information that was given to him. "They have another Mountie coming in, but they need someone now. I have to leave tomorrow."

"The horse…Is the horse okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, the horse rolled down the hill. Unfortunately, he rolled over the Mountie which caused the injury. The Mountie will be fine with rest," Jack replied.

"Are you positive that you will get home in time?" Elizabeth asked, almost pleading.

"I promise you, Elizabeth, I will be home in plenty of time for the wedding," Jack said with a smile. "As long as I have been waiting on this day, I will certainly not miss it."

Elizabeth took his hand and they started back on the path to town. She knew that he had obligations and duties which had nothing to do with her and their wedding, but she loved him, and knew he would be back.

Jack walked Elizabeth to the café before he left to take Taylor to the Livery. He went to the jail to change clothes before heading back to the café to have dinner with Elizabeth. As he approached the café, he saw Elizabeth sitting in the swing. Jack climbed the steps and approached the swing, "Do you want to sit out here for a while, or are you hungry now?" He asked.

Elizabeth patted the seat beside her on the swing, encouraging Jack to take a seat. "The dining room is crowded now. Why don't we sit here until it clears out some?"

Jack took a seat beside Elizabeth, draping his arm over her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm with his fingers. They sat quietly, both of them knowing that their time together would be short lived, at least for a while, and neither one was happy with this new development. They observed several groups of people leave the café, and decided that now was a good time for dinner. They stepped inside and took a seat at an empty table near the kitchen. Elizabeth excused herself to go into the kitchen and make their dinner plates. She brought out two plates… Jack's plate contained pork chops, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he looked at the plate before Elizabeth.

"It's my dinner. I not very hungry…I just wanted a salad," she responded.

Jack put down his fork, reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his, "While I'm gone, please take care of yourself. I'm afraid that you aren't going to eat, and will worry yourself sick over the wedding…and me!"

Elizabeth said, "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. You have the dangerous job…You take care of yourself, and don't worry about me. Just please get home in time." Elizabeth got up from the table and walked back into the kitchen, returning with two cups of tea, and a piece of Abigail's apple pie.

They finished their dinner, cleaned their table, and proceeded outside for a walk. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her out of town toward their house. There was still a lot of work needing to be done, but Adam assured them that with good weather, it would be ready for them to move into before the wedding.

"I thought that maybe once the house is finished, I would move in," Jack commented.

"Why do you get to move in first? Maybe I should move in and fill our home with some feminine touches," Elizabeth responded with a smile, knowing that she really didn't want to move into the house without Jack. "I'm just kidding Jack…You can move in first. However, it will be odd for me to be the one having to leave to go home at the end of the evening."

Jack walked Elizabeth down toward the pond. They stood there overlooking the water, and watching as the sun began to set in the west. He turned her to face him, sweeping several strands of hair away from her face, as he leaned down, teasing her with his lips. Closer; and then drawing back slightly…Smiling and then leaning in again until their lips touched. Elizabeth's arms moved up his chest; over his shoulders, to the back of his neck…running her hands gently through his hair. Jack's arms swept around her waist holding her close, as his hands gently moved up and down her back. Several kisses with this intensity brought about soft moans from both of them. Elizabeth didn't want them to go too far, but knowing that he was leaving in the morning, she wanted to leave him with a strong memory of her.

Both realized that they were getting slightly out of control, and needed to back away.

Elizabeth smiled, and playfully raised her eyebrows, "Jack, I don't want you to forget me while you're gone."

Jack's breathing was more rapid than usual as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "no chance of that ever happening!"

Elizabeth reached over, taking Jack's hand in hers, and they started to walk back to Abigail's. Although it wasn't late, Elizabeth knew that Jack needed to leave for his temporary posting early in the morning, and would need his rest. Jack walked Elizabeth to the café door, kissed her softly, watched her go inside, closing the door behind her before he walked down the steps and headed to the jail.

Elizabeth watched through the window as Jack walked home. She dreamed of the day, in the not too distant future, where he would no longer have to say goodbye…but only good night! She walked through the kitchen and into her bedroom. Knowing that Jack would be leaving in the morning, Elizabeth sat on the bed unable to sleep. Although she felt in her heart that Jack would be back in time for the wedding, she knew that she would miss him terribly. She pulled out her journal from the bedside table and began to write down her thoughts…

"**I know that everything I have ever done in my life has led me directly to where I am and who I love. My dreams, fears, joys, regrets, choices, and heartbreaks have all led me to this point. When I think of my past, I am happy, and would never change a thing. Because, if I had done anything differently I may never have met you!"**

Elizabeth pulled her covers back and slipped into bed. Unable to sleep, she opened her journal again, reading over some of her prior entries, which put a smile on her face. Lying back, she closed her eyes thinking about the journey she had taken with Jack, and soon she was asleep.

The bright sun broke through the slight opening in Elizabeth's curtains, and she began to awaken with a smile on her face. Her smile was quickly replaced by a frown upon realizing that Jack was leaving this morning. She sat up in bed, locked her hands together, bowed her head and began to pray…

"Dear Lord, I bow humbly before you in appreciation for all you have done in my life. Please help me trust in your plan and rest in your grace. I know Lord, that through you, when my arms can't reach people who are close to my heart, I can always hug them in my prayers. I ask that you watch over Jack…keep him safe until you return him home to his friends…and to me! In Jesus name and for his sake…Amen!"

Elizabeth mustered the strength to get out of bed and dressed, hoping to see Jack before he left town. As she opened her door, Jack was leaning up against the wall with a bunch of wildflowers in his hand. "Oh, Jack…Good morning," Elizabeth said with excitement. "I was afraid that you would leave before I had a chance to give you this…"

"Give me what?" He asked as he handed her the flowers.

Elizabeth put her hand behind his head, pulling him toward her… "This," she said as her lips met his. Several kisses later they separated slightly, smiling at each other.

"I don't want you to leave, but I do understand why you have to go," Elizabeth whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Jack reached up, gently wiping away her tear… "I'll be back before you know it. With all of the wedding planning, I doubt that you will even miss me."

"Jack, don't make the mistake of thinking that I will not miss you. I'll miss you every second of every day until you return safely to me," she responded.

Jack took her hand and they walked out onto the porch. They walked down the steps, standing next to Taylor, and Elizabeth knew that the inevitable was here. Jack was leaving… Jack brought her hand to his lips for a kiss…so soft, so gentle…

"I love you Jack, please be safe," Elizabeth said as she leaned over, touching his cheek with her lips.

Jack leaned back and turned slightly, capturing her lips with his, "I love you too. Please be safe, and no snooping at the house." Jack mounted his horse, turned and started out of town.

"Hmm, I wonder why he said that." She thought to herself. "I guess I should get to school. Maybe I will have time to stop by the house…" She whispered with a soft laugh and a twinkle in her eyes.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44- Friends Have Your Back

Chapter 44- Friends Have Your Back

Elizabeth sat on the swing for a few minutes, attempting to gain her composure before heading to school. She soon realized that sitting in the swing, "their swing," would do little to ease her mind, and take away her sadness. She went into the café, gathering her basket and her shawl before heading to school.

Elizabeth reached the road which led to their house, and seriously considered taking a detour to "check things out," but realizing it was late, she walked straight to school. Walking into the building, she found Jack sitting at her desk.

"What are you doing here? I thought when you left me earlier that you were heading out of town," Elizabeth asked, quite surprised that he was still in town.

Jack looked up with sadness in his eyes…

"Jack, what's wrong," Elizabeth asked as she moved toward him.

Jack smiled, and said, "I love you so much, Elizabeth. When we said our goodbyes earlier, I had every intention of heading out of town. As I passed the school, something made me stop."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked closer to him.

Jack stood, walked around from behind her desk and they met… Her hands planted firmly on his shoulders, as his hands were on her hips. They moved closer to the other until their lips met. Several soft kisses later, Elizabeth heard the children on the porch outside, and she backed away. The door opened and in walked most of the children.

"Good morning children," Elizabeth greeted them.

"Good morning Miss Thatcher," The children squealed in unison.

Elizabeth took Jack's arm, leading him toward the door, "Children, I am going to see Mountie Jack on his way. Please put your lunch pails on the back table, and take your seats. I will be right back."

Jack and Elizabeth stepped outside, standing away from the watchful eyes of the children.

"Jack, you never told me…Why didn't you leave town?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack leaned down, kissing her cheek, then raising back up he took her hand and led her over to Taylor… "You know Elizabeth, I love you so much."

"Jack, I know that. I love you too, but I don't understand; you have never had trouble leaving town before," she remarked.

Jack took her hand, bringing it to his lips, "Before I met you I didn't have any reason to stay in one place. Now this is the only place I want to be." He smiled as he threw the reins over Taylor's head, turned to Elizabeth and said, "I'm going to miss you. Just know that I am going to be thinking of you. Please don't let the wedding plans bring you down. Try to enjoy everything. I will get home as soon as I can, and help you." Jack turned to mount his horse.

Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and face her… "Jack, before I fall asleep at night, my last thought is what it would be like to be in your arms. That will happen soon, but now you have a job to do; people depending on you! I will be here waiting for you, on that you can be certain…I love you Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth squeezed his hand, turned away and started back for the schoolhouse. Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes, and she didn't want Jack to worry more than he already did…as if that were possible. She heard the sound of hooves heading down the road, and she turned to watch him disappear around the bend, "Goodbye Jack…Hurry home!"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and headed back into her classroom.

"Miss Thatcher, is Mountie Jack going to be home in time for your wedding?" Rachel asked; a question that appeared to be on the mind of all the children.

Elizabeth walked to the front of the classroom, "Children, I'm not worried about Mountie Jack returning in time, and you shouldn't be either. Now, let's start our day." Elizabeth was hopeful that teaching would take her mind off of missing Jack, although she had her doubts.

At the end of the day, Elizabeth released the children to return home, and watched as each one headed off with their friends. She gathered her basket and shawl, locked the building, and started for home. As she passed the road leading to their house, Elizabeth stopped as curiosity was getting the better of her. She told herself that she was not snooping, only checking to make sure that everything was fine, so she headed toward the house.

As she reached the steps to the porch, she felt a sense of foreboding, realizing that Jack trusted her and she was about to let him down…even if he didn't know it, she did. She turned away from the house, walking down to the water, trying her hand again at skipping rocks. Most tries ended with the rock making a loud "splash" as it immediately disappeared under the surface. However, she smiled at her last attempt, which brought about three skips, and a feeling of success. Elizabeth turned and headed for home; knowing that she had not let Jack down. However, she scanned the house on her way by, just on the chance that his surprise would be in plain view…in which case she would not be snooping. But alas, she saw nothing, so she headed back toward the café.

"What are you doing out here this afternoon?" Bill called to Elizabeth as he was heading to the house, and she away from it.

"I just came down…" She began to say.

"To snoop?" Bill jumped in.

"I most certainly did not," she responded, but knowing that initially that was her intention. "What are you doing…Checking up on me?" She asked.

Bill dismounted his horse and walked over to Elizabeth, "Not really checking up on you, but Jack did tell me that he had a surprise here, that he didn't want you to see yet. I actually came by to walk you back to town, but when I got to the school you were gone."

"Well, I saw nothing here that would be considered a secret, so it remains safe," she said with a smile.

"May I walk you back to town? I promised Jack that I would keep an eye on you while he's gone," Bill asked as he offered to carry her basket.

"Yes, thank you, I would appreciate the company," she responded.

Bill walked Elizabeth to the café, advising her that he would be back for dinner after he took care of Rip, Biscuit, his horse, and cleaned himself up.

"Thank you for walking me home. I'll let Abigail know that you will be back soon," Elizabeth replied as she headed into the café.

Elizabeth walked through the dining room, and found Abigail sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea.

"Would you like a cup?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I would, but you sit still, I can get it," she responded. "Oh, Bill said that he will be by for dinner in a little while."

"Thank you, but how are you doing, Elizabeth?" Abigail could tell that Elizabeth was depressed.

Elizabeth looked up, Abigail cold see the sadness in her eyes…

"I know as a Mountie's wife, there will be times when Jack has to be away…But I don't have to like it, just accept it. I don't like it, but I am trying to accept it," Elizabeth wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

Abigail took Elizabeth's hand, squeezing it slightly, "Elizabeth, you are a strong woman, and you will get through this separation. Before you know it, Jack will be back and you will be walking down the aisle to marry him."

Elizabeth smiled as she stood from the table, "I just hope he makes it home in time for the wedding." Elizabeth placed her cup in the sink, and retired to her room to write Jack a letter.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, pulled out her pen, and began to put her thoughts down on paper.  
**"Dearest Jack,  
I know you just left today, but I am already feeling emptiness inside. I don't want you to worry about me; I will be fine, just sad that you are not here with me. I dream of the time when neither of us has to say goodbye, and we greet each new day in the arms of the other. I will try to stay busy planning the wedding, and I shouldn't have to bore you with any of the details when you return. I will take care of it all, just please make sure that you make it back in time. Stay safe, and know that I love you more each and every day.  
Love Always, Elizabeth**

Elizabeth had so much more that she wanted to say, but the more she thought about Jack, the sadder she became. "I know he will be fine, and I have faith that he will return in time for the wedding," she whispered. Elizabeth pulled out her list for the wedding plans and started checking off those items which had been completed. Knowing that there were still many things left to do before her wedding, she sat down making another list of the most important things…Those items that she could not have her wedding without…  
The church- ✔  
Reverend Anderson to officiate- ✔  
Dress- ✔  
Flowers- ✔  
My bouquet- Julie will bring it  
Pack to move-  
Food for Reception- Abigail, Cat and Florence  
Music- Violin (I wish)… Cat (Piano)  
Housing for my family- Check with Mr. Trevoy

Looking at her list, Elizabeth was certain that she was missing very important items, but she kept her list out to add to as needed.

After dinner, Elizabeth went outside to sit in their swing. Sarah, having helped Abigail with the cooking for the dinner meals, finished up, and stepped outside to sit with Elizabeth.

"Are you okay dear?" Sarah asked, sitting down beside Elizabeth on the swing.

"I'm fine, Sarah. I just miss Jack," she responded.

Sarah reached for Elizabeth's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "I know how that can be. I know that empty feeling you get when they leave. But he is doing an important job, and when you think of it like that, I think their absence is a bit easier."

Elizabeth smiled, "I understand, and I am very proud of the work he is doing. I just worry that he will be kept away longer, and we can't get married if he isn't here."

"Don't you fear Elizabeth…Jack will be here, and I would imagine that it will be sooner than you think," Sarah replied.

They sat quietly in the swing for what seemed like hours. Sarah could sense that Elizabeth wanted company, but wasn't interested in talking. She seemed to be content in her own thoughts. They sat watching miners, and families enter and exit the café, and once everyone was gone, Bill and Abigail left for a quiet walk together.

"Well Sarah, I guess I had better turn in. Thank you for sitting with me; I'm just sorry that I wasn't better company," Elizabeth said as she stood from the swing. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No dear, I can make it home just fine on my own," she replied, hugging Elizabeth before she walked down the steps and headed for her room at the saloon.

Elizabeth walked into her room and sat on her bed. Pulling out her journal she wrote…  
"**One day someone will look at you with a light in their eyes that you have never seen before. They will look at you as if you are everything they've been looking for their entire lives. Wait for it…The best is yet to come. Truly be aware of what it is and what you want, because regrets are hard to live with if you let that special someone walk away!"**

Elizabeth closed her journal, clasped her hands together and said a prayer before drifting off to sleep.

A week passed, and although Elizabeth had sent Jack several letters, she had not yet received any word from him. She knew he was busy, but simply missed hearing his voice, or reading something that he had written and touched with his own hand. "How am I going to make it until April 20th without him here," she thought.

Abigail and Sarah kept her as busy as they could, but they could see how sad she was. Abigail had a brilliant thought… "Why don't Bill and I take Elizabeth to Winnipeg for the weekend? She will be able to see Jack, which should bring some light back into her eyes. Elizabeth and I can share a hotel room, and Jack and Bill can stay on the post."

Sarah's eyes brightened and a broad smile came over her face, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Abigail ran the idea passed Bill, who was all in favor of a weekend trip, and he agreed that Jack and Elizabeth needed to see one another.

"I will send a telegram to Jack," Bill responded.

Abigail and Sarah went inside to talk with Elizabeth. Squeals heard inside the café verified that Elizabeth was in favor of the trip. Plans were made to leave on Friday morning. Sarah agreed to teach the children so they would not fall behind in their lessons. They would return on Monday

Although Bill made several attempts to find someone to patrol Coal Valley while he was gone, no other Mounties were available, which meant that he could not accompany the women. Both Abigail and Bill were saddened by this turn of events, but still felt that Elizabeth needed to be able to spend time with Jack. So, it was decided that the women would leave on Friday, and return on Sunday.

Bill knew that Jack would be excited to see Elizabeth, but he still felt uneasy about the women travelling alone. He didn't have all the information, but there was concern regarding a band of outlaws that had been robbing coaches and trains. Although no one had been hurt as of yet, there was a report of a woman being taken hostage. Luckily she was released unharmed as the bandits left one of their hideouts.

The day to leave was upon them. Elizabeth was more excited than Abigail had seen her in a long time. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Bill pulled Abigail aside, providing her with a firearm, just on the chance that they encountered trouble on the way. Abigail was well versed at firing a gun, but they felt it best not to worry Elizabeth by providing her with this information.

Elizabeth brought her journal to read, and to write as the inspiration struck her. She sat back thinking of seeing Jack…putting her arms around him, and feeling his around her…  
**" Life is short, adventures, intentional or not, bring about good and bad changes in our lives. But in the end, we will truly only regret the chances we chose not to take, relationships we were too afraid to commit to, and decisions that we waited too long to make."**

Elizabeth sat looking out the window, thinking about Jack. She and Abigail talked about the men in their lives. Abigail admitted that Bill was becoming very important to her, and she could see herself opening up to a new love.

They had been traveling most of the day, and weren't far from Winnipeg. Elizabeth was nervous, because she didn't even know if Jack had received Bill's telegram advising of their visit. Hearing noises from the driver, Abigail looked out the window, and observed four men on horseback blocking the road, causing the coach to come to an abrupt stop.

"Get on the floor, Elizabeth," she said, as she looked through her bag for the firearm Bill gave her.

In the distance thundering hooves could be heard. Both women were scared, as they began to hear gunshots, and yelling. They remained on the floor; Abigail continued searching her bag for the firearm. Finding it, she pulled it out, pushed herself and Elizabeth as far away from the door as possible and waited.

"Oh my Abigail, where did you get that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Shhh," Abigail said softly, aiming the gun toward the door.

All of a sudden, the area was quiet. Before they knew what happened, the door flew open, and a familiar voice could be heard…

"Elizabeth? Abigail?" Jack called from outside the stagecoach. "Whoa, Abigail, put that down," Jack yelled as he backed quickly away from the coach. "Is it safe?"

"I've put it away, Jack," Abigail yelled.

Jack jumped in the coach, grabbing Elizabeth and helping her to get down to the ground. He turned to help Abigail, but Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and he couldn't move. "What are you two doing here, and where did you get that gun, Abigail?"

Elizabeth was crying and couldn't speak. Abigail took over telling Jack about their wonderful plan to get Elizabeth to Winnipeg to spend some time with him. "Didn't you get Bill's telegram?" Abigail asked.

"I received a telegram, but didn't have time to read it, because we left the post immediately after hearing about the plans of these outlaws," Jack replied. "I'm so glad we got here in time. Why isn't Bill with you?" Jack asked, somewhat disappointed that knowing about the outlaws, Bill would allow the women to travel unaccompanied.

Elizabeth broke her hold on Jack, wiping her eyes, and gaining her composure. "I feel to blame, Jack. I mean, Abigail and Bill knew how much I was missing you and he wasn't able to get another Mountie in town so he could leave for the weekend. I think if it weren't for the fact that I have been so depressed since you left, he wouldn't have let us go alone."

Abigail jumped in defense of her friend, "No it isn't your fault, Elizabeth. Bill knows that I am a capable marksman; he wanted to come, and he tried his best to get someone to come in for the weekend, but it just didn't work out. Thank heavens for the Mounties, but I believe that we would have been fine."

Looking around, Elizabeth asked, "Did anyone get hurt?"

Jack responded, "Nothing serious… two of the outlaws were shot in the arm. No Mounties were injured."

Elizabeth reached her arms around Jack again, holding him tightly.

Slightly embarrassed by the outward display of affection in front of the other Mounties, Jack broke Elizabeth's hold on him and stepped away slightly…much to her surprise.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She asked, misinterpreting his lack of affection.

Jack helped Elizabeth and Abigail up into the coach for the short ride into Winnipeg. "Nothing's wrong," he responded.

As the coach went on its way, escorted by the Mounties, Elizabeth turned to Abigail and said, "I don't know why, but Jack doesn't seem happy to see me."

Abigail laughed softly, "Oh Elizabeth, wait until you two are alone, he will then show you how happy he is. He is embarrassed to show affection in front of these men he is working with."

"Oh, so it's okay for him to show affection in front of people at home, but when I do it here, he doesn't like it?" Elizabeth snapped back.

"Elizabeth, I don't think he means anything by it. Back home he is comfortable with everyone. These are men he has to work with," Abigail responded.

The coach pulled into Winnipeg, stopping in front of the hotel. As the door opened, there was another Mountie there to help the women down. Jack approached too, reaching for Elizabeth's hand, but she placed hers with the other Mountie, as he helped her down.

"Thank you sir," She said with a smile.

Jack, feeling confused, helped Abigail down, whispering to her, "What happened here?"

Abigail responded in a hushed tone, "She thinks you aren't happy that she is here."

Elizabeth was waiting for the driver to hand her bag down from the top of the coach. As he brought her bag to her, he offered to carry it into the hotel.

"Thank you sir, that is most kind of you," Elizabeth said as she turned to climb the steps of the hotel.

Jack, realizing what he had done, raced over, taking the bag from the driver, "I have it, thank you."

"That's not necessary, Jack. I can carry my own things…especially since I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends," Elizabeth said as she reached for her bag.

"Stop it, Elizabeth…I'm sorry," Jack pleaded.

Elizabeth and Abigail checked into their room, heading upstairs to rest before dinner. Jack insisted on carrying their bags, but still receiving a cool reception from Elizabeth.

"I'll be back to take you ladies to dinner later," Jack remarked as he headed out the door.

"If you're sure that I won't embarrass you," Elizabeth said as she closed the door in Jack's face.

Abigail simply shook her head, laughing softly at "young love." She sat on the bed, calling out to Elizabeth to sit with her. "Elizabeth, give Jack a break. He wasn't aware that you were coming for a visit, and he is trying to maintain a business relationship with the other Mounties. It has nothing to do with how he feels about you."

Elizabeth looking down at the floor, responded, "I know what you are saying but I can't help being disappointed that he doesn't seem as happy to see me as I was to see him."

"Part of it is surprise, because he wasn't expecting us, and part of it is relief that you weren't hurt in the exchange of gunfire with the outlaws," Abigail tried to reason with her. "Please put what happened aside so it doesn't ruin your visit."

Jack returned to the post, walking into his bunk house, and hearing hushed voices amongst his comrades.

"Hey Jack, who were those beautiful women on the stagecoach today? Maybe you could introduce us to them," Constable Aaron Lang asked.

Several of the other Mounties jumped in begging Jack to introduce them to Elizabeth and Abigail.

Jack, not thrilled with the teasing, but more upset with the attention Elizabeth was garnering from the other Mounties, stated, "Knock it off. The women are Elizabeth Thatcher and Abigail Stanton…"

The men chimed in, "They are beautiful, please introduce us."

Constable Lang spoke up, "I asked first…I get the first introduction."

Jack had enough of them talking about Elizabeth and Abigail, finally setting them straight, "Elizabeth Thatcher is my fiancée, and Abigail Stanton is her very good friend, and she is courting Investigator Bill Avery. So, hands off of both of them."

"Well, Jack all I can say is that if I had been away from my fiancé for this long, I would have given her a warmer reception than you did," Constable Lang remarked.

Jack lay on his bunk reflecting on what happened, and what he needed to do to salvage his time with Elizabeth. Jack headed back to the hotel to talk with Elizabeth.

Softly tapping on their hotel room door, Abigail answered and invited Jack inside.

"Where is Elizabeth," he asked.

"She is in the bathroom. She will be right out," Abigail responded.

Elizabeth walked out, surprised to see Jack standing in her room. "What are you doing here?"

"Abigail we will be back for dinner. Do you mind if I take Elizabeth with me for a little while?" He asked.

"No by all means, please do…Enjoy yourselves," she replied.

Elizabeth, still not happy with Jack, snapped back, "Don't you think you should ask me? I don't think I care to go with you anywhere."

Abigail stood there shaking her head back and forth and thinking about "young love, and the pride and feelings that get hurt and in the way." Abigail hoped that Jack would take hold of the situation, before it got more out of control.

Just then, Jack grabbed Elizabeth's arm and said, "You're coming with me," and out the door they went.

Jack pulled her downstairs and out the front door of the hotel before letting go of her arm.

"Elizabeth, please know that I was so happy that you weren't hurt today, but then I was very surprised that you were actually on the stagecoach. I'm sorry that I didn't show you how happy I truly was to see you," Jack tried to explain.

They continued walking to a beautiful gazebo on the outskirts of town. Jack held his hand out to help her up the steps and they took a seat. The gazebo was deserted, and they were very much alone.

Elizabeth said, "Jack, I'm sorry that you didn't know I was coming for a visit. I've written you several letters, but I've heard nothing from you. Then to get here, and you act like you don't want me around…What am I suppose to think?"

Jack looked into her eyes, but remained quiet.

Elizabeth stood up and began walking to the stairs to leave.

Jack grabbed her arm, "You aren't leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

"Well, talk then. I can't read your mind. Is something wrong? Did you get out here with the other men, and decide that Coal Valley and marriage is not what you want?" Elizabeth kept asking questions, but giving him no time to answer.

Jack took her in his arms holding her tightly. Initially she did not reciprocate, but soon softened, and her arms found their way around his back, drawing him closer to her.

"Elizabeth, I love you more with every breath I take. I wasn't expecting to see you today, but that isn't the same as not wanting to see you," Jack took her hand bringing it to his lips, "I am very happy to see you." Looking around and seeing no one, Jack touched his lips to her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "I'd like to show you how happy I am to see you…"

Elizabeth leaned back slightly; her look softened, and the light returned to her eyes. She smiled, inviting him closer to her, but still playing a little game, and making him work for any passion she would provide.

Jack gently moved Elizabeth back toward the gazebo railing, placing his hands on either side of her face, gently stroking her cheeks with his fingers. Elizabeth's hands were on his waist; as he came closer to her, she pulled him tighter, her hands reaching around his back. Their breathing was more rapid as their lips touched with a passion that each had only recently been able to dream about. Jack's lips went from hers to her cheek, moving down, his breath on her neck brought about a soft moan from Elizabeth. Neither one wanted to stop, each one looking for a more private place to be, but finding nothing appropriate.

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, "Jack, I do love you, and I want to be with you, but not here. We've waited this long, we can wait a bit longer, right?"

Jack held her tightly, kissing the top of her head, "I love you so much, Elizabeth, and waiting will just make our wedding night much more special. Are we okay now…Do you forgive my lapse in judgment?"

"I'm never able to stay angry with you for long, Jack," Elizabeth responded.

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Abigail was sitting on the bed talking with Bill when they walked into the room.

Elizabeth was shocked, "how did you…I mean, when did you…"

Bill laughed, "A few hours after you left, several Constables came through town. Jack, you remember Constable Franklin, from the Academy?

"Yes, I do. I didn't know he was out in our area though," Jack replied.

"Well, he agreed to stay in Coal Valley for a few days so I could come here. Abigail filled me in on the outlaws… I'm sorry Jack that I let them travel alone. I'm glad everyone is okay," Bill explained and apologized.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Elizabeth asked Bill and Abigail.

"Well, I thought maybe you two forgot I was here," Abigail responded.

Jack opened the door and the two couples headed downstairs to the restaurant.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner, and also had the opportunity to dance. The next day, Jack and Bill took Elizabeth and Abigail on a tour of the city, both so happy to have their women on their arms, much to the envy of the other men in town. They thoroughly enjoyed their visit to Winnipeg, and Elizabeth, knowing that her wedding was in a few weeks, was thankful for this time away with Jack.

Unfortunately, their time together was slipping away, and it was soon time to board the stagecoach for home. Although Jack was thankful that Bill would be accompanying the women back home, he hated to see Elizabeth leave him, but knew in his heart that he would be back with her soon.

Jack kissed Elizabeth as she stepped forward to board the stagecoach.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered.

"I love you too," Jack replied.

Remembering the misunderstanding they had when she first arrived, Elizabeth giggled, and asked, "Would you yell that to the whole world?"

Jack leaned over whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Elizabeth said, "Jack that really isn't letting the world know how you feel."

Jack gently placed his hand on the side of her face, softly kissing her lips, "Don't you know by now…You are my world!"

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45- Let the Party Begin

Chapter 45- Let that Party Begin

Jack had been away on assignment in Winnipeg for close to a month, but sent word that he would be home in plenty of time for the wedding. Elizabeth was so happy that she had been given the opportunity to spend some time with Jack while he was in Winnipeg, but she still missed having him around. Once she returned from her trip, she spent her days with the children at school, and her evenings with Sarah and Abigail. She had continued with cooking lessons, but had not expressed to Jack the progress she had made. She missed him dearly, dreaming of his arms around her every night. Elizabeth sat on her bed, pulling out her journal from the bedside table and began to write down her thoughts…  
** "Throughout your life, people will enter and exit, making you happy or sad that you crossed paths. Those relationships you cherish; the ones that stand the test of time make you thankful that you opened yourself up to the opportunities. They say in love that absence makes the heart grow fonder. But you learn how much you miss someone when you have something to share, good or bad, and you realize that the only person you want to tell is the one person who isn't around."**

Elizabeth wrote Jack several letters per week, but had only received one in return. Abigail, Sarah, many of the Coal Valley women, and Elizabeth's student's kept her busy, and at night, during her true alone time, sadness crept in. She loved Jack, and was proud of the work he was doing, but couldn't help missing him, and feeling lonely. Since she had very little correspondence with him, she feared that he would not make it home in time for the wedding, even though he promised her he would.

It was now one week away from the most talked about wedding in Coal Valley, and the date of Elizabeth's Bridal Shower. Plans were for it to be a surprise, and so far they had managed to keep it as such. However, once Elizabeth's sister, Julie, arrived in town, no doubt the secret would be out. Abigail, Cat, Florence, Mary and several of the other women had worked hard preparing the schoolhouse. Elizabeth taught school through Friday, locking the building as she left for the weekend. Most of the women arrived at the school bright and early Saturday morning to start decorating. Reverend Anderson met them in order to unlock the building.

Knowing that they would not arrive in time to decorate the room for Elizabeth's Bridal Shower, Mrs. Thatcher sent the decorations ahead of them. The women were in awe of the beautiful items found in the boxes. Many of them had never seen anything so elegant. White cloths with centerpieces of lilacs adorned the tables throughout. Each chair was decorated with a white French lace bow with white satin ribbon overlay. The women pitched in and made all of the food, and Sarah baked a beautiful three layer white cake with raspberry filling and butter cream frosting. She prepared the cake in stages, so should Elizabeth see her making it, she could simply pass it off as a café dessert.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Abigail asked Sarah as she entered the kitchen.

She went for a walk to the lake. She knows her family is coming in today, but she has no idea about the Bridal Shower," Sarah responded. "How will we get her to the school?

Abigail laughed… "Simple…Cat is coming by after everyone gets settled at the school. She will tell her that Miles left his coat in the school and she needs to get in to get it. Reverend Anderson is out of town this weekend, so she has the only key other than Jack."

Down at the lake, Elizabeth laid out a blanket to sit on. She pulled her journal out of her basket, and sat watching the ducks and geese play on the water before settling in and writing down her thoughts. She was becoming more stressed as each day passed. She worried about simple wedding plans, but mostly she was concerned that Jack would not be home in time. She opened up her journal, but sat quite pensive for a time before writing…  
**"Sometimes when you feel down, the best thing you can do is not fret, worry, imagine, think or obsess. In the end, many things are merely out of our control…The best thing you can do is just breathe and know in your heart that everything is simply going to work out!"**

Elizabeth sat for a few minutes before gathering her belongings and heading back to the café. She knew her family would be arriving, and she was hoping to be there to welcome them.

The café door flew open and Julie's voice could be heard calling out to Elizabeth. Abigail looked out into the dining area to see Julie, and Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher heading toward the kitchen. Julie ran to Elizabeth's bedroom door, knocking but failing to wait for permission before entering. Realizing that she was not there, she returned to the kitchen.

"Where's Elizabeth," Julie asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"She went for a walk to the lake. She will be so happy to see you," Sarah responded as she finished icing the cake.

"Julie," Abigail said as she sat down beside her at the table, "We have been fortunate to keep Elizabeth's Bridal Shower a secret from her. We have everything set for this evening, so please don't let it slip, okay?"

"Me? You're afraid that I'm going to tell her?" Julie asked as if she had no idea of her reputation for not safekeeping secrets.

"We just want this to be a surprise, so please don't say anything," Abigail begged.

"I won't say anything…" Julie began to say.

"Say anything about what?" Elizabeth asked as she walked around the table hugging her parents.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you about…" Julie started to say.

"Ahem," Abigail cleared her throat. "Did you have a nice walk, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I did, thank you. But Julie, what were you saying?" Elizabeth asked…very intrigued.

Abigail swallowed hard…

"It's about your wedding dress, Elizabeth," Julie responded.

"Mother, what's wrong with my wedding dress? There is only a week before my wedding, what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she began breathing heavily.

Mrs. Thatcher reached over, taking Elizabeth's hand in hers, took a deep breath and said, "Elizabeth dear, everything will be fine. I noticed some detailing on the dress which needed repair, and we left it with the dressmaker, planning to pick it up before we left to come here. Unfortunately…"

"Oh no, unfortunately what? I think I better sit down," Elizabeth said as she took a seat.

Mrs. Thatcher continued, "I don't know what happened, dear, but the material was ripped somehow. Don't be upset, Julie picked out an exquisite dress for you. It is absolutely beautiful."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, visualizing the red wedding dress Julie picked out for her… wanting her to make a statement on the most special day of her life. Elizabeth felt tears welling in her eyes. She looked up and saw Franklin standing in the doorway with a bag that she could only imagine contained her wedding gown. As the tears began to flow, she felt as though many things were not going her way… Jack was not yet home, and now, to find out that the wedding dress she picked out was ruined. She rose from her seat, taking the bag from Franklin and heading for her room, followed closely by her mother, Julie and Abigail.

"Would you like to see the new dress too, Sarah?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I would love to, if you don't mind," Sarah responded.

"Please join us…I fear I may need all of my loved ones when I open this bag," Elizabeth remarked.

"Ma'am…" Franklin called out before the women entered her room, "I have the other dresses in the carriage. I will get them for you."

"Thank you Franklin," replied Elizabeth. The women waited in the kitchen for Franklin to return with the Maid of Honor and Bridemaid dresses. Once he brought them inside, all of the women disappeared into Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth's heart was in her throat, and she was petrified to open the bag. She felt her entire body shaking, taking a seat on the bed to keep from sliding to the floor. Elizabeth inhaled deeply and opened the bag. Inside, to her excitement and surprise, she found the most beautiful white wedding dress. She could not believe that this dress, a replacement for her dream gown, could possibly compare…but it did. A smile returned to her face. Tears were shed by all as she tried on the dress for the first time. Julie and Abigail tried on their gowns as well. All three dresses fit as though they were made especially for the wearer.

"Oh my, Elizabeth…You will make an absolutely beautiful bride." Sarah remarked.

Julie simply stood and smiled, knowing that she had made the perfect selection.

Priscilla was unable to speak, standing in awe of her beautiful daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mother…what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Absolutely nothing, dear," Priscilla responded.

Sarah helped Elizabeth out of the dress, and it was hung out of plain view, not to be seen again until her big day. Julie and Abigail hung their dresses in Elizabeth's closet as well. Julie talked Elizabeth into taking her for a walk… a ploy to allow the women time to assemble at the school for the Bridal Shower.

Elizabeth wanted to take Julie to the school, but she insisted on going to the lake instead.

"Sister, why are you getting married at the church instead of here? Julie asked. This place is beautiful, so romantic…like a scene from one of my…"

"Romance novels?" Elizabeth quipped.

Julie stood in awe of this place…so peaceful, and with such beauty.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Elizabeth responded. "This is where Jack proposed to me. It's a very special place."

"Okay, so why not get married here?" Julie asked again.

"I know the wedding is mine, but mother truly believes that a marriage is not blessed unless it happens in a church. I love our church, and to be the first wedding to take place there would be exciting," Elizabeth said with a half hearted smile.

"Well, as long as this is what you want," Julie hugged Elizabeth, so excited for this new chapter in her life.

"Don't worry, it is," Elizabeth replied. "Now it will be perfect if Jack makes it home in time."

They walked back to the café, but found it empty. Cat rushed in…

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry to bother you, but Miles left his jacket at the school. There is a chill in the air, and he is going to need it before school on Monday. I hate to ask you, but would you open the school for me so I can get it?" Cat asked, hoping this ploy to get Elizabeth to the school would be successful.

"Certainly, I would be happy to. Julie… would you like to come too? I would love for you to see the church and school building" Elizabeth inquired.

"You couldn't keep me away," Julie giggled playfully.

They walked to the school… Julie and Cat stood behind Elizabeth as she opened the door…

"**SURPRISE…" **everyone yelled as the door opened, causing Elizabeth to scream and throw her hands up in the air, dropping the keys. A smile came over her face as she realized all of her family and friends were there. The schoolroom was so beautifully decorated, and the cake she had seen Sarah decorating was artistically displayed on the center table.

Elizabeth went from person to person, thanking them for coming and wishing her well. Many of the women chose to give Elizabeth advice on how to keep her man happy; much of which caused her heart to beat rapidly, her palms to sweat, and leaving her wondering if she was ready.

Everyone fixed their plates and sat to eat before Elizabeth began to open her presents. The food looked wonderful, but Elizabeth was so overwhelmed and she had other things on her mind. After everyone finished eating, they gathered in a circle with Elizabeth in the middle. Julie began passing presents for her to open…

The first gift was from Mary Dewitt… Elizabeth opened the package to find a beautiful handmade quilt. It was ecru in color with delicate flower appliqués throughout. "I started working on this a long time ago, Elizabeth. I think most of us here knew that you and Jack would end up together before you two did," she added.

"Mary, this is beautiful…Thank you so much." Elizabeth stood and hugged Mary.

The next gift was from Abigail…A cast iron frying pan. Everyone chuckled, but Abigail advised them all that Elizabeth had made great strides in her cooking, and she would actually get a lot of use out of it. "Besides, she can use it on Jack if he gets out of hand," she said, joining in the laughter with the other women.

She went through gift after gift, receiving handmade pillows and towels for the home, hand stitched framed pictures, and many other kitchen items, which brought more giggles from the partygoers. Julie handed Elizabeth a gift from her mother…A package that contained a beautiful dress, pink cotton eyelet, with pink silk charmeuse lining and lace edging. An attached card read…  
** "My dearest Elizabeth, as you enter into this next chapter of your life, I want you to know how very proud your father and I are of you and all you have accomplished. You have proven that there is no task too difficult, and no dream that you cannot attain. Please accept this gift with all of the love and pride for which it is given, to be used however you and Jack see fit."**

Elizabeth opened the enclosed envelope, pulling out a check for $10,000. Elizabeth gasped and her eyes widened, not quite knowing what to say. She hugged her mother, whispering to her, "I love you mother, but I don't know if Jack will accept this. He is a very proud man, you know."

"Don't fear, your father has already spoken to Jack about this," She responded with a smile.

Julie handed her the final gift. Elizabeth looked up at her, "is this from you?" she asked.

Julie giggled, "Of course it's from me."

"Maybe I should wait until I get home to open this one," she smiled.

"No, I want to see your face when you open it now," Julie said as she began tearing into the package.

Elizabeth tried to hide the contents, not quite sure how her mother and Sarah would respond. But, Julie grabbed the enclosed negligee, holding it up for all to see. Elizabeth blushed, unable to make eye contact with Sarah, as she took the garment from Julie and placed it back in the package. She had to admit, it was beautiful, but she had never seen anything so shear and skimpy before. "You already got me something that I haven't opened yet. I have to admit, I have been somewhat afraid to do so. I guess I can now, because the other item can't be any more revealing than this," Elizabeth said, unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Abigail advised Elizabeth that there was one more present for her, but she would have to step out on the porch to see it. As she stepped outside, she saw two beautiful handcrafted rocking chairs… "I hope you like them…"

Elizabeth spun around to see Jack at the bottom of the stairs with his outstretched arms calling to her. "Like them…I love them, and I love you too. Welcome home, Jack," Elizabeth ran to him, falling into his arms as he spun her around, holding her tightly.

Jack placed her lightly back on the ground, and both of them were oblivious to the others standing around. Jack's hands were on her waist…Elizabeth's hands were gently on the sides of his face; her fingers right behind his ears and strumming through his hair. Her thumbs were stroking his cheeks gently. They both leaned closer until their lips met with a passion that could only be likened to 4th of July fireworks. The women began clapping, which brought them out of their romantic trance. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's chest, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her up the steps, "These rockers will be on our side porch so we can sit in the evening and watch the deer down by the creek. We can sit in our swing and watch our children play in the yard. Elizabeth, we are going to have a wonderful life together."

Several of the women went inside to start cleaning the room, preparing it for Sunday services. Elizabeth and Jack went inside to gather her gifts, and he carried them to the wagon outside. As he loaded them into the wagon, the box containing Julie's gift fell to the ground with the top falling away and the contents spilling out. Jack, initially not knowing what the item was, picked it up. It was then his turn to be embarrassed as he looked around to see if anyone saw him. Realizing that he was alone, he put the item back in the box, and secured it safely in the wagon. However, his thoughts of Elizabeth in this garment were imprinted in his mind.

Elizabeth stepped outside, walked up behind Jack, who was lost in his own thoughts, and put her hands on his waist, causing him to turn around, facing her. "What are you looking at, Jack?" She asked, sensing playfulness in his glance.

Jack smiled and laughed softly, "Nothing…It's just this outfit I saw…I wasn't snooping, but it fell out of the box. Are you planning to wear it to church tomorrow?"

Elizabeth, thinking that Jack was referring to the dress gifted to her by her mother, smiled and said, "No, I think my mother was planning on me wearing it when we left the church after the wedding." She then turned to walk back inside and thank everyone for the beautiful party.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out to her, "Clearly we are thinking of two different outfits."

Elizabeth turned around, obviously confused. Then as if a light bulb clicked on in her head, she realized what "outfit" he was referring to. She said, "You must be referring to the gift from Julie." Elizabeth blushed, then turned and proceeded back into the building.

Jack, watching her walk through the door whispered, "I must remember to thank Julie."

Elizabeth thanked everyone for the lovely gifts. She stood at the door hugging everybody as they left; everyone telling her how happy they were for her and Jack, and most of them advising her that they knew she and Jack belonged together before she even realized it.

Jack helped her up into the wagon and they drove off.

Elizabeth was very happy to see Jack make the turn down the road to their home. She hadn't been there in a few days, and was excited to see the progress. They pulled up to the house and Jack helped her out of the wagon. Before doing anything else, Elizabeth took his hand, leading him down to the pond. She was worried about the check given to her by her parents. Although her mother told her that Jack was aware and accepting of it, she had her doubts.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, obviously concerned.

Elizabeth smiled, somewhat worried to broach the subject of her father's money with Jack. Pulling the envelope containing the note and check from her parents out of her pocket she said, "Mother gave me this today. She said that you were aware that they were giving it to me…"

"What is it?" He asked, taking the envelope from her hand and reaching inside to remove the contents. Looking at the check, he looked at Elizabeth and said, "Your father told me that he wanted to be able to help us, and I told him that any monetary gifts he gave to you would be fine. I would hope to be able to help our daughter at some point if we are lucky enough to have one. However, I never expected it to be of this magnitude."

Elizabeth was waiting for Jack to get angry, but it never happened. She stood there, not knowing what to make of his calm demeanor.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder pulling her close to him, as they looked out onto the pond, watching the ducks and geese frolic on the water. He turned her to face him…her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he leaned down, his lips meeting hers in fiery emotion. Her hands moving across his shoulders, feeling the muscles in his back, as he held her so close. As they separated, they were silent, yet everything needing to be said, was done so as they looked into the eyes of the other.

Jack took her hand and they walked back to the house to unload the wagon. He unloaded the rockers and took them to the side of the house.

Elizabeth walked through the front door in awe of the craftsmanship throughout. The hardwood floors were meticulously shined, and the blue rug with intermingling beige loops in the middle of the family room was beautiful. She walked into the kitchen, thinking about a time when she will be able to put a meal on the table that Jack can eat. She continued on to the master bedroom, standing in the doorway, looking at the beautiful bed, and detailed headboard.

"Hmm, what's that?" Elizabeth said softly as she observed something along the wall covered by a sheet. She walked over to it, reaching her hand out to pull off the sheet…

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jack asked, as he rushed in and stood between her and the wall.

"What is this Jack? I know we picked out a bed and chest of drawers, but what is this?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to reach around him to remove the sheet.

"It was a surprise, Elizabeth, but I guess I can show you now…" Jack said, as he stepped back taking the sheet with him, revealing a beautiful handcrafted dresser. It was oak, with three large drawers on each side, and three smaller drawers in the middle. The top of the dresser contained several small drawers for jewelry, or hair combs and barrettes. "Do you remember a while ago when I wouldn't let you in the house because I had a surprise for you?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, but you showed me that surprise…The beautiful sign at the entrance to the property."

"That was a surprise, but not THE surprise," Jack replied.

"Well, you also gave me the rocking chairs for the house," she added.

"Well obviously they were a surprise, but still not THE surprise," Jack said as he walked over to the closet.

Elizabeth ran her hands over the dresser, admiring the ivory drawer handles. Jack pulled out a matching mirror from the closet, "this will hang above the dresser."

Elizabeth was speechless.

Jack took this opportunity to take her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Jack, this is beautiful, I love it," Elizabeth said, but suddenly looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "If you don't like it, you can tell me."

"I love it, and I love you," Elizabeth said, kissing him on the cheek.

Jack, realizing at this moment that he would probably never understand women, cupped her face in his hands, raising her chin slightly until their lips touched. "Please tell me why you are now sad?"

"Jack, you have gotten me the lovely sign for our home, the beautiful rockers for our porch, and now this exquisite dresser… I have been so busy with teaching and planning the wedding that I haven't gotten you a wedding gift," Elizabeth said softly as she began to cry.

Jack held her in his arms, trying to quiet her, "Elizabeth, my gift came on that beautiful star filled night when you said that you would marry me. I don't need anything…but you!" Then trying to lighten the moment he added, "Besides, I know that Julie gave you that beautiful "outfit" (he said with a wink), but truly the gift is more for me than you," He said with a soft laugh.

Jack held Elizabeth until she stopped crying. He then took her hand and they walked out to look at the other rooms in the house.

They walked hand in hand down the hall, stopping to peek in the bathroom door.

"Thank you so much Jack for installing indoor plumbing. You have no idea how much I appreciate that," Elizabeth giggled.

Jack put his arm around her pulling her close, "I can't wait until we can move in here together. It's not just a house, Elizabeth…It will be our home!"

They continued down the hall and Elizabeth saw the two smaller bedrooms…

"For our children?" she asked.

"I hope so," Jack responded as he leaned down, touching his lips to hers.

They both stepped back out on the porch, taking their seats on the swing, as they watched the geese swimming in the pond.

"It's so peaceful here, Jack," Elizabeth said, snuggling in so close to his body, resting her head on his shoulder. The back and forth motion of the swing quickly put her to sleep, but Jack didn't need conversation…He was content to be home and with the woman he loved.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46- Wedding Day Confusion

**Initially I had plans to post this chapter just before the Season 2 premiere. However, I am so excited about the upcoming season, and wrote this chapter so quickly that I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you enjoy my vision of Jack and Elizabeth's Wedding Day!**

Chapter 46- Wedding Day Confusion

It was finally April 19th, the day before her wedding. Elizabeth awakened early and headed to the church to make sure that all of her arrangements were set for the big day. On her way, she stopped by the house, catching Jack sitting on the swing with a cup of coffee, watching the ducks playing in the pond. Jack was lost in thought, and did not see Elizabeth until she sat next to him on the swing.

"Am I allowed to see you today?" Jack asked, covering his eyes, thinking that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

"Today is okay, Jack. You can't see me tomorrow…Not until I walk down the church aisle," Elizabeth responded with a bright smile.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

"No thank you. I had some at the café earlier," she responded.

"What are you doing out so early this morning?" Jack inquired as he leaned over brushing his lips across her cheek.

Elizabeth stood up and headed toward the porch steps, "I am meeting with Reverend Anderson to make sure that everything is set for the wedding tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, if you aren't too busy," she replied.

Jack stood up, walked toward her, taking her hand in his; they descended the steps, and headed for the church.

As they entered the church, Elizabeth observed numerous boxes which contained the decorations for her wedding. She wanted to open the boxes, but Jack reminded her that she had turned the decorating over to Abigail, Cat and Julie.

Reverend Anderson arrived, and finding Jack and Elizabeth inside, he suggested that they all sit down to talk. Jack and Elizabeth had requested a simple ceremony. Reverend Anderson went over what could be expected, so there would be no surprises. After they finished, Elizabeth walked outside, unaware that Jack was talking with Reverend Anderson. As she walked back inside to get Jack, she heard Jack say, "I will firm up everything, and let you know."

Jack walked outside with Elizabeth and they headed toward town.

"Jack, what were you talking to Reverend Anderson about?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stopped, looking somewhat puzzled, but then said, "Oh, Abigail said something about a dinner tonight, and she wanted to invite Reverend Anderson."

Jack dropped Elizabeth off at the café before heading to the Livery to tack up Taylor. She walked through the dining area and into her bedroom. She sat down, pulling her journal from the bedside table and began to write down her thoughts…  
**"Tomorrow my best friend will become my family. We will grow together and learn from each other. It is important to love and accept your partner for who they are, and make no attempts to change them. For when you release expectations, you are then free to enjoy things the way they are instead of the way you think they should be." **

Jack left on his rounds, wanting to finish as early as possible. There were certain arrangements that he needed to make before the wedding, and he also hoped to spend some time with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth spent quite some time in her room, reflecting on her life now, and what she was expecting it to become tomorrow. She stepped out of her room, and sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of tea and some conversation with Abigail.

"We went to meet with Reverend Anderson this morning, and I saw a lot of boxes of decorations that were delivered for the wedding. I wanted to open the boxes and look at everything, but Jack wouldn't let me," Elizabeth said.

Abigail noted sadness in her voice "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up and halfheartedly smiled, "No, the church will be beautiful, I just know it."

Abigail reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "Your wedding will be beautiful and everything you ever dreamed it would be…I'm sure of it! Why don't you go for a walk, it always seems to clear your head and relax you."

Elizabeth stood from the table, thanked Abigail for the suggestion and headed out the door. Jack walked in the back door, hoping to see Elizabeth.

"Do you know where Elizabeth is?" he asked.

Abigail smiled, "Well, yes I do…or I should say I think I know where you can find her."

Walking to her bedroom door, Jack knocked.

"No, she isn't in there," Abigail stated. "If I know Elizabeth like I think I do, you will find her at the lake."

Jack headed out the door, hoping to find Elizabeth, and spend some time with her. He knew that he shouldn't see her tomorrow before the wedding, and certainly didn't want to start out their marriage with any bad luck. He headed for the lake, finding her standing by the water. He called to her several times, but she didn't acknowledge him. Jack walked up, not wanting to startle her, continuing to call out her name as he approached. He walked up beside her, eventually garnering her attention. He could tell that she had been crying… "What's wrong Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Oh nothing important," she said, as she wiped the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

Jack took hold of her left hand and they started walking around the lake. "If there is something wrong Elizabeth, I wish you would tell me what it is." Jack looked into her eyes, and drew her hand up to his lips for a kiss. "Are you nervous about getting married?" He asked with sincerity in his voice, which let her know that he wanted an honest answer.

"Absolutely not, Jack…I have wanted to marry you for a long time, so tomorrow can't get here soon enough. It's just…well I just want…oh never mind, it's not important," Elizabeth stammered, turning away from Jack, hoping to keep him from seeing the tears that again began to well in her eyes.

Jack turned her to face him, wiping away her tears, "I know something is wrong…You need to trust me, Elizabeth. You can tell me anything."

Elizabeth asked, "Did you hear what happened to my wedding dress?" Elizabeth wanted to tell Jack, but she also knew that this was not the real reason for her somber mood.

Jack said, "No," wanting her to release some of the tension she was feeling, but already having been made aware of the dress debacle by his mother.

Elizabeth proceeded to tell Jack what happened with the dress, finally mentioning that Julie picked out her replacement gown.

Jack put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I'm sure that you will look beautiful in anything you wear. I do have one question though…"

"What?" She responded.

Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Does it look anything like the other garment Julie bought for you?"

Elizabeth smiled, and the sparkle returned to her eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued walking through the clearing toward the road back to town. They arrived just before dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, Julie, Sarah, Bill, and Reverend Anderson had already arrived and taken their seats. They enjoyed a wonderful dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, vegetables, rolls and tea. For dessert, Sarah fixed a delicious peach cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he held out his hand to her.

She put her hand in his, and they walked out the back door for a stroll around town.

"I won't keep you out long, you need your rest…tomorrow will be a big day; not to mention tomorrow night," Jack said with raised eyebrows and a smile so wide that it deepened his dimples.

Jack walked Elizabeth back to the café. As they stood on the porch looking into each other's eyes, Jack said, "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand in hers and replied, "I love you too, Jack."

Jack smiled and asked, "Would you be willing to shout it to the world?"

Elizabeth smiled, leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

"That isn't yelling it to the World," he responded.

"Jack, I feel the same way you do…You are my world," Elizabeth said as she kissed him softly before walking inside. She turned, realizing that he was not following her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

Jack walked back toward her softly kissing her lips. "I have some things I need to take care of before tomorrow. I will be at the Alter waiting for you…I love you, Elizabeth!" Jack turned and hopped down the porch steps. He turned to see Elizabeth close the door behind her, and he proceeded to the saloon to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher.

Mr. Thatcher opened the door, and Jack asked to speak with him. He stepped inside and Mr. Thatcher closed the door behind him. A short while later Jack left, hoping that his conversation hadn't upset Mr. and/or Mrs. Thatcher.

Jack proceeded to the Livery, where he checked on Taylor and made arrangements to use the available wagons and buggies. Jack met up with Bill and Abigail on their nightly walk around town. Bill, being Jack's best man, and Abigail, Elizabeth's bridesmaid, were brought up on all the plans for tomorrow. Jack then walked back to the jail, hoping to get some sleep, but realizing that would probably not occur.

Elizabeth walked to her bedroom, pulled her wedding dress out of the closet to look at it once again. She loved the dress, but simply thinking of the stressful things which had occurred during the planning of the wedding, made Elizabeth queasy. She put her dress away, changed into her night clothes, and pulled out her journal to write down her thoughts…  
** "One day everything will make sense. But for now…today, smile through your tears, laugh through the confusion, break through your fears, and remind yourself that everything in life happens for a reason." **

"**It's April 20****th****…my wedding day**," Elizabeth squealed as she lay in bed envisioning Jack at the front of the church waiting to take her hand. She sat up in bed, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhaled. The sun was peeking in through her curtains and she could tell that it was going to be a perfect day! She pulled out her journal, reading many of the entries dating back to her first introduction to Jack. She smiled at how they initially wanted nothing to do with the other, although her suspicion was that if he was like her, he was more intrigued than infuriated. She pulled out her pen and began to write one last entry as a single woman…  
** "Someday a special person enters your life, and you finally realize why it never worked with anyone else."**

Elizabeth walked over to her window, watching the children playing in the street, and couples holding hands as they made their way through town. She reflected on her life, what brought her to Coal Valley, and the love she had found here. She felt truly blessed to have been led to this town. She had found teaching the children a challenge…given that they were housed in the saloon, and since she and Jack were initially expecting to go to positions in other cities, the fact that they ended up together seemed like fate. Whatever the reason, she felt totally blessed in all aspects of her life.

"Elizabeth, are you awake?" Abigail called from the kitchen.

"Yes, come in Abigail," Elizabeth responded.

"Elizabeth you are absolutely glowing this morning. Would you like some coffee…maybe a piece of toast or some fruit?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth closed her journal, and stood from her bed, walking around the room, "I don't think I can eat anything, Abigail. I am so nervous."

"You don't have cold feet, do you?" Abigail took hold of her hands, squeezing them for assurance. "You know, if you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to," Abigail said with a giggle, knowing that Elizabeth had no intention of backing out.

Elizabeth joined in giggling with Abigail, "absolutely not. I guess I'm really more excited than nervous…Well, truth be told, I am excited about the wedding, and nervous about the wedding night."

Abigail sat on the bed, and patted beside her for Elizabeth to sit down, "Elizabeth you have nothing to worry about…Jack is a wonderful man who loves you more than life itself. He will move Heaven and Earth to make you happy, in fact he has…Uh, I mean he will give you all the time you need to feel comfortable in your new role as wife."

Elizabeth looked at Abigail peculiarly, "what does that mean?" Elizabeth asked, but the moment was broken by Julie coming in the door.

"Sister, this wonderful day is finally here. I'm so excited for you, and you know me…I want all the details from the wedding night," Julie said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth looked at Julie and said, "That will be the one part of my life that I will be keeping quiet."

"Mother is on her way over; she wants to spend the day with you, and help you when we start getting ready," Julie gave Elizabeth a nudge to get up and dressed. "Of course, you need to stay inside, because it is bad luck for Jack to see you before the wedding tonight."

Elizabeth, Julie and Mrs. Thatcher sat around the café with Abigail talking about Elizabeth's childhood, and those important experiences which led her to this point in her life. Everyone could tell that Elizabeth was more excited than nervous. She kept saying, "Isn't it time to leave for the church…I don't want to be late."

Elizabeth pulled out her dress, along with those picked out for Julie as her Maid of Honor, and Abigail as her Bridesmaid. The women dressed in Elizabeth's room, and buggies were out front to take them to the church. Julie's dress was lavender, fully lined, with a scalloped neckline, slight empire waist, accented with a silk sash, slightly fitted sleeves, and a ruffle hem. Abigail's dress was almost identical, with the only difference being its color, which was pastel pink. Cat Montgomery came to the café in order to help the women with their hair. Cat pulled Julie's and Abigail's hair up on the sides with clips, placing sprigs of baby's breath on the left side. Their hair then fell in soft curls down their backs.

Mrs. Thatcher and Julie helped Elizabeth into her dress. Elizabeth would never have thought that her dream wedding gown could be replaced by something so exquisite. She felt beautiful wearing her wedding dress made of white silk satin with gauze chiffon overlay. The top of the dress was fitted through the bodice with extensive crystal beading down the front, around the slightly scooped neckline, and detailing the contoured sleeves, which were fitted from the elbows to the wrists, coming to rest in a point at the top of her hands. The bodice was closed in the back with numerous fabric covered buttons. Additionally, each sleeve was closed using eight fabric covered buttons from the forearm down to the wrist. The skirt was full and flowed freely as Elizabeth moved about.

Cat curled Elizabeth's hair, sweeping it up on the sides, with the back rolled up and pinned in soft curls so that it rested just above her neckline. The roll of her hair outlining her head, and a sweep of pink and purple flowers with baby's breath strategically placed across the back of her hair just above the curls. The wedding veil, scalloped around the edges, was attached to her hair just below the flowers.

To compliment the dress, Mrs. Thatcher pulled from her bag a small box, and another one, just a bit larger, "Elizabeth, this is for you on this most wonderful day. I hope you will consider wearing them."

Elizabeth took the boxes over to her bed where she sat down. Opening the smaller box, she found a pair of beautiful Opal stud earrings. "Oh Mother, they are beautiful. Of course I will wear them today." Elizabeth walked to her mirror to put the earrings on. "Everything is wonderful," she said, but running her hand from her earrings down her neckline revealed that she had forgotten to get a necklace to wear.

"Open your other present, dear," Mrs. Thatcher encouraged.

As Elizabeth opened the second gift, her eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. Inside was a delicate gold necklace holding a beautiful Opal pendant which happened to fall perfectly on the open neckline of her dress. "It's perfect…Everything is perfect," she said excitedly.

All of the women shed tears as they looked at each other on this most special day. Julie, Abigail, and Cat left the room, heading over to the church. Mr. Thatcher stepped inside the room to talk with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you are breathtaking," her father remarked, kissing her on the cheek. "Jack is a wonderful man, and he will move Heaven and Earth to make you happy. I have no doubts that you both will have a long and very happy life together." He led her to the bed and they both sat down, with her mother sitting in the chair nearby. As tears filled his eyes he said, "Elizabeth, if I could provide you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Then you would be able to see just how very special you are." He pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his eyes; leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead.

Mrs. Thatcher walked over to the bed, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, took her husband's hand and they headed for the door.

"Wait, aren't I riding with you to the church?" she asked.

Mr. Thatcher opened her bedroom door, and as he and Mrs. Thatcher stepped outside he said, "No, I'm taking your mother with me. Franklin will take you when you're ready. Just remember you have a young man who loves you, waiting to take your hand, so don't be too long."

"I won't be father. I will be ready in a few minutes," Elizabeth smiled as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Placing her hand on her neck over her Opal pendant, she again said, "Everything is perfect," but it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, picking up her bouquet from the table, and through the dining room to the front porch, expecting to see Franklin with one of her father's carriages. As she opened the door, it was dusk, but she saw Franklin standing on the top step waiting to help her down the stairs. Behind Franklin was a beautiful horse drawn covered white carriage, embellished with lit lanterns for nighttime use, and bouquets of purple and pink flowers hung from the handrails. Franklin helped Elizabeth up into the carriage, and she sat on a soft velvet cushion, preparing for her entrance at the church. Before they pulled away from the café, Franklin unlocked the handrails, laying them up against the carriage with the flowers showing just underneath the windows.

Franklin climbed aboard and they headed out. Elizabeth looked down at her beautiful bouquet, made of pink and purple flowers with baby's breath throughout.

A short distance away, Elizabeth asked Franklin to stop…

"Franklin… where are you going, this isn't the way to the church," She asked, quite confused.

Franklin smiled and said, "Miss Elizabeth, I am just following orders," and he slapped the reins and clicked to the horse, setting them again on their way.

Elizabeth was quite concerned, because she certainly didn't want to be late for her own wedding, but she knew that something wasn't right. They pulled up to the clearing by the lake, and Franklin brought the carriage to a slow halt. He opened the door, helping Elizabeth to the ground.

"I don't understand," Elizabeth said as she looked around.

Mr. Thatcher walked up to the carriage and observing Elizabeth's confusion said, "Jack did this for you…"

"Did what Father?" She asked.

Mr. Thatcher took Elizabeth's hand, draped it through the crook of his arm, resting it just below his elbow, and said, "Jack came to see your mother and me last night. He made your mother see that this was your wedding, and he wanted you to be able to look back and see this as the best day of your life. Where do you want to be married Elizabeth? Tell me the truth!"

Elizabeth looked at her father and said, "Right here, but I told Jack that the church would be a wonderful place for the wedding."

"Elizabeth, we men are not generally smart when it comes to women. However, I will tell you…That man at the end of the aisle loves you with everything he has, and everything he is; and he knew that a church wedding wasn't what was going to make you happy. Just like I have said before…He will move Heaven and Earth to make you happy. He came very close to doing just that with transferring this ceremony from the church to the lake. Well now, are you ready to take a walk with me? You have a lot of family and friends waiting on you. Oh, and you have a very anxious young man who I suspect will not relax until he sees you coming down the aisle."

Elizabeth smiled, and said, "Father, I don't think Jack will relax when he sees me coming down the aisle…"

Mr. Thatcher patted her arm and said, "Elizabeth, Jack will relax as soon as he knows that you have shown up. He loves you so much…The rest of the ceremony will be a piece of cake."

Jack, obviously nervous, was waiting for word that Elizabeth had actually arrived. Bill made his way through the crowd of guests, "Elizabeth's carriage just pulled up Jack. Calm down…she's here!"

Jack laughed nervously, "I won't calm down until I see her walking down the aisle."

Bill slapped Jack on the back, and said, "Who are you kidding…You won't calm down until she actually says I do!"

Jack seemed shocked and inhaled deeply, "Do you think she won't say I do?"

Bill laughed, "Jack, don't worry. At the end of this ceremony, she will be your wife. I'm certain of that!"

Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth entered the tree lined path, strategically lit by lanterns hanging from various branches. As they approached the clearing leading to the lake, Elizabeth saw Julie and Abigail standing there waiting on her.

Abigail walked back to her and said, "You know, I have always liked Jack, and I came to love him as a friend the more I learned about him. That man truly loves you, and he wanted to make sure that this day, the start of your life together, was everything you dreamed it would be. Enjoy everything that comes your way, and know that your dream, just like every little girl has, is about to come true. No crying now." Elizabeth, Abigail and Julie hugged, and although Abigail cautioned Elizabeth against crying, all three women could not stop the tears from falling. Off in the distance, Elizabeth heard the crisp beautiful sound of a violin playing a soft and romantic melody.

"Father… Where did Jack find a violin player?" Elizabeth asked… "The music is beautiful."

Mr. Thatcher leaned down whispering in Elizabeth's ear, "I do believe that it is someone who lives here in town. His name is Landon."

Once the women composed themselves, Abigail started down the aisle. Julie smiled at Elizabeth, turned and began her descent down the aisle.

Mr. Thatcher took Elizabeth's left hand, wrapping it through his right arm, resting it on the crook of his elbow. "Are you ready to make that walk?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, and as a tear fell down her cheek, she said, "I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

Mr. Thatcher wiped her cheek and said, "No tears…this is a happy day."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Oh Father, don't you know by now that sometimes women cry because we're sad…Sometimes because we're happy, and sometimes for no reason at all?"

As Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth reached the opening, she observed all of her friends, students, and family sitting in chairs lined up in rows with an aisle down the middle, leading to a beautiful arbor decorated with various colors of wildflowers throughout. Elizabeth saw Jack, handsome in his black tie suit with tails, waiting for her just before the Alter. Everyone stood as Landon Harper began playing the Wedding March on the violin.

Jack felt weak in the knees when he saw Elizabeth at the end of the aisle. He knew that she was a beautiful woman, but never before had he seen her more breathtaking. Their eyes met, and although they knew that others were present, they each lost sight of everyone, only having eyes for the other. Although Jack could see her walking toward him, it was all he could do to keep from rushing to her. As he watched her approaching him, he thanked the Lord for having this woman cross his path…how or why it occurred made no difference; he was just truly feeling blessed.

As they reached the Alter, Mr. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, whispering "Be happy." He turned to Jack, shaking his hand, "Take care of her, son!"

"I will. I love her with all my heart," Jack said as Mr. Thatcher placed Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I have no doubt of that," Mr. Thatcher said as he then turned and took his seat next to his wife.

Elizabeth smiled warmly, unable to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "Jack…what a surprise," she whispered. "How did you do all of this?"

He smiled, "That's a secret." Jack knew that he had succeeded in giving Elizabeth the wedding that she truly wanted.

"What's with the suit? You look so handsome, Jack Thornton." Elizabeth asked in a hushed tone.

Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows, and said, "It was a compromise for your mother. Is it okay?"

Elizabeth giggled softly, "It's more than okay. Everything is more than okay…I love you." Elizabeth was unable to contain her emotion, so hoping that Jack would realize that she was so happy.

Jack reached over, gently wiping her tears… "Are you alright?" He whispered.

Elizabeth, overcome with emotion, could not speak. She simply smiled and shook her head up and down.

Both turned to face Reverend Anderson, who then began the ceremony…

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, we are gathered here this evening to witness the joining of Jack Thornton, and Elizabeth Thatcher in holy matrimony. Now I am certain that no one here is surprised that we are celebrating this union. As a matter of fact, I think most of us saw Jack and Elizabeth together, even before they did…" a statement which evoked soft laughter among the guests.

"In life there are moments of pure joy when you look into the eyes of someone you love and feel full and content. There are moments that give you butterflies and you hope they'll never end. But there are also moments full of surprises and heartache, and moments that require difficult decisions. If there's one thing we can count on, it's that most days happen in the in between spaces."

"Jack and Elizabeth, your hearts are forever connected. Today, you are committing to each other. You are committing to be there for the big moments and the in between days. With this commitment come difficult decisions to make, surprises…some good and others maybe not so good, adventures, joy and peace. My hope for you is that you learn to carry the other's heart with your own through it all."

Let us pray…

"Loving God, we thank you for the journey of Jack and Elizabeth, and for the ways that our lives have intersected theirs. Today we pray for them as their individual stories are now bound together. We ask that you give them the courage to take big risks when it comes to love and hope, and that they will learn to lean on each other when their own strength fails. We pray that they remember to laugh whenever possible, and find peace in holding each other's hand in the big moments and every day in between. Amen."

"Jack and Elizabeth, you enter here today as individuals, but you will leave as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and setting out upon your greatest adventure. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present are here because they look forward to being a part of the story that has not yet been told."

"The couple would like me to share a reading from the bible. They have chosen a passage that envelopes all of the values they share between them.

In the Bible, first Corinthians chapter 13, verses four through eight tells us:  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

"A true marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. In a brief moment, and with a stroke of the pen the legal bond of marriage is created. However, it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make a marriage durable and everlasting. On this day, you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends; all days prior brought you on the path to this moment, carrying you on your journey to a future together, which will become clearer with each new day."

Reverend Anderson continued, "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. Marriage is a personal covenant not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Today we will witness the joining of Jack and Elizabeth in the celebration of marriage."

"If there is anyone present who has just cause as to why this couple should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, unable to exhale…Knowing that Rosemary was not present, but fearing that she would somehow stop the wedding. No objections were heard, so Elizabeth released the breath she had been containing.

Reverend Anderson turned to the wedding guests and said, "This is somewhat unusual, but Jack has asked me for the opportunity to say something to Elizabeth, to be witnessed by all of their family and friends… "Okay Jack…"

Jack, holding Elizabeth's hands began to speak from his heart, "Elizabeth, when we first met, I don't think anyone here will deny that although I acted like I wanted to be as far away from you as possible, I think I was dreaming of this day even back then…Well maybe not at the very beginning," he said with a soft laugh, "but it didn't take me long to realize that I needed you in my life in order to feel whole." Jack took a second to wipe his eyes and to compose himself. He took a deep breath before continuing, "We have been through a lot, grown a great deal individually and as a couple, and I can honestly say that there is no one else I would even consider entering this new adventure with. Thank you for loving me, standing beside me, and walking with me as we enter this new chapter in our lives. Through all of life's adventures I promise to love you forever, take care of you always, and listen without interrupting…" Jack smiled with raised eyebrows, and deep seated dimples.

The last statement evoked soft laughter from the guests, and Elizabeth.

Reverend Anderson went to continue the service when Elizabeth asked to say her own vows as well…

"Jack, we both know that it really didn't take me long to fall in love with you. I know others in town knew we were meant to be together before we did," Elizabeth smiled as she scanned the group of guests. Turning back to Jack, she wiped her own tears before continuing… "Jack, on this day, I promise that I will walk with you, my hand in yours, with compassion, understanding and encouragement, through all that life has in store for us…We will learn, laugh, and grow together, but mostly love one another all of the days of our lives. It's wonderful how someone who was once a stranger can suddenly mean the entire world to you. We were strangers for such a short while, but I knew I loved you with everything I have when home became a person and not a place. You are my home, Jack." Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to stifle her tears.

Jack smiled, and reached over gently wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I love you," he whispered.

Reverend Anderson advised that Jack and Elizabeth had written their own vows to exchange…

Jack began… "Elizabeth, today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, having difficulty containing her emotions, "Jack, today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Who consents to this woman being joined in marriage today?"

Mr. Thatcher stood, "her mother and I do."

Reverend Anderson continued, "These rings are a symbol of your love for and commitment to one another. The wedding ring goes on the left ring finger, for it is the only finger with a vein that goes directly to the heart…And today, your two hearts are becoming one."

Reverend Anderson turned to Jack, "Jack, wilt thou have this Woman as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Jack, looking deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, and gently stroking her hand with his fingers responded, "I will!"

Reverend Anderson turned to Elizabeth… "Elizabeth, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Elizabeth's heart was pounding as she enthusiastically said, "Yes, I mean I will!"

"For so much as Jack and Elizabeth have consented together in holy wedlock, having witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, declaring the same by the giving and the receiving of rings, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Reverend Anderson smiled, turning to Jack and said, "You may now kiss your bride…"

Jack smiled, leaning forward as their lips met for the first time as husband and wife. As they drew apart, Elizabeth caught a tear on her finger as it fell from Jack's eye… "I love you, Elizabeth."

Jack and Elizabeth turned to face their guests as Reverend Anderson made his announcement…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it brings me great privilege to present to you for the first time…Constable and Mrs. Jack Thornton."

Once the announcement was made, cheers erupted from all the guests…family and friends alike. Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his as they made their way back down the aisle. They stopped at Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, and Sarah Thornton. Mr. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth, and expressed how happy he was for her. He shook Jack's hand, and welcomed him to the family. Mrs. Thatcher hugged Elizabeth tightly. Sarah Thornton hugged Elizabeth, thanking her for the light she had brought to Jack's eyes. Everyone joined in the congratulations… Jack received handshakes from the men, and hugs from the women. Elizabeth received hugs from everyone, with Jack playfully telling the men, "Hands off, she is officially Mrs. Thornton now."

Many of the women left the lake, heading back to the church to set the food out for the reception. Everything was beautifully decorated, as it was actually set up for the wedding. Elizabeth had requested simple foods for the reception…fried chicken, hamburgers, and hot dogs, things that would be easy enough for the children to eat. Several of the women made cookies and cupcakes for the children, but everyone was in awe of the wedding cake…designed and made in Hamilton by Louise, the Thatcher's trusted cook, and Elizabeth's dear friend. It was a 4 tiered white cake with strawberry filling (one of Elizabeth's favorites), with butter cream icing. It was beautifully decorated with delicate flowers made of fondant, and real wildflowers cascading down the layers. Once assembled, the cake was very carefully transported by the family to Coal Valley. It travelled safely, with the only minor issue being the top layer sliding down the side. Luckily, Sarah was able to salvage the top layer, repair the damage, and Elizabeth knew nothing of the calamity.

All of the guests arrived at the church, many standing outside waiting for Jack and Elizabeth, who seemed to be in the last coach arriving back at the church. Jack helped Elizabeth down, grabbing her bouquet from the seat, and handing it to her, "I believe there may be some women who will be looking forward to you throwing this later," he joked.

They held hands, entering the church to the sound of cheers, well wishes and applause. Elizabeth went to everyone, thanking them for sharing this day with her. Many of the women cast a sly look toward her, as they knew what she and Jack would be doing once the festivities were through. Landon played the violin and Cat, the piano. The children's desks were moved out of the way to provide ample space for dancing.

Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and escorted her out onto the floor for the first dance. Everyone stood watching as they glided across the floor, with other couples eventually joined in. After the first dance, Mr. Thatcher asked to cut in, and Jack happily obliged…Taking this time to dance with his mother.

The guests were encouraging Jack and Elizabeth to cut the cake. However, it was so beautiful that no one, including the bride and groom wanted to cut into it. Jack and Elizabeth, holding a knife together, made the first cut into the cake; two small sections, which they proceeded to feed each other.

Elizabeth wanted to dance with her husband, so they returned to the floor while others enjoyed the wedding cake.

"This is my one…" Elizabeth said.

Jack, slightly confused asked, "Your one what?"

Elizabeth smiled, touching her lips to Jack's, and said, "The one day in my life that is the best of all that have come before it, only to be surpassed at some point by the birth of our children."

Jack smiled, raised his eyebrows slightly, and with a playfulness in his voice he asked, "Are you ready to leave? I would very much like to take you home."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, and said, "Yes, I am ready, but I was going to change out of this dress first."

Jack laughed softly, "Elizabeth, we live very nearby. Why do you want to change into a new dress, just to have me take it off of you when we get home?"

Elizabeth, still somewhat shy in these matters, blushed…

Jack pulled her to the side of the room, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I have been waiting for this day for quite some time. Please know that I don't expect anything that you are not comfortable with. So we can go as slow as you want."

Jack was quite surprised when Elizabeth took his hand and said, "I'm ready to leave now."

The guests were advised that Jack and Elizabeth were preparing to leave. However, there were a few more traditions to take care of before they left. Elizabeth took a seat in the middle of the dance floor. All of the unmarried men were lined up to catch the garter. However, the only unmarried man present was Bill. Elizabeth pulled the skirt of her dress up just above her knee. Slipping his hand under her dress, he edged his way up her thigh until he felt the garter… gently pulling it down her leg and over her shoe. Jack held it up, spinning it around his finger, which brought about laughter from the male guests. Not feeling the need to throw the garter, Jack simply walked over to Bill, handing it to him.

Elizabeth stood, "Okay all of the single girls need to line up. Although most of the women in town and present at the wedding were widows, they pushed Abigail to the middle of the floor, and then backed away. Elizabeth threw the bouquet over her head, and it appeared to head directly for Abigail. All the women cheered when the bouquet fell into Abigail's arms.

Everyone lined up outside the church to wish them well. Jack helped Elizabeth into the coach, and Franklin headed the team toward the Thornton's home. Once at the house, Jack helped Elizabeth down, taking her hand and walking up the steps to their porch. He opened the door, and Elizabeth started inside.

Jack took her by the arm, stopping her, before sweeping her up into his arms, "I love you Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his face, gently touching her lips to his, "I love you Mr. Thornton."

As they crossed the threshold, the door closed behind them!

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47- The Wedding Night

**Warning…This is their Wedding Night…Put your fans on, and get a cool cloth ready, or you may want to bypass this chapter, in which case, I hope I see you again in Chapter 48!**

Chapter 47- The Wedding Night

Once at the house, Jack helped Elizabeth down from the coach, taking her hand and walking up the steps to their porch. He opened the door, and Elizabeth started inside.

Jack took her by the arm, stopping her, before sweeping her up into his arms, "I love you Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his face, gently touching her lips to his, "I love you Mr. Thornton."

As they crossed the threshold, the door closed behind them!

Their home was full of beautiful flowers of all kinds, bringing about such a wonderful floral scent throughout. Jack left her for a moment to go into the bedroom, before coming back out to her.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. He gently sat her down on the bed, taking a seat beside her. He removed the flowers and veil from her hair, and pulled the pins holding her curls, allowing her hair to fall down her back.

Jack had never before felt so strongly for another person as he did for this woman…his wife. He wanted to be with her, but was also somewhat hesitant…Elizabeth was like a delicate flower, not to be rushed. Jack had waited this long for her, and wanted nothing more than for her to be relaxed. He wanted this new experience to be memorable, in a positive way, and did not want to push her to move faster than she felt comfortable. However, he was finding it difficult to not get carried away with her.

Sweeping a strand of hair from her face, he could see tears in her eyes, "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Absolutely nothing, Jack. This has been the most amazing day of my life," Elizabeth said as she looked around, realizing that she was now home. She was in awe of the flowers in vases throughout, as well as the rose petals strewn across the bed, and the soft scent of candles burning on her dresser.

Jack took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips before whispering, "Elizabeth, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I don't want to rush you, so please know that we can go as slow as you like." Jack leaned her back on the bed; wanting to show her how much he cared for her, to be with her in the way he had only previously dreamed about, but he too was scared…Afraid that he could not control his desire for her.

"I love you Jack. I want to be with you…to show you how important you are to me. I just don't want to disappoint you. I want to be everything you need and want." Elizabeth, reaching up to stroke his face, placed her hand behind his head, pulling him down to her. Jack was initially lying beside Elizabeth, but as their kiss became more passionate, he found himself rolling her over on top of him. Elizabeth giggled, at his playfulness, but also because of her nervousness. Feeling somewhat playful herself, Elizabeth teased Jack with her lips…moving so close to him, their lips nearly touching, then pulling away slightly.

Jack whispered, "Elizabeth, I don't want you to be anything but yourself… After all, you are who I fell in love with." He brushed her cheek with his lips as he moved down to her neck and then her chin, as he finally reached her lips. Unable to control his desire any longer, Jack reached behind her, and with his hands on her back, pulled her as close to him as the space would allow. He rolled her over, his lips pressing on hers with such passion that neither could breathe. Jack rose up from the bed, helping Elizabeth to her feet… He took her in his arms, holding her tight, "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth drew back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes, "I'm more than okay, Jack. I promise you this… If I'm scared, or we move too fast, I will let you know. Please don't worry about me."

"I think we need to get you out of this dress," Jack said as he turned her away from him, concentrating on the numerous buttons trailing down her back.

As he opened several of the buttons, he leaned forward, softly touching his lips to her neck and shoulder. A shiver went down Elizabeth's spine, as she let out a soft moan. The speed by which he was unbuttoning her dress increased, as he whispered, "so many buttons!"

The majority of the buttons undone caused her dress to slip off of her shoulders. She held her dress up as she kissed his cheek and slipped into the bathroom to change. Jack undressed and slipped under the covers, impatiently awaiting her return. Once the door opened the excitement was in the air, but Elizabeth didn't appear.

"Elizabeth?" He called out to her. "Are you alright?" He stood up, wrapping a sheet around himself and slowly walked to the bathroom. Before he reached the door, she appeared…a vision more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

Elizabeth was wearing the gift from Julie, a mauve colored negligee, made of satin, thin straps over her shoulders, and lace outlining the top…the garment falling just above her knees.

Jack was absolutely speechless, as was she, seeing him virtually naked wrapped in a sheet. He took her by the hand, leading her back to the bed. His lips exploring every inch of her neck and shoulders, as he slipped the straps down her arms. Understanding that she was somewhat uncomfortable in this situation, he pulled the bedding back, allowing her to slip under the covers before the negligee came off completely. She turned away as his sheet came off, and he slid into bed beside her, holding her in his arms, not wanting to rush her.

Elizabeth, looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Jack I hope you aren't disappointed tonight…"

Jack, having a hard time believing that he was finally at this point with Elizabeth said, "You could never disappoint me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth feeling somewhat shy said, "Well, I know how it can be to dream of something for so long, and then it doesn't live up to your expectations. I just hope I can make you happy."

"Elizabeth, I am already happy. I love you so much. Even when I am not with you, I'm not alone, for I carry you in my heart always. Just relax, and we will take everything as you feel comfortable," Jack leaned over kissing away a tear that fell from the side of her eye. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. As he laced his fingers through hers he said, "Elizabeth, any time you feel alone or sad, just look at the spaces between your fingers, and know that mine fit perfectly there."

Jack began kissing her neck and shoulders, as he swept up toward her lips. The kisses, initially soft and gentle, became more passionate and demanding as Elizabeth relaxed and became more inviting. Jack looked into her beautiful blue eyes as his hands began to explore her body. He wanted her…more than anyone or anything he had ever wanted in his entire life. Rolling over on top of her, their fingers interlocked, as he stretched her arms out above her head, lowering himself until his lips met hers.

Her eyes closed, but her body was rising toward him, telling him, without words, that she was ready for him…all of him.

"I love you Elizabeth," he said softly.

Her eyes slowly opened… Her lips began to quiver, and her soul ached to be touched by him; to know the complete love that she felt inside, but had never experienced.

As her eyes opened, and she released a soft smile, that was his signal that she was truly ready to experience everything. With such passion, Jack moved carefully into her space; so close to her body that her breath felt warm and soothing, as their lips touched, each one tangled into the other. Elizabeth and Jack released their desires, each one giving all of them to the other.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke before Jack. As her eyes slowly opened, and she realized that last night was not a dream, she found his arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly. His face nuzzled in her neck, his breath so warm upon her. She slowly slid from under his arm, wrapped herself up in a blanket and sat in her chair with her journal in hand.  
"**Everything truly happens for a reason. Things go wrong so that you can be thankful when they go right. The actions of others cause change within yourself, requiring you to eventually let go. And above all, sometimes bad things fall apart, so you can appreciate when something much better comes together."**

Jack began to stir, stretching as he looked over at Elizabeth sitting by the window. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She slowly turned toward him, sharing with him the bright smile which covered her face. "Everything is more than alright, Jack."

He sat up in bed, patting the mattress beside him, encouraging her to join him. She walked over as he pulled back the covers. She slowly dropped her blanket and slid into bed beside him. Jack was hovering over her, resting on his elbow, as he looked longingly into her eyes.

Elizabeth, slightly embarrassed, looked away as she asked, "Jack, I know I have no experience in making love, but are you still happy that we're married?"

Jack smiled, releasing a soft laugh, "Elizabeth, last night was my one…"

"Pardon me? Your one?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jack smiled, touching his lips to hers, "Oh so quickly we forget…Yesterday, the wedding, and the love we shared last night was my best day of all that have come before it. I love you Elizabeth. I felt closer to you last night than I ever thought possible. The only regret I have…"

"Regret…" Elizabeth said with a sad tone as she turned away from him.

Jack, taking her chin in his hand, and turning it slightly back toward him, whispered, "My only regret is that I didn't meet and marry you years ago."

Elizabeth's look softened, and her lips parted slightly, inviting him to her again. They were more playful with each other this morning; rolling from side to side in the bed until, "BAM," Elizabeth fell to the floor, taking most of the covers with her.

"Ouch," Elizabeth said as she reached up, covering the left side of her forehead with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Jack covered himself up, and sat beside her, checking to see if any damage had been done.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"Uh, no, I'm sure it will be fine," Jack responded.

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, concerned about his prior statement.

"Well, apparently you must have hit your face on the table as you fell. I'm afraid that it may leave a bruise," Jack responded as he leaned over kissing her cheek.

Elizabeth stood up and headed for the bathroom to check out her face in the mirror. "Oh my heavens, Jack…" She stepped back out into the bedroom, "I'm afraid that this is going to leave a bruise. What am I going to tell people? I can't tell them that I fell out of bed."

Initially Jack thought it was slightly funny, but soon realized that a bruise might imply that he was rough with her, which he wasn't, and certainly didn't want anyone thinking as such. He jumped up, carrying the sheet with him to the kitchen. He grabbed some ice in a cloth and brought it back to Elizabeth, placing it on her forehead.

Elizabeth lay in bed next to Jack, as he held the ice to her head. They remained in each other's arms until the ice melted. She loved the touch of his hand on her face, so easy and gentle with her.

Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows as Jack kissed her forehead softly; rolling her over on her back and starting up where they had recently left off.

Elizabeth whispered, "Jack…Are you hungry?"

With raised eyebrows, and smile on his face, Jack said, "yes, but not for food!"

Elizabeth giggled as he playfully tickled her sides. Suddenly he stopped, both of them just looking into the eyes of the other, his lips playing games with her as she had done previously to him.

Their lips touched with a fire which felt like they were burning from the inside. The kisses became much more passionate. Elizabeth rolled over, her leg draping over Jack's body, barely covered by the sheet. They both succumbed to the desires of the flesh; neither one realizing until now how another person could make them feel so complete.

Elizabeth awoke several hours later to the smell of bacon frying. She stretched then wrapped the sheet around her as she ventured out into the kitchen. There she observed Jack placing plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits and coffee on a tray. She quietly backed down the hall, and jumped into bed, pretending that she was asleep. She felt Jack sit down on the side of the bed…

"Good afternoon sleepy head," He leaned down kissing her cheek.

Elizabeth stretched, again, slowly opening her eyes and smiled. She propped herself up on her elbows, trying to get into a seated position while still remaining covered.

Jack turned away to give her a moment to get herself situated. He sat the tray down between them… "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving," She responded.

"Well you did work up quite an appetite," Jack laughed.

"I don't believe that I was the only one," Elizabeth replied as she leaned over capturing his lips with hers.

Jack smiled, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "No you're not the only one who worked up an appetite."

"What do you want to do today, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked at her with a sly grin, causing her to giggle. "We could just stay in for the day," he answered. "I don't think anyone is expecting to see us today."

"As much as I would like to spend the day with you right here, after breakfast could we get dressed and take a walk?" She asked.

"Anything you wish my dear!" He responded.

They ate their breakfast, dressed and then headed outside for a walk.

"How's my face look?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack pulled her arm through his, pulling her close as they walked down the steps and toward their pond, "Your face is beautiful, but then again, you always are."

"No Jack, did my face bruise?" She asked again.

Jack took a closer look, "I think the ice must have helped. It doesn't look bad at all."

They stood by the shore and Elizabeth picked up a rock, hoping that she could show Jack the progress she had made on skipping them. The first attempt skipped three times… "Whoa, you have been practicing," Jack said, showing that he was quite impressed.

Elizabeth laughed, "I'd like to agree, but I'm fairly certain that it was just plain luck."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they started to walk around the pond. The birds could be heard chirping in the trees, and the ducks and geese were playing in the water.

"Elizabeth…" Jack stopped, finding the words for how he felt hard to express. He turned her to him; taking her face in his hands. He stood there momentarily looking into her eyes…Finding it hard to believe that she truly married him. He leaned down softly touching his lips to hers. Each kiss that followed became more intense and passionate.

With raised eyebrows and a sly smile, Elizabeth said, "Are you ready to go back inside now?"

Jack, totally surprised, but happy with her boldness, took her hand and led her back to the house. As he opened the door, he again swept her up into his arms, carrying her inside.

Although not complaining, Elizabeth remarked, "Jack, I don't think you have to do that every time we come inside the house."

Jack carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her across the bed as he rested on his elbow beside her. He took her hand, placing it on his chest and said, "I know I don't have to physically carry you into the house every time. I just want to…I want you to feel the joy and excitement of our first night together every time you come home."

Elizabeth rose from the bed…

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

With a smile and soft expression she responded, "I need to get out of this dress." She grabbed a box off the chair and headed into the bathroom.

Jack undressed and slipped into bed awaiting her return. When the door opened, she stepped back into the room. He did not think it possible for her to be more beautiful than before, but he was speechless…

There she was wearing a lavender silk negligee with floral lace decorating the bodice… "I'm sorry; this was another gift from Julie. It's too much isn't it?" Elizabeth was embarrassed and stepped back into the bathroom to change.

Jack wrapped a sheet around himself, and rushed to the bathroom, "Don't change…You are absolutely beautiful." Jack walked into the room, taking her hands in his. He brought them to his lips for a gentle kiss, "Elizabeth, I look at you, and I can't believe that you fell in love with me. Of all the men you could have chosen, you wanted me. When I see you, I know that you are the most beautiful, elegant creature I have ever seen, and there is no way that you could ever be more beautiful in my eyes. But I'm wrong, because every time I open my eyes, you are more beautiful than the time before."

Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his shoulders; her fingers feathering through his hair as she pulled his body closer to her and their lips touched. Jack's sheet fell as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her so close. His lips, so soft and gentle went from her lips to her neck and shoulder. A tingle went down her spine as he slid the strap of her negligee off her shoulder, his lips never leaving her body.

Realizing that his sheet had fallen, Jack waited to see her response. She leaned forward, gently kissing his chest as she made her way up to his neck, his ear, his cheek, and eventually his lips.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he picked up the sheet to cover himself.

She smiled and shook her head up and down. "Jack, I love you. I know that I'm not completely comfortable with this closeness, but I'm getting there. I want nothing more than to make you happy."

Jack picked her up in his arms, dragging the sheet behind him, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, pulling the covers over them. Leaning so closely to her lips he said, "Elizabeth, my heart soared the first time I saw you, and it has been flying ever since. I am the happiest when I'm with you, and although this closeness we have shared is wonderful, I love you so much that sharing a cup of coffee with you causes my heart to pound with excitement." He leaned down pressing his lips to hers with a fire that passed through her body. After several passionate kisses, he lay beside her, his arm supporting her neck, her head on his chest. He felt her warm breath on his skin. Jack wanted to make love to her, but he also knew that she needed time…Time to settle into this new role in life, and he would never rush her just to satisfy his own needs, wants or desires.

Elizabeth relaxed, her body molded into his as if they were one. She loved his soft touch as he gently rubbed her arm with his fingers. She turned, kissing his neck and stopping at his ear as she whispered, "Love me, Jack."

Jack needed no further encouragement, as he rolled her over on her back, his body pressed firmly against hers. He kissed the soft skin of her shoulders as the negligee gently slipped off her body. Their bodies together ignited a fire between them that was not to be extinguished. Eventually, they fell asleep in the arms of the other.

Elizabeth awoke before Jack the next morning as the sun began to peek in through their window. She slipped out of bed, feeling the need to put into words, what she felt in her heart…  
** "Falling in love opens oneself to feelings that have often not yet been experienced. That desire may override all logic and understanding. Once you find that person, your true soul mate, you want nothing more that to awaken each morning feeling the warmth of their breath on your neck, the softness of their lips on yours, their touch on your skin, the beating of their heart with yours, and then knowing that you could not experience this feeling with anyone else." **

Elizabeth sat for awhile, watching Jack sleep…so peaceful, so relaxed, and oh so handsome!

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48- My Gift to You

**Warning… Okay, it's still their honeymoon after all, so you may still feel the need for your fan, or an A/C unit blowing on your face!**

Chapter 48- My Gift to You  
**  
**The week following their wedding seemed to fly by. Jack and Elizabeth kept to themselves for the first few days, and no one in town bothered them…not even Julie. On Wednesday, Jack made arrangements to take Elizabeth to Toronto for a few days. Her family was leaving to return home at the same time, so Jack and Elizabeth rode with them to Toronto, and bought tickets for their return trip a few days later.

Catching Elizabeth alone in the carriage, Julie asked, "Okay, I want all the wedding night details."

Elizabeth, somewhat flustered, said, "Sorry, Julie, but that is one part of my life that will be kept a secret. All I will say is that this has been the absolute best time of my life."

The door to the carriage opened and Mrs. Thatcher stepped up with Jack's help. Jack took his seat next to Elizabeth, holding her hand as he sat down; Julie was sitting on the other side of him. Mr. Thatcher entered the carriage, took his seat, and they headed out of town.

Julie, unable to hold her tongue, spoke up first, "I'm sorry Elizabeth that we weren't able to spend any time with you after the wedding, but it appears that your husband kept you occupied."

Seeing that Elizabeth was uncomfortable with how this conversation began, Mrs. Thatcher said, "Julie, that's enough; leave Elizabeth alone."

Elizabeth looked at her mother, thanking her with her eyes for the intervention.

"Jack," Mrs. Thatcher began, "I have not had the opportunity to speak to you since the wedding, but I want to thank you for coming to see us…making me realize what I was doing to Elizabeth. It most certainly was not my intention to take over the wedding. It was beautiful at the lake, and Elizabeth, you were exquisite."

"Yes she was…is," Jack responded with a smile, pulling her hand up to his lips.

Julie leaned over, whispering in Jack's ear, "Did you enjoy my gifts?"

Jack said nothing in return, but simply smiled which answered her question.

They travelled all day, finally arriving at the Prince George Hotel. Unbeknownst to Jack and Elizabeth, Mr. Thatcher reserved the Honeymoon Suite for them. They all checked in as usual, Julie assuming that Elizabeth and Jack would be staying in the room next to her. Given their room key, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher and Julie were in room 205. The bellhop carried the bags as they headed for their room. Jack and Elizabeth were in Room 415, and did not realize the room they were given until Jack opened the door…

"Oh my, Jack… This room is huge, and so beautiful," Elizabeth remarked as she walked over to the French doors leading out to their private balcony. "Jack look at the view; it's absolutely beautiful."

Jack walking up behind Elizabeth, and staring at her as he approached, said, "Yes, my view is beautiful." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down softly kissing her neck, and nibbling gently on the lobe of her ear.

"Oh that tickles," she giggled. "Jack we need to get freshened up for dinner. My family will be expecting us."

With raised eyebrows, and a broad smile which showed the dimples she loved so much, Jack said, "We could just call room service."

Elizabeth turned to face him, leaning forward touching her lips to his, "As inviting as that sounds, my family is expecting us, Jack. Can you imagine what Julie will think if we don't show up?"

"I imagine that she will think how lucky we are to have found each other," Jack responded.

"No, Jack…She will be thinking of us in bed together," Elizabeth blushed.

Jack laughed, "Elizabeth don't you think others in town are aware of what we've been doing since the wedding?"

"Oh, forget it, Jack…Please just get dressed so we can meet everyone for dinner. There will be plenty of time for us to spend together after they leave in two days," Elizabeth replied as she picked out her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Jack went to change clothes, capturing the sight of a negligee in Elizabeth's suitcase…"Two days?" he whispered and then sighed.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom wearing a pastel pink skirt with a beige blouse, and a darker pink satin ribbon at the waist. She pulled her hair up on the sides, and secured it with clips, allowing the remainder of her hair to fall loosely down her back.

"You look beautiful," Jack stated as he approached her, kissing her lips passionately, still hoping he could talk her in to staying in their room.

Elizabeth took his arm leading him toward the door, "Come on, we're going to be late."

Jack stood still, planting his feet firmly, not wanting to leave the room.

Opening the door to leave, Elizabeth said, "Come on, Jack, stop being so difficult. We can't make love all the time." Not realizing until she turned around that her parents were at the door. Totally embarrassed, she took Jack's arm as they followed her parents down the hall…Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, smiling to each other, both remembering back to when they were newlyweds.

"We can't?" Jack whispered in her ear.

They headed downstairs to meet Julie in the restaurant. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, and relaxed conversation, before they headed to the Ballroom for some dancing. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher and Julie remained in the Ballroom for a short while before heading up to their room. Before reaching their room, Julie advised her parents that she was going for a walk, and she headed back downstairs.

"Be careful, dear, and don't be out late," Mr. Thatcher advised.

Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying a dance, when Elizabeth observed Julie leaving the hotel with a young man. Initially she thought that Julie was going willingly, but soon realized as she observed him pulling her to a wagon that she was, in fact, fighting with him.

"Jack…Jack, look…something is wrong. It's Julie and some man," Elizabeth said excitedly.

Jack ran out of the ballroom and into the street where he confronted two men. Elizabeth ran upstairs to get her father, who flew downstairs and out the front door of the hotel. There he found Julie leaning up against the hotel crying…Mr. Thatcher ran to her…

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes father, but Jack…" Julie yelled as Elizabeth came out of the hotel.

Elizabeth looked in the street to see Jack fighting with one of the men, the other one lying in the street, Jack having knocked him out. Several Mounties were seen running toward the area, taking control of the scene, and handcuffing the two men.

Elizabeth sat with Julie, holding her tight as Mr. Thatcher and Jack talked with the Mounties. Julie was shaking; both women realizing how quickly this situation could have turned horribly wrong.

"I don't know what happened, Sister… I came back downstairs to go for a walk, and the next thing I knew I was being pulled outside," Julie said through her tears, "How did you know I needed help?"

Elizabeth continued holding Julie tightly, "I saw that man through the window pulling you. I told Jack, and he took off after you."

The Mounties handcuffed both men, and headed back toward the jail. Elizabeth saw her father, obviously upset initially shake Jack's hand, but then pulling in to hug him.

"I wonder what's going on there," Elizabeth whispered.

Mr. Thatcher walked over, taking Julie by the arm, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes father…Thanks to Jack," she responded. "Who were they?" Julie asked.

Mr. Thatcher was quite shaken, and simply responded with "we will see you both in the morning," as he led Julie back into the hotel.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and turned to head back into the hotel. Before they got to the door, Elizabeth stopped, causing Jack to turn toward her…

"What was all that about Jack…Who were those men?" She asked.

Jack walked Elizabeth over to a swing that was hanging in front of the hotel, amongst a group of chairs. The area was deserted, so they sat down.

"What happened back there, Jack? Why won't you answer me?" She asked again.

Jack took her hand in his, "Elizabeth, according to the Mounties, those men are wanted in several cities for kidnapping, robbery, and…"

Elizabeth was getting antsy, "And what Jack?"

Jack brought her hand to his lips, hoping that he could contain the emotion that he knew she would release when she heard… "Murder."

"Murder?" She gasped, wrapping her arms around Jack and holding him close. "Why did they target Julie?" She asked.

They both leaned back in the swing, Jack took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly, "I believe that they recognized your father, and seeing Julie alone they took their chance to take her. They have held several people for ransom, releasing them after the money was paid. However, they are also wanted on murder charges where they shot and killed a shop keeper and his daughter."

"Jack, can we go back to our room now?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stood, holding out his hand to help her up, "Certainly." Jack took her arm and wrapped it through his as they headed to their room.

Elizabeth walked into the room, and headed for the balcony. Standing against the railing staring off into space, Jack walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Everything is okay, Elizabeth. Julie is fine. Please try to relax," Jack pleaded. He could feel Elizabeth start to break down crying. He turned her to face him, and she wrapped her arm tightly around his waist, letting go of the emotion that she was trying to contain. "I'm here Elizabeth, and I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth pulled back from him slightly, "Thank you for saving her, Jack."

Jack put a finger under her chin, raising it slightly to meet his lips for a tender kiss. "She's my sister now too. You go change into your nightgown, and I will pull the bed back. You need to rest now."

Elizabeth walked to her suitcase to get her nightclothes… "Oh…"

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"I only brought this…" Elizabeth said as she held up her mauve negligee.

Jack kissed her cheek, "you wear whatever you want."

Jack changed into his night clothes, and pulled the bed back for Elizabeth. She came out of the bathroom, and was truly a vision. She walked over to the side of the bed, slipping under the covers beside Jack. He put his arm under her head and she turned on her side with her head resting on his chest. He held her close, tenderly rubbing her arm with his fingers as she drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth awoke still wrapped in Jack's arms. She slipped out of bed and pulled her journal from her bag. Elizabeth looked over at Jack, snuggled in bed, so cozy; his breathing…so calm. She felt the need to write down her feelings…  
**"Things do happen for a reason, most times unknown to us. However, I know one thing for certain…I have finally found someone who I don't want to leave; someone who accepts me for who I am, and doesn't tell me that I need to change. I've found someone who I can't seem to get enough of, and I have, without a doubt, fallen madly in love!"**

Elizabeth closed her journal, put it back in her bag, and slipped back into bed beside Jack. She turned her back to him, pulling his arm around her waist, holding his hand in hers at her chest. She snuggled in and felt him pull her tighter toward him.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear, his warm breath on her skin.

Elizabeth turned to face him, so close to each other…each one smiling, teasing each other with their lips, coming so close, but not touching.

Jack rolled Elizabeth on her back, pressing his lips firmly to hers…

"Elizabeth… Are you awake?" A familiar voice was heard calling from the hallway.

"Just a minute," Elizabeth snapped back as she jumped out of bed, wrapping a robe around her. "Cover up, Jack."

Elizabeth opened the door, and Julie stepped inside.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked.

Seeing Elizabeth in her robe, and Jack in bed covered up to his chest, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Come on, Sister…We have some shopping to do."

Elizabeth still shaken by the events of the previous night asked Julie, "How can you put what happened last night aside? Didn't it upset you?"

Julie walked over to Elizabeth's closet, pulling out a dress for her to wear. She took the dress, handing it to Elizabeth, and pulled her toward the bathroom, "Sister don't be so melodramatic. Jack saved me. Come on, let's go shopping."

Jack spoke up, "Go ahead and spend some time with your family. What if I meet you for lunch later?"

Elizabeth felt bad, because it was, after all, still their honeymoon, and she wanted to spend it with Jack. She walked into the bathroom, and emerged a short time later, wearing a pale yellow skirt with green and purple flower appliqués, and a white blouse. She pulled her hair up on the sides, securing it with a clip.

Jack wanted to get out of bed, but he was not appropriately dressed, so he remained with the covers pulled up to his chest. Elizabeth walked over, kissing Jack on the lips before she started to leave. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back over to him. As she bent down he whispered in her ear, "Try to be alone when you come back…"

Elizabeth raised back and each gave knowing smiles to the other as she turned to walk out the door with Julie.

Jack got up, dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he entered the restaurant, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, who motioned for him to join them.

Jack approached their table, and Mr. Thatcher stood to shake Jack's hand, and formally invited him to join them.

Mrs. Thatcher also stood; walking over to Jack she hugged him, "Thank you for everything Jack. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't intervened."

Jack took his seat, and ordered his breakfast. "No need to thank me… I'm just glad that I was there, and that they were caught."

Mr. Thatcher spoke up saying, "I have to say Jack…I'm surprised to see you this morning."

Not quite knowing how he should take that statement, Jack said, "Julie came by this morning and talked Elizabeth into going shopping with her. I'm going to meet them for lunch later."

They finished breakfast and prepared to go about their day.

"Well, son, I'm sorry if Julie is monopolizing Elizabeth's time. This should be a time for you two to spend together," Mr. Thatcher stated. "I will have a talk with her when they get back."

Jack, appreciative of Mr. Thatcher's efforts said, "No sir, its fine. Elizabeth and I have the rest of our lives to spend together. She needed to be with Julie today."

Jack stood, thanking Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher for breakfast, and headed out to walk around the city… "I know Elizabeth needed to be with Julie today, but I sure hope she is alone tonight," he thought.

Jack walked throughout the city, keeping his eyes open, hoping to run across Elizabeth. He saw no sign of her, but was quite taken with an item in a local storefront. He walked inside, made the purchase, leaving the item to be picked up later…once it was completed.

Closer to midday, Jack bumped in to Julie as she was exiting a dress shop. She had numerous bags, and was not paying attention to where she was going.

Elizabeth walked up, slipping her arm through Jack's and said, "Don't worry, most of these bags belong to Julie."

Jack smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm not worried, Elizabeth. Besides, I want you to have some nice things too."

"Well I did buy a few things, but they are actually more for you," she said with a wink.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "Are you ladies really hungry? You must be tired after all this shopping."

Elizabeth giggled, knowing what Jack had on his mind, but unfortunately, Julie didn't catch on.

Julie put her bags down, "No, I'm not the least bit tired. I could shop all day. She took a seat at a table, and waited for Jack and Elizabeth to join her.

They had a nice lunch, then gathered all of the packages and headed back to the hotel. Once inside, Elizabeth said that she was tired, and wanted to take a nap. They walked Julie to her room, saw her safely inside, and then headed to their room.

Once inside their room, Jack stood in awe of her beauty…unable to move.

Elizabeth stood only feet away from him, waiting for him to take her in his arms, but he didn't move. She felt his eyes piercing her soul, but she ached to feel his touch. "Jack don't you want to touch me?" She seemed sad…

"More than I want to breathe," Jack took Elizabeth into his arms; his kisses beginning on her neck, working their way to her soft willing lips. Jack started unbuttoning her dress, his lips touching her exposed skin.

"Wait…" she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he backed away slightly.

Elizabeth held her dress up to her chest, walking over to her shopping bag, "I'll be right back."

She stepped into the bathroom, while Jack undressed and slid under the covers. The door opened, and Elizabeth stepped out, "I bought this today for me." Elizabeth closed the bathroom door behind her, leaning up against the wall. She had worked to build up emotional walls around herself for so long, never knowing who to trust, but she felt so safe with him, allowing him to break through.

Jack looked up; her beauty took his breath away. She was wearing a lavender negligee, with a delicate lace bodice, and thin straps. It fell just above her knees, with a silk ribbon hemline. "You may have bought that for you, but let's be clear…That is a gift for me!" He said, barely able to speak.

She gracefully approached the bed, pulled the bedding back to slip in next to Jack. As she sat on the side of the bed, Jack sat up, slipping a beautiful gold bracelet with a heart pendant on her wrist. "You don't have to give me gifts, Jack. It's beautiful though! Thank you, that was so thoughtful of you." Elizabeth bought her and Jack new fishing poles and a new wallet for him, in which she inserted a picture of her. However, given their intimate setting, she didn't feel that it was appropriate to give to him those gifts right now. Elizabeth moved in bed so that she was facing Jack, "I feel bad…You keep giving me these beautiful gifts, and I haven't gotten you anything."

Jack rose up on one elbow, taking her hand in his. He closed his eyes and inhaled, smelling her perfume. He exhaled slowly, opening his eyes to look deeply into hers, and said, "Elizabeth, you give me gifts every day."

"No, I don't Jack," she responded.

"Elizabeth…Gifts don't have to be something you buy, or something you make. You are a gift to me each and every day of my life," Jack said as he leaned in and touched her lips with his. He continued, "Your beautiful eyes; your bright smile…" He could tell that she wasn't seeing these gifts as he did. With a smile and raised eyebrows he said, "And the way you look in that!"

Elizabeth slid under the covers, moving so close to Jack as she draped her leg over him. He kissed her, rolling her over on her back. He leaned down, his lips touching her shoulders; his hands softly touching her skin, slipping the straps down her arms. As her arms came out of her negligee, they found their way to Jack's bare chest, tickling his skin as she moved them up to his shoulders, and eventually massaging the muscles on his back. Her fingers pressing into his skin, sending a tingle down his spine. The warm feel of his breath on her neck as he gently nibbled her earlobe brought her to a new level of relaxation. She loved him so…He was gentle and caring, and she was becoming more comfortable with herself…and with him.

Jack was straddling her body, resting on his knees that were strategically placed on either side of her hips. He took her hands, interlocking their fingers, as he stretched her arms above her head. He leaned over covering her lips with his as the fiery passion left his body, passing through hers. He closed his eyes, taking in the slight floral scent of her perfume, hearing her breathing as it became more rapid in his ear, and tasting the sweetness of her lips.

The love they felt for the other expressed as only they could do, collapsing into each other's arms. They slept through dinner, and Julie's banging on their door…totally content to be wrapped in the arms of the other.

When Elizabeth awoke, the sun had set, and the moon was high in the sky. Elizabeth slipped out of bed, wrapped her robe around her, and took a seat…watching Jack as he slept. She looked down at the beautiful bracelet Jack gave her. Looking at the heart pendant, a tear fell as she read the inscription, kept secret from her until now… "My love, My home."

She pulled her journal out to write one last entry for the day. Looking at Jack, she wrote…  
**"An intelligent person will open your mind, a beautiful person will open your eyes, and a loving and kind person will open your heart. To be truly blessed is to find all three in one person." **

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading and to those who have left reviews. Please, if you have the time, leave a review. This lets the fan fiction writers know how well received their work is, and gives them incentive to continue!**


	49. Chapter 49- Did He Just Say That

**Warning…Okay, it's still their honeymoon!**

Chapter 49- Did He Just Say That?

Saturday arrived, and it was time to say goodbye to her parents and Julie. Elizabeth was up early, choosing to let Jack sleep in a bit later. She slipped out of bed and sat in her chair, pulling out her journal to write down her thoughts…  
**"Life is filled with adventures, some are heart pounding wonderful, and others are disappointing. Most of our life will fall in between the two. Truly the best things in life are the people we hold so dear; the experiences we cherish, places we have been fortunate to visit, and the memories we are blessed with along the way." **

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. She walked over to the bed to awaken Jack. As she bent down, his eyes flew open, scaring Elizabeth and causing her to scream. Jack grabbed her arms rolling her over him, coming to a stop with him on top of her.

Elizabeth was not happy, "Get off of me Jack. That wasn't funny." She gave him a slight push, and rolled out from under him. Sitting on the side of the bed she said, "Jack being intimate with you is suppose to be fun, and enjoyable. When you scare me like that, I don't want you touching me. Get dressed, we are expected downstairs for breakfast."

Jack got dressed, and walked out to the balcony to get Elizabeth. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you."

Elizabeth turned to face him, touching her lips to his, "Forgiven… Now let's go to breakfast."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they left their room, headed for the restaurant.

Everyone sat down for breakfast in the hotel restaurant, with Julie being her usual obnoxious self, continuing to prod Elizabeth for wedding night news. The conversation between Julie and Elizabeth was lost on the men, but Mrs. Thatcher was ever present, and shut Julie down quickly. They finished their meal, and headed out to the carriage, where Franklin had just loaded their last bag.

Elizabeth hugged her parents, wishing them a safe trip.

Julie handed Elizabeth a package… "Enjoy this later!"

Mr. Thatcher thanked Jack again for his intervention in saving Julie. "I'm afraid, son, that at some point you may be sorry that you married into this family," he said with a laugh.

Jack shook his hand and said, "Never!"

Jack turned to Mrs. Thatcher, not quite sure if he should shake her hand or hug her…

"What's with the hand, son…I want a hug," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight.

Elizabeth hugged Julie, and said with a soft laugh, "Try to stay out of trouble. Jack won't always be around to save you."

Elizabeth was sad to see the carriage carrying them pull away from the hotel, and she and Julie continued to wave to each other until they disappeared around the bend and out of town.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's and said, "What do you feel like doing today?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, and gave her "that smile," the one that always pulls her in, letting her know what he was thinking.

"My heavens Jack Thornton…Since we got married, is that all you think about?" She asked with a giggle.

Jack, taking her hands to his lips for a kiss said, "Truth is, Elizabeth, I thought about us together before we were married, but it wasn't proper then. Now we're married, and it's difficult for me to be with you, and not be with you."

"Huh?" She asked, not quite understanding his statement.

Jack laughed, as he took her hand and they started to walk around town, "Elizabeth, it would be like you saying that you are going shopping, but you aren't going shopping, shopping."

"Oh, I understand," she replied. "I have a great idea…You wait right here, and I will be right back," Elizabeth remarked as she left him standing in the street. Walking halfway back to the hotel she turned, and seeing him standing in the street, she motioned to him…As he approached her, she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to stand in the middle of the street. Wait over here on the porch and I will be right back." Elizabeth took Jack's hand, leading him over to the empty chairs by the swing on the deck of the hotel. "Wait here," she emphasized.

Leaving him outside the hotel, Jack realized that her great idea was not the same as his great idea!

Elizabeth walked back into the hotel, and approached the front desk. She returned to Jack a few moments later carrying two fishing poles.

"What's this?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, and teasingly asked, "Have you never seen a fishing pole before?"

Jack laughed, "Of course I have, but I certainly didn't think that you would be handling a fishing pole. You have truly surprised me in so many ways, Elizabeth." Jack stood from his chair, took her hand and they headed for the lake. It was now his turn to leave her standing in the street, "Wait here."

Elizabeth stood at the bottom of the steps as she watched Jack run back into the hotel. She waited for what seemed like forever, but was so happy when she saw him walk out the door with a blanket in his hand, a basket for the hoards of fish they would catch, a container and a spoon for digging up worms. "Oooh, that's your job!" She advised him.

Jack took Elizabeth's arm and they began their walk to the lake. He placed her arm through his, holding it tightly.

She rested her head on Jack's shoulder, took a deep breath as she inhaled the clean fresh air. "It's beautiful here, Jack."

They reached the lake, and apparently it was a popular spot as there were several families and couples enjoying time together. Jack found a somewhat deserted corner of the lake where he spread out their blanket. Elizabeth lay back, looking at the beautiful blue sky, and watching as the puffy white clouds, in various shapes, floated passed.

Jack walked off to dig for worms, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. When he returned, she was gone. Looking around, he found her sitting with two small children making sand castles. He smiled at the thought of them with children, as he walked over to join them.

Jack helped Elizabeth up, and they walked hand in hand back to their blanket. He was proud of himself as he baited the hook on both poles, and showed her how to cast the line.

"I've never done this before, Jack," she stated.

Jack smiled, not wanting her to get discouraged when she didn't catch anything. "Just have fun, Elizabeth. Most of the time, fishing is about spending quiet time, allowing yourself to…

"Whoa Jack, I think I caught something," Elizabeth squealed as her pole began to bend.

Jack's jaw dropped, he closed his eyes and sighed as his head shook from side to side. "I don't believe this," he thought.

Elizabeth was fighting with the fish, not knowing what to do, as Jack dropped his pole to assist her. "No Jack, I want to do it. Just tell me what to do."

Jack was giving her instructions on reeling in her fish, but everything was going so fast that she had trouble keeping up with him. Finally, she yanked back on the rod, and the fish flew out of the water, still on the hook, landing in front of them. Elizabeth stood there staring at the fish, as Jack picked up his rod and went back to fishing.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out. "What are you going to do with this fish?"

Jack laughed, "You caught it; you have to take it off the hook."

"Pardon me?" She gasped.

They argued playfully with Jack eventually going back to his own rod, and hopes of landing a bigger fish.

Suddenly, the father to the children who had been playing with Elizabeth walked up, "Do you need some help ma'am?"

Elizabeth spun around, thanked him profusely, and handed him her rod.

Due to the noise of the children playing, Jack was not aware of what was going on behind him. The fish was removed from the hook, and placed in the basket. Elizabeth thanked the man, and he left, returning to his family.

Jack continued to cast his line, but each time, be reeled it in with no fish. He turned around to see Elizabeth lying back on the blanket enjoying the sunshine. "Elizabeth… Where's the fish?" He asked.

"It's in the basket," she responded.

"You took it off the line?" He asked, completely surprised.

Elizabeth, unable to lie to Jack, came clean regarding the Good Samaritan's assistance.

"I don't like other men helping you, Elizabeth…especially if I'm right there," Jack remarked.

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, I guess you should have helped me then."

Jack gathered their poles, blanket and basket and said, "I'm tired of fishing. I've got something I want to do."

Elizabeth gave him a look, knowing what he was referring to, as she took his hand.

"No, not that," he laughed… "Well, yes that, but we will have all night for that."

They walked past many families spending quality time together. Elizabeth offered the fish she had caught to a man and his wife who were not having much luck with their rod. They were very appreciative.

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand back to the hotel.

"That is beautiful, Jack," Elizabeth remarked as they passed a white carriage with blue cushioned seats, lanterns on the sides for night rides, and wheels with white spindles. It was a covered carriage, but the top folded back for rides on beautiful days… like this!

"Wait right here," Jack said as he ran into the hotel. When he returned, he was minus the fishing poles, blanket, container and spoon…but he had with him the carriage driver.

"Ma'am, watch your step," the carriage driver advised as he opened the door for Elizabeth.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand to help her in the carriage…

"What's going on Jack?" Elizabeth asked, obviously thrilled, but somewhat confused.

It was around lunchtime, and a cool spring breeze was slowly blowing. The top was down on the carriage, and Jack sat next to Elizabeth; his arm around her shoulder, and pulling her close to him. He leaned over touching his lips to her cheek, "I made arrangements this morning when we left to go fishing."

"Oh Jack, this is wonderful," Elizabeth whispered as she touched her lips to his. She nuzzled into his body; resting her head in that place on his shoulder where she always felt so safe and warm.

They continued out of town…Elizabeth was in love with the beautiful countryside.

Jack leaned over and said, "I know this is not new to you."

"Oh Jack, I love the landscape here; It's beautiful," she responded.

Jack looked down at her hand as he held it in his lap and said, "No, I mean the carriage ride isn't anything new to you."

Elizabeth put her fingers under his chin, turning his head toward her, "Yes, it is new, Jack, because I'm with you. We're experiencing so many things together; learning so much about each other, I love you Jack," Elizabeth said as she pressed her lips to his.

On their way back to town, the driver stopped the carriage at a park on the outskirts of town. The park was relatively empty. The driver stopped the carriage, opening the door for Jack and Elizabeth.

"What's going on Jack?" She asked.

He took her arm, wrapped it through his, and he walked her out into the park.

Over in the corner of the field, not far from a rose garden, Elizabeth stopped and smiled. There she saw a picnic lunch, and heard violin music, but saw no one.

"Jack, where is that music coming from? It's beautiful," Elizabeth said as she took his hand, pulling him over by the rose garden, hoping for a dance.

Jack took Elizabeth in his arms as they began to sway to the soft romantic music. Elizabeth had always loved the violin, and this was no exception. Each note played was so pure that it cut into her very soul. Holding each other so close, they closed their eyes, taking in this time together with their other senses. The floral scent from the garden was soothing; the taste of her soft lips was sweet, and the touch by the other to their skin awakened the desires that they had, until recently, dismissed.

Jack opened his eyes, in awe of the beauty before him. He stopped moving, causing her to look at him.

"Is something wrong Jack?" She asked.

Looking deeply into her eyes, and touching his lips to hers, she was quickly aware that nothing was wrong. Jack led her to the blanket where he held her hand, helping her down beside him. Looking in the basket he said, "Humm, I think there was a mistake at the hotel."

Elizabeth leaned up against him, wrapping her arm through his and pulling him close, "nothing could be wrong Jack. Everything is wonderful."

Jack pulled out the contents of the basket…A plate of cheese and crackers, a corkscrew, two crystal flutes, and a bottle of champagne.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well, a small amount won't hurt us."

Jack opened the bottle, pouring each of them a glass. Holding their glasses up, Jack made a toast…  
**"****Here's to my one and only one,****  
**** And may that one be she****  
**** Who loves but one and only one,****  
**** And may that one be me."**

They touched their glasses gently together, raised them, each to their lips for a sip…

Elizabeth giggled, "Ooo the bubbles tickle my nose."

Neither one of them being use to alcohol, and its effects on them, consumed 2 flutes each as they nibbled on the cheese and crackers, before standing to return to the carriage.

"Whoa," Elizabeth said as Jack helped her to her feet. "Jack, stop spinning me around," she insisted.

Jack, feeling some effects of the champagne, but nothing like Elizabeth, laughed at her antics. He took her by the arm to steady her as they walked back to the carriage. He put one hand on her waist and the other hand on her arm as he assisted her onto her seat…

"Excuse me, but you are rather touchy with me, sir," Elizabeth laughed out loud.

Jack sat down beside her, somewhat concerned by her uncharacteristic intoxicated state.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and began to giggle softly, "You're just so cute." Suddenly Elizabeth's expression changed…"I don't feel so good."

Jack hated to see her so vulnerable. She lay her head in his lap, and quickly fell asleep as he swept strands of hair away from her face. "This is certainly not how I expected this to turn out," he thought.

Elizabeth started to stir before the carriage arrived at the hotel. Jack looked down, her head still in his lap; her eyes now open, as she attempted to take in her surroundings. She sat up and began to apologize profusely for anything she may have said or done that embarrassed him or her.

Jack put his arm around her, "You have nothing to apologize for." He helped her down from the carriage and they walked toward their room.

"Jack…Jack Thornton, is that you?" A voice unfamiliar to them both was heard coming from the other end of the hall. Both turned around…

"Constable Spangler…Martin Spangler is that you?" Jack met him part way, each man extending their arm for a handshake. Jack turned to Elizabeth and said, "Martin and I met at The Academy."

Elizabeth smiled, acknowledging how nice it was for Jack to have met up with an old friend.

"Jack this is my girl, Stella," Martin began with the introductions.

"Congratulations, Martin, I didn't know you were married," Jack remarked.

"Oh, no Jack, we aren't married," Martin responded. "This must be Rosemary; I knew you two would get back together. She's all you ever talked about. Ma'am, you are as beautiful as he said."

Pulling Elizabeth closer to him, mainly so she could not walk away, he said forcefully, "No, Martin…This is my wife, Elizabeth. We just got married last week."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth, I just assumed…I haven't seen Jack for nearly three years, please forgive me," Martin continued to apologize.

Elizabeth jumped into the conversation, "No apology necessary…It was nice meeting you both, but if you will excuse me… Jack feel free to spend some time with your friends." Elizabeth kissed his cheek, but the cold stare she gave him as they parted let him know without a doubt that she was not happy.

She let go of Jack's arm, and walked in the room, closing the door behind her. She could hear them continuing to talk in the hallway, but could not understand the conversation. "I can't believe that he hasn't come in yet," she thought. She walked over to her chair, sat down, and pulled out her journal from her bag. Tears fell on the cover as she wiped them away quickly…  
**"Memories, as wonderful as they can be, are also capable of unexpected sorrow. Those thoughts, the ones we push deeper into our soul, escape occasionally as a tear that slips out of the eye and down the cheek. Dealing with the emotions of another can be a dangerous task. For, although the tongue has no bones, it is strong and quite capable of breaking a heart with words unintentionally said, but forever heard!"**

A final tear fell on the page as she wiped it away before closing her journal and putting it in her bag. She walked over to the door, opening it slightly, and finding the hallway empty. "Sometimes Jack Thornton, you really aren't a very smart man!" She thought.

Jack walked downstairs with Martin and Stella, looking for a florist.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…Me and my big mouth," It was obvious that Martin felt horrible.

Stepping out into the street, Jack observed a florist shop, closing for the day. He pulled on the door, but found it to be locked. Continuing to knock on the door, he drew the shop owner's attention. "I'm sorry, sir, but we just closed for the day."

Jack begged for the opportunity to come inside, knowing exactly what he wanted. The door opened, and he rushed inside, grabbing the largest bunch of wildflowers that he could find. He paid for his purchase and headed out the door and back to Elizabeth. Opening their hotel room door, Jack looked around, but found it empty. He called out to her several times, but she did not respond. Looking out on the balcony, Jack saw her leaning up against the railing…

"Elizabeth, I'm so so sorry. Rosemary should never be an issue between us," Jack walked up beside her, turning her to face him as he handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you," She took the flowers from him and then turned away to find a vase to put them in.

Jack took her arm, stopping her as he turned her back to face him… "You're not mad?"

Elizabeth looked down, "I'm sure that my reaction is a surprise to you… It's a surprise to me as well. I was angry at first, Jack. Rosemary still hits a sour chord with me, but you had your chance to be with her…"

"Oh Elizabeth," Jack started to speak as she put her finger to his lips, stopping him.

"You chose me and I chose you," Elizabeth said softly. "I can't guarantee that the thought of her won't cause me anxiety, but I can promise you that I will never doubt your love for me."

Jack lay the flowers down on the table as he took Elizabeth's hand, leading her to the bed. He turned her to face him, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear with his finger. "Elizabeth," he whispered, "if you only knew how much I want you right now."

Elizabeth gently placed her hand on his neck, her fingers feathering through his hair, as she pulled him closer to her. Their lips touched, a moment in time stopped as the passion was released.

Jack's hands were rushing to unbutton her clothing, his warm breath on her neck as his lips explored the skin on her neck and shoulders.

"Slow down Jack," Elizabeth whispered as she put her hands over his, calming their rapid pace.

"I'm sorry," he responded.

"Don't apologize, Jack… Never apologize for wanting to be with me," she responded.

Looking into her eyes, Jack was captivated, "You are so beautiful." He leaned toward her; he could smell her perfume, so sweet and subtle, her lips were so soft and inviting, and the warmth from their bodies could be felt by both of them.

Elizabeth unbuttoned his shirt, rolling it over his arms and back, as she began kissing his chest. She worked her way up gently and playfully nibbling on his lower lip. Working her way around to his ear, she whispered, "I love you so," as her arms found their way to his shoulders. Her fingers, first tickling and then massaging his back, bringing him so close to her, his arms around her waist…each one holding the other so closely.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," Jack stated, as he again began unbuttoning her dress, but this time slowly.

Elizabeth again stopped him… "Wait, give me a minute to get beautiful for you," she said as she ran into the bathroom.

Watching her leave him and disappear into the bathroom, he whispered, "You're always beautiful to me."

Jack slipped off his pants, and slid under the covers…moving over to give Elizabeth room to slide in beside him.

The bathroom door opened, and Elizabeth walked out, wearing a negligee, the gift from Julie, that until now had been unseen by Jack. It was black silk, with a lacey bodice, and a little shorter in length than the others she had worn for him. She began walking to the bed, as Jack pulled the covers back inviting her to join him.

Jack wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but as he opened his mouth, there were no audible words, just those seen through his smile.

Jack rose up on one elbow, as Elizabeth slid under the covers; his lips only inches away from hers…Wanting her, needing her. Touching her lips with his, he felt their softness…they were so inviting. He felt the warmth of her breath on his neck, and heard her moan gently as his body pressed against hers. Jack's hands were exploring her body as he slid the straps of her negligee down her arms.

Elizabeth's arms now free, found their way up his chest and to his shoulders. Tickling his skin with her fingertips; she walked them to his back, holding him so close to her.

Jack rose up slightly as he slid her negligee down her body, looking at her face, her eyes telling him just how much she loved him…wanted him. His lips pressed firmly to hers, their excitement passing from one to the other…culminating as they collapsed into each other's arms.

Falling asleep, both felt so satisfied and complete in the arms of the other. They remained tangled in each other's arms for hours, even asleep not wanting to let go.

Elizabeth awoke…wrapping a blanket around her, she slipped out of bed. Sitting in her chair, she watched him sleep. His breathing had returned to slow and steady. His hair was tousled, and there was a slight smile on his face. She stepped out onto the balcony with her journal, and sat under the stars as she wrote down her feelings…  
**"I can't promise you that storm clouds will never enter our lives, or that our future will contain many rainbows; I can't promise that tomorrow will be perfect, life will be easy, or the sun will always shine. What I can promise you is my unconditional love, devotion, loyalty and respect. I promise to sit with you, to hold your hand, and do my best to make you happy. I will always pray with you, dream with you, and be your support in all you do. I promise to be your truth, your safety, your family, and your friend. I promise to love you always…" **

Looking out over the City of Toronto, she closed her journal, smiling at how content she felt. Caught somewhat off guard, she felt Jack's breath on her skin, as he swept her hair off to the side, kissing the back of her neck. Taking her hand in his, and without words, he led her back to bed…

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50- The Hero in Us All

Chapter 50- The Hero in Us All

Elizabeth lay in bed snuggled up next to Jack, listening to the melodic sound of his breathing…so calm, so relaxed. She rose up on one elbow, watching him sleep…saddened by the fact that their honeymoon was almost over, but so very thankful to be with him, her partner for life. She rolled over, slipping out of bed and walked over to her chair, pulling out her journal to write one last entry before they returned to reality…  
**"Love is such a powerful emotion…So full of excitement, hope and dreams for the future. To feel content with the one you choose is a true blessing. Looking at him I know that there is no way that I could love him more than I do right now. However, I close my eyes, only to open them again and gaze upon this man whom I realize I love more than I did five seconds before."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, placing it in her bag, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

She walked back out into the room and found Jack awake…

"Come here, Elizabeth. We still have some time before we have to leave," he said with a twinkle in his eye, and that sly smile she loved so much.

Elizabeth walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Jack placed one hand on her lower back, and the other on her shoulder as he slowly lowered her back. As her head hit the pillow, his lips pressed to hers; their fingers entwined, and their hearts were beating as one. They both wanted one last time together in this beautiful room, but Elizabeth, as the voice of reason, reminded him that they needed to get ready to leave. Their train was leaving in less than an hour, and they were already running late.

"Let's stay one more day," Jack pleaded.

"I can't Jack. As much as I would love to, I have to teach tomorrow. Besides, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together, we can keep our honeymoon alive," Elizabeth said, as she covered his lips with hers before getting out of bed and beginning to pack their suitcases.

Jack reluctantly got out of bed and dressed, helping her with the suitcases. Once packed, Jack put their luggage outside the door so they could be taken downstairs. He took Elizabeth's hand as they walked into the hallway. Standing in the doorway, they both turned to look at their room one last time, each one remembering the magic that was felt between them. Jack closed the door, took her hand in his and they headed downstairs.

"All aboard…" The announcement was made for the train heading home.

Jack stood, taking Elizabeth's hand in his as he helped her up from the bench they were sharing. They walked hand in hand to the train, taking their seat in the third car. While sitting there waiting for the train to get underway, two men came into their compartment…

"Oh sir, ma'am…We're sorry. We must have the wrong car," one of the men apologized as he headed out of the compartment.

Jack stood and closed the door behind them as they left. He sat back down with Elizabeth; he was content as she rested her head on his chest.

Quite some time went by when the Assistant Conductor came to their compartment, "Excuse me... Are you Constable Thornton?"

Jack stood and approached the man, "Yes I am. Is there something wrong?"

"No sir, not that I know of, but we do have a slight situation here," he said. "Would you mind coming with me?

Jack turned to Elizabeth and said, "You stay in here. I don't know what's going on, but I will be right back. Lock the door behind me." The Assistant Conductor walked Jack to the front of the train where he met with the Conductor and Engineer. "What is the problem?" Jack asked.

"Constable Thornton, my name is Elgin Hensley. I am the Engineer. We were supposed to have several Mounties on this train to guard a valuable package. The Mounties didn't show up, but we saw your name on the manifest, and would like to enlist your help."

"What are you carrying?" Jack asked.

Mr. Hensley said, "Diamonds."

Back in their compartment, Elizabeth was frightened, but remained in the room as Jack had said. She sat back down trying not to let her fear get the better of her. It seemed as though Jack had been gone too long, and Elizabeth walked to the door to check the hallway. As she turned the lock, the door flew open, and the two men who had previously stepped into their compartment were back. "AHHH," Elizabeth screamed, mostly because she was startled. She had no idea why Jack was taken away, but she was worried, and now to be confronted with these two men, she didn't know what to do. Elizabeth moved to the corner of the compartment, huddling in the corner.

"What's wrong little lady? We aren't going to hurt you," one of the men said as he walked over to her. He took her arm, as she fought with him, pulling her to her feet, and dragging her toward the door.

The two men began arguing amongst themselves, but it was decided that Elizabeth would be their hostage, if needed. They pulled her outside, walking her down the corridor, a gun in her back to make sure she went peacefully.

Elizabeth listened intently as the two men discussed their plan to steal "the package." She had no idea what they were talking about, but knew that they were serious, and it must be something of considerable value.

Jack checked the safe on the train, and found the "package" remained secure. He walked back to check on Elizabeth, but found their compartment empty. He stepped out into the corridor and met up with the family in the compartment across the hall. Jack asked if they had seen Elizabeth. He was quite upset when he learned that she was seen walking to one of the other train cars with two men.

A siren rang, and the brakes locked as everyone began falling up against the walls, with others landing on the floor. Jack ran to the front car, which contained the safe, slipping through the door unseen. Hiding behind a coal container, he observed a man, gun drawn, forcing the conductor to open the safe. The package was removed, and handed to the gunman. Jack, still hidden, was biding his time…waiting for the man to move in his direction. As the door opened, Jack observed the conductor being pushed out into the corridor. Once in the corridor, Jack leapt on the gunman, wrestling the gun away, and taking him into custody.

"Where's your partner?" Jack yelled.

The gunman continued to struggle, but finding himself handcuffed, and getting nowhere, he said, "I don't have a partner. Where is that pretty lady you were with earlier?" The gunman asked with a laugh.

Jack grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up, as he drew his fist back.

The conductor stopped Jack before his fist made contact.

The man refused to talk, which made Jack angrier. He left the gunman in the capable hands of the Conductor and Engineer, as he proceeded to search for Elizabeth. Jack went from room to room and car to car, but could find no sign of Elizabeth. The train entered the depot and came to a stop. Jack jumped to the landing, watching everyone as they departed. Two cars ahead, Jack observed the other gunman, walking in a crowd of people. He scanned the crowd and still could not find Elizabeth. Jack chased the second gunman down, running up behind him and knocking him to the ground. "Where's my wife?" Jack screamed.

The man was obviously scared… "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be a party to this, but my brother forced me into it."

Jack handcuffed him before pulling him to his feet, "Where is my wife?" He asked again, this time more forcefully.

"I didn't hurt her," the man yelled, as he used his handcuffed wrists to cover his face. "My brother wanted me to keep her as a hostage, but when he left, I tied her up and told her to stay in the room."

Jack pulled him up by his shirt, "Where…what room?"

"I left her in the last car…I promise, I didn't touch her; she's fine," he said.

Jack was frantic, needing to find Elizabeth, but unable to leave the gunman unattended.

Two Mounties approached Jack, taking control of the gunman. "Where are you going?" They yelled as Jack took off, running the length of the train, heading for the last car.

Jack climbed the steps, calling out to Elizabeth as he checked each compartment in the final car, but still no sign of her. Feeling such a loss, Jack exited the train, scanning everyone in sight for any sign of Elizabeth… "She couldn't have vanished," he thought. As he approached the middle of the train, he observed the Engineer sitting on a bench with someone… "Is that her?" He asked himself, as he began running…faster, and as he got closer, he saw her! "ELIZABETH," he yelled.

Elizabeth stood from the bench and they rushed to each other. She was crying but otherwise uninjured. As they reached each other, their arms were wrapped around the other, and holding on so tightly.

Jack held her as she cried. Not wanting to let her go. He leaned back slightly, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Before she could answer, a man with two small children approached. He didn't wait to be acknowledged by Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth knelt down, wrapping her arms around the two children, giving them a hug. As she stood, the man hugged her as well, leaving Jack standing alone and confused over the scene before him.

"I'm sorry sir…ma'am, I'm Jacob Hansen, and I wanted to thank you for saving my children…" He said. "Their mother died last month, and we were on our way to my parents' home when these men took you hostage."

Jack spoke up, "How did Elizabeth save your children, sir?"

"My youngest started crying and I guess it startled the men. One of them raised their gun, aiming it at my son. I tried to get to him, but I had my daughter. Your wife jumped between my son and the gunman. I don't know how I can thank you."

Elizabeth extended her arm to shake Mr. Hansen's hand, "I'm just glad that everything worked out. I'm so sorry about your wife. My prayers are with you and your family." Elizabeth knelt down again, hugging both of the children, and sending them off with a kiss on the forehead.

Jack held out his hand to help Elizabeth back to her feet. Without saying a word, his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close to him, holding her tightly, and not wanting to let her go.

Elizabeth pushed back from him slightly; she could see fear in his eyes, "Jack, I'm fine." She leaned over, touching her lips to his.

"Elizabeth, we have just started out our life together…The thought that it could have ended so badly." Jack leaned over, not caring that others were present…touching her cheeks with his hands, as he pulled her closer to him, their lips touching so softly.

"Please take me home, Jack," Elizabeth stated, as she took his hand in hers, pulling him toward the stagecoach for their final leg back home.

The stagecoach trip home to Coal Valley was empty except for Jack and Elizabeth. He helped her to her seat, sitting next to her, allowing for no space between them. Jack put his arm around her, gently rubbing her arm with his fingers, her head resting on his shoulder, and his lips kissing the top of her head. They travelled for several hours…Elizabeth sleeping on his shoulder…Jack so happy to have her next to him.

Elizabeth awoke, sat up and pulled her journal out of her bag, feeling the need to write down her feelings…  
**"You never know how strong you can be, until a situation arises and strong is the only choice you have to make. Daily life, good and bad situations, lead us in various directions. Worrying about things we have no control over does nothing to ease the troubles of tomorrow, but greatly hampers our peace for today. Fear does not stop pain…It only prevents us from living!"**

As they arrived, the children of Coal Valley were waiting for the stagecoach with signs welcoming them back home. Elizabeth hugged all of the children, reminding them that school would start back up tomorrow and she was looking forward to getting back to work with them.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Abigail asked as she walked up to welcome them home.

"Nothing is wrong, Abigail…Why do you ask?" Jack replied.

"Jack, did something happen while you two were gone?" Abigail asked again.

Jack smiled, "You know, Abigail…you are quite perceptive." Jack proceeded to tell her about the robbery on the train, and Elizabeth's act of heroism.

Abigail walked to Elizabeth, and as she hugged her, whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you are alright. Welcome home, Mrs. Thornton."

Jack collected their bags, and they stepped inside the café for a cup of coffee and a piece of pie before heading back home.

Bill loaded up their luggage, and came inside the café to share some pie before taking them home.

"I can't believe it, Bill…Arrangements were made for a detail to travel on the train to guard a package of diamonds, but they didn't show up. I almost lost Elizabeth," Jack was noticeably upset.

"Come outside with me, Jack," Bill said as he stood and started walking toward the door. "Elizabeth, I need to talk with Jack for a few minutes. Finish up your coffee, and enjoy your time with Abigail. I'll take you back to your house shortly."

Jack and Bill walked outside, and headed over toward the jail. "You know, Jack…You are a very lucky man. You've found a wonderful woman who accepts your Mountie life, and it's evident that she loves you. You can't let your thoughts be occupied by what could have happened. It didn't happen…You both are safe."

Elizabeth and Abigail stood out on the porch of the café waiting on Jack and Bill to return from their talk.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Abigail asked. "You seem a bit nervous."

Elizabeth started down the steps, but stopped and returned to Abigail, "I guess I just realized how close Jack and I came to losing each other. We fought so hard to be together…"

Abigail wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, holding her tightly she whispered, "You know, Elizabeth, there are a lot of things in life that we can't control…" Leaning back, Abigail took hold of Elizabeth's hands and continued, "You can't live your life thinking about what might have happened. Lives are too short to dwell on the negative…You have way too much to look forward to… Wonderful things happen when we give as much energy to our dreams as we do to our fears."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled, "Tell me, Abigail… How did you become such a wise woman?"

Abigail smiled, and hugged Elizabeth without saying anything further.

Jack and Bill returned, and after they loaded up their luggage, they headed off to Jack and Elizabeth's home.

Arriving at their home, Jack helped Elizabeth out of the wagon, and took the luggage inside as Bill shook his hand, and headed back to town.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called out as he walked into the house, but there was no answer. He went from room to room, not realizing where she could have gone. Stepping outside, he looked down the hill to the pond, finding her sitting on the grass at the water's edge. He walked down, sitting beside her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Raising her head slightly and turning toward him she smiled, "I love you so much, Jack Thornton. Thank you for being the man you are…"

Jack put his finger to her lips, effectively quieting her, as he leaned over, laying her back on the grass, covering her lips with his. They shared a kiss so powerful and passionate, each one thankful for the love of the other.

Elizabeth sat up, and stood as gracefully as possible, "I guess we should go inside and fix some dinner?"

Jack smiled, took her hand as he brought it to his lips, "I'm hungry, but not for food," He said as he smiled, and his eyebrows rose.

Elizabeth giggled… "Jack Thornton, we can't make love all the time. Besides, if you don't eat, you won't be able to keep up your strength, and you'll have no energy to make love."

Jack leaned in, his warm breath tickling her neck, as he whispered, "I will always have energy for you." Jack took her hand and they walked inside their home closing the door behind them.

As much as Jack wanted to be with Elizabeth, he could sense that her mind and emotions were somewhere else. He led her to the sofa, and they sat down, side by side, with his arm around her. Elizabeth snuggled into his shoulder, that spot where she always felt so safe and secure. They sat quietly, as he gently rubbed her arm.

"Are you looking forward to returning to the classroom tomorrow?" He asked. He received no response. "Elizabeth?" He called out to her, but still received no answer. Looking over he realized that she was fast asleep. He smiled at how blessed and content he felt…they were together, and she was safe.

Hours later they both awoke, still in each other's arms. Jack stood, holding out his hand for Elizabeth. He led her down the hall to their bedroom. Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom, while Jack sat on the bed, changing out of his clothes. Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, and although he had previously been tired, his energy level was quickly restored.

Elizabeth approached the bed as Jack pulled the covers back. She slipped under the covers, with Jack sliding in beside her.

It was early morning; both were scheduled to start back to work today, and given their experience the previous day, each one felt the need to feel the touch of the other.

Elizabeth lay back on her pillow, with Jack's body pressed against hers. He brushed strands of hair off of her face using his fingers as he touched his lips to her cheeks, and over to her left ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck, causing her to moan softly. His lips on her skin…so soft and gentle, as he slid the straps of her negligee down her arms. Elizabeth's fingers walked up his arms, and once her hands reached his shoulders, she began to massage his muscles. Her hands found their way to his back, as she pulled his body closer to her.

Jack closed his eyes; experiencing her with his other senses… Feeling the softness of Elizabeth's skin, smelling the sweet scent from her hair, and hearing her breathing as it became more rapid. Their passions reached heightened levels, as they softly professed their love to the other.

They collapsed into each other's arms, falling asleep as their body heat kept them warm.

Elizabeth awoke several hours later, her head resting on Jack's bare chest, with his arms around her…even asleep, he held her close! Elizabeth slid out of bed, and slipped her negligee back on, walking into the kitchen to fix some coffee, and some semblance of a breakfast meal. Sitting at the kitchen table in the quiet of the morning, she opened her journal, feeling the need to express her feelings in words…  
** "There are times when you pray for a hero to enter your life, making you feel safe and content. There are also times when you are required to accept that role…to be what is needed for someone else. There is no way to predict the flow of your life…The number of rainbows that will grace your days, or the storms that you will need to calm. One thing is true…The stronger the storm, the more magnificent the rainbow. In taming your storms, live your life with an open mind and heart, so fear and sadness are able to escape, while happiness has a pathway to enter in."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, placing it on the table as she fixed coffee, and a simple breakfast of oatmeal and toast. She walked back to the bedroom, bumping into Jack as she entered and he exited.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Jack spoke to her as he gently kissed her lips. He took her hand and they walked together back to the kitchen. Although the breakfast was quite simple, it turned out to be appetizing, and was not difficult for Jack to stomach.

Elizabeth finished her meal, gathered her basket, and shawl…kissed Jack on the lips and headed for the door.

"Wait," he called out to her, "I want to walk with you." Jack got up from the table, cleared away his dishes, and headed for the front door. He took her hand, and they walked off for her first day teaching as Mrs. Thornton.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51- I Need You Too

Chapter 51- I Need You Too

Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed settling into married life. Actually, with the exception of spending nights together, there wasn't much difference. Before they married, they generally spent any free time they had together, and every evening they enjoyed dinner, and their quiet, romantic walks. However, now what they felt for the other was different; somehow evolving into something even more real than before.

Jack had been working installing fencing for Taylor's paddock, a chicken coop, and a small barn on the back of the property. They had added a goat, chickens, and a milk cow to the menagerie. Jack generally took care of the animals, but Elizabeth was learning, so she could take over those responsibilities when he was unavailable. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table enjoying her morning cup of coffee, before venturing out to care for the animals. She missed Jack…He had been gone for nearly two weeks, involved in an investigation several territories west of Coal Valley. She was hoping that he would be home soon, but knew that being understanding of his job and duties was necessary. She missed him so much… Feeling the need to express her thoughts, Elizabeth pulled out her journal, opening it to the next blank page…  
**"Missing you, although not a waste of time, feels selfish. Others depend on your kindness, and compassion. However, I know you are near me, even though I can't see you. Even though you are far away, I feel you with me. You are forever in my thoughts, my heart, and my life…always and forever!"**

She put her coffee cup in the sink, and prepared to head out to feed the animals, "Jack doesn't need to worry himself about anything at home. I can take care of anything that happens here," she thought. She headed out to the barn, throwing feed to the chickens as she collected the eggs they laid. She moved on to the goat, named Gabby, as she turned her out and fed her in one of the paddocks. The next chore was the one she disliked the most…Milking the cow, affectionately named "Lizzie" by Jack. Elizabeth and "Lizzie" appeared to have a love/hate relationship… Lizzie loved having Elizabeth feed her, but hated when Elizabeth tried to milk her…Preferring to have Jack do this deed.

Elizabeth pulled out her stool, fed Lizzie, put the bucket under her udder, and sat down. Once her hands touched Lizzie's udder, the tail started swishing…slapping Elizabeth along the side of her face, "Lizzie, that's not necessary. I wish Jack were home too." Once the milking was finished, she untied Lizzie, and started to walk her to her paddock… "Bam," Elizabeth stuck her foot in the bucket, falling over, as all of the milk spilled into the ground. "Don't look at me like that," Elizabeth said to Lizzie as she picked herself up off the ground; stuck the bucket next to the stall, took hold of the lead line and lead Lizzie to her paddock for the day.

Elizabeth made sure the animals had water in their troughs, and headed into the house to clean up and change her clothes.

"My heavens, what happened to you?" A familiar voice was heard from behind her.

Turning around, Elizabeth saw Abigail, who was laughing softly at the sight. "Don't laugh, Abigail. I am doing the best I can. I don't know why we got this cow…"

"Oh you mean Lizzie?" Abigail continued to laugh. "She sure is giving you a run for your money."

Elizabeth was dirty, but sat down with Abigail on the side porch in the rocking chairs, handmade by Jack. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Gabby, but turning her head slightly toward Lizzie's paddock brought about a cold stare… "Abigail," she began, "since Jack has been gone, I have either been knocked off the stool by her tail, gotten no milk, or dumped the bucket. Lizzie hates me, and I have to say…I am not very fond of her either. All she does is eat; she is getting bigger and bigger, but refuses to work with me when I milk her. It certainly is easier to go to the Mercantile and purchase my milk."

"Elizabeth," Abigail said, "Lizzie probably senses your apprehension when you handle her. Once you get more comfortable with her, you will be fine."

Wiping the dirt from her face, Elizabeth said, "I hope so, Abigail. I dread messing with her every day. I can't wait for Jack to get back home."

Abigail smiled, "I would imagine that you can't wait to see him for quite a few reasons, the least of which is because of your dislike for Lizzie."

Elizabeth glanced over to Abigail and smiled, "You know, we've been together, and when I say together… I mean together," Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye, and a soft giggle. "I miss him so much… Being intimate with him is…"

"You don't need to say anything further. I can tell… Really everyone in town can tell how happy you both are," Abigail said, reaching over to squeeze Elizabeth's hand.

Abigail stood and started walking to the porch steps, "Well, I just stopped by on my way to the church. I'm meeting some of the women there so we can decide what we want to make for the social next Saturday. Will Jack be home by then?" She asked.

"I certainly hope so," Elizabeth replied. "I'm afraid that if he is gone much longer, Lizzie or I are going to kill each other."

Abigail laughed as she left the house, heading to the church. Elizabeth walked inside and straight to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Elizabeth fixed her hair, and changed her clothes…sitting on the side of the bed, she began thinking about Jack, as tears began to fall. She felt like he had been gone forever, and was really missing their time together. She pulled out her journal from the bedside table, and began to write down her feelings…  
**"Everyone has days when they feel that they cannot go on…surviving is not an option. There are times when the dreams we have are shattered before us, friendships are torn apart, or the responsibilities of daily life drag you down. Knowing that your one true love is missing you as much as you them, brings little comfort. This time apart often causes sadness to settle in your heart, as you try desperately to fill the emptiness. Always keep the faith; know that hope is constant, and should never be let go. As the saying goes, God will never give you more than you can handle. So, instead of focusing on what you feel you can't do or what you don't have, realize that all things are possible if you simply place your trust where it belongs…in God!" **

Elizabeth walked outside and down to the pond. She spread a blanket on the grass by the water's edge, and sat down to enjoy the sunshine. She felt so alone… All the women were at the church talking about the social next week, but no one invited her, "I guess since I can't cook, they will want me to be on the clean up committee," Elizabeth frowned at her misfortune…not that she minded cleaning up after the social, because she certainly did not. However, her lack of cooking skills still bothered her. Not that she expected to be a brilliant cook, but she hated to feel like the brunt of jokes among the women… and many of the men."

As Elizabeth began completing her afternoon chores, Abigail stopped by on her way home from the church meeting to invite her to dinner at the café. Elizabeth graciously declined, citing the chores for the animals as the reason. Before she knew it, Abigail had taken the lead line off the fence and was walking Gabby into the barn.

"If your only reason for not spending time with me is these chores, then I can help you with that," Abigail remarked. "You need to be with friends now, Elizabeth. Besides, I promised Jack…"

Elizabeth was scooping her chicken feed into a bucket when she stopped, turned to Abigail and asked, "You promised Jack what?"

Scooting Gabby into her stall, Abigail brushed off Elizabeth's question, walking out of the barn to get Lizzie from her paddock.

"Abigail, stop right there…What did you promise Jack?" Elizabeth asked again.

Abigail stopped and turned to face Elizabeth, "Jack is worried about you being out here by yourself. He just wanted me to check on you and help if you needed it."

Elizabeth looked sad, "He doesn't think I can take care of myself."

Abigail walked over to Elizabeth, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze… "He has all the faith in you, Elizabeth. He hates being away from you, and worries about you out here all alone."

Elizabeth picked up her bucket of chicken feed, and headed for the coop… "I'll show him. I can take care of myself."

"Oh no, I hope I haven't started something here," Abigail said softly.

Once she finished feeding the chickens, she secured their area, and headed for Lizzie's paddock. Lizzie always gave Elizabeth what she called "the eye," and although she hoped to make friends with her, Elizabeth did not see that happening any time soon. Elizabeth fed Lizzie, closed up the barn, and headed for the house.

As she came around the corner, Abigail was sitting on the swing waiting for her, "I want you to come to the café for dinner."

Elizabeth, feeling as though no one had any faith in her abilities said, "I was planning to fix a roasted chicken and some vegetables for dinner. See Abigail, I won't go hungry." Although Elizabeth made the statement, she truly had no faith in her own cooking ability, and was merely trying to convince herself of her competency to handle everything.

"You can fix that tomorrow, Elizabeth," Abigail said as she pulled her down the steps of the porch and they headed toward town. "Since you and Jack married, I rarely get a chance to see you anymore. I miss our talks, and I was hoping that you did too," Abigail said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I do miss our talks, Abigail. You are my closest friend, and there are some things that I imagine I may not even want to discuss with Jack. So I consider you to be a confidant, and I hope you feel the same."

Abigail smiled and said, "Always."

They walked to the café, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They walked inside and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail said, "Thank you, but I have it all under control."

The two women sat down to a meal of pork chops, vegetables, biscuits, pie, and coffee, but most of all they enjoyed the companionship that they had each missed from the other. Following dinner, Abigail and Elizabeth sat out on the front porch of the café, watching the townsfolk making their way up and down the street.

"Hi Elizabeth…I haven't seen for in quite a while. How have you been?" Emily said as she approached the café, arm in arm with one of the new miners. "I'm sorry…Elizabeth, this is Robert Carlson. Robert, dear, this is Elizabeth Thatcher…" Emily immediately realized what she had said, "I'm sorry Robert, Elizabeth and Constable Thornton were married recently. So, may I introduce you to Elizabeth Thornton? I'm sorry, Elizabeth, it's just going to take some getting used to the new name."

Elizabeth smiled, "it's happened to me too. Nice to meet you Mr. Carlson; I'm sure I will be seeing you around town."

Emily and Robert walked away arm in arm…

"I'm so glad to see that she has found someone," Elizabeth commented.

Abigail raised her eyebrows, and snickered, "Me too," thinking about the times when she felt that Emily had feelings for Jack, but chose not to open that can of worms.

Elizabeth was enjoying her evening with Abigail. She remembered the times with Jack on the porch swing…him seeing her inside, before walking home to the jail.

"Is something wrong?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Just thinking back to the many nights that Jack and I spent out on this porch talking."

Leaning on the porch railing, Abigail could see sadness in Elizabeth's eyes. She walked up next to her, putting her arms around her for a hug. As Elizabeth turned to her, Abigail observed her wiping tears as they fell down her cheeks. "Stay here tonight, Elizabeth. We can stay up and talk, just like old times."

"I would love to," Elizabeth said, "but I need to take care of the animals before church. I guess I should start home. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening."

"When is Jack coming home?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth walked down the steps, turned to face Abigail, and said, "I have no idea. He's been gone almost two weeks. I've written him four letters, but I haven't received any replies. I know he isn't one for writing, but I'm just missing him so much."

Abigail, knowing the sadness that Elizabeth was feeling said, "I'll stop by in the morning and we can walk to church together, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled, and said, "I look forward to it. If only Lizzie doesn't kill me in the morning." Elizabeth turned and started home.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Abigail called out to her, "It's getting dark, maybe you should get Bill to escort you home."

"Thanks, Abigail. I'll be fine. See you in the morning," Elizabeth replied as she started down the road back home.

As she left town, Elizabeth almost turned around, heading to the jail to get Bill…She hated the woods at night. She made it to the road leading to her house with no problem. Once she started down the path to her house, she began hearing noises… As if animals were calling out to each other. She started walking faster… then running. As she made it to the porch, she turned to see three wolves on the property. They were no longer paying her any attention, having set their sights on the chicken coop. She ran inside, grabbing Jack's rifle, and headed back outside to scare them away. She didn't know about them, but the thought of her with a rifle scared her!

Standing on the porch, Elizabeth yelled, grabbing their attention. As they started toward the house, she raised the rifle and fired a shot, scaring the wolves and sending them down the road and out of sight. Elizabeth's whole body was shaking. She sat on the porch, afraid to venture out to the chicken coop or the barn. Looking up toward the sky to give a prayer of thanks to the Lord, she noticed a hole in the ceiling… "I guess I should have stepped off the porch before shooting straight up," she said, feeling quite disgusted.

Elizabeth walked inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked to her bedroom, feeling completely exhausted, mentally and physically. After preparing for bed, she slipped under the covers, pulling out her journal to read her prior entries. She missed Jack so much, and her journal entries made him feel closer to her. She became enthralled with her memories of their earlier days. Gone were her fears from earlier, and the frown she had carried, was replaced with a smile that practically covered her face. She closed her journal, pulling it close to her chest as she laid back and fell asleep.

Elizabeth awoke with a renewed spirit, "Lizzie and I are going to be the best of friends… Well, maybe not the best of friends, but she can at least tolerate me," Elizabeth whispered. She sat up in bed, thanking the Lord for seeing her safely through the days before. Thinking of Jack, Elizabeth opened her journal, and began to write…  
**"Memories of you are so vivid; reaching out to touch you seems so real. I wish you could understand how the sound of your voice always gives me butterflies; I wish I could make you understand how your eyes, so powerful, seem to look right through me, and how my heart skips a beat whenever you smile. I truly wish you understood how, simply by looking at me, I feel so complete."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Well, it's time to confront my fears… Lizzie, here I come," Elizabeth said as she walked out of her bedroom, and headed for the barn.

As Elizabeth stepped out on the porch, she was sadly reminded of her poor marksmanship, as the sun was shining through the hole she left in the roof. She figured that she would see Adam Miller in church this morning, and decided that she would see if he could fix the damage before Jack returned. She stepped off the porch, and looked around at the beautiful sight before her. The trees that Jack had planted before they moved in were providing homes for several species of birds, the geese were swimming in the pond, and "Baaa," and "Mooo" sounds coming from the barn made her laugh.

Elizabeth walked into the barn, knowing that much of country living, due to her upbringing, had been lost to her, but she was determined to succeed. She fed Gabby, grabbed the bucket of chicken feed and headed for the coop. The chickens were waiting for her, and they followed her around as she spread the feed on the ground. She collected a dozen eggs, "Good Heavens, girls…I guess the wolves scared you as much as they did me," she said with a giggle. She walked back to the barn, hooked Gabby's lead line to her, and they headed for her paddock. After she closed the gate, she turned and looked at the barn, "okay, I know I can do this," she said as she was feeling determined to make friends with Lizzie.

She walked into the barn, and picked up Lizzie's food, poured it in the trough, and grabbed her stool to begin the morning milking. "My Lizzie, you just seem to be getting bigger and bigger." She sat on the stool, and began needing Lizzie's udder. Lizzie began dancing from side to side, making it difficult for Elizabeth to remain seated. "Come on, Lizzie, you don't have to make this so difficult…We really should have named you Rosemary!"

Again Elizabeth ended up with less milk than Lizzie actually provided… "We have got to come to an agreement here, girl!" She said, sounding as though she were reprimanding a child.

Elizabeth hooked on Lizzie's lead line and started to walk her out of her stall, but noticed that she had eaten very little of her breakfast. She took her to the paddock, and made sure that all the animals had plenty of water. She walked back to the house and prepared herself for church.

Elizabeth grabbed her Bible on the way out the door, and walked over to check on Lizzie before heading off to church. Walking down the lane to her house, Elizabeth met up with Abigail, and they continued on to church together.

The sermon for this Sunday was on acceptance. Elizabeth listened intently as Reverend Anderson spoke, **"What God asks us to do is to love others without questioning whether or not they are worthy. That truly is not our business…and in fact, it's no one's business…No one, but God. For you see, he tells us that we will all be worthy, simply by the love we share with others. This brings us to a concept that some have difficulty with…Forgiveness. You see, we don't forgive people because of a weakness we feel inside of ourselves. We forgive others because we are strong enough to understand that people make mistakes."**

Following the church service, Elizabeth spoke with Adam Miller about the damage she had done to the roof last night. He laughed, but told her that he would be by after lunch and would repair the damage for her.

Abigail invited Elizabeth back to the café for lunch. However, still feeling concerned about Lizzie, she declined. Abigail walked with Elizabeth until they reach the road leading to her home, and they separated, each one heading to their own place.

Elizabeth walked up to the paddock, resting her arms on the fencing, as she watched Lizzie. She seemed preoccupied, and totally uninterested in grazing. Elizabeth walked out to her…Lizzie stood quietly as Elizabeth rubbed her muzzle… "What's wrong girl?" She asked. "Oh great, I'm now trying to carry on a conversation with the animals. Please Jack, come home soon!"

Elizabeth worked around the house during the day, keeping an eye on Lizzie. Adam Miller arrived and quickly repaired the damage to the roof.

"Next time," he said, "If you are going to shoot the rifle, step off of the porch before you aim into the sky!"

Elizabeth fixed him a glass of lemonade and they stood on the porch talking for awhile.

"When is Jack due home?" He asked.

"I wish I knew," she responded.

Adam finished his drink, and headed down the steps. "If you need any more help, just let me know," he stated as he headed home.

The afternoon passed quickly. Elizabeth went out to secure the animals before darkness fell. She secured the barn door, but she was worried about Lizzie, so she decided to stay inside with them. Gabby was very quiet, choosing to munch on her hay. Lizzie, on the other hand, became more and more restless.

There was a distant look in her eye. Although her gaze was fixated in one direction of the barn, it was truly as if she was looking right through the walls. She became more restless, pawing the ground before lying down, only to attempt a roll, before standing…and starting the entire process over again.

Suddenly, a splash was heard coming from Lizzie's back end. Elizabeth had never seen that much water expelled from anything at once. Although she was never around pregnant animals, she quickly realized that Lizzie was getting ready to welcome a calf. Feeling better that she now knew what was causing Lizzie's issues; her heart sank as she had no idea what to do.

Walking to Lizzie's rear, Elizabeth gasped as she saw a sack enclosing what looked like the spindly legs of a calf. Lizzie went down on her front end, with her hindquarters quickly hitting the floor. The straw was thick and provided padding. Lizzie was obviously in pain, and was rolling from side to side. Elizabeth could see her having contractions, but the calf did not appear to be making any progress. Putting her love/hate feelings aside, and realizing that she had to assist Lizzie, Elizabeth grabbed on to the legs of the calf. As Lizzie pushed, Elizabeth gently pulled. Initially no progress was being made, and Elizabeth was frightened and began to pray… **"Dear Lord, please give Lizzie and I the strength that we need now to help bring this new life into this world."**

Lizzie rolled on to her back, attempting to make it over to the other side. Not being able to roll completely over, she lay on her side, taking a short break. It was evident that Lizzie was exhausted, and Elizabeth was scared. As the contractions began again, Elizabeth took hold of the calf's legs and pulled. She felt the little body moving out, and with a final push the calf hit the ground with a splash. The umbilical cord broke away, and Elizabeth, removed the sack. After a short while, Lizzie and her bull calf stood, with "Jack" beginning to nurse.

Elizabeth left them alone to bond as she watched from outside the stall. After a while, she cleaned the stall, providing them with fresh straw, and food and water for Lizzie. Elizabeth came into the stall, as Lizzie and "Jack" were resting. She sat down in the stall, and Lizzie placed her head in Elizabeth's lap, as she rubbed the side of her face, "I guess we've both realized that we need each other, right girl?"

Later that evening, Jack arrived home. He tied Taylor to the post by the porch, and went into the house to surprise Elizabeth. He walked all through the house looking for her…calling out her name, so he didn't scare her. Not finding her, he was initially not worried, as he assumed that she was most likely staying with Abigail.

Jack took Taylor and headed for the barn. Opening the door, he observed Lizzie standing in her stall munching on hay. Taylor's stall was next to Lizzie's. As he closed the door, and placed food in the tub, he caught a glimpse of something additional in Lizzie's stall. Walking over to her door, he slowly entered. There on the floor was Elizabeth with her arm wrapped around a calf, and they were both sound asleep.

Jack knelt down, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Elizabeth…" He called out to her, but she did not stir. He called again, but this time he shook her shoulder slightly, which jarred her awake. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Elizabeth was so happy to see him, and in her haste to get up, she knocked him down in the stall.

Jack righted himself, scooting over to Elizabeth where he placed one hand on her waist and the other behind her head, as he laid her back on the fresh, clean straw. Their bodies were pressed together, but their lips had not yet touched.

"Jack, I don't feel very beautiful right now. Can we go into the house so I can clean up, and give you a proper welcome home?" Elizabeth requested.

Jack leaned over, softly touching his lips to hers. Both of his arms were behind her head, and hers were around his waist, holding him tightly. "You are always the most beautiful thing to me, Elizabeth." He stood and held his hand out to her. They closed up the barn and walked to the house.

Elizabeth walked inside the house and headed toward the kitchen, "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Jack took her arm from behind, turning her around to face him, "Yes, I am," he said, and he pulled her into an embrace, their lips sealed together.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing how much she had missed their private time together. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom, as she excused herself to freshen up.

Jack walked over to the window, glancing about their property, and giving thanks for the contentment he felt in his life. Knowing that life, as he knew it before, would never compare to how this woman completed him.

The bathroom door opened…Elizabeth stepped out into the room. She was a vision…such beauty before him. He walked toward her. She was wearing a peach colored silk negligee.

"Elizabeth, you look…" Jack wanted to speak, to tell her how much he loved her, but all he could do was smile, as he began to touch her skin with his lips. He led her to the bed as they both sat down. Jack swept strands of hair away from her face as he placed gentle kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose. "You are even more beautiful than you were the last time I saw you. I love you so much," Jack said as he leaned her back on the bed. Her head on the pillow and his body pressed against hers. He was gently biting her ear as she felt his warm breath on her neck. His lips on her shoulders were soft, not wanting to leave her body, as his fingers slid the straps of her negligee down her arms.

Jack had removed his red serge jacket, but Elizabeth helped him pull his shirt over his head, her lips playfully kissing his chest, as their hands began to explore each other. Jack clasped her hands in his, raising them over her head, as his body pressed firmly to hers. Jack could hear Elizabeth's soft moans in his ear, as he held her tighter; he could feel her skin…so soft, and her scent so sweet and recognizable. Their lovemaking, initially a little awkward, had become like a symphony… each instrument playing in tune with the others. Just before collapsing into each other's arms, the look of love was seen through their eyes, and felt in their hearts.

They lie there quietly, listening to the other breathing. They fell asleep with Jack's arms around Elizabeth, and her head resting on his chest.

The sun was on the rise, and Elizabeth slipped out of bed to get dressed for school, wanting to write in her journal about her thoughts from the previous day…  
** "Relationships, no matter what kind, are never perfect. What makes them stand the test of time are when we appreciate the similarities, and accept the differences. In life, remember that fear, like our differences, often holds you captive, and your inner self has very little confidence in your abilities to perform many tasks. However, when you take a leap of faith, you quickly learn what you are truly capable of accomplishing. So is also true with the love I feel for you. We will never be perfect on our own, but I promise we will always be perfect for each other."**

Knowing that Jack was tired, she chose not to awaken him. She got dressed for school, and leaned over kissing his lips softly before heading into the kitchen to grab her basket. She opened the front door and started outside when she heard Jack calling from the bedroom…

"Wait…" he yelled.

Elizabeth turned around as Jack came running down the hall.

"Did Lizzie have a calf?" He asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, and I helped her. Did you just realize that?" She asked.

Jack touched her lips with his, "Well, I actually had more pressing things on my mind last night," He said as his eyes twinkled, his eyebrows rose, and his smile caused the deep dimples that she loved so much.

Elizabeth turned back to the door; she didn't want to be late for school, and knew that she needed to hurry. As she walked out the door, she giggled and said, "you have a son…I named him Jack!"

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52-Always Remember, You're Loved

Chapter 52- Always Remember…You're Loved

**Warning... Although their "honeymoon" is over, the steaminess has remained!**

It was Saturday morning…Jack was still in bed, and Elizabeth was sitting outside on the porch enjoying a cup of coffee. Watching the geese swim in the pond, Taylor, Gabby, Lizzie and Jack grazing in their respective paddocks, and the chicken scurrying about their pen… in and out of the chicken coop. Elizabeth had finally made peace with Lizzie. She had slipped out of bed, and took care of all the animals without Jack's help. Feeling accomplished and extremely blessed, Elizabeth opened her journal and wrote…  
**"Do not neglect what you have, by yearning for what you have not. Always keep in mind that what you have now was once a dream that you carried in your heart. It's your choice…Feeling defeated is a temporary condition, but choosing to give up makes it permanent. Reflect on your journey, for where you are today speaks volumes to where you have been!"**

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked from the front door.

"Just enjoying the tranquility with a cup of coffee," she responded.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I have a lot to do today, and I told you last night I wanted to get up early," he asked rather sternly.

Elizabeth, having been up for hours, was in no mood to be scolded by her husband. She stood from the swing, gathered her coffee cup and journal, and pushed past Jack as she entered the house.

Jack was putting his boots on, somewhat surprised at her chilly demeanor, "What's wrong?" He asked.

She walked into the kitchen, and didn't utter a word to Jack.

"Elizabeth…what's wrong?" Jack yelled from the front door.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen, and walked toward Jack… "You want to know what's wrong?" She asked angrily.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Jack responded in a sarcastic tone.

Elizabeth started, "For your information, Jack Thornton, you never asked me to wake you early this morning. I have been up for hours, already taken care of all the animals, collected the eggs, and was enjoying my cup of coffee, when you so rudely came outside making accusations." Knowing that tonight was the Town Social she asked, "What do you have to do today that is so pressing Jack?"

"Did you forget that I am helping Henry and Rose move in today?" He snapped back at her. "I have to go…I'm running late." Jack stepped back to kiss Elizabeth, but she held up her hand, pushing her palm off his forehead as she turned and walked away. Jack walked out onto the porch, "I don't know what her problem is," he thought. "My Pa was right, I'll never understand women."

Jack walked to the paddock to get Taylor, hooked up the wagon, and headed out of town. He was so excited… His childhood friend, Henry Adams and his wife, Rose, were moving to Coal Valley, and Jack had promised to help them. It took him a little over an hour to get to Henry's old house. When he pulled up, Henry and Rose, who was 6 months pregnant, were busy moving things out of the house, and into their wagon.

"Let me have that, Rose…You need to sit down, and let Henry and I lift everything." Jack took the box from Rose and made her sit in the rocker on the porch.

"I'm pregnant, Jack…I'm not an invalid," she joked.

Henry jokingly said, "Your late, Jack. That's not like you. I guess that pretty wife of yours is keeping you busy."

Jack, feeling embarrassed said, "no, nothing like that. She forgot to wake me up early this morning."

Elizabeth sat around the house for a few minutes, and as she rocked in the swing, the more upset with Jack she became. She gathered the dress she was planning to wear to the social, packed it in her suitcase, left him a note on his dresser, and headed to town to help Abigail with any last minute details. She wasn't much help, however, as Abigail observed.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing…I don't want to talk about it," Elizabeth responded.

Abigail simply smiled, and shook her head as she replied, "Well, just know I'm here if you ever want…"

"Why do men have to be so inconsiderate?" Elizabeth said as she broke in on Abigail's response.

"So what did Jack do?" Abigail inquired, as she cautiously observed Elizabeth's suitcase.

Elizabeth moved her suitcase out of the way and sat down at the kitchen table. Abigail fixed them both a cup of coffee then sat down across from her.

Abigail reached over to take Elizabeth's hand, giving it a little squeeze, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Elizabeth vacillated between being angry and sad. "Abigail, I have tried very hard to be a good wife…to pitch in and perform jobs around the farm; trying to take some of the responsibility off of Jack."

"I know you have, and think of what you have accomplished…You and Lizzie are now getting along," Abigail smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Elizabeth returned the smile, and continued… "Jack and I went to bed last night after a romantic evening…" Elizabeth turned her head away slightly. She thought the world of Abigail, but still had difficulty expressing herself regarding intimate matters. She was blushing, and somewhat embarrassed.

Abigail got up from her seat, walked over beside Elizabeth and sat down. She wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, and pulled her close.

Elizabeth laid her head on Abigail's shoulder as tears began to fall. "Sometimes I wonder why we are together. I love Jack, but I won't stand for him talking to me like I'm a child. After all, I already have a father."

Abigail leaned back slightly, looking into Elizabeth's eyes, "you don't simply give up on someone because everything isn't perfect… Great relationships aren't wonderful because they have no problems. They're great because each person cares enough to find a way to make it work."

Elizabeth continued… "I let Jack sleep in this morning, because I knew he was tired. He has been working long hours on a case he refuses to tell me about. Anyway, I got up early this morning, went out to feed the animals, turned them out, collected the eggs, and all he could do was yell at me because I didn't wake him up early."

"It's Saturday… Why did he have to get up early?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth said, "He was mad at me, because he said he had asked me to wake him up early…" Finally a slight smile came over her face, as she raised her eyebrows… "He was busy last night, and said a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, Elizabeth," Abigail responded.

Elizabeth got up from the table to fix another cup of coffee, "Abigail, he treated me like a child. I knew that he was helping Henry and Rose move today, but I took care of everything so he could sleep in just a little, and he bit my head off. I'll be surprised if he even remembers about the social tonight. Speaking of which, I'm here to help with any last minute chores you need done."

Abigail walked to the sink, washed out her cup, and as she leaned against the counter she said, "Please tell me that you haven't left Jack!"

"Left Jack? Why would you even think that?" Elizabeth asked, quite surprised by Abigail's statement.

Abigail glanced over to the wall, "Well you brought a suitcase…Although you are always welcome here, I don't want you to make any rash decisions."

Elizabeth giggled at Abigail's assumption, "No, I didn't leave Jack. I just put my dress for the social in my suitcase to keep it clean. I'm not going home, just to turn around and come back for the dance."

"Is Jack going to meet you here?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea…He was so ugly to me this morning that I didn't get a chance to remind him. Anyway, he will probably be too tired after moving boxes and furniture all day to want to dance."

Abigail and Elizabeth walked over to the saloon to see how the decorating was coming along. Both women pitched in hanging streamers, covering tables, and placing flowers throughout.

Jack and Henry worked most of the day packing up the house, and loading up their belongings in both wagons. They headed back to town to get Coal Valley's newest residents set up in their home. They pulled up to their three acre farmette on the outskirts of town, and began unloading the wagons.

While the men worked, Rose busied herself making them lemonade and sandwiches for lunch. They all took a break, eating at the table in their side yard which was situated under a beautiful oak tree.

"When are you going to introduce us to Elizabeth?" Henry asked.

"We'll get together real soon…maybe go to the café in town for dinner," Jack responded.

"Maybe we could come see your new place, Jack. I understand you have a stocked pond. We could catch the dinner, and the women could cook it for us," Henry replied.

Henry was a very good friend of Jack's, but they had not seen each other in several years. The last time they had spent time together was just before he left for the Academy…At a dance where he was accompanied by Rosemary.

Rose cleared away the table and went inside to give the men some time to talk.

"Jack," Henry started, "what happened between you and Rosemary? I really thought that you two would get married. She certainly was the life of any party… So theatrical."

"I guess we just weren't meant to be, Henry. Being a Mountie's wife is hard on a woman. They have the responsibility of holding down the family and taking care of everything when we're gone, and it's difficult for some women. It takes a special woman to fall in love with a Mountie," Jack said as he looked off in the distance, thinking back to his argument with Elizabeth this morning, and how unfair he was to her.

Henry, trying to get Jack's attention said, "Well, I certainly look forward to meeting your Elizabeth. She must be something special."

Jack smiled…the first one he remembered gracing his face all day, and said, "Henry, I know you and Rose are happy, and you have this new baby to look forward to. I'm so happy for you. For so long, after Rosemary and I broke up, I just didn't see marriage in my future. I shut myself off to all possibilities. Elizabeth and I found ourselves in Coal Valley, and although we didn't get along initially, it wasn't long before I knew that she was the one. I was truly blessed the day I met her, and I thank the Lord everyday for bringing her into my life." Suddenly Jack stopped, "I've thanked the Lord every day, except today…" He said softly.

"What did you say, Jack?" Henry asked.

Jack stood from his seat, "Oh, nothing…I've got to go. I have some fence mending to do."

Henry stood and walked with him to his wagon, "You helped us so much today, Jack. Let me go with you and help you mend your fences."

"I appreciate it, Henry, but I need to mend this fence on my own," Jack said as he slapped the reins, sending Taylor into a trot.

Abigail and Elizabeth returned to the café to get ready for the social.

Elizabeth was disappointed that there was no sign of Jack, which actually made her angrier.

Abigail came downstairs, and found Elizabeth crying at the kitchen table. "What's wrong Elizabeth…If you don't want to go to the social, I understand. You can go home and wait on Jack; you two really need to talk this over before it gets way out of hand!"

"I most certainly am not going home to wait on him. I'm going to freshen up and change now. No one will be able to tell that there is anything wrong," Elizabeth said, as she picked up her suitcase and headed for her old room.

Abigail fixed two cups of tea, and she went through the kitchen gathering the food that she needed to take to the social. Bill walked in through the back door to accompany Abigail, and was surprised when Elizabeth walked out from her old room.

"Don't ask," Abigail whispered to Bill. "I'll explain later."

Bill brought the buggy, so it would be easier to get all of the food to the saloon. He gathered everything he could carry in one trip, and he walked out the door.

Abigail followed him to the buggy, "Where's Jack?" She asked.

Bill laid the items in the buggy and then turned to answer her, "All he told me was that he was helping a close friend move into town. Is he picking up Elizabeth here?"

Abigail handed him the few items she had brought outside, "I don't even know if he will remember about the social. Elizabeth said that he has been consumed with a case he is working on, and then helping his friend move, and they had a bad argument this morning." Abigail felt the need to ask, but knew that she would probably not get an answer, "Do you know anything about the case Jack is working on?"

"I do," Bill responded.

Abigail whispered, not wanting Elizabeth to come outside and hear them talking, "So, what is going on?"

Bill laughed, "Now you know I can't tell you anything about an investigation. I can tell you that we are trying to take care of it before it becomes a problem here. So, is Elizabeth going to the social with us?"

Just then Elizabeth walked out of the back kitchen door, and started walking to the saloon…

"I'll walk with her," Abigail said as she turned, trying to catch up with Elizabeth.

Jack returned home, pulled the wagon to the front of the house, jumped off and ran inside. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" He called out several times as he ran through the house. Finding no sign of her, he walked in their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, his mind drifted to his private times with Elizabeth… "How could I have treated her like that this morning? She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

As Jack walked toward the door, he observed their suitcases…well actually, only his suitcase. He rushed to the closet, hoping that she had simply emptied her suitcase and put it away, but it wasn't there. His heart started pounding, and his mind began to wander, "She wouldn't have left because of an argument, would she?"

Jack ran outside, glancing down to the pond, and then checking the barn to see if there was any sign of her. Finding nothing, he climbed back onto the wagon, and headed for town.

Elizabeth was tired of the busybody women coming up and trying to find out why Jack was not with her. She was also appreciative, but tired of having to turn down several of the new miners in town who asked her to dance. She was tired and just wanted to go home…

Elizabeth walked up to Abigail and said, "I'm going home. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

Abigail excused herself from her conversation, and followed Elizabeth outside, "Wait, please let Bill take you home."

"I'll be fine, Abigail. I just want to be alone right now," Elizabeth said as she started home.

As Elizabeth headed home, Jack ran in the back of the café, assuming that Elizabeth and Abigail would be there, and having completely forgotten about the social. He found the café empty, but saw Elizabeth's suitcase sitting just outside her old bedroom door.

He ran back outside, finding the street bare, but hearing music coming from the saloon. Heading to the saloon, he passed several of the townsfolk heading home…

"Good evening, Constable," several of the women acknowledged him, "We were all surprised that you didn't accompany Elizabeth to the social.

"The social," he thought, "I can't believe I forgot about it." Jack continued on toward the saloon…

"She isn't there," one of the women called out to him.

Jack ran inside and found Abigail, "Please, may I have a word with you."

Abigail and Jack stepped out on the porch of the saloon, "Where have you been, Jack?"

Already realizing that he had been unfair to Elizabeth, Jack was pacing on the porch, "I was helping Henry Adams and his wife, Rose, in their move to town. I completely forgot about the social. Tell me, Abigail, Elizabeth hasn't left, has she?"

"Yes, she did…" Abigail responded.

Jack cut in, "I was so ugly to her this morning and I really didn't mean to be. I had a really bad attitude… She took care of everything this morning so I could sleep, and I did nothing but yell at her." Jack felt at a loss… He was concerned because she had left him, but it also upset him that she would leave after a simple argument, albeit a loud one!

"Jack," Abigail began, "unfortunately we often hurt those we hold the closest to us. Maybe it's because we feel safe letting go and releasing the feelings that we pin up inside."

Jack jumped off the porch and climbed onto his wagon.

"Where are you going?" Abigail asked.

"I have to find her and apologize," he replied.

Abigail smiled, and said, "She's probably home by now."

"Home? I thought you said she had left," he responded.

"She did…She left the social," Abigail replied, smiling because she realized he had thought she meant that Elizabeth had left him.

Jack headed the wagon toward home…

Elizabeth arrived at the house, and seeing no sign of Jack, she went about caring for the animals before heading inside. She walked into their bedroom, changed into her nightgown, sat on their bed, and pulled out her journal. So many emotions, thoughts and feeling were running through her mind, causing tears to well up in her eyes. She always enjoyed writing at the lake, but it was too late to go there alone. Realizing that she had the next best thing in the pond on their property, she gathered a blanket, lantern, journal and pen, and headed out the door. Reaching the pond, she lay out her blanket, sat down, and began to write…  
**"Being lonely, although dreadful, is not the worst feeling. That is reserved for feeling forgotten by the very person you would never forget. Relationships are complex and complicated. No matter how much love is shared between the parties, you should never expect a lifetime of sunshine and rainbows. But once you and your partner have learned to dance in the rain, you will have realized the secret to weathering future storms together." **

Elizabeth was unable to write anymore. She closed her journal, blew out the lantern, and lay back looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful, peaceful night. Elizabeth felt the breeze, bringing back memories of Jack's warm breath on her skin. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep… Hoping that when she awakened this would all be a bad dream.

Jack brought the wagon slowly up the road, not wanting to scare Elizabeth. He stopped at the house, running inside and softly calling Elizabeth's name as he went from room to room. His heart sank when he didn't find her. He ran to the barn, but found nothing but the animals. As he headed back to the house, he glanced out at the pond. The moon shining on the water cast a glow on the shore, and he observed something. Not knowing what it was he began running. As he got closer, he could see in the moonlight that it was Elizabeth. He yelled, "ELIZABETH…" He was so afraid, because she was not moving.

Suddenly, she sat up frightened by all the noise. It was dark and she saw someone running toward her, but could not make out who it was… She was scared, "Stay away. My husband will be right back."

"Elizabeth, I am your husband," Jack remarked as he slid down on the blanket beside her.

Elizabeth was relieved that it was Jack, but then upset that it was Jack… "You may be my husband, but you didn't act like it this morning."

Elizabeth started to get up, but Jack had his arms around her, hugging her, refusing to let her go. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I was unfair and insensitive to you this morning."

Elizabeth could see, even by moonlight, the sincerity in his eyes, but she was still angry. "You hurt me today, Jack. I got up early to take care of your chores, so you could rest a while longer, and all you could do was yell at me. Do you have any idea how alone you feel, when the person you love the most in the world treats you like they couldn't care less about you?" Elizabeth stood, but not wanting Jack to see her cry, she turned away from him, choosing to look out onto the pond.

Jack wanted to hold her, to tell her how sorry he was for hurting her... "Elizabeth I love you so much, and I don't know why I acted like that this morning. Sometimes I think we unintentionally hurt those we love the most because we know that they won't leave. But I came home earlier, and your suitcase was gone… I was so afraid that you had left."

"Jack, I am not inclined to give up on this marriage over an argument," she started out explaining, "I'm sorry that it escalated out of control, but why would you think I would leave? Is it because of Rosemary…? Your break up?"

"We aren't talking about Rosemary now, are we? She has nothing to do with this," Jack replied.

Elizabeth took a moment as she wanted to choose her words wisely, "Jack, it's true, Rosemary has nothing to do with our argument. However, do you think it is possible that your break up has something to do with your concern that I was going to leave? She left, so everyone leaves?"

Jack took her hand in his, "Elizabeth, I honestly don't know… What I can say is that I promise to never make you feel like you don't matter to me. You are the first thing I think of in the morning… My last thought every night, and you are on my mind a lot of the time in between."

Elizabeth knew without a doubt that she loved this man as much as he loved her. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and wanted to make him feel better. She needed him to know that she was not leaving. She moved closer to him, wanting to feel his touch. With her hand on his cheek, she leaned forward until their lips touched.

Once Jack felt the touch of her soft lips to his, he gently laid her on the blanket, wanting to experience all of her, right there under the stars…

"Jack, I want to be with you, but shouldn't we go inside?" She asked, barely getting the words out, as his lips kept covering hers. His touch on her skin was so gentle, so loving, and she was lost…completely forgetting her prior question. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Both of them were lying back on the blanket; his body pressing against hers as she teased him, playfully biting his lower lip. As the kisses became more passionate, Elizabeth moaned softly. Jack began unbuttoning her gown, kissing her soft skin as he raised her arms and slid her clothing over her head. Clasping her hands in his, her arms stretched above her as his lips pressed firmly on hers. As his lips moved to her cheek, her shoulder, and then to her ear, he whispered, "I love you."

Elizabeth started to unbutton his shirt, but he felt the need to assist her. His flannel shirt was rolled over his shoulders. As Elizabeth kissed his skin, he could feel her warm breath on his neck, tickling his chest with her fingers as she moved down to his waist. He felt her hands opening his belt buckle, and he rolled over, lying back, watching her…their eyes never drifting. She unzipped his pants, and slid them down his legs. He wanted this woman more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

He sat up, rolling Elizabeth onto her back, and straddling her hips. His body was pressed firmly to hers. Looking into each other's eyes, the love they truly felt for the other expressed under the light of a thousand stars.

Jack rolled over onto his back as Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. As they lay quietly, Elizabeth took the excess blanket and pulled it over their exposed bodies. Exhausted and content, they both fell asleep holding tightly to the other.

As the morning sun rose, Elizabeth awoke, stretched and then pulled back the covers to get out of bed… "Oh my, Jack…Jack…Wake up, we need to get inside and get ready for church before someone comes by here and catches us."

Jack's eyes barely opened as he stretched and yawned. Jack slipped his pants on, giving Elizabeth her gown to slip on as she headed for the house. Hearing what sounded like a buggy coming up the road by their home, Elizabeth started running, getting inside and closing the door as Bill and Abigail turned the corner to their property.

Bill and Abigail sat in the buggy watching Jack taking care of the animals.

Abigail asked, "Is there something different about him?"

Bill laughed, "Well, besides the fact that he's not completely dressed…I don't see anything."

Abigail looked around and observed the blanket down by the pond, "It certainly appears that they made up."

Elizabeth stepped outside, surprised to see Bill and Abigail sitting in the buggy, "Oh, good morning, Bill…Abigail."

"Are you alright?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth smiled, somewhat embarrassed, "I'm fine…We're fine. Jack and I worked out our issues."

Abigail, glancing down to the pond and the crumpled blanket lying on the shore, raised her eyebrows, smiled and said, "Well, it would appear that you did."

Elizabeth looked away trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you want us to wait so we can head to church together?" Bill asked.

Elizabeth thanked them for stopping by, but declined their offer, advising that they would be leaving shortly.

Bill turned the buggy around, waving to Jack as they headed down the road.

Elizabeth sat in the swing enjoying a cup of coffee as she waited for Jack to get ready for church. She remembered yesterday…all of yesterday. Opening her journal, she flipped to the next blank page and began to write…  
** "Thinking about how our words, spoken in haste and anger, can cut into our hearts like a knife. How leaving our loved ones angry and hurt can cause such distress; and how misunderstandings, although unintentional, at times enter relationships. But through everything…finally seeing the other…forgiving the hurt, forgetting the anger, and giving into the love that is felt, brings us together as one. Everything has a purpose, even those bad times. For without the bad times…those peeling back your chest and ripping out your heart times; the wonderful times…those I don't see my life without you in it times, would be nonexistent." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, and finished her cup of coffee.

Jack walked inside through the back door to get ready for church. Opening a drawer of his dresser, Jack saw a note… Sitting on the side of the bed he read it…  
** "Jack, I am so sorry for our argument this morning. I love you so much, and I hate it when we have cross words with each other. I've gone to Abigail's to help out with any last minute details for the social. I know that you will be working hard today, but if you feel up to it, I would love to share a dance with my handsome husband! I love you Jack Thornton…" Elizabeth **

Jack wiped a tear as it fell from his eye. He always knew that he was blessed, but knowing how he treated her before and the feelings of anger and loss she must have felt, he had a new found appreciation for this woman…Elizabeth Thornton…his wife! He finished getting dressed, gathered their Bibles, and headed to the front of the house. "Would you like to ride to church in the buggy," Jack asked as he closed the front door behind him.

Elizabeth stood from the swing, took his hand and gently pulled him to her. Touching their lips together, his arms found their way around her waist to her back, holding her tightly.

"Elizabeth, that's not fair…you keep doing that and we'll never make it to church!" Jack said teasingly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, pulled herself close to him as they walked down the porch steps, "It's a beautiful day, Jack…I want to walk hand in hand to church with my handsome husband."

Jack took her hand and they headed off to church. The seating was sparse by the time they arrived. They found two seats in front of Florence Blakely.

As they sat down, Florence could be heard talking, although hushed, to someone sitting near her…"Well, I guess they are still together. You know I was wondering when she came to the social alone. Several of the women were talking about how sad it was that their honeymoon was already over."

Hearing her speak behind them, Jack and Elizabeth turned their heads slightly, leaned in and touched their lips together softly.

The back pew was silenced!

To be continued...


	53. Chapter 53 Things Aren't What They Seem

**Note: Steaminess has continued…Bring a fan or a bucket of ice  
****Thank you for reading, and keep in mind that all the fan fiction writers appreciate your reviews. So, please take a moment to shoot us a line and let us know what you think!****  
**

Chapter 53- Things Aren't What They Seem

Elizabeth peeked out from under her eyelids, as she felt the warm sun through the window and on her face. Jack, beside her, had his arm around her waist, snuggled in and sleeping soundly. Elizabeth lay quietly as she reflected on their recent argument, and the wonderful lovemaking that they shared under the stars. She slipped out of bed and sat at her desk with her journal and a pen in hand…  
**"Holding on to past hurts does nothing but stagnate a relationship. Moving on, means truly forgetting that which brought you sorrow. The anger that often accompanies hurt takes up a vast space in your heart. Forgiving those we love should not be difficult. For releasing the anger and hurt frees up the room required for joy, peace and love."**

Jack awoke, stretched, slipped out of bed and quietly walked up behind Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist… startling her.

Elizabeth inhaled sharply, "Jack…you scared the life out of her."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to. Hey, are you writing about me in that journal?" Jack asked as he glanced over her shoulder.

Elizabeth closed her journal, stood and turned to face him. She leaned in and touched his lips with hers, "yes and no."

Jack, still thinking about the kiss said, "Yes and no…what?"

Elizabeth smiled…"you asked if I was writing about you in my journal and the answer is yes, and no." Elizabeth laughed, "Never mind Jack… It was just some thoughts that I had running around in my head."

Jack reached around, his lips brushing against her cheek, "I'm going out to take care of the animals. I am really hungry this morning."

"Would you like me to fix some breakfast before I leave for school?" She asked.

"If you have time, I would love some bacon and eggs," he responded.

Elizabeth smiled, "you must be really hungry if you are asking me to cook you something."

Jack was headed for the door, when he stopped and turned back toward her, "Elizabeth, your cooking is improving all the time. Speaking of which, I would like to have Henry and Rose come out for dinner soon."

Elizabeth stood from her chair and walked over to Jack, taking his hand in hers, "Cooking for you is one thing. I'm not ready to cook for your friends. Maybe we could go to Abigail's for dinner instead?"

Jack leaned over until his lips met hers, "that sounds like a wonderful plan. I'll ride out during my rounds and set something up with Henry."

Elizabeth went into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast while Jack tended to the animals. Once finished, he came back inside, cleaned up and sat at the table. Elizabeth brought him his plate and a cup of coffee, sitting down across from him.

"Aren't you hungry? Don't you want a plate?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed… "I'm full."

"Full? We haven't eaten yet. How can you be full already?" Jack asked.

"To be honest, I kept nibbling on the bacon and eggs so I would know when they were ready… So, no thank you, I'm full," Elizabeth said with a grin.

Jack told Elizabeth about Rose, the fact that she was pregnant, and he thought that they could become good friends. "I know you have Abigail, and you two are very close, but Rose could use a friend here too."

"I look forward to meeting her," she said as she grabbed her basket, kissed Jack, and headed for the door.

Jack took his biscuit, loaded it up with bacon and eggs, wrapped it in a napkin, and ran after Elizabeth…not wanting to miss an opportunity to walk her to school.

"I will really miss you today, Jack. Will you be by for lunch?" She asked. "Jack…are you listening to me?"

Standing on the school porch, Jack scanned the area. Seeing that at that moment they were alone, Jack reached up, his hand behind Elizabeth's head, as he pulled her closer to him. Their lips touched, and as usual…they were lost! As their lips parted, their eyes slowly opened. Gazing at each other, they almost forgot where they were…as Jack leaned down, touching his lips to the skin on her neck, his trance was broken when he heard the sounds of playful children approaching.

Elizabeth backed away and began to ring the school bell. The children entered, some laughing at their childhood jokes, and others giggling at the scene they had witnessed between their beloved Mountie, and their much loved teacher. Elizabeth walked into the school behind the children, and as the door closed, Jack could hear her telling the children to "settle down and take your seats."

Jack headed back home to tack up Taylor and begin his rounds. He stopped by to see Henry and Rose, and set up dinner at the café for the following Saturday night. Following his visit with Henry and Rose he continued on his rounds. On his way back into town, Jack met up with Constables Clayton Conrad, and Bradley Carter. The case that Jack had been investigating was discussed. Unfortunately for Jack, he was being sent undercover. He was advised that he needed to be at the train station in Toronto in two days, and then would be heading to Alberta.

Constable Conrad handed Jack an envelope containing his travel and lodging information. "This case is very sensitive, Jack. A lot of men at the barracks asked for this assignment. I think you'll be happy with this one," he said with a smile.

Jack raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, "Why did everyone want this assignment?" He asked.

Constable Conrad laughed, "Jack you will be set up very close to the Governor General. The information we have is that he is taking bribes and granting favors. We need to put an end to the corruption."

"So what do I have to do…What makes this case such a desired operation?" Jack asked again, still not certain of what his role would be.

Constable Conrad spoke softly, as if there was a chance that someone would hear him, "You will be courting the Governor General's daughter, Margaret… Lucky for you, Jack, she is beautiful, and quite forward with men (he said with a laugh), so I don't anticipate it taking you a long time to get the information we need."

"Courting? I can't be courting anyone…I'm married," Jack was emphatic.

"I'm sorry Jack, but the other men we can use for this operation are either too well known in the area, or they lack the necessary experience. You just need to work your magic on Margaret, and find out the information needed to manage an arrest of her father," Constable Conrad responded. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone…not even your wife."

The Constables parted company with Jack heading back to Coal Valley with a heavy heart, and a racing mind.

Jack arrived home, and immediately set about taking care of the animals. He had a lot on his mind, and worrying about his safety while undercover was the least of them. "How can I do this…Let alone do it and not tell Elizabeth?" He thought.

The barn door opened, but Jack was lost in thought. He didn't seem to know anyone was there until Elizabeth, having called out to him several times with no response, walked up placing her arms around his waist startling him. Jack spun around to face her…

"Jack, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you just caught me off guard," he responded.

"I'm going inside to fix dinner. Will you be in shortly?" She asked.

"Could we take a walk to the lake? I need to talk with you about something…" He asked, as worry was written all over his face.

"What's wrong Jack?" She asked. "You're scaring me."

Jack took her hand, leading her out of the barn, "There's nothing wrong. I just want to spend some time with my beautiful wife." They continued down the lane, and to the road leading to the lake.

Elizabeth knew something was wrong, but she remained silent, giving Jack time to say what he needed to without pressuring him.

Neither one spoke, they walked quietly holding hands as they reached the path leading to the lake.

They walked to the other side, the more deserted side, as Jack stared out onto the lake, and Elizabeth was unable to hold her silence any longer…

"Okay Jack…I can't take it, what's wrong?" She begged.

Jack turned to her, leaning to cover her lips with his…He held her tight, wanting to tell her everything, but knowing that he couldn't… "I have to go out of town on an assignment."

Elizabeth always hated it when he left her, but she had faith in him and his training, and tried to stay focused on his return to her… "Jack, you scared me. Your silence…It was almost like someone had broken up, or died or something. We'll get through this; it will be okay!" She put her arms around his neck, touching her lips to his. Their kiss became very passionate, as he gently laid her on the ground, both lost in the moment.

Jack began to unbutton her dress, kissing her soft skin as the material slipped away from her body. He knew why he was being sent away, and wanted to take in all of her. Her perfume provided a subtle floral scent, her skin was so soft, and her eyes, twinkled in the moonlight. Jack, although gentle, was somewhat demanding in his desires, as they made love in the grass by the water.

Lying there in each other's arms, Elizabeth felt a difference in Jack. Although he was there with her, she also felt a distance between them…something that she didn't like at all, but was unaware how to broach the subject. She always enjoyed her intimate times with Jack, and didn't want him to think that this was any different…but there was a difference!

They dressed, he took her hand and they walked home in silence.

Once they reached home, Elizabeth headed into the kitchen to fix Jack something to eat…

"I'm not hungry, Elizabeth. Thank you though," Jack said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay Jack, something is wrong. I can't take it…What is it?" She begged for an answer.

Jack walked back to the bedroom, and started to pack his bag. "Elizabeth, nothing is wrong. I just hate leaving you."

"Well, you are coming back, aren't you?" She asked, somewhat joking, but with a hint of seriousness.

Jack looked at her and smiled. He wanted so much to tell her about his assignment, but knew that he couldn't. He was thankful that he would be far away from home, and she would not know what his job entailed.

They changed for bed, holding each other, neither of them sleeping.

As morning arrived, Jack dressed and went about his morning chores, knowing that his time to leave was approaching. He came back inside, grabbed his bag, and sat at the kitchen table with Elizabeth as they drank their morning coffee.

"I'll miss you Jack," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"I'll miss you more that you know. I was told that it would be around two weeks, possibly more," he responded.

"Did you go by and see Henry and Rose yesterday?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me. I'll need to stop by on my way out of town, and change the plans for dinner. We had set it for Saturday evening, but I won't be home in time," Jack said as he headed for the front door, with Elizabeth following close behind.

Standing by Taylor, Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Always remember no matter what…I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you too, Jack. Please be careful…" She said, kissing his lips softly. She walked back up the steps, and watched Jack ride down the road away from her.

Just before going around the corner and out of sight, Jack halted Taylor, twisted in his saddle, turned to see Elizabeth once more. They both waved, and then he was gone.

On his way out of town, Jack stopped by to see Henry and Rose…

"Good morning, Henry. I'm sorry, but I have to go out of town on an assignment, so can we meet for dinner when I return?" Jack asked.

"Certainly Jack. Please be careful," Henry replied.

Jack headed for Toronto where he would be taking the train to Alberta. Once in Toronto, Taylor would be stabled at the Mountie post there, until Jack returned.

Elizabeth went about her daily life, but Jack was always on her mind. She knew something was wrong, but simply had to trust that everything would work out. Jack had been gone for a few days, and she was missing him more each day. Sitting on the porch swing, Elizabeth opened her journal to the next blank page and began to write out her thoughts…  
**"The secret to every situation is to let it run its course. Secrets, though threatening and possibly damaging, occur in any relationship. We can't change the actions of others, only the way we react to them. So, trust and faith needs to be placed into the hands of those we love; hoping that we will not regret that decision. The love we feel needs to override the fear we sense. My dearest Jack… missing you comes in waves, crashing on the shore. Tonight I feel as though I'm drowning!"**

Elizabeth felt the need to be with friends, so she took care of the animals, and then headed to town to have dinner with Abigail. Walking into the café, she was pleasantly surprised to see Cat, her children, and Florence Blakely's children sitting at two tables.

"Good evening, Cat. Looks like you have your hands full. Is Florence here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, she left for Alberta yesterday. Her sister had a baby, and she went to help out. She is expected back next week," Cat replied.

"Well, if I can help you, please let me know," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Elizabeth…" Abigail called excitedly from the kitchen.

"I'll talk with you soon, Cat," Elizabeth said as she headed into the kitchen to see Abigail.

"Where's Jack?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. He left on an assignment, and I don't even know when he'll be back," Elizabeth replied, obviously depressed.

They sat at the table and talked, while enjoying coffee and pie. Elizabeth needed this time with Abigail. She unburdened herself of the fears she had…missing Jack, his safety, and the secrets.

Elizabeth walked home, not feeling much better, but at least having been able to release the anxiety she had been feeling. She prepared for bed, slipping under the covers, but was unable to sleep…all of her thoughts were occupied by Jack!

Jack arrived in Alberta on schedule and was set up in the Solara Resort. Walking to his room, he passed Margaret Brittingham, the object of his undercover assignment. Her eyes caught his, and she smiled as they passed each other. Jack continued to his room, turning to see her watching him from the top of the stairs. He inserted his key, and slipped into his room, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed, burying his head in his hands, hating this part of his job. He missed Elizabeth…his romantic feelings were reserved for her, as they should be.

Jack spent most of the day in his room, not wanting to start this assignment, but knowing that the sooner he received the information, the faster he would be on his way back home. He headed down to the resort restaurant, and was seated alone at a table. Sensing someone standing next to him, he looked up…

"Good evening, sir. You are far too good looking to be eating alone. May I join you?" Margaret asked coyly.

"Here it goes," Jack thought. "Yes ma'am, please join me," Jack stood as he pulled out her chair, and then gently glided it back to the table.

"My name is Margaret Brittingham, but my friends call me Meg…and you are?" She asked.

"My name is Jacob Andrews, very nice to meet you ma'am," Jack responded.

"You must be new to the area…I do believe that I would have remembered seeing you around," Meg said with a smile. "Are you here on business?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm in the construction field, and I've heard that there's a great deal of expansion taking place here. I was hoping to get some of the contract work," Jack responded.

Meg reached over and placed her hand on his, squeezing it gently, "If you play your cards right, I can guarantee you will get more work than you know what to do with."

Jack, already out of his comfort zone, was simply thankful that Elizabeth was not able to view this exchange. "Oh, so how can you guarantee that?" He asked.

Meg smiled, leaning in to whisper, "My father is the Governor General, and he makes all the decisions on new construction here in Alberta."

Jack listened intently, hoping to take in all the information; quickly putting an end to the corruption, and getting back home to Elizabeth.

They shared dinner conversation, and enjoyed the meal. Jack paid the bill and started to excuse himself for the evening…

"Jacob, would you like to take a walk in the moonlight?" Meg asked, although to Jack it felt more like a demand.

Jack's mind was elsewhere…in a little town hundreds of miles away, and to the woman who would always hold his heart.

"Jacob…is something wrong?" She asked.

"No ma'am. I'm here with a beautiful woman…what could be wrong?" He responded.

They both walked toward the door, and as they stepped outside into the moonlight, Meg reached over and took his hand. She leaned over resting her head on his arm as they proceeded down the street.

A short distance away, a familiar face was leaving a café with her family, and caught a glimpse of Jack and Meg, watching as they seemed quite cozy. Florence was enjoying her last night in Alberta, planning to catch the train in the morning and returning to Coal Valley.

Several days went by…Meg made certain that she occupied a majority of "Jacob's" time. Jack had accumulated a great deal of evidence against her father. Many complaints had been lodged regarding the bidding process in the construction field. Several businesses had been run out of town due to the lack of work coming their way.

Jack had provided all of his information to the local Mounties', and an arrest was forthcoming. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was excited to be returning home tomorrow.

Jack was in his hotel room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Meg, hiding a bottle of champagne and two glasses under a blanket.

"Jacob, come with me…I have a special place I want to show you," Meg took him by the hand and they headed out of the resort, and toward the local park.

Jack's heart began racing and his breathing increased…not because he was excited to be with Meg, but he felt as though he was betraying Elizabeth. Jack was unable to say anything to Meg, as he could not break his cover until the arrest had been made.

Meg took the blanket, spreading it out on the ground before taking a seat. Patting the ground beside her, "Come here, Jacob."

Jack sat across from her…

"Why so far away, Jacob?" She asked. I think we are starting to get to know each other a little better. I know I would certainly like to get to know you better," she said as she leaned over, attempting to touch her lips to his.

Jack jumped up… "I can't do this; I don't care what happens…I can't do this."

'What's wrong Jacob?" Meg asked.

Jack held his hand out to help her up, "first of all my name is not Jacob…My name is Jack…Constable Jack Thornton."

"Constable? What's going on?" She asked, but confused and becoming quite angry.

Jack told her that her father was being arrested on corruption charges. He started to walk away, when he felt the champagne bottle hit him in the back. He knew Meg was angry, but she was the least of his worries. He needed to get back to Elizabeth. He missed being with her… "She is the only woman for me," he thought as he headed back to the resort.

Back in Coal Valley, Elizabeth continued taking care of the animals, but worrying about Jack was ever present on her mind. She was teaching during the day, and spending her evenings alone…missing Jack, and often crying herself to sleep.

Jack had been gone for ten days, and Elizabeth was tired of spending every evening alone. She came home from school, took care of the afternoon chores, and then headed for Abigail's for dinner. As she walked into the café, she saw that Florence and Cat were having dinner. Their children had finished and were outside playing.

"Welcome back, Florence. Congratulations on the newest member of your family," Elizabeth said with a smile. She sensed uneasiness from both Florence and Cat "is something wrong, Ladies?"

Florence spoke up, "We're fine Elizabeth, but I'm worried about you."

"Florence, please don't…" Cat tried to stop the words before they escaped.

"Worried about me, why?" Elizabeth asked.

Florence took Elizabeth by the arm and walked her outside. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry that you and Jack are having problems, but just remember that every relationship takes work."

"What are you talking about, Florence? Jack and I are fine." Elizabeth responded, obviously concerned.

"Forget she said anything, Elizabeth. Come on Florence we need to get the children home," Cat said as she took Florence by the arm, trying to pull her down the porch steps.

"No, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you meant," Elizabeth said sharply.

Florence stepped closer to Elizabeth and whispered about how her husband was carrying on with a society woman in Alberta. "I saw them holding hands when they came out of the restaurant. They seemed quite cozy."

Elizabeth was speechless, she felt as though her heart had stopped, and she could barely breathe. Without saying anything further, she walked off the steps and headed for home.

Abigail stepped outside, "Where is Elizabeth going?" She asked.

"I would assume she is on her way home to pack her bags," Florence said with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

"Pack her bags…why?" Abigail asked, clearly confused.

Florence gladly spoke up, "Well, what would you do if you found out that your husband was cavorting with a beautiful society woman out of town."

"What? Jack?" Abigail was stunned. "There must be some mistake." Abigail walked back inside, put the closed sign on the door; finished up with her current customers, and then headed for Elizabeth's farm.

Elizabeth walked into her house, and straight to their room. She reached for her journal…putting down her thoughts always seemed to put things into perspective…good or bad.  
**"It is quite strange how two people can go from being so close, to feeling so distant in the blink of an eye. Placing your hopes and dreams in the hands of another requires a great deal of trust. For when that trust is pulled to unfathomable limits, you must have faith that it will not be destroyed. Truly the most tragic thing about betrayal is that it doesn't come from our enemies… It comes from those we hold so dear."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, having found it difficult to write through her tears. She placed her journal on the bedside table, and lay back in bed, thinking about what could have gone so wrong.

Abigail walked up the steps to Elizabeth's house, and knocked on the door several times, but received no answer. Opening the door, she stepped inside, continually calling out Elizabeth's name. Walking inside she found Elizabeth curled up in bed crying. Abigail sat on the side of the bed, "Elizabeth, I'm sure there is an explanation. Jack loves you…he would not risk losing you."

Elizabeth tried to talk, but was crying uncontrollably, and the words were unintelligible. She wrapped her arms around Abigail, and they held each other tightly…No words were necessary. Elizabeth fell asleep, as Abigail sat by the bed watching her, not sure what to do, how to understand or explain Jack's actions.

Abigail fixed Elizabeth some breakfast and coffee in the morning before heading back to the café.

Elizabeth thanked her for staying, but knew that she had no desire for food. She got dressed, gathered her basket and headed off to school. At the end of the day, Elizabeth excused her students, but stayed back to finish some work of her own. Hearing the door open, she turned around to see Jack walk inside.

He rushed toward her, having been away for two weeks and certainly missing her touch. He approached her, leaning in for a kiss…

Elizabeth grabbed her basket and scooted by him heading for the door.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, clearly unaware of the information provided to her by Florence, and not the welcome home celebration that he had been anticipating.

Elizabeth reached the door with Jack close behind. As she opened the door, Jack pushed it closed.

"Elizabeth, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," Jack demanded an answer.

"You know Jack I felt that something was wrong before you left. I wish you had just told me that you had found someone else. I'm stronger than I look… I can deal with a lot of things, but lying isn't one of them.

"Found someone else? What are you talking about?" He asked.

She had gone past hurt, and ventured into anger… "Jack, where have you been for the past two weeks?" She asked.

Jack, starting to realize that somehow his undercover assignment had reached Elizabeth, took her hand, leading her over to a pew. "Sit down," he said.

Elizabeth started to walk away… "I don't have anything to say to you; at least not right now…I'm too angry!"

"Angry or not, you are going to listen to me…Please Elizabeth. Think back to all the misunderstandings, and our promises to never let them rule our lives again.

Something in his voice was so sincere. She knew this man…she owed him that much. Elizabeth stopped and turned around to face him. She walked back to the pew and sat down, "I'm listening."

All of a sudden, Jack didn't know what to say, or how to make her understand…

Elizabeth looked deep into Jack's eyes, "Just tell me the truth."

"The truth is I love you…" Jack began to say.

Elizabeth jumped up, "Well, if the truth is that you love me, then why are you holding hands, and having dinner alone with another woman?"

Knowing that she was well aware of a lot of the information, but not certain how she found out, Jack knew that he had to go against orders, and tell her everything. He began pacing back and forth, hoping that he could make her understand.

Elizabeth sat intently listening as he explained his undercover assignment. He admitted to allowing Meg to hold his hand, but it wasn't initiated by him, "Nothing else happened, Elizabeth. I promise you. As soon as I got the information I needed on her father, I was packed and out of there."

Elizabeth remained seated, her eyes to the floor…

"Please tell me you believe be, Elizabeth," he pleaded for a sign that she understood, but she didn't move. He knelt down in front of her, placing a finger under her chin, raising it slightly he could see her tears. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he wiped away her tears with his fingers… "I love you, Elizabeth. Please never doubt that!"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly… "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Please forgive me Jack."

Leaning back slightly, Jack whispered, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Elizabeth. I'm sure if the situations had been reversed, I would've reacted the same way…"

"Probably worse," Elizabeth said with a laugh.

Jack wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but the church was not the place to do it… He took her hand, "can we go home now?"

They stood, Elizabeth grabbed her basket, and they headed for the door. Stepping outside, they walked hand in hand toward home, passing several people who stared at them, but said nothing.

Jack could not have planned this better…As he and Elizabeth walked home, and within close earshot of many of Coal Valley's "finest," Constables Conrad and Carter rode up, thanking Jack for completely busting loose the corruption case in Alberta. Everyone, except Florence, stepped forward to congratulate Jack, and to welcome him home.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they headed for home. Once they reached home, Jack kissed her lips so powerfully, leaving her wanting more. She stood on the steps and watched him lead Taylor to the barn and begin his afternoon chores. A few strides away he stopped and turned to face her, "I'll be inside soon, and I would love to show you how much I've missed you," he said with a smile, as he turned toward the barn and disappeared around the side of the house.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and stepped inside the house. She walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She had so many thoughts going through her head, and felt the need to express them. Opening her journal, she began to write…  
** "Misunderstandings are detrimental… So many moments of love, hope and trust can be lost within one misunderstanding. Taking a step back to breathe, though difficult to do, is essential in navigating relationships. For if you have given your heart to someone, do they not, by virtue of that gift, deserve the opportunity to explain, without fear that you have already condemned them?"**

Jack came in the house through the back door and headed for the kitchen to wash up. The house seemed empty as he walked down the hall to their bedroom. Stepping into the bedroom, he glanced over to the window. There he saw Elizabeth gazing out toward the pond, wearing her mauve negligee, and he was so taken by her beauty, "Elizabeth?"

She turned from the window, watching him approach her. As he took her in his arms, she whispered, "I love you, Jack."

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed, where he gently laid her down…her head resting on the pillow. Jack undressed quickly and slipped into bed, pulling the covers over them. Jack was lying on his side, his fingers running up and down her arms, tickling her as she giggled softly. He playfully slipped his fingers under the straps of her negligee; his lips touching her skin as she moaned softly. He raised her arms above her head as he tenderly slipped her negligee over her head. Jack's body was pressed firmly against her, as his lips met hers. As their lips separated, Jack looked into her eyes, open only slightly, but enough to see the magnitude of love she felt for him. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She pulled her hair off to the side, as she leaned over brushing her lips across his neck, gently nibbling on his ear. They expressed their love, leaving both satisfied and thankful for this time together.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling blessed that they had weathered another storm. Elizabeth awoke, slipped her negligee on and headed for the kitchen to make coffee. She sat down on the sofa, opened up her journal, and began the day with a new entry…  
**"Each storm has its own energy; its own reasons for being. But once you have weathered the storm, you emerge a different, stronger person. It is essential to understand that challenges are not placed upon us to tear us down, but are sent to strengthen us, helping to make us prepared for the next storm on the horizon." **

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54- Love and Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." **

**Warning: Since we don't seem to be getting the romance in our favorite show, the fan fiction writers are attempting to provide it to you in our stories. So, crank up the fan, and get that bucket of ice out!**

Chapter 54- Love and Loss

Several months have passed…

Elizabeth awoke, stretched and rolled over, wanting to snuggle with Jack, but he was gone.

"Jack?" She called out, but received no response. She pulled the covers back; slipped her robe on and started through the house, calling his name several more times…still no response.

She walked to the back door and stepped outside. It was very early; the sun had not yet made an appearance, but she could see a soft light coming from the barn. Elizabeth walked outside and quietly opened the door. She stepped inside and found Jack sound asleep inside Lizzie's stall. She stood at the stall watching Jack, the calf, and Lizzie munch on hay, and she could hear Jack, her husband, snoring softly. "Jack…" she called out to him, smiling as she observed him slowly waking up.

Jack raised his arms above his head and stretched, "Oh, hi Elizabeth… where am I?" Jack asked as his eyes slowly opened, but he was clearly not yet awake.

"We're in the barn… Why did you come out here?" She asked.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, "Oh, I remember…I couldn't sleep, so I came outside to start my chores, and was caught up watching Little Jack and Lizzie. I guess I fell asleep."

Elizabeth jokingly said, "You know if you couldn't sleep, you could have woken me up." She said with a smile and raised eyebrows. Jack acted like he didn't hear her. Knowing that it generally takes no coaxing to encourage intimate times with Jack, she was perplexed… "Jack, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing…I just have some things on my mind," He responded.

Elizabeth took his hand, leading him back toward the house, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Thank you, but no… It's something I need to deal with," Jack replied as he let go of her hand and went about tacking up Taylor to start his rounds.

Obviously concerned, Elizabeth didn't know quite what to say. Knowing that Jack enjoyed spending time with Henry and Rose, she asked, "While on your rounds, why don't you go by and see Henry and Rose. I still haven't met them, and we never did meet at the café for dinner."

Jack took Taylor's reins and started leading him out of the barn…

"Where are you going Jack? I'm talking to you…" Elizabeth spoke sharply. "Are you going to go by and see Henry and Rose?"

"Now is not a good time for them. We will make plans later," he responded.

Elizabeth approached Jack to kiss him goodbye, but his lips only brushed her quickly on the cheek. She watched as he mounted his horse, leaving her standing there totally confused. "Jack? Jack?" She called out to him as he headed down the road. She watched him disappear as the sun began to rise, shedding little light on the situation. Elizabeth closed the door to the barn and headed back to the house. She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, and her journal. Thinking about what had just happened she began to write down her feelings…  
** "Intimacy, though quite personal, is not only about making love with that special person. It is also those times when you sit quietly, or laugh loudly, and simply enjoy your time together. People sometimes express in actions what they can't say in words. So pay close attention, as silence can speak volumes." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, generally feeling better after writing down her thoughts…However, this time, she just remained confused.

This morning it was as if Jack simply wanted to be away from her. Although he went to the barn to "start the morning chores," once Elizabeth entered the barn he left without completing them.

Elizabeth dressed and went back to the barn to feed the animals, turning them into their paddocks once they were done. The more she thought about her conversation this morning with Jack, the more confused she became. She closed up the house, and walked into town feeling the need to talk with her most trusted and dearest friend, Abigail.

Elizabeth walked into the café and straight back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked, seeing the strain and sadness on Elizabeth's face.

"Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?" Elizabeth asked…obviously wanting to talk, but not certain, even with her dearest friend, how to broach the subject.

Abigail knew something was wrong, but felt that she needed to get Elizabeth away from the earshot of others to talk. "Let me fix you a breakfast plate. I'll be finished here shortly, and we can go for a walk," she said.

"That sounds wonderful, Abigail. I would love the walk, and conversation, but I'm not hungry. Thank you anyway," she responded.

Elizabeth offered to help clear the dining area of the dishes, which Abigail gladly accepted. Once finished, they headed out the door, and toward the lake.

"What has Jack done now, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"Why would you think that?" Elizabeth responded with her own question.

Abigail raised her eyebrows, tilted her head and said, "because most of the time your mood is based on something he's done."

Elizabeth's voice became very soft… "It's more what he hasn't done."

"Okay, now I'm confused, what has he not done? He didn't miss your birthday, and it's not your anniversary…so what happened?" Abigail was at a loss to figure out the situation.

"I think he's tired of me…he doesn't want me around anymore." Elizabeth said as she began to cry.

Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, having to work hard to stifle a laugh, knowing how absurd the thought of Jack not wanting Elizabeth was. "I'm sure that there has just been a misunderstanding, Elizabeth. You will be so much better off if you discuss this with Jack."

"I tried to talk with him this morning, but he simply brushed passed me and left on his rounds," Elizabeth responded, trying to express the seriousness of the situation. She continued, "He woke up before dawn, apparently unable to sleep. He went out to the barn to start his chores, and I found him asleep in Lizzie's stall. I woke him up, and it was as though he couldn't get away from me fast enough. He didn't even finish his chores before he was heading down the road. The sun was barely up when he left."

"He must have something on his mind, Elizabeth. Jack is now, and has always been crazy about you," Abigail reminded Elizabeth. "Remember all of those misunderstandings, they caused problems because you and Jack didn't talk…to each other!" Abigail said firmly. "Go home…talk to Jack, and I am sure that you can work this out."

Elizabeth and Abigail walked back toward town. They walked together until they reached the outskirts of town, with Abigail heading toward the café, and Elizabeth continuing to her home.

It was late in the afternoon, and Elizabeth wondered if Jack had finished his rounds. As she turned the corner to their farm, she saw Taylor grazing in his paddock, and she quickened her step, very much wanting to spend time with Jack. As she approached the house, something caught her eye down by the pond. Glancing down the hill, she saw Jack skipping rocks.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out, but he didn't respond. She continued down the hill, walking up beside him… "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked as she took his hand in hers.

He let go of her hand, wiped tears from his face, and continued to skip rocks on the pond. He looked depressed…sad, but said nothing.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She couldn't force him to talk to her, but she knew something was wrong, and she wanted to help, "please let me help, Jack," she begged.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. I just have something on my mind… I need to work it out on my own," he said, as he turned and started walking back to the house.

Elizabeth ran after him putting her arm through his as they walked inside the house. She led him over to the sofa, sitting next to him, both of them remaining silent. Elizabeth leaned over to touch her lips to his, and he turned away, stood up and headed for the back door.

"I have barn chores to do… I'll be inside later," Jack said coldly, closing the door before Elizabeth was able to respond.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa, and wiped tears from her eyes as they fell. Not understanding what was wrong, or what she had done, she could only assume that Jack's feelings toward her were changing. She walked into the kitchen and retrieved her journal. She generally felt better after expressing her feelings on paper. She walked into the bedroom; sat down at her desk, and looked out the window as she watched Jack bringing the animals inside for the night. She opened her journal, and flipped to the next open page…  
**"Placing the outcome of your emotional wellbeing into the hands of another to hold and cultivate is foolish. You are responsible for your own emotional wellbeing, and should never depend on another person to provide that security. However, trusting another person is essential in the development of any relationship. We trust that they have our best interests at heart, and have no intent to intentionally harm us physically or emotionally. Relationships are dependent on trust…Trusting that the other person continues to love you, desire you, and want you in their life. For when that trust is pushed to its limit, brought to the edge of that cliff so to speak, you must decide if the benefits will continue to outweigh the risks. Choosing incorrectly leaves you lost, feeling nothing, with a lack of any emotion…not happy, not sad…just empty. Your mind is spinning, but you feel absolutely nothing!"**

She closed her journal and slipped it into the drawer of her desk. She started to get up from her chair, but couldn't, choosing to face the window, watching as Jack went about completing his chores.

When Jack finished outside, he headed inside and straight to the bathroom to clean up…

"Jack, what would you like for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Anything is fine," Jack answered her from the bathroom. He stepped into the kitchen and said, "Actually, I have to finish some work at the jail tonight, so I'll just go to the café and get something. The barn chores are done; I'll be home late, so don't wait up for me."

Elizabeth followed him to the front door, but before she could get close enough to kiss him goodbye, he closed the door behind him, leaving her on the other side, alone and confused.

"Hello Jack," Adam Miller called out. "Jack? Jack?" Adam called several more times as he passed Jack on the road heading into town. Jack finally acknowledged him.

"Oh hello Adam, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else," Jack replied.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Adam asked.

"No, thank you though. It's something I need to resolve on my own," Jack responded as he shook Adam's hand and continued on his way to the jail.

Jack finished up his paperwork, but sat on the porch of the jail for a while, not wanting to rush home. Realizing that he had to return home at some point, he started down the street.

"Jack? Jack?" Abigail called out several times before he looked her way.

"Good evening Abigail. How are you this evening?" He asked with a smile, one of only a few that he had grace his face today.

"I'm doing fine, Jack, but I'm concerned about you…and so is Elizabeth," she responded.

"Abigail it's nothing for you to be concerned about. I have to work it out on my own," Jack said as he turned and continued down the road.

"Wait Jack…" Abigail called out stopping him, but he chose not to turn around. "Jack, just remember that whatever you are dealing with, it's not just your problem…Its Elizabeth's problem too… Don't shut her out!" Abigail implored as she watched Jack continue on his journey home.

Elizabeth was sitting on the porch swing when Jack returned home. She had already decided that she was not going to push Jack, and hoped that he would confide in her very soon. "Would you like to sit with me for awhile?" She asked as he climbed the steps.

"I'm tired, Elizabeth. I'm going to bed," Jack said as he walked into the house.

Elizabeth sat on the swing for a few minutes trying to gain her composure before stepping back inside. She didn't want to pressure Jack, but she also knew that not saying anything could be just as detrimental. She wanted to give him space…maybe he was feeling smothered.

Elizabeth stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She walked to the bedroom, and found Jack sound asleep on his side of the bed. Elizabeth changed into her nightgown, and walked to the other side of the bed, knelt down and kissed Jack softly on his lips.

Jack appeared groggy, but quickly told Elizabeth that he was too tired, and just wanted to sleep, as he turned away from her.

Elizabeth, feeling rejected, slipped into bed. Initially she rolled over to face Jack, but seeing that he appeared to be back asleep, she turned away, pulled the covers up and closed her eyes.

Jack opened his eyes, watching Elizabeth from behind, and wondering how he was going to deal with the demons in his head. He loved her, always wanted her, but his own fear had him running scared.

They both fell asleep, unhappy and uncertain.

Elizabeth awoke early, walked into the bathroom and emerged wearing her favorite black silk negligee. "So much for giving him space, Mrs. Thornton," she whispered. She slipped into bed, and moved her body over where she and Jack were touching.

Jack was still asleep…

Elizabeth took her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to stir slightly. Her lips touched his gently, as he released several soft moans. Although asleep, his body seemed to be rising up to meet hers fully.

Suddenly Jack awoke, thoroughly enjoying where this was heading, but then hesitant because of where this was heading. He separated from the kiss, removed the covers, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Jack, what is wrong…Talk to me!" Elizabeth demanded.

Jack was rather curt, "Nothing is wrong. I need to get my chores done and get into town. There is a detail coming this morning to pick up the prisoners we have." Jack dressed, quickly kissed Elizabeth on her forehead and headed for the barn.

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee waiting for Jack to come back inside. She walked to the back door, looking outside just as Jack was riding away. Elizabeth sat back down thinking of some of her happier days…this not being one of them. She walked to her desk and pulled out her journal. She noticed that several of her recent entries were not happy ones. Hoping that she would feel better releasing her emotions, she began to write…  
**"People are equipped with many emotions; one of those being happiness. Although you pray for happiness in your life and the lives of your loved ones, it is by no means guaranteed. What is that feeling called happiness? It's that feeling you get when you awaken early in the morning, stretch, and adjust your covers to feel the warmth of another up against your body. Rolling over so carefully as to not awaken them, you see them at their most vulnerable state, sleeping so peacefully as if the weight of the world rested on anyone else's shoulders but theirs. You smile, lean down gently, and kiss them softly, before turning back around, a smile involuntarily gracing your face. Suddenly, you feel an arm around your waist, pulling you close, and you know that it can't get much better than this. Unfortunately, happiness can be fleeting, and at the end of the day, you will be forced to either focus on what is tearing you apart, or that which will hold you together."**

Elizabeth returned to the kitchen where she refreshed her cup of coffee. She sat down, looking around the room. Although her coffee was hot, she was beginning to feel rather cold inside. She wanted to talk with Abigail, but knowing that Jack would be in town, she didn't want to run into him. She was beginning to feel like a fool throwing herself at him, and the rejection had begun to tear apart her self confidence, or in this case…it was becoming the lack of self confidence.

While in town, Jack saw Emily enter the Medical Office. Looking around and seeing the street fairly quiet, he walked over and stepped inside to talk with her.

"Hi Jack…Is this a professional call, or a social one?" Emily asked.

"Good morning Emily. I have a problem and I need some advice. Since you are in the medical field, what we talk about will be kept in confidence, correct?" Jack asked.

Emily looked quite surprised, but said, "Of course, Jack. Anything you have to discuss with me will stay in this room. What can I do to help you?" She asked.

Jack walked further into the room, and took a seat. "I want to talk about babies."

"Babies? Are you and Elizabeth expecting?" Emily began to congratulate Jack before he could deny her assumption.

"No, no, no… we aren't expecting," Jack jumped in having to raise his voice slightly to be heard over her squeals.

Emily composed herself, "I'm sorry, Jack. I just assumed…"

"That's okay," Jack responded.

"So what is it that I can help you with…Do you need to know where babies come from?" Emily said with a giggle. "I'm sorry Jack. I don't mean to tease you."

"That's okay, I probably deserve that," he responded. "I want to know how dangerous it is to be pregnant and deliver a child."

"Well, Jack…" Emily spoke cautiously, not wanting to scare Jack anymore than he apparently already was. "Women have babies every day. Can there be problems? Of course, but then again a healthy woman stands a very good chance of delivering a healthy baby. Why do you ask?"

Jack wiped his eyes, as he had tears which were slipping down his cheek, "My friend, Henry, and his wife, Rose, just moved to town. I don't know if you have met them yet. Since they live on the outskirts of town, they are actually closer to Moose Jaw, so they see the doctor there. Rose was pregnant, and due to deliver at any time." Jack had to stop and wipe his eyes again.

Emily said nothing as she could tell that this was very emotionally difficult for Jack.

Jack continued, "I have been busy with work myself, and I hadn't been out to see them lately. I rode out the other day to invite them to dinner, and Henry was loading up his wagon. He saw me and collapsed on the ground. When I got to him, he was so emotional I couldn't understand what he was saying. We sat there for what seemed like hours. He finally told me that he was moving back home to be closer to his family. I asked him about Rose, and the tears started again."

Emily remained quiet and listened intently…

Jack continued to explain further, "Apparently, Rose suffered a medical emergency, and was rushed to the hospital in Moose Jaw, but she died shortly after their daughter, Maisey, was born. Henry doesn't want to stay here, and he needs help with the baby." Jack stood from his seat and began pacing in the room.

"Jack are you worried that if Elizabeth gets pregnant, that something will happen to her? Is that what this is about?" Emily asked.

Jack stopped pacing and turned to Emily, "How do I know that I won't lose her?"

"Ah-hem," Jack and Emily turned to see Abigail standing at the door.

"Hi Abigail, how may I help you?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later," she responded as she headed out the door and down the steps.

Abigail was halfway back to the café when Jack caught up with her…

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please forgive me," Abigail said with sincerity.

Jack sped up and stepped in front of Abigail forcing her to stop, "Do you have a few minutes that I could talk with you?"

"Well Jack, I always have time for you, but I think you really need to go home and talk with Elizabeth," Abigail replied.

"Abigail, I don't want to lose Elizabeth…" Jack started to explain.

Abigail cut in, "lose Elizabeth? She is crazy about you… But I have to say that right now you are driving her crazy."

Jack walked Abigail over to the new gazebo which had recently been built in the middle of town, and they sat down. He began to tell her about Henry and Rose, and by the end, both were crying.

Abigail composed herself, "Jack why are you pushing Elizabeth away. Do you have any idea what she is thinking right now?"

Jack just stood there not knowing what to say…

"Well, I will tell you what she's thinking…she's thinking that you don't love her, or desire her anymore. You're pushing her away, Jack. Just because you're worried that something may happen to her like what happened to Rose?" Abigail spoke to Jack in a very stern tone. "Let me tell you, Jack, you will lose her, but it will have nothing to do with a medical problem. You will chase her away, because you are not willing to be completely honest with her, and say that which is in your heart. Go home Jack…Go home and talk to Elizabeth!"

Jack thanked Abigail for always putting things into perspective. He walked her back to the café and then headed for home.

Arriving at the house, Jack walked inside to find Elizabeth in bed asleep. He sat on the bed, brushing strands of hair off of her face with his fingers. Leaning down, he touched his lips to hers, causing her to awaken suddenly.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Would you come out to the sofa with me so we can talk?" Jack inquired.

"Jack, I have been trying to talk with you, and you wouldn't give me the time of day. So why now?" Elizabeth responded, obviously perturbed.

"It's important Elizabeth, please?" Jack asked again.

Elizabeth slipped out of bed and headed for the den. She was no longer wearing her negligee, but had changed into one of Jack's shirts, wanting to somehow feel close to him…to be able to take in his scent…to remember what it was like to be with him. She put on her robe to cover herself, and headed to the den where she took her seat on the sofa, with Jack close beside her.

Jack began to explain what happened to Rose, which led to expressing the fear he had of losing her. In order to keep Elizabeth from getting pregnant, he had to distance himself from her emotionally. She sat quietly as he expressed what he felt in his heart…tears welling in her eyes, and his, as they began slipping down their cheeks.

"Jack, I am so sorry. How is Henry doing?" She asked.

"Not well…I think when he gets back home with his family he will be able to start healing," Jack responded. "Elizabeth, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I know that I have been distant to you, and I should have just told you, but I'm scared of losing you. I now understand why you reacted the way you did when Thomas and Jonathan were killed in that fire. I didn't mean to push you away, but I know we have always talked about having children. Now I don't know if I want to take the chance."

Elizabeth took his hands in hers, and looked deep into his eyes, "Jack, I'm afraid to have children, but my fear is that I won't be a good mother, not that I will die. Oh, and the pain…I am a little worried about the pain…Okay, I'm a lot worried about the pain. I know that what happened to Rose just makes you think about the possibilities. But Jack, look at all the Coal Valley children, most of them have been delivered without the benefit of doctors. I'm healthy Jack… there's no reason that I wouldn't have a safe pregnancy and that our baby wouldn't be healthy too."

"I'm sorry for the way I've pushed you away recently. I know I hurt you, and I didn't mean to. Elizabeth, I can't be near you and not want you," Jack said as he leaned in and touched her lips with his. The kiss deepened, and all of the emotion they had both felt for the past few days ignited a fire, which felt as though they were burning from within.

Jack stood from the sofa, leaned over and picked Elizabeth up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. Her arms placed around his neck, as her lips began sweeping across his cheek and then his ear, where she whispered "I love you" through her tears that fell. She sensuously looked into his eyes, gently biting her bottom lip. Jack's pace quickened; as he reached the bedroom, and gently lowered her feet to the ground. He untied the belt to her robe and slipped it off of her shoulders. His lips began touching her skin as the robe fell to the floor. He was so taken by her beauty…a vision in one of his dress shirts. Leaning back slightly, Jack watched intently as Elizabeth ran the tip of her tongue across her lips, a sly smile on her face. Jack loved Elizabeth's touch, the feel of her body against his, the scent of her perfume, and the way her fingers on his skin made him feel so alive. He could no longer contain his desire as he laid her across the bed.

Elizabeth watched as Jack rapidly undressed, his eyes remained intently focused on her. There was a part of her that was angry with Jack…Angry that he shut her out, refusing to discuss his concerns with her, and making her doubt herself. However, the anger disappeared when his shirt came off and he stretched out on the bed beside her, gently stroking her arms with his fingers, sending shivers down her spine.

Jack's fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt…the shirt now being worn by Elizabeth. He slowly began unbuttoning it, starting at the top, and as each button was opened, he bent down kissing her skin that was now exposed. Elizabeth closed her eyes, softly moaning, as the feel of his tender lips on her skin felt so exciting. She sat up slightly as he peeled the shirt away from her body; then pressed his lips to hers, both of them wanting to quench this flame burning inside.

Elizabeth was overtaken by emotion, having worried recently that she was losing Jack, but now feeling such love expressed by him. His expression showed the hurt he felt at the pain he knew he had caused her. As the tears slipped down her cheeks, he caught them with his fingers, wiping them away as quickly as they fell.

Jack knew that he had been cruel to her recently, not meaning to be, but he knew the pain was there nonetheless. He wanted to make love to her, to take away that pain, to have them both brought back to their happy times…to show her what she truly meant to him.

Jack stood at the side of the bed, fiddling with his belt buckle, excited to again be with his wife…

"Let me," Elizabeth said, as she gently pulled his hands away and unbuckled his trousers…their eyes remaining focused on each other. As his trousers fell to the floor, and he slipped into bed beside Elizabeth, their breathing became more rapid. They became as one…mind, body and soul!

Falling asleep in each other's arms, they both felt content and complete. They both knew that they were each guilty at times of pushing the other one away, and these times together solidified to them their need to be open and honest.

Jack awakened, rose up on his elbow to watch her sleep. He took the extra comforter and covered her exposed body, and he felt blessed as she snuggled in next to him. He loved how angelic she looked with her head resting on her hands, her skin so soft, and her lips curled up into a slight smile.

"**Dear Heavenly Father,"** Jack began to pray, **"I come to you with a burdened soul, and a troubled heart. I ask you Lord to watch over my loved ones,"** he said as he lovingly swept strands of hair away from Elizabeth's face. Jack continued, **"Please be with Henry as he begins to heal, and let him find life's purpose, without Rose, as he starts anew with his daughter. Remind him that there is always a reason to live, and push forward. I ask Lord that if it is your will that Elizabeth and I are to be blessed with children, please keep her safe as she brings a new life into the world, and into our family. In Jesus' name and for his sake…Amen" **

At the end of his prayer, and as if on cue, Elizabeth, though still asleep, and Jack both inhaled deeply. Jack felt calm, as if his demons were released with what appeared to be a cleansing breath. He stretched out next to Elizabeth; wrapped his arm around her waist, as he pulled her close and fell back to sleep, his face nuzzled in the nape of her neck.

Elizabeth awoke a short time later… She watched him sleep…His breathing was so calm, his hair was tousled, and he had a smile on his face. She loved him so, and knew at that moment, that they were worth fighting for. She slid out of bed and slipped his shirt back on as she retrieved her journal out of her desk and headed to the kitchen for coffee. Sitting at the table, she felt more content and loved than she had for many days. She flipped through her journal, reaching the next blank page, and began to write…  
** "Life is not always sunshine and rainbows. Bad times…those stomach turning times, will venture into your life when you least expect it, and certainly don't want it. During those times, it is necessary for us to not walk beside the ones we love, but behind them, holding them up when they cannot do so themselves. It is important to know that difficulties, though stressful, can make or break a relationship. Trust that your partner is there to confide and listen without threat of judgment, but realize that you must be open, and honest. For openness and honesty as a couple lets you enjoy that walk in the sunshine, but also allows you to share the umbrella in the rain." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, and took a sip of her coffee. She walked to the stove to refill her cup. As she stood at the stove, Jack quietly walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Seeing her standing at the stove in his shirt, he was so taken by her beauty. He approached her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. She turned to face him…their lips only inches apart.

Without saying a word, Jack pressed his lips to hers, took her hand in his, and led her down the hall to the bedroom…

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55- Love Shouldn't be Painful

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Jack and Elizabeth are a married couple, so there may or may not be steaminess in the story… There is!**

Chapter 55- Love Shouldn't be Painful

****Elizabeth was not certain why, but her mind was unsettled…Something was bothering her, and she could not put her finger on it. Slipping out of bed, she grabbed her journal, and stepped out onto the porch where she sat in one of the rockers. It was early, but the sun had just broken through the clouds, and there was a slight breeze blowing. Elizabeth opened up her journal, skipped to the next blank page, and began to write…  
**"Sometimes the strongest person amongst us is the one who smiles so bright, refusing to allow anyone to see their pain; cries when no one else can see, and battles demons that no one else observes. As we go through life, we are told that the worst pain is in losing someone we value. However, in that process, we need to realize that the most painful thing in life is actually the loss of yourself in the process of valuing another so much that you forget what a special person you are. For it is true that the same water, brought to a boil, can either soften a potato or harden an egg. It makes no difference where you came from or your circumstances…What you are made of is the determining factor."**

As Elizabeth wrote in her journal, her concerns, although not specific, were making her even less settled.

"Here's some coffee," Jack said as he walked around the corner of the porch.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth smiled, taking her cup from his hand.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what it is," she responded.

Jack sat in the rocker beside her, reached over and took her hand, "I'm here if you want to talk. We both have to stop keeping things to ourselves. Looking back, that's when we've had our worst misunderstandings."

"Jack, I'm not keeping anything from you. I'm not sure what's bothering me, but the more I think about it, I think it may have to do with Grace Parker," Elizabeth responded.

"Why… Did something happen?" Jack inquired.

Elizabeth turned to Jack and said, "Nothing that I know of, but I was at their house the other day, and when he came in from work, he was short tempered with her, and she made a point to hurry me out of the house. It's probably nothing, just my imagination."

Jack squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips… "Would you feel better if I went by and talked with them?"

"Thank you, Jack for the offer, but I don't want to make things worse. It was probably just a simple quarrel that they hadn't resolved yet. I'll go by and invite her to the café for coffee today. Maybe we can talk there," Elizabeth responded as she stood from her chair, kissed Jack on the cheek and headed back into the house.

Jack sat on the porch thinking about what they knew, or didn't know about the Parkers. They moved to town just before Jack and Elizabeth were married, but kept a fairly low profile. William Parker worked in the mine, and Grace stayed home and care for their two school aged children, Juliette, and Benjamin. Jack got up and headed for the front door; he needed to get dressed and head to town. Without saying anything further to Elizabeth, he decided to do some checking on William Parker.

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom to put her journal away, and passed Jack who was preparing to leave on his rounds.

"I'd rather you not go to the Parker's house alone, Elizabeth, until we know it's safe," Jack said, as he stood waiting for her to agree to his request.

Elizabeth smiled, "How about this…I don't go in their house. Is that okay?"

Jack tilted his head slightly, curled his lips downward, and raised his eyebrows…

"Jack…I want to go by and check on her and the kids. That's all I'll do, I promise." Elizabeth took his hand; smiled back at him, and leaned in brushing his lips with hers.

Jack smiled, and laughed softly, "That's not fair…You know that I can't think when you kiss me. Okay, if you go, you stay outside, and you leave immediately if anything doesn't seem right."

"Thank you, Jack for understanding. I'm sure that I am making more out of this, but I don't generally see her unless she is picking the children up from school. Since we are on summer break I won't see her unless I go to their house. I'll be careful," Elizabeth said, as Jack opened the front door and they headed out together.

Elizabeth started down the steps before Jack grabbed her waist, turned her around, and covered her lips with his. His arms were firmly around her waist, and he felt hers around his neck, as her fingers were running through his hair.

Their kisses became more passionate, and as they separated, Elizabeth stood in front of the house, a smile on her face, but unable to move. At that moment, both realized that they did not want to leave the other…

Jack turned and headed toward the barn. He had only walked a few strides when he stopped and turned around to face Elizabeth, "I have plans for us this evening…There will be more of that when you get home!" He then turned and started toward the barn.

Elizabeth watched as he turned the corner of the house and disappeared…She turned and headed for the road leading to Grace's house. She had a smile on her face, and a look of love in her eyes, and neither were leaving her!

Jack headed to town, wanting to talk with Bill before he headed out on his rounds.

"Good morning Jack, is something wrong?" Bill asked from the cell he was sleeping in.

Jack sat at his desk, pulling out a piece of paper from his drawer to write out a telegram to take to Mr. Yost.

"Jack…Is something wrong?" Bill asked again.

Jack looked up to see Bill standing at his desk, "I'm sorry, nothing's wrong. I've just got something on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?" Bill asked.

Jack stopped writing, folded up his paper, and headed for the door. "I need to send this telegram to the mining company about one of their workers," he stated.

"Who?" Bill asked.

"William Parker," Jack answered as he opened the door to leave.

"He was involved in a fight at the mine last week…" Bill started to say as he watched Jack heading out the door.

Hearing the word "fight," Jack stopped, turned around and walked back inside the jail, closing the door behind him. "What happened?" Jack asked.

Bill replied, "The Pinkerton's took care of it, but from what I heard, he was fine one minute and jumped on another miner the next. He threw a couple of really good punches, and then stood there like he didn't know what was going on."

"Hmm, that's odd. Do you know him?" Jack asked.

Bill walked back to his cell to get dressed. Sitting on his cot he said, "I know who he is and could acknowledge him in the street, but I don't really know him."

Jack had an unsettled feeling about this, and certainly didn't like the idea of Elizabeth going to the Parker's home alone. He left to take the telegram to the mercantile, and then headed out of town. As he reached the road leading to the Parker's home, he met up with Elizabeth.

"Where are you going, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he dismounted his horse, approached her, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"No one was home at the Parker's, so I decided to come into town and see Abigail." Elizabeth responded. "I'll go back out on my way home,"

"No…" Jack snapped back, surprising Elizabeth. "Maybe I should go with you."

"Jack, if you are concerned I will go back out before Mr. Parker's mining shift is over. Would that make you feel better?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd rather go with you, but that would be okay," Jack agreed.

Jack leaned toward her wrapping his arms around her, "You know I just worry about you, right?" He whispered in her ear.

"I know, Jack. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. He's never been out of sorts with me. I just want to make sure that Grace and the children are okay. Besides Jack, I'm probably making more out of this than I should, Elizabeth responded before capturing his lips with hers for a quick kiss… "There's more of that when you get home Constable," she said with raised eyebrows and a sly smile. She then turned and headed for town, leaving Jack wishing that his rounds were done, and he was back home for the evening.

Jack headed out to complete his rounds, thinking that on his way back home he may stop in the general area of where the Parker's live…just to check things out.

Elizabeth went to the café, and enjoyed some time with Abigail. Before she left, they made plans to meet for dinner very soon. Elizabeth advised Abigail that her cooking was improving, and that she would be quite impressed.

Elizabeth headed back out to the Parker's house…She knocked on the door…

"Hi Mrs. Thornton," Grace greeted her, but stepped outside on the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Mrs. Parker…Please call me Elizabeth," she responded.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but only if you call me Grace…" Mrs. Parker replied.

"Well, Grace it is then," Elizabeth smiled. "How are the children doing? Are they enjoying their summer vacation?" She asked.

Grace walked to the edge of the porch, with Elizabeth close behind, "The children are with my parents for the summer, but they'll be back for the next school term."

Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on the reason for her feelings, but she felt uneasy… "Grace, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm alright, but I am a little busy, so if you will excuse me," Grace said as she headed back to the front door, and walked inside. As she closed the door behind her, she turned and looked at Elizabeth, and there was fear in her eyes.

Elizabeth stopped the door from closing… "Please step out here for just a minute, Grace."

Grace opened the door, and stepped back out on the deck. She kept looking around, as if she were watching for someone. "William will be home soon, and I need to get inside and finish his dinner, or he'll…" She stopped in mid sentence.

"Or he'll what, Grace?" She asked.

Grace didn't respond.

Elizabeth asked, "Do you know where I live?"

Grace responded, "Yes you have the nice farm over by the school."

Elizabeth leaned in whispering, "If you ever need anything, or if you want to talk, please know that I am here for you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth, but I must go now," Grace said as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth stepped off the porch, and felt even more unsettled than she did before. Heading away from the house, Mr. Parker walked up, returning home from work…

"Hello Mrs. Thornton, how are you?" He asked, seemingly quite pleasant.

"I'm doing well, Mr. Parker. I just came by to see the children and make sure they were enjoying their summer vacation," she responded.

Mr. Parker started out talking in a calm manner, "Grace wanted them to spend some time with their grandparents this summer," but as if a light switch turned on, his demeanor changed quickly, "She sends them away as if I can't take care of them." His voice became louder, and he began moving closer, invading Elizabeth's personal space.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Mr. Parker… That was certainly not my intention," Elizabeth said, trying to ease the tension. She observed that as quickly as he became irritated, his mood soon softened.

Mr. Parker extended his arm to shake Elizabeth's hand, thanking her for being concerned about the children. He headed to the house, and disappeared through the front door.

Elizabeth walked home, feeling worried about Grace, but thankful that the children were with their grandparents. She walked into the house, her thoughts swirling around in her head. She grabbed her journal and sat out on the swing. Elizabeth opened up her journal to the next blank page and began to write…  
**"There may be things that you're afraid to say…important things…essential things…Those things that are necessary to say in order to open up lines of communication. But fear often holds us back…Fear of pain, both physical and emotional. As a result we are left struggling with our own demons…Our own monsters in our closets and under our beds, that we are unable to rid ourselves of. Struggles in life are required to allow us to move forward, in order to survive. For in order to stand up for ourselves and others, we need to experience those falling down times… Those pick yourself up by the bootstraps, and brush yourself off kind of times. So, push passed what makes you the most afraid. That is the fastest way for you to obtain confidence in yourself."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, remaining worried about Grace, and wishing that there was something she could do to help. She knew something was wrong, not what exactly, but she knew it was frightening to Grace.

Elizabeth heard a horse coming up the road. A smile came over her face, as she was looking forward to spending time with Jack. She walked down the steps to greet him, but was surprised to see that it was Grace driving their buggy, which was flying down the road.

Grace was pulling on the reins, but only able to stop the horse just short of the paddock area.

Elizabeth ran over, and was shocked to see Grace, her battered and bloodied face, and the start of bruising on both arms. Elizabeth helped her from the buggy, and walked her inside to clean up her wounds… "Please tell me what happened, Grace."

Grace spoke through her tears… "William is a good man, but I don't know what has happened. He is wonderful one minute, and the next he is so angry."

Elizabeth fixed Grace a cup of coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table across from her. "How long has this been going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I noticed a change a few months ago…He was complaining of headaches; they weren't so bad at first, but they just kept getting worse. He stopped complaining about the headaches, but then his moods would…" Grace was explaining when they heard the sound of galloping hooves approaching the house.

Hoping it was Jack, Elizabeth went to the front of the house, and looked out the window. Elizabeth locked the front door when she realized that it was William Parker.

"Grace, you come out here," He began calling from the porch. "Grace…GRACE?" His tone quickly advanced to angry and yelling.

"Grace come with me," Elizabeth said as she grabbed Jack's rifle and headed out the back door to the barn.

They entered the barn and quietly closed the door behind them. Elizabeth led Grace to the back of the barn behind the stack of hay bales. "We'll be safe here. Jack will be home soon," Elizabeth advised, trying to ease Grace's fear…However, she had her own; If Jack comes home, what danger will he face when he arrives? She too was scared, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I never should have come here, placing you in danger," Grace said, as she stood up and started walking for the door.

Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind the hay bales, "Shh, Grace…I hear something."

The door to the barn opened…

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, almost forgetting to release the breath. The animals began to stir, becoming more unsettled. She could hear someone walking through the straw bedding that was scattered on the floor, but no words were spoken. Elizabeth peeked around the side of the bale, and was horrified to see William Parker walking toward them, his gun drawn, ready to fire.

William tripped over a bucket, fell and dropped his gun, which discharged upon hitting the floor.

Elizabeth stood from behind the bale and aimed the rifle, praying that William would simply give up. She was scared, evident by the shaking of the rifle in her hands. "Please Mr. Parker, just leave. I don't want any trouble."

"You started it when you came to my house…Now I'm gonna finish it," William said as he stood, and reached for his gun.

"BANG…BANG" Two shots rang out!

Riding up the road to the house, Jack saw an unfamiliar buggy and horses. Suddenly he heard gunshots, and began galloping toward the house. His heart was pounding and his breathing was rapid as he drew his weapon, and entered the house.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, but received no answer. He continued to move from room to room, but found no one. "Noooo, Dear Lord, Nooo," Jack heard someone screaming in the direction of the barn. Jack ran out the back door and headed toward the barn.

Grace ran to William who was lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound to his shoulder. "Oh no, William, please talk to me."

Elizabeth stood in shock, holding the rifle as Jack entered the barn.

"Are you okay?" He called out to Elizabeth, kicking William's gun away before running to her. He took her in his arms, holding her as she cried. "What happened?"

Elizabeth explained that Grace had come to the house, and shortly after, William arrived. She continued, "He went from being pleasant to screaming, and we got scared. I took your rifle, and we ran out here. He fell over the bucket and dropped his gun, but he was getting back up, and we each fired a shot. Is he…"

Jack ran over checking William's condition. He was knocked out, and bleeding from a shoulder wound, but it appeared that he was otherwise okay. Jack walked back over to Elizabeth who appeared to be in shock…just standing there looking off into space. "He's okay Elizabeth…You did what you had to do to protect yourselves." Jack continued to hold her as she cried.

William regained consciousness, unaware of what had just occurred. He was able to stand, and Jack help steady him as they walked to the buggy. Jack hitched Taylor to the back of the buggy, and he drove William and Grace into town to see if Emily could help him.

Jack sat in the waiting area with Grace while Emily cleaned the wound…

"Mrs. Parker, would you mind coming in here please," Emily called from the examining room. Grace entered the exam room, and the door was closed behind her. A short while later Grace emerged and returned to her seat in the waiting room.

"Constable…" Grace began, "William has a cut on his head from where he fell. The nurse wasn't concerned until I told her about his odd behavior these past few months. She wants to send him to the hospital in Moose Jaw… She's concerned that he may have a brain tumor."

As Emily prepared William for the trip to Moose Jaw, Jack rode home to check on Elizabeth. He needed to advise her that he would be taking William and Grace to the hospital and would not be home until tomorrow at the earliest.

Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket…

"Aren't you hot, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, but realizing that she was paying no attention to him. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How is William?" She asked.

"I'm impressed, Elizabeth," Jack was trying to make her feel better. He was so thankful that she and Grace were okay. "You had great aim. You shot him in the shoulder, but the bullet went clean through, and didn't do any major damage."

"Jack," Elizabeth started to reply, "I don't have great aim…I was trying to shoot him in his foot."

Trying to lighten the situation slightly, Jack said, "Whoa, Elizabeth…the foot? Why the foot?"

"Because he wouldn't be able to chase us, and maybe we could have run away from him," Elizabeth responded. "I didn't want to shoot him, Jack," Elizabeth was sad. She knew she had done what was necessary, but certainly not what she had wanted.

Jack placed his finger under her chin, turning her head slightly to look at him, "Elizabeth, Mr. Parker did fire a shot at you…luckily he missed. I for one am glad that your aim is off, because if you had shot him in the foot, that wouldn't have stopped him from shooting you or his wife in the back as you ran out.." Jack leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "Oh, as a result of his injury, and information that his wife provided to Emily, I have to take him to the hospital in Moose Jaw. Emily thinks he may have a tumor, which could account for his erratic behavior," Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and drew her closer to him. She leaned against him, nuzzling her head in that safe spot, the nape of his neck where she always felt so safe and secure.

"What will happen to Mr. Parker, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess his medical needs will be addressed, and the family will go from there."

Elizabeth asked, "I mean, what will happen to him legally?"

"Well Elizabeth, he did try to shoot you, so he does face charges for that," Jack responded.

Elizabeth turned slightly, still resting on his shoulder and asked, "What if I don't press charges?"

"Let's not think about that right now. If there is a medical problem which led to this behavior, you can look at not charging him then. However, if there is no medical condition, he will be charged. Medical condition or not, I am so thankful that you're okay," Jack said as he leaned down, kissing her on the top of her head.

Jack hated to move…he didn't want to leave Elizabeth…he never liked leaving her, but he knew he had to. He helped her stand from the sofa, and swept her into his arms, as he walked her back to the bedroom.

"Jack what are you doing?" Elizabeth was asking, but certainly not protesting.

"Not what I'd like to be doing, that's for sure," Jack said with a smile and raised eyebrows. "You're tired, and I have to get back to town to drive Mr. and Mrs. Parker to Moose Jaw," Jack laid her on the bed, kissed her lips gently, and started toward the door.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," she said, stopping him at the door.

Jack turned, smiled slightly, and said, "No more so than me." He turned back around shaking his head slightly back and forth and walked out of the room. He truly did not want to leave her, but knew that the sooner they found out what was wrong with Mr. Parker, the sooner he could get back home to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth heard the front door close, and his horse galloping toward the road to town. She laid there, her mind running circles in her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Mr. Parker coming toward them…She prayed that everything would work out; that Mr. Parker would recuperate and find peace. Elizabeth slipped out of bed, went to her desk to write in her journal, but it wasn't there. Realizing that she was writing when Grace arrived, she stepped out on the porch. Finding her journal on the swing, she sat down to write…  
** "Contemplating our lives…Where we've been, where we are now, and where we have yet to go, we have all before, and will again suffer trauma, heartbreak, devastation, and pain. Throughout our lives we learn valuable lessons along the way…one of which is letting go. We need to let go of anger, hurt, loss, fear, and guilt. Sometimes in order to get past those feelings which hold us back, we need to close that chapter and move on…never to be revisited again. For living in the past, refusing to let go of those negative feelings is like trying to hold your head above water, while being the anchor for others. But never feel sad or disappointed about your journey, for some of the most wonderful things in life have come about as a result of circumstances beyond our control, change, misunderstandings, and mistakes."**

Elizabeth went inside and fixed herself some dinner. After cleaning up the kitchen and caring for the animals, she sat out on the swing watching the deer and geese, and was envious of how free they were…No real responsibilities to anyone or anything but themselves. As she scanned the landscape, thinking about her life, she realized that she wasn't envious at all. She loved being the town teacher, responsible for molding young lives, and was truly blessed to have met and fallen in love with Jack, wanting nothing more than to make him happy.

Elizabeth grabbed her journal off the swing, carried it inside and prepared for bed. She worried about Jack, but knew that he could take care of himself; she hated sleeping in the bed without him next to her, but knew that he would be home as soon as possible, and she was concerned about Mr. Parker, hoping that they would find the answers necessary to put their lives back together.

Jack headed out to Moose Jaw with Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Emily had sent a telegram, and the hospital staff was awaiting their arrival. Jack had with him all of the paperwork Emily had completed, and the doctors began their assessment.

Jack sat with Grace in the waiting room, very little being said between them. She knew that her husband was in legal trouble, but her main concern right now was his injuries and possible brain tumor.

The doctor came out to speak with Grace, "Ma'am, our tests reveal that your husband has a growth which is attached to his skull, pressing on the brain."

Jack jumped in, "Would that account for his erratic behavior?"

"Yes sir, it most certainly would," the doctor responded.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Grace asked.

"We need to operate, and as soon as possible. I have to tell you that there are risks, but if you don't do the surgery, he will only get worse," the doctor advised.

Grace gave her consent for the surgery; she then took her seat in the waiting room to await the results.

Elizabeth awoke, turned over in bed hoping to see Jack beside her, but he wasn't there. She stretched, continuing to lay there trying to wake up. Once out of bed, she got dressed, and headed out to the barn to take care of the animals.

She busied herself with inside chores, trying to take her mind off of everything that happened yesterday, and the fact that she was missing Jack. She did not know William and Grace Parker very well, but she was worried for them… his health, and whether or not they could salvage their family. She thought about the things she had done and accomplished since leaving her privileged lifestyle, "You never know what you are capable of doing until you are backed in a corner…you either give up and take what is dealt to you, or you come out fighting," she thought. "I'm a fighter," she whispered.

Jack and Grace were in the waiting room when her sister and brother in law arrived. As if on cue, the doctor also came in and advised that William had made it through surgery, and they were able to remove the tumor.

"Will he be okay?" Grace asked.

The doctor advised, "We have to monitor him closely, and there is always a chance of infection, but I anticipate that he will do well, and will be able to return home in a few days.

Grace thanked the doctor, and then hugged her sister, before rushing off to sit with her husband.

Jack walked down to get something to eat, and when he returned, Grace was in the waiting room.

"Constable," Grace began, "What will happen to William now?"

Jack, remember what Elizabeth said, "Elizabeth wants nothing but the best for your family. She has no intention of pressing charges."

"Thank you for everything Constable. My sister and her husband will be able to get us back to town if you want to return home," Grace stated with a slight smile.

Grace's sister and brother in law walked up, and assured Jack that they would get them back to town once William was released.

Jack left and headed home…He always loved going home…Home to Elizabeth!

It was dark by the time Jack arrived home. He took Taylor to the barn, settled him in, and headed back to the house. Walking around to the front of the house, he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth sleeping in the swing.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" Jack called out several times, not wanting to startle her.

"Hi Jack, Welcome home!" She said through barely open eyes, but a broad smile. She stood from the swing, and rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck…having missed the feel of his arms around her.

Jack's arms were around her waist drawing her closer to him… "I love you so much, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I would love to show you how much," Jack said and he swept her up in his arms.

They were both laughing as he banged her head on the door trying to open it. He carried her to the bedroom, laying her across the bed gently… By all rights he should be exhausted, given his travels, but looking at Elizabeth, his desire for her, always reenergized him.

Lying beside Elizabeth, he was raised up on his elbow, unable to take his eyes off of her. "How did I get so lucky?" He asked.

As Elizabeth started to respond, Jack leaned over her, his lips covered hers…They both experienced that which they had been missing, yet desired for the past few days. Elizabeth excused herself to change out of her dress… Changing into a new blue negligee, recently received as a gift from Julie, she realized that she was being unfair to Jack. She wanted her needs fulfilled, and wasn't considering how exhausted he had to be.

Jack watched her walk away, wanting her more every time he saw her. He undressed and stretched out in bed awaiting her return.

Elizabeth stepped out into the bedroom, and walked toward the bed… "Jack…Jack?"

"Zzzzzzz," was all she heard. Knowing that Jack was exhausted and needing rest, she crawled into bed, snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

Jack awoke to the early morning light. Looking beside him, he was in awe of the angelic figure beside him. She had both hands under her head, and he only hoped she was dreaming of him, as she had a smile on her face. He swept strands of hair away from her eyes, as he softly kissed her forehead, causing her to stir.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, as her arms stretched above her head, "Good Morning, Sweetheart… Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," he responded. "I'm so sorry that I fell asleep on you last night."

Elizabeth's arms reached up and behind his head, running her fingers through his hair, "That's okay, Jack. I know you were tired." Elizabeth rose up touching her lips to his. She began to slip out from under the covers, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"What?" Jack said somewhat breathless as if the wind had been taken from his sails… He reached out taking her arm, and pulling her back down on the bed. Jack's lips captured hers, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted for breakfast.

Elizabeth lay back as she enjoyed the touch of Jack's fingers under the straps of her negligee; his lips moving across her skin, and his warm breath on her neck. She closed her eyes, her body quivering slightly with his touch.

Jack gently pulled her negligee up her body, as he raised her arms over her head. Dropping the negligee on the floor, he laid beside her, caressing her body until she melted into his arms.

Elizabeth's fingers on his skin lit a fire in his body, making him hunger for the completion that her blue eyes promised. Each one desired the other, their breathing became more rapid…Each one longing to be taken to the farthest point allowed by their love.

They expressed their feelings so deeply, collapsing into each other's arms. Elizabeth fell asleep with her head resting on Jack's bare chest, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

Elizabeth awoke hours later to find Jack missing from the bed. She slipped her negligee back on, and ventured down the hall. Not finding him in the house, she looked out the back door, and watched him as he finished up the barn chores. She was unable to take her eyes off of his shirtless body as he stacked bales of hay, wiping sweat as it fell from his face to his chest… Elizabeth closed the back door, leaned up against the wall, exhaled quickly, and began to fan herself with her hand. She thought back to last night…the love they shared, and how close they felt to each other. She grabbed her journal, and headed for the porch swing. She flipped to the next blank page and began to write…  
** "In order to find happiness in life, we must locate it within ourselves…Never placing the key to this precious gift in someone else's hands. But in knowing that, we must also realize that although we cannot be someone else's happiness, we can help to bring it into their lives. For everyone deserves that special person, that "I dream of you when you aren't around kind of person…" That someone who add rays to the sun, and stars to the sky, and that person who makes you excited for today, and ecstatic about tomorrow! The gift of yourself that you give to another is precious, and I feel truly blessed to have met you, fallen in love with you, married you, and given myself completely to you. For intimacy is much more than that which takes place between us in bed…For I feel as though we make love whenever you do the simplest things such as hold my hand, touch my cheek, or look into my eyes." **

Jack finished his chores, went inside and cleaned himself up, changed clothes, and stepped outside on the porch. Carrying a picnic basket, he walked over to the swing, and held his hand out to her "Would you like to take a walk with me?

"Always," she responded.

Elizabeth took his hand and they headed toward the lake!

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56- I Have All I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Warning: Please keep in mind that Jack and Elizabeth are a newly married couple, and steaminess will enter the story at times… Spoiler Alert! There is some steam!

Chapter 56- I Have All I Need

**The summer days were hot, but the evenings provided a break in the temperatures, and a slight cool breeze in which to enjoy walks to town…down to the lake, or simply sitting with the one you love on your very own front porch. **

It was early morning, the sun hadn't yet made an appearance, but Elizabeth was wide awake. She looked over to see Jack sleeping soundly…even snoring softly. A smile came over her face… "Should I wake him up," she thought. "He would wake me up," she said softly, hoping that her voice would accomplish what she wanted, but didn't have the heart to boldly do.

Jack stretched, and rolled over, never opening his eyes.

Elizabeth frowned, but realized that he had been working hard on the farm, and in his Mountie duties, so she let him sleep. She quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed her journal, and headed for the kitchen. Thinking about their lives…The love they have for their friends, their work and each other, she opened up her journal and began to express her feelings…  
** "People flow in and out of our lives for various reasons…We either need something they offer, or they are drawn to us to fill a void in them. We will have many more acquaintances than true friends throughout our lives… For our real friends are those who will fight with us and for us, stand up with us and for us, will accept us for who we are, help us reach who we want to be, and are not intimidated by us, or us by them. They are here for our victories, but don't disappear when we struggle or fall, for that is when they are behind us, helping us to stand again. For there is no relationship better than the one where you know that someone appreciates the small things you accomplish, accepts you even when you fail, provides you comfort when you are at your lowest, loves you always, and is just happy to have you in their lives." **

She enjoyed the peace and solitude of the early mornings on the farm. It was actually chilly and she stepped back inside to get a blanket…and a cup of coffee. Standing at the counter pouring her coffee, she felt Jack's arms around her waist as he swept up her hair and began to kiss her neck. She felt his warm breath on her skin, and she moaned slightly. She dropped her cup in the sink, and spun around to face him.

Jack's lips met hers as she was pressed against the counter…

"Ouch," she yelled.

"What's wrong," he asked as he backed away quickly.

She pushed away from the counter slightly, "the drawer knob is in my back."

"I can take care of that," Jack said as he took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

Thinking they were going to the bedroom, she was somewhat surprised when he headed for the front door. "Where are we going Jack?" She asked.

With raised eyebrows and a sly grin he responded, "Down to the pond." He grabbed a blanket as he pulled her toward the door.

"Jack, it's going to be light soon. Don't you think that we should carry this to the bedroom instead?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stood at the door, "Where is your sense of adventure, Elizabeth?"

"My sense of adventure will be all around town if anyone sees us. Besides, isn't Bill supposed to come by this morning?" She inquired.

"Yes, but not for a while…I have an idea… follow me," Jack responded. He didn't wait for her to answer him. He took her arm and gently pulled her, encouraging her to follow him… They headed out the back door and into the barn.

Back behind the hay bales, he spread out the blanket on top of the soft loose timothy/orchard grass hay that was on the floor. Both of them were laughing, and Elizabeth seemed to have lost her inhibitions. Jack helped Elizabeth down on the blanket, and then he lay beside her, leaning up on his elbow.

Jack leaned toward her, feeling her lips softly against his. Each kiss became more passionate as he reached around and began to untie her gown. As the material slipped down her right shoulder, he looked longingly into her deep blue eyes. His face was only inches from hers, and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. His fingertips began to sweep down her arm, causing her to shiver as a tingle went up her spine.

Elizabeth began to unbutton his shirt, touching his skin as his chest was exposed. He felt the heat flooding his body starting at his shoulders, and slowly spreading until it had reached his limbs. She could feel Jack's eyes on her, wanting her…watching her…From the little quiver of her lip, to the way her shoulders rose and fell with every breath she took.

Jack rolled over on his back as he watched Elizabeth unbuckle his belt and slip his jeans down his legs. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft touch on his body…Every part of him aching for her. He could smell her perfume, and hear her breathing as it became more rapid. He rolled over; his body pressed against hers…Their lips not yet touching, but their eyes never drifting from the other. Elizabeth wanted to feel his soft lips on hers, but it was as if he was playing with her, a childhood game of "keep away," and she wasn't interested in participating!

Elizabeth raised her head slightly, capturing his lips with hers. Once they had made contact, Jack was unable to control his desire for her. He pressed his lips to hers, each one feeling the fire burning from within. Each little moan made by Elizabeth brought about a stronger intensity in Jack.

Jack clasped her hands in his, and raised them above her head, his lips sweeping from one side of her neck to the other. He rose up only inches from her, looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Elizabeth!" With that, they were consumed with each other, forgetting the outside world…Each one completing the other.

They collapsed into each other's arms…Each one felt the warmth of the other's skin; they lay quietly listening to the long deep breaths of the other, and Jack was mesmerized by the sweet scent of Elizabeth's perfume. Everything sense in their body's let them know that this was one experience that they would never forget.

Jack had his arms around Elizabeth's waist, holding her protectively when the door to the barn opened. "Shh," Jack motioned to her with his finger to his lips.

"Jack, are you out here?" Bill called from the front of the barn.

Elizabeth turned to Jack; she had inhaled, but was too shocked to release the breath.

"Is he out here?" Abigail's voice was heard walking into the barn.

"No, they aren't here…Let's go…Ahem, I'll be going back to the jail now." Bill said as he closed the barn door behind them.

"They were in there, weren't they?" Abigail said with a giggle.

"Yes they were, but they are a married couple, and I guess they need their private time," Bill responded.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other, and began laughing.

"I'm so glad they didn't know we were out here," Elizabeth said.

Jack touched his lips to hers before putting on his jeans, then slipping her gown over her head, and helping her stand. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Bill knew they were in there. They walked arm in arm out of the barn and back into the house.

Elizabeth fixed them bacon and eggs and coffee, while Jack got ready to meet Bill in town.

After breakfast, Elizabeth walked Jack to the door, kissed him goodbye, and watched him ride down the road.

Jack entered the jail, and went right to his desk. From the other side of the jail he heard…

"Hey Jack…Did you get your barn chores done this morning?" Bill said with a bold laugh.

Jack looked up, but said nothing.

"If you are going to spend a little quiet time with your wife, you need to remember not to throw your clothes out in plain view. You were with your wife, weren't you?" Bill continued laughing as he headed for the door.

As Bill walked out the door, Jack remarked, "That doesn't even warrant an answer."

Bill turned around as he was closing the door, "Sorry, I was only kidding."

"Not funny," Jack replied.

Back at home, Elizabeth busied herself around the house. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny, and she was hoping to get her chores done, and take a walk around the pond. She heard a knock on the door, drawing her attention away from the dishes in the sink. "Hi Abigail," Elizabeth said, finding her friend standing on her porch.

"Hi Elizabeth…I haven't seen you in a while, and I thought I would come out for a visit. Are you busy?" She asked.

"I'm never too busy for you Abigail. Please come in," Elizabeth responded, as she opened the door, and invited Abigail inside.

They sat at the kitchen table and talked over a cup of coffee.

"Did you get your wash done?" Abigail asked with a smile.

"My wash?" Elizabeth responded.

"Yes, I was here this morning with Bill. We came into the barn, and I saw yours and Jack's clothes in a pile. I assumed you were getting ready to do your wash…" Abigail said with a giggle.

"Well, uh…You know, um…," Elizabeth attempted to swallow and talk at the same time, managing only to choke on her surprise.

Abigail reached over, taking Elizabeth's hand in hers, squeezing it slightly… "Don't be embarrassed Elizabeth. When Noah and I were first married, we couldn't get enough of each other. I am so happy that you and Jack are doing so well, and connect so completely."

Elizabeth couldn't stop blushing, and she was just thankful that her dress covered her neck and chest and the only part of her that was visibly red were her cheeks.

Abigail stood, thanked Elizabeth for the coffee and conversation, and headed for the door. She hugged Elizabeth, and said, "I am so happy for you, but I certainly do miss our talks. We need to get together more often."

Elizabeth sat on the swing as she watched Abigail head back to town. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm summer breeze, hoping that it would somehow cool down her blushing cheeks. Thinking back to this morning, the excitement she felt at being with her husband so intimately and nearly being caught… "Oh wait, we were caught," and she began to giggle. She stepped inside and retrieved her journal, returning to the porch swing where she sat down to write…  
** "Love life…love your life. Be content with what you have, happy with who you are, and thankful for the love you have found. Many people who are unsatisfied in life feel as though happiness is out of their reach. Often times, people are unable to find the much sought after happiness because they view the past as being much better than it was, the present much worse than it is, and the future less certain than it will be. So to seek true happiness, we must remember that it does not come to us when this, that or the other fall into place… It happens when we open our hearts and realize that which we have is truly all we need." **

Elizabeth walked inside, placed her journal in her desk drawer, and walked back outside to take care of the animals. She took a wheelbarrow full of hay out to the paddocks for Gabby, Lizzie and Jack Jr.

Jack turned the corner heading to the house, and stopped Taylor in his tracks…watching her throw hay to the animals. A smile came over his face, as he never thought that he would have been this happy and fulfilled in his life. He was so thankful to Mr. Thatcher for having him stationed here… "I can't imagine my life if we had never met," he thought. He watched as Elizabeth leaned over the paddock fencing to pet the animals.

Elizabeth walked to the pump where she began to fill buckets for the water troughs. Carrying a bucket to Gabby's paddock, she realized quickly that she could not lift it over the fence. Walking inside to dump the bucket, Gabby drank most of the water before Elizabeth made it to the trough. Elizabeth proceeded back outside and to the pump for more water. The second bucket went to Lizzie and Jack Jr. Elizabeth had not yet seen Jack watching her from the end of the road. She filled the bucket, walked into the paddock, and Jack Jr. ran in front of her, causing her to stumble, and down in the dirt she went. Unfortunately for her, dirt combined with the water she was carrying, made mud, and she was wearing most of it. She sat there feeling stupid, but thankful that no one else was there to witness it… That was until Jack rode up.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, unable to keep from laughing.

Elizabeth did not look happy… "It's not funny," she said.

"Uh, yea…It kind of is…" Jack responded.

"Please come in and help me up," she asked.

Jack dismounted, and walked into the paddock, reaching out his arm to her.

Elizabeth took his hand, but as he pulled to help her up, she planted herself on the ground and pulled as hard as she could…bringing him to the ground as well. "Now, it's funny!"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, both of them covered in mud, and they began laughing. They were playfully rolling around until he rolled on top of her…suddenly they were silent, just their eyes drawn to each other. Jack brushed strands of hair away from her face with his fingers, as he leaned down, and captured her lips with his.

Elizabeth broke away from the kiss, "Jack, I must look a sight. Please help me up so I can clean up and be more presentable."

Jack stood, and held out his hand for her… "Elizabeth, you're always beautiful to me." He pulled her close to him, holding her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life…I love you Mrs. Thornton!"

Elizabeth smiled, as she too, felt the same way, "I love you too, Constable Thornton. Now let's get inside and clean up. I think I'll take a bath."

Jack's eyebrows raised and with a slight smile he asked, "Would you like some company?"

"I always want your company Jack. Would you please start the bath and I'll get these clothes off," she replied.

Jack walked into the bathroom, began drawing the bath water, took off his clothes and slipped into the tub…waiting for Elizabeth. It seemed like it was taking her forever… "Elizabeth…the water is going to get cold."

Elizabeth finally stepped in the bathroom, her hair was soaking wet, but clean… "Sorry, Jack, but my hair was muddy, and I didn't want to turn the bath water to mud, so I rinsed my hair at the pump…" She dropped the towel that was covering her body, and stepped into the tub, sitting in front of him.

Jack took the bath sponge, and covered Elizabeth with water, before lathering his hands with soap as he washed her body. He massaged her shoulders as the soap ran down her arms. He pulled her hair off to the side as he planted his soft, tender lips on her neck. The feel of his warm breath on her neck caused her to shudder slightly.

"Jack, will you wash my hair please?" She asked.

Jack wet down her beautiful long wavy brown hair…adding soap and massaging it down to her scalp. He rinsed out the soap…bending over slightly to take in the aroma of her clean hair.

She was so relaxed, and felt herself leaning into him. She turned her head, searching for his lips, wanting to feel them fully on hers. Finding them, Jack was more than willing to provide the passion she was seeking.

Jack carefully stood up and wrapped himself in a towel…

Elizabeth was surprised, "Where are you going, and do you need to go now?"

He held out his hand to help her out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around her as he gently dried off her body… "I thought we could continue this in our comfortable bed."

Elizabeth took his hand and started to walk toward the door. Before she knew it, he had swept her up into his arms and was carrying her to the bed.

Jack laid her gently on the bed. His hands found their way under her towel, and he began to explore every inch of her body. Her soft moans let him know that she was comfortable with his movements, and that she didn't want him to stop. His lips covered hers…

Elizabeth loved Jack's lips… so soft and tender, yet demanding at times. She loved the way that his touch could cause her eyes to close, a tingle in her skin, and her breathing to be more rapid and deep. She was so thankful that she had saved this most precious part of herself for Jack, the only man she would ever truly love.

As their towels came off, they slipped under the covers…Their passions lit like a candle burning at both ends. Each one wanted the other so fully…completely, eventually falling asleep in the arms of the other.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning as the sun began to peek in the window. Her head was resting on Jack's chest and he had his arms around her, always so protective. She slid out of bed, grabbed her journal from her desk drawer, slipped on her robe, and walked out onto the porch with her thoughts. She thumbed through her journal, reading a few of her earlier entries. It always brought her joy to see how far her relationship with Jack had progressed. She flipped to the next blank page and began to write…  
** "Being blessed with a powerful all consuming love is not something that simply knocks on your door, asking you to invite it inside. Everyone's heart comes with instructions…each one different. These instructions are written in the eyes, the smile, no matter how slight, their actions…good or bad…intentional or not, and in the tears they shed. The important thing to remember is to find that special person who is willing to read your instructions; taking the time to interpret each meaning, and show that no matter what, they are going nowhere without you!" **

"Good morning, Beautiful," Jack called softly as he sat down on the swing next to her, holding two cups of coffee; handing her one of them.

"Good morning, Jack. Did you sleep well," she asked.

Jack leaned over, boldly capturing her lips with his… a kiss so warm that she began to melt, "Does that answer your question?" He whispered.

She closed her journal, smiled and responded, "I'd say you slept as well as I did."

Jack stood from the swing, held out his hand, and said, "Elizabeth…Take a walk with me!"

They walked hand in hand down to the pond where they stood by the water…each one listening intently to the quiet, reflecting on the life they had and the love they had found!

"I need to start my rounds, but would you like to go into Abigail's for dinner tonight?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "I would love to. I'll take care of the animals this afternoon, so you won't be rushed."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary…" Jack started to respond.

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry Jack…there won't be a repeat of yesterday."

"I hope you don't mean no repeat of anything that happened yesterday? Because I have to admit, that was one of the best days I have ever had…romance, drama, intrigue, suspense, romance…" Jack replied.

"You said romance twice…" Elizabeth said with a grin.

"Well, if I recall correctly, we did…" Jack began.

Elizabeth leaned forward, her lips brushing Jack's cheek before reaching his ear, "Yes, Jack…we did, twice," she whispered.

"Well, before I am not able to get out of here, I need to get the barn chores done, and get to work," Jack said as he kissed her cheek and headed for the barn.

Elizabeth walked inside and headed for the kitchen for another cup of coffee. She sat at the table thinking of everything she wanted to accomplish today, and how she was looking forward to a wonderful time with her husband tonight.

Jack rode into town checking in at the jail before heading out on his rounds. "Anything I need to know about, Bill?" He asked.

Bill looked up from a report he was reading, "I hope not, but this report came in today…Somehow it was held up somewhere, because we should have received it last week."

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

Bill scanned the report as he provided Jack with the information. "Apparently there are a few outlaws who have been working their way across the countryside swindling families and businesses out of money. However, most recently they have added kidnapping to their resume."

"Kidnapping…Who?" Jack asked, obviously quite concerned.

"Oh my…" Bill gasped.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he reached for the report, tired of waiting on Bill to provide the information he wanted. "Audrey Van Camp… Isn't her father, Randolph Van Camp, the furniture manufacturer?"

Bill thought momentarily, "Yes, I believe so."

Jack continued reading, "Well, it looks like he got his daughter back, but they got the money."

Bill took the report from Jack, "I'll go by the mercantile and get a telegram to the Mountie Post in Toronto. Maybe the situation has been resolved."

"When you see Ned Yost, tell him what's going on so he can be our extra eyes and ears in town," Jack suggested.

Bill left for the mercantile, and Jack headed out on his rounds.

While on his rounds, Jack rode by the mine…checking on several new miners that he had heard were in town. He waited for quite some time for them to emerge from the mine…but nothing. Jack realized that he needed to head back to town to talk with Bill before heading home.

"Did you hear anything," Jack asked Bill as he walked in the jail.

"Yes," Bill responded. "They haven't been caught, and they are becoming more brazen in their activities."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"When they kidnapped Miss Van Camp, they took jobs at her father's plant, and they walked out with her in plain view of her father," Bill responded.

Back on the farm, Elizabeth cleaned house, and was surprised when she heard a knock on the door…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Yost. What can I do for you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Hello Mrs. Thornton…Is your husband around?" He asked.

Elizabeth opened the door and stepped out onto the porch… "No, he hasn't returned from his rounds yet. Did you need to speak with him?"

"Yes ma'am… It's important," he responded.

Elizabeth replied, "We will be in town tonight for dinner at the café…"

"Thank you, ma'am. I will look for him there if I don't see him in town beforehand. Have a nice day," Mr. Yost said as he stepped off the porch and headed back to town.

As the afternoon progressed toward evening, Elizabeth went ahead and cared for the animals.

Jack rode up, dismounted and took care of Taylor before heading into the house. Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa reading when he walked in.

"You've had a long day, Jack. If you don't feel like going out I understand," she remarked.

Jack smiled, and said, "No, I have been looking forward to taking you out all day; just give me a minute to clean up," he said as he headed down the hall.

All cleaned up, Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they walked to the front door. "Do you want to walk, or take the carriage?"

Elizabeth slipped her arm through Jack's, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, as she said, "It's a beautiful evening Jack…Is it okay if we walk?"

"Whatever you prefer," he responded, as they headed arm in arm toward town.

"Good evening, Abigail," Elizabeth greeted her dear friend with a hug.

"Jack," Abigail spoke softly, "Ned Yost is looking for you."

They sat at a table in the corner. The café was crowded mostly with people Elizabeth knew…students and parents, and a few miners. There was one table occupied by three gentlemen not recognized by either Elizabeth or Jack.

Elizabeth and Jack enjoyed a dinner of roasted chicken, potatoes, green beans and biscuits. They talked, and laughed, and had a wonderful time.

"Good evening Mrs. Thornton," Mary Graves said, smiling as they were both on a first name basis, but enjoyed calling each other by their new married names.

"Good evening to you, Mrs. Graves," Elizabeth responded with a giggle.

"Good evening Miss Thatcher…I'm sorry, Mrs. Thornton," Miles called out as he ran by headed for the café door.

"I told you she was here," one of the men at the table near Jack and Elizabeth whispered to his companions.

Ned Yost approached the table, "I'm sorry to bother you Jack, but could I see you outside?"

Jack was enjoying his dinner with his wife, and had totally forgotten about the telegram and information Bill had provided to Mr. Yost. "Is there something I can do for you Ned?"

Ned looked around, and then spoke softly, "No, I need to see you outside."

Jack excused himself, apologizing for leaving her alone at the table, but promised to be back soon.

Ned walked off of the porch with Jack and they stood in the street talking… "Those men in the café, Jack…I think they're the men you're looking for."

Suddenly Jack was brought back to the present, realizing that he had let his time with Elizabeth push his Mountie business out of his head. Jack turned back looking through the window in the door as he watched Elizabeth, sitting only a few tables away from them. "What makes you think they are the men we're looking for?" Jack asked.

Mr. Yost began to explain, "They came into the mercantile this afternoon talking about your wife; well they referred to her as William Thatcher's daughter. I went into the back room to get something and when I came back out I heard them discussing how much money they could get for her… Her father would pay a "Pretty Penny" to get her back."

Anger and concern was sweeping Jack's face, "Ned, why didn't you tell me this sooner? Elizabeth is in there with them, along with several families."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I've been looking for you all day. I went out to your house, and saw Elizabeth, but I didn't want to tell her. She said you would be in town tonight, so here I am!" Ned responded, feeling somewhat responsible for the situation at hand.

Jack was somewhat at a loss… The love of his life was inside the café with three men wanting nothing more than to take her away from him. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, but he was so unprepared for what might happen… He was on a date with his wife, and his firearm was left at home. "Have you seen Bill Avery?"

"On my way over here, I saw him heading to the jail," Ned responded.

"I need your help, Ned. I can't leave Elizabeth with them. Would you please run to the jail, and get Bill? I need a weapon too," Jack pleaded for Ned's help.

"I'm on it," Ned responded as he headed for the jail.

Jack walked around to the back of the café, and snuck in the back door. "Abigail," he whispered, motioning with his hand for her to come to him.

Abigail walked to the back door, "Jack, what's wrong? Please tell me that you and Elizabeth didn't fight. You looked like you were having a great time."

Jack explained the situation to her. He told her that Ned was on his way to get Bill, but he needed her help in getting Elizabeth and the families out of the dining room. "I have an idea!"

Abigail listened closely to Jack's plan. Once Bill arrived and provided Jack with a weapon, she brushed past him and headed out into the dining room.

The families were sitting at tables near the three men. Abigail walked up to the table with the men and whispered, "Today is the school teacher's birthday, and the children have a surprise for her. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't be concerned when everyone got up to leave. Would you men like a slice of apple pie? It's on the house for your inconvenience this evening."

"Yes, we would love some pie," one of the men responded.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." Abigail replied as she shuttled the children and their parents out into the kitchen.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she saw a majority of the café's patrons heading for the kitchen.

Abigail smiled at Elizabeth, and then glanced over at the three men, "I'll be right back with your pie."

As the families walked into the kitchen, Jack moved them outside through the back door, telling them nothing, but keeping them together and out of harm's way. Jack's concern was as it had been…for Elizabeth.

Jack was stationed at the kitchen door, with Bill on the outside at the front door. "Abigail, if anything happens…hit the floor," Jack cautioned her.

Abigail walked out into the dining room with three slices of pie for the men, and coffee to refill their cups. She put the plates in front of them, and saw them begin to eat, as she grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, pulling her from her seat.

"Hey, what are you doing," one of the men yelled as he stood from his chair and lunged for Elizabeth. Grabbing her arm, he was pulling her toward him.

Abigail took the pot of coffee, pouring it on the man, as he began screaming…feeling the scalding hot liquid on his skin.

Elizabeth, unaware of the danger, planted her feet, standing in shock at Abigail's clumsiness.

Abigail observed the other two men beginning to stand, and reaching for their weapons. She saw Jack at the kitchen door, and heard the front door open…hoping that it was Bill.

One of the other two men drew his gun and aimed it at Elizabeth…

Abigail pushed Elizabeth to the ground, knocking over a table that covered them.

Jack ran out of the kitchen, his gun drawn as he tackled the man aiming at Elizabeth…Several shots were fired…

Elizabeth screamed…still unaware of what was happening. She closed her eyes, afraid to open them. The voices…Bill's, Jack's, and several that she didn't recognize, were loud and unintelligible.

Suddenly the room became quiet. Elizabeth and Abigail were afraid to look up or move. Two of the men were taken into custody, as the third man lay with a bullet wound to his shoulder.

Jack knelt down by Abigail and Elizabeth. He helped Abigail up from the floor, and then sat beside Elizabeth.

"What was that all about, Jack?" She asked with wide eyes.

Jack took her hand in his, and looking into her eyes, he explained what had just happened. He helped Elizabeth to her feet; he then led her to the kitchen where she and Abigail sat at the table, trying to calm their nerves over a cup of hot tea.

Jack stepped out back, explaining to the families what had happened; that the situation had been resolved, and they were free to return to their homes. He stepped back inside, and proceeded to help Bill escort the men to the jail. Jack sent word to Emily asking for her assistance in removing the bullet from the man's shoulder.

Bill locked the other two men into a cell, and then turned his attention to the injured man, lying in the cell next door. "You go take care of Elizabeth…I have everything covered here."

Jack headed for the door, passing Emily as he stepped outside, "Thanks for your help," he remarked in passing.

Jack ran back to the café. Walking through the dining room, he could hear Elizabeth and Abigail talking. Not wanting to interrupt, and certainly interested in what they were saying, he lagged back slightly, listening intently.

"Are you doing okay, now?" Abigail asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm fine…thank you for doing what you did to get everyone out of the room…including me," Elizabeth said as she hugged her dear friend.

"Jack was the one who came up with the idea, "Abigail responded. Observing the way Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the sound of Jack's name, she said, "That man is crazy about you."

Elizabeth looked down, and smiled as if she was slightly embarrassed that this man could love her so completely. "Abigail…The feeling is mutual. Jack can make a bad day instantly better. He makes me laugh on my worst day, and I can close my eyes and smile just thinking of him. His voice makes me want to listen and take notice, and when he touches me… Well…" Elizabeth smiled, her eyes, displaying a slight twinkle, drifted passed Abigail, and she became lost in her own thoughts.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth," Jack walked into the kitchen, "Are you ready to head home?" He asked, holding out his hand to her.

She took his hand and stood from her chair. She hugged Abigail, "You are the best friend that anyone could have. I love you…"

"I love you too," Abigail whispered before they broke their hold, and Jack and Elizabeth walked out of the café and headed home.

They reached their home, and Jack proceeded to the barn to check on the animals. While he was gone, Elizabeth found her journal, and sat on the sofa as she put her thoughts of the evening down on paper…  
** "Friends and loves… We cultivate friendships beginning from an early age, learning to trust others with our most cherished thoughts and feelings. Each new friendship brings us closer to understanding relationships and what is needed to sustain them. As we age and our relationships deepen, we must also find within ourselves that which we seek in others. Whether it is a platonic relationship, or a friendship which becomes romantic, remember that you too, must exemplify those qualities you seek. You need to be that person who will drop everything to help at a moments notice, no matter what the time, reason or consequence."**

"Elizabeth?" Jack called from the hallway. Not receiving an answer, he walked around and knelt in front of her… "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack…I didn't hear you. I'm fine, thank you," she responded with a smile.

He held out his hand helping her up from the sofa and they headed down the hall to their bedroom. Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom to change out of her dress. Hanging from the tub was Jack's dress shirt that she had worn the other night, and she slipped it on. She loved how it fit her, hanging loose, reaching only to her mid-thigh, and the fact that it smelled like Jack!

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom, as Jack watched her walk to the bed. "Is it okay that I'm wearing your shirt? She asked.

"It certainly is, and you definitely look better in it than I do," he said which brought about a smile on her face. He pulled the covers back and she slipped in beside him.

Elizabeth gently eased her body next to Jack, as he snuggled up to her back…wrapping his arms around her waist as she pulled his arm up to her chest, holding him tightly. "I love you, Jack," she said.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "Close your eyes, and get some rest!"

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57- Time is All I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Warning: Please keep in mind that Jack and Elizabeth are a newly married couple, and steaminess will enter the story at times… Spoiler Alert! There is some steam!**

Chapter 57- Time is All I Need

It was early morning; Jack had been awake most of the night watching Elizabeth sleep. He loved her so much, and even if she didn't realize how close she had come to danger…he knew! How peaceful she seemed…and how thankful he was that those men, who had come to town to take her away from him, were foiled in their attempt.

"Pffft," Elizabeth snorted in her sleep.

"She looks like an angel, but sound like one? Not so much…" Jack laughed softly as he bent his arm, resting his head in the crook of his elbow. He lay there quietly, waiting for her to snort again, but she never did…She was so beautiful. He drifted back to their first meeting. Oh, he was taken with her, even at that point, and although he was initially angry with her father for having him stationed here, he quickly realized how appreciative he was.

Elizabeth continued sleeping; her head resting with her left cheek on her hands as though she were praying. She had a slight smile on her face, and it was evident that her current dream was a pleasant one.

Jack continued to watch her…taking his fingers and gently running them up and down her arm, until he caused her to stir…

Elizabeth's eyes opened slightly, "Good morning, Jack," Elizabeth muttered as she rolled over on her back and stretched.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked as he edged over closer to her.

"I'm fine Jack…thanks to you and Abigail. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"How could I not sleep well with you beside me," Jack said, knowing that was a bit of a lie, as he had barely slept, spending most of the night simply watching her. He leaned over touching her lips with his, as they each melted into the other.

Each kiss brought about a deeper emotion, and a fire which always burned within them anytime they were together.

Jack leaned back, resting on his elbow, as the tips of his fingers ran along the outline of her body. He leaned forward, his lips touching her soft skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Oooh Jack," Elizabeth whispered, as her arms found their way to his muscular shoulders, then reaching around to his back, pulling him down to her. As their lips parted slightly, each one meeting the other…one kiss lead to another, each kiss more demanding and passionate than the one before.

Jack's fingers touched her skin as he slid the thin straps of her negligee down her arms. He could hear her soft moans, feel her fingers pressing firmly into his back; he could smell the hint of gardenias in her perfume, and taste the sweetness of her skin. Jack slipped her arms out of her negligee, as he moved his hands underneath her, rolling her over on top of him. He rolled her negligee up from the bottom, and as she raised her arms above her head, he gently slid it off of her body.

Elizabeth leaned over; her lips were softly touching his neck, and her warm breath on his skin, caused Jack to stir. She began to tease him as she gently nibbled on his lower lip. Elizabeth started to unbutton the night shirt he was wearing, and as she pulled it away from his body, her lips began softly touching his chest.

Jack raised his hips slightly struggling to remove his pants. He was in a bit of a rush…

Elizabeth put her hands on his arms, leaned down by his ear and whispered, "Jack, slow down, we have all the time in the world…" Realizing that both of them had to work in a little while, she said, "Forget that let me help you!" Elizabeth found the waistband of his pants, and began tugging on them as harried as Jack had been.

Jack initially closed his eyes and leaned his head back, but remained very much in the moment… "Oh Elizabeth, your touch…your smell, just the thought of you drives me wild…I can't get you off my mind, and I want you always," Jack opened his eyes, capturing her glance as he rolled over on top of her.

Jack straddled her hips, their hands clasped loosely together. They joined together as one soul, their hands closing tightly over the other, both realizing that they were no longer just themselves, but so much a part of each other, as they expressed openly the love that they felt in their hearts.

They lay there quietly, their hearts beating wildly and both out of breath. Before long, they were asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"Jack…Jack…Jack, wake up…We're running late," Elizabeth scampered out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready for school. When she came back out into the bedroom, Jack was still in bed…stretching, with a broad smile on his face. "Jack, we have to get going. We're both going to be late…come on! I'll go fix some coffee…" Elizabeth said as she headed into the kitchen, leaving him alone.

Jack jumped out of bed, feeling so complete and in love; thinking to himself how he would like to spend more quiet time with Elizabeth. He got dressed and then headed for the kitchen where he found Elizabeth in a rush to leave for school.

"Slow down, Elizabeth…" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth kissed him softly as she walked toward the front door… "That is funny coming from you. I do believe you were in a bit of a rush a little earlier. I wish we could take some time, Jack, to be alone somewhere…just us!"

Jack grabbed a cup of coffee, and ran out the door with her, not wanting to forego any opportunity to spend time with her. He walked her to school, carrying her basket, and holding her hand. He saw her inside the schoolhouse, welcomed the children as they arrived, and then headed back home to feed the animals, and tack up Taylor.

As the school day came to an end, Elizabeth walked to the door, watching the children as they headed for home. She gathered her basket, and closed up the school for the week. The building would now be the church for the weekend.

As she walked up the lane and turned the corner to the house, Elizabeth saw Taylor in the paddock, but he wasn't alone. She walked over to the paddock and saw the most beautiful Palomino mare with flaxen mane and tail. The mare walked over to the fence, nibbling grass out of Elizabeth's hand, "You are absolutely beautiful…What is your name, and who do you belong to?" Elizabeth asked, but knowing that this beauty would not be able to answer her.

"Butterscotch, and you," Jack said as he approached the paddock.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, obviously confused.

"You asked what her name was and who she belonged to. Her name is Butterscotch, and she belongs to you," Jack responded.

"Really Jack? She's mine?" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly before he could respond. "She is beautiful, but why did you buy her?" Elizabeth, obviously pleased with the gift, but also surprised at his spontaneity.

Jack took her hand, walking her over to the paddock gate, where they stepped inside to officially meet the new Thornton family member. "Elizabeth, I love our time together. I enjoy the simple things with you…walking hand in hand, quiet dinners, and sitting with you on our swing talking about the future. I love our times together," Jack said with a smile and raised eyebrows. "I want us to do more things as a couple. We don't go horseback riding together, mainly because we've only had Taylor. Well, now we can go on rides after dinner, and enjoy some of the remote areas we have within a short ride from here."

Elizabeth caught his reference to "remote areas," and as she glanced up at him, she observed those dimples she loved, and the sly twinkle in his eyes. "Jack, do you have something about being outside when we're together?" She asked, finding their intimate times outside exciting mainly because of the threat of being caught.

"Well when we go places and we're together, we're outside…" He said, looking at her somewhat confused.

"No Jack, I mean some of our intimate times together. You seem to have this thing about wanting to be outside when we make love…What's that about?" She asked, knowing that she loved their times together, no matter when or where!

"Elizabeth, there is something so romantic about seeing you in the moonlight, being together so completely under the stars…I won't apologize for wanting to be with you any time…any place… I love you!" Jack responded, assuming that she was not as interested in their outdoor activities as he was.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, leaned in and whispered, "Jack I have loved every moment, of every adventure, of every place and detail, of our intimate times together. I wouldn't have changed a thing. Well, the threat of getting caught is one thing…getting caught is another!"

Jack smiled…he knew that she enjoyed those times as much as he did…and does. "I have a great idea… Let's have dinner and then go for a ride."

Elizabeth was obviously excited when she emphatically squealed, "Yes…!" She pressed her lips soundly on his as she wanted him to know how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness in gifting her with Butterscotch.

She headed into the house to fix dinner while Jack headed for the barn to take care of the animals.

While the dinner was cooking, Elizabeth sat down on the porch swing with her journal, feeling the need to express herself on paper…  
** "Time…such a simple word, but one that can make or break people and relationships. Not giving of your time, or taking the time, can leave one with mixed emotions. Being someone's spare time, part time, half time, or sometime, should help you realize that they are not worth your time. However, when you find that someone who gives you the gift of time…their time, you have then found something to cherish and treasure. For money spent is meaningless, but time given is priceless." **

Jack came inside and walked to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Elizabeth placed the food on the table, and was gathering the plates and utensils when Jack entered the kitchen. He had a smirk on his face as he approached her, planning to surprise her with a kiss…As she turned around, he startled her… CRASH…causing her to drop the dishes…

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry…Let me get this cleaned up," Elizabeth said, as she bent down, picking up the broken pieces of stoneware.

Jack took her by the arm and helped her to stand, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth…It was my fault. You have a seat, I'll clean this up." As he let go of her, he looked down and saw blood dripping from her hand… "Elizabeth," Jack yelled, startling her… "You're bleeding." He grabbed a towel, wet it, and wrapped it around her hand. Looking at the cut, it didn't appear bad, and there was no need for stitches. Jack had her sit at the table while he grabbed his first aid kit. Her injury was on the outside of her left hand, and he bandaged it, before gently bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Once that was done, he finished cleaning up the mess, and started out the back door…

"Where are you going," Elizabeth asked.

Jack stopped on his way out the door, and turned to face her, "I'm going out to un-tack the horses…You don't want to go for a ride now, do you?"

Elizabeth smiled then frowned, "Did he really think of me as a Princess? I just cut my hand…the world will not come to an end," she thought. "Of course I still want to go for a ride with you. Come back in and let's get dinner, and then we can go."

Jack walked back inside, and closed the door behind him.

They sat down to a dinner of chicken pot pie and some of Abigail's wonderful biscuits. Although Elizabeth was not yet a good cook, she had improved greatly.

After dinner, Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen and Jack went out to get Taylor and Butterscotch for their ride. She finished and stepped outside to wait for Jack. "Are you sure that Butterscotch is gentle Jack? I'm not the most accomplished rider, you know."

"Yes, she will be wonderful for you. Mr. Jackson told me that their ten year old niece used to ride her all the time. You will be fine, but if you want me to ride her the first time I will," Jack responded.

Suddenly feeling as though Jack felt she couldn't handle the horse, she had the need to prove him wrong… "That won't be necessary, Jack. I want to ride her." Elizabeth mounted her horse, and waited for Jack, who ran inside to retrieve something.

Jack came back outside carrying a basket, and a blanket.

"What's in the basket, Jack?" She asked.

Jack mounted his horse, and walked over to her, reaching out to hold her hand, "It's a secret!"

Hand in hand they walked toward the end of their property and onto the lane heading either toward or away from town, simply depending on your direction.

"Where would you like to go, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"We don't go to the lake very often anymore Jack… Could we go there?" Elizabeth actually answered his question with her own.

"Of course, if that's where you would like to go. I'm just enjoying being with you…" Jack responded as he rode up very close, stood in his stirrups, leaned over and captured her lips with his.

They walked through town heading for the lake; once they arrived Jack took care of securing the horses. They continued their walk down to the lake…what they had considered to be their lake.

Elizabeth draped her arm through Jack's, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked along the edge of the lake. The area was totally bare, with no one but Jack and Elizabeth present.

Jack was pleased that the area was deserted. He enjoyed his time with Elizabeth, and certainly preferred to be alone with her. "Elizabeth?" He asked.

She stopped walking, took her arm out of his, and held his hand, "Yes Jack, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," he responded, "I'm just so happy here with you. Who am I kidding…" he laughed softly, "I'm happy when I'm with you…any time, any place."

Elizabeth smiled

They continued around the lake…it was now dusk, but the moon was in full view, casting a glow upon the ground below. On the back side of the lake, Jack spread out the blanket, and they both sat down. He pulled a bottle of wine out of the basket and poured them each a glass.

Jack prepared to make a toast… "To love, trust and my beautiful woman…"

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that she was blessed with a good man who truly loved her… "To love, trust, and my handsome husband…"

They held their glasses up, clinking them together as they each took a sip. Jack took Elizabeth's glass from her hand, before setting them both down, and returning his attention to her.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked as he leaned over covering her lips gently with his.

"Well, I could certainly say the same thing, Jack," Elizabeth responded with a smile as she leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

Jack put his arm around her, holding her tightly as they talked about their plans for the future…

This talk did not last long; Jack moved back slightly, and with one look into her eyes he was lost in her. He gently leaned her back on the blanket, his body pressed against hers. Her hands were running through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Jack caressed her shoulders, placing one hand behind her head, as he rolled over, carrying her until she was on top of him. She teased him with her lips…leaning down until she could barely touch them, only to pull away slightly. She gradually touched her lips to his, separating them slightly to nibble his bottom lip.

Jack cradled the back of her head as he pulled her down to him, covering her lips with his in a kiss that was both demanding yet gentle. Jack moaned at the excitement of her lips on his…a sound which Elizabeth would always remember as it echoed in her ears, and vibrated through her lips.

Elizabeth could feel the soft touch of his hands on her skin as he began to unbutton her blouse. She could hear his breathing become more rapid, as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Elizabeth," he called out, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop? I will if you need me to," Jack said; his desire for her was beginning to cloud his judgment. Much longer and he would be less likely to pull away from her.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer to her… She was breathless, unable to answer verbally.

But that was the answer he was looking for. Jack pulled her close, his lips enveloped her, possessed her. Jack swore that he could feel Elizabeth's heart beating, as they were so closely entwined. His right hand slipped along the edge of her blouse hemline, edging upward toward her bare skin, his fingers spreading across her back, claiming it. He knew that it was dangerous to make love by the lake…a place frequented by many people, but the chance of getting caught was so exciting, and his desire for Elizabeth captivated him.

It was dark, but the moon continued to cast a romantic glow about the area, and neither one was prepared to end their passionate interlude. Well, that is until…

Hearing a noise in the distance, Elizabeth froze. Jack, on the other hand, was so mesmerized by her, and his desire that he thought of nothing else. "Jack… Did you hear that? She asked as she jumped up from the blanket, and began buttoning her blouse. "Jack can't we finish this at home?

Jack fell back on the blanket, closing his eyes in frustration, unable to believe that this passionate encounter could be terminated so abruptly… "Elizabeth, come back here, it's nothing; you worry too much about silly things." Although he heard her question, he apparently did not answer her in a timely fashion…

"Jack Thornton, I can't believe your insensitivity…" Elizabeth began before being interrupted.

"Good evening you two…Did we interrupt something here?" Abigail said as she laughed softly.

Elizabeth was startled, but Jack, who was still clothed, laughed with the others…Well, everyone but Elizabeth.

Bill, who was accompanying Abigail on a romantic walk, took her by the hand, "Let's leave these two alone, and enjoy our own walk," and they left without saying anything further, but their soft laughter could be heard as they disappeared into the darkness.

Elizabeth was horrified…Being caught in the barn was one thing; Bill and Abigail never actually saw them, but this time… "I was buttoning my blouse…how embarrassing, Jack."

Jack laughed, which he should have known by now was certainly not the best reaction given Elizabeth's obvious mortification.

Elizabeth watched to see if Jack was getting up from the ground which he wasn't…he was hoping that she would come back and join him…which she wasn't! "I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from a man." Elizabeth turned and headed for the horses. She untied the horses, headed for home, never looking behind her.

Jack gathered the blanket and the basket containing the wine, and glasses and ran after her. By the time he came out of the clearing, he could see Elizabeth riding Butterscotch toward home, but "really? She took Taylor too," he whispered. Jack called out to her, but she didn't respond. He started walking toward home… "I can't believe that she would be so cruel…Just leaving me out here? Seriously? Women!" Jack began walking home, confused as to how the evening went from being so romantic, and exciting, to depressed and confusing.

Elizabeth arrived home; her embarrassment brought about anger as she walked the horses to the barn and secured the animals for the night. She walked inside and directly to their bedroom; she sat at her desk, pulled her journal out to write down her thoughts and feelings, hoping to put things into perspective…  
** "Why are relationships between a husband and wife so mind blowing beautiful one moment, only to be replaced with feelings of hurt, anger, and resentment? I know that Jack is a good, kind, and decent man, and when he professes his love for me, I truly believe him. But why are my feelings considered insignificant? Why do people express their feelings without considering those of others? Take time to think about what has occurred. When you are mad with someone you love, the anger settles in your mind, but your heart still cares. Mixing negative words with your angry mood is dangerous…You have many opportunities to change your mood, but words are powerful, and once they are spoken, they can only be forgiven…never forgotten."**

Elizabeth heard the front door open. Knowing that Jack was coming inside, she closed her journal, and slipped it back into her desk drawer.

Jack approached her, knowing that in his desire for her…not just any woman, but her… he had left her embarrassed, and feeling ashamed. "Elizabeth, I love you, and I won't apologize for wanting to be with you at any time, and any place. However, I'm human and I do make mistakes… Unfortunately I will, at times disappoint you, annoy you, tease you, embarrass you, and say incredibly stupid things to you. But, I can honestly say, that you will never find a man who loves you as much or as completely as I do…I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. My desire to be with you clouded my judgment, and as a result I hurt you."

Elizabeth could see the sadness in his eyes, and there was never a doubt of how much he loved her. She finally gave up…Dropped the disappointed stare, as tears fell from her eyes. She turned to face him, "I can't do this anymore… Being angry with you serves no purpose." Looking into his eyes, she saw the love, felt the passion, and knew the desire he felt for her, as she experienced the same feelings.

Jack wanted to take up where they had left off, but he was afraid to approach her, for fear that she would again think of him as insensitive. "Am I being insensitive to her feelings?" He asked himself. He didn't have to think long…He loved her, and simply wanted to spend every moment possible with her. He wanted to truly show her how he felt, and since words were not always easy for him, making love to her opened his heart to communicate in ways that were not always comfortable for him.

Elizabeth took his hand and led him to the front door… "Grab that blanket," she remarked to Jack as they walked out onto the porch. She led him down the steps and out to the pond…Jack willingly following her. "Jack, I love you, but I'm not a machine. Although I want you all the time, for me, it isn't necessarily any place. If I'm not comfortable with where we are, I don't feel free to give myself to you completely. It doesn't mean that I don't love you…It doesn't mean that I don't want you…It simply means that I cherish our love and time together so much that I won't take the chance that we will share that part of us, as unintentional as it may be, with anyone. Can you understand that?"

Jack placed his hands on either side of her face; his fingers were softly stroking her cheeks. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Elizabeth, my only excuse, and it's a poor one, is that I'm a man…I'm so excited to be with you, that I lose myself in the moment…in you. I'm so sorry that I was insensitive to your feelings…And, yes I completely understand." He leaned forward and covered her lips with his, igniting a fire in each of them.

This night was beautiful…how could it not be. The sky was clear, the stars were plentiful; the breeze was warm and soothing, and they were free to be themselves under the light of the full moon.

Elizabeth led him over to the crumpled blanket on the ground by the water's edge. She bent down to pick it up and spread it out…

"Elizabeth, are you sure…I mean, we're out in the open," Jack wanted Elizabeth to be certain that this was what she wanted too.

"Jack I feel free here…This is our place; we're alone, and just look at that moon… Could this moment be anymore splendid?" She asked.

"Yes," Jack responded, his hands cupping her waist, pulling her closer to him until their lips touched… "Now it's perfect." He spread the blanket out and helped her to the ground.

Elizabeth was lying there, but she could feel that Jack was hesitant, afraid to touch her. She felt safe with him at the pond…and she knew they were alone, so why now? Understanding his caution, she took the initiative. Elizabeth began unbuttoning his shirt; she could sense him relaxing as he leaned back, closing his eyes. Opening his shirt, Elizabeth began to brush her lips across his chest, tasting the saltiness of his skin.

He rose slightly allowing her to peel the shirt from his body. His eyes remained closed, as he took in everything about this experience with his other senses. Her soft, warm breath on his skin sent a shiver down his spine, her lips felt so tender, and conformed perfectly to his, and her perfume was sweet yet subtle, but exquisite when combined with the scents of the wildflowers that were carried by the gentle breeze. Jack was aroused and no longer plagued by inhibitions…it was as if the recent argument had not occurred. He began fiddling with his belt; however, his fingers were not working as quickly or effectively as he would have liked.

"Let me," Elizabeth said, as she placed her hands over his to calm them. He removed his hands, took a deep breath and laid his head back allowing her to unzip his jeans and slip them down his legs. She giggled softly, "It's unusual for you to be undressed before me."

"I can take care of that," Jack remarked as he sat up and began to slowly unbutton her blouse…again. Slipping the blouse off of her left shoulder, Jack began to tenderly kiss her skin, as he brushed across her chest to the right shoulder as well, once the blouse slid down her right arm. Jack was taken by the beige Teddy she was wearing, happy to see that she was not in the constricting corset.

Elizabeth felt her body weaken under his touch. His lips were so soft and moist on her skin as he slipped her Teddy over her head. She was unable to stand, her knees were weak, and every touch of his to her caused her skin to come alive.

Both were lost in the moment…Jack's body on top of hers, pressed firmly together. Elizabeth was lost in his eyes, as they did not wander, but remained firmly fixed on her. Their needs being satisfied; their eyes soon closed, both moaned softly as they felt a warm sensation go completely through their bodies.

Jack took the excess blanket and covered their exposed bodies. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, each feeling more love than they ever thought possible.

Jack awoke just before dawn, resting on one elbow; he continued to watch her sleep. Her eyes opened slightly, as she observed Jack wipe a tear that fell down his cheek.

"What's wrong Jack?" Elizabeth asked, concerned because although she loved his softer side, she wasn't used to seeing him cry.

Jack quickly wiped away the errant tear, and leaned down to gently kiss her lips. "Nothing is wrong, Elizabeth. I'm truly blessed to have a beautiful, talented, and loving woman by my side."

Elizabeth rose up on her elbow to face him… "Jack, that is so sweet of you to say. So you really think I am a talented teacher?"

Jack laughed softly, "Uh, yes talented…Oh, you are talented as a teacher too."

Elizabeth smiled back at him, realizing that he had just given her one of the sweetest compliments that a woman could receive from her husband.

Jack stood, and reached out his arm to help her up. He then wrapped the blanket around them as they headed back inside before the morning light caught them.

Jack pulled the covers back as he slipped into bed… "Join me, Elizabeth; we have a few more hours that we can sleep," Jack was pleading with her; wanting to snuggle with her under the covers for just a little while longer.

"I'll be back in a little while. There's something I want to do, while I'm thinking about it," Elizabeth said as she bent down, her lips tenderly brushing his cheek.

Jack watched as she walked over to her dresser, slipped on her negligee, and then walked to her desk, where she pulled out her journal. He knew her so well, and understood what peace it brought to her to put her thoughts and feelings down on paper. Although he would never violate her privacy, he would love to know what was contained on those pages. He continued to watch as she walked out of the bedroom and disappeared into the living room.

Elizabeth lit the lantern, and sat it on the table next to the sofa. She pulled her journal out from under her arm, but before opening it, she smiled…thinking about the wonderful time she had today. She even considered the argument with Jack as a blessing… "Everything that happens gets us to where we are."  
**"Be thankful…grateful for the ups, the downs, the happy times, and those times of sorrow. Don't question how come, or why me, be grateful that God placed you into the equation at all. It is quite easy to be thankful in good times…Those times when your spirit soars to limits you never thought possible; those times when you could never dream of life being any better than it was at that particular moment, and those times that you wish you could replicate over and over again. Times of sorrow are much more difficult to be thankful for…Those times when you feel as though you have been hurt so deeply that you are unable to reach in far enough to pull out the pain; those times when your soul aches for something to smile about, and those times when the darkness overpowers you. In order to experience sorrow, you have to have felt the joy, for you cannot feel the pain of hurt and loss, without first knowing the love. To feel the sorrow of loss, whether it is permanent through death, or simply through a disagreement, you were first blessed by crossing paths. For no one meets by accident; it is a carefully orchestrated plan by which each person is drawn to the other, seeking that which they are lacking in themselves. Throughout our lives, the one thing we have control over is the power to be… The power to be gracious, the power to be kind, the power to be considerate, the power to be assertive, the power to be friendly, the power to be attentive to others, the power to be forgiving, the power to be humble, the power to be patient, the power to be loving…The power to be a better person than we are right now." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, clutching it near her chest as she leaned over; her head finding the pillow on the arm of the sofa, and she was soon fast asleep. She awoke a short time later hearing her name…

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" Jack called out to her several times, finally prompting her to open her eyes. "It's storming outside…you don't have school, and I don't have to go to the jail until later. Come back to bed!"

Elizabeth went to stand, but she wasn't awake yet, and fell back on the sofa. Jack picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, and slid in next her, covering them with a comforter. She rolled over, her back was now to him, but she held his arm tightly, clutched at her chest where her cherished journal had previously been…

**To be continued…**


	58. Chapter 58- My Home is in your Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Jack and Elizabeth are a married couple, so there may or may not be steaminess in the story… There is!  
**

Chapter 58- My Home is in Your Heart

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out from the bedroom.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jack," she responded.

Jack finished getting ready for work and walked down the hall to enjoy a cup of coffee with Elizabeth before he had to leave. "Do you have any plans today?" He asked.

Elizabeth fixed Jack one of Abigail's delicious biscuits, and sat down across from him, "No, just the usual…Laundry, cleaning, things like that. If I finish early enough, I might take Butterscotch for a ride."

Jack looked up from his cup of coffee, "I'd rather you wait until I get home to ride Elizabeth. You're here alone, and if anything should happen… Well, I don't even want to think of it."

Elizabeth smiled, understanding that Jack had her best interests and wellbeing in mind, "if that's what you prefer, then I'll wait for you."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. It just isn't safe to ride alone…Anything could happen," Jack smiled as he reached across the table and took her hand, giving it a subtle squeeze. Jack finished his breakfast, and sat for a few moments longer as Elizabeth cleared the table.

Having in her mind that Jack didn't think she was capable of riding her horse alone, she mentioned, "You ride alone all the time!"

"Elizabeth, I ride alone because I have to. If I was offered another Mountie here, I would gladly accept, but that isn't going to happen," he reminded her.

As they walked to the door, Elizabeth's mind was racing… thinking of a wonderful dinner she could "attempt" to fix Jack that evening.

"Jack, what would you like…" Elizabeth began.

"Elizabeth, I have to go out of town for the day. I will…" Jack started to speak before realizing that Elizabeth was also talking.

They both laughed at the thought, "Great minds think alike."

"What did you need to tell me Jack?" She asked.

"I have to go to Harper's Chase for the day to watch over things. The Mountie that's stationed there has to go out of town on a case," he advised.

"Only for the day, Jack?" Elizabeth inquired, knowing that this trip sounded more involved than for just one day.

Jack leaned down, brushing her cheek with his lips, "I guess that's the best I can hope for…worst case scenario would be that I'll get home tomorrow some time. If you need anything, Bill is in town, and he will help you." Jack took her hand and led her to the front door. He put his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He leaned down, their lips molding so perfectly together. "Oh, I almost forgot…This is Bill's new gun. It came in yesterday, but I didn't see him, so I brought it home with me. I'll give it to him when I get back," Jack walked to the buffet cabinet and placed it in the top drawer.

Elizabeth walked out on the porch with Jack. They hugged so tightly, it was evident that neither wanted to let go. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you Elizabeth," Jack said, as he forced a smile. He mounted his horse, and started toward the road leading out of town. Before he got to the curve, he stopped, and turned around… "ELIZABETH," he yelled, catching her as she was walking back inside. "Maybe when I get home we can go camping for a few days," he suggested.

"I would love to," Elizabeth responded. "Please be careful, Jack."

"You be careful too. I hate leaving you here alone, but I'll be back soon," Jack replied.

Elizabeth walked back inside, having watched Jack ride out of sight. She grabbed her journal, a cup of tea, and headed out to the swing. Rocking back and forth, she perused the property, feeling so blessed with the material things that she and Jack had acquired, but being more thankful for what she felt in her heart…  
** "Gratitude for what we have, and what we have become, may not be all we need, but is essential for being satisfied in life. Each day, we should be grateful and thankful for the privilege to be alive and healthy. Once we begin to view our life as a blessing, it will most certainly become one. However, life does not come without challenges and turmoil. Knowing ourselves and what we are capable of handling is necessary to allow us to grow, and face each new challenge with strength and determination. We enjoy a good life when we find someone to laugh with, dream with, and smile with…realizing what a blessing we are to each other. For knowing the pain and releasing it from our hearts, does not leave us empty, but opens us up to feel the joy of true love...the miracle of which I observe whenever I look into your eyes!"**

Elizabeth enjoyed her cup of tea while she watched the animals in their paddocks and the geese on the pond. She enjoyed going to Hamilton for a visit occasionally, but she truly considered this and Jack to be her home. Elizabeth gathered her cup and her journal and headed back inside to start her chores. Taking care of her own home gave her perspective, and helped her appreciate all of the good things in her life.

It was late afternoon, and Elizabeth went out to the barn to prepare the stalls for the animals. She filled the water buckets, dumped feed into the troughs, and threw hay into the racks in each stall. Elizabeth walked out to the paddocks and led in Butterscotch, and then Gabby, finally returning for Lizzie and Jack Jr. She fed the chickens and made sure that they had water. Elizabeth closed up the barn and headed back inside to clean up before heading to the café. She decided that she did not want to eat dinner alone, and missed seeing her good friend, Abigail.

She took a quick bath, and changed into her navy blue skirt and beige shirt. She closed up the house and walked out onto the porch. Standing on the steps, she glanced over to the barn, "Would he really know if I rode Butterscotch to town?" She asked herself. Elizabeth walked halfway to the barn before she stopped dead in her tracks… "I promised him that I wouldn't," she thought, turning around and walking toward town. Initially, Elizabeth was walking slowly…taking in all of the smells and sights around her. But hearing odd noises started to frighten her, and she began to quicken her step. She kept turning around looking behind her, but saw nothing. She missed Jack…she always felt so safe with him!

Elizabeth walked into the café, and headed straight for the kitchen. A table of young men, all of whom were unknown to her, made inappropriate comments as she walked by…which she ignored.

"Hey, Hey…Beautiful, I'm talking to you," One of the men yelled out to Elizabeth, but she refused to turn around. "Women here are snooty. Does she think she's better than me?" He asked the group at the table.

"She knows she is," one of the other men responded, causing two of the men to break out into laughter.

"She will regret ignoring me," the man said to his friends as he continued watching the kitchen in hopes that she would return.

"What are you doing here without Jack…By the way, where is Jack?" Abigail asked.

"He had to go out of town for a day. I expect him back tomorrow," Elizabeth responded.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Abigail offered.

Elizabeth smiled…thankful for the offer, but actually hoping that Jack would get home early said, "Thank you for the offer Abigail, but I'll be fine."

Abigail fixed Elizabeth a plate, and walked out into the dining room to clean tables, and refresh cups of coffee. When Abigail returned to the kitchen, she found Elizabeth standing by the entryway into the dining room, watching the three men at the table by the front door. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Who are those three men at the table by the door?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'm not sure, why? Did they bother you?" Abigail inquired.

Elizabeth turned and sat back down in her seat, "Not really…one of them made some inappropriate comments to me when I walked by. I was wondering if you knew why they were here."

Abigail glanced out into the dining area in the direction of the three men, momentarily studying them, "I assumed that they were working in the mine, or the new Sawmill, but I'm not sure now."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Elizabeth stated, "I just ignored him."

Abigail seemed more concerned than Elizabeth, "It will be dark by the time you leave. I will feel much better if you have Bill escort you home."

Elizabeth smiled and agreed if for no other reason than to prevent an argument. Elizabeth didn't like feeling incapable of taking care of herself, and certainly didn't like others feeling the same about her.

Abigail went out into the dining area to check on her customers, refill their coffee, and to snoop. "Good evening gentlemen…You must be new in town. Are you here to work in the mine?"

"No, just passing through," one of the men advised. "Uh…um…" With a smile and raised eyebrows the man added, "We could use some company this evening…"

Abigail's expression went from shock to disgust, "We have nothing like that in this town. I'd suggest if that's what you are looking for that you move along."

The men started laughing, obviously unconcerned with Abigail's displeasure, "What about that beauty that walked through here a little while ago?" One of the men asked, as they all three again broke out in laughter.

Abigail was close to walking into her kitchen and retrieving her iron skillet… "For your information that young lady and I emphasize LADY, is Mrs. Thornton, the Constable's wife. I guess gentlemen that you should be on your way. I don't tolerate this type of behavior here."

"We aren't finished with our meal," one of the men yelled out as he slammed his fist on the table, garnering everyone's attention, and causing Abigail to jump back.

Gaining her composure, Abigail stood firm, "Gentlemen, we live in a quiet, help your neighbor kind of community. Your type of activity is not wanted her. I would suggest that you move along."

The three men stood up, gathered their belongings and headed for the door, but not before letting their displeasure be known by all in the dining room.

Abigail gathered their dishes and headed for the kitchen. She looked up and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway, "they left…"

"I see that, but they weren't very happy about being asked to move along," Elizabeth said as she took some of the dishes from Abigail and placed them in the sink.

Since the men were gone, Elizabeth felt more comfortable, and walked out into the dining area to collect the dirty dishes, unaware that someone was watching her through the window…

Abigail and Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table after the dishes were cleaned, and chatted about what was new in their lives. Abigail talked with her about her budding relationship with Bill, and how happy she was. Elizabeth told Abigail about the camping trip she and Jack were going to take once he returned home.

"Well, there are a lot of remote areas for you and Jack to visit…" Abigail said with a giggle, referencing the intimate escapades that Elizabeth and Jack had recently been caught in.

Elizabeth blushed, and turned her head trying to hide her embarrassment.

Abigail had been waiting for Bill to join them, but he hadn't yet arrived, and it was getting late. Elizabeth was feeling the need to head home. Since it was late, Abigail assumed that Bill had returned home from his rounds and simply went to the jail. She encouraged Elizabeth to go to the jail and get Bill to see her home safely.

Elizabeth agreed, hugged Abigail, and started walking toward the jail…unaware of the watchful eyes already upon her. She knocked on the door to the jail, but received no answer, so she headed home. She was comfortable walking alone in the dark while in town, but once she entered the grove of trees, she felt so alone, and every noise was magnified. She quickened her pace, feeling as though someone was following her. She never stopped but turned to look behind her frequently, never seeing anything, but hearing plenty.

Elizabeth was relieved when she was passed by several miners on their way home from the saloon. They had too much to drink, but were not inappropriate with her, so she relaxed slightly as she continued on her way.

Elizabeth made it home safely, entered her front door, closing it behind her before locking it securely. She leaned her back against the door, taking a few deep breaths before heading to the kitchen to fix a hot cup of tea. While the water was heating, Elizabeth changed into her nightgown, and grabbed her journal from her desk, taking it into the kitchen with her. She fixed her cup of tea and sat at the table, opening her journal to review her previous entries before beginning to capture her evening's thoughts on paper…  
**"Solitude is not designed to be depressing or make you feel sad and alone. It is necessary to come to terms with your inner self, to learn who you truly are, and what you are capable of accomplishing. But most people fear the solitude, for in that silence the truth becomes clear, and is often difficult to accept. Sit quietly, dig deep into your inner soul, and the answers will become abundantly clear." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, placed her cup in the sink and started back to the bedroom when she heard a noise on her deck. Walking to the window, she looked outside, and was horrified to see eyes looking back at her. She screamed, and ran for her bedroom, only to run into a man who had entered the house from the unlocked back door.

"Well, little lady, I think you should have a seat right over here," one of the three men Elizabeth had previously seen at the café said as he led her to the sofa. She sat down, drawing herself into a tight ball, worried about their intentions, but unable to speak.

The man sat next to her, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm, as she slid herself closer to the edge of the sofa, attempting to place whatever distance possible between them. The other two men were more interested in looking through the house, gathering anything they could take to sell or trade.

Back at the café, Bill walked in to see Abigail. He knew it was late, but he had just gotten back to town, and wanted to check in on her. They were alone, and Abigail was finishing the cleaning of the kitchen when he walked in, "Good evening, Abigail…" Bill said with a smile as he leaned over and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"Did you get Elizabeth home okay?" Abigail asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Elizabeth… Is something wrong?" He asked.

Abigail stopped her cleaning, "I hope not. There were three men in here earlier this evening, and I had to ask them to leave."

"What happened?" Bill asked.

Abigail explained that the men had come in for dinner, but were obviously looking for other entertainment for the evening. She said, "They made inappropriate comments to Elizabeth, and I ended up sending them on their way."

"Who were they? Do they work in the mine?" He asked.

Abigail replied, "They said they were just passing through. Bill, I'm worried…If you didn't walk Elizabeth home, she went by herself."

Bill jumped up and headed for the door, "I'll be back soon." He headed for Jack and Elizabeth's house, leaving Abigail alone and concerned.

Bill arrived at the house, and found it to be dark, hoping it meant that Elizabeth was asleep. He knocked on the door, effectively stopping all three men from their current tasks. The man sitting next to Elizabeth admonished her to remain quiet about her "guests" as she was led to the door.

Opening the door she found Bill, stopping him as he began to enter the house, "Hi William, did you need something?"

Taken aback by her formality and the fear he observed in her eyes, he made up an excuse for his visit, and pretended to be on his way. Sitting on the outskirts of their property, Bill heard the sound of a horse approaching…

"Jack," Bill jumped out grabbing Taylor's reins as he trotted by, catching Jack completely off guard.

"What's wrong? Is Elizabeth okay?" He asked frantically.

Bill informed Jack of his and Abigail's concerns… "What are you doing home so early?"

Jack looked stumped, "Funny thing, I got to Harper's Chase, and was told that they didn't know who sent for me or why.

Jack and Bill devised a plan…

Both Mounties approached the house…Jack at the front and Bill to the rear. Jack looked in the window, and observed Elizabeth on the sofa, one of the three men still sitting next to her. Jack could see the look of fear in her eyes, which drove his need to get inside and protect her.

Bill looked through various windows trying to ascertain a location for the men. He observed two men in the master bedroom, going through the dresser looking for valuables. He proceeded to the back door, jiggling the knob; he found the door to be unlocked. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Tap, Tap, Tap…" a noise was heard coming from the front window. The man on the sofa left Elizabeth long enough to go to the window. Seeing nothing he started back toward the sofa.

"Tap, Tap, Tap…" He again heard the noise, and returned to the window. Again seeing nothing, he walked to the door, but turned his attention to Elizabeth…

"Honey, I'll be back as soon as I take care of this nuisance," He said as he drew his weapon, and turned the knob on the front door.

"I hope you're ready Bill," Jack thought to himself.

The man stepped outside, taken completely by surprise as Jack grabbed his arm. The two men began to struggle on the front porch, causing the other two men to check out the disturbance.

Hearing a gunshot out on the front porch, Elizabeth screamed…She knew that Bill was there, but was unaware that Jack had returned. The two men ran out of the bedroom and up the hall. Bill grabbed the last man out of the bedroom, and they began fighting in the hallway.

Elizabeth jumped up and ran behind the sofa, wedging herself as close to the buffet as possible. Reaching in the drawer, she grabbed Bill's gun, which Jack had placed in there that morning. Her hands were shaking as she sat there trying to figure out what was going on. She could hear several voices, and there were multiple scuffles taking place in the front and rear of the house.

Jack managed to knock out the man on the front porch, and came inside, fearing for Elizabeth's safety. As he entered the house, the first man who came out of the bedroom was in the hallway rushing the door. Jack, his gun having been knocked out of his hand during the fight on the porch, was at a clear disadvantage. The man had his gun drawn, and he was prepared to fire. Both men stopped only feet apart, with the man ordering Jack to put his hands up. Jack complied, knowing that Bill was in the house, and not wanting to chance Elizabeth's safety.

Bill and the other man had gone out the back door during their fight. Although he had knocked out the man, the door jammed when it closed behind them, and Bill was unable to gain entry quietly. He started around the house, looking for another mode of entry.

"Well Constable…You returned home sooner than we expected," the man informed Jack.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, seeing Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye crouched down beside the buffet.

The man laughed, "We have plans for your pretty wife, and…well you won't be around, so it doesn't matter if I tell you."

Jack started to walk forward, and the man raised the gun…

"Now Constable, I don't think you would want to do anything stupid, now would you?" The man asked, but not giving Jack a chance to answer. "I suspect you recall Governor General Brittingham and his daughter, Meg?"

Jack thought back to a recent corruption case he had worked on… "What does that have to do with me? He was arrested for violating the law!"

"Let's just say the family isn't very happy with you hurting Miss Meg…" The man added.

Jack was trying to stall, hoping that Bill would be able to help soon. "Well, Miss Meg should be upset with her father, not me. He's the one who broke the law."

The man continued, "Not only did you hurt Miss Meg, but you took a lot of work away from us…work that we were depending on."

"Turn around Constable…Let's take a walk," the man forced Jack to head for the door.

As they reached the door, Jack realized that he had to do something. He spun around, punching the man in the jaw, causing him to take several steps back. Jack started to rush him, but he regained his balance, raised and cocked the gun…

"BANG!" The man fell to the floor. Jack kicked the gun out of his hand. Looking around for Bill, assumng that he was the one who fired the weapon.

Elizabeth stood beside the buffet visibly shaken. Jack ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She stood motionless, her arms hanging by her side.

Jack released the hold he had on her, and took a step back…there he saw the gun in her hand, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth…" He took the gun from her as she fell to her knees; her body trembling, and tears flowing.

Realizing that she had fired the weapon, effectively saving his life, Jack looked into her eyes…they were fixated, and obviously in shock…"Elizabeth, please look at me… Are you alright?"

Bill ran in through the front door with his gun drawn, but quickly realized that all three men were down. "Are you alright Jack? Elizabeth?"

Jack handed Bill the weapon Elizabeth had fired, but never let go of her. "I'm okay…Elizabeth saved my life, but I think she's in shock." Jack led her over to the sofa, and sat down with her, his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly to him.

Bill went out on the porch and handcuffed one of the men to the deck. The man Bill fought was secured to the back porch, and the third man, suffering from a gunshot wound to the leg and hand was handcuffed but remained on the living room floor.

"Jack…your arm…it's bleeding. What happened?" Bill observed the blood covering Jack's shirt.

Jack was more concerned about Elizabeth than the injury to his arm. He hadn't even felt the pain until Bill brought the injury to his attention.

"Jack, what happened? Oh no, you're bleeding," Elizabeth remarked, as she appeared to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She began to unbutton his shirt…

Trying to lighten the mood, Jack smiled and said, "Elizabeth, we aren't alone…"

"Jack don't be silly. I'm just trying to get this shirt off so we can take a look at your arm," she responded.

Bill and Elizabeth looked at Jack's arm, and both observed that it was not a gunshot wound, but where Jack must have been hit with the weapon during the fight on the porch. Elizabeth went to the closet and pulled out the first aid kit, cleaned the wound, and bandaged it for protection.

"Where did you learn to fire a weapon so well?" Jack asked.

"Last week when you were gone for the day, Bill and Abigail took me out to practice. They were worried about me sometimes being out here by myself," Elizabeth informed him.

"Bill?" Jack looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I should have told you, but I just wanted to make sure that if Elizabeth were here alone that she could take care of herself," Bill tried to explain.

"I'm not angry, Bill. I should have done it myself, but I'm grateful that someone taught her," Jack responded. "That was your gun, Bill. It was delivered yesterday, and you weren't around, so I brought it home, and put it in the buffet drawer."

Bill left Jack with Elizabeth, as he went to hook up the wagon to transport the prisoners back to the jail. The men were loaded up on the wagon, and Bill waited out front for Jack.

"Are you okay now Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked deep into Jack's eyes, and as tears spilled down her cheeks, she said, "I thought I had lost you. Then I saw you were wounded, and I was afraid that I had shot you. I'm okay now Jack, especially since I know that I didn't cause your injury."

Jack leaned down softly touching her lips with his, "I love you so much Elizabeth. I'll be back as soon as we get these men secured at the jail."

Elizabeth walked out onto the porch and watched as the wagon turned the corner toward town, and out of sight. She walked inside, and headed to the bedroom. Once in the room, her sanctuary, she began to cry. Looking around the room, she observed her desk drawer opened, and her journal lying on the floor. She realized that the men were looking for money, and other valuables, and most likely didn't even open her journal, but she couldn't help feeling violated just the same. She picked up her journal, and walked to the kitchen. She fixed a cup of hot tea to help steady her nerves. Opening her journal, she began to write down her feelings…  
**"In the midst of fear, search deep within for that invincible spirit; that, I'm stronger than I look spirit; that, I'm planting my feet and refuse to go down without a fight spirit, and that, I will do what is necessary to protect the ones I love spirit. Life will have ups and downs, and how we manage in times of joy and turmoil will speak greatly to our spirit. For anyone can give up, that is easy, but to stand strong in times of trouble, in times where everyone would understand you giving up, that takes true strength, character and spirit." **

She wanted to sit out on the swing, but it was dark, deciding to wait until Jack returned home from town. She cleaned up the mess made in the bedroom, looking through her belongings to make sure that nothing had been taken. She was thankful that Jack had convinced her to store her most valuable and cherished jewelry in a safe deposit box at the bank. Looking around it appeared that the joke was on the three men, as they got nothing of value when they broke in. Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed and began to cry…although they did not take material goods, she felt violated in more ways than one.

Jack walked into the bedroom…Elizabeth was so into her own thoughts that she never looked up. He placed his hand on her shoulder…

"AAAAAaaaHHHHH," Elizabeth screamed, and began slapping at his hands, obviously unaware that it was Jack.

Jack took hold of her arms to keep her from hitting him, "Elizabeth, stop…stop, it's me…"

Elizabeth realized it was Jack… she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on as if her life depended on it…on him!

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" He asked.

She could see it in his eyes…He had a question that he needed to ask, but was deathly afraid of the answer, "I'm fine."

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, getting closer to the information he needed to know.

"Did they hurt me? Yes, they hurt me. In the way Jack is so afraid of?" She thought to herself. She looked at Jack and smiled softly, "No, Jack…they didn't hurt me." She could see the relief in his face, and feel his body relax, thankful that he and Bill had reached her in time. "Jack, would you sit with me on the swing for a while?" She asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," he responded as he took her hand and they walked out to the front porch.

Elizabeth could see several broken railings on the porch, but Jack assured her that he would have then fixed tomorrow.

They sat on the porch, rocking back and forth in the swing. Both of them were exhausted, but neither wanted to give up and sleep. Jack put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat, and felt his warm breath on her neck. She felt so comfortable in his arms…so safe and secure. "Jack…Jack…" she called him several times, but he didn't move.

"Zzzzzzz," Jack was sound asleep and snoring.

Elizabeth stood from the swing, the motion of which caused Jack to stir…

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Let's go to bed Jack," Elizabeth said as she held out her hand to him.

He took her hand and led her into the house, down the hall and into their bedroom. Elizabeth went into the bathroom to change, and came out wearing Jack's dress shirt.

Jack was already in bed, but he pulled the covers back allowing her to slip in beside him.

Elizabeth slid into bed next to him, her back up against his chest; his arm around her waist, making her feel so safe. She closed her eyes, and was quickly sound asleep.

Morning arrived quietly, with no extravagance other than a beautiful sunrise. Jack awoke before her, slipped out of bed, and went into the kitchen to fix her breakfast. When he returned with a tray of food, she was sitting in bed, her head was bowed and she appeared to be praying. Jack stood back as not to interrupt her…  
** "Dear Heavenly Father, I come to you today with a heavy heart, but a thankful spirit. No one, but you, knows what we are capable of in any given situation, and I do believe that you will not place more upon us than we are able to handle… Apparently you have more confidence in me than I do, because I wouldn't have placed these things upon me."**

Elizabeth's eyes were closed, and she laughed softly, but continued her prayer…  
**"Thank you for your love and direction…Leading me here brought me the greatest love I could have ever known, and I am grateful for the spiritual love and guidance you constantly provide to me. Please watch over my loved ones and a special request, Lord… Please take care of Jack and always return him safely home to me. In Jesus' name I pray and for his sake…Amen" **

Jack slowly entered the room and sat the tray down on the side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning, Beautiful!"

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too," he responded as he sat next to her on the bed. "I need to go into town to make arrangements to have the prisoners picked up. Will you be okay here alone? Or would you rather ride into town with me?"

"Jack Thornton…I appreciate your concern, and I love you for it. But I refuse to allow criminals to take away my sense of security in my own home," she remarked emphatically.

Jack was somewhat surprised given the shock she was in last night. "I just worry about you, Elizabeth. I know what happened last night frightened you…You were in shock…" He began to respond.

Elizabeth jumped in, "Jack, what happened last night was horrible, and yes I was scared, but once I realized you were there, I was more afraid for you. Then, when I fired the gun…I could have just as easily struck you with the bullet. Bill and Abigail took me out to practice, but I have never had to fire a weapon when the stakes were so high."

Jack moved the tray of food to the end of the bed, leaned over, and took her in his arms holding her securely. She seemed to melt in his arms, and warmed to his touch… "Keep that thought," he smiled broadly… "I'll be home as soon as I can, and we'll pick up from here, okay?"

Elizabeth pressed her lips to his, not wanting him to leave, but understanding his obligation, "Definitely!"

Jack headed for the door, stopping momentarily to think about what he was leaving. He exhaled sharply and then walked toward the barn to tack up Taylor. Jack didn't want to leave, but he knew that the sooner he got to town, the sooner he could get back home.

Elizabeth laid back in bed, feeling extremely blessed to have been able to wake up in Jack's arms after such a harrowing experience. She went about her day cleaning up the mess made the night before, and attempting to rid her mind of the visual left by the three men. Finishing her chores, Elizabeth sat out on the porch swing with a cup of coffee, waiting for Jack to return.

The day wore on, and she had heard nothing from or about Jack. She went about the afternoon chores, making certain that the animals were cared for. She watched as Rip and Biscuit chased the geese around the pond, neither one willing to enter the water. "You two behave yourselves, and don't run off," she yelled; laughing at herself as she entered the house that she was carrying on a conversation with them.

Jack had been sitting at the jail all day waiting for the detail to arrive to pick up the prisoners. Bill had other work which kept him away for the day, so waiting at the jail was Jack's responsibility. He fiddled with menial tasks in the jail, but his thoughts were of Elizabeth, and what he dreamed was awaiting him upon his return home, "Hooo, it sure is hot in here," Jack thought. As he stepped outside for some fresh air, Jack observed a delivery of fresh flowers being made to the mercantile. He took a walk over, but knew there would never be any flower as beautiful as his Elizabeth!

"Hi Ned… I see you have some beautiful flowers here. I'd like to pick up some for Elizabeth. Oh, that's beautiful," Jack's eyes were fixated on a new item in a case on the counter. He walked out of the mercantile with a bouquet of wildflowers, and a surprise that he put in his pocket. Jack walked back to the jail, arriving as the detail rode up for the prisoners.

Once the prisoners were gone, Jack rushed to finish up his last minute paperwork, and headed for home.

Elizabeth was busy fixing their dinner which consisted of a roast, potatoes, and carrots. She was so pleased with herself, because the roast appeared to be perfectly cooked… "Well, maybe not perfect, but it isn't burned," she thought to herself. It was hot in the kitchen, so she stepped out onto the front porch for some fresh air. She took her journal with her, wanting to write about the feelings that she had recently released from her mind…  
** "Anger and fear can be all consuming; it can direct your decisions, and rule your life. The one you are angry with controls you, takes over your thoughts, and takes away your dreams. No one should ever be given that power over you. Standing firm in your resolve proves to you and others that you are a survivor. Each negative which occurs in our life leaves a crack in our soul. However, that certainly does not mean that we are broken. On the contrary…It simply means that we have been put to the test, and we have survived." **

The sun was setting, and Elizabeth was getting worried about Jack. She sat her journal down, and leaned her head back, enjoying the calm warm breezes that were typical of the evenings in Coal Valley.

Jack rode passed the house, heading for the barn…

"Jack…" Elizabeth yelled out as he passed by.

Jack halted Taylor, turned around and walked back to the porch. The smile on both of their faces outwardly showed what each felt in their hearts.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I didn't see you there," Jack responded.

"I know that Taylor may be tired, but do you think he would mind pulling the wagon for us this evening?" Elizabeth asked.

Initially Jack's thought was that he just wanted to remain at home, "I guess he wouldn't mind…Where are we going?"

With raised eyebrows, Elizabeth smiled, "Well Constable, I would assume that you are well aware of beautiful, quiet, and private places in this town?"

"Private…she said private," he thought to himself, and a broad smile came over his face. "I'll hitch up the wagon."

Elizabeth went inside and packed up the dinner. She added some extra fruit on the chance that the roast was no good. She went back to the bedroom, changed her clothes, and gathered several lanterns, blankets and a few candles, looking to provide some much desired, but not really needed, romantic ambiance. She carried everything out on the front porch and waited for him to return.

Jack pulled the wagon around to the front of the house, jumped down, and loaded everything in the back, helped Elizabeth to her seat, and then they were off.

"Where are we going Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's actually close by… a place I came across while doing my rounds shortly after I arrived in Coal Valley. It's not our place, our home, but it is beautiful, peaceful, and private," Jack responded.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his and sat quietly as he weaved the wagon through the twists and turns of a narrow road and down to a stream that she never even knew existed. Private…It was most definitely private!

Jack helped her down from the wagon, and he gathered what he could carry. Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his, and helped by carrying the blankets. She spread a blanket out by the stream, and proceeded to unpack the picnic basket. Jack started a fire, lit the lanterns and candles, and placed them about the area.

He presented her with the bouquet of wildflowers, placing them in a container and adding some spring water. They sat down on the blanket and listened as the water rushed downstream.

Although Elizabeth unpacked the picnic basket, neither one was very hungry for food. Jack opened the bottle of wine, and poured two glasses. They sipped wine and nibbled on cheese and grapes. Both wanted to get passed what happened last night…Jack could, but he was not so certain about Elizabeth. She was quiet…Too quiet! He wanted her, to simply hold her, and make her demons disappear. But he would wait patiently, never rush her; and above all, he wanted her to feel safe.

It was dark, but the area was softly lit by the fire, lanterns, candles, and the beautiful moon. Embraced by the warmth of the fire, Elizabeth's mood softened. She moved over closer to Jack, telling him with her eyes that she was fine.

Jack smiled, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. His finger trailed down her cheek to her lips, outlining the shape of her mouth. Her skin was incredibly soft; the sweet scent of her perfume, and the amazing aroma from her hair made his pulse quicken, and his breath deepen.

They leaned in, their lips were only inches apart…

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt the pounding anticipation too much to deny, and she reached over and pulled him to her, their soft lips touching, scattering her senses. Elizabeth leaned back, taking in the beauty of their surroundings…

Jack's hand slid behind her head as he tenderly met her lips with his, driving out the anger and fear that had been felt just one night before. He gently began to unbutton her dress, pulling the material away from her skin as his lips met her shoulders, and his fingers softly rubbed up and down her arms. Her hips rose slightly as he slid her dress down her legs. He was surprised, but pleased to see that she was without a corset or bloomers. Jack straddled her hips, her hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt, peeling it away from his shoulders. His body was pressed firmly to hers, and their hearts were beating out the same frantic rhythm.

Elizabeth's fingertips tickled his skin as they moved from his chest down to his waist. "Mmm," she could hear his soft moans. Looking deep into his eyes, neither one wavered…It was as if each could see into the deepest parts of the other's soul, and it felt like home. Her hands unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and slid them down his legs.

Soothed by his embrace, Elizabeth's body melted into his. He lowered his mouth to hers, a kiss so passionate that the warmth spread through both of them. They were consumed by a rush of sensations so powerful that it could not be contained…holding on to each other as if the world would dissolve if they let go. They collapsed into each other's arms…a flood of emotions consuming them. Jack covered them with a blanket, as they lay there feeling the love that had been so freely given, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Hours later they awoke…

Jack leaned over to find his pants; looking in the pocket he pulled out a box, and presented it to Elizabeth.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it to find out," he responded.

Elizabeth opened the box, and inside was a beautiful silver puffed heart pendant. "Oh Jack, this is beautiful.

Jack leaned over and gently kissed her lips, "It's a puffed heart because mine swells more and more each day because of my love for you."

"I love it…Thank you for thinking of me…" Elizabeth softly brushed his cheek.

"Elizabeth, I'm always thinking of you…" Jack spoke softly; gaining her attention… the feelings contained in his heart so evident in his face… "When I say I love you, I don't say it out of habit, or a feeling of obligation. I say it to let you know how important you are to me, and that you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

Elizabeth reached over and gently wiped away a lone tear that slipped from his eye. "I love you with everything I am, or will ever hope to be. You encourage me when I've lost hope, and share your strength when I have none. Your arms hold me when I am at my best, but also hug me tightly in my worst of times. Jack Thornton, it's in your arms that I have found my home."

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59-SurpriseWe're Going Camping

Chapter 59- Surprise…We're Going Camping

It was early morning; the sun was barely awake, as it cautiously peeked through the window. Elizabeth was on her second cup of coffee, sitting on the porch enjoying the quiet and the cool breeze. She sat her coffee cup down on the table, opened up her journal and began to write…  
** "We all seek peace…Peace in the World, peace in our community, and peace within our own hearts. Although, as individuals, we have little control over the first two, peace within our hearts can be just as challenging to obtain. Often we seek quiet and a gentle understanding of our personal trials and tribulations, assuming that we have come to a peaceful resolution, only to have it dismantled before our eyes. You see, peace does not mean being in a place with no noise, conflict, troubles or hard work, but to be in the midst of those things and still be able to find a sense of calm within your own heart. As the Bible says, "Seek and ye shall find;" just know that your journey to self discovery will not be an easy one, but well worth the adventure you take to get there." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, and her eyes, inhaled slowly, enjoying the scent of the wildflowers scattered about, as well as the roses that Jack had planted for her.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jack whispered as he bent down and gently covered her lips with his. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I've only been up for a little while, Jack. I just came out to enjoy the peace and quiet," she responded.

With a frown on his face, Jack asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

"No Jack," Elizabeth assured him, as she reached over and took his hand in hers. "I love being with you…whether we're doing something, or just sitting quietly. I always love your company."

Jack raised her hand to his lips, "I have a surprise for you…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well," Jack started to explain… "It's Saturday, and Bill is covering everything at the jail through tomorrow."

"Okay, so that means what exactly?" Elizabeth seemed a bit confused.

"I have everything covered, Elizabeth. Gabe will come out and take care of the animals, I don't have to worry about work, and we can get away for the weekend…Just the two of us," Jack said, as he watched her expression move from one of confusion to excitement.

"Where…where are we going, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "Are we going back to Toronto where we spent our honeymoon?"

"Uh, no…Camping…We're going camping," After seeing that Elizabeth was hoping that he was taking her back to Toronto, he was hesitant to tell her where they were actually going…He hated to disappoint her!

Elizabeth jumped up from her rocking chair, "Oh Jack, that's wonderful…Peace and quiet, getting away from everything and best of all…time alone with you! When do we leave?" She asked.

"I packed the wagon last night. All you need to do is gather your clothes and anything special you want to bring," Jack knew that one thing she never traveled without was her journal.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, her arms moving up to his muscular shoulders pulling him into a deeper embrace. "I love you, Jack Thornton," she surprised him with her enthusiasm.

As they separated slightly, Jack leaned in; his lips capturing hers tenderly...the soft moan from Elizabeth brought about a deepening of emotion. His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer, as if that were even possible.

"We don't have to leave right now…" Jack stated, with raised eyebrows and a pleading tone in his voice.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and headed for the front door. Before they stepped inside, Jack caught a glimpse of Gabe coming around the corner, heading down the lane to their house.

"Oh, I forgot…Gabe was coming by this morning so I could go over the barn chores with him," Jack said, looking as though the wind had been taken from his sail.

Elizabeth kissed him tenderly on the cheek, and walked inside, "I'll go pack up my things."

"Good morning Mountie Jack," Gabe yelled as he approached…unaware of what he had interrupted.

"Good morning, Gabe. You sure got an early start…" Jack replied.

Gabe stepped up on the porch, "Ma, told me that you would probably want to get an early start this morning, and I didn't want you sitting around waiting on me."

"No worries, Gabe…We could have found something to occupy our time," Jack said as he exhaled hard, knowing what he was missing, and she was just a short distance away from him. "Well, since you're here, let's go out to the barn and I'll show you the animals and explain the chores."

Jack and Gabe walked out to the barn…they fed the animals, turning them out into their respective paddocks after breakfast. Jack answered Gabe's questions about the job ahead, and advised him that they would be home on Sunday afternoon. Gabe was excited to have a job to go to, and wanted to prove to Jack that he could be trusted to do as expected. As Gabe walked out of the barn, Jack handed him $5.00…

"I appreciate you taking care of things, Gabe," Jack said, noticing the smile on Gabe's face. "I feel a lot better knowing that my home and the animals are in such capable hands."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Mountie Jack. I will make sure that everything is taken care of while you're gone," Gabe assured Jack as he headed back down the lane and around the corner.

Jack went inside, and found Elizabeth putting the last few items in her bag…

"I'm ready to go, Jack," Elizabeth called out as she attempted to pick up her bag. "Hmmm, I think I may have packed too much."

"Don't you always," Jack interjected with a laugh.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, giving Jack the "be nice" look of hers. "I never know what the weather is going to be like, so I have to plan for everything."

"Apparently you have," Jack said as he took the bag away from Elizabeth.

They stepped outside and loaded the remainder of their items in the wagon, locked up the house, and headed down the lane.

"Okay Jack, where are we going?" She asked, sounding like a small child asking about her presents at Christmas. "Please, Jack…Tell me. You know I hate surprises," she continued to pester him.

Jack refused to answer, but it didn't matter anyway… Once they turn down the winding path, she knew exactly where they were headed.

"We're going to the clearing with the stream… Our private getaway?" She asked, but truly already knew the answer.

Jack turned to her and smiled. "We didn't want to leave here the last time, but we didn't bring anything for camping. This time it will be just us, the fish, the coyotes, bears and bobcats…"

"Pardon me… Did you say coyotes, bears and bobcats?" She asked, suddenly feeling nervous…her eyes darting from side to side, expecting a bear to jump out at any moment.

Jack started laughing, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. There are fish, but I've never seen anything else,"

They pulled up to a large clearing close to the stream, which feeds into a lake a short distance away. Jack unloaded the wagon, and started to set up the tent.

Elizabeth felt somewhat useless, deciding that she was quite capable of raising the tent. "Jack, why don't you go and catch us something for dinner, and I will put up the tent."

Jack sat down the tent poles and smiled… "Are you sure? Have you ever put a tent up before? I mean, I don't picture you having much of an opportunity to camp in Hamilton."

Elizabeth, feeling challenged, stood firm… "Jack, it's not that hard to do," she stated confidently… "I read a book on it once," she thought to herself!

Jack gathered the fishing gear and kissed her goodbye before heading upstream where the water fed into the lake. "Be careful. If you have any trouble, I'll put it up when I get back," Jack laughed softly as he left camp.

"Hmm," Elizabeth exhaled sharply, "He doesn't think I can do it… Well, we will just show him!" Elizabeth said with a sound of determination in her voice. She then stopped, "We…who's we? I can't believe I'm not only talking to myself, but answering as well." Elizabeth gathered the tent stakes, hammer, and tent covering and started setting it up. She was doing quite well setting everything out, and in her mind she knew exactly how it should look. She stood back after hammering in all the stakes and attaching the tent covering… "Why is it flat?" She thought to herself; quickly realizing that she had not inserted the poles in the middle. She grabbed the poles and opened the front of the tent, stepping inside, where she set the poles down the middle of the tent. She stepped back outside, and was rather please with herself, as the sight before her was of a perfectly constructed tent!

She stepped down to the stream to sit, think and await Jack's return. She pulled out her journal, feeling quite accomplished, she began to write…  
** "From the time we are young children, we are encouraged to try new tasks; success being gauged more by our determination than by the actual triumph. No one is good at everything, but everyone is good at something. Seek to find your talents, but don't be discouraged by any failures which may occur along the way. Most importantly, don't judge your own worth by the accomplishments of the person beside you…After all, a songbird does not think of competing with the bird beside it; it just sings!"**

Elizabeth continued to sit by the stream, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She closed her eyes and did not hear Jack approach from behind her.

"WOW, she actually did it…" Jack said softly.

Hearing his voice, Elizabeth turned around to face him, "So, you really didn't think I could do it?"

Jack walked over and gently pressed his lips to hers, "I had no doubt you could…I just didn't think you had much experience with camping in Hamilton, and I'm a bit surprised that you got it done so quickly." Jack showed her that he had also been successful, catching several trout. "Would you like to take a walk before dinner?" He asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I would love to," she responded.

They walked hand in hand along the stream bank, stopping several times along the way to share intimate gazes and tender kisses.

Walking back toward their campsite, Jack surprised her when he asked, "Elizabeth, how do you feel about children?"

"That's an odd question, Jack…I love children, but you knew that," she responded.

"I mean, how do you feel about us having children?" He clarified his prior question.

Elizabeth stopped walking, and turned slightly toward Jack, "Are you ready to have a child with me, Jack? Is that what these questions are about?"

Jack took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, "I know we've discussed children before, but never a timeframe for having them. I envision a beautiful little girl who looks just like you…"

"Or a little boy who is just as handsome, and kind as his father," she quickly replied. "I thought we had said that when it happened we would feel blessed, but no pressure," Elizabeth was suddenly feeling down, like Jack was no longer happy with their life as it was.

Jack could see a hint of sadness come over her, "Why so sad, Elizabeth?"

"I thought we were happy just the two of us, Jack! I know I am…was," she replied.

"Oh no, Elizabeth…I could never be happier. I love you so much, and the times we are together are better than anything I could have ever imagined. This has nothing to do with that…I was just wondering," he assured her.

"Wait, is this because of the telegram you got recently congratulating Constable Markham and his wife on their new addition?" She asked, feeling a bit better about the reasoning for his inquiry.

"I guess it made me think about it. Would you be happy if you became pregnant, or do you want to wait longer?" He asked.

Elizabeth kissed his lips before saying, "Jack, I will feel truly blessed, and happier than any woman has a right to be when I become pregnant with your child."

Jack took her in his arms, his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him…Her arm around his shoulders, pulling him equally as close, one hand behind his head, her fingers trailing through his hair. Their lips touched; a feeling of warmth sweeping throughout their bodies, and their soft moans inferring that there was definitely more to come.

"Jack, until we have a child will I be enough for you?" She asked, vacillating between a smile and concern for his answer.

It was now dusk, Jack led her back to their campsite, and they sat down together by the water… "Elizabeth, I will hold your hand when we walk, but hold you tighter when you fall; I'll love you when you smile, but I'll love you more when you're sad and shed a tear, so you'll know that you never have to go through life, good or bad, alone. I love you more than anything, but love is not love unless you return it completely, and know that I do that every day…But Elizabeth, if our life continues to be just us I will be a happy and blessed man."

Jack placed his hand behind Elizabeth's head leaning her back until she gently touched the blanket. He could see the bluest ocean in her eyes; smell the aromatic flowers growing wildly about, feel her breath on his skin, as he also heard it quicken in her excitement, and felt the softness of her lips as they eventually touched his. His body pressed so firmly to hers; their lips were only inches apart, as he teased her…leaning down to gently nibble her lip, only to pull away slightly as her lips rose, attempting to meet his soundly. Jack closed his eyes, having no difficulty seeing her with his mind, inhaling deeply to smell the sweet scent of her perfume, and feeling her warm breath on his skin. She never failed to stir his blood, and as his lips met hers, a perfectly contoured match, the passion lit a fire that began to consume them. One kiss, then another, and then another…

Jack straddled her as he began to unbutton her dress, his lips sweeping across her shoulders as the material slipped down her arms. He rose slightly, as the dress was pulled down her legs and away from their bodies. Elizabeth began to unbuckle Jack's belt as he struggled with the buttons to his shirt. He released the first two buttons, but the remaining four were uncooperative. He struggled with his shirt, just as his desire for her was beginning to control him. He took the top of his shirt in each hand and pulled, popping each of the buttons which contained him, removing his shirt in haste.

Although it wasn't cold, Jack had not yet built a fire, and with the sun setting, it was a bit chilly. He jumped up and retrieved another blanket, returning to her quickly. He covered her with the blanket, as she removed the remainder of her undergarments. Jack slipped under the covers, lying beside Elizabeth, propped up on his elbow. His arm slipped around her, finding the small of her back and he pulled her as close to him as space would allow. They felt so comfortable with each other in their most intimate of moments, and this evening was no different. Their love was expressed, each to the other completely and without hesitation.

They lay back in each other's arms…

"Elizabeth, I love you so much…I…I just want to give you everything… You deserve the moon and the stars," Jack spoke to her in a hushed tone, his respiration still rapid.

"Jack, I don't need you to give me the moon and the stars. What I do need is for you to promise to lay here and watch them with me," She responded, kissing his cheek before laying back to view everything the sky had to offer.

They laid there discussing their plans for the future. They discussed children, and although they both wanted them, they decided that those blessings would come in God's timeframe, not theirs.

Elizabeth dosed off, and Jack let her sleep as he went about preparing the trout for dinner. The wonderful smell awakened Elizabeth, who quickly got dressed, and joined Jack by the fire. Following dinner, they continued to enjoy the sound of the stream flowing passed them, as well as the stars twinkling in the sky.

"Are you ready for bed?" Jack asked, as he held out his hand to Elizabeth. He put the fire out, and they walked arm in arm toward the tent. "I am very impressed at the wonderful job you did with the tent Elizabeth."

Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder as he opened the side of the tent and they stepped inside. They stretched out in sleeping bags which they opened together, allowing them to lay side by side.

Jack stretched his legs out, hitting the middle pole, causing the tent to collapse around them. Jack rolled over on top of Elizabeth, not certain what would be falling on them.

"AAAaaaHHH," Elizabeth screamed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y…Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Um, well it looked good…and we are covered in case of rain," Jack broke out in laughter, hoping to ease Elizabeth's embarrassment. He held his arms out, pushing the tent material away from their faces.

Hearing Jack laugh, she began to giggle. She accepted the fact that, alone, she was not an outdoorsy type, but was willing to try in order to spend time with him.

Jack crawled out of the tent, and helped Elizabeth outside and to her feet. They stood looking at the crumpled tent before them. The good laugh they shared between them tore away her feelings of inferiority. "I can fix the tent if you want to sleep inside," he offered.

"Actually Jack," she responded, "I would love to sleep out under the stars if that's okay."

"That's more than okay," Jack said as he took her hand and led her over to their blankets by the water. They slid under the covers…Jack lying on his back with Elizabeth snuggled up against his side, her head resting on his chest. Jack's right arm was under Elizabeth's head, and his left hand pointing to the sky, "Look at the stars…they shine for you!" Jack leaned over and captured her lips with his, "I love you Mrs. Thornton!"

Elizabeth enjoyed listening to Jack's heart beat, as her fingers drew circles around his chest, "I love you too, Mr. Thornton!"

There they fell asleep, enjoying a peaceful night consumed by dreams of the other.

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of the stream flowing passed, and songbirds providing a beautiful melody. She carefully slipped out from their makeshift bed, taking a seat on a log by the water to capture her thoughts in her journal…  
** "Always trust in yourself…in your abilities, in your love, and in your fears. Trust yourself to know when you can stand alone; smart enough to know when you need help, and confident enough in your own abilities to ask for help. As for your fears, you must realize that they only cripple you if you allow them to. Always remember that a bird never worries about the branch beneath it breaking, because its trust is not in the branch but in its own wings. Above all, believe in yourself, and know that we all have the ability to soar to the greatest of heights!"**

"Did you sleep well," Jack asked as he walked up behind her, sweeping her hair off of her neck, tickling her with his lips.

"I always sleep well when I'm with you, Jack." She responded.

They enjoyed their last day fishing, hiking, and simply being together. Neither of them wanted to go home, but they knew that the closeness they had shared was just as available to them in their own home.

To be continued...


	60. Chapter 60- Please Come Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Jack and Elizabeth are a married couple, who have been apart for a while. Warning… there may or may not be steaminess in the story… Oh, who am I kidding…? THERE IS!  
**

Chapter 60- Please Come Home

"Mrs. Thornton," Rosaleen called out, "When will Mountie Jack be back?"

Elizabeth was trying to keep the children on their lessons, but Jack's name kept coming into their conversations. He had been gone for three weeks, and she hadn't heard anything from him. She was worried, but felt that someone would have notified her if anything was wrong. She decided that it would be best to satisfy the children by answering their questions, and then they could return to their work. "Mountie Jack will be home any day now," she said out loud, hoping to herself that "any day" was today!

The school day was over, and the children were packing up their belongings for the weekend. Elizabeth stood at the schoolhouse door wishing the children a wonderful weekend as they each headed down the steps toward home. Elizabeth turned around, and headed for her desk to gather her belongings when she saw Gem sitting at her desk crying…

Elizabeth walked over and sat beside her, "Gem, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Mountie Jack…He's been gone so long. Aren't you worried?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Anytime you love someone you always worry about them," she responded. "What has brought about your concern? Is it really Mountie Jack, or are you worried about Wyatt?"

"Well," Gem started to speak as she lowered her head, her eyes fixed on the floor, "I love him Mrs. Thornton, and I worry about him all the time. I have only heard from him a few times since he left for school."

Elizabeth squatted in front of Gem, encouraging eye contact, "I'm going to tell you something that is extremely important, but unfortunately difficult to accomplish…"

Gem looked up; tears were slipping down her cheeks, and she was hoping that Elizabeth could provide her with words of wisdom…

Elizabeth gently wiped away her tears, and said, "We worry about our loved ones, that's natural, and our concern is increased when they are away from us. No one knows what the future will bring, and filling our heads with worries, serves no useful purpose… it only takes up the space we have for our dreams. You must remember to always keep the lines of communication open. Each of you must realize the importance of your relationship for it to flourish. I'm certain that he is very busy with his studies, but you must continually remind him that you are here; you support him, and look forward to the time when he will return home. I suspect that you and Wyatt will have a long and happy life."

Gem hugged Elizabeth, and then stood up and headed for the door. Stopping a few feet away, Gem turned around and said, "Mrs. Thornton…Thank you! Mountie Jack is lucky to have you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't I know it," she thought. She walked over to her desk, and sat down. She missed Jack so much. She thought back to their last intimate time together…It had been three weeks ago, and was becoming just a memory. "I wish he was home," she thought. Suddenly feeling a bit sad, she pulled out her journal, and began to write…  
** "Emotions come and go as we ease through life and circumstance. We are thrilled by feelings of elation, but drop quickly into darkness when we become sad. Loving someone so deeply that you feel your life has little meaning without them casts you adrift in a sea of worry, totally out of control, and lacking direction. Remember that although sadness is an acceptable emotion, dwelling there indefinitely does nothing but darken your heart and deaden your soul. We all must realize that we are the keepers of our own destiny, and as such we must not depend on others solely for our happiness. Understand that what is meant to be will be, and acceptance of what we have no control over will allow us to open up and enjoy what is offered."**

Elizabeth grabbed her basket from her desk, stood from her chair, and headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she felt it turning on its own, and before she knew it, the door flew open, knocking her out of the way.

Jack ran through the door, eager to see Elizabeth, but not realizing that he had knocked her against the wall in his enthusiasm to get inside… "Elizabeth, are you here?" He called out.

"Jack," she exclaimed, dropping her basket and running into his arms.

His lips captured hers, returning their memories to their last time together…their hearts racing, the warmth flowing completely through them, and their desire to get home overpowering them both. Jack grabbed her hand and they rushed out the door.

They reached their home, Jack tied Taylor to the post outside, and swept up Elizabeth in his arms as they burst through the front door…

"Jack, slow down…We have all night!" She said as he gently put her down, grabbing at her clothes, trying to help her remove them as they headed for the bedroom.

"Elizabeth, I have missed you," he said breathlessly. His desire for her overpowering every prior thought in his head. He was backing her toward the bed, his hands were touching her body; his fingers moving gently as they brought about chills to her skin, and her lips were so soft and inviting, asking him for more. "I want you Elizabeth… I need you," he managed to get the words out, as she fell back on the bed.

Elizabeth lay back as she watched him undressing…quickly. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it beside him on the floor. She was in awe…the muscles of his biceps and shoulders rippled as the sun shone brightly through the window. He was in such perfect physical condition; his skin wrapped tightly around his rippling muscles. She couldn't help but stare…she couldn't help but want him as much as he wanted her. She sat up on the side of the bed, their eyes met, refusing to look away. She smiled at his devilish grin, as he watched her unbuckle his belt, and unzip his trousers.

As she gently tugged his trousers over his hips, he could feel his skin, a warm tingling sensation, traveling throughout his body. Her hands began massaging his legs; she found his muscles, so tight and unyielding. She stood, and started walking to the bathroom to change out of her clothes…

Jack took her arm and turned her around to face him, "Let me do it," he said as he began to unbutton her blouse. As each button was opened, he gently pulled the material further away from her body. He pulled her blouse completely away, and then began to remove her skirt; his hands feeling her hips as the skirt fell down her legs. He inhaled sharply, what a vision she was… "No corset?" He asked, but obviously pleased. There she stood in a lavender satin camisole and matching bottoms that to him looked like short pants…very short pants. "Elizabeth… You…You…Oh my, you are beautiful," he barely managed to let the words escape his lips.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked as she turned around in front of him so he could see everything. "This is supposed to be the new thing in women's wear. It's called a camisole and panties. Julie sent me several sets, it's so light and airy…much more comfortable than my corset and bloomers," she continued to explain having no idea that Jack was too busy looking to hear a word she said. "Although, I have to admit that I think my legs will get cold in the winter."

Jack reached out, his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer to him. He covered her lips with his, needing to stop her from talking. He loved her voice, but right now, at this moment he was more interested in her body. "I...You, Oh my Lord, Elizabeth what you do to me," his words barely audible, and his respiration was obviously more rapid. He was very pleased to find that the only thing between him and her bare skin was the thin silky undergarments that he knew he would be dreaming of long after they fell to the floor. His fingertips slid under the thin strap of her camisole, as he slipped it down her shoulder, his tongue gliding along the skin of her neck, reaching up slightly gently nibbling on the lobe of her ear. Hearing her moan softly brought about an increase in his intensity, as he slipped the camisole and then the panties down her legs.

Jack gently pushed Elizabeth back onto the bed; his body was pressed hard against hers. Her skin felt so alive with his touch, and the warmth of his kiss echoed through her lips. He rolled her over; her legs were straddling his hips, as his gaze never left hers. She could see in his eyes, and feel in his body just how much he wanted her, and she knew without a doubt that the feeling was mutual.

Their hearts and bodies were giving and receiving of the love that they each felt so deeply for the other. Both of them knowing and understanding that this…they…were meant to be…

Elizabeth lay quietly, her eyes closed, her body tingling all the way down to her curled toes. She rested her head on his chest and felt his arms around her, which always made her feel so safe. The sensation of his lips kissing the top of her head sent a shiver down her spine, and he held her tighter. She loved him so much, but couldn't help but worry if they would always be this happy.

Both of them fell asleep, missing dinner, and unfortunately neglecting to care for the barn chores. Several hours passed, when Elizabeth awoke to the soft sound of Jack snoring. She slipped out of bed, put on her robe, and slippers and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Looking out the window, the full moon lit up the property, and she observed the animals still in their paddocks. She felt so bad, never meaning to neglect the animals that depended on them. She put some water on the stove for tea, and headed out the back door, allowing Jack to sleep. Earlier that morning, she had prepared the stalls for the animals, and simply had to turn them in…first Lizzie and Jack Jr., then Gabby, and finally Butterscotch. Realizing that Taylor's stall was empty, she dumped his food, threw hay in the rack, and filled his bucket full of water. She dumped feed in for the chickens as she walked to the front of the house, untied Taylor from the post and walked back to the barn. She struggled with Taylor's saddle, eventually managing to remove it, and slipped his bridle off as she closed the stall door behind him. She closed the barn door as she headed back to the house.

Elizabeth was hungry, but not interested in attempting a full meal. Jack was asleep, and apparently not interested in food, so she sliced up an apple, grabbed her cup of tea, a blanket, her journal and went out to the pond to reflect on her life. She opened her journal, and as tears began to slip down her cheeks, she started to write…  
**"One of the best feelings in the world is realizing that your existence and absence are important to someone. They place your feelings and happiness above their own, and want nothing more that to know that you feel fulfilled, content, and above all…Loved! To be that important to someone, so important that they will reignite the flame inside you when you've lost your spark; so important that they bring the sun into your life when all you saw before were clouds, and so important that they inspire you to do better than you ever dreamed possible, is like taking the darkness out of your life. However, even darkness serves a useful purpose… For even stars are unable to shine without it!" **

She closed her journal, laid back and observed the beautiful stars in the sky. She closed her eyes and began thinking of herself as being a piece of the universe, albeit small, but important nonetheless, and she smiled.

"What are you smiling about," she was startled by a voice standing over her.

"Jack, why did you sneak up on me?" She admonished him.

"I'm sorry, I called out to you several times, but I guess you didn't hear me," Jack explained as he sat down beside her. He put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him.

They continued to sit in silence, eventually lying down, her back pressed securely against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. Elizabeth took his hand in hers and pulled it up to her lips, ultimately securing it at her chest…her heart beating so strongly that each beat resounded back to him. He swept the locks of her hair away from her neck and he kissed her softly, eventually falling asleep together where they remained for the rest of the night.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning feeling the tug on her robe. Jolting awake she yelled, "What are you doing, Jack? I mean, if you want to be with me, you could take the time to wake me up gently, please." She was a bit angry with him as she went to stand up, realizing that her robe had come apart, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Jack scooted back, holding his hands up, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I was only trying to cover you up. Your robe had come undone, and I was just trying to close it for you."

Elizabeth felt horrible for accusing him. She stood up and pulled her robe closed, tying the belt tightly around her waist, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I know that you would never just have your way with me." She lowered her head, not wanting Jack to see her embarrassment.

Jack placed a finger under her chin, slightly lifting her lips to meet his, and he kissed her gently, "Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth looked up at him…

"For food," he quickly added.

"Yes, I would…I'm starving!" Elizabeth responded.

Jack bent down and grabbed the blanket and journal, held out his hand for hers and they walked inside. They enjoyed a delicious breakfast prepared by both of them, before he dressed and went to the barn to take care of the animals.

Elizabeth enjoyed a second cup of coffee, as she closed her eyes and thought about their wonderful night together.

Jack came back inside, and brushed her lips with his, "Thank you for taking care of the animals last night. I'm sorry that I fell asleep after we…"

Elizabeth smiled, knowing he was going to say after they had "made love."

Jack took her hand and led her to the front door. As he stepped outside, he said, "I don't know how to tell you this but I have to go away again, and I don't know how long I'll be gone.

Elizabeth felt her heart sink, and she had trouble catching her breath. "Why, Jack…I…I…Why?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, even as she was pushing to get away from him. "Stop Elizabeth, I'll be back before you know it, but it is something that I have to do."

Although he did not say so, she assumed that he had been ordered on this case, and was unable to turn it down. She hugged him, but then turned away so he would not see her crying. She hated to see him leave, and this time was no different.

Jack knew that she was upset, but he didn't have the words to ease her pain and calm her fears. He kissed her one last time before heading away from the house and toward town.

She watched him ride away and stood on the porch until he was out of sight. She didn't want to take the chance of turning away in case he changed his mind and returned to her. Realizing that he was gone, and she had no idea for how long, she walked inside, sat on the sofa…realizing that she was alone with her thoughts. The longer she sat, the angrier she became… "He knew he was leaving again, and chose not to tell me," she said out loud, as if someone else were there to hear her.

Elizabeth knew that Jack was a very respectable man, and as a Mountie there were none better…in skills or integrity. She realized that she married Jack knowing that there would be times when he had to be away; she did understand that, but for him to be gone for weeks and return for only one night before leaving again was something she hadn't expected.

She decided to go to the café for dinner. She wanted to be with her friends, hoping that would ease her loneliness.

She walked into the café, and saw Bill and Abigail sitting at a table. Bill asked Elizabeth to join them, and she sat down. They both could tell that she was sad, and did what they could to cheer her up.

Then Bill opened his mouth, and did what many men do…stuck his foot inside… "I guess you're sad that Jack is leaving again. I'm sure that he will be fine, but I have to say that I was surprised that he volunteered for this assignment."

"Volunteered?" She asked. "I wasn't aware that he volunteered."

Bill looked to Abigail, and they both looked at Elizabeth…

"He's still at the jail, Elizabeth. He was waiting…" Bill began to say, but as soon as Elizabeth learned that he was at the jail, she jumped up and headed out the door.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out.

Jack walked out of the back room, her presence completely taking him by surprise. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Jack Thornton, why did you volunteer for this assignment?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Elizabeth, I…" He tried to answer.

"Don't lie to me Jack. To my knowledge, you have never lied to me before…Don't start now," Elizabeth responded.

Jack took her hand, but she pulled it away. "Elizabeth, I'm needed there…" he responded, hoping to make her understand his need to help.

"I don't know what the problem is, Jack, but you're needed here…I need you here," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm waiting on a detail to come through town, and I will be leaving with them," Jack told her what he could, but never as much as she wanted to know. As he tried to explain his need to go, the detail rode into town, and Jack had to leave. He tried to kiss her goodbye, but she turned away.

Watching him as he walked to the door, Elizabeth sounded disheartened, "Jack, you weren't ordered to go, you've chosen to go; you've chosen to leave me…Don't be surprised if I'm not here when you get back in town."

"Elizabeth, you don't mean that," Jack remarked, obviously concerned by her ultimatum.

"Be careful, Jack…" Elizabeth said as she walked passed him and out the door.

He stepped outside, and as he mounted his horse, his eyes maintained contact with Elizabeth…watching as she walked toward home.

Elizabeth walked in the house and fell to the floor…"Volunteered? He volunteered? I know other people need him, but shouldn't his family…Me, come first? Especially, since he didn't have to go!" She pulled herself up from the floor, found her journal, and began to write…  
**"You can love someone, and trust them with your life…but when they test you, expecting blind devotion, there will come a time when you will stand on a line between how much more you can take, and throwing in the towel. Only you can decide which side of the line you will choose. Giving your heart to another person means trusting them completely with everything you are and hope to be. But realize that disappointment is always possible; you need be discriminating in your trust of others…After all, the devil was once an angel!"**

Two weeks passed and she had heard nothing from Jack. She had made several trips to the jail, trying to obtain information from Bill, but he wouldn't budge. Elizabeth was tired of waiting; she could accept Jack's decision to help if he had only been honest with her about his reasons. She made one last attempt to obtain information from Bill.

"Hi Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Bill asked, obviously concerned by the suitcase she was carrying.

"Bill, I have heard nothing from Jack, and I'm tired of waiting," she responded.

Assuming that Elizabeth was leaving Jack, Bill said, "Elizabeth please don't leave; Jack loves you, and he'll be devastated if, I mean when he comes back and finds out that you're gone."

Elizabeth sat her suitcase down, "Bill, I have to admit that I was thinking about leaving Jack, but I'm not…I'm going to find him. It's been over two weeks, and I haven't heard anything. I'm trying to be a good Mounties' wife, but I'm scared Bill."

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"I found a paper at home, and there were several references to Sebastian's Ridge, so I'll start there," she responded.

"Elizabeth, Constable Flanagan will be here through the weekend. I'll take you," Bill advised.

"When can we leave?" She asked.

"Well, it looks like you're ready, so let me get a wagon, and we'll head out," he responded.

While Bill made arrangements for a wagon, Elizabeth met with Cat Montgomery, and asked for Gabe's help in caring for her animals and home while she was gone. That was one worry that was taken off of her mind, allowing her to concentrate completely on Jack.

They traveled most of the day, and were close to Sebastian's Ridge, when they observed a Mountie detail on the outskirts of town blocking the road.

"What's this, Bill?" She asked.

"Don't say anything. Just let me handle it…" He advised her just before reaching the roadblock.

"Whoa, Sir…Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we are having some issues in Sebastian's Ridge, and we're turning everyone away," The Constable remarked.

Bill pulled out his identification… "I'm Inspector Bill Avery, and this is Miss Thatcher."

The Constable was obviously confused… "Miss Thatcher?"

Bill spoke up, "I'm sorry, Constable. Miss Thatcher is a nurse, and I'm just making certain that she arrives safely."

"Thank you, Inspector…Miss Thatcher. They can use all the help they can get up there. Good luck and be careful!" The Constable advised as he moved the barricade out of the way allowing them to pass by.

"Bill, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, obviously concerned by Bill's apparent knowledge of the situation.

Bill stopped the wagon just shy of the town, "I don't have any information about Jack, but if he's here, it's bad!"

"What is it Bill?" She asked; a look of fear in her eyes.

"Cholera," Bill replied.

"CHOLERA?" Elizabeth cried out. "Oh Bill, is Jack alright?"

Bill clicked the reins and their horse trotted again toward town. They went through several other check points before reaching the infirmary. "You stay here. I'm going to see what I can find out," Bill said as he jumped down from the wagon and walked inside.

Elizabeth sat quietly on the wagon taking in the scene before her…hoping to see Jack coming out of one of the buildings. As much as she prayed to see Jack, she recognized no one.

"Elizabeth," Bill called out to her, breaking the trance. "There's good news and bad news."

"Jack…what about Jack. Is he here?" She asked, almost begging for information.

"He's sick, Elizabeth…" Bill began to provide her with the information he had.

Glad to know that he was there and alive, but incredibly scared for his safety she sat and listened to Bill…

"The good news is that the cholera outbreak is under control, but Jack is sick," Bill hated to bare this bad news.

"Cholera…" she assumed.

Bill helped her down from the wagon, "I'm not sure, but he is in the building around the corner.

Elizabeth and Bill headed for the building, assuming the worst, but praying for the best.

"Constable Jack Thornton, I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton," Elizabeth explained to the woman at the front desk as they entered the building.

"Yes, ma'am…Are you a relative?" She asked.

"I…I'm his wife," Elizabeth responded, but finding it difficult to remain still. Simply knowing that Jack was in the building had Elizabeth's heart racing, and thinking of the last time she saw him, and the argument they'd had.

"Ma'am…Ma'am," the woman called out to Elizabeth, snapping her back to the present. "Your husband is in Room #123…down this hall, and to the right."

Elizabeth began walking and then running as she found her way down the hall and into Room #123. "Jack," she called out as she entered his room. Looking around, she saw several beds…over in the corner she saw him, covered up to his chin with blankets. "Jack," her voice quivered as she rushed to the side of his bed. Sitting on the other side of the bed was a nurse…

"Do you know him?" The nurse asked.

"Jack is my husband…How is he?" Elizabeth asked as she wrung out a cool rag and began wiping his face.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth," Jack was talking in his sleep, apparently delirious with fever.

"Ma'am, he has pneumonia. He's been sick for several days. He appears to be getting better, but then slips backward. You must be Elizabeth…He's been calling for you for days," the nurse responded. "It's a miracle that he didn't come down with Cholera. Ma'am, your husband saved many women and children from this disease. He put himself at risk hauling fresh water, and working on the areas where contaminations had occurred."

Elizabeth sat by his bed, day and night, refusing to leave; she kept a cool cloth on his face, held his hand, hoping that he would awaken, and recognize her.

Several days went by, and Bill had to leave and return to Coal Valley. Elizabeth remained behind, refusing to leave Jack's bedside for more time than it took to clean herself up and change her clothes. The nursing staff had been kind, by bringing her plates of food, knowing that she would not leave him even to eat, but she only nibbled, and they were beginning to worry about her as well.

Days led into a week, and Elizabeth was beginning to worry that Jack was not going to get well and return home to her. She remained by his side, never wavering, but in those few times when she was alone, doubts of his recovery crept in to her thoughts. One afternoon, she pulled out her journal while sitting by his bed, and began to provide her thoughts on paper…  
** "Attempting to keep our minds focused on hope, harmony, peace and love is not always an easy task. Even in the most pure of thoughts, our imagination creates anxiety, causing doubts, and invades our mere existence. Suddenly even the simplest of thoughts are clouded by fear. But when we put our complete trust in God, allowing our faith to be stronger than our fear, our hearts and minds are no longer consumed with darkness, and the light of what is meant to be shines brightly." **

That evening, Elizabeth knelt by Jack's bedside praying for peace, and of course, his health. She felt a sense of calm come over her that she had not felt since he had left Coal Valley. She took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips. She wiped the tears from his skin as they fell from her eyes. Exhausted, she rested her head on the side of the bed. She awoke some time later to the beautiful sound of Jack speaking her name as he brushed away strands of hair from her face with his fingers.

"Elizabeth…you're really here…I dreamed you were with me," he whispered, a slight smile gracing his face.

Elizabeth stood, leaning over his bed to kiss his forehead, "where else would I be, Jack? Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Home, I want to go home," he responded.

Elizabeth spoke with Jack's doctor, who authorized his release by the end of the week, as long as he continued to make progress. She assure the doctor that she would make him rest, but she felt that he would be more comfortable in his own home, thereby recuperating faster than in the hospital.

The doctor agreed and released Jack to return home.

Elizabeth made arrangements for a carriage, and a Mountie escort for their return home. She sent a telegram to Abigail, advising her that they would be home by the end of the week.

Although weak, Elizabeth could tell that Jack was improving daily. The trip was arduous, but worth every bump in the road to make it back to their own home.

For the first few days, she required that he stay in bed…resting. She remained by his side, so thankful for the improvements she observed. Feeling blessed by Jack's return to her, she took the opportunity, while he was resting, to sit on their swing and write in her journal…  
** "Challenges, obstacles, setbacks and diversions are all blessings in disguise. For each of these things has brought us to where we are today; shown us what it means to fight for what we hold so dear, and to accept that which we have no control over. We must realize that in our life, including those times which seem pointless or unbearable, our plans may be put on hold, but God's are never interrupted. They proceed as expected and precisely how he intends them to be."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, and as she stood to go inside to check on Jack, he walked out the door, with a smile so broad that it covered his face. "Good morning, how do you feel today?" She asked.

Jack walked up, covering her lips with his…the first real kiss they had shared in weeks. "Elizabeth…Take a walk with me," he took her hand in his, and they headed down to the pond. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and they were both thankful for the life and love that had been returned to them.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61- Please Sit Down

Chapter 61- Please Sit Down

Elizabeth took her cup of coffee and journal out to the porch to enjoy the peace and quiet. Sitting on the swing, while Jack napped, she was brought back to recent thoughts of his illness, and the fear of loss that she felt. She opened up her journal, flipped to the next blank page, and began to reflect…  
**"Finding that special someone, as wonderful as it may be, opens our lives and our hearts to many emotions. We have little difficulty dealing with those of joy, happiness, and contentment. However, the thrill of these emotions is tempered by the ever present possibility of loss, and feeling so empty and confused that we don't know what to do, what to accept, what to think, who to trust, or what to feel anymore. The loss of someone, whether permanent or temporary, brings about feelings of regret…regret for the things we said or didn't say; regret for the things we did, or didn't do, even regret for things we felt or didn't feel. As much as our emotions are tied into the feelings we have for another, we should never lose sight of the fact that whatever happens, no one has the power to take the fire from within our soul, the light from within our eyes, or the passion from within our hearts…For those are ours, and will remain so forever."**

"I'm bored…"

Elizabeth looked up to see Jack standing at the door; he had a blank expression, as if he felt lost, a child whose toys had all been taken away. "Jack, I know you're feeling better…Go see the doctor in Moose Jaw, and get his clearance to return to duty. In the mean time, come sit with me…"

Jack stepped outside and sat next to Elizabeth on the swing. He put his arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder, and they rocked back and forth in silence.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, anything other than you being tired of staying at home with me?"

Jack jumped in, "I could never be tired of spending time with you, Elizabeth…and if you would let me show you…I…"

Elizabeth cut in, "Jack, I told you that I want to make sure that physical activity is safe for you before we do anything. I don't want you to have a relapse."

"Are you sure that's it?" Jack asked, remembering how angry at him she was when he left town.

"Jack I wasn't that mad," Elizabeth responded, trying her best to forget about that horrible turn of events leading to his serious bout with pneumonia.

"Elizabeth," Jack laughed softly, "not that mad? You threatened to leave me."

"Jack, I didn't leave you…I came looking for you!" She stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes, and you saw to it that I got home, and recovered. Now I am, and I very much want to show my wife how appreciative I am of her love and devotion…" Jack said as he took her by the hand and started to lead her into the house.

Elizabeth was hesitant; her pulse was quickening with equal amounts of excitement and trepidation, "Jack, are you sure that you're well enough?" She asked.

Jack turned, and approached her…The sweet flowery scent of her perfume, the deep piercing blue of her eyes, and the softness of her skin, made it impossible for him to think, much less speak. Never looking away; his lips captured hers, and in that single moment the tension disappeared…simply melted away. He led her into the house; they walked down the hall to their bedroom. Without uttering a word, no smile on his face, only with the capturing of her gaze, he began unbuttoning her blouse. As each button was released, the garment loosened from her body. Slipping the blouse down her arms, his fingers began tracing her skin from her wrists to her forearm, shoulders and down the other side…She felt herself melting under his touch as he slipped her skirt over her hips and down her legs to the floor. If he had been able to think, he would have made a mental note to thank Julie for his gift…The peach satin camisole and shorts that Elizabeth wore under her blouse and skirt. He knew that it was a gift for Elizabeth, but truly the gift was for him to enjoy, and he did!

Placing his hand behind her head, he began urging her lips toward his. Initially, he kissed her slow and reverently, but became more urgent and demanding with each kiss. The taste of her lips flooded his senses, and his passion for her consumed all of his thoughts.

He took her in his arms, and they began to dance. Catching his gaze, their eyes never wavered… "Elizabeth…Elizabeth," he whispered her name softly, and she closed her eyes, feeling him as his voice caressed her soul.

Elizabeth leaned forward, her lips, soft but determined, finding their way to the sensitive area of his neck; her breath, tickling his ear. She began pulling his shirt out of his trousers, held tightly by his belt. After several tugs, Elizabeth unbuckled his belt, and just as quickly, Jack pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it on the floor beside him.

Jack's hands softly caressed her cheeks, as he drew her firmly toward him…His lips were unyielding against hers. Stepping back slightly, but never losing his gaze, her hands unsnapped his trousers, and she gently slid them down his legs, as he stepped out of them…leaving a pile of clothes on the floor. "Mmmm, I've missed you…this," Jack managed to allow the words to pass his lips.

He stepped back slightly…taking in the beauty of the woman before him. His fingertips slid under the thin straps of her camisole, slipping them down her arms…his fingers gently tracing their path, bringing about chills down her spine. His touch made her body feel warm, and brought back the feeling of butterflies, that sensation she frequently experienced during their courtship.

Jack pulled back the covers, and slipped into bed, moving over enough to give Elizabeth room to lie beside him. He rolled her over him; his hands holding her forearms as he pulled her closer to him…their lips almost touching.

Elizabeth teased him as she leaned down, her lips so close to his, but then she pulled away slightly, providing a smile and a soft sigh.

The warmth of her body entered his bloodstream, driving his passion to a heightened level. Unable to control his desire for her, he rolled her over, his body pressing firmly against hers. Beneath his hand, the give of her body, soft and lithe at his touch; her passion burning right through him, and she was his.

As they lay there breathless, both wanted to speak, to tell the other what they meant to them, but neither were able to move…let alone talk! They fell asleep in each other's arms; awaking hours later…just before sunset.

Jack slid out of bed, and covered Elizabeth with the extra comforter before heading out to the barn to feed the animals.

Elizabeth awoke as she heard Jack closing the back door. She pulled the comforter back and slid out of bed. She slipped on Jack's shirt, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. Elizabeth walked over to her desk, pulled her journal out of the drawer and carried it with her to the kitchen. She started to fix a dinner of pork chops, vegetables and Abigail's famous biscuits. As the food cooked, she sat at the table, a smile on her face and in her heart as she wrote down her thoughts in her journal…  
**"Choices…we make them every day. Some make us proud, and others we try desperately to forget. Everything in our life is a reflection of those choices…decisions, good or bad, that we have made. Our life is a journey of choices and chances…one takes thought and determination, and the other a willingness to simply let it be. Although a struggle at times, choose to live by choice, not chance. Choose to be a leader, not led by the crowd; choose to motivate, not be manipulated; choose to be useful, not a burden; choose empathy, not self indulgence; choose fortitude, not helplessness; choose acceptance and tolerance, not prejudice, and above all… choose love, not hate. With every choice comes the possibility of a new life path. Choose wisely and with much thought…for although we are able to make the choice, we are not free from the consequences!" **

Elizabeth closed her journal, just as Jack walked back inside the house. He sat at the kitchen table; no words were exchanged just broad smiles. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. As he brought it back down to the table, he allowed "I love you" to escape his mouth…echoing throughout the room, eventually settling in her heart.

"I love you too," she responded.

They sat down and enjoyed their dinner, which by Elizabeth prepared standards was quite delicious. Following dinner, they took a walk into town with RIP and Biscuit in tow.

"Mountie Jack, may we play with the dogs?" Emily asked. She was outside the café with Rosaleen and several others playing tag, awaiting their mothers who were finishing their meals.

"Yes, just be careful. Biscuit is playful…don't let her knock you down," Jack responded.

Jack and Elizabeth walked into the café, and sat down. Abigail brought them slices of apple pie and coffee. Jack ate his and then began nibbling off of her plate.

"Do you want another slice Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

As his eyebrows arched, and a smile came over his face, he whispered, "Well, Mrs. Thornton, you wore me out. I need food to build up my strength."

Although he whispered, the widows seated at the table next to them cast surprised expressions in their direction.

Feeling embarrassed, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and said, "Come on, let's go."

"Don't you want to finish your pie?" He asked.

"No, besides, I think you did a good job of finishing it for me," she responded.

Jack stood and walked toward the door. As he reached the widows' table, he smiled and whispered, "Elizabeth, you are wearing me out… Did you forget…I've been sick?"

The widows looked at Elizabeth, and then began whispering amongst themselves, leaving no doubt as to what they were discussing.

Elizabeth was mortified. As they stepped out onto the café porch, she said, "Jack, what those women must think of me now…"

Jack laughed softly at her embarrassment… "Elizabeth, don't you think they have already thought about what goes on between their Constable and the beautiful school teacher?"

"Jack, when you say it like that it sounds scandalous," she replied.

"And, I'm certain that many of them are wondering when we will be welcoming a new member to the family," Jack added.

"In the Lord's time, Jack…In the Lord's time!" She responded.

Jack and Elizabeth gathered the dogs and headed for home. Once there, Jack secured the animals, and closed up the barn for the night. He came inside and found Elizabeth already sound asleep in bed. He bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead, changed into his night clothes, and crawled into bed beside her. Although she was asleep, her body sensed his presence, snuggling in until their bodies were molded into one. They each experienced the best sleep they'd had in weeks.

Elizabeth awoke before the sun. She grabbed her journal and a blanket and slipped out to the porch to sit on the swing…her favorite writing spot.  
** "Our dreams, our wants, and our hopes are often tied into the expectations that others have for us…for our lives. However, we often desire things so badly that we ruin the prospects by over analyzing, dreaming, fearing the outcome, and expecting what we or others think it should be. One person's dream may not be the desire of another. What we want out of life…love, work, and family are decisions made by each person. The outcome and time frame of these decisions should be each individual's choice, with no pressure by others to conform." **

Elizabeth closed her journal, and feeling a sense of peace come over her, she headed back to bed.

Jack awoke just after sunrise, and set about completing his barn chores. He planned to head to Moose Jaw today to see the doctor. He needed to receive the clearance necessary to return to work. Although he enjoyed spending time with Elizabeth, he was beginning to feel like a burden…useless! He felt the need to get back to the job he loved, and missed.

Elizabeth was still sleeping when he stepped back inside. She had been so tired lately, worrying about him, and he just wanted her to rest. He kissed her lips gently, and whispered, "I'm heading to Moose Jaw. Hopefully we can celebrate my medical clearance this evening."

Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly, just enough to catch his smile as he turned away and walked out the door. She remained in bed for a few more hours, vacillating between sleep and awake, eventually pulling herself out of bed and getting dressed for the day. Looking at the clock, she could not believe that she had lay in bed until early afternoon. She set about doing some cleaning, and then decided that she wanted to get outside and enjoy the sunshine. She stepped outside, and observed Butterscotch all alone in her paddock.

She walked over to the paddock, encouraging Butterscotch to come over to the fence. "Hey girl…how would you like to go for a little ride?" Thinking back to her prior talk with Jack about not riding alone, she thought to herself, "She's gentle…I'll be fine."

She opened the paddock gate and slipped Butterscotch's halter on her head. They walked together to the barn where Elizabeth groomed her, and then tacked her up. They walked out to the mounting block that Jack had built her by the house. They began their walk by the pond, circling the perimeter of the water before heading toward the lane leading to the school. She was enjoying her ride, mainly maintaining a leisurely walk; at least she was until the Pinkerton's came by in their motor vehicle, blowing their horn, and catching both Elizabeth and Butterscotch off guard.

The Pinkerton's continued down the road, as Elizabeth was attempting to gain control of Butterscotch. All alone and suddenly feeling very inexperienced, Butterscotch bolted, and ran into the woods by the school. Elizabeth was holding on as if her life depended on it. Butterscotch made a sharp left turn, throwing Elizabeth to the ground, knocking her out. Butterscotch continued running a short distance further into the woods, coming out into a plush meadow on the other side, where her head dropped and she began munching on the green blades of grass.

"Elizabeth, I'm cleared…I start back to work tomorrow," Jack yelled as he ran into the house. "Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" He continued to call out but he received no response. Assuming that she had walked into town to spend some time with Abigail, he went outside to untack Taylor, and turn him loose in the paddock with Butterscotch. Jack walked Taylor to the paddock, and closed the gate as he turned and headed for the house. Halfway to the porch he stopped, turned around, and his heart sank… "Where's Butterscotch," he said to himself. "She knows I don't want her riding by herself. She wouldn't have gone against my wishes, would she?" He asked himself, and quickly responded, "Yes, she's head strong; I pray that they're okay!"

Jack pulled Taylor from the paddock, and tacked him back up again. He started out, covering many of the paths that they had ridden together as a couple. Unfortunately he saw no sign of Elizabeth or Butterscotch. Jack rode into town to see if by chance Elizabeth was there visiting Abigail.

"No Jack, I haven't seen Elizabeth today. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I certainly hope not," he responded as he and Taylor headed down the road toward the school.

Just before the grove of trees, Jack saw Gabe walking Butterscotch. "Where did you find her?" Jack asked… now a sense of urgency in his voice.

Gabe advised, "She was in the meadow on the other side of the grove of trees by the school."

"Did you see Elizabeth?" He asked, no feeling quite frantic.

"No," Gabe replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know this about you…Can you ride?" Jack asked, obviously needing help in his search for Elizabeth.

"I sure can. Do you want some help?" Gabe asked as he mounted Butterscotch before Jack could answer.

They both headed toward the school, entering the grove of trees through different paths. They reached the meadow at the same time…

"Did you see any sign of her?" Jack asked.

"No, but there are a few more paths through the woods," Gabe responded.

They turned around and each one entered a path that had not yet been taken…still nothing. They both headed down the last path through the woods. Jack led off, exiting the woods before he heard Gabe yell…

"Mountie Jack…"

Jack spun around and galloped back into the woods. Off of the path, Elizabeth lay unconscious, bleeding from a cut to her head.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, wake up," Jack kept calling out to her.

Gabe mounted Butterscotch and headed out of the woods looking for help. As he exited the path by the school, he observed Adam Miller completing minor repairs at the school.

"Mr. Miller," Gabe yelled. "Do you have your wagon here?"

"Yes, why?" Adam responded.

"Mrs. Thornton fell off her horse, and she's hurt. We need a wagon to get her to town," Gabe replied.

Adam dropped his hammer, ran around the back side of the school, and returned driving his wagon, following Gabe as close to the woods as his wagon could maneuver.

Gabe ran into the woods and found Jack sitting beside Elizabeth. "I found Mr. Miller. He has his wagon. We just need to get her out of the woods. Jack was afraid to move her, but with the cut on her head, he was also afraid to wait any longer. Jack picked her up, and with Gabe holding the tree branches out of their way, he made it to Adam's wagon.

Jack sat next to Elizabeth in the back of the wagon, her body limp and pale. "Gabe, please take the horses back to my place, and turn them into their paddock," he requested.

"Will do, Mountie Jack," Gabe replied.

Adam turned the wagon around and they headed for town…

Once at Emily's office, Jack jumped down and ran inside. Emily was in the exam room with Rosaleen, who had come down with a stomach bug. Hearing Jack calling for her, she ran out into the waiting area…

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Elizabeth…I think she fell from her horse; she's unconscious," He was frantic, and Emily could tell how serious the situation was.

"Can you bring her inside?" Emily asked, as Jack was headed out the door to get her.

Adam helped Jack get Elizabeth out of the wagon, and then he carried her up the steps, in the office, and back to the exam room.

Jack laid her on the table, tears welling in his eyes. She looked so pale, and he was worried because she was still unconscious. He sat down beside the bed holding her hand…

"Jack, I need you to step outside so I can examine her," Emily advised.

Jack's mind was fixated on Elizabeth, and he heard nothing else.

Emily touched Jack's shoulder, drawing his attention back to her… "I need you to step outside Jack so I can examine her."

Jack reluctantly stepped outside, but was ever close to the exam room door, waiting…albeit impatiently!

Emily stepped out into the waiting room, almost falling over Jack who was right at the door.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, almost pleading.

"I have to be honest with you Jack…I don't know. I'm concerned because she hasn't regained consciousness yet," Emily said, knowing that the information she provided was not what Jack wanted to hear. "I've cleaned up her head wound, and started her on fluids. Her blood pressure is low, but I'm hoping that the fluids will help with that."

Jack started to walk through the door to the exam room and suddenly stopped… "May I go sit with her?" He asked.

"Of course," Emily responded.

Jack sat in a chair by her bed, bowed his head and said a prayer. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, then cupping it securely between his hands.

Jack sat with Elizabeth into the evening, with no change. Although reluctant to leave, Emily assured him that she would sit with Elizabeth, allowing him time to go home and care for the animals.

Once Jack took care of the animals, and secured the barn, he started up the road back to town; stopping just before the turn heading away from their house, where he ran back, retrieved her journal, and ran to town.

While Jack was gone, and they were alone, Emily completed some other medical tests…hoping to obtain a clearer understanding of her condition.

Jack ran in, "Is there any change?" He asked.

Emily stepped away from her bed, allowing Jack the closeness with Elizabeth that he needed. "No, no change in her condition. That doesn't have to be a bad thing. At least she isn't any worse. But Jack, I did some further examining, and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry about what?" Jack snapped back as if in her tone she was giving up on Elizabeth which angered him.

"The baby…I'm not sure that she's going to…" Emily began to explain, only to be interrupted by a confused Jack.

"Baby…What baby?" Jack asked as he inhaled sharply.

"I take it that you didn't know…Elizabeth is early in the pregnancy, and she probably didn't know yet either," Emily advised. "The longer she stays unconscious, the more difficult it will be for her to maintain the pregnancy."

Jack had so many emotions rambling through his head, but of all of them, his most desired dream was that Elizabeth recovers. There was an urgency that she awaken. The longer she remained unconscious, the more serious the situation became. He pulled her journal out, thinking that if he read to her, something that was familiar, that it may bring her back to him. As he went to open her journal, he suddenly felt as though he was invading her privacy, and the book remained closed.

Abigail learned of Elizabeth's accident from Cat Montgomery, and rushed over to Emily's office.

"Emily, I just heard… Is she going to be okay?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. Jack is in with her now; if you would like to go in and see her you can, but don't stay long," Emily responded.

"Oh Jack," Abigail went into Elizabeth's room, and caught Jack as he was wiping his eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

Jack wanted to tell her about the baby, but he felt that Elizabeth should know before anyone else. "No thank you, Abigail. I'm fine."

After a short while, Emily stuck her head in the exam room, "Okay you two…Elizabeth needs some rest. I'll stay with her tonight."

Abigail started toward the door, but turned to see that Jack was still sitting by her bed.

"Jack," Emily called out.

Abigail stopped and looked at Emily, "Don't even try to get him to leave…It isn't going to happen. I tell you from experience!"

"Jack," Abigail called out, "if you need anything, send for me."

"Thank you, Abigail," Jack acknowledged Abigail's kindness, and then returned his gaze back to Elizabeth.

Jack maintained his place by her bedside for the entire night…one hand holding hers, and the other on her stomach…praying that their baby would be strong like it's mother, and both would survive.

The next morning, Jack was awakened by Elizabeth calling out to him. Her voice was quite weak, but she was awake…

"What happened?" She asked.

Not feeling like this was the time to scold her for riding alone he simply said, "You apparently took a spill off of Butterscotch. Do you remember anything?"

"We were on a nice ride, but then the…" She started to explain, but was tired and fell back to sleep.

He smiled, brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss, and then thanked the Lord for bringing her back to him.

"How is she doing, Jack?" Emily poked her head in the door to check on them.

With a smile on his face, Jack said, "She woke up a little while ago, but she's gone back to sleep now."

Emily stepped into the room to check her vital signs. She was pleased to see that her blood pressure was no longer low. "Things are definitely looking brighter than they were yesterday, Jack! As long as she continues doing well, I would say that she has a good chance of maintaining the pregnancy."

That statement produced a broad smile that covered Jack's face.

Elizabeth remained at Emily's office for several days. When it was felt that she was stronger, Emily gave Jack the go ahead to tell her about the pregnancy.

"Jack, when can we go home? I want to sleep in my own bed," she commented.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk with you about something… Please sit down," Jack spoke up, catching her attention.

Elizabeth stopped, her expression going from excitement at returning home to fear that something was wrong with her. "What's wrong, Jack?" She asked, but scared of hearing his answer.

Jack took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips… "Please sit down, Elizabeth."

"Jack, you're scaring me…I don't want to sit down; what's wrong?" Elizabeth begged him to answer her.

"You're pregnant," Jack responded, a broad smile covering his face.

"I need to sit down…" Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed, looking at Jack as if she could not understand the words he had just spoken to her.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Jack asked, already beginning to hover over her!

"I'm fine, Jack. I just want to go home," Elizabeth said as she looked down, placing a hand on her stomach and smiled… "Jack, please take your family home!"

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62- Sing Me a Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 62- Sing Me A Lullaby

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked as she attempted to pull herself up into a seated position on the bed.

Jack sat a breakfast try down on the bed, "I made you sunny side up eggs and toast, and a nice cup of…"

Elizabeth barely made it to the bathroom before he heard her vomiting whatever semblance of food she had remaining in her stomach.

Jack took a rag and wet it with cool water before bending down beside her and wiping her face.

"Jack, please leave the rag, and let me be alone. I don't want you seeing me like this," Elizabeth said, looking uncharacteristically washed out.

Jack helped her up from the floor, and started leading her back to bed, "Don't be silly, Elizabeth. This is part of the pregnancy and I want to be with you through everything. You need to eat something. Maybe the eggs will…"

Elizabeth spun back around; looking much like a person possessed as she leaned over and began heaving into the toilet.

"Well, maybe I don't need to be here for everything," Jack thought to himself. Again he wiped her face as her knees hit the floor and she began hugging the toilet.

Her stomach seemed to ease up slightly, and she sat back on her heels, afraid to attempt to get up and leave the room that she feared would become her best friend.

Jack stood and held out his hand to her. She reciprocated as he helped her up, and they again began to head toward the bathroom door.

As they walked into the bedroom, Elizabeth inhaled and the smell of the eggs, which ordinarily would have been pleasing to her, made her nauseous, and she almost knocked Jack over running back into the bathroom…closing the door behind her. "Get rid of them," was all she said before she began vomiting again.

Jack grabbed the breakfast tray and carried it to the kitchen, throwing out the eggs, and wondering if Elizabeth would allow the chickens to remain on the property. He wet another rag at the kitchen sink, and walked back to the bedroom where he observed her crawling back into bed. He sat beside her on the bed wiping her face, which still appeared to be quite flushed.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth remarked, knowing that standing beside her as she heaved into the toilet was not what he was thinking when he said his marriage vows.

"I love you, Elizabeth and I'll be here to do whatever you need done," Jack responded. "Okay, I'm going into town to take care of some things at the jail…"

"So what happened to you staying with me and doing whatever I need done?" Elizabeth asked, although she was only able to muster a soft laugh.

Jack smiled, realizing that although he wanted to be with her all the time, he did have to start back to work, and there would be times when he wouldn't be home. "Elizabeth, Bill is doing my rounds for the next few days, but I have to go to the jail and complete the paperwork that he isn't able to do," he explained. "I can go now while you rest, or I can go later…which would you prefer?" He asked.

"I was just teasing you Jack. I'll be fine… Pregnant women have morning sickness all the time. I'm sure that it will ease up, and if it doesn't, it couldn't last for more than…eight more months?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she lie back in bed and closed her eyes.

Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I won't be long. I'll get home as soon as I can. You need to be thinking of what you want for dinner…maybe if you are up to it we could go to the café. I know that Abigail would love to see you."

"Jack, I know that Emily knows about the baby, but I'd rather not say anything to anyone else until I'm further along. Is that okay?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting to have to explain if something happened to go wrong, causing her to lose the baby.

Jack looked puzzled, "Even Abigail?"

"Yes Jack…even Abigail," she responded.

"Okay…whatever you want," Jack replied, as he kissed her once more before heading out the back door to get Taylor from the barn.

Elizabeth's stomach had calmed down, but she still wasn't interested in eating. She was so excited about the prospect of being pregnant, and her thoughts were like a whirlwind in her head. She pulled out her journal from the bedside table, and began to reflect on the changes that would be taking place in her life…their lives…  
**"Change, the power of which can be earth shattering, and life altering, often requires us to review our priorities, making modifications as needed. Our minds drift to what our lives will be, could be, or should be as a result of opportunities or situations which occur, and the decisions we make in the aftermath. As much planning as we do for our lives, surprises…wonderful surprises, modify our course, and require us to think not just of ourselves, but of others…Others, who impact us, simply by existing, and as a result, our lives will never be the same." **

"How's Elizabeth this morning?" Bill asked.

Before Jack knew it, he blurted out, "She was sick this morning…she couldn't eat, and I'm not sure but she hates the sight of eggs so much, I may have to get rid of the chickens."

Bill looked in Jack's direction, and smiled, "Sounds like a new addition in the Thornton household to me."

"Why do you say that…She just wasn't feeling well this morning; don't make more of it, Bill…Please?" Jack pleaded.

"Don't worry Jack. Your secret is safe with me," Bill assured him.

Jack remembering his promise to Elizabeth, assertively stated, "There is no secret, Bill!"

Bill laughed, "Jack, I won't say anything, but you forget…I lived with a pregnant woman once. I know the signs…sick in the morning, and hating eggs are certainly a couple of them."

Realizing that Bill was not going to let it rest, he said, "Okay, Elizabeth is pregnant, but she doesn't want anyone to know until she's further along."

"That won't be too long from now, Jack," Bill responded.

Jack looked at Bill questioningly, "What do you mean by that?"

Bill was shuffling papers around, but suddenly stopped… "Jack, Elizabeth is a beautiful, slender woman…"

"What do you mean by that?" Jack snapped at him.

"If you would let me finish, I would get to my point…" Bill replied, "I mean that Elizabeth is slender, and when she starts putting on some weight, it will be noticeable. She won't be able to hide it for long."

"Yes, but you said she was beautiful…" Jack remarked, showing that his lack of sleep was affecting his thought process.

"Jack, I'm fairly certain that you are aware that Elizabeth is a beautiful woman," Bill said as he shook his head slightly from side to side.

"Yes, I know she is, but I didn't know that you knew she was too," Jack stated, as he took his seat at the desk.

Bill laid the papers down on the desk and started for the door, "Jack, if you didn't already know, let me tell you…A man would have to live under a rock not to see that your wife is beautiful." Bill knew he was only trying to pluck Jack's nerves, but realized that Jack may have taken his statement the wrong way. "Jack, do you think that Abigail is beautiful?" Bill asked.

"Of course I do," Jack responded.

"Okay, we both have beautiful women in our lives, and I consider us both lucky men. Can we return to our jobs at hand, so we can eventually get back to our beautiful women?" Bill asked with a laugh.

"Good idea, but remember…you can't say anything about the baby…" Jack reminded Bill.

"What baby?" Abigail asked as she entered the jail, and was standing behind Bill.

Both men just stood there looking at each other…

"What?" Jack asked, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"If you are referring to Elizabeth, I already know," Abigail responded.

Bill turned around, and looking surprised stated, "You know?"

Abigail laughed softly as she sat a picnic basket on the desk and began taking out food for their lunch. "It's a woman thing, and you forget…I've been that pregnant woman before; I know all of the signs. Elizabeth doesn't even know that I know,"

Jack took a deep breath, "Okay, I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone until she is further along. Technically I didn't tell either of you, but please, don't let on that you know!"

Bill and Abigail both agreed to keep the secret until Elizabeth was ready to let her joyous news be known.

The men sat down to lunch before Bill headed out to complete rounds, and Jack finished up the much needed paperwork.

Once completed, Jack went by the café and picked up some chicken and rice to take home to Elizabeth. He knew she needed to eat, and was hopeful that allowing her to rest today would bring back her appetite for dinner.

As he rode up the lane to their place, Jack could see Elizabeth sitting on the porch swing…one of her favorite places to sit and think. He rode up to the house, dismounted and tied Taylor to the post out front. He jumped up the steps and walked over to Elizabeth, taking a seat beside her. He observed that she was still in her night clothes, but her face no longer seemed flushed. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arm through his, leaning her head against his shoulder and replied, "I'm better now that you're home. We've missed you today."

"We… Do we have company? I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I never would have left you here to entertain people if I had known we were expecting anyone," he said apologetically.

"You are a silly man, Jack Thornton," I meant me and the baby…We?"

Jack smiled, placing his hand under her chin and raising it slightly allowing her lips to meet his. It was such a sweet kiss, and brought them both back to the early stages of their courtship. He put his arm around her and pulled her close as they rocked back and forth in the swing.

She fell asleep with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Jack continued rocking her in the swing; smiling at the thought of doing the very same thing in another eight months with his son or daughter.

Jack thought about carrying Elizabeth to bed, as it appeared that she was extremely tired. However, he was hoping that she would eat dinner, because he doubted that she had eaten anything all day.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" Jack called out softly to her, hoping to awaken her gently. He noticed her eyes opening slightly, "I brought you some chicken and rice from Abigail's. Do you feel like eating some?" He asked.

"I sure do; I'm starving, and I haven't eaten all day," she responded.

Jack stood from the swing and took her hand, as they walked into the kitchen. He sat her down at the kitchen table, and began fixing dinner.

"Jack, let me do that, and you go finish the barn chores. That way we can eat together, and you won't have to go back outside," Elizabeth suggested.

Reluctantly, Jack agreed, "I'll be back soon. Don't over stress yourself."

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack, it's just dinner…I'm not running into town!"

Jack took care of the barn, filling up the feed tubs, and water buckets, cleaning stalls, and dropping hay into the stall bins. He tried to hurry, but Little Jack, and Gabby were being difficult, and he had to chase them into the barn. As he finished with the animals, Jack closed the barn door, and headed back into the house.

He came inside talking, "Elizabeth, how would you like to take our food down to the…" Before he could finish his thought, he stepped inside the kitchen, and found Elizabeth lying on the floor. He rushed to her, sliding down on his knees, as he gently scooped her up into his lap.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked clearly unaware of the fact that she had fainted.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course I'm alright…Wait, what am I doing on the floor?" Elizabeth was clearly in a fog.

"You fainted. I'm going to take you back to bed," Jack said as he stood and gently picked her up.

Elizabeth smiled, "You won't be able to do this much longer."

"I'll always carry you when you need me to," Jack responded with a tender kiss on her cheek. He carried her back to the bedroom, gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the quilt. "Do you think you can eat anything?" He asked.

Elizabeth lay back on the pillow… "I'm tired now, Jack. Will you save me some, and I promise to eat tomorrow."

Jack didn't like the fact that she had fainted and wasn't eating, but he agreed not to make a big deal out of it…as long as she slept restfully, and ate tomorrow. If not, he had already decided that she was going to see the doctor in Moose Jaw.

Elizabeth fell asleep quickly…Jack lay in bed watching her sleep, unable to close his eyes. Although he was able to doze, he never fell fast asleep.

The morning sun crept through the window, and Elizabeth started to awaken… her ears knew she heard something, but her eyes were not yet cooperating. She lie still, and realized that it was Jack…talking to her stomach…  
**"Good morning little one. I'm your Pa, and I want you to know that I already love you. Whether you are a boy or girl makes no difference to me, for I will simply feel blessed to hold you in my arms and call you "my child." If you are a boy, I will teach you how to fish, hunt, and ride a horse. Above all, as a man, I will teach you how to love and respect a woman like your Ma. If you are a girl, your Ma will teach you about cooking and sewing…now that I think about it, your Ma is still learning those things, so I guess you can learn together," **he said with a soft laugh.

Elizabeth wanted desperately to open her eyes, but she was having too much fun listening to Jack talk into her stomach.

Jack continued, **"I will also teach you little one how to hunt and fish and ride a horse, if that is your desire. Above all, I want you to know that you will deserve a good man, one who not only has your heart, but carries it gently with his own. I will love you both for the rest of my life."**

Jack began to sing softly…  
**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are**

**When the blazing sun is gone **  
**When he nothing shines upon**  
**Then you show your little light**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, all the night**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**  
**How I wonder what you are"**

Jack glanced at Elizabeth's face, and saw tears sliding down the side of her eyes. "Elizabeth…Are you alright?" He asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, as she felt him wipe away her tears, "Jack that was beautiful. Will you really be okay if we have a boy or girl?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to be someone's Pa…I'll be very happy with a son or a daughter, or both," he said with a soft laugh.

"Jack… Both? Do you have some information that you want to pass along? Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, do you think we could enjoy our son or daughter for a while before we send them off into marriage?" She said with a smile.

Jack was embarrassed…he wasn't aware that she heard him talking to their child, "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

Elizabeth reached over, her hand on his cheek as she drew him closer to her… "Don't you ever be sorry about the love and dreams you have for the children we are blessed with, Jack, and she pulled him closer until their lips touched.

Jack leaned back, resting on his elbow, "You promised to eat this morning…Would you like some toast and coffee or tea?" He asked. He was still concerned about her fainting spell last night, and didn't want to leave her, but knew that he was expected at the jail today.

Elizabeth sat up in bed… "I am feeling better Jack, and I would love some toast and tea, but I can get it. After all, I'm pregnant…not an invalid."

Jack rolled out of bed and headed for the door, "Elizabeth, I can't do anything but help you during the pregnancy. You have all of the hard part…please just let me help."

"I'm sorry Jack, I would love some toast and tea, thank you," she responded.

Jack started down the hall to the kitchen…

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out.

Jack turned around and returned to the bedroom.

"Would you mind putting some of Abigail's preserves on the toast please?" She asked.

"Certainly," Jack responded, as he started back down the hall to the kitchen.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out.

Jack turned around and again returned to the bedroom.

"Would you mind bringing some sugar for the tea please?" She asked.

"Certainly," Jack responded, as he again turned back toward the kitchen. Halfway down the hall he stopped and returned to the bedroom entryway.

"What?" She asked.

"I just thought you might need something else," Jack said with a soft laugh.

"Why would you say that? I'm fine," she responded.

Jack turned around and headed back down the hall to the kitchen.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out…

Jack turned around and walked back down the hall to the bedroom, "What else do you need?" He asked.

She rubbed her stomach and said, "I need to tell you that we love you."

Jack smiled, "I love you…all of you, too." Jack turned and again headed down the hall, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe away several errant tears that slipped down his cheeks.

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63- Stay Out of the Sand

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Jack and Elizabeth are a married couple, who have, for various reasons, been "apart" for a while. Warning… there may or may not be steaminess in the story… Oh, who am I kidding…? THERE IS!  
**

Chapter 63- Stay Out of the Sand… 

"Jack…Jack…" Elizabeth was sitting up in bed trying her best to get Jack's attention.

Groggily, and without opening his eyes, Jack said, "What… is something wrong?"

She leaned down close to his face and asked, "Are you asleep?"

"Apparently not anymore," was his response.

"Jack…Don't you miss me?" She asked.

"How can I miss you…You're right here," he responded.

Elizabeth leaned down, "No Jack…Don't you miss me…I mean, really miss me?" She whispered. She was gently stroking his skin, her hands slipping under his night shirt raising it up his body to caress his shoulders, and upper arms. He was not responding…he was distracted, but "how could he truly think of anything else right now," she thought.

His eyes shot open; it had been several weeks since they had been together intimately, but it certainly was not because he was not interested. Elizabeth initially suffered from a severe case of morning sickness, and then he was called away on Mountie business for a week. Jack had asked Elizabeth to see the doctor before he returned home to make certain that it was safe during her pregnancy for them to be…close! The doctor from Moose Jaw made twice monthly trips to Coal Valley, taking care of the needs of the community that Emily was not equipped to handle. Unfortunately, Dr. Sanderson was so busy in his own city that he was unable to break away to help those in Coal Valley. Therefore, Elizabeth had not yet received an "okay" to resume intimate activities. As such, Jack was doing his best to resist her.

He felt it best to dissuade her advances, "Elizabeth, I don't want you to think that I don't love you…because I do; I don't want you to think that I don't find you alarmingly beautiful…because I do, and I don't want you to think that I don't want to make love to you right now…because I really do. But, we have others things to consider, mainly the health of you and the baby. I don't want to risk hurting either one of you," he explained; tormented by her beautiful body which seemed to be calling his name.

Elizabeth slipped out of bed and walked toward the kitchen, stopping as she entered the hallway. She turned around, "Are you seriously telling me that you won't touch me until the baby is born?"

"Elizabeth, that's not what I'm…" he started to explain.

Elizabeth snapped back, "Just know this, Jack Thornton…there is more to intimacy than just making love. I feel close to you just lying in your arms listening to your heartbeat, and feeling your strong arms around me… Oh just forget it Jack. I just don't understand; there are plenty of women who continue intimate relationships with their husbands when they're pregnant." She leaned up against the door frame, talking out loud, but obviously to herself, "Well, there was Martha Bowman," she was looking off toward the ceiling…thinking, "her husband didn't want anything to do with her when she started gaining weight." Suddenly her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened, "You don't want to be near me because you think I'm hideous." Elizabeth turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Jack exhaled sharply, and closed his eyes. The feeling for her was there…in his head, his body, and most certainly in his heart…he loved her, and only hoped that she would be able to understand his concern… his fear. Jack crawled out of bed and dressed before heading down the hall to the kitchen. He didn't see Elizabeth, and assumed that she was out on the porch swing…that was where she would go to write and think. He fixed two cups of coffee, and headed out the front door.

She was sitting in the swing; she looked sad; her journal was open, and she appeared to be writing down her thoughts…  
** "Emotions…they strike, catapulting us in a myriad of directions. Fear…fear of our feelings, fear of our loss of control, often leads us to hurt the ones we love. Many times we lack the understanding needed to make informed decisions, forcing what we feel on others as if they should need to experience it as well. But wanting to be with someone, to express how you feel, is so much more than just the physical togetherness…for the touch of a hand, caress of a cheek, or warmth of an embrace does wonders to a heart that's aching."**

Jack watched as Elizabeth closed her journal. He sat down on the swing beside her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she responded.

Jack spoke in hopes of getting her to understand, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry if it sounded to you like I don't find you desirable, or that I wasn't interested…nothing could be farther from the truth. I simply want to make sure that you are physically fine since your accident, and that our physical contact will not be harmful to you or the baby."

Elizabeth understood, but was embarrassed at her outburst, and was unable to look at Jack, "I'm sorry for what I said Jack. You have your reasons, and I need to respect them. I should not expect you to drop everything and be with me, just like you can't expect me to drop everything to be with you."

Jack thought for a moment, and asked himself, "why is it that this is no longer sounding like an apology?"

"Jack, I understand hormones can be a crazy thing. I want to apologize ahead of time…I realize that I might tell you how much I love you one minute, and want to bury you in the sand up to your eyes the next," Elizabeth said with a smile as she rose from the swing and headed into the house to fix breakfast.

Jack was left sitting on the swing realizing that he had already experienced the mood swing Elizabeth was referring to…minus the sand!

Jack walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast, "Elizabeth, would you be willing to go see the doctor in Moose Jaw if I went with you?"

Elizabeth filled up his coffee cup, and placed his plate of pancakes in front of him. "Jack, I am perfectly able to rent a carriage and ride out to Moose Jaw, but if you insist, I would appreciate the company."

Jack was confused… "Why did it appear that everything Elizabeth said started out one way, but ended another?" He asked himself, before answering softly, "the dreaded hormones!"

After finishing breakfast, Elizabeth cleared the table, and Jack stood at the front door waiting for her to see him off for the day. She never appeared, so he went looking for her. He found her down on the kitchen floor, only this time she hadn't fainted…she was scrubbing.

"Jack, this floor is filthy…I'm so sorry that you are living like this," she said as she spun around sitting on the floor with her back against a row of cabinets.

Jack squatted down in front of her, and placed a finger under her chin raising her head slightly to look at him, "Elizabeth, the house is not filthy, and you are an excellent housekeeper, wife, friend, and lover." Jack thought about how difficult it had been to resist her, and realized that now was not the time for him to notice how inviting her lips were; how her beautiful deep blue eyes pierced his soul, and how the heat from her body consumed him. He thought, "Pregnant women make love all the time, and they're fine," he thought as he was trying to convince himself.

"Thank you for being so sweet, Jack. I love you, and I'll try to wait until we get the okay from the doctor to be together again…if that's what you want," She said as she stood up from the floor and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jack in a puddle of emotions.

"Wait," Jack called out but he only managed a slight whisper, as she continued down the hall. Jack exhaled sharply, closed his eyes as he thought, "oh that woman…what she does to me," and he smiled as he thought of the things she had done to him.

Jack walked slowly to the front door…his mind knowing that he needed to leave, but his body fighting that decision. "I'll be back in a little while…"

"Why?" She asked.

Jack walked out the front door, turned around to face her, and said, "I'll take you in to see Emily, and see if she can give us the okay to resume physical activity."

"Oh no you won't," she said with a stern tone.

"Why?" He asked, clearly becoming frustrated.

"Jack, I don't want her thinking about what we do behind closed doors. I want to go to someone who doesn't know us, and will never see us again," she responded.

"Um, Elizabeth… she knows that you're pregnant, and where babies come from, so, my guess is that she is aware that we are a healthy and active married couple…At least we were," he replied. "We're going to a doctor today!"

"I don't want to cause a problem for you at work, Jack. You have responsibilities there…I'll be patient," she responded as she kissed him gently on the cheek, and walked back inside, closing the door behind her. She peeked through the window and observed Jack still standing on the porch, obviously flustered, and she smiled, "I better go get dressed… He'll be back soon, very soon!"

Jack rushed into the jail and caught Bill as he was leaving on rounds, "Bill, I'm going to take Elizabeth to Moose Jaw today for a checkup."

Bill looked up and appeared concerned, "Hmmm, everything okay?"

"Oh yes, just want to make sure she is physically okay since her accident. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her or the baby," Jack said, not aware of how it sounded.

Bill laughed, "I see…Jack every man feels that way. But contrary to our popular belief, we won't hurt them."

"Speak for yourself," Jack said with a smirk, as he turned to head for the door, "if I get back early enough I'll check in."

Jack arrived back at the house to find Elizabeth dressed and sitting on the swing. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for you," she replied.

He jumped up the steps and walked over to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course; thank you for going with me," She responded.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he said as he leaned over, brushing her lips with his…a kiss that seemed to linger for both of them long after they parted.

Jack said, "Wait here, and I'll go hook up the wagon. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth sat on the swing, many thoughts going through her mind…Her love for Jack, her love for their unborn child being of the upmost importance. She stepped inside and retrieved her journal, and walked back outside to sit on the swing. She opened her journal, and began to write down her feelings…  
** "Faith…faith in all we do, feel or think, may seem simple, but requires a great deal of hope and acceptance. We trust that everything works out for the best, even if it isn't the "best" that we were hoping for. We start our lives wanting nothing more than to be self sufficient, capable of caring for ourselves, and dependent on no one. As we age and stronger friendships develop, we realize the need to make that emotional connection…to have faith that what we have searched for; often fought for…that relationship that binds two hearts together will be found, and that lasting emotional tie will be bound. I have truly found that with Jack. But now, opening my heart to another, a yet unseen, unheard of part of us, makes me realize that love truly is blind…For I know nothing about you, yet I am already completely, madly and forever in love with you. How could I not feel close to you; for you are the only one who has ever seen my heart beat from the inside…"**

Elizabeth saw Jack driving the wagon around the corner of the house. She closed her journal, and quickly wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

He climbed out of the wagon and up the steps to help her. He took her hand and steadied her as they went down the steps, and then assisted her up into the wagon.

Elizabeth sat close to Jack, wrapping her arm through his, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned by her silence.

"I'm fine, Jack," she said, as she looked off in the distance biting her lip slightly, trying to think of how she wanted to express what was on her mind… "Jack, I'm so sorry for how I acted this morning…" she began.

"Elizabeth, you don't owe me an apology…" Jack broke in.

Elizabeth continued, "Please, Jack, let me finish…I was childish, and selfish, and I tried to make you feel responsible for the decisions that needed to be made. I love you Jack, and I love our baby. Whatever news we receive from the doctor, I promise to follow his instructions."

Jack smiled, "I know you will, because I'll see to it!"

They arrived at the hospital in Moose Jaw, but Jack was advised that Dr. Sanderson was actually at his main office in town, and they were directed there.

As they rode into town, Elizabeth saw a café, and realized how hungry she was. "Jack, after my appointment, would you take me to lunch?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I'd love to see you eat something. I've been worried about you and your lack of appetite," he responded.

They sat in the waiting room, as they watched several people called back before them…

"Elizabeth Thornton?" The nurse called out…

Jack was stunned…

"Jack Thornton, is that you?" She asked, equally stunned.

Elizabeth stood watching the exchange between the two of them, waiting for someone to include her… "Ahem," she cleared her throat, hoping to draw attention in her direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Faith, this is my…" Jack was still surprised to see someone from his past.

"Wife…I'm his wife, Elizabeth," she finished the introduction as he appeared to be unable to.

Jack stifled a nervous laugh, "I know who you are, Elizabeth… This is my wife, Elizabeth… Elizabeth, this is Faith. Faith was my brother Tom's nurse… Gosh Faith, it has to have been about two years ago now, right?"

Faith smiled, "Yes, Jack it's been about two years, maybe even longer. How is Tom doing?"

Jack and Faith continued their conversation, leaving Elizabeth to feel like a third wheel.

"Ahem," Elizabeth attempted to get their attention.

Faith apologized, "I'm sorry Elizabeth…I mean Mrs. Thornton. Step with me this way and I'll get you into a room."

Elizabeth walked into the room, and Jack helped her up on the exam table. He sat with her in silence, waiting for the doctor. He knew that she wanted to ask him about Faith, and he wanted to put her mind at ease…they were only friends, but the doctor came in before they could talk.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Thornton, how are you today?" Dr. Sanderson asked as he made small talk during the examination.

"I'm fine, just hoping that you will say I'm fine too," she responded.

Jack explained to Dr. Sanderson about Elizabeth's accident, and the fact that they did not know about the pregnancy beforehand. They both sat intently, listening carefully, as Dr. Sanderson quickly explained his findings, before excusing himself to see another patient.

Dr. Sanderson and Jack left the room, as Elizabeth went behind the screen to dress. Stepping out in the empty hallway, Jack and the doctor were able to speak privately. Dr. Sanderson had already given Elizabeth a clean bill of health, and advised that her pregnancy, although in its early stages, was progressing along nicely.

"Dr. Sanderson, is it safe for Elizabeth and I to…I mean will it hurt the baby if we…I need to know if it's okay for us to…" Jack tried to ask about he and Elizabeth resuming marital relations, but found it a difficult question to ask.

"Constable Thornton, if you are asking about making love to your wife, the answer is yes, it is safe," Dr. Sanderson gave Jack the news that appeared to be music to his ears.

Jack walked back to the exam room, and found Elizabeth dressed but sitting on the table awaiting his return. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Jack, Dr. Sanderson spoke so fast and left in such a hurry, I didn't understand anything he said. Am I okay? Is the baby okay?" She asked, obviously concerned.

Jack put his arm around her, "You're fine…the baby's fine. Are you ready to get out of here?"

They walked out to the wagon and he helped her to her seat before clicking the reins and sending Taylor off in a trot.

"Would you like to stop here for lunch?" Jack asked as they passed the café Elizabeth had noticed upon entering Moose Jaw.

"Jack…are you going to tell me or not?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack looked at her, cocking his head to the side and with a furrowed brow, he looked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Jack…" She reiterated, a frown managing to encompass her entire expression.

"Oh, Dr. Sanderson said that it is fine for us to…" His words trailed off as he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Elizabeth scooted slightly away from Jack on the wagon, and said, "Well, I know what your main concern was…I'm asking about Faith. Are you ever going to tell me about you two?

"What you two? We have never been a you two," He started to explain. "Faith was courting a friend of Tom's. She was Tom's nurse when he was hurt. That's it…I met her when he was in the hospital…Really, Elizabeth that's it."

Elizabeth's expression softened and she slid back over next to Jack, "I believe you. Now, can we just get home?"

"What about lunch?" He asked.

Her eyes went from the top of his head down the length of his body and back up to his eyes, "I'm hungry, but not for food…"

Jack slapped the reins down, and Taylor took off in a strong extended trot. He knew that this would be a long ride home, and they couldn't get there fast enough for him. The warmth of her body up against his had him wishing for a six horse wagon that could get them home…FAST!

They finally arrived home; Jack helped Elizabeth out of the wagon and up the steps to the porch. As he turned to go back down the steps he said, "I'm going to take care of the barn, and I'll be back soon… real soon!"

Elizabeth called him back, leaned in and pressed her lips to his… "I'll be waiting… hurry up!"

Jack pulled the wagon into the barn, and began emptying food, hay and water in each of the stalls. Taylor was hot, so he had to walk him to cool him down before he could eat. "Come on, Taylor, you really need to cool down…Hooo, we both need to."

Elizabeth walked into their bedroom, and looked in her closet, pulling out something very special…an emerald colored satin negligee with lace on the bodice and hemline. She brushed out her long hair, and added a spritz of perfume…with an intriguing floral scent. She lie across the bed and awaited Jack's return.

Finally, Taylor was cool enough to put in the stall and feed. Jack closed up the barn and ran inside. "Elizabeth," he called out as he entered the back door. He received no response, so he headed back to the bedroom. There she was; the most beautiful vision; lying so peacefully on the bed, with her long, brown hair cascading down the pillow, and she was… "SLEEPING? Really? How could this woman, even when she's asleep, consume me?" He thought.

Jack sat at her desk watching her sleep. He was so in love with her and the life that she carried inside. Realizing that she was simply exhausted from their travels, and was most likely not going to awaken before morning, he undressed and slipped into bed… "There is always tomorrow morning," he thought to himself and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and even asleep, she slipped deep into his embrace. He held her tightly as if he were her anchor in a savage storm, never wanting to release her.

The morning sun began to gently peek through the window. Elizabeth's eyes were still closed, but she was embracing the warmth on her face. "Jack, are you asleep?" She called out to him.

Jack didn't say anything, but rolled over on his back stretching his arms out over his head.

Elizabeth leaned down, "Jack," her lips moved across his ear, her voice gently called his name, and it was the softest whisper that had ever been spoken. As she spoke his name, he could feel the vibration of her voice on his skin, and it was as if their lips were touching. Her fingers were tenderly stroking his cheek, as his body responded instantly to the softness of her touch.

Jack's eyes opened as Elizabeth's closed. Her lips parted slightly as a sign of her surrender to the passion she knew awaited her.

His hand reached up and cradled the back of her head, drawing her closer to him…their lips touched, and the heat from her body enveloped him. He rolled her over, coming to a rest as she straddled his body. His eyes, that burning gaze, as he began to savor everything about her; moving his hands under the satin lace of her negligee; rolling it up her body, and over her arms, as it fell in a pool of satin on the floor.

Sensations of warmth consumed her as his fingers traced her outline…her body tingling from the contact, "I love you, Jack," she whispered, as her lips pressed hard against his, her body finally feeling alive again, even as her mind had begun to shut down.

Jack closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, consumed by the scent of her perfume. Her fingers were gently moving across his jaw line, stopping momentarily at his lips. He could feel his blood warming from her touch, as his muscles strained…feeling her…wanting her…needing her. He rolled over, carrying her with him until he was straddling her. He was pressed firmly against her body, knowing in his mind, body and soul that she was the only one meant for him.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as Jack's hand slid around her back, drawing her body closer to his. She could feel the warm circle of his arms around her, swallowing her, protecting her.

They both forgot about issues that came before, as they realized what was important, and as a result their minds were clear and their bodies were taken to unimaginable heights. They collapsed into each other's arms, realizing that they had experienced the true love that they felt for each other. They both fell back to sleep; each one exhausted, but completely satisfied.

Several hours later, Jack awoke and slipped out of bed. He started down the hall to fix breakfast, but stopped before reaching the hallway. He turned around and returned to Elizabeth, his lips caressing hers. She moaned slightly, her eyes still closed, and she stretched, as a smile came over her face. Jack kissed her stomach… "Good morning little one; would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"We would love some breakfast, Jack," she responded with a giggle.

"I'll be right back…" Jack said as he headed for the kitchen.

Elizabeth heard pots and pans clanking, and realized that it was time to crawl out of bed. She was happier than she had been in weeks, realizing that nothing could remove the smile from her face. She slipped her negligee over her head and sat at her desk; she opened her journal and began to write…  
**"Happiness, though encouraged by our relationships, jobs, and other factors, must truly start as an individual process. For, as adults, the sole responsibility of our happiness cannot, and should not be placed in the hands of another person. Finding happiness in oneself is a journey, an enlightening experience which requires acceptance of situations that are completely out of our control. It's not needing to have the world, but being thankful for our little part of it, and the love we give and receive from those we hold so dear. The true secret to happiness is in understanding; understanding where we came from, being thankful for where we are, and unconcerned with what others may have. For if we sweep our own front porch; we will then have no time to worry if someone else's is cleaner." **

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her desk drawer.

"Elizabeth, get back in bed…I have your breakfast," Jack stated as he sat the tray down on the bedside table.

She turned around and smiled, "I love you, Jack. Will you join me?"

"As much as I would love to, our time this morning has made me a little late getting to town," he said as he helped her into bed and covered her with the quilt.

"I'm sorry, Jack…" She started to apologize.

Jack kissed her cheek, "don't you apologize. I wouldn't have changed this morning for anything. Although I have to say, much more of that and I won't be able to move," he said with a laugh.

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64- To Go or Not To Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 64- To Go or Not To Go

"Jack, would you like some coffee?" Abigail asked as she approached his table in the dining room of the café.

"Yes, Abigail I would love a cup." He replied.

Abigail set a cup in front of him, and poured coffee from the pot, "Are you working late this evening or is Elizabeth having trouble cooking again?"

Jack's back was to the door, and he was not aware that Elizabeth had entered the café. She was very interested in hearing how he chose to answer that question…

"No Abigail, Elizabeth's cooking is fine. I just asked her if she wanted to meet me here for dinner tonight," he responded.

Elizabeth walked up behind Jack, and placed her hands on his shoulders… "Jack, I have some wonderful news." Jack stood, and followed her around to the other side where he pulled her chair out for her, gently guiding her back to the table once she was seated.

"What is this news you have?" He asked.

"On my way into the café just now, Mr. Yost stopped me…He had a telegram from the School Board. I'm needed to fill in for a month in Buckstown. Charlotte Baker broke her leg, and will be unable to teach for awhile…" Elizabeth was excited, and trying to explain all of his information as quickly as possible.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, obviously confused. "You already have a teaching job," he reminded her.

"Jack, Buckstown is on a different school schedule than we are, and while we are on break, they need me to teach," she informed him.

Jack took a deep breath and reached over taking her hand in his, "It was nice of them to think of you Elizabeth…It's a shame that you aren't able to do it."

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from Jack's, and said, "What do you mean I'm not able to do it?"

"Elizabeth, you have a responsibility to our family, so I'm telling you that you can't go," Jack said, rather authoritatively.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me, Elizabeth. You can't do it. If you don't want to send the telegram, I'll go see Ned after dinner, and I'll send it," Jack said, totally unaware that as much as he was telling her she couldn't, her mind was telling her that she could.

"Jack Thornton, are you telling me that I have to sit at home waiting for you when you're gone on Mountie business, and you forbid me to go help out in a neighboring town?" She asked.

Finally realizing that this conversation was going badly, Jack said, "Elizabeth, I'm not forbidding you to do anything, but we need to discuss this…"

"Would you like some dinner?" Abigail asked, unaware of the growing tension between Elizabeth and Jack.

Elizabeth stood from her chair, "No thank you, Abigail. I'm expected back at home…I'll talk with you later."

Elizabeth walked toward the door, leaving Jack at the table with his mouth open, and no words to adequately explain to Abigail what happened.

"Jack what did you do," Abigail asked, certain that Jack had caused the complete change in Elizabeth's demeanor.

"I didn't do anything… Elizabeth was asked to go to Buckstown to take over the class while their teacher recuperates; I simply told her that she couldn't go," Jack responded.

Abigail sat her coffee pot on the table and sat in Elizabeth's seat… "You told her what?"

"Abigail, she has responsibilities at home. I need her at home," he tried to explain his side.

Abigail smiled, and shook her head slightly from side to side, "Jack would you like me to pack up a dinner for you? My guess is that you need to head home, and I doubt that Elizabeth will be cooking this evening."

"No, Abigail…Thank you anyway. I'll be fine, but I better get going," Jack said as he headed out the door, and started toward home, hoping to catch up to Elizabeth.

Jack walked over to the jail, unhitched his horse, and started home. As he passed the Mercantile, he observed Elizabeth walking out the door…

"Thank you Mr. Yost," Elizabeth called out as she closed the door behind her. She caught a glimpse of Jack as he stopped in front of the Mercantile, dismounted, and walked up to meet her at the bottom of the steps.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I was sending a telegram…accepting the position," she responded as she continued walking passed him, and heading toward home.

"Elizabeth, can't we talk about this?" He asked as he ran up beside her.

She stopped and turned to face him, "Jack I love you, but I don't appreciate you telling me what I can and can't do. If you recall, I already have a father." Once she had said her peace, she walked off heading for home, leaving Jack standing in the street.

Jack caught up with Elizabeth, and he saw her home safely, but it was an incredibly quiet walk. Not a sound was spoken from either one, but the tension between the two of them was deafening.

Once home, they went their separate ways, Elizabeth into the house and Jack to the barn to care for the animals. Elizabeth was angry, and sat down at her desk with her journal; opening to the next blank page and she began to write…As the words began to flow, her heart softened, and she gained the perspective that was lacking when she initially received the offer…  
_** "Our decisions are not just ours to be made. As children we are not given the opportunity to make choices, as they are generally made for us. But as we mature, and enter into adulthood, we are provided with numerous opportunities to hone our decision making skills, requiring us to reflect on the thoughts and concerns of those closest to us. We must feel confident in our own decisions, realizing that as adults we no longer need to seek the approval of our parents; but understand that others important to us are worthy of this consideration. For it is important to know that any choices we make today could potentially change the direction of our life, and the lives of those we hold so dear." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal having made the decision that she would forego this opportunity, to show Jack that she is willing to compromise…

Jack was unaware of Elizabeth's decision, and should have stopped while he was ahead. He stepped in the back door and marched directly to the bedroom…

"Elizabeth," he began…

"Jack I need to talk to you," she tried to interject.

"You're not taking that job…" he demanded.

Elizabeth snapped back, and suddenly all that she had previously written, and the decision she had come to were lost in the moment… "I'm what?"

"You heard me, Elizabeth. I'm the man of this family, and I'm telling you that you can't go," Jack demanded, although all the while knowing that this was most likely not the way to handle this situation.

Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes as she said, "I love you Jack, but I refuse to live with someone who won't even discuss things with me, and hands out demands as if I'm a small child. Even my father has accepted my decisions…even the one where I married you!" Elizabeth handed Jack a pillow and blanket, gently shoved him out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

Jack stood motionless, holding his pillow and blanket, and staring at the closed door. "Elizabeth, please open the door…talk to me," he begged. He received no response, so he walked into the den and stretched out on the sofa.

Both were unable to sleep in their respective beds; each one lying awake and staring at the ceiling. Elizabeth made the decision that she didn't want to go if it meant causing turmoil in her marriage, and Jack decided that he would give her his blessing, knowing that her happiness and peace in their marriage meant more to him than trying to prove that he was right.

As Elizabeth opened the bedroom door, she found Jack standing on the other side, "Oh Jack, you scared me."

"Elizabeth, if this is what you want to do, and it will make you happy, then I will stand behind you," Jack blurted out before Elizabeth could say anything further. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry that I made you feel that what you wanted didn't matter; I love you, and I think you ought to do this. You are a wonderful teacher, and will be a true blessing to the children of Buckstown." Although Jack still didn't want her to go, he laid it on thick, making it difficult for her to tell him that she didn't want to go.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, knowing just how much she was going to miss Jack; wishing that she didn't have to go, but feeling as though she had something to prove to him…to everyone who ever doubted her tenacity.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," she responded.

"Tomorrow? Why do you need to leave so soon?" He responded, the sadness in his voice echoing in his head.

"Jack they need me, and if I'm going, I'm needed now," Elizabeth replied, however, her statement left an opening that she hoped Jack would take to keep her in Coal Valley.

"I guess the sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back," Jack said, and although it wasn't what she was hoping he would say, she couldn't help but marvel at the way his smile softly lit up the room.

She took his hand in hers, and pulled him close to her, "You said you love me, would you like to show me how much?"

She received no verbal response, just his lips as they covered hers. His arms were around her waist as he picked her up and gently walked her backward toward the bed. As they separated, his lips moved down tracing the outline of her collarbone and up the side of her neck stopping momentarily to nibble lightly on her ear lobe. Her soft moans caught his attention, and the wave of desire was so hot…so powerful…so intense that it took him completely by surprise.

Jack turned Elizabeth around, swept her hair to the side and continued to gently kiss her soft skin, as he began to unbutton her dress. As each button was opened, he pulled her dress further down her shoulders until it fell in a pile at her feet. Jack placed his hands on Elizabeth's arms, and slowly turned her around to face him. He lost his breath at the sight of her slender frame in a form fitting pink camisole and matching bottoms. His fingers slid under the thin straps of the camisole, kissing her shoulders as the garment slipped over her hips and fell to the floor.

Elizabeth caught his gaze, and as she felt his touch on her skin, a warm sensation filled her body. Her lips parted slightly as she signed, and his lips covered hers. Their kiss was hot, and demanding, and as she moaned softly, he closed his eyes…savoring the sweetness that flooded him.

Jack leaned Elizabeth back toward the bed, as the back of her knees were caught by the mattress, catching her fall as she sat watching Jack undress. His hands were moving quickly, but his fingers were bumbling, unable to unbutton half of the buttons on his shirt. His passion combined with his frustration, caused him to remove his shirt by ripping the remaining buttons off.

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack you know I can't sew…"

Jack was not concerned with the buttons on the floor, "I'll sew them," he said as he quickly removed the remainder of his clothing and sat beside her on the bed. The security of his arms encompassed her body as he drew her firmly toward him, pressing his lips soundly upon hers; a kiss so passionate that each of them felt the room spin. He eased her body to the middle of the bed and lay beside her, propped up on one elbow. He wanted her so badly, but with the knowledge that she was leaving tomorrow, he wanted this time, this supreme pleasure to last…an indelible memory to relive during the time she was to be gone.

Elizabeth felt Jack's soft touch on her skin…Her mind at that point incapable of rational thought, even as her body became more alive. Jack slid her lingerie bottoms over her hips and down her legs, and then tossed them on the floor with their other clothes.

Jack's body pressed firmly on Elizabeth as his legs straddled her. His body responded immediately as she began to gently caress his skin, her fingertips gliding up his arms to his shoulders…his muscles obviously straining under his desire to make love to her. They each felt the fire burning, enveloping their bodies like a severe summer storm…warm and wet, with a feeling of electricity flowing through them.

They each felt a feeling of complete satisfaction as they collapsed in the bed still holding on tightly to the other. Jack lay quietly, happy to have spent this time with Elizabeth, but now preoccupied with her plans to leave for Buckstown. Elizabeth was also quiet…consumed with the dread she felt at leaving him, even for just a few weeks. She wasn't scared to go, but truly felt that her place, especially when Jack was in town, was by his side.

Jack pulled a quilt over them as she fell asleep. Although exhausted, Jack lay in bed simply feeling the warmth of her body against him. Listening to the softness of her breathing was relaxing, and he inhaled deeply, taking in the subtle scent of her perfume. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to provide his mind with a mental picture of her, and a memory of her scent.

"Elizabeth…I know that I can't tell you what to do, and really I wouldn't want to. I love that you are headstrong with a mind of your own," he closed his eyes, smiled slyly and exhaled sharply, "Oh what a beautiful mind it is," he thought to himself. "It would never be my intent to control you, but I want you to know that I really wish you weren't going away. I want you to be careful, and just know that I will be here waiting for you when you return. I love you, and I'm so sorry that we fought earlier…but you know what they say…the best part of arguing is making up," Jack laughed softly. "Elizabeth?"

"Zzzzz," Elizabeth obviously heard nothing of his heartfelt speech.

Jack closed his eyes, and although he was sorry that she had fallen asleep, he was glad that he had expressed himself, even if it was on deaf ears.

Several hours later, Elizabeth awoke to the sound of rain beating on the window, and streaks of lightning lighting up the dark sky. She grabbed her journal off of her desk, and picked up a lantern on her way out to the front porch. She loved the smell of the rain, and there was something about the lightning as it lit up the sky, a recharging of power so to speak. She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She closed her eyes, and listened to the rain, hoping that it would wash away her sadness and renew her spirit. She was leaving today, and truly wished that she didn't have to go. "If only Jack hadn't told me I couldn't do it…If only we had discussed it like two adults," she thought. She knew how much the children there needed a teacher, but she also realized that her place was with her husband, and if she hadn't been so adamant about him not telling her what to do, then she wouldn't have "put her foot down and been so…so stubborn," she thought.  
_** "Independence is what we strive for as we mature…It's the idea that we have the skills and ability to make it on your own; the heart and tenacity to push forward even when times look bleak, and the intelligence to know when a compromise in the other direction is the best for all concerned. We request equality from others, but expect it from our loved ones. It is important for those closest to us to encourage our growth; to push us when necessary, but when their own strong feelings conflict, to temper the discussions with compassion and understanding. When situations arise requiring a compromise, demands instead of suggestions set the tone for further discussions. The subsequent arguments are prolonged because one party is too stubborn to forget, while the other is too proud to apologize. In the end, it is important to realize that God will often give you exactly what you thought you wanted just to show you that it wasn't at all what you needed."**_

Elizabeth walked inside to start breakfast. If only Jack hadn't been so demanding initially, causing her strong will to surface, she would have likely come to the realization on her own that the job and trip out of town, was not best for her and her family. Elizabeth knew that she needed to tell Jack that he was right, and she didn't want to go. However, how could she…he had initially forbade her to go, only to change his mind, expressing how proud he was of her for making the decision to leave her own family to help out where needed.

"Good morning Sunshine," Jack greeted her with a tender kiss. "Do I have time to take care of the barn before breakfast?" He asked.

"Go ahead, I'll keep your plate warm," she responded.

Jack took a sip from his coffee cup and headed for the door…

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out.

Gathering his attention, Jack stopped and spun around…

Elizabeth just stood there staring; having many words to say, but none seemed able to pass her lips.

"Did you want something Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Well, I…you know that…Jack, I leave today, and I…never mind, hurry up and take care of the animals. Be careful, it was raining hard earlier," she wanted to tell him that she wanted…no needed to stay, but didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

She packed her bag while she waited on Jack to come back inside for breakfast. She checked outside, and although the sun had not made an appearance, the storm seemed to have passed. "At least I won't have to travel in the rain," she whispered.

"What?" Jack asked as he swept her hair off of her shoulders and tickled her neck with his lips.

His touch was like a breath of fresh air whispering to her. She turned around to face him, and he could tell by her expression that her mind was clouded. He hated to see her so conflicted, especially when he didn't understand why… After all, she was getting her wish; he was giving her his blessing to leave to teach in Buckstown. "She should be happy," he thought. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?" He asked. "You got your wish…I'm letting you go; you should be happy!"

She wanted to tell him… "Wait, you're letting me go?" She responded as she walked toward the bedroom door, picking up her suitcase on the way by. She continued to the front door, placing her suitcase on the porch.

"What just happened?" He asked himself as he shook his head back and forth. "I will just never understand them…You give them what they want and they aren't happy. You don't give them what they want and they aren't happy…Go figure!" He thought.

"Jack, your breakfast is getting cold," She called to him from the kitchen.

Jack came in and sat down, "After breakfast, I'll hitch up the wagon and take you into town."

She sat down, refusing eye contact, and said "Only if it isn't too much trouble."

"Elizabeth, what's wrong. We had an absolutely beautiful time together last night, and now you won't even look at me? What did I do?" He asked, obviously confused at the treatment she was giving him.

"It isn't important, Jack," she replied.

"Elizabeth, it is important. You can't leave not talking to me and be gone for weeks," he said as he reached over taking her hand in his.

She looked up catching his gaze, and he smiled. She didn't want to smile back, but how could she not…his dimples got her every time. "Jack, you said that you were letting me go…I thought you wanted me to go…to help out where I could. But to say that you are letting me go? That makes me sound like a child," she responded.

A knock was heard on the front door, and Jack got up to answer it…

"Elizabeth… Adam Miller is here to take you to town," Jack advised and he and Adam entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to be presumptuous, but apparently you had spoken with Laurel about your trip, and since I was coming by here on my way into town, she asked me to stop by and see if you needed a ride," Adam advised, unaware of the brewing argument he had thwarted.

Elizabeth stood from the table, and put the dirty dishes in the sink. "Thank you Adam. I have one thing to get out of my room, and I will meet you on the front porch," Elizabeth said as she retrieved her journal from her desk and slipped it into her bag.

As she walked to the door, Jack took her by the arm and pulled her gently away from the opened front door, "Elizabeth, I need you to know how proud I am of you. I will worry about you while you're gone, and don't be upset, but the Mountie assigned to Buckstown will be keeping an eye out for you. You are a special person for giving of your time like this to help people that you don't even know. That is just one of the many reasons why I love you."

Elizabeth didn't like what he had said previously about letting her go, but she could see in his eyes how much he loved her and would miss her, and her expression softened.

Jack leaned down and captured her lips with his. He meant for it to be subtle, yet sensuous, and he left her with a strong memory of him…of them, and what she was leaving behind. He helped her into the wagon and stood on the porch as they pulled away, wondering why he let her go…encouraged her to go…"pushed her to go!"

Adam Miller dropped Elizabeth off at the café, as he continued on his way to run errands. "Thank you so much for the ride," she stated.

"You're very welcome. Have a safe trip," Adam responded as he slipped her suitcase inside the café.

Elizabeth walked inside and straight to the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of tea, and sat down.

"Mr. Yost was looking for you earlier," Abigail remarked as she grabbed several plates of food and headed back out into the dining room.

Abigail came back into the kitchen, and sat with Elizabeth for a moment, observing the expression on her face, and knowing that something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Elizabeth? You want to go teach in Buckstown, don't you?" She asked.

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea, and said, "I thought I wanted to go, but then Jack forbade me, and it made me mad. I felt my heels digging into the ground, and I was going just to spite him. Then I realized that was not the Christian way to be, and I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to go…I didn't want to be away from him, but then he…he was just so sweet, and well I…"

"You couldn't tell him," Abigail replied.

"How could I tell him that the baby who's carrying his baby didn't want to leave home…leave him. I couldn't say anything after he told me how proud he was of me for doing this. I felt ashamed of how I felt. It should only be a month…but Abigail, a month is a really long time to be away from him," she responded. "I'm going to see Mr. Yost, and I'll be right back…"

"Good morning Mr. Yost. Mrs. Stanton told me that you were by earlier looking for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am…I tried to send the telegram you gave me yesterday, but it didn't go through…I'm so sorry. I can send it today if you like?" He asked…a question that brought pure joy to Elizabeth's heart. "Oh, I almost forgot, this telegram came for you this morning…"

Elizabeth took the new telegram and ripped it open, very interested in its contents…  
"Mrs. Thornton, the School Board has met and although they would very much like for you to accept the offer to teach in Buckstown for the month, the members realize how difficult it would be for you to be away from your family for that extended amount of time. The parents in town have been contacted, and it has been agreed that school will meet on Saturday, all day, and Sunday, following church. Would you be in a position to accept the offer as it stands now?"

"Thank you Mr. Yost. If I need a telegram sent I'll come back in. Thank you, you have no idea how glad I am to hear this," she responded.

Elizabeth left the mercantile and headed back to the café, carrying with her a smile which covered her face.

"Okay, so what happened that changed your attitude so quickly?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth explained the new offer, and that her telegram accepting the original position was never sent, so no one is currently expecting her in Buckstown, "Now I can sit down and talk with Jack… I just hope he isn't disappointed in me. I want to go help, but I want Jack with me. I'll talk with you later Abigail. I think I'll go to the lake for a walk… The little one and I could use the exercise, the fresh air and some time to think," she said as she patted her stomach. "Do you have a blanket I could borrow?" She asked.

"Certainly, there are a few lying on the bed in your old room. Take whatever you need," Abigail responded.

Elizabeth grabbed a blanket, her bag and headed for the lake. Once there, she spread out the blanket, and laid down, enjoying the warmth of the sun, which had finally decided to make an appearance. She enjoyed the quiet; it was so peaceful; it brought about an energizing of her spirit, and a renewing of her soul.

Abigail walked out into the dining area with a full coffee pot, and found Jack, looking depressed and sitting alone. She topped off the cups of her other patrons, took care of their needs, and then took Jack back into the kitchen so they could talk. "You look really down today, is something wrong?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

Jack raised his head and looked at Abigail, managing a halfhearted smile, "I'm sure you can guess…I already miss Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you bring her to town? I would have thought that you would want to see her off, and make certain that she had an escort," she responded.

Jack tried to explain, "I don't know why…I mean, I told Elizabeth how proud I was of her, yet she still seemed to be upset with me. I didn't think she wanted me to bring her to town. I don't know how I'm going to be able to last a month without her. Don't think though that I sent her without an escort…There is a detail about five miles outside of town, and they will pick up the coach and escort it to Buckstown. They are going there anyway, so Elizabeth can't get mad at me for setting it up." Jack walked to the counter and poured another cup of coffee before sitting back down, "She wanted to go Abigail, and I didn't want her to stay just because of me. I thought she'd be happy that I told her to go, but she just seemed angry. You women are really difficult to understand."

Abigail laughed softly, "Jack, Elizabeth was excited about the possibility of teaching the students in Buckstown, but when you told her she couldn't do it, that made her angry. She soon decided that she didn't want to go; she couldn't bear to leave you, but then you told her how proud you were of her for making the sacrifice, and…well Jack, she couldn't very well tell you at that point that she didn't want to go. Why is it that you two will talk to me, but you refuse to put everything on the line and talk to each other?"

"I guess I'm afraid of hurting her, and I'd never want to do that. Well, it doesn't matter now, Abigail…she's on her way to Buckstown," Jack sounded rather dejected, but suddenly had a smile come over his face. "I know what I'll do…I'll make arrangements to surprise her this weekend. I'll plan a romantic dinner, and stay for the weekend. If Bill is available, I'll go visit her on the weekends." Jack started walking through the dining room, "I need to stay busy…a week is a lot less time than a month, but a week is still a long time to be away from her. Thanks for the talk Abigail…you always know how to put things into perspective."

"Jack, don't make your travel plans too far in advance," Abigail called out to him as he reached the door.

Jack looked rather perplexed as he observed Elizabeth's suitcase, sitting just inside the café. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Yes Jack, that's her suitcase…she didn't go," Abigail responded.

"Why…Where is she?" He asked with bright eyes and a dimply smile. Suddenly he frowned, "Wait, why didn't she come home?" He asked.

"You can ask her, and if you hurry, I believe you will find her…" Abigail began.

"At the lake," Jack finished her statement. "I'm on my way. Thanks, Abigail!" Jack exclaimed as he ran out the door, mounted his horse and headed for the lake.

While enjoying the sunshine, Elizabeth pulled her journal from her bag; opened it to the next blank page, and began to capture her thoughts on paper…  
_** "Priorities, determining what is important and putting our life in order, are not always easy or enjoyable. We are sometimes forced to make decisions that cause confusion, and disappointment in ourselves and the ones we love. Our life's dreams may not always fall in line with our priorities. Deciding what we want and what we are willing to exchange for it will occasionally make the decision easier. For we are capable of doing many things, but "everything" is not one of them! In making our choices, we should realize that our priorities must outweigh conveniences, for what is the easiest, may not always be the best. We often find that the consequences of our decisions will outweigh the benefits, thus lowering it on our list of priorities. In balancing these decisions, we must consider those closest to us, for their wellbeing should be one of our highest priorities." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. She stood up and continued to gaze out onto the water…unlike her current situation there was not even the slightest ripple on the surface. "Maybe just being gone on the weekends wouldn't be too difficult, and I could still help out the children," she thought.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out.

Elizabeth turned away from the lake to see Jack…his soft expression, dimply smile, eyes which expressed his love, and welcoming arms as he stood only a few feet from her. She fell into his arms, which warmly enveloped her, "I'm so sorry, Jack…I couldn't do it. I want to help out, but I just couldn't leave you for a month. Are you disappointed in me?" She asked.

As his hands cradled her face, he leaned closer, "I could never be disappointed in you," he whispered before closing the distance and covering her lips with his. As they separated, Jack said, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't want you to leave, but it wasn't because I wanted to control you…I love you and can't stand the thought of being apart from you. But I know that you want to help the children, and that is something that's important to you. So, if it is something that you really want to do, we will work it out. I'll get Bill to cover things in town on the weekends, and I'll be able to be with you from Friday through Sunday. It still isn't enough, but at least you won't forget me," he finished off with a nervous laugh. "I'm so happy that you didn't leave yet, but what happened?" He asked.

Elizabeth began to explain about the telegram not being sent and then her face lit up… "Jack they sent me another telegram, and they have made some concessions to help my decision. I…maybe we, can go to Buckstown on Friday, and I will teach Saturday, and Sunday after church, and then I, hopefully we, could travel home together. The School Board will put us up in a hotel in town, and we can either take the stagecoach, or we could travel by wagon, in which case we would have more time alone."

He took her hand, and brought it up to his lips for a kiss… "I love you Mrs. Thornton," he said as he bent down and kissed her stomach, "and I love you little one." Jack draped her arm through his and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they started walking back to town.

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65- Will You Still Love Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Warning… there may or may not be steaminess in the story… Oh, who am I kidding…? THERE IS!**

**Chapter 65- Will You Still Love Me?  
**

Elizabeth sat at her desk watching Jack sleep. He looked so peaceful, and she could only hope that she was the reason behind the slight smile that lit up his face. She thought about her life, the path she was on, and was thankful for the direction in which her life had taken. She pulled out her journal, as she found these quiet times cathartic…  
_**"Life is a journey…each experience, both good and bad, has the potential to open or close life's many doors. Although it is important to experience the heartache in order to feel truly blessed with joy, accepting that which we cannot change will allow us to function with an open heart and a determined spirit even in times of despair. Dream often; dream big; work hard, but be willing to consider compromise, for that which we knew we wanted may simply require a price that we are not willing to pay. Relax, stay patient and most importantly…enjoy the journey before you."**_

"Jack…Jack, it's time to wake up. Jack…come on, open your eyes…" Elizabeth called out attempting to stir him. He didn't move, so she approached the side of the bed. As she bent down to surprise him with a kiss, he pulled her tightly to his body…

"AHHHHH," Elizabeth screamed as he rolled her over beside him.

Jack drew her against him firmly, pressing his lips soundly to hers, "Now that's how I like to be awakened in the morning," Jack said with a warm smile.

Elizabeth's eyebrows arched, and she smiled deviously, "Oh, just a kiss is all you want?"

"Well, I can think of other things we can do this morning," Jack replied, with a devilish grin of his own. His mind was struggling; she was wearing a teal camisole with a lacey bodice, and a satin robe. Even knowing that he had obligations in town, he found it difficult to think of anything else…

Elizabeth started to swing her legs off the bed, "Jack, you need to get going. Aren't you supposed to meet Bill at the jail this morning?"

Jack gently took her arm, keeping her from getting off the bed… "We have some time before I have to be in town," he looked her up and down; his eyes were asking for what his body wanted.

As Elizabeth turned to face Jack in bed, her hands began to gently tug at his pants, pulling them down his legs and throwing them on the floor. He closed his eyes as she mounted him, her tongue teasing his neck, moving up gently to nibble his ear. A flash of heat rippled through his body as her fingers brushed his skin. She worked quickly on the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. He sat up as she pulled his shirt off, and dropped it in the pile of clothes beside the bed. His lips closed over hers in a demanding, possessive kiss. He rolled over, being careful not to hurt her.

As Jack rolled her onto her back, her satin robe slipped off of her shoulder, revealing her soft silky skin. His warm fingers slipped under the straps of her camisole; and her body tingled from his touch. As the strap slid off her shoulder, his hands found their way under the hem of her camisole. He gently rolled it up her body, and over her hips, exposing her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her skin.

"I love you too," she softly responded.

"I love you, but I was talking to your stomach," He said with a smile. That smile did not last long…

Elizabeth's body went stiff, "Excuse me…You're making love to me, and you express your love for the baby? I guess I'm just a means to you having children…"

Jack knew that of all the insensitive things he had unintentionally said before, this was by far head and shoulders above the others.

Elizabeth rolled over, slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jack got out of bed, dressed for work, and sat back on the bed, hoping that Elizabeth would come out of the bathroom. He could hear her muffled cries through the door…He felt so bad, and didn't know what to do to remedy the situation. He walked over to the bathroom, knocked on the door, and called out to her several times, but she didn't respond. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where he fixed them coffee and fried up some eggs and toast, "She's angry with me, but she still needs to eat," he thought to himself.

Jack placed her plate on the table, and walked down the hall to see if she had come out of the bathroom. He walked into the bedroom, and observed that the bathroom door was open. He walked into the room and peeked around the corner, and was surprised to find the room empty. "Elizabeth, where are you?" He called out, several times as he walked from room to room. He couldn't find her, but observed that the front door was wide open. He stepped out on the deck and found her sitting on the swing…crying. "Elizabeth…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You've got to know how important you are to me."

Elizabeth continued to look out onto the property, "Please, Jack…just leave me alone. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I can't get enough of you, and other times I feel so lost, and I don't understand why you wanted to marry me."

Jack hesitated, but eventually took her hand in his, "I wanted to marry you because I didn't see my life meaning anything without you in it…I still don't."

She returned her gaze toward him, meeting his eyes, and allowing a slight smile, "I'm sorry, Jack. I ruined a beautiful moment. Can I make it up to you this evening?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to apologize for… But I'm all for a nice evening alone with you," Jack said softly with a smile, and raised eyebrows. He took the opportunity, and Elizabeth's apparent willingness, to slip his arm around her waist and draw her closer to him. His warm smile, forgiving eyes, and firm embrace, chased away most of the tension of the moment. He could feel her relax, even as the tears still slipped from her eyes. Taking his hand, Jack tenderly wiped the tears away with his fingers, and managed to put a slight smile back on her face. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his…tasting their sweetness. Leaning back slightly Jack looked into her eyes and whispered, "You are completely irresistible to me." Jack wanted to return to the privacy of their bedroom, but knew that Elizabeth needed time to think without pressure from him. After all, she hadn't buried him in sand yet, so he considered himself lucky.

"I'll fix us a nice picnic dinner, and maybe we can pick up where we left off?" She asked.

Jack stood from the swing, bent down and kissed the top of her head… "You don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of it all. You just rest today, and we'll take things at your pace…no pressure…no expectations. Just know that I love you, and that will never change." Jack walked down the steps and headed toward the barn to tack up Taylor. He didn't want to leave, but realized that he needed to take a deep breath, let sound judgment rule, not his emotions, and keep control.

"I love you," Elizabeth called out to him as he turned the corner.

Jack stopped, backed up and looked in her direction… "I love you too," he responded with strong emotion.

Elizabeth walked to the steps, sitting down to wait on Jack to ride by. She heard the familiar clip clop of Taylor's hooves coming around the side of the house. She observed the disappointment in Jack's face as he turned the corner, no longer seeing her in the swing.

"Be careful, Jack…" She called out as he trotted by, catching him completely by surprise.

He pulled Taylor to a halt… "You enjoy your day, Elizabeth. I love you, and I'll be back later today."

She smiled warmly, connecting immediately with his heart, bringing about a smile which showed off his dimples.

She worked around the house, completing chores like dusting, and laundry, and preparing for her third weekend out of town teaching the children in Buckstown. She and Jack had been together the past two weeks, but she was worried that he would be unable to accompany her this weekend.

She took a break and sat on the sofa thinking of the most recent trip to Buckstown. She was taken back to a romantic evening with Jack that came close to rivaling their honeymoon in Toronto. She smiled thinking back to Saturday evening when he picked her up following class. He took her to a beautiful meadow with slightly rolling hills…the grass was green and the wildflowers were abundant. He spread out a blanket, and helped her down to the ground where he emptied the basket containing their dinner. He pulled out candles, and a vase containing the most beautiful lilacs she had ever seen. As the sun began to set, she leaned back on his chest, pointing out various constellations…. The sky was beautiful; no clouds and completely clear. The stars were so close that she felt that she could reach them with her outstretched arm. She remembered Jack laying her back on the blanket; the kiss they shared was so hot, so passionate that when she looked at him again, she swore that there was flash of fire in his eyes.

She couldn't imagine being in that town without Jack. There were a lot of eligible men in town, having been brought there by employers, and she knew that she would feel uncomfortable there without him. Now she worried about having to finish up her teaching assignment alone. Elizabeth knew that she couldn't expect Bill to handle everything for Jack, and at least Jack was able to accompany her a few times.

She leaned her head on the sofa pillow as her thoughts returned to her and Jack in the meadow. Before long, she was sound asleep.

"Elizabeth, are you okay," Jack sat on the side of the sofa, attempting to cause her to stir. He called out to her several times, but she never moved. He knew that she was exhausted, and the trips to Buckstown were difficult for her. It seemed like her body would get adjusted to her regular schedule, only to have it confused again by her next trip to Buckstown. Jack kissed her forehead, knowing that although he was looking forward to a romantic evening, she truly was in need of sleep.

Jack went about completing his evening chores, disappointed in the fact that he would be unable to accompany her to Buckstown tomorrow, but thankful that this was her last trip there. He went into the bathroom and prepared for bed. He shaved, hoping that he and Elizabeth may have some time together, and knowing that she was not a fan of day old stubble. When he emerged, he observed Elizabeth sitting on the side of the bed, wearing a cream colored silk camisole with a French lace bodice, a design of delicate flowers in greens and yellows, and matching bottoms.

Jack gulped hard as it was evident that Elizabeth was growing in places other than just her abdomen. It appeared difficult for her to contain her growing bust in what he considered to be a pleasantly skimpy outfit. The wave of desire was so powerful; his want for her so strong; and it hit him so hard, that it took him completely by surprise.

Elizabeth felt his burning gaze, so hot…so sensuous that she almost felt naked.

He quickly closed the distance between the two of them, having removed his shirt before reaching the bed. His hands went around her waist, lifting her up off of the bed.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his arms envelope her…She could see his muscles straining with passion as he held her, and felt the softness of his lips as they searched her body. Once his lips touched hers, her mind was incapable of any logical thought, and she gave in completely to her body.

Jack's hands glided gently past the indent in her waist, and the slight flare in her hips, as he felt the hemline of her camisole between his fingers. He rolled her camisole further up her body and over her arms. He slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her satin bottoms, and eagerly pulled them down her legs, caressing her thighs as they fell. He sat on the bed and gently laid Elizabeth back, receiving no resistance from her… He kissed her with such passion, that he took her breath away.

Jack laid beside her, his eyes closed, as she began to tease him with her tongue on his stomach, and then up to his neck, chest and shoulders. She straddled his body…her warmth and eagerness likened to a key attached to a kite during a summer storm, the electricity generated spreading through both of them.

Jack wanted to experience her; needed to experience her, as there was nothing that could ever compare to how complete he felt when he was with her. His body responded instantly to her touch. She pulled her hair off to the side as she leaned down, covering his lips with hers; their bodies pressed firmly together from shoulder to thigh, as the previous problems of that morning were completely lost to them. The only thing they knew or felt was love, desire, and respect for the other.

Elizabeth collapsed on the bed beside Jack, content to have his arms around her, securely drawing her toward him, but saddened to know that in the morning she would be leaving for Buckstown…without Jack!

Elizabeth awoke as the sun peeked through the window. She had no desire to move, feeling so content with Jack's arms warmly surrounding her. Her head was on his chest, and the sound of his rhythmic breathing was enough to put her back to sleep.

"Elizabeth…" Jack whispered.

She looked in his direction, pulled the cover over her naked form, and began to stretch…

"Don't cover up on my account," Jack said as he desperately wanted to pull her body into his for one more kiss. "I know you have to leave soon. Let me fix you some breakfast," He remarked as he jumped out of bed, slipped on his pants and a shirt, and headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

Elizabeth knew she needed to get dressed, but she was so tired, and just didn't have the energy…"besides, sleeping feels so good," she thought. Elizabeth eventually mustered the energy to crawl out of bed, found a dress in her closet "that hadn't shrunk," and threw a few things in her bag for the weekend.

"Elizabeth, are you in here?" Jack called out.

"I'm in here," she called out from her closet.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Trying to find some clothes that haven't shrunk," she replied.

"Shrunk? Your clothes haven't shrunk. Elizabeth, you getting… it's the ba…it's natural to gain when you're preg…"

Elizabeth spun around and glared at Jack…

"Your right…your clothes have shrunk," he agreed with her assertion. "While you're in Buckstown, there is a very nice seamstress who rents space in the back of the Barber Shop. Go in and see her. Maybe she has some clothes available that won't shrink," Jack smiled, catching her glare, as she exited the closet. "Breakfast is ready," Jack called to her as she walked out of the room, leaving him standing alone.

"I don't have time to eat, Jack. The stagecoach leaves in an hour…" she mentioned as she headed for the door, carrying her fairly lightweight bag. She stopped in the hallway, turned to face Jack, and asked, "Oh, and how do you know that the seamstress is very nice?"

Jack scooped up her bag and walked to the door… "I wouldn't know…just heard it from others, that's all."

Elizabeth knew that Jack was faithful, she had no doubts, but with her ever growing condition, she wondered if his eyes were wandering.

"Oh, wait just a minute," he said as he ran into the kitchen, and made Elizabeth a bacon and egg sandwich to carry with her to eat later.

"Thank you Jack, but you didn't need to," she said as he held the door open and she walked out onto the porch ahead of him.

It was a beautiful morning, and he held her hand as they walked into town. Their walk was relatively quiet until they reached the road leading into town. Jack could tell that something was bothering Elizabeth, but after their wonderful evening, he didn't want to do anything that would cause their parting to be negative in any way, shape or form.

"Jack, do you love the baby?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack looked at her, realizing the mistake he had made before, and certainly not wanting to repeat it. "Why would you ask that, Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Well, you haven't mentioned the baby at all today, and well, my clothes are shrinking, and…um, I'm not," she responded.

Jack squeezed her hand for reassurance, "Sweetheart, in case you don't know by now, I'm absolutely, and completely in love with you. If we hadn't been blessed to have children, I would have been totally content to spend my life with just you. However, to answer your question, Yes, I love the baby!"

Jack accompanied Elizabeth to the café where they went inside and enjoyed a cup of coffee while they waited for the stagecoach.

"Elizabeth, there's a Mountie detail heading to the town just past Buckstown, and they will escort the stagecoach…After all, I have to protect the two most important people in my life," Jack said with a smile, hoping that she would reciprocate…which she did.

The stagecoach arrived; the driver was in a rush, hurrying the passengers, as he had a schedule to maintain.

Jack helped Elizabeth to her seat…away from observing eyes he kissed her goodbye, and then slipped out the other door. He stood and watched as the stagecoach disappeared with his entire life onboard.

Jack went about his day trying to keep busy, although his thoughts kept returning to Elizabeth, and their last evening together, "two days and she'll be home. I'll plan something special," and the wheels in his head began to turn.

Elizabeth arrived in Buckstown, checked into her hotel, and since she had some time, she made her way to see the seamstress about a few new dresses.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am…, may I help you?" A voice from the back of the room called out.

"Hello, I am looking for some appropriate clothes for a woman in my condition…" Elizabeth mentioned.

"Well, let me see what we have here. By the way, I'm Louise Gardner, the seamstress. Now, when you say "a woman in your condition," what do you mean?" She asked.

Louise was a young woman, close to Elizabeth in age, but she had no ring on her finger to suggest that she was either married or engaged.

Elizabeth seemed confused…to her it was evident that she was starting to have that unmistaken pregnant stomach pooch… "Nice to meet you Miss Gardner; my name is Elizabeth Thornton. I feel that it's hard to miss, but I'm pregnant, and I'm starting to show. A lot of my clothes are too small for me now."

Louise smiled, "I have learned to never assume anything. There is nothing worse than assuming that someone is pregnant, and finding out that they aren't."

Elizabeth tried on skirts, blouses, and dresses, picking out several items to take back home with her.

Louise boxed up all of Elizabeth's purchases, and offered to have them delivered to her hotel room…

"Thank you very much for your time, Louise. I would really appreciate that. You do beautiful work, and I look forward to wearing them," Elizabeth remarked.

"I don't believe I have seen you in town before, are you new here?" Louise asked.

Elizabeth was heading for the door, but stopped to reply to the question, "I'm teaching school temporarily while their teacher recuperates. This is my last weekend here. My husband and I live in Hope Valley."

"Well I hope you've enjoyed your time here," Louise remarked as Elizabeth headed out the door.

"I have," Elizabeth replied, "but I enjoyed it more when my husband was able to accompany me."

Back in Hope Valley, Jack went about his day trying to keep busy. He rode home to take care of his chores with the animals, and then went to the café for dinner. He didn't want to be at home alone, as all he did was miss Elizabeth.

"Good evening Jack," Abigail called out as he walked in and sat at a table by the window. "What would you like for dinner, Jack?"

"I would love some meat loaf, with mashed potatoes, and green beans," Jack replied.

"Coming right up," Abigail responded as she headed into the kitchen to make his plate.

Jack looked around the café and noticed several families enjoying dinner, at that moment, he felt quite envious of their lives.

"Missing Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"Huh?" Jack was drawn from his trance. "Oh yes, I really do miss her."

Abigail placed his plate of food on the table, and he began to eat.

"Do you have time to sit with me for a few minutes?" Jack asked.

"I always have time for you, Jack… Is something wrong?" She asked.

Jack swallowed, and began to tell her what was on his mind… "I know that women can be moody when they're pregnant, and I am dealing with it, but sometimes I just don't know how to respond to her."

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked.

Jack leaned in, talking is a soft voice as to not spread his personal life throughout the café, "Abigail, in one breath she will be upset because I say I love the baby, and then in the next breath, she's upset because I haven't expressed my love for the baby."

Abigail smiled, realizing how difficult this situation was for him, "Jack, Elizabeth is a beautiful woman…even more so in her condition. However, she, like a lot of women, is afraid that you won't find her desirable as her pregnancy progresses. She has a lot of feelings going on… She wants you to love the baby, but in the same regard, she is afraid that you won't love her." Abigail excused herself momentarily to check out the last customers of the evening, and then returned to Jack's table.

Jack exhaled sharply and shook his head from side to side, "Abigail that is the silliest thing I have ever heard. Not that I don't trust what you say is true, because you've never led me wrong before…but you women, are really complex. No wonder we men are in trouble with you most of the time. How could she ever think that she isn't the most important thing to me? Every decision I make is done with her in mind. It's killing me that she's there, and I'm here. I know it's just for a few days, but I don't feel complete without her."

"Jack, why are you here and not with her this weekend?" Abigail asked as she refilled his cup of coffee.

"I have been placing a lot of extra responsibilities on Bill lately, and he has covered the town for the past two weekends so that I could go, and I didn't feel comfortable asking him to work another weekend for me…" Jack responded.

"You're not asking… I'm offering," Jack heard Bill's voice unaware that he had entered the café.

"What?" Jack asked, but in his mind he was already on his way to Buckstown.

Bill sat down at the table, "Jack, I know how much you miss Elizabeth. You've done nothing but shuffle papers from one place on your desk to another, and I'm sure that nothing will get done in the office until she gets home…so please just go!"

"I will…I will," Jack said as he paid for his meal, and headed for the door. "You two enjoy the rest of your evening, and Bill… Thanks!" Jack closed the door behind him as he headed home to get things together to leave early in the morning.

Elizabeth awoke and stretched, glancing beside her, hoping to see Jack, and disappointed when she didn't. She missed her early morning wake up calls, sometimes initiated by Jack, and other times proposed by her, but always satisfying and enjoyable… "Well, except when I've acted like a crazy person." She pulled her journal from her bag, sat up in bed, and began to write…  
_**"There is a voice inside of us, that whispers all day long… "I feel this could be right for you, but I know this choice is wrong." No preacher, teacher, parent, friend, or scholar can decide, what's right for you, just listen to- the voice you hear inside!" **_

"_**Listening to that voice in all of us can be enlightening, or confusing, but most always inspiring. We need to look within ourselves for many of the answers that seem to escape our conscious thoughts, realizing that our happiness is always within our grasp, but may not be what we had initially thought. Throughout our lives, changes occur…some good, some bad, but all are required to lead us down the path we were meant to take. Keep an open mind, a forgiving heart, and a trusting soul, and your path will become brighter with each new day." **_

Jack awoke early to get his barn chores done before heading out of town to surprise Elizabeth. He had made arrangements with Gabe to feed the animals, and watch over the place while he was gone. He knew it would take a little longer, but he rented a carriage, so that he and Elizabeth could ride back to Hope Valley together on Sunday. Jack went into town to thank Bill, and to check something at the Mercantile…

"Ned, did it come in?" Jack asked as he entered the store, and found Ned Yost behind the counter.

Ned walked to the end of the counter, and picked up a small box, handing it to Jack, "Look inside and make sure it's what you wanted."

Jack opened the box and smiled… "It's perfect."

Jack headed out of town, knowing that it would take most of the day to get to Buckstown.

Elizabeth met the students at the schoolhouse, and they began their day with a grammar lesson. It took Elizabeth a while to settle the children down to their work. They were use to having so much free time since their teacher was hurt, and Elizabeth was only there on weekends. She finally quieted them so they could complete the tasks at hand. Following their grammar lesson, they had a spelling test, learned about condensation in science, and Benjamin Franklin and his kite experiment in History. She then released the children for lunch and recess as she sat out under a shade tree and observed their interactions.

"Hello Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth heard a voice from behind her.

"Good morning Miss Gardner…well I guess it's afternoon now," Elizabeth responded.

"Please call me Louise," she replied.

"Okay, Louise it is then, and please call me Elizabeth," she replied. "Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

Louise sat down on the bench beside Elizabeth and smiled at the children playing. "Oh, I almost forgot…I have something beautiful that just came in, and I think you, and your husband will love it. I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to stop by after school."

"Thank you for thinking of me. I'll be over later this afternoon," Elizabeth responded.

Elizabeth called the students back inside and finished up the day with the older children learning about adding and subtracting three figure numbers, while the younger students worked with single digit problems. She released her students and then headed over to see Louise.

"Hello Elizabeth, when I saw this, I thought of you…" Louise laughed, "I mean not in a creepy way, just thought you would look beautiful in it, and I'm sure your husband would appreciate it. I don't know if you are interested in this, but it is one of the newest creations from The States… New York City to be exact," Louise mentioned as she stepped into a back room and returned with a mauve colored silk nightgown, with thin straps, v-cut bodice covered in delicate lace, that fell to the floor.

"Oh my, that is beautiful…Yes, I would like that too," Elizabeth said as she thought of wearing that the next time she sees Jack.

"Would you like to try it on?" Louise asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. I actually saw this in Hamilton during my last trip home, and I tried it on and loved it. I'm sure it will be fine," Elizabeth replied

"What does your husband do Elizabeth…If you don't mind me asking?" Louise inquired.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling such pride when talking about Jack, "He is the Constable of Hope Valley."

"Mmmm, Mounties…There is something about a man in uniform," Louise said with a smile, her mind apparently drifting off to a very pleasant time in her past.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Well, it appears that you have quite a selection of Mounties here, or who pass through here."

Louise walked Elizabeth to the door, "There is one Mountie…I don't know his name…John, or Jake or Jack, oh I don't know, but when he comes into town, he makes me forget about everything. I get absolutely nothing done when he's around. I certainly would like to get to know him, but that won't happen…"

Suddenly Elizabeth stopped, "It won't? Have you met him? Does he give you any of his attention?"

The two women stepped outside to continue their conversation.

"Oh my…out of uniform, but as handsome as ever. There he is now," Louise remarked.

Elizabeth looked off in the distance as her eyes caught Jack's and they both smiled.

Louise seemed flustered, "He's walking over here…I wish he would give me some attention…I've been told that he is totally devoted to someone. She's a very lucky woman."

"Yes I am," Elizabeth whispered, as she walked down the steps and into his awaiting arms.

Elizabeth felt bad that Louise was embarrassed, but she was proud of the fact that other women found Jack desirable, but even happier that he was so in love with her, that he didn't even look at anyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, so excited to see him.

"I couldn't stay away..." Jack responded, "Besides, Bill insisted that I come."

"Jack," Elizabeth laughed softly, "I have only been gone for a day."

"My bed was empty this morning, and I missed you," Jack remarked with raised eyebrows, and a smile.

They walked back to the hotel so Elizabeth could drop off her latest purchase from Louise, and then they left for dinner, and unbeknownst to Elizabeth…some dancing.

Jack took her arm in his and they headed downstairs for dinner. Elizabeth stopped at the entrance to the restaurant, assuming that was where they were going…

"I have something else in mind…" He said, and he gently led her outside and down the street to a place that wasn't yet open.

"What's this? Jack, this isn't open yet," Elizabeth said as she looked clearly confused.

Jack opened the door, and they stepped inside. It was a beautiful quaint café, with lit candles throughout, and extremely romantic.

"Hello Constable, please follow me…" The receptionist led them to an out of the way table.

Jack helped Elizabeth to her seat; then he glided the chair back toward the table before sitting across from her.

"Jack…what is this?" She asked.

"I just wanted to spend some quiet time with my beautiful wife. I know the owner, and they finished their preparations to open today, and they wanted some practice serving before their opening next week," Jack replied; proud of himself for surprising her.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner, and Elizabeth couldn't have provided them with more compliments on the quality of their food.

Wanting to spend some alone time with Jack, Elizabeth said, "Are you ready to go?"

"In a moment…" Jack stood and walked around the table, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Suddenly music permeated the café, and he took her in his arms; they were alone, and he was holding her closer than normal as they danced. He could feel her body melting into his...

The café was dimly lit, and at the front of the café, Jack observed the owner smiling, apparently happy that they were having a wonderful time.

As the song ended, Elizabeth, thinking they were alone, undid Jack's top shirt button, as her fingers began to gently tease him with her touch. She leaned in and whispered, "I have something special to show you…" Her eyebrows rose, and her lips curled up into a broad smile, "Would you like to take me back to the hotel, Constable?"

"I most certainly would," Jack replied enthusiastically. "Let me take care of the bill and I'll be right back."

Elizabeth sat in her chair thinking about the new purchase she had just made, and looking forward to wearing it for Jack.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," Jack walked up behind Elizabeth, reaching around and giving her a red rose, "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too. Let's get out of here, and we can show each other how much!" Elizabeth laughed as she took his arm and they headed for the door.

Jack and Elizabeth walked briskly back to the hotel…each one having in their mind what awaited them there. The door to their room had barely closed behind them before Jack began working on unbuttoning her dress.

"Wait Jack…I have something I want to show you, "Elizabeth said as she slipped into the bathroom with the box from Louise's shop in her hand.

Jack sat on the side of the bed awaiting Elizabeth's return, thinking to himself that there is no way she could be more beautiful to him than when she walked into the room.

The door to the bathroom opened…

"Whoa, Elizabeth…" Jack gulped hard, but remained speechless, other than to think to himself that he was wrong…she was more beautiful than when she stepped into the room.

Elizabeth emerged with her hands on the silk and lace bust on the nightgown, doing her best to keep everything she had from making an unintentional appearance. "I don't understand Jack…I tried this on in Hamilton when I was there last, and it fit beautifully." Realizing that it is all due to her pregnancy, and the obvious admiration she was receiving from her husband, she said, "I guess I have a new appreciation for the saying 'My Cup Runeth Over,' and I mean that literally."

"Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Jack said as he stood from the bed; he approached her slowing closing the distance between them. His hand swept her hair off of her shoulder, as he leaned in, his lips tasting the sweetness of her skin. Jack felt the sensation of having her near…in his body…in his mind, and most definitely in his heart. His lips met hers and he heard her moan softly, intensifying the passion of their kisses. He pulled her into his body, the warm circle of his arms holding her captive, but to Elizabeth, this was one form of incarceration that she readily accepted.

Elizabeth leaned back slightly, her fingers beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt. As each button opened, more of his chest and shoulders were revealed. She gently bit her bottom lip as it trembled while she traced the line of his collarbone with her fingers, kissing his neck and working her way up to his ear. As she teased him with her tongue, she felt his body relax, but his breathing became more rapid. Her finger touched his lips as it began to draw a line over his chin, down his chest, and to the buckle on the belt of his pants. She removed the belt as he watched her…his eyes never leaving hers. As she reached for the button on his jeans, his lips met hers with such passion…hot and demanding. Jack's clothes fell into a pile in the middle of the room.

Jack couldn't help but be drawn to the bust line of her gown. His warm fingers slipped under the thin straps and he allowed them to drop down her shoulders. He leaned in slightly, running his lips across the soft skin of her chest and shoulders. He closed his eyes, wanting to capture this memory for his own personal reference…inhaling deeply, allowing the scent of her perfume to enter his brain.

Elizabeth's gown was now a puddle of silk on the floor, as he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. Jack's fingers were tenderly tracing the outline of her body causing her to shudder slightly. He itched to touch her completely…to feel her body under his. He straddled her hips, and clasped her hands in his, raising her arms over her head as his lips pressed firmly…possessively to hers.

Her arms reached for him; her fingers pressing firmly into his shoulders… a feeling of warmth shooting through his body at her touch. He pressed his body closer to hers…the curves of her body fitting perfectly with his. The feeling of pleasure was spreading through their bodies, drowning all logical thought and reason, as they collapsed into each other's arms.

Jack rolled over beside her, his arms lovingly and protectively around her, drawing her as close to him as space would allow. Few words were spoken as they drifted off to sleep. They both slept soundly with Elizabeth awakening early to watch the sun rise from her window.

She sat in the chair and smiled as she listened to Jack breath so calmly, a stark difference from just a few hours ago. Elizabeth went into the bathroom to get ready for church…She was looking forward to the sermon today, and following church she would teach the children for the final day, knowing that their regular teacher would return on Monday. She walked back to the window, and gazed at the residents below beginning their day.

"Good morning Beautiful," Jack said as he walked up behind her, placing a small box in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a gift…open it," he responded.

She opened the box to find the most beautiful sterling silver mother/child charm for her necklace. "Oh Jack, this is absolutely beautiful…Thank you. Will you put it on me?" She asked.

Jack moved her hair off of her back, and took off her necklace; stringing the new charm and hooking it back around her neck.

Elizabeth held the charm on the necklace in her hand and admired the craftsmanship, and Jack's love and devotion in gifting it to her. She heard a knock on the door, and since Jack wasn't properly dressed, he slipped into the bathroom before Elizabeth opened the door. When he stepped back into the room, he observed Elizabeth sitting on the bed, packing some items into her suitcase.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It was a messenger. It appears that the regular teacher has decided to come back today, so my services are no longer needed," she responded, sounding somewhat dejected.

Jack walked over and knelt down in front of her, "I will always require your services."

Elizabeth stood up and walked toward the door, "Well, since I don't have to teach today, would you like to go down and get some breakfast, and then we can head home early?

"Or we could get room service, and just stay in this morning," Jack responded.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out, "Do you ever get tired?"

"Not of you," he said, and he took her hand and led her back to the bed…

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66- Career vs Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Warning… Steaminess Alert!**

**Chapter 66- Career vs. Family  
**

"Good morning, Sweetheart…Did you sleep well?" Jack asked as he headed for the back door to take care of the barn before breakfast.

"Well yes I di…" Elizabeth began as she heard the door close behind him. "Hmm, if you don't want to know the answer, don't bother to ask the question," she thought.

She sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, and her journal, but realizing how beautiful it was outside, she headed for the porch, and their swing. She opened her journal and began to place her thoughts on paper…  
_**"Time is such an important concept…time to give, time to care, time to love…time to share. Making time for those important to us is not a chore…It's an honor…a privilege, an opportunity to show by our actions, that we value those closest to us. We listen…we hear their dreams, their concerns, their fears, and join in the sharing of their joys, their happiness…and their sorrows. It is our time to gift, which carries no monetary value, but is priceless to those who accept it."**_

Jack stepped out onto the deck, bringing Elizabeth her cup of coffee as he sat on the swing beside her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Elizabeth caught his eyes, but didn't respond, just stared at him.

"Okay, what have I done now?" He asked, a frown immediately appearing on his face.

Elizabeth smiled, "I just wanted you to know what it felt like to be ignored."

"Ignored…What are you talking about?" He inquired.

Elizabeth laughed softly; she wasn't angry with him, but certainly wanted to make a point. "Do you not remember that you asked me that very question this morning on your way out to the barn, walking right passed me and closing the door as I was answering you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I guess I just wasn't paying attention," he responded, showing her that she now had his complete attention.

"Are you in a rush?" She asked.

Jack took her hand in his, stood from the swing and led her toward the door…

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Well it is daylight, so I thought it would be more appropriate for us to continue this conversation in our bedroom," he smiled; continuing to pull her toward the door.

Elizabeth planted her feet, "Jack Thornton, is that all you think about? I mean, I do have other things that occupy my time."

Jack caught her gaze and smiled, "uh, actually…when I'm with you," his voice began to trail off, "that's about all I think of…"

"Well Jack, don't you have to go to work? It's getting late…" She asked.

Jack stopped for a moment, trying to justify in his mind a reason why he would be late for work. Being a professional and taking pride in his job, he was unable to come up with a satisfactory reason. With disappointment readily displayed on his face, he asked, "Elizabeth will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"What?" She asked, obviously sidetracked by an errant thought.

"Aren't you listening to me?" He asked.

"Of course I am…What did you say?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay…point taken. I'm sorry. I will pay more attention when we talk, but seriously…will you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked again.

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack, we're married…who else would I have dinner with?"

"You know what I mean," he clarified.

"Most of the time I do, but I have to admit that there are occasions when you surprise me," Elizabeth replied.

Jack smiled, "surprises are a good thing, right?"

"They can be…But I'm not so certain that Florence's visitor from Ottawa was pleased last month when you walked up behind her at Abigail's, bent down thinking it was me, and whispered for "me" to hurry home, that my special surprise would be waiting for me," Elizabeth said, unable to stifle her laughter.

"Elizabeth, I apologized to you, and her and Florence, and anyone else who heard… It was dark in there. I thought it was you…You told me you were going to talk with Florence. When I came in a lot of people were around, but I thought it was you. Then you walked out with Florence's birthday cake, and I realized that it was her Aunt Thelma," Jack responded, clearly still embarrassed by his bungling. "Okay, point made…sometimes surprises are not welcomed."

Jack leaned in to kiss her before heading for the barn to tack up his horse…

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out to him.

Jack walked back up the steps, "Did you decide if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course I'll have dinner with you, but…"

"No, no but…But is not allowed," he responded.

She laughed, "But…Jack, your bedroom surprises are always welcome," Elizabeth said unexpectedly, leaning toward him, her hand on his face gently stroking his cheek. Her lips touched his, initially gentle, but as the warmth began to spread between the two, their kisses became more passionate. As Elizabeth broke from the kiss, she leaned in and whispered, "I have some of my own bedroom surprises," and then she smiled, turned around, and walked back into the house, leaving him with the intimate memories of their times together to help him get through the day.

Jack stood momentarily staring at the door that separated him from Elizabeth…this woman who could infuriate him…thrill him…excite him, like no other person he had ever known. He turned and disappointedly started to walk down the steps, only making it half way down before turning and bolting for the door…expecting to see Elizabeth smiling on the other side. However, she wasn't there. "Elizabeth…" he called out, but she didn't answer. He checked the kitchen, back porch, parlor, and baby's room… no sign of her. He assumed that she was in the bathroom, and as he walked into their bedroom…

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth asked, as she sat on the side of the bed, having hastily changed out of her clothing and simply covering herself with her silk robe.

Jack's shirt was off before he made it to the bed. He took her hands in his and pulled her up to stand in front of him. His hand tugged on the loosely tied belt of her robe, releasing its hold, and revealing her beautiful body underneath, "Yes, you really are…" He remarked.

"Are what?" She asked, obviously confused.

His warm breath on her skin sent chills throughout her body. He leaned in touching her neck with his lips, making his way up to her earlobe…nibbling gently, "You are full of bedroom surprises."

Teasing him she asked, "Don't you have to go to work?"

He found it difficult to answer as his body was ruling his mind… "Uh…um, oh…I'll get there when I get there." Jack's fingers were feeling the silkiness of her robe between his fingers.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as he slipped her robe off her shoulder, tracing her collarbone gently with his tongue, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her entire body. Her robe fell in a puddle at her feet as his hands were searching her body, pulling her closer to him.

His lips caressed hers gently…her soft moans causing him to lose all control. He picked her up under her arms and gently walked her back toward the bed, with the mattress catching her at the knees, and seating her on the side of the bed.

Her eyes caught his and never wavered as her hands fiddled with his belt, finally removing it. She unbuttoned his trousers, tugging them gently as they fell to the floor. Her hands were massaging his body, showing him with everything about her that she loved him…wanted him…needed him.

He laid her down, positioning a pillow under her back for her comfort as her straddled her hips. Jack pressed his lips to hers, kissing her like the Devil himself…hot, demanding, possessing. He wanted her, needed her more than he even imagined possible.

Her body tingled at the feel of his skin touching hers. "I love you," she whispered, already breathless, but not wanting him to stop. Her body was on fire, as the sensation enveloped them both… consumed them.

The pleasure was racing through their bodies; all reason being lost in the love that they were expressing and most certainly receiving…finally collapsing into each other's arms.

Jack slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her into his body, desperately wanting to experience one more kiss. They both lay quietly…her head on his chest listening as his heart beat wildly, both of them were breathless. Jack's fingers were rubbing up and down the soft skin of her arm…neither one wanting to leave this place of contentment and comfort. Before long they were both sound asleep.

"Jack…Jack…Are you okay? Jack…Elizabeth…Are you in here?" A voice was heard calling from the front room.

"Oh no," Jack exclaimed. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked. "I think Bill is here. You stay in here," he advised her as he jumped out of bed, and slipped on his trousers and shirt. "I'll be right out, Bill," he yelled.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked, before smiling…realizing what he had interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, trying to act as though it were a typical day.

Bill laughed, "I'm sorry, apparently I came by at a bad time, but you didn't show up for work, and I was worried. I can see that you're in great hands. Don't worry about coming in today. Go back and enjoy what you were doing. I have everything covered in town." Bill continued laughing as he turned and walked back toward the door.

Feeling embarrassed, Jack tried to cover up his absence from work, "Elizabeth wasn't feeling well this morning, so I didn't want to leave her. She's better now, and I was on my way into town. I'll ride in with you."

Bill was still laughing as they reached the front porch steps, "Jack, you might want to go change. Although I think you look lovely in lavender, that silk robe really isn't proper Mountie attire."

Jack looked down and realized in his haste to get dressed, he grabbed Elizabeth's robe and threw it on…the sight of which caused him to laugh as well. "Okay, give me a minute and I'll be right out."

Elizabeth was sitting on the side of the bed, looking for her robe when Jack strolled back into the room. Now it was her turn to start laughing… "You into wearing women's clothing now?" She asked.

Jack took off her robe, and slipped it around her shoulders. "I have to get dressed and out of here. If I stay much longer, I'll never leave," he responded.

Elizabeth lightly tied the belt of her robe as she watched Jack change into his work shirt. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers playfully fumbling with the button and zipper of his trousers…teasing him with her tongue on the back of his ear.

Jack was embarrassed…He loved Elizabeth, and nothing compared to their intimate times together, but that was private, and right now he knew that Bill was on his front porch waiting for him. He didn't have time for…this! "Elizabeth…stop, don't you ever get tired?" He yelled startling her.

"Jack I was only playing, I'm sorry," she apologized. "However, it's okay when you want to play around. Don't dish it out if you can't take it," Elizabeth said as she pulled her robe around her, and tied the belt tightly.

Jack tucked his shirt in, and threaded his belt through the loops, "I should have gone into work this morning; you shouldn't have…"

"I shouldn't have what, Jack?" She snapped back at him.

He was unable to answer; quickly realizing that he truly would not have changed anything about this morning. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said, trying his best to sound sincere.

Elizabeth walked out into the hallway, glanced at the front door, and observed Bill standing on the top step waiting for Jack. "You need to get going, but don't worry, I won't entice you like that in the future…have a good day," she said with a matter of fact tone, as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Jack stood in the hallway glancing back and forth between Bill and Elizabeth. He walked into the kitchen, hoping to kiss her goodbye one last time before he left for town. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently drawing her toward him. He could tell that she was angry with him, as she continued to fix her cup of coffee even as he leaned in, swept her hair to the left side and kissed her on her neck.

She took her cup and walked toward the table where she took a seat, "Go on Jack…we don't have time for this," she said as she used her finger to motion back and forth between the two of them.

He walked toward the door before stopping and turning around to face her, "Elizabeth, please look at me…"

Elizabeth stopped nursing her cup of coffee, and raised her eyes to capture his gaze.

Jack continued, "I love you, Elizabeth, and I'm sorry for what I said, because I certainly didn't mean it." He continued to watch her waiting for some kind of reaction.

She stood from her chair, walked around the table and approached him… "As beautiful as this morning was Jack, you ruined it for me. Words can be quite hurtful…I'd suggest you taste your words before they pass through your lips. If they are unpleasant tasting, I'm certain they will be unpleasant sounding, and maybe you should then keep them to yourself."

Jack stood there watching her walk down the hallway to the bedroom where she closed the door behind her. He walked to the front door, met up with Bill and headed to town. However, the remainder of the afternoon he spent thinking about Elizabeth, the beautiful morning they had spent, and how he had spoiled the time with his harsh words.

Elizabeth went about the rest of her day cleaning and doing laundry. She finished off the afternoon taking care of the animals, determined to show Jack that she was a capable woman, and was not dependent on anyone.

It was warm outside, and the sun was bright. By the time she finished, she was exhausted. She went inside and sat at the kitchen table, managing to drink a glass of water, which made her feel slightly better. She took her journal outside to the porch swing and sat quietly, thinking of all that had transpired; their wonderful morning, and the angry words that ended it all. Being in the sun truly took all of Elizabeth's energy, but she began to write…  
_**"Words, both unnecessary and hurtful, spoken without prior thought, are often unable to be washed away with a simple apology. Expressing anger or losing patience with those we love, often occurs because we are unable to accept the placement of those feelings on the real culprit; a look in a mirror usually providing the answer.. Although often difficult to accomplish, simply realizing that a second of patience, expressed in a time of anger, will often save you a hundred moments of regret." **_

Elizabeth sat her journal next to her on the swing, leaning her head back as she fell asleep.

Jack sat at his desk unable to concentrate on work. He knew that while he and Elizabeth were arguing, the entire blame was resting solely on his shoulders. He realized that she intentionally enticed him to skip work, but Jack knew in his heart that she could have worn a burlap sack, and he would have still wanted to be with her. It all centered round the fact that he was embarrassed that Bill caught him, the consummate professional, skipping work. Never before meeting Elizabeth, did he ever think that a woman would come between him and work? He wasn't certain that he felt comfortable with the power she had over him, but he did recognize it.

"Would you please go home," Bill called out from the back room.

"I think I will…I have some apologizing to do," Jack said softly.

"As men, don't we always," Bill responded, having heard Jack's previous statement.

"Yes, we do, but most of the time it is my fault," Jack acknowledged. "I'll see you in the morning," Jack stated on his way to the door.

Bill laughed, "If I don't see you, I won't come looking for you."

"I'll hold you to that Bill," Jack replied with a knowing smile.

Jack ran over to the mercantile, knowing he needed to apologize to Elizabeth, but felt it would go over better with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Good afternoon Jack," Ned York acknowledged him as he entered the store.

"Good afternoon Ned," Jack replied. "I need the most beautiful bouquet of flowers you have…"

Ned smiled, "I just got a shipment in this afternoon. They are beautiful and fresh. It looks like someone has some making up to do for something."

Jack exhaled hard and smiled, "Don't I always." Jack picked out the prettiest bouquet, thanked Mr. Yost, and headed for home.

Jack arrived at home, ran up the steps of the porch and in the house without seeing Elizabeth, who was sound asleep on the swing. He walked through the house looking in each room, but saw no sign of her. He stepped out back, and ran into the barn, but she wasn't there either. What he did see, however, were perfectly cleaned and bedded stalls, full water buckets, and hay racks. In the wonder of what he saw, there was sadness in what he felt. His embarrassment this morning led him to take out his emotions on her. She was angry with him and rightly so, but she turned around and spent her time doing his chores…to make life easier for him. "Where is she?" He asked himself. "Maybe Abigail's," he thought.

Elizabeth stretched, and repositioned herself on the swing, but never opened her eyes. She had not seen his horse tied to the post in front of their house.

Jack came around the side of the house, planning to ride into town to look for Elizabeth there, when he caught a glimpse of her on the swing. He slowly climbed the steps and approached the swing. Her journal was open, lying beside her. As he sat down, he couldn't help but to glance down, reading her last entry…  
_**"Words, both unnecessary and hurtful, spoken without prior thought, are often unable to be washed away with a simple apology. Expressing anger or losing patience with those we love, often occurs because we are unable to accept the placement of those feelings on the real culprit; a look in a mirror usually providing the answer… Although often difficult to accomplish, simply realizing that a second of patience, expressed in a time of anger, will often save you a hundred moments of regret." **_

Jack sat quietly, watching her sleep, and realizing that everything in her last journal entry was completely true. He closed her journal and moved it to the other side of him so he could scoot over closer to her. To him she looked exhausted, and rightly so…He knew how much work it was to clean out the stalls, re-bed them, and prepare them for the evening turn in.

As he sat next to her, she never awoke, but brushed up against his body, her head resting on his chest. He put his arm around her, leaned in and kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I don't blame you for being mad at me…I'm mad at me!" He said softly.

"I'm more hurt than mad, Jack." Elizabeth said, surprising him as she lifted her head from his chest to look directly into his eyes. She continued, "I won't lie…I was angry, and the more I sat and thought, the angrier I became. I don't like being angry with you Jack. Cleaning the barn helped me work off steam…I'm hurt now, not angry."

"Sit right here please," Jack asked as he ran down the steps to his horse, retrieved the bouquet of flowers, and returned to her. "These are for you. They aren't nearly as beautiful as you are, but…Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I really wouldn't have changed anything about our time this morning. It was my choice to come back inside," he raised his eyebrows and hesitantly smiled, "and I'm truly glad I did. If you'll forgive me, I hope to have many more mornings like that one…Well, up until I acted like an idiot anyway."

"Would you like to take me for a walk Jack?" Elizabeth asked…the smile he loved having returned to her face.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" He asked as he swept a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

"I'm fine, the nap I took was all I needed," she responded. "Please Jack?"

Jack stood from the swing and held out his hand, which she willingly took. He led her down the steps, and they headed for the pond. On the way past his horse, Jack pulled out a blanket that he carried in his saddlebag, tucking it under his arm as they continued down to the waterline.

"I'd like to talk with you about something, Jack… Could we just walk around the pond?" She asked.

As they stood by the pond, Jack's hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer. He watched for a sign that she was receptive; that she had truly forgiven him for his insensitive and inconsiderate words earlier in the day.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his arms as they enveloped her…tasting his lips as they covered hers. Following several tender kisses, they continued on their walk around the pond.

Jack smiled, thankful that she had forgiven him, once again. However, he was nervous, having no idea what she wanted to talk about.

"I was wondering how you felt about getting Cat or Molly to babysit for us when I go back to work…" She started out the conversation… "I mean, either one would be wonderful; I'm sure that they could use the extra money."

Jack stopped and turned her slightly to face him, "What are you talking about? I thought we decided that you would be home with the baby," he reminded her of a prior conversation, but his recollection of what was decided was completely different from hers.

Elizabeth let go of his hand, "Jack, I know we discussed this before, but we never resolved anything."

"Yes we did," He said adamantly. "We decided that you would stay home with the baby."

"No Jack, you decided that I would stay home…WE didn't decide anything," She responded.

They continued walking, both of them attempting to keep the discussion moving in a calm tone, and a productive manner.

Elizabeth continued, "Jack, you know how important teaching is to me. I still feel that I have a lot of dreams to fulfill…many more children to help to reach their potential."

"Elizabeth, it's important for the mother to be home with the baby," he stated.

"Who says?" She asked.

"Everyone knows that," he responded.

"Then I guess I'm stupid, because I didn't know that…Jack, I'm not saying that we send our child away to boarding school. I'm just saying that I should be able to continue to work, and have a family too. It would only be during school hours…what's wrong with that?" She fervently expressed her feelings.

Jack was trying his best not to get upset, knowing that nothing would be accomplished if he did… "Elizabeth, think about it…Women have children all the time, and they make the sacrifice to stay home and be the constant parental figure. The man goes out and works, and well we know that Mounties are called away, sometimes only being given a moment's notice, but the mother is always there. My mother didn't work, and we know that your mother didn't work…" Jack knew just as soon as the words passed his lips that he was in trouble. "Why can't I think before I say something to her?" He asked himself.

"Excuse me, Jack…Let me completely understand this…I can't work because your mother didn't, and my mother didn't, and it's just what is expected. Is that what you're telling me?" She asked; her voice no longer calm.

"Well, it doesn't sound as good when you put it like that, but yes…Women don't work after they start having children. I don't mean they don't work, because I'm sure that caring for the children is hard work, but…well you know what I mean!" Jack retorted.

"So you are content with things staying the way they have always been? I mean really…If that were the case, I'd have the baby, and then head back out to finish plowing the fields. Think about Jack, the World is moving forward. You need to accept that and be willing to move with it, or you'll be left behind with your archaic thinking," she replied.

Jack knew that he wasn't getting anywhere with Elizabeth. She had her mind made up, but unfortunately for him, he continued to try, "I just want our child to have it all. We know you had everything…Your mother was home, but you also had the servants, which we won't have."

"Why can't we hire someone to babysit while I teach? Is your problem truly that you want me home all the time with the baby, or is it that you're concerned about what people will say about you as the man of the family if I keep working" Elizabeth asked.

Jack wasn't thrilled with this concept, as it was unfamiliar to him, "It's just not done that way, Elizabeth. I don't care what people think."

"Jack the Mountie may not care, but I'm not so certain that Jack Thornton, the man, feels the same way. Think about it, Jack…can you imagine a time where a woman has the opportunity to have a fulfilling career and a family at the same time; a time where a woman will accompany a man into space; or a time where a woman will be the head of a company?" She asked with a gleam in her eye. "I tell my students that they can be anything they want to be. Now you tell me that I can't teach after I have the baby just because that isn't how it's done? Who is it that makes that decision Jack? Shouldn't it be us? Don't I have a right to be happy too? I'm telling you Jack Thornton, I plan to keep working as long as the School Board will allow me to."

"No Elizabeth…I'm the man of the house, and I'm saying that you need to plan to quit working once you have the baby. Oh, and a woman having a family and a career, accompanying a man in space, or being the head of a company will not happen. I'm not saying that it shouldn't, I'm just saying that I don't see it happening." His tone was passionate, and determined.

Elizabeth didn't like being fit into a typical mold of what was expected. Her tone was just as passionate and determined…"How about this, Jack…When the baby arrives, I'll take off six weeks to recuperate, and then you resign your Mountie position, stay home with the baby, and I'll work," Elizabeth said as she walked back toward the house, leaving Jack with his thoughts of what use to be, what he thought it should be, and what he knew would most likely be!

Elizabeth walked up the steps and returned to her seat on the swing. She was angry at his narrow minded views of a woman's role in the family, and felt the need to express her feelings on paper…  
_** "As educators, we encourage our students, both male and female, advising that with hard work they are capable of being anything they choose. Stereotypes, however, often prevent this from becoming a reality. Truly men feel the freedom of pursuing any career of interest to them. Women, on the other hand, are expected to dream only of having a family and raising children. Ask yourself…What would you want to do if you knew that you could not fail? Follow your dreams, and always let your heart believe that you are capable of anything you set your mind to. Men and women…If you dream it, with hard work you can accomplish it."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, took a deep breath, and ventured back inside the house, hoping to amicably resolve this issue with Jack. She walked inside and found him sitting on the sofa.

Jack said, "Elizabeth, it isn't the way I want things, but I also know that a happy mother will make a happy child, (and under his breath 'and a happy husband')." I'm not happy about it, but I am willing to give it a try. If it works…fine, but if not, you have to agree to put your career aside and stay at home."

"It will work Jack, but if it doesn't, one of us will give up our career…" Elizabeth replied as she gently kissed his lips and headed out into the kitchen.

Jack smiled, "I guess I can let her try…Wait…one of us can give up our career? Elizabeth…?"

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67 Help on the Farm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Warning… Steaminess Alert!**

Chapter 67- Help on the Farm

Jack walked through the front door, expecting to find Elizabeth, but after looking throughout the entire house, she was nowhere to be found. He wasn't concerned…there was no reason to be. He stepped out the back door and walked over to the barn… "Elizabeth," he called out. He saw no sign of her, but went about his evening chores early, so the stalls would be done when he turned the animals in later that afternoon.

As he went about cleaning, something caught his eye in Lizzie's stall… "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He ran to her, finding her…her back against the stall wall, as though she had fainted and slid down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She awoke and asked, looking somewhat startled.

"What happened? Did you faint?" He asked, sweeping strands of hair away from her face.

She seemed a bit confused, "I don't know…I don't think so," she responded.

Jack retrieved a cloth, and found some clean, cool water; he brought it back and wiped her face. He sat next to her, his arm around her as he pulled her closer to him.

She looked up at him, and moved closer…her lips touching his, first gently, and then more demanding…passionate.

Jack backed away, "Whoa, Elizabeth…I'm not one to ever turn down time with you, but you don't need this; you need to rest."

"Jack I always need you, come on, let's go inside," she said as she went to stand, and fell backward against the wall.

Jack scooped her up in his arms, and headed for the house…

"I knew you'd see it my way. I knew you wanted me too, Jack," she said; her smile was faint, but still lit up her eyes.

"I always want you, Elizabeth, but right now…you need rest!" He responded.

Elizabeth leaned her head on his chest, "You're no fun, Jack Thornton."

Before he reached the bedroom, still carrying Elizabeth, she was fast asleep, and didn't awaken even after he laid her on the bed. He covered her body with the comforter at the foot of the bed, and then went about cleaning the house, so she did not feel compelled to do so when she awakened.

Although Jack was concerned about Elizabeth, he felt that her dizzy spells were related to her lack of sleep. Her sleep had recently been broken up because she tended to worry about everything… "Will I be a good mother? Will I know how to care for a baby simply because I'm a woman? Will I be able to take care of everything around here when Jack has to be away? Will I be able to do it all…work, family, friends…?"

Elizabeth slept for several hours… She looked and seemed to feel so much better as she came down the hall to find Jack cooking dinner.

"I'm sorry, Honey…I should be doing that," Elizabeth said, as she walked up behind Jack, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No you shouldn't; you should sit down, and let me serve you," he responded as he took her hand and led her back to the table.

He fixed their plates of baked ham, cinnamon apples, and green beans, and sat down to join her.

"Oh Jack, this looks and smells wonderful. You need to be careful, or you will be expected to cook from now on," she said after taking her first bite of food.

"I can't take the credit…I actually brought this back from Abigail's. I was simply heating it up, but I'm glad that you like it," He responded, reaching over and covering her hand with his, giving it a slight squeeze.

They enjoyed a pleasant dinner, and enchanting conversation. Jack took their plates to the sink, and he took her hand, leading her out onto their swing. They sat for a while, as she enjoyed the rocking motion of the swing…

"Let's go get some ice cream," she exclaimed.

"Ice cream?" He asked, not wanting to leave the coziness of their swing. "We have some pie and cookies in the kitchen. How about a piece of pie or a few cookies?"

"Nope, I want ice cream," she said, as she stood and started walking toward the steps.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Abigail's… She made some peach ice cream yesterday," Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, but wait, and let me hitch up the wagon. It's getting late, and you don't need to be walking that far," Jack demanded. He jumped up, kissed her gently on the forehead, and headed for the paddock to retrieve Taylor.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out as Jack was pulling Taylor out of the paddock. "Can't we take Butterscotch? She's so beautiful, and she never gets to go anywhere," she continued.

Jack returned Taylor to the paddock and hooked the lead line on Butterscotch, leaving her surprised that she was not the horse left behind on this occasion. Jack continued to the barn to hook up the wagon, "If I didn't love that woman so much," he thought as he shook his head from side to side… "She is concerned because the horse has no social life!"

Jack pulled the wagon around to the front of the house, but Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. Then he caught a glimpse of her at the end of the lane waiting on him. "I thought I asked you to wait on me?" He asked as he pulled the wagon up to her, jumped down and helped her up to her seat.

"You did, but I was excited about the ice cream… Come on, let's go…" She responded.

Jack and Elizabeth arrived in town and the café looked to be quite crowded.

"I hope there is some ice cream left," she stated.

Jack took her hand as they walked up the steps of the café, "If there isn't any ice cream left, I will make sure that she makes some especially for you tomorrow."

"I have to have it today, Jack. I have a craving for it today…" She replied.

"Your cravings…" Jack said softly under his breath.

"Tomorrow's craving may be for something else…possibly you!" She said with a smile.

"Well, that's a craving I can certainly satisfy," Jack proudly responded with a smile.

"You most certainly can, but right now I want peach ice cream!" She replied as she led him into the café.

Abigail took them back into the kitchen, and provided Elizabeth with a bowl of peach ice cream. Jack sat and watched her consume the bowl's contents, just hoping that he would be tomorrow evening's craving.

When they arrived back home, Elizabeth went right to the bathroom to change and prepare for bed. She was truly exhausted. She hadn't experienced any further dizzy spells, and assumed that she just needed to take better care of herself.

Jack sat on the side of the bed awaiting Elizabeth's exit from the bathroom. Based on her attire, he could assume whether they would be going straight to bed, or if the night's activities had just begun.

The bathroom door opened, and Elizabeth emerged wearing her flannel nightgown. She crawled in bed, and pulled the covers over her, "I'm freezing," she said, "that ice cream made me cold…but it was sooo good!"

Jack slid into bed and over next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"You had your chance with me, Constable, earlier today. Now I'm tired and cold and I want to sleep," she murmured.

Jack thought for a moment, and as usual, should have kept his mouth shut… "Well, Mrs. Thornton, you were sliding down the wall of the stall earlier today if you recall. Certainly not a scene that evokes desire to be with someone."

"You didn't want to be with me earlier?" She asked... her tone was rather curt.

"Uh, no…" He started to say.

"So, there are times when I don't excite you, and you don't want to make love to me," She said as she rolled over in bed, turning her back to him.

"That's not what I said or what I meant…" Jack responded. "You weren't in any shape to do anything but sleep earlier."

Jack pulled her closer to him, as their bodies tended to fit like a glove. He swept her hair off of her neck, and leaned in to whisper, "I just want to hold you tonight."

"Zzzzzz," was Elizabeth's response.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, and more energized than she had in days. She slipped on her robe, grabbed her journal, and headed for the porch swing. She loved the crisp morning air; sound of the ducks and geese playing on the pond, and the smell of the roses that Jack had planted for her on either side of their porch steps. She opened her journal, and began to capture her thoughts on paper…  
_**"Freedom…Freedom to be who you are, and what you want is a concept, both exciting and frightening. As we grow and mature, we need to feel the freedom to be ourselves…extraordinary, and unaltered. If you tamper with what makes you an individual; simply to fit in, please others or trying not to offend anyone, you lose the passion, power, joy and freedom of that which makes you unique. It is so much easier to be yourself, when you are yourself!"**_

She inhaled deeply, thoroughly enjoying the country air over the factory laden, and often smog covered city living. She walked back inside, and headed for the kitchen to fix breakfast, and most definitely coffee!

"Jack," she bent down and whispered in his ear, "breakfast is ready…"

"BAM… Ouch," Elizabeth screamed, as Jack threw his arm out, catching her jaw and knocking her down.

Jack jumped out of bed, "Oh no, Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked as he helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were there."

"I'm okay…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized as she walked to the bathroom to look at her jaw.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry…Are you okay?" he asked as he stood at the door waiting for her to come out.

The door opened, and she emerged, "I'm fine Jack. I guess I should know better than to sneak up on you. Come on, your breakfast is ready."

Their breakfast conversation was minimal. Jack was clearly concerned about having knocked her down…even though it was accidental, the action and result were the same.

After breakfast, he gathered the items he needed to carry with him to the jail. Elizabeth walked him to the barn to say goodbye, and after gently pressing his lips to hers, he tenderly kissed her jaw… "I'm so sorry," his sadness expressed in his tone.

"Jack, I'm fine. Have a great day, and please be careful. I'll see you later," Elizabeth managed a smile and waved as he rode away from the property. After he turned the corner heading toward town, she reached up and felt her fingers on her jaw, "Hmm, that's gonna to leave a mark!"

Jack rode into town, and was met at the jail by Bill…

"Bad news Jack," Bill exclaimed even before Jack could dismount his horse.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"There has been some trouble at the coal mine in Beaver Dam, and a group of Mounties are being sent there…You are one of them," Bill replied.

Jack looked concerned, "I don't like leaving Elizabeth alone on the farm. Would you be able to check in on her when you're doing rounds?" He asked Bill.

Bill handed Jack another piece of paper…

"What's this?" He asked.

"My orders… I'm being sent to Hamilton to help in the investigation of a burglary ring. I could escort Elizabeth to visit with her family while I'm there," Bill responded.

"Thanks but no thanks… I'm not intentionally sending her there. Especially if I can't be there to watch over things," Jack added.

"I've been told that Constable Rimmington will be coming here to watch over Hope Valley," Bill replied.

"I don't know him," Jack remarked, "but it seems silly to take me away from my town, (and my wife)- spoken under his breath, to go somewhere, and then bring someone in who knows nothing about our town to watch over things." Jack walked into the jail, and sat at his desk for a few moments before standing and heading for the door…

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to Abigail's to see if Elizabeth can stay with her while I'm gone. She won't want to, but I'd feel better, since I don't have anyone who can check up on her," Jack responded as he closed the door behind him.

Jack walked into the café, and was surprised to see it packed, and all tables occupied.

"Good morning, Jack. Did you want some breakfast?" Abigail asked as she went about refilling coffee cups of the Saw Mill employees.

"No thank you. I had breakfast at home, but if you have a minute, I need to talk with you about something," he replied as he headed for the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be… Jack Thornton, is that really you?" A voice was heard coming from the table in the corner.

"Matthew Sellers…Oh my, I haven't seen you in what… four years?" Jack said excitedly.

"I see you have the red serge, so I guess the Mountie thing did work out for you?" Matthew asked.

Jack laughed, remembering all of the times they had as teenagers. They had each shared their dreams with the other, and although Matthew knew Jack wanted to be a Mountie, they had gone their separate ways when Jack entered the Academy.

"Yes, I graduated from the Academy. I'm assigned here, in Hope Valley. I've even gotten married," Jack responded.

"Married? Where's Rosemary…I have to tell you Jack, I didn't think you would ever get married. The three of us will need to get together like the old days," Matthew replied.

"Well, we can get together, but it won't be with Rosemary… We broke up when I entered the Academy. I married someone else. She is the schoolteacher here in Hope Valley. Her name is Elizabeth, and you will love her," Jack couldn't help gushing over his choice for a wife.

"I don't know your Elizabeth, but I'm glad to see you didn't marry Rosemary…I can't say that I really cared for her very much," Matthew said as he was happy to finally tell his good friend how he felt.

"What are you doing in town?" Jack asked.

"I see you have met my newest manager at the Saw Mill," Lee said as he approached their table.

"Lee you are a lucky man to have gotten Matthew as an employee. We haven't seen each other in a long time, but we grew up together. He's a good worker and a great person. He will be a wonderful asset to your business," Jack said as he offered Lee a seat at the table.

"No thank you. I just came over to get some breakfast to take back to my office. You have a nice day," Lee responded as he picked up his breakfast and headed back to his office.

Matthew and Jack continued their conversation; unbeknownst to them the ears of others were listening in…

"I just need to get a place to stay now," Matthew mentioned.

"Did you need to talk with me, Jack?" Abigail asked.

"I'll be back later, Abigail. I'm taking Matthew to the saloon to see about getting a room," Jack replied.

"You won't find a room there," Abigail stated. "Mr. Trevoy was in earlier and advised that with the new Saw Mill employees who had come to town, he was booked solid."

As they enjoyed a cup of coffee, Jack had an idea…

"Matthew, I'm going to be gone for awhile, but I'm concerned about leaving Elizabeth home alone with no one to look in on her or help her while I'm gone. She's pregnant, but don't worry, she isn't ready to have the baby yet…I do have a single room off of the barn that you could stay in, and you could be around to help Elizabeth with things that she can't do herself," Jack offered.

"Are you sure Jack?" Matthew asked. "I wouldn't want to put you out, or make Elizabeth uncomfortable."

Jack stood and said, "Let's ride out now, and I can introduce you to her. Everything will be fine.

As they reached the door, Lee came back inside, "Oh, I'm glad you're still here. I need you to come back to the office. I have a shipping problem that you need to take care of. I know you don't start work until next week, but I will be grateful if you could go ahead and handle this situation… I'm heating to Toronto for a business owners meeting, so I can't handle it."

Matthew looked at Jack, not certain what he should do.

Jack spoke up, "Matthew, you take care of what you need to do with Lee. I'm heading out of town, but I'll explain everything to Elizabeth." Jack stood in the café and provided Matthew with the directions to their home. With the overcrowded café, sadly Matthew was not the only person who became privy to their conversation, and intimate information of their earlier days.

Jack rode home to pack, and explain somehow to Elizabeth that he would be gone for awhile. As he rode around the corner to their property, he observed her throwing a ball to RIP and Biscuit. Truthfully though, Biscuit was the only one interested in fetching. Both dogs ran toward Jack when he caught their eye, leaving Elizabeth standing in the yard by herself.

Jack rode over to the house, dismounted and took Elizabeth by the hand, leading her to the swing.

"Oh no… Jack is something wrong?" She asked.

"I have to leave in a little while for Beaver Dam. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but you won't believe what happened…Do you remember Matthew Sellers, my childhood friend I told you about?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I remember," Elizabeth responded.

A smile came over Jack's face, "I saw him this morning in the café. He's going to be living here in Hope Valley…he's working for Lee at the Saw Mill."

"That's wonderful Jack. I can't wait to meet him," Elizabeth said with a smile that equaled his.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You will get your wish… He's going to stay in the room in the barn while I'm gone to help you and keep an eye on things here."

Elizabeth pulled away slightly, "Jack, I don't think that's going to look very proper, for you to be gone, and I have a man staying at my home?"

Jack continued to see Matthew as his childhood friend, and not as a grown man… a good looking man, who could certainly get the town talking. "Elizabeth, everything will be fine. Matthew is very handy, and he's a perfect gentleman. You don't think I would leave him alone here with you if I had any concerns, do you?"

"I suppose not, but I'm not so sure I feel comfortable with another man on the property without you here," she responded.

Jack pulled her close, wanting nothing more than to be with her once more before he left town. He wanted to take in everything about her, because it could be a while before he would be with her again. Jack stood from the swing and held out his hand to her.

Elizabeth took his hand as he helped her to her feet. Before she knew it, Jack had swept her up into his arms and was heading for the front door. "What are you doing Jack?" She asked.

"Don't you recall last night saying that today your craving would be me?" He asked, as he continued into the house and back toward their bedroom.

Jack released his hold on her as they entered the bedroom, and came closer to the side of the bed. His fingers went quickly for the buttons on her blouse. As several of the buttons were opened, he slid the blouse over her shoulders…his lips immediately touching her soft skin.

Elizabeth closed her eyes; she could hear his breathing becoming more rapid; she loved his musky scent, and his touch on her skin sent a feeling of warmth throughout her entire body.

As Jack removed her blouse, and unzipped her skirt, he held on to her waist as her clothes fell to the floor, and she stepped out of them. "I'm not sure what these undergarments are called, but Elizabeth, you sure look beautiful in them," Jack admitted.

"This is a camisole, and panties," Elizabeth said as she pulled on the garments, turned around in a circle and modeled the clothing in front of Jack. "I've shown you these, and told you about them before… Are you listening?" She asked, having caught Jack's gaze upon her as tangible as the morning dew on the ground.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry. You are just so beautiful. I don't care what they are called…I just know that I like looking at you wearing them," Jack admitted.

Elizabeth smiled as she felt the warmth of his arms closing around her, pulling her near. She unbuttoned his shirt, and rolled it off his shoulders, pulling it one at a time off his arms.

Jack knew that as much as he wanted to be with her, he had to leave soon. Realizing that the time they had was wasting away, and not wanting a repeat of Bill catching them as he did recently; he was out of his clothes, and quickly laid her back on the bed.

"Jack…why are you so rushed? Can't we take some time and enjoy ourselves?" She asked.

"You aren't enjoying yourself?" He asked sadly.

"I always enjoy my time with you, Jack. I just prefer it when we have more time," she whispered.

Jack pressed his lips to hers, first gently, and as she released a soft moan, his kiss became more demanding. As he separated slightly, his lips began to move down her neck and onto her shoulders…her skin tingling under his touch. His fingertips slid under the thin straps of her camisole. He rolled the French lace hemline between his fingers, as he rolled the material up her body and over her head, dropping the garment on the floor beside the bed.

Elizabeth buried her head into the curve of his neck…her tongue tasting the saltiness of his skin. Her lips pressed against his ear as she said, "Jack…I love you so much," which sounded like a whisper carried by a soft summer breeze.

Jack rolled Elizabeth over on top of him, as her pregnancy advanced this position seemed to be the most comfortable for her. He pulled her down to him, their bodies pressed firmly together, so close that there wasn't even space for a breath between them. They held each other tightly…knowing they would not be together again for some time, and they were desperate…Desperate to feel the closeness, to be able to remember the feeling of the other's touch to their skin.

"Oh Elizabeth…" Jack whispered.

She could feel the vibration of his words on her skin, and it was as if his lips were truly touching her body.

Jack was excited by the sensation of her touch upon his body. Their lips met; she sighed softly, and he lost control…the passion of his kisses intensified. He rolled her over, straddling her hips. She did not object, and she seemed quite comfortable…the heat from his eyes making her feel warmth throughout her body. Jack carefully pressed his body to hers, allowing her curves to fit perfectly against him. His body enveloped her…swallowed her whole. They could both feel the warmth that pressed between them. It was as if they were one…a single person…one heart, and the only words that escaped their mouths… "I love you."

Jack rolled over and lie beside her. He put his arm under her head and drew her onto his chest. Each one had made a lasting memory of this time together to help get them through their time apart.

Jack lay quietly until he caught his breath. He leaned over, capturing her lips with his before leaving the bed to pack for his trip.

"Must you do that now?" Elizabeth asked, wanting nothing more than to lie in bed with him, feeling his arms securely around her, but suddenly sad at realizing that he was leaving. Elizabeth slipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, washing her face, as she attempted to wipe away the tear stains down her cheeks. She dressed, and walked back into the bedroom, but Jack wasn't there.

"I'll be right out," Elizabeth heard Jack's voice from the front room.

Jack found Elizabeth standing in the doorway of their bedroom, tears were falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but Bill is here, and we're riding out of town together. I have to go…I love you…both of you, and I wish I didn't have to go, but I'll be home as soon as I can. Until I get home, Matthew will be around to help you. Don't be afraid to ask him for help." Jack leaned in and covered her lips with his. As they separated, he gently wiped the tears that had fallen. He kissed both of her cheeks before turning away and heading toward the front porch. Once he reached the door, he turned to her once more… "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I love you too," as she watched him walk out of the house and close the door behind him.

Elizabeth went about her business taking care of the basic household chores. Before heading out into the barn to care for the animals, she stepped out onto the porch to sit on the swing and write in her journal…  
_** "Loving someone so much that it hurts when they are away, makes you sometimes question the intelligence of letting them into your life to begin with. However, looking back at your life, would it have been this fulfilling…this exciting…completely satisfying if you hadn't? You wonder in your mind if they're thinking about you even half as much as you are about them...if they miss you even just a fraction of the amount that you long for them. We are each dealt our cards, and we play our hand to the best of our ability, realizing that there is potentially good and bad in each decision we make. But knowing that, would you have wanted your heart to play the emotion cards differently? Head your life in a different direction…a safer direction? Be thankful for whatever time you have together with those you love. For love does not choose based on convenience, sanity, or safety. The person you are drawn to; the person you are willing to give your love to will either provide you with a lesson or an adventure. Either way, each experience will lead you down the path you are destined to take…Leading you to that one person that you will love so much that it will hurt when they are away."**_

Elizabeth was startled when she heard a gunshot coming from the woods near town, "I hate hunting. I know it has to be done, but I hate that sound," she thought. She walked into the house and put her journal away before heading to the barn to turn the animals in. She was deep in thought when she was startled by a voice…

"Excuse me… You must be Elizabeth?" A very handsome man, approximately her age, and well dressed, addressed her as he entered the barn.

"Oh, you must be Matthew, Jack's friend," Elizabeth responded.

"I appreciate you allowing me to stay until I can find something more permanent," he replied. "I'm glad to take care of everything you need while Jack's gone. I told him that I would keep an eye out for you. So, if you need anything done, please let me know."

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

"No ma'am, I haven't," he responded.

"Well, I'm going inside to fix dinner, and I'll be glad to fix you a plate as well," she offered.

"That is most kind of you ma'am. I appreciate your kindness," he replied.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable having him in their home, especially since they had just met. She fixed plates of sandwiches, fruit, and cookies, along with some lemonade, and called him over to the front porch, where they sat and ate together. Elizabeth inquired about his family… "Are you married?"

He responded quickly, "No ma'am…Looks like Jack was the lucky one who found the love of his life."

"So, you have no one special in your life?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why, are you the typical woman, who's going to try to set me up with one of your friends?" He inquired.

"No, not me…I had a hard enough time finding my own true love," she responded.

After dinner, Elizabeth explained to Matthew where each of the animals went, and showed him the room off of the barn where he could sleep. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything else to offer you, but with Jack being away, it wouldn't be proper for you to stay in the house," she explained as she headed for the barn door. Once outside, she turned to close the door behind her, and felt uncomfortable as she caught him watching her, a knowing gaze that she found hard to dismiss.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68- Trust Your Instincts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Thank you LisaNY for allowing me to pick your brain... Your the best!**

**Chapter 68- Trust Your Instincts**

Elizabeth walked back to the house, trying to rid her mind of the uneasy feeling she had… "Jack certainly wouldn't have left me here alone with a man that he could not trust." She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of hot tea, hoping that it would help to calm her, allowing her to fall asleep. As she sat at the table, her thoughts drifted to Jack…wondering where he was; if he was in danger, and if he missed her as well.

Jack rode throughout the day, and into the night trying to make it the Beaver Dam by nightfall. However, he soon realized that it was too long of a ride; his horse needed a rest, so he set up camp. He had ridden with Bill part of the way, and then they separated…Bill heading to Hamilton, and Jack to Beaver Dam. Jack sat by the campfire, his drawing pad and pencil in his hand. Elizabeth was forever present in his mind, and most definitely in his heart. He could close his eyes and draw her every curve, her smile, every strand of hair, and her eyes…oh those eyes that could sear right through him; sometimes good, sometimes bad, but even on a bad day, he would give anything to see them. Jack lay back and closed his eyes realizing that the sooner he made it to Beaver Dam, the sooner he would be heading home.

Elizabeth finished her cup of tea, and headed for the bedroom. She slipped into her nightgown, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up under her chin, as she closed her eyes. She thought back to the memories of that afternoon…her time with Jack, her breathing relaxed and before long she was asleep.

She was awakened by a violent storm passing through… strong winds, heavy downpours, and vivid lightning. She was jolted out of bed, and found herself shaking, wishing that Jack was there to hold her. As the storm subsided, she attempted to fall back to sleep, but it was pointless. Her mind had once again returned to the man staying in her barn… the handsome, young, blonde haired, muscular man, who seemed to know Jack, but "did Jack really know him?" She asked herself.

"Elizabeth, you are out of your mind… Jack knows Matthew; they have been friends forever, and he never would have left you with someone that he didn't trust," she whispered over and over. Continuing to repeat the words made it seem more likely. Elizabeth decided that she would set her concerns aside, and continue as Jack had wanted…with Matthew staying on the farm, ever present, and available to her if she needed him.

As the sun rose, bringing on a brand new day, Elizabeth grabbed her coffee cup and journal, and headed out to her favorite spot to write…their swing on the front porch. Upon opening the front door, she heard a banging sound coming from the paddock. She stepped outside and walked to the edge of the front porch where she observed Matthew, shirtless, repairing paddock fencing which must have been damaged during the storm. Although it was early, the sun was already beginning to warm everything, with some things being hotter than others. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the beads of sweat shining on Matthew's chest as his arms were raised above his head, slamming down the posthole diggers to the ground as he dug a new hole.

Matthew was quite aware that Elizabeth was outside watching him, but was somewhat surprised when she called out to him…

"Good morning Matthew…Would you like some coffee? You look hot…would you rather have some cool water or lemonade?" She asked, not meaning to stare.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I would love a cup of coffee," he replied.

Elizabeth laid her journal on the swing, and stepped inside to retrieve his coffee. She also grabbed a cool damp rag to take to him for his face, and headed for the front door. As she opened the door, she bumped into Matthew who was standing just on the other side, and the coffee spilled down his chest, and onto his jeans.

"I'm so sorry Matthew," Elizabeth said as she sat the cup down, and without thinking, immediately raised the rag to wipe his chest.

Matthew placed his hand over hers, "I've got this Elizabeth," he laughed softly as he took the rag from her hand and continued to dry his chest.

Elizabeth stepped back, surprised at her own boldness…knowing that she meant nothing by it, and hoping that Matthew would not assume otherwise.

"I'm going to step back into the barn and change my clothes. I think the paddock is fixed, so I'll get the animals turned out. Let me know if there is anything here you need done. I mean anything…I am quite handy if you let me," Matthew stated as he smiled, turned around and headed for the barn.

As Matthew turned the corner heading toward the barn, Elizabeth called out, "I'll be washing some of Jack's clothes today. Bring those jeans over, and I'll clean them for you."

"That's not necessary," Matthew responded.

"It's no trouble. Please I'll feel better if you at least let me clean your pants," Elizabeth advised.

"Thank you…It would be much appreciated," Matthew responded.

Elizabeth sat down on the swing, and opened her journal. She had so many thoughts and feelings going through her mind, and simply didn't know where to start…

_**"Our thoughts, our feelings, what we've been told to believe, and what we feel in our hearts, may come nowhere near resolving the confusion that we feel in our minds. Situations are not always as they seem, and sometimes you must simply take a deep breath, and ride out the storm you feel brewing in your head. Assuming the worst and making accusations before having the facts can be extremely hurtful, and something that you may be unable to remedy as the damage will have already been done. Be cautious; listen to your concerns; try not to allow fear to rule your life, but always be willing to trust your instincts." **_

Matthew walked around the corner with his coffee stained jeans in his hand. "Are you certain that washing these will not be a problem?" He asked.

"Certainly not. I'm doing Jack's laundry today, so I will be glad to take care of them. After all, it's my fault that they were stained. Please…give it to me," she responded.

Matthew smiled, "excuse me?"

"Your jeans…give them to me," she replied. There was something oddly familiar with Matthew that she could not put her finger on. "Have you been in town long?" She asked. "You look so familiar. I was wondering if maybe I had seen you in town, but we just hadn't been introduced."

"I haven't been in town long. Maybe we had seen each other in the café," he replied. "I know Jack had told me that you and the owner were very good friends. I'm sure that she enjoyed having you live there with her before you married Jack. Is that where you learned to cook? Jack said that you were a wonderful cook. I can't cook most things, but I do have a few specialties," he seemed nervous…his sentences beginning to ramble.

Elizabeth was surprised… She didn't think that Jack would tell anyone that she was a horrible cook, but she was certainly far from wonderful. "Hmm, he's just trying to make me sound great to his dear friend. That's so sweet," she thought. She returned her attention to Matthew, "You're right…I must have seen you at the café."

Another day passed, and although there was nothing specific, Elizabeth caught several subtle nuances, causing her to remain leery of her farm guest.

Matthew walked to the back door, and knocked… He advised Elizabeth that he had all the animals out, and he had the barn ready to turn them back in later. "Do you need me to do anything for you?" He asked.

"No, thank you so much for the offer. I'm going in to town to pick up some things from the mercantile. I'll be back later," she replied.

"No…you can't leave," Matthew demanded, startling Elizabeth with his tone.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth remarked.

"I'm sorry…I'm just trying to do what Jack told me to do. He said that you had fainted recently, and he didn't want you leaving the farm. He asked me to take care of anything you needed, and that includes running errands for you," Matthew explained.

Elizabeth took a deep breath; she knew that Jack was concerned about her, and she wouldn't want him to be worried about her while trying to do his own job… "Thank you Matthew. I'll make you a list."

Elizabeth walked inside and wrote out a list of the items she needed from the mercantile. She walked back outside to find Matthew.

"I'll be back shortly. Would it be okay if I fish in your pond later today?" Matthew asked as he walked around the corner of the house.

"Certainly," Elizabeth responded.

"Do you eat fish," he asked.

"Yes, I do…I love fish," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I'll fix you dinner tonight. You haven't had fish until you've tasted mine," Matthew commented.

Elizabeth found herself caught by his smile, and felt his emerald green eyes piercing through her…she felt uncomfortable, but didn't understand why. She dropped her list on the ground; each of them bent to pick up the piece of paper; their hands touching, before Elizabeth withdrew hers quickly.

"Elizabeth, do I make you nervous?" Matthew asked.

"Uh…Oh…Umm…Well, maybe a little," she replied.

"I'm sorry if my being here bothers you. I don't have to stay… I can simply come by and check on you every day if that would make you feel better," he responded, but hoped she would not accept this offer.

Realizing that Jack felt better leaving town knowing that she had someone on the farm to watch over things, she said, "I'm sorry. That's not necessary…It's just being here by myself, and not knowing when Jack will be home… It isn't you. I just worry about Jack. You don't need to leave…everything is fine."

Matthew smiled, "I'll be back in a little while. You have to promise to stay here."

Although Elizabeth agreed, she felt his demand was rather unusual, and quite presumptuous, as she watched him walk down the lane and around the corner heading toward town.

Jack finally made his way into Beaver Dam, settling in at the local hotel. He didn't understand why he was needed there…From what he could see they had the situation well in hand, and all he could think about was Elizabeth and the last time they were together. He was called over to the jail for a meeting, and was quite surprised when he walked in and there were only a few Mounties present.

"What's this about?" He asked his confusion clearly visible on his face.

Jack was reminded of a case he worked on several years ago. As they began to discuss the details, Jack's memories became vividly clear. He remembered the three brothers who were on a crime spree of burglaries and robberies, only being stopped by Jack after they killed a farmer and his wife. "I remember, but that was many years ago, I wasn't even out of the Academy at that point. What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

The Commander spoke up, "Well Constable Thornton, it appears that they have escaped from prison, and all indications are that they are looking for you."

"Me?" He gasped.

The Commander added, "The contacts that they made in prison have reported that it was common knowledge that you married one of William Thatcher's daughters, and it wouldn't be too hard for them to learn where you are stationed. However, Constable, we have no information indicating that they are anywhere near Hope Valley."

Jack became angry at this point, "You mean to tell me that you have had this information, and you pulled me from my post, requiring me to leave my wife alone…with no one to protect her? How could you do that?" Jack screamed as he ran out the door and to the livery for his horse.

The Commander advised the other Mounties present to follow Jack and provide him with the necessary backup.

Jack's only saving thought at this point was that Matthew was staying with her, and he bet his life that Matthew would do whatever necessary to protect her.

Back in Hope Valley-  
Matthew walked into the mercantile and handed Ned Yost Elizabeth's list.

"I don't believe we've met, but I have seen you in town. Are you working for the Constable?" Ned asked.

Matthew laughed, "No, Jack and I are old friends. I'm working at the Saw Mill, but I don't start until next week. Jack is out of town, so I'm watching over things at their place… taking care of Elizabeth for him."

Ned Yost cast a peculiar glance in his direction, finding his last statement to be rather odd. Ned gathered all of the items on the list: canned goods, fruit, rope, candles, soap, and matches. "What does Elizabeth need with rope?" He asked.

Matthew was surprised at the question, "I'm not sure if there is any other need, but Jack did mention needing new lead lines for the animals."

Ned seemed satisfied as he boxed all of the items, and put the amount on their account. He handed the box to Matthew and held the door open for him as he left.

Abigail passed Matthew on the steps as she headed inside the mercantile. "Who was that, Ned? He looks familiar," she asked.

I didn't catch his name, but he's staying at the Thornton's while the Constable is gone…keeping an eye on things," Ned responded. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not that I know of. Why is he in getting supplies? Is Elizabeth okay?" Abigail asked as she walked back outside looking for Matthew, but he was nowhere in sight. She stepped back inside the mercantile, "Ned, if that man comes back in here, would you please try to get some information on him? I know I've seen him before, but I don't think he was the one with Jack. But then again, the café was extremely crowded the other day when I last saw Jack. I could be mistaken."

"He seemed very nice," Ned offered his thoughts.

Matthew was walking back to the Thornton's farm when he met up with two men just outside of town.

"We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" One of the men asked Matthew.

Matthew continued walking…

"Hey, we're talking to you. Where have you been?" The man asked Matthew again.

"Look, I'm in charge…don't forget that," Matthew responded.

The man backed away slightly "Okay, don't get your feathers all ruffled. We set up camp in the woods by the farm you showed us. I don't know what you're up to, but the sooner we take care of the Constable, the sooner we can get away from here. We've been watching you… We don't have time for you to be taking up with some woman."

Matthew stared off into the distance… "It's going to take a bit longer to get the Constable. He's out of town, but I managed to get myself invited to stay at their farm…taking care of his pretty little wife," Matthew smiled, but then continued, "You two stay away. When I need you, I'll let you know." Before continuing back to the Thornton's farm, he handed the men the rope that was in the box.

Elizabeth was sitting on the porch enjoying the sunshine and warm breeze when she observed Matthew walking up to the house. "Were you able to get everything?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," he sat the box down and pulled out the canned goods, fruit, and soap. "If you need anything else, please let me know. I'm going fishing, would you like to come along? You must get lonely sitting around all the time waiting on Jack to return," he stated.

Elizabeth smiled, her thoughts drifting to Jack, "I'm a very fortunate woman, Matthew. Jack is in town much more than he's away. I'm hoping that he'll get back soon," she commented. "I do miss our time together when he's away," Elizabeth was unaware that her thought actually escaped her lips.

Matthew held out his hand to her, "Come down to the pond while I fish. I'll tell you about Jack when he was younger."

Elizabeth saw no harm in sitting by the pond with Matthew. Besides, she was interested in hearing about Jack's teenage years, "Okay, let me get a blanket." She walked inside and grabbed a blanket to sit on, and her journal. Having gone fishing with Jack before, she knew that there were periods where he was quiet…deep in his own thoughts. So she thought she would be prepared, processing her thoughts the best way she knew how…through her writing.

Matthew took her arm as he helped her down the steps of the front porch… He then tucked her hand through his arm as they walked toward the pond.

"Thank you," Elizabeth expressed her gratitude as she attempted to remove her hand from his arm.

He held her hand tightly refusing to let it go, "Jack would be upset if I let you take a tumble down this hill."

They reached the shoreline; Matthew spread the blanket out, and helped Elizabeth down to the ground.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes, very…thank you. The sun feels so good," she responded.

Matthew cast his line, dug his pole into the ground, and then sat on the blanket next to Elizabeth. While waiting to hook a fish, he told Elizabeth of his many adventures with Jack. He spoke of the time that Jack took the mascot, a goat, from a rival school, and hid it in his bedroom. He laughed about Jack's mother finding the animal, but not before it had been in his room for a week.

"What about Rosemary…What was she like when she was younger? I know that her father and Jack's father worked together, but how long were they courting?" She asked

Matthew stated, "I don't know how long they courted. I moved away before he went into the Academy, so I don't think they courted until after I left."

"Really? Hmm," She asked… clearly confused, as she was told that Rosemary broke up with Jack prior to his entering the Academy. "Maybe his recollection is off given that it was been several years ago," she thought, trying to explain this discrepancy.

Suddenly the line started tugging, and the pole was visibly bending. Matthew jumped up; he was proud of his accomplishment when he reeled in a large trout. He re-baited his line, and quickly caught another trout, equal to or larger in size than the first one.

He walked around the pond and Elizabeth observed him slip down a path and into the woods. He was gone only momentarily, and then continued his walk; his thoughts drifting to his jealousy at what Jack had accumulated…a great job, beautiful home, and most importantly…a beautiful wife. "What I wouldn't give to have all of this," he whispered as he glanced across the pond toward Elizabeth… "All of this!"

Elizabeth leaned her head back enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. She looked across the pond to see Matthew skipping rocks, and realized how different she felt he was from Jack.

When Matthew returned, Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He sat down on the blanket, flipping through her journal, and reading many of her entries…invading her private thoughts. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips… "The Constable certainly is a lucky man…well he was," Matthew whispered, dropping her hand as he observed her beginning to stir.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Matthew. Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

Matthew sat up on his knees, "You're exhausted. Why don't you go inside and take a nap, and I'll finish up the outside chores and then I'll cook, and we'll have a delicious fish dinner tonight. You won't regret it…I'm a great cook…well I know a great recipe for fish, and I've never had a woman complain before."

They started walking up the hill, and Elizabeth stumbled…Matthew grabbed her around the waist, keeping her from hitting the ground.

Elizabeth straightened up and stepped slightly away from Matthew, "Thank you," she said as she continued on her way into the house, assuring him by the space she put between them that his assistance was not needed.

Quite some time later, Matthew was turning the horses in when he heard a noise coming from the front of the house. He walked around the side of the house and found Abigail knocking on the front door.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but Elizabeth is sleeping," Matthew called out to her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Abigail asked. "You do look familiar."

Matthew approached Abigail, "I don't believe that we have formally met, but I'm Matthew…I was with Jack at the café. I'm watching over the farm, and helping Elizabeth while Jack is gone."

"Oh yes, I remember now. I saw you at the café. So you and Jack grew up together?" Abigail asked.

"Yes ma'am. We haven't seen each other in years. It was nice catching up. I've been thinking about him a lot over the last few years," Matthew replied, "And I couldn't wait to get back here to see him."

"I'm sure he was excited to have you around, and to be able to stay here, and watch over things while he's gone. It's just a shame that he had to leave shortly after you arrived," Abigail remarked.

"I'm just glad to help out…Jack and I have known each other for a long time. I plan to see that he gets everything he deserves in life," Matthew replied.

Abigail found his last statement to be quite odd, making her desire to get into the house all the more pressing, "I need to see Elizabeth," Abigail stated as she started to open the front door.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but she's sleeping. I'll be glad to tell her that you came by," Matthew replied as he gently took her arm and ushered her down the steps.

At the bottom of the steps, Abigail turned and stated, "Matthew, I don't want to disturb Elizabeth, because I know she does need her rest. However, I will be back, and I will expect to see her. Do you need any food? I'll be glad to bring you dinner out," Abigail offered.

"No ma'am, I caught us some fish, so we're fine. Thank you though," he responded.

Abigail walked away from the farm with an uneasy feeling, but not knowing exactly why. She remembered seeing this man in the café, but thought Jack's friend was dark haired. However, the café was unusually crowded, and she could be mistaken. Abigail was worried, and didn't know who to present her concerns to, but was aware that she had to do something. Although she had not met Constable Rimmington, she knew that he was the only one in town now who could help her.

Abigail quickly returned to town and entered the jail, finding Constable Rimmington sitting at the desk reading a telegram. "Excuse me…" She broke the silence and drew his attention toward her.

Constable Rimmington laid the telegram down, stood and walked around from behind the desk, "Yes ma'am…May I help you?"

Abigail was not familiar with this Constable, having never seen him before. She was concerned, because although he asked if he could be of assistance, he kept looking back at his desk. "My name is Abigail Stanton, and I run the local café," she started.

"Yes ma'am I have seen your café, and I will be sure to stop in to eat while I'm here," Constable Rimmington remarked as he turned and walked back to his desk.

"Excuse me," she continued, "I didn't come here to invite you to try out my food…I think we have a problem here, and you are the only person I know of who may be able to help."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I have something pressing right now that I have to look into. I'll check into your café soon, and will deal with your little problem then," he said, dismissing her concerns as he shuffled her toward the door.

Abigail planted her feet, "Listen young man…my concerns have nothing to do with someone stealing blueberry muffins, or leaving without paying for breakfast."

Constable Rimmington continued to dismiss her concerns as he turned and started to walk back to his desk.

"I'm concerned about Elizabeth Thornton, the Constable's wife," she yelled, trying to gather his attention, and interest.

Suddenly he stopped, and turned to face her, "The Constable's wife? Why are you concerned with the Constable's wife?"

Abigail advised that Jack had left town, leaving Matthew, his close friend, to watch over the farm, and help out as needed. She continued by telling him that she had gone to their farm to see Elizabeth, but Matthew wouldn't allow her in the house, "I haven't seen Elizabeth in several days, and I'm worried about her."

Constable Rimmington had a change in his demeanor as he assured her that he would look into her concerns.

As Abigail started for the door, Constable Rimmington asked, "Where is Constable' Thornton's farm?"

Abigail gave him directions, and then left, still feeling unsettled, but appreciative that she was able to get him to understand her concerns. She walked back to the café, but was unable to keep her mind on anything but Elizabeth. Looking out her window, she observed Constable Rimmington riding out of town, her concern growing by the speed at which he was travelling.

Abigail felt nauseous as she watched Constable Rimmington gallop out of town. Hoping that he would not know the trick for locking the jail door, she casually walked back, hoping to find the telegram he was reading. She was concerned, because it was obvious that the contents were important. As she reached the jail porch, she observed that no one was around. She climbed the steps and gently pushed on the door, which quickly opened. She found the desktop clear, but inside the drawer was the telegram…  
Constable Rimmington, Urgent need. Stop  
James Parker, and his brothers have escaped from Fletcher's Ridge Prison. Stop  
Need to check Constable Thornton's home. Stop  
Provide his wife with safety, as they are targeted. Stop  
Constable Thornton enroute with Mountie patrol. Stop  
Pictures of all three men being sent from Headquarters in separate message. Stop

Elizabeth awoke to the smell of fish frying. She had been in a deep sleep, "Jack," she said, still groggy, but jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of lit candles on the table as she ran up, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh I've missed you so much," she said excitedly.

He turned around; her eyes finally focused; she realized that her lips were mere inches away from Matthew's, and she began to pull away.

"I'm sorry Matthew. I thought you were Jack. What are you doing?" She asked confused by his presence in her house.

"I couldn't find anything to cook the fish on outside. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Matthew said as he grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving the room.

She pulled a little harder, "Matthew, you're hurting me," both surprise and shock covered her face.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Elizabeth," he said softly.

Elizabeth finally broke free, "ashamed…ashamed of what?" She spoke emphatically, becoming angry with his insinuation.

"Elizabeth, I've seen you watching me; I've had my share of women, and I can certainly tell when one wants me," Matthew stated as he walked towards her.

Elizabeth kept backing away, "Matthew, I'm not sure what you think you saw, but the only man I want is Jack. I think it would be best…No, I know it would be best if you left now. Please gather your things from the barn and get off the property."

Matthew held his hands up, and backed away slightly, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I guess that my competition with Jack has reared its ugly head."

"What do you mean?" she asked maintaining a suitable distance.

"Although Jack and I were great friends, we also competed with each other for everything…sports, girls…pretty much everything. I have to say that I always wanted what he had…a great family…Well until his father left them," Matthew continued as he tried to explain his actions.

"His father left them? Didn't he die?" Elizabeth asked, clearly becoming more confused with his discrepancies.

"Uh…um, yes…He left them when he died. It was so sad," Matthew said as he looked away. "Please forgive my boldness here, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to take care of you while Jack in gone…I mean take care of the farm," Matthew said as he plated their food; acting as if she had not just demanded that he leave, and he sat down at the table with her. "I think Jack feels more comfortable knowing that I'm here to help you and watch over things."

Elizabeth remained quiet, wanting to leave, but feeling afraid to make Matthew angry. She sat quietly throughout dinner, shuffling her food around the plate, but eating nothing. She was attempting to process the concerns she had about Matthew's actions, and comments he had made. She knew that Jack was a wonderful judge of character, but she feared that this one slipped by him. Her instincts told her to run…Once he was out of the house and she felt he was down for the night, she would make her move. "Matthew, you can stay, but you must realize that Jack and I are together; we are expecting a child, and there will be no competing for my affections, because I will tell you, there is no competition. Just so you know, there is also no competition between you and I for Jack's trust. If I tell him something, he will believe me. So any further incidents and you will leave. Jack will trust my decision. Do you understand?" Elizabeth asked with a demanding tone. She kept repeating in her head, "You are a strong and capable woman…"

Matthew didn't respond but took their plates and put them in the sink…

They both heard the sound of a horse outside…

"Jack…" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran to the door. Opening it, she saw a red serge jacket, but it wasn't Jack wearing it. "Oh, Constable…Is something wrong?" She asked, her heart now in her stomach fearing that something had happened to Jack.

"No ma'am, just came out as a courtesy to your husband to check on things," Constable Rimmington responded.

"She's fine," Matthew said as he approached from the side of the house. I'm Jack's friend, and I can watch out for Elizabeth while he's gone. No need for you to go out of your way to check on things here. Any idea when he will be returning?"

"It certainly isn't out of my way, and no, I have no idea when Constable Thornton will be returning," Constable Rimmington replied. "Well, Mrs. Thornton, are you certain that everything here is okay?"

Elizabeth cast a frightened look at the Constable. However, he did not know her and didn't catch on. Her last attempt at drawing attention to her uneasiness was to ask him to pass along a message for her… "Constable, would you please tell Lois at the Café that I will be by to get blueberry muffins in the morning. I feel a craving for them coming on."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be glad to pass it along," Constable Rimmington responded.

"Make sure that you tell Lois…No one else; she makes the best muffins. Please tell her when you go back into town, so she will know to make them in the morning. Thank you for doing that for me," Elizabeth said as she observed Matthew watching them intently.

Elizabeth and Matthew watched Constable Rimmington ride down the lane, heading back toward town.

"Well, good night, Matthew," Elizabeth said as she watched him walk around the side of the house toward the barn. She walked into the house, straight to the back door, locked it…or so she thought, then went back to her room. Her intent was to leave the house as soon as she felt it was safe. She wanted to give Matthew time to settle in at the barn for the night, so she busied herself, biding time until she could leave. Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed, running her hand across bedding covering Jack's side, and missing him all the more. She pulled out her journal, and began to capture her nagging thoughts on paper…  
_**"Friends, those people who have seen your best, and lived through your worst; stood by you when no one else did, and told you the truth when no one else would, bind our lives together with a love, a trust, an honor that is difficult to break. However, being that close to someone, and knowing all of their secrets, yet somehow allowing time to breach that bond, may shatter that which you thought you knew…closing the door that they held to your heart. Hopefully these friends are true and remain faithful throughout our life's journey, but as our lives change, we must be prepared to let go of those who no longer have our best interests at heart." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, laid it on the bedside table, and took a deep breath. Writing down her thoughts helped her cleanse her mind, resolve issues that troubled her, and put her priorities in order. She lay back, with her head falling gently on the pillow, and she closed her eyes. She thought back to her last time with Jack. She could feel his soft touch on her skin and his warm breath on her neck. She could hear him whispering how much he loved her as his arms enveloped her, encased her, making her feel safe and loved. She could feel his lips on hers, first gently and then more demanding. She closed her eyes, and could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She raised her hand to her cheeks as she wiped several tears that slipped from her eyes. She missed him, and she was scared. Many things about Matthew didn't add up. She knew that they were supposed to be friends, but she wondered what had happened to him since they had last seen each other…They seemed nothing alike, and certainly nothing like any of his other friends that she had met. She realized that it was time to listen to her instincts. Besides it wasn't just her that she had to protect… She put her hand on her stomach, "I'm taking care of you too little one!"

She wanted Jack, and the longer she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, the more the feeling of loss and fear were closing in on her. It was late, dark, and she had never gone out at night other than to stand by the pond without Jack…until now!

Elizabeth got up, grabbed a blanket, Jack's spare gun from his dresser, matches, and a lantern and quietly headed out the front door. She decided not to light the lantern until after she turned the corner heading to town, as not to draw attention to herself. As she reached the turn at the end of their lane, she heard voices. She could see nothing, but was aware of voices that she could not recognize. She slipped into the woods, and listened as they walked by. There were three men…the voices of two of them she could not recognize, and the third one sounded oddly familiar… "Was it Matthew?" She asked herself.

"Okay, what have you found out? When will he be home?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know. The visiting Constable doesn't know…His wife doesn't even know," Elizabeth felt sick as she listened, and realized that this was Matthew.

"Shh, we have to be quiet. We've waited too long for this to just blow it," the third man spoke up softly.

Matthew began to rationalize their actions, "Since the Constable took away our freedom, we can either take away his life, or we can take away his wife."

"James, stick to the plan… We've been dreaming of taking the Constable down for years; we can't let some woman get in the way," Elizabeth heard one of the men referring to James as the man she knew as Matthew…further confusing her.

Elizabeth tried to move further into the woods and fell over a log. She covered her mouth to muffle her scream…

"Hey what was that?" James yelled, as they all three entered the woods.

Elizabeth sat still, even as she felt bugs crawling up her leg. Silent tears began to flow, as she was worried for herself, her baby, and most definitely Jack.

"It's too dark out here. It must have been an animal. I'm getting out of here," one of the men remarked as he headed back toward the lane, followed closely by the other two men.

Elizabeth watched as they headed up the lane to her house. She could see two of the men breakaway and head toward the woods on the other side of the pond. She assumed that the third person, Matthew, was the one walking around her house, and by the light of the moon, it appeared that he was peering in her windows.

Once he walked to the rear of the house, she stood and tried to make her way out of the woods. She tripped again, only this time she fell on top of the log. "AHHH," Elizabeth screamed as she fell again, catching herself to protect her baby. As she attempted to get up, something grabbed her. Her breath left her body, and she could do nothing but pull away.

"Help me," a weak voice was heard… "Please."

Elizabeth pulled away, fell backwards and scooted several feet further. She pulled out the gun, but dropped it in her haste to move away. She struck a match, and lit her lantern, holding it up to see a dark haired, filthy, young man who appeared to have initially been dressed in a nice suit.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, having difficulty getting the breath in order to make the words.

"Matt…Matthew Sel…" He managed very little before passing out.

Elizabeth's eyes grew big, "If he's Matthew, then who is at my house?" She spoke softly.

Elizabeth laid out the blanket and attempted to drag the man, who called himself Matthew, onto it. She was unable to drag him as he was too heavy, but she was able to roll him onto the blanket and wrap it around him, trying her best to warm his body. She wanted to start a fire, but was afraid to draw attention to them. Something wasn't right, but she was afraid to leave the woods for fear that she would be seen, and caught by the men. Unfortunately she knew that she would need to wait until daylight to get Matthew help. She located the gun on the ground, sat on a log and kept watch throughout the night.

Constable Rimmington returned to town, and immediately went to the jail. As he climbed the steps, he looked over and it appeared that Abigail was locking up. He decided to get up early and would pass along the message to Lois when he went to the café in the morning for breakfast.

Just before sunrise, Jack and the other Mounties arrived at the Jail. They ran inside, awakening Constable Rimmington.

"I'm Constable Thornton," Jack blurted out, even before Constable Rimmington had made it out of bed. "Did you check on my wife?"

"Constable, I was out there last night, and everything was fine. I saw your wife, and your friend…Matthew, I believe was his name." Constable Rimmington replied. "Your wife seemed fine. She even asked me to pass along a message to Lois at the café that she wanted to get some blueberry muffins this morning."

"Lois…who's Lois? There is no Lois at the café," Jack screamed at the Constable. He pulled papers from his pocket, unfolded them and showed them to Constable Rimmington. "Have you seen any of these men here in town?"

Constable Rimmington looked at the first two pictures, and showed no emotion. Upon looking at the third picture, he was surprised, "Constable, that's your friend Matthew. He was the man I met on your farm."

Jack turned, and yelled as he ran for the door, "That's not Matthew, That's James Parker."

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69- You're Remarkable

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 69- You're Remarkable**

Jack and the other Mounties took off out of town toward Jack's home. Jack was breathless, almost as if he were the one running and not his horse. He kept thinking about how much he loved Elizabeth, but maybe she was right to be concerned about his job, because now he was… "How can I keep her safe when being with me is the greatest threat of all?" He asked himself.

Elizabeth was up all night checking on Matthew. Once she lit the lantern, she was able to locate the gun amidst the leaves and wooded debris, and held it close. She was worried about Matthew, because although he made noises and spoke a few words during the night, he appeared to remain unconscious.

As the sun began to make its ever so slight appearance on the horizon, Elizabeth felt more confident, and less scared. The trees in the woods were tall, and as the sun started to rise, streaks of daylight were only able to peek through, barely touching the ground. She hated the woods. She never entered them without Jack, and she now felt turned around. Looking through the thicket, she could almost see her home, and longed to be back there with Jack. She smiled at the thought of lying in bed, the warmth of his body curled up next to her, with his arms holding her securely. "Things always appear brighter and less frightening in the light of day," she thought. Maybe it was because she knew she would likely see people heading to work and moving into and out of town, thereby feeling less alone. Or maybe it was because she didn't feel that someone would kill her in broad daylight with others watching. Either way, until she felt safe exiting the woods, she continued to sit on a fallen tree, Jack's gun in hand, watching over his friend. She was not a doctor, but did her best to control his bleeding, having ripped one of her sleeves to use as a bandage. She was unable to tear the other sleeve from her dress, feeling the pain in her arm from where he had grabbed her, as she tugged on the material. She resorted to tearing the bottom part of her dress and held it against his shoulder, applying pressure to the wound. She was unaware of her appearance, and although she knew she was not injured, the sight of blood stains on her clothing would have even frightened her.

Suddenly, there appeared to be a lot of commotion coming from all directions. Elizabeth unexpectedly felt a calm feeling come over her, but she was unsure as to why. Jack was not expected back in town, but it was almost as if she felt him near her. She heard the sound of horses, and saw the Mounties ride down the path behind their farm, excitedly realizing that they were led by Jack. She attempted to gain their attention, but by the time she made it out of the woods, they were beyond earshot.

Constable Rimmington was young, a fairly new Mountie, who felt somewhat responsible for the situation as it currently stood. He wanted to make everything right, and save Elizabeth.

Before the sun made a bold appearance, brightening everything, the Mounties surrounded the property. Jack assumed that James Parker was still in the barn; although he could not be sure without drawing attention to them, and losing the element of surprise. He wanted to get Elizabeth out of the house, but felt that since it was early, she hopefully was still in bed, and would therefore remain safe. Jack took his place on the side of the barn, and the other Mounties were positioned around the back and the other side of the building. Constable Rimmington was stationed on the side of the house, but was told not to enter unless he received orders to do so.

Unbeknownst to Jack and the others, James had gone into the house to fix breakfast. He went in through the door that Elizabeth thought she had locked, intending to take her breakfast in bed. James also had not yet realized that Elizabeth was not in the house.

"James Parker," Jack yelled, "Come out with your hands up."

There was no movement in the barn… However, Constable Rimmington looked through the window and observed James in the kitchen, looking out the window, caught off guard by Jack's voice. The Constable observed James pull his weapon from his waistband, and he followed suit, entering the front door.

Suddenly gunfire erupted inside the house, and Jack's heart sank…

"NOOOOOO," Jack screamed as he ran toward the back door. His heart was pounding, and his mind was racing as he turned the knob to the door. Entering the kitchen, he nearly fell over James Parker, who was lying dead on the floor, shot in the chest. Constable Rimmington was also down, but his was only a flesh wound, a knick in the shoulder, hit by a bullet as he tripped at the threshold of the door on his way into the house.

"ELIZABETH," Jack yelled, as he ran from room to room, but found her nowhere. He ran back to James Parker, grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him…knowing that he was dead, but needing to know where Elizabeth was.

Elizabeth was scared and coward down in the woods afraid to emerge for fear of being seen by the wrong people. She remained guard over Matthew who continued to move in and out of consciousness. Elizabeth heard the gunfire, and her thoughts immediately shifted to Jack, as she prayed for his safety.

Suddenly there was silence, followed by Jack running out onto the front porch screaming her name.

Elizabeth carefully made her way out of the woods, and ventured toward the house. "JACK," she yelled, causing him to turn toward her. His breath momentarily returned at the sight of her, only to be lost again as his mind took in the vision before him. He began running down the lane, as she started moving toward him, but exhaustion caused her to fall to the ground…leaving him to assume with what he saw before him, that she had been shot. As he ran toward her, his heart beat harder at the sight of her torn clothing, and blood covering a majority of her dress. He slid down beside her, unable to see clearly through his tear filled eyes. He picked her up, and held her cradled in his arms, cursing the world for allowing this to happen to her.

"Jack…Jack…" she cried.

Releasing her momentarily, he heard nothing, and was lost in his own fears that she had been shot, and most likely their baby was lost. Upon realizing that she had no visible signs of physical trauma, he again wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Please Jack…" She again cried out.

"I'm here, you're safe," he said, tears falling from his eyes, not yet taking in that if this was not her blood that it had to belong to someone else.

"No Jack, let me go…" She was squirming, trying to get away so she could tell him about Matthew.

"What's wrong," Jack let go and sat back slightly.

"Your friend, Matthew, was shot, he's in the woods," She exclaimed.

By this time, several of the other Mounties had reached Jack and Elizabeth. Jack and the other Mounties headed for the woods and Matthew.

"Wait…the other two men are at a campsite just inside the woods across the pond," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Two Mounties headed toward the woods…Jack initially ran a short distance, and then stopped, not wanting to leave Elizabeth.

"Go ahead, I'm fine," she assured him.

Elizabeth started walking toward the house…Her body was dirty; she felt dirty; her clothes were blood stained; she was tired, scared, and needed to sit down. She walked up the steps onto the porch, carefully maneuvering around the broken glass from the front window that was shot out. Off in the distance, she observed the Mounties had the other two men in custody, and were leading them out of the woods. She sat on the swing, and tried to do what Jack had suggested several times previously…take a deep breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth.

"Are you alright?" Jack approached her.

"Matthew…how is Matthew?" She asked.

"It was a clean bullet wound. I don't think it damaged anything major, but he did lose a lot of blood," Jack informed her.

"I tried to help him. It seemed that when he was unconscious and not moving, he didn't bleed as much," she responded.

"You kept him warm, and helped keep the bleeding down. Elizabeth Thornton, you are a remarkable woman," he said as he exhaled hard; smiled, took her hand, and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently.

Where is he?" She asked.

Adam Miller heard all of the gunshots, and he came by to check on you. We caught him on the lane around the corner. Constable Bradley is riding with Matthew in Adam's wagon into town to see Emily.

"Oh, that's good. I hope he will be alright," she commented.

Jack had his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close to him, "I'm so glad that you're alright…I was so worried."

Elizabeth was exhausted; she was glad to see Jack, but she was far from alright. Elizabeth stood from the swing and headed toward the front door…

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going inside to get a broom and pan to clean up this mess," she responded as she reached for the door knob.

"NO, DON'T GO INSIDE," Jack yelled, not wanting her to see James Parker's body at the end of the hall.

The loudness of his voice startled her and she turned to face him. Her back was up against the door, as she slid down onto the deck. She folded her arms and lowered her head onto her bent knees.

Jack rushed over to her, and bent down beside her, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you here with him…"

Elizabeth raised her head, "You didn't; you left me with Matthew Sellers. You had no idea that this was going to happen. It isn't your fault, Jack."

Her words did little to ease the guilt that was settling in his mind. He stood and helped her to her feet, then led her back to the swing. "Please stay here until I check out the house," he requested as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He walked back toward the door, but turned to look at her before walking inside… "I love you, Elizabeth!"

"I love you too," she whispered.

Elizabeth was fidgeting with her hands, and scooting around on the swing unable to get comfortable. She felt sick that he had touched her, even as innocent as it seemed. She knew that she needed to tell Jack, because they had agreed not to keep secrets from each other. He knew her, and could tell when she was bothered by something. However, she also knew that he blamed himself for what happened, and she didn't want him feeling worse than he already did. Elizabeth justified her silence by knowing that she and the baby were safe, and nothing of a sexual nature had taken place. However, the entire ordeal left her feeling nauseous.

Jack walked back outside and over to Elizabeth where he placed her journal beside her. "I don't know if you want this, but I do know you, and I know that writing helps to calm you. You stay out here, and I will be back soon. I have a few things to take care of inside," he said as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He was somewhat surprised when he felt her hand behind his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I've missed you, Jack," she said softly as he reached down and wiped several tears from her cheeks.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he responded as he turned and headed back into the house.

Elizabeth sat and rocked in the swing trying to process everything that had happened. She knew that it wasn't Jack's fault, although she also knew that he wouldn't see it that way. She didn't even blame his job, as she had resolved many issues regarding his safety and hers long ago. It was no one's fault… "Well, maybe the Parker Brothers…most definitely, it was the Parker Brothers' fault." She opened up her journal, and read a few of her most recent entries, then she picked up her pen and began to write…  
_** "Fear comes in all shapes and sizes…many times it isn't something you see, but simply a feeling you get that seems to fester; that grips your mind with a need for fight or flight. Fear only controls us if we concede. Giving in to the unknown allows it to gain control of your life; to determine your path, or to make your decisions, removing the freedom we cherish, and providing the demon with food in which to grow. Life is too short, enjoy it. Finding true love is rare, embrace it. Anger is useless, resolve it. Fear is pointless, face it. Living a life without fear is impossible. Learning to walk through life facing your fears will then allow you to live your life as it was intended." **_

She sat and re-read her entry, realizing that she needed to take her own advice. She knew that she would encounter situations that evoked fear, but also knew that running away did nothing to resolve those issues. Standing firm with Jack by her side would allow her to weather any storm, and emerge stronger because of it.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called her three times before finally gaining her attention.

"Yes, I'm sorry, did you call me?" She asked.

"Several times…" he responded with a smile. "I'm going to take you into the house, and I want you to get a bag together…"

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want you to have to stay here. I'm going to take you to the Patterson's place…" He was explaining before she interrupted him.

"Why Jack? This is our home. Besides the Patterson's don't live in town anymore," she responded.

"I know that Elizabeth, but the place is still set up to live in, and I have the key. Michael told me to use it if I needed to…you know, maybe if you got mad at me and kick me out…" Jack attempted to lighten the mood with his innocent teasing.

"Jack, please don't even tease about something like that," she begged.

"I'm sorry. You've been through a lot, Elizabeth; I just want to get you away from here," he requested.

"No Jack…" Elizabeth said as she stood from the swing and walked toward him. Once she reached him, she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, pulling away slightly to whisper, "I want to be in my own bed, with my head on your chest and your arms holding me tightly. I need that tonight, Jack. I'm not running away…well I did earlier, but I'm back and I'm staying."

"OK, we have a few things to clean up here, and I'll be right in. Is that okay?" He asked. Jack held her close, each of them needing to feel the contact of the other. "What's this?" Jack asked as he felt the pocket of her skirt, reaching in and pulling out his gun. "Elizabeth, do you even know how to use this?" He asked.

"No, but I wasn't going out there with nothing to protect us," she responded.

"Well, I'm so glad that you didn't need to use it," Jack said as he took hold of her hand.

"Jack, I am quite capable of firing a gun…and in this situation, I would do whatever I needed to do to protect us," She said, somewhat miffed, assuming that his statement was made because he didn't think she knew how to use the gun.

"I have no doubt, Elizabeth, but technically you still had nothing to protect you…there are no bullets in it," he advised.

"Oh…I didn't even think of that," she replied, kissing his lips as she walked inside the house. He led her toward the bedroom, attempting to shield her from the damage in the hallway. Elizabeth couldn't help but look toward the kitchen at the sheet covering what she could only assume was "Matthew..." Stopping momentarily, she was saddened that a life was taken, but thankful that "Matthew" actually turned out to be James. She knew that Jack felt responsible, and to realize that "his friend" was the cause of everything would have been too difficult for him to accept.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Patterson's…at least for tonight?" Jack asked as they walk into their bedroom; a place that Elizabeth considered to be her sanctuary.

Elizabeth let go of his hand and walked deep into the room; putting her hand on the frame of her bed, and then running it along the outline of her dresser, "No Jack. This is our home. I don't want anyone running me away from here." She walked over to the window and stood, looking out onto their property.

Jack walked over and stood next to her, his arm securely around her waist, drawing her comfortably closer to him. He turned to her, lifted her chin slightly and turned her face to him, "I love you Elizabeth, but I'm so sorry that I let this happen…"

"Constable Thornton?" Jack heard his name being called from out in the hallway.

"I'll be right there," he replied.

"Jack," Elizabeth began to say something, but realized that he needed to leave… "Go ahead, and take care of your business. I'll be right here when you finish."

Jack's lips brushed her cheek as he walked out the door and to the back of the house.

The Mounties had hitched up Jack's wagon, and brought it to the back of the house. James Parker's body was loaded on the back for his final ride into town. Several of the men worked hard to sweep up broken glass, cover the windows that were shattered, and scrubbing the floors, removing the blood stains that were left in the gun battle.

"Are you riding in the wagon, or will you be taking your own horse?" One of the Mounties called out to Jack as they were preparing to leave for town.

"You can handle this. I'm needed here," Jack remarked as he headed back inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Jack walked into their bedroom, and not seeing Elizabeth, he called her name, but she didn't respond. The bathroom door was open and he found her in the bathtub… "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned as he observed her scrubbing her skin very harshly.

"I can't get clean, Jack… I need to get this filth off of me," Elizabeth said as she scrubbed her skin harder.

Jack knelt down beside the tub; he put his hand on top of hers, effectively stopping the scrubbing motion. He could see that her skin was red, but he also saw… "What's that?" He asked, as he reached over and touched a very prominent bruise on her arm.

Elizabeth looked over and saw the bruise on her arm. "Last night I was asleep and when I woke up I smelled fish cooking. I thought it was you, and I was so excited. I ran down the hall and before I realized that it wasn't you, I was right next to him…Matthew… I mean James. I was so surprised that he was in the house, and I…well I tried anyway…I was scared Jack, and I…"

Jack sat on the floor and held her hand, "It's okay Elizabeth; you don't have to say anything. I just need to know if you're all right. Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth looked up, and with determination in her voice she said, "Not the way you think."

Jack exhaled a breath that he had been holding, thankful that she was physically okay, but feeling in his heart that he was to blame for her emotional hurt. Jack stood and pulled a towel off of the rack by the tub. He took her hand and helped her stand, wrapping the towel around her body as she stepped out of the tub. He swept his arms around her waist, drawing her so close that even a breath could not fit between them. He leaned back slightly and spoke softly, "I love you so much. Elizabeth. I will never let anything like this happen to you again." He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he gently sat her down, sitting down beside her.

Elizabeth could feel that he had something on his mind, "Jack what is it?" She asked.

Jack took a deep breath, and began, "Elizabeth I know that you have been worried about the dangers I could come across in my job, but I'm prepared to handle what comes my way. I just never thought about my job being dangerous for you…I'm not prepared for that." Jack stood from the bed and started pacing in the room. "Elizabeth, you and our baby are the most important things in my life, and I'm so sorry that this whole thing happened. It's all my fault…"

"You stop right there, Jack Thornton… None of this is your fault. If you want to place the blame, place it where it belongs…with the Parker brothers. Jack you've taught me that we can't live our lives in a shell, protected from everything. In doing so, we not only remain free from the dangers, and potential sadness, but we also risk missing out on the joys and excitement of life as well."

Jack walked over to the window and glanced down on the paddocks… "If I wasn't involved in this line of work, you'd be safe."

Elizabeth walked over to him, catching his gaze as she got between him and the window, "Jack, you know that being a Mountie is in your blood. You would not be happy doing anything else. Besides, who's to say that you would be safer if you worked somewhere else? Things happen, Jack…accidents occur. Just think about the saw mill, the accident a few weeks ago where the worker's leg was crushed…"

"But he wasn't shot," Jack interjected.

"No, he wasn't shot, but he could have easily been killed if the workers hadn't gotten the logs off of him. Bullets aren't the only way to die, Jack," she stated, knowing that now was the time that they needed to be united, stand firm and strong together. "Jack, physically isn't the only way to die…If you let your thoughts eat away at you, you die emotionally," she reminded him of the times they had each pushed the other away because of fears, only to be reunited upon realizing that life without the other is no life at all.

Jack slammed his hand down on the desk, "I let you down Elizabeth. I wasn't here when you needed me."

"Stop…stop it right now…" Elizabeth yelled, snapping him out of his self imposed torment. "Jack, you can't be everywhere…you are the reason that I knew I needed to get away; you are the reason that I knew to stay calm, and bide my time until the right chance arose. You are the reason that we're alive right now," she remarked, placing his hand on her stomach, and holding her hand on top of his. "Don't ever say that you let me down…Let us down. It's simply not true. Even when you're gone, Jack, I carry you right here," she said tapping the left side of her chest with her fingers.

Jack's mind had wandered during his entire trip home, and the thoughts and fears that passed through were enough to darken any lighted path. Listening to Elizabeth, Jack finally released a cleansing breath. In his mind he still felt responsible, but realized that what was important now was that they were both alive and together. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her firmly to him.

Elizabeth felt her entire body soften at his touch, feeling the comfortable security that his arms always provided. She buried her face into his chest as if he were her anchor in a violent storm, and who was she kidding…they had just ridden out a hurricane!

Jack continued to hold her until she pulled away slightly…

"Will you lay in bed with me?" She asked.

Jack smiled and laughed softly, "is that a trick question?" He took her by the hand and led her to the bed. He pulled the bedding back and she slid in, dropping her towel on the floor by the side of the bed. Jack changed out of his clothes, and slipped into bed beside her. He glanced down to see her head resting on his chest, as her fingers were subconsciously drawing circles on his stomach. He smiled at her determination and fortitude; what she had been through, and yet she was the one calming him; putting his mind at ease, and making him feel that everything was alright. He could feel her relax; her curves molding to his body, as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Her harmonious breathing was music to his ears. He knew she needed the rest, and he was quite content to lay there with her in his arms, not wanting to release her, but knowing that at some point he would have to.

Elizabeth slept for hours, never moving her body from his…

"ELIZABETH," Jack heard Abigail's voice screaming from the front porch. He slid out of bed, put on his jeans and shirt, and ran to the door, hoping not to awaken Elizabeth.

"Jack, your home…Is Elizabeth alright?" Abigail asked, her voice was slightly elevated in pitch, and her concern was evident.

Jack sat Abigail down on the sofa attempting to explain everything to her, well at least everything he knew. He sat and listened as she provided him with the information she had.

She advised Jack that she was worried about Elizabeth, because she hadn't seen her for days. "I came out to see her, but that Matthew…"

"That wasn't Matthew," Jack interjected.

"I didn't think so, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. I'm sorry Jack, I should have said something. I should have been stronger when I came to see her," Abigail said apologetically.

Jack squeezed Abigail's hand, letting her know that she was not to blame for anything, "I don't want to hear any of that, Abigail. You went to see Constable Rimmington, and as a result he made his way out here, and allowed Elizabeth to give a hint that something wasn't quite right."

"A hint? What do you mean…what kind of hint?" She asked.

Jack smiled; proud of how Elizabeth managed to get a message through without James realizing what she was doing. "She asked the Constable to get a message to Lois at the café that she wanted to get some blueberry muffins in the morning. She asked him not to tell anyone else but Lois, and to do it when he got back in town, so she could have them ready in the morning."

Abigail initially smiled, thankful for Elizabeth's insight and quick thinking, but then frowned as she recalled seeing Constable Rimmington ride back into town as she was locking up the café. "If only I had stayed open a few moments longer, he may have come over to relay the message and we could have gotten to her sooner." She turned and looked toward the hallway, "Is she okay Jack? Did he hurt her?"

"She has a large mark on her arm; it looks like he may have grabbed her, but she had trouble talking about it, so I didn't push her. She said that she's fine," Jack responded, the last statement to each of them meant that she had not been sexually assaulted.

"Jack, who was this man, and how did he know so much information that he was able to come in and take over Matthew's life?" Abigail asked.

"Years ago before I graduated from the Academy, there were three brothers who were moving from town to town, robbing the residents, and terrorizing the towns. The Mounties had a hard time catching them. I happened to be in the right place when they hit for the final time. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to intervene before they killed a farmer and his wife. They were taken into custody, tried, convicted, and sentenced to prison. Apparently they have blamed me for their troubles, and had plans to make me pay. They almost succeeded…for taking Elizabeth away from me would have been the ultimate payment," Jack explained.

"Oh my Jack, but how did they know so much about you and Elizabeth and Matthew?" She asked.

"I wondered about that. He's dead now, so unfortunately I can't ask him, but I believe I saw him in the café the day that I met up with Matthew again," Jack said as he tried to piece everything together. "If you recall, we sat and talked for a long time, and I caught him up on a lot of the happenings in my life. I think James Parker was sitting at one of the tables nearby. It's my fault, Abigail. I'm a Mountie…I'm trained to be watchful all the time. I was so happy to see Matthew, that I paid no attention to anyone else in the room."

"I heard Matthew was shot, how is he?" Abigail asked.

"I'm going into town later to check on him. The bullet went clean through, which is a blessing. He seems to have lost a lot of blood, but I don't think it damaged any vital organs," Jack explained. He went on to express what he thought happened, "I think Matthew was on his way to my place and James Parker was waiting for him. Elizabeth told me that she heard a gunshot, but assumed that someone was hunting. A short while later James came to the house, and introduced himself as Matthew. Elizabeth didn't have any reason to suspect he was anyone other than who he claimed."

Abigail had been unable to breathe as he spoke, finally releasing the breath she had been holding, and "Talking about blessings, Jack…it is truly a blessing that you got here in time. Elizabeth is fortunate to have someone in her life that will move heaven and earth to keep her safe."

"I'd like to say that I came in and saved her, but she really saved herself…" Jack remarked as he smiled while looking off into space. Brought back by the reality of the entire incident, he continued, I'm so proud of her, Abigail. She didn't know that he wasn't Matthew, but she realized that something was wrong. She waited until she felt safe; she then gathered some items she would need, and snuck out of the house. She's the one who found the real Matthew shot in the woods."

"I just can't even imagine what was going through her mind," Abigail said.

Jack laughed softly, "You know how she is about bugs…"

"Oh yes…certainly no love lost between them," Abigail replied with a soft laugh of her own.

"When everything was over and I got her inside the house, she had bites on her legs from the bugs crawling on her. James Parker and his brothers were apparently right outside the woods, and she was being so quiet so they wouldn't know she was there…all the while being attacked by all sorts of crawling creatures. She is truly a remarkable woman, Abigail," Jack expounded as his eyes sparkled and his face lit up, just like it did every time he spoke her name, or saw her, or had a vision or thought of her enter his mind.

"I told you a long time ago that I could take care of my own stubbed toes…" Elizabeth remarked as she entered the room, very happy to see both Abigail and Jack.

Abigail jumped up from the sofa and ran to her, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth, so happy to finally see her and know that she was alive. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth glanced over to Jack, before looking at the floor and then back to Abigail, "I'm fine."

Abigail took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to the sofa. Jack sensed that Elizabeth wanted to talk, but may have been concerned about saying some things in front of him, so he left them alone. He wanted to know what happened…he needed to know what happened, but the information would have to come out when she was ready. Besides there was nothing he could do to James at this point if he had hurt her, and the only thing he could do would be to provide Elizabeth with his complete support…which she already had.

"Elizabeth, Jack is worried about you…" Abigail started to say.

Elizabeth glanced down the hall at the spot where she last saw James, "I know he is, but he needn't be. I'm fine…I'll be fine," she placed her hand on her stomach, "We'll be fine."

Abigail took her hand, squeezing it slightly, "There is no doubt that you will be fine, but did he hurt you? Do you think maybe you need to be checked out by Emily? I know Jack would feel better if you did."

Elizabeth could see Abigail looking at her arm where her bright bruise was prominently displayed.

Jack didn't mean to be listening, but he came out of the bedroom when he heard Elizabeth's voice…

"He grabbed me… I feel horrible Abigail. I was sleeping, and when I woke up, I smelled fish frying. I was still asleep, but I just knew it was Jack…" Elizabeth started to explain.

Jack knew that he shouldn't be listening; if she wanted to tell him she would, but he couldn't leave…he leaned his back against the wall; he settled in, and hoped that whatever the news, he would be able to help her through it.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, looked around to see if they were alone, and continued, "Abigail, I wasn't awake, but I should have known better."

"What happened?" Abigail asked; from her vantage point seeing Jack leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"I came around the corner and caught a glimpse of lit candles on the table. I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, telling him how much I'd missed him. I was so happy that he was home and safe. He turned around, and I realized that it was Matth…I mean James. I promise you Abigail, I immediately backed away, but he grabbed my arm," she looked away, trying to hide the tears that slipped from her eyes.

Abigail wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a comforting embrace, "Elizabeth, no one, and especially Jack, blames you for any of this. When he grabbed you is that where this horrible bruise came from?" She asked, gently outlining the bruise, which covered a great portion of her upper arm, with her finger.

"Yes, I guess so, but Abigail, I don't care about the bruise. I just don't want Jack to be upset with me, and think…well feel that I encouraged anything. I feel sick to my stomach that I hugged him. I feel like I let Jack down. But once I woke up and realized what was happening, I stood up to him. I felt bad; I still thought that it was Jack's friend, and I didn't want them to have a problem because of me. But then I realized that Jack loves me…Jack trusts me. I think because of that, I realized that I needed to be strong, bide my time, and then get me and this little one out of here," Elizabeth finished with a cleansing breath. "So there is no need for you or Jack to be concerned about me. He hurt my arm but that will heal…he didn't do anything else. I just feel guilty for leading him on…hugging him."

"You didn't hug him…you were hugging Jack, at least you thought you were. You did nothing wrong," Abigail said somewhat forcefully; making certain that Elizabeth understood.

Jack finished listening, and took his own cleansing breath before making some noise as he walked into the family room. "So," he started out, "Are you willing to ride into town with me to let Emily check you out, please?" He asked, almost begging.

"Yes Jack, I'll feel better too if I know everything is okay," she replied.

Jack hooked up the wagon, and pulled it around the front of the house. He helped Elizabeth and Abigail to the seat, and they all headed to town. He stopped at Emily's office, and helped the women to the ground. Abigail headed back to the café, asking that they check in with her before heading back home.

Emily immediately took Elizabeth into the examining room, allowing Jack a few minutes with his friend Matthew. Jack was thankful to see Matthew awake, weak, but seemingly on the mend.

Elizabeth returned to the waiting room after her exam, initially waiting for Jack to finish visiting with Matthew. "Emily, when Jack comes back out will you tell him that I've gone to the café, please?" She asked.

"No need to relay the information, Emily. I'm ready to go," Jack responded as he walked back into the waiting room.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and started for the door, but he stopped and turned to Emily. The room was empty, so he asked the question that had been burdening him, "Is she okay…? Are they okay?"

Emily smiled, "Jack you have a remarkable woman here… She and the baby appear to be fine. I gave her some ointment to use on the bug bites that are on her legs. They should heal nicely."

"Thank you for taking care of her and Matthew," Jack replied as he opened the door for Elizabeth, followed her outside, and headed to the café to give Abigail their good news.

After sitting and enjoying a glass of lemonade at the café, Jack helped Elizabeth up on the wagon, and they started for home.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out, "Would you mind taking me to the lake… would you take a walk with me?" She asked.

"Of course, if that's what you would like," Jack responded as he took her hand and slipped it through his arm, resting it in the crook of his elbow. He turned the wagon around and they headed for the lake.

Elizabeth remained quiet for the rest of the ride, and he read her as being worried…not serene. They reached the lake and as he helped her down, she started walking toward the lake ahead of him.

"Elizabeth… what is it?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, "What do you mean?" she responded.

"I know you, Elizabeth. There is something going on in that beautiful head of yours…please share it with me," he requested.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked.

"Upset with you? Why would I be upset with you?" He inquired.

"Jack, I know you heard me talking with Abigail earlier…I'm sorry, I just thought he was you," she started to explain.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You did what you needed to do to protect yourself and our baby. I couldn't be more proud of you. Besides, how did you know that I heard you talking?" Jack asked.

"I can feel when you're nearby, even if I don't see you, I know you're there." Elizabeth caught him off guard as her lips pressed to his. He was certainly not expecting a kiss, especially one that became more demanding with the second and third one. "Take me home please," she asked.

"Gladly," he replied.

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70- Do You Remember?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Note: Warning… Steaminess Alert!**

_**Chapter 70- Do You Remember?**_

"'_**Thank you', 'I'm sorry', and 'I love you' are simple phrases that seem to slip over the tongue and pass through the lips easily and without difficulty. Unfortunately, they are often said without forethought or real meaning, making their use often empty and insignificant. Be appreciative of what you have; thankful for the adventures you have experienced; excited about the dreams you have put your heart into, and feel blessed with those relationships you have made, and cultivated. For being honest and true with those you hold dear will speak volumes. Although the words are pleasing to the ears, the actions that follow will show the true feelings in your heart." **_

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he awoke and began to stretch.

Elizabeth glanced up from her journal, "just putting some thoughts I had down on paper. Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when I have you with me…Come back to bed; I want to show you how much I've missed you," he pleaded, pulling back the bedding and patting the mattress.

"Well, Mr. Thornton…" She began.

"Oh this can't be good… It's only 6 am, and you are already calling me Mr. Thornton. What could I possibly have done this early to have gotten myself into trouble?" He asked as he sat up on one elbow, displaying his best dimply smile.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Oh, stop with all the smiling Jack…what game are you playing?"

"What?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"That smile of yours reminds me of the…" Elizabeth began to explain.

"Miner's Games, and the cake auction," Jack interjected.

"You do remember," Elizabeth chuckled as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Of course I remember. Billy Hamilton outbid me by $.25 for that beautiful chocolate cake you made," Jack commented with a laugh.

"Stop lying Jack. That was the most pitiful cake ever baked, and then to have you two fighting over it… How embarrassing," she said as she shook her head from side to side, unable to remove the visual of that day from her mind. "It was so obvious that you wanted me even back then," she said with a smile.

"I didn't want you with Billy Hamilton…Oh who am I kidding…I didn't want you with anyone else but me. I knew I had to do whatever was necessary to keep you safe, and…and…" his voice trailed off.

"And what?" Elizabeth asked.

"And get you back," he responded.

"Get me back…you never had me," Elizabeth replied with a sharp exhale.

"I most certainly did," he remarked.

"I don't know how you figure that, Jack. The way I remember it, you kept telling me that you wanted to be my friend. I figured that you didn't want a romantic relationship, especially since, you know…Mounties don't marry!" She reminded him. "I just assumed that since you wanted to be my friend, that you had no romantic feelings for me, and well, a woman of my age…" She continued with a laugh.

"Okay, stop… You took that the wrong way. I didn't mean you were old, and I certainly didn't mean that you were desperate," Jack tried to explain.

"Well, what did you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know what I meant, but I didn't mean that," Jack stated, a pitiful look covering his face. "Oh, and don't assume that because I was saying that I wanted to be your friend, that I didn't see you romantically in my mind."

Elizabeth leaned down and pressed her lips to his, "Did you ever think of this?"

"Yes," he responded, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back.

"Did you ever think of this?" She replied as he felt her warm breath on his neck, her lips bringing about a tingling sensation to his skin.

"Uh Hu…" He replied.

She whispered in his ear, "Did you ever dream about this?" She asked as her hand slipped just under the waistband of his pants.

His eyes were still closed, and a smile lit up his face, "Yes, Oh Yes!"

Elizabeth gently nudged his shoulder, "Jack Thornton, that was very improper of you to be thinking of me like that…but I love you for it."

Jack gently laid her back on the bed, as he rolled over on top of her, straddling her hips, "Did you ever think romantic thoughts about me before we courted?"

"I most certainly did not…" Elizabeth laughed softly, "Oh Jack, even I can't say that like I believe it."

He leaned down leaving a trail of kisses from her neck and across her shoulder, "Did you ever think about this?"

"Oooo, yes," she responded.

"Did you ever think about this?" He asked as his finger slipped under the strap of her camisole, sliding it over her shoulder.

"Um, yes," she replied.

"Did you ever think of this?" He asked as he pressed his lips to her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally her lips.

"Oh, many…many times," she responded, somewhat breathless.

Jack felt the silkiness of her camisole between his fingers as he began to roll it from the hem up her body.

Elizabeth pulled Jack down to her, whispering in his ear, "I do have one more thing I want to ask…"

Jack rolled her over, allowing her to now straddle his hips, "okay, we have learned that both of us thought about the other, improper or not before we courted. I knew you wanted me, and there is no doubt that I wanted…I mean I want you. I REALLY want you, Elizabeth. So, what else could you possibly ask?"

Elizabeth leaned over and smiled as she whispered in his ear… "Did you ever dream about making love to me…?"

"Yes," Jack said as his breathing became more rapid.

"I didn't finish my question," she responded.

"I heard all I needed to hear," He replied, as his hand started to search her body.

"Let me finish, please," she commented.

"Okay, but I'm sure the answer will be an emphatic YES!" He exclaimed, rushing her along.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Try me," he responded.

"Okay, but what do I get if I win?" She asked.

"You get to make love to me," he remarked.

"Although quite the treat, what do you get if you win?" She inquired.

"I get to make love to you," he replied.

"That sounds like the kind of contest I would like to participate in… Either way, I win!" She exclaimed, laughing softly.

"Okay, so what was this last thing that I know I will say "Yes" to?" He asked, trying to hurry her along, as he was thinking of nothing but making love to her.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Jack, did you ever think that there would come a time when you would…"

"Yes, the answer is YES!" He stated emphatically.

She laughed and continued, "Invite your good friend home to stay with us while he recuperates? I'm sure that the answer is "No," but you did, and he is probably at the kitchen table right now waiting on breakfast." She brought back to him his most recent of memories in which Matthew was invited to stay with them while he recuperated.

Jack exhaled sharply, disappointed that the wind had been taken from his sail.

Elizabeth rolled off of Jack, patted him on the shoulder and said, "Time to get up. I'll go start breakfast, but just remember, as soon as possible, I plan to collect on that bet."

"That's one bet I will gladly pay back," he replied.

"And you can best believe that I will be waiting to collect," Elizabeth said as she reached for the bedroom doorknob.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out to her.

"I'm sorry to have teased you Jack. It went a little farther that I had intended. So, let's think of where we can go to be alone," Elizabeth stated as she started to open the door.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out to her again.

"What Jack?" Elizabeth turned to face him.

"Don't you think you should get dressed before saying "Good Morning" to our house guest?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked down and observed that she was only wearing a silk camisole and pantalets. She smiled, "Good idea." She slipped into the bathroom and changed into her clothes for the day before venturing out into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Matthew called out from the baby's room, where he was being temporarily housed.

"Good morning, Matthew. How are you this morning? Do you need me to change your bandage today?" She asked.

Matthew stood from his bed, and walked slowly into the kitchen, holding on to the table as he gingerly took a seat. "No, thank you. I do need to go into town today though. Emily wants to check my wound, and she'll re-bandage it. Hey, is she courting anyone?"

"Oh no, don't get Elizabeth to play match maker," Jack remarked as he walked into the kitchen, pouring all three of them cups of coffee before taking his seat at the table.

"Why?" Matthew and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"Well, just be prepared to give up your freedom, because you know when women set you up, they won't be happy unless there is a wedding to go to," Jack replied with a laugh, but quickly realized the she was not amused.

"Excuse me?" She remarked.

Jack swallowed hard, realizing that he was in murky waters… "Elizabeth, it's a fact that women are more romantic. When they court a man, they begin to dream of their wedding, unlike men who just look toward the honeymoon."

Elizabeth placed their breakfast plates in front of them, and started to walk out to the porch, giving the men time alone to talk, when she turned to Jack, "Oh, and as for men not being romantic… Be sure to tell Matthew how you single handedly changed everything about our wedding one day before I walked down the aisle as a surprise to me, simply because you knew it was what I wanted."

"Oh, and Matthew," Elizabeth continued as she stepped into the hallway, "Emily is not courting anyone at this time."

Elizabeth walked back to the bathroom to comb her hair, and then headed for the front porch swing. As she stepped into the hallway, she heard Jack and Matthew talking…

"Matthew, I was just kidding her," Jack began to explain. "I hope you find someone who is as special to you as Elizabeth is to me… and if that happens to be Emily, then that's wonderful. She is a wonderful woman, and the town is so lucky to have her. Excuse me, I'll be right back," Jack said as he rose from his chair and headed toward the hallway.

Elizabeth heard Jack excuse himself, and she didn't want him to know that she had heard him, so she ran to the porch…the door closing behind her just as Jack entered the hallway.

"Do you mind if I join you for a swing?" He asked Elizabeth as he stepped out onto the porch.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled…

"Thank you for breakfast. It was very good…" Jack stated as he took a seat beside her. "Oh, and I meant what I said to Matthew."

"You're very welcome. I'm fairly certain that breakfast wasn't "very good," but it's nice of you to say so anyway," Elizabeth responded. "As for what you told Matthew, what do you mean?"

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I know you heard us talking. I want Matthew to find someone special, and if that happens to be Emily then that would be wonderful. Would you like to ride into town and visit with Abigail while I pick up some supplies and Emily does her exam on Matthew?" He asked.

"I'd love to," Elizabeth responded. "Oh, and don't worry, I've given Matthew the information, and if he wants to ask Emily to dinner, well…that will be up to him."

"Thank you," He remarked as he stood up and headed for the barn to hook up the wagon.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not getting involved in Matthew's love life," he replied as he headed down the steps.

"Hey Jack…" Elizabeth caught his attention as he headed around the side of the house. "Just remember, from what I understand, if you hadn't gotten a necessary nudge, you most likely wouldn't have invited me to dinner, and look how wonderfully that turned out," she replied.

Jack smiled… "You're right…I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

"Yes I am, and I love you too," she responded.

Jack brought the wagon around; he helped Elizabeth to her seat, and Matthew onto the back. They rode into town with Elizabeth providing encouragement to Matthew about his health, and Emily. Jack simply kept his mouth shut, realizing that he could not win, and as long as she did nothing more that encourage Matthew, he saw no harm.

Elizabeth went to the café to visit with Abigail. Jack had taken some time off to spend with Elizabeth after her ordeal with James Parker, and although Bill was not expecting him, he thought he would check in anyway.

"What are you doing in here?" Bill asked.

Jack advised that he had brought Matthew in for a checkup, so he was killing some time. "Anything going on that I should know about?" Jack asked.

"No, it's been absolutely quiet. Go home, Jack, and spend some time with your wife," Bill replied.

"I plan to," Jack responded.

Jack walked out of the jail, and headed over to the café to wait for Matthew. He sat at a table with Elizabeth and Abigail, when Matthew walked in the door with a smile on his face.

"You asked her out," Elizabeth guessed at the reason for his smile.

"No, Emily gave him a good report on his checkup," Jack presented his guess.

"I don't have any idea what you two are talking about," Abigail responded.

"Well, I received a good report…" Matthew started out saying.

"Ha, I knew it," Jack jumped in.

"Oh, and I have a dinner date with Emily on Friday evening," Matthew's smile broadened even more.

"Ha, I knew it," Elizabeth interjected.

"Looks like we were both right, Elizabeth," Jack replied. He watched as Elizabeth looked off into space; her mind obviously at work.

"Matthew, did you ask her to dinner and then have your exam?" Elizabeth asked.

"Or did you have the exam and then ask her to dinner?" Jack responded.

"You two are rather competitive with each other," Matthew replied. "There must be a wonderful prize for the winner at stake."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed, "You have no idea," they said in unison.

"I'm going over to the saloon and see if they have any vacancies yet," Matthew said.

"Matthew, there is no need to leave our place until you are ready. We aren't pushing you out," Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, you and Jack have been very kind to take me in and help in my recovery. But, truth is, I need to get my own place, and you need your place back…The fact is…you two only have a little while to be alone before your baby comes, and I don't want to be in your way. I've been with you for a week, and I think I'm ready. Besides, Emily is nearby if I need anything." Matthew said with an appreciative smile.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup and called Jack in to help her… "Jack, you can't let him leave unless he is really ready."

Jack backed Elizabeth against the counter, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers… "I was just hoping to spend more alone time with you before the baby arrives," he whispered in her ear, brushing his lips down her neck.

Elizabeth was becoming slightly breathless, "What about the Patterson's place. Yes, the Patterson's place, no stairs…he wouldn't have to do stairs. Or he can stay at our house, and we'll stay at the Patterson's. Oh Jack, you are brilliant…I love you for thinking of that!" She brushed her lips across his and headed back out into the dining room, stopping momentarily to look at Jack, "make it happen, please?"

Jack walked with Matthew, wanting to make sure that he knew he was welcome at their house…Even if he and Elizabeth were staying somewhere else.

"I know I'm welcome to stay with you, but Jack, you two haven't been married that long, and I'm sure that my being around cuts into your time together," Matthew felt the need to explain.

Jack didn't want Matthew to leave unless he was physically able to take care of himself, but he was certainly looking forward to paying off his debt to Elizabeth soon.

"Mr. Trevoy, Do you have any vacancies?" Matthew asked.

"I will have one in two weeks," Mr. Trevoy replied.

"I'd like that room, please," Matthew responded.

Matthew paid for the first week at the saloon, and then he and Jack headed back toward the café.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I was hoping to get out of your hair today," Matthew said apologetically.

"No need to apologize. You can stay as long as you need to, but if you feel strong enough to be out on your own, I may have another option…" Jack responded.

Jack was assured by Matthew that he was healing well, and didn't need them waiting on him. So, feeling comfortable that he could take care of himself, Jack gave Matthew the key to stay at the Patterson's house.

They rode home, and Elizabeth went about taking care of some cleaning. She was unaware that Matthew had packed up his bag of belongings, but knew that he was accompanying Jack back into town for the supplies that they had forgotten. They were so wrapped up in who won, and who lost their little bet, and the payday that each one was looking forward to, that they forgot the supplies.

Jack looked out the window wondering where Elizabeth had disappeared to, when he observed her scrubbing laundry on a washboard. He smiled at the thought of her…a woman with a privileged upbringing, outside scrubbing clothes…his clothes.

Unaware that Jack was watching, she pulled up the last piece of clothing to scrub, a pair of jeans, and upon realizing that they weren't Jack's she dropped them. She inhaled sharply, thinking back to her offer to wash "Matthew's" jeans after spilling coffee on them.

Jack walked out to tell her that they were leaving, when he observed her crying… "What's wrong?" He asked, taking her into his arms and holding her. He assumed that it was a hormonal thing, as their morning had been so light and fun. He picked up the pair of jeans to keep her from bending over, "These aren't mine…Who do these belong to?"

"They belonged to James Parker," She responded, trying her best to keep from crying. "Jack, I spilled coffee on him, and I told him that I would wash them, but I never got around to it."

"Are you all right?" Jack asked, concerned that this memory may bring back the entire episode.

"Jack, I'm so sorry that someone was killed… even him. I also know, though, that if it wasn't him, it could have been you. I love you so much Jack, and please forgive me, but between the two of you, I'm glad he's gone," Elizabeth said as she bowed her head.

Jack kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back," he said as he quickly ran to the house, returning a moment later.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jack struck a match, and set the jeans on fire in front of them. He put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close. "That is over, Sweetheart. He'll never hurt you again."

"Jack, I'm ready whenever you are," Matthew called out from the back door, but seeing Jack holding Elizabeth, he slipped back inside, leaving them alone.

"Jack, go ahead. The sooner you go the sooner you will get home," She said, trying to smile, and assuring him that she would be okay.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I have to move on. I refuse to allow one person to affect my life so negatively. I can't change what happened, but I can change how I react and deal with it," she said, leaning forward, and pressing her lips to his. "Hurry home, maybe we can find someplace private where I can collect on my bet."

"MATTHEW LET'S GO," Jack yelled as he ran around to the front of the house, stopping momentarily to look lovingly at her…the woman that captured his heart and soul…his wife!

Once she had hung the laundry on the line, she grabbed her journal and headed for the front porch. She opened up her journal, and flipped through some of her prior entries before settling in on the next blank page. She sat back on the swing, felt the warm breeze gently blowing on her face, and began to write…  
_** "Dealing with issues from our past may provide challenges that we are either unable or unwilling to accept. Facing our fears requires us to trust ourselves…a concept that previously led us astray, causing us to question our own judgment. But giving up our freedom to make choices, good and bad; allowing someone else to decide our path, will leave us hollow inside…for we will no longer be an individual, but simply a remnant of our former self, a copy of what someone else expects of us. I am the writer of my own story, many chapters of which have yet to be published. We, each and every one of us, deserve the opportunity to tell our story, from our own point of view, and in our own time. I have been injured, and I have suffered trauma, but I have faith that I will again find my strength. I will pride myself in the knowledge that I refuse to be a victim to anyone." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and bowed her head, thanking GOD for seeing her through her most recent tribulation. Upon finishing her prayer, she smiled, for she knew how blessed she was. Nothing could erase her experience with James Parker…however, allowing herself to live in fear, made him the winner, even from the grave. Elizabeth swore that she would not be a victim…his victim. She was a survivor, and would live her life every day as such.

Elizabeth walked inside to take a bath before Jack came home. She was hoping if nothing else, they could spend the night at the Patterson's home, allowing them some much needed time alone. She walked into the bathroom, and drew the tub. On the counter, Elizabeth found a bottle of White Gardenia, and poured some into the bath. She hung her robe on the door and stepped in. The water was warm, and the bubble bath gave it a soft feel, and pleasantly floral smell. She slipped down in the water up to her chest, and leaned her head back, feeling her entire body relax.

She had only been in the bathtub for a few minutes before Jack returned home and stepped into the bathroom. He knelt down beside the tub, and handed her a single rose, the fragrance from which complimented the floral scent which covered the room.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked.

"Any other time I would be disappointed if you didn't, but we do have a houseguest," she responded.

"No we don't…He's at the Patterson's," Jack replied as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Elizabeth smiled, "In that case, I would love the company."

Jack undressed and slipped into the tub behind her. Elizabeth leaned back against his chest, and felt the warmth of his arms as they enveloped her. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand sweep her hair away from her neck. Her body tingled at the feel of his lips on her skin, as his fingers began to trace the outline of her shoulders and arms. He took the wash cloth and soap, gently washing her back, shoulders, arms and chest. He could feel her relax against him; as he closed his eyes, he saw her body with his hands, his soft, gentle touch.

Elizabeth began massaging Jack's legs, starting at his calves and working her way upward. As she reached his thighs, she felt his body shift…

"Can we move this to the bedroom?" He whispered.

She turned slightly; her expression was soft, yet purposeful…that being her desire to be with him. Her lips parted slightly; he captured them as she moaned softly, and the taste of her flooded him. He got out of the tub wrapping a towel around him, as he held out his hand to her. He wrapped a towel around her, drawing her closer to him; their lips met; a sigh passing through her lips, and he lost control. He kissed her with such passion, that the world around them disappeared, as he backed her out into their room and to their bed, their lips never separating.

The heat from her eyes, made him feel warmth throughout his body. Their towels fell into a pile on the floor as he pulled the covers back and they both slipped in.

Jack realized that although never having been an addict, he craved her, all of her…mind, body and soul, more than anything he had ever wanted or needed. He pressed against her, knowing in his heart that she would always be the only one for him. His arms were protectively encasing her, swallowing her, and they both felt the warmth passing between them.

They were both breathless, and collapsed beside each other on the bed. He pulled her tightly to his body, as her head rested on his chest. As their breathing returned to normal, they both fell asleep, feeling so connected to the other, and completely satisfied.

As the sun began to peek through the clouds, Elizabeth awoke. Jack began to stretch, but appeared to remain asleep. She slipped out of bed, and walked to her closet. Unbeknownst to her, his eyes opened, but he remained quiet. She slid into her robe, and tied the belt tightly around her waist. He watched her grab her journal from the desk and walk toward the door. He watched the way she moved, he was in awe of how she could garner his attention simply by entering, or in this case exiting a room. "I love you," he whispered as the door closed behind her.

Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch. She loved this time of day with her journal, as it was her virgin thoughts, and feelings; experiencing each one with a fresh mind, before life and daily situations impacted them. She opened her journal and thumbed to the next blank page…  
_** "Seeing the good in every situation is difficult, at best. We are taught from a very young age to appreciate the good things in our lives. However, we are often unable to process the feelings which accompany those situations where our faith and beliefs are put to the test. We want to believe that people are inherently good, but when those dark souls prove us wrong, we question our ability to trust our instincts. We are all human…we stand; we fall, and we live our lives to the best of our ability. We make mistakes; we hurt; but we are alive, and should feel blessed for every breathe we take. We learn; we have the opportunity to chase our dreams, and we love. There may be sadness in our journey, but there is always beauty. We need to realize the importance of putting one foot in front of the other, even when we feel sad and hurt, for we will not experience the joy that awaits us if we don't."**_

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71- The Love Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Thanks LisaNY for proofreading… It's true, 4 eyes are better than 2…Well, I guess it's 6 eyes, since I have my contacts on!**

**Note: Warning… Steaminess Alert!**

Chapter 71- The Love Game 

The sun had just begun to peek over the woods as Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch with her journal Her pregnancy was progressing normally, according to Emily, but that still didn't keep Elizabeth from worrying. She had so many thoughts going through her head, and generally found comfort once she wrote her feelings down on paper. She sat on the swing, opened her journal and began to write…  
_** "The future, a concept which holds many feelings, both frightening and exhilarating, waits for no one. Our future will soon be known as yesterday; our new future is tomorrow, and the time we have neglected to spend wisely will be lost. Remembering what's important in life will do well to keep us grounded; seeking to fulfill the dreams and desires we carry within us, and doing so in a timely fashion. Our fleeting desires may change as quickly as the weather, but our dreams…those heart stopping dreams; those smile every time the thought crosses your mind dreams; and those my life won't be complete unless I accomplish it dreams will be carried deep within our hearts, standing firm throughout the test of time."**_

"How are you this morning?" Jack asked as he stepped out onto the porch. "I missed you in bed…I reached over and you were gone."

Elizabeth looked up from her journal, "I just had some things on my mind that I wanted to write about. I didn't want to disturb you."

Jack walked over and handed her a cup of coffee before sitting beside her on the swing, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing much…just hanging around here, maybe I'll do some cleaning. I'll be glad when school starts back up. Even if I'm not able to finish out the session before the baby comes, at least it will give me something to do…make me feel useful," she stated in a depressed tone.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him…she rested her head on his chest and nestled her body tightly to his. "Why don't you go in and visit Abigail today?" He asked.

Elizabeth leaned forward, turned to face Jack, and smiled, "That is the best idea. I feel so restless, like I need to get out and do something, but I don't know what."

It was still early, and Jack didn't have to report to the jail for several more hours. He stood and took her hand, helping her up from the swing. He led her into the house…

"Jack are you going to fix me breakfast?" She asked as he led her to the hallway before turning and entering their bedroom. "Hmm, this is the kind of cooking I enjoy," she remarked as the door closed behind her.

"I enjoy your cooking too," he responded. "You thought that you would never learn…I told you that you didn't have to worry about anything. I am extremely satisfied with your cooking," he said with a soft laugh.

"Clearly your definition of cooking and mine were not one in the same. I have to say…I like your definition better," She said as he pressed his body up against her, leaning her back against the closed door.

Jack pressed his lips against hers… first softly, and then more demanding, each one feeling a warmth spreading throughout their bodies.

Elizabeth's skin tingled as his fingertips traced down her forearm, taking hold of her hand as he led her toward the bed. Standing so close to each other, she could sense the warmth of his gaze, leaving her feeling as though her clothes were being burned from her body. She wanted the closeness with Jack; she needed the closeness with Jack. As her pregnancy advanced, and she began to lose her figure, she was beginning to feel that he wasn't finding her attractive…desirable anymore.

Jack tugged at the blouse that was tucked into her skirt. As the blouse was released from the waistband, his fingers began at the top button. As he opened the third button, and her blouse began to slide off of her shoulder, Elizabeth pulled away slightly.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked, surprised at her actions.

"Let me go into the bathroom, and change. I'll be right out," Elizabeth turned to walk toward the bathroom, when Jack took her hand and gently turned her back to face him.

"Please tell me what's wrong… If you don't want to…cook," he said with a gentle smile, "we don't have to."

Elizabeth leaned to the side; she was already breathless, and whispered in his ear, "I want you so badly."

He placed his hands on either side of her face and drew her to him, "I want you too, but not like this. What's wrong?"

"Jack, I'd just feel better if I went into the bathroom and changed. I don't want you to see me like this," she tried to explain her feelings.

"Like what?" He asked before realizing what she was referring to. "Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful, most desirable woman I have ever seen. I don't think you have any idea what being this close to you does to me."

"I think I have an idea," she smiled coyly.

He needed her; he needed to feel her near, but she also needed him just as much…probably even more.

He pulled her near as his lips pressed firmly to hers. The passion of each kiss built on the one before. His fingers moved slowly under her clothing, sending a warm feeling throughout her entire body. Jack slipped the left sleeve of her blouse over her shoulder, his lips softly brushing from her neck down to her upper arm, then covering the other side equally as her blouse fell into a heap on the floor. He unzipped her skirt, smiling as he watched it fall on top of her previously worn blouse.

Elizabeth attempted to cover her stomach with her arms, obviously uncomfortable with her slightly enlarged form.

Jack took her hands in his, pulling them away, "Don't Elizabeth…You are more beautiful today than you were the day we first met." He pressed his lips to hers gently, feeling her body relax as her arm reached around his neck. He smiled as he separated from her slightly, "There has never been a more beautiful woman than you are right here…right now!" Jack reached over capturing several tears with his fingers as they slipped from her eyes.

Jack helped Elizabeth onto the bed as he quickly undressed and slipped in beside her. As their bodies closed the distance between them, neither of them could think much less speak. Elizabeth had felt that he would be repulsed by her growing shape, but soon realized that his body certainly wasn't. He pressed close, wanting to show her that the curves of her body would always fit perfectly with his. Their lips touched; lingered…drawing out the most precious of moments.

He gently rolled her on top of him, straddling his hips. She could see in his eyes what she truly felt in her heart…he really did love her; he really did find her beautiful, and he really did want to make love to her.

She felt his hands on her hips, gently holding her in place, as the fire they each felt passed between them.

They collapsed into each other's arms, both breathless and satisfied. During this time together, he had given Elizabeth a new appreciation for her changing shape, and she realized the need to embrace it…she was special, as was the love that they felt for each other.

They lie in bed wrapped in each other's arms for awhile, although it never seemed to be long enough. Jack had to get ready for work, and Elizabeth…well Elizabeth really had nothing that she had to do. She walked him to the door, and watched as he rode down the lane.

Jack worried about Elizabeth, because he felt that she didn't see herself as valuable unless she was teaching school. Since school was currently out, he worried that she wouldn't think that she was important to anyone…which couldn't have been farther from the truth. He stopped just as he reached the turn leading to the road to town; he turned around and waved goodbye to her… "I have a great idea," he thought.

Elizabeth was always sad when Jack left for work. Even though she had resolved the safety issues with his job in her own mind, she could never send him off and not worry. She stepped inside and grabbed her journal, then returned to the rocking chairs on the side of the porch. She sat down and watched the animals on the paddocks for awhile before opening her journal to write…  
_** "Changes that we encounter are necessary in the natural progression of our lives. Some are welcomed, and others are simply required in order to move us from one phase to the next. Realizing that we have little control over many of these changes will allow us to accept what comes our way with dignity and grace. In time, we will see that the outcome of many of these life altering changes is well worth the wait, the discomfort and fear. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and be thankful, for many of these changes will enrich your life beyond belief." **_

Jack rode into town, stopping off at Abigail's to discuss his plan. She smiled; she knew how much Elizabeth meant to him, and it was evident that he would do anything to make her happy. Abigail agreed to do whatever he needed of her in order to pull off his plan.

Jack went about his rounds, stopping at one point under a tree, where he dismounted, pulled a pad of paper from his saddlebag, sat down and began to write. At several points he looked up, smiled, tapped his pen on the pad, and continued writing. Feeling satisfied with his accomplishment, he returned the pad and pen to his saddlebag, mounted his horse, and finished his rounds. He returned to town, and immediately went to see Bill at the jail.

"Good afternoon Jack," Bill called out as Jack walked through the door.

"Good afternoon. I just finished my rounds for the day. Are you busy tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Bill thought for a moment, and then replied, "No, I'm not busy. Do you need me to do something?"

Jack smiled and proceeded to tell him about the plan…

"I'll be glad to help out anyway I can," Bill responded.

Jack ran over to the mercantile to purchase a few items before storing them at Abigail's and then heading home.

Elizabeth was taking clothes in off the line when Jack rode up. She could again breath that another day had passed in which he had returned home safely.

Jack dismounted, untacked and sponged down his horse before turning him out in the paddock with Butterscotch. Elizabeth was removing the remaining clothes from the line when he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You won't be able to reach around much longer Constable," she said as she turned around to face him.

Jack's hand went behind her neck as he pulled her toward him, kissing her so deeply that she dropped the basket of clothes she held in her right hand.

"Oh my Constable, that certainly was a kiss worth waiting for," she said with a smile.

"I hope you will feel the same when I get back from my trip…" he mentioned casually.

"Trip? What trip?" She asked.

"I have to ride to Buxton tomorrow, but I'll be back no later than the following day. Abigail wants you to come stay with her for the day, and spend the night," Jack replied.

Elizabeth frowned, "I hate that you have to leave Jack, but I would love to go stay with Abigail. It will be like old times before you fell head over heels in love with me."

Jack smiled, picked up her laundry basket and held it for her as she placed the dry clothes inside. Looking at her, he found her breathtakingly beautiful, and she was right…he did fall head over heels in love with her. He carried the basket of clothes inside for her and then went about completing his outside chores.

Elizabeth fixed dinner and had it on the table just waiting for him to come back inside. She looked out the window and didn't see him, so she walked out into the barn… "Jack, are you out here?"

Jack jumped up from behind a row of hay bales, "I'm right here…Is dinner ready?" He asked.

"Yes, but what are you doing?" She inquired.

"Nothing, just tidying up out here," Jack responded as he slid his notepad in between two hay bales.

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically, "Okay, well come on inside. Dinner is getting cold."

Jack walked around, took her hand and they headed toward the barn door. As she stepped outside, Elizabeth turned and looked back at the hay bales as if the reason for him being there would magically appear…but it didn't.

"It's a nice evening. Would you like me to fix our plates and we can eat down by the pond?" Jack asked.

By this time the sun was down, the stars were out and there was a slow, cool breeze… "I'd love to sit by the pond and have dinner with you," she replied.

Elizabeth grabbed a blanket, and Jack prepared their plates, grabbing a candle on his way out the door. She wrapped her arm through his as they walked carefully down the slight hill to the pond. She opened the blanket, and spread it out, taking the plates from him and placing them on the blanket. She closed the distance between them, oh how she loved the feel of his arms around her, making her feel so…

Elizabeth giggled, "Excuse me, Constable…is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to…"

"It's a candle, Elizabeth," Jack responded with his own laugh.

"Oh," she said disappointedly.

Jack helped Elizabeth down onto the blanket as he placed the candle into a holder and lit the wick. They enjoyed their meal of chicken pot pie, and some of Abigail's delicious biscuits. After they finished eating, Jack moved their plates off to the side, and he lay back with Elizabeth looking at the stars. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, relaxing as she listened to the beating of his heart. Before long she was sound asleep. He lay still with her for awhile, and then decided he needed to get her inside to bed. Jack stood, and put his arms under her legs and behind her back as he lifted her into his arms. He realized that she must have been exhausted, as she barely stirred.

Jack laid her on the bed, covering her with the comforter. He kissed her forehead and then ventured out into the kitchen to work on his plan.

Jack snuck into the bedroom, and changed for bed. Elizabeth remained asleep as he slid under the covered, wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his body as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Jack awoke early, dressed, set his plan in motion, and kissed her forehead as she remained asleep before slipping out to the barn. He mounted his horse, pausing just outside their bedroom window, "I hope you know how much I love you," he whispered before heading away from the house.

Elizabeth awoke, stretched, and rolled over expecting to feel Jack beside her, but he was gone. Her hand moved back and forth across where he had slept when she felt something. Sitting up in bed she found a note which read:  
"_**Come to the place where we first met,  
Our eyes did gaze, and our hands first touched,  
Come to the place where I once lived,  
Where our first argument we did share,  
At the place where we first met." **_

The note continued, "_**Sorry for my pathetic attempt at poetry. As you recall it is not one of my strengths!"**_

Elizabeth sat up in bed wiping her eyes, trying to figure out what she had just read. A broad smile covered her face as she got up, dressed, grabbed a bag to carry her overnight items, and headed for Abigail's.

"Good morning Elizabeth," Abigail's greeted her as she entered the café. "You certainly look happy this morning."

Elizabeth handed Abigail the note to read as she fixed herself a cup of tea, and grabbed a warm, just out of the oven muffin.

"So, what's this?" Abigail asked, although she already knew.

"I'm not sure. Jack had to go out of town, and I think he felt bad about leaving me at home. So, I guess it's some game he's playing with me. I don't know, but I'm excited to see what happens when I go to the saloon," Elizabeth excitedly replied.

"The saloon? Why the saloon?" Abigail asked.

"That is the answer to the first riddle. That's where we first met," Elizabeth answered.

She finished her tea and muffin, and headed for the saloon. As she walked inside, she saw her school blackboard near the stairs, and written in his handwriting was his next attempt at a poem…  
_**In this very room I first asked you out,  
A dinner of cornbread and chili,  
Although you accepted, first my help you requested,  
A test, upon first glance…Really?**_

_**I called you Bella, and you truly were,  
As you remain to this very day,  
You took my breath and my heart soon followed,  
And we swept each other away.**_

Elizabeth looked around and the room was empty. However she did observe a broom leaning up against the chalkboard. Attached at the top part of the handle was a beautiful silver heart pendant on a delicate chain. As Elizabeth was admiring the piece of jewelry, Mr. Trevoy entered from the back room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton," he called out from behind the bar.

"Good morning, Mr. Trevoy," she responded.

"That's yours, and so is this," he commented referring to the necklace and another note.

Elizabeth took the necklace off of the broom handle, and the note from Mr. Trevoy before taking a seat at a table and reading her next clue.  
_** The next place you go is special to me,  
Our first kiss we did share,  
The picture gifted and the feelings revealed,  
Let you know that I did care.**_

Elizabeth walked over to the café to let Abigail know that she was taking a walk.

"Where are you headed?" Abigail asked, although she already knew.

As Elizabeth headed down the road, she looked happy, and there was a skip to her step.

Abigail headed for the jail with a package under her arm… "She just left. I need you to take this to…" Abigail began to ask Bill before he interrupted.

"I know exactly where I'm supposed to take them. Jack already filled me in," Bill responded as he took the package and headed out the door. "Where is the other note?" He asked.

"What other note?" Abigail responded with her own question. "Oh, wait…it's under this one, right here on the package."

"Don't let her see you," Abigail called out as the door closed behind him.

Elizabeth walked to the clearing by the creek where Jack had told her that he chose her, not Rosemary, and they shared their first sweet kisses. Near where they stood, she saw a box with a note attached. She opened the box and it was the most beautiful cream colored shawl, made from what she thought was French lace, and two hair clips. She placed the shawl and the clips back in the box, and opened the note…  
"Dear Elizabeth,  
I am doing my best with the poetry…Please try not to laugh too hard!  
I Love You,

Jack"

Elizabeth smiled and continued reading…  
_** "The next place you'll go should be considered dirty and dark,  
But inside things became clear,  
The feelings and anger that we held,  
Required us to work through the fear.**_

_**We said our "I love yous,"  
And opened our hearts,  
Our lives will never be the same,  
I thank you for eventually saying "I do,"  
And playing along with this game."**_

The note continued…  
"**When you get there DO NOT go inside. Your next clue will be on the outside at the entrance…"**

Elizabeth started to laugh, but she wasn't laughing at him, she was expressing the fun she was having participating in this game he had worked hard to provide for her. There was one more message on the bottom of the note… "_**Okay, I know my poetry has hit an all time low…stop laughing!"**_

"The mine, I need to go to the mine," she whispered as she headed off in that direction.

As she approached the mine, she observed a box at the entrance. She looked inside and saw a beautiful pair of lace up dress boots that she had previously mentioned liking to Jack. She took them out of the box, and admired them up close. She looked around, feeling as though someone was watching her. Walking over to a nearby tree, she sat down and read the next note which was attached to the top of the box.  
"_**The next place you'll go, you know quite well,  
Having lived there for quite some time,  
With our swing out in front,  
And your room in the back,  
Her advice she is willing to tell. **_

_**I hope you are having a wonderful time,  
And know that I'm thinking of you,  
Please take the carriage on the side of the mine,  
I know you must be tired too."**_

"_**I wish I was more of a poet, but this is the best I can do… Have you stopped laughing yet?" **_

She smiled, and laughed softly. She never dreamed that anyone would love her so much, or go to this much trouble for her. She stood slowly, looking around again for a carriage. Feeling somewhat lost as there was no carriage in sight, she heard a sound in the distance, which drew her attention in another direction. Off in the distance she could see a carriage heading toward her. She stood watching as the carriage drew closer and closer. She smiled when she saw Bill driving up to her. He stepped down, took her hand and helped her to the seat.

"Sorry, I was late," Bill commented, "But that's just between us, okay?"

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked.

"No, I was asked to bring you the carriage, and that's all…He swore me to secrecy. Are you having fun?" He asked.

"I'm having so much fun. Bill, how did he do all of this?" She asked, knowing all the while that he would not give her an answer.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. You'll need to ask Jack when he returns. Do you know how to drive a carriage?" Bill asked; concerned about sending her on her way back to town if she didn't.

"I've driven before back in Hamilton. I'll be fine," she responded.

"This is a very tame horse; you will have no trouble getting back to town," He replied.

Elizabeth waved goodbye as she ventured off toward the café. She drove the carriage into town, and observed Abigail standing on the porch.

"I was beginning to worry about you," Abigail said as she stepped off of the porch.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, clearly enjoying the mystery, but obviously confused.

"I have been sworn to secrecy, but you need to come inside and get dressed, and ready," Abigail replied as she helped her down from the carriage.

"Ready for what?" Elizabeth asked.

They walked inside and back to Elizabeth's old bedroom. There, lying across the bed was a beautiful cream colored dress with delicate lavender and yellow flowers cascading down. The dress was a bit lower in the front than she would ordinarily wear, but with her pregnancy, and certain changes to her body, she was more likely to fill it out than she once was. Elizabeth held the dress up to her body, her excitement was uncontainable.

"Please tell me Abigail…What is going on? Get ready for what? Jack won't be home until tomorrow…" She again tried to pry information from Abigail.

"Okay, the only thing I will tell you is that Jack has hired a photographer to take some pictures of you," Abigail advised.

"Where are these pictures taking place?" She asked.

"Down at the lake…so come, let's get ready. You don't want to keep the photographer waiting," Abigail said encouraging Elizabeth to hurry along.

Elizabeth stopped, looked out the window, and remarked, "Abigail isn't it getting a little too dark for pictures."

"No, Elizabeth…photographers have all sorts of lighting equipment for taking evening pictures," Abigail responded convincingly, but actually having no idea what she was talking about. "I'll be downstairs. Come down when you are ready to go, but try not to be too long," Abigail said as she headed into the hallway. Once she reached the staircase she turned back to look at Elizabeth's door, "I do so hate lying to her like that, but it's all in good fun."

Elizabeth put on her dress, her beautiful new boots, her shawl, and finished off the outfit with her sparkly silver heart pendant necklace. She brushed out her hair and clipped the side sections back with her new clips, allowing the remainder of her hair to fall in cascading curls down her back. She then met Abigail downstairs, and all each of them could do was smile…Abigail smiled because she knew what excitement was in store for Elizabeth, and Elizabeth truly felt beautiful for the first time since her pregnancy had begun to physically change her.

Abigail rode with Elizabeth to the lake. She helped her down from the carriage, and walked with her part of the way through the path to the clearing.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as Abigail turned and headed back toward the carriage.

"I forgot something. I'll be right back. You go on up ahead," she said as she headed back to the carriage. Once she reached the carriage, she turned to make sure that Elizabeth had continued down the path. Certain that she had, Abigail mounted the carriage and quietly rode off.

"Abigail…Where are you?" Elizabeth turned around and whispered. Abigail didn't respond, but Elizabeth saw the photographer's lights through the trees, so she continued on.

Walking through to the clearing, Elizabeth was stunned… There before her was a beautiful gazebo that she had heard was built as a gift from Lee, owner of the new Sawmill. The gazebo was lit with lanterns, and decorated with flowered garland. She approached the steps and was surprised to see a beautifully decorated table, which was a compliment to the deliciously plated dinners. She was concerned, because she saw no one around. She walked up the steps…

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," A voice was heard behind her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, knowing that voice, she turned around and smiled. Even a day without him felt like a lifetime to her, but not to expect him for another day, and he appears; it was almost like a dream…the entire day was like a dream, and she didn't want to wake up!

"Jack… what's all of this? How did you…I mean… what made you think of…Oh Jack, I've had such fun today. I don't care how you did it, or what made you think to do it. I just love you so much for doing it." She exclaimed excitedly.

He walked up the steps and approached her; his arms swept around her waist, drawing her closer to him. His lips pressed to hers, first gently, and then more passionate…more demanding.

They separated slightly, as they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly a smile caused her lips to curve slightly, and his heart began to pound harder.

Jack led her to the chair, sliding her toward the table once she had taken her seat. They enjoyed their meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans. They talked about when they first met, how they were both smitten with the other, but didn't want to acknowledge it; how their feeling grew without them realizing it, and how their expanded family will bring even more love into their home.

They talked for what seemed like hours, holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes. Elizabeth truly felt beautiful, and loved this man who would obviously do anything to make her happy.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Jack asked.

"Always," Elizabeth responded as she took his hand.

They walked around the lake, gazing up at the stars, as they each pointed out various constellations. They finished their walk around the lake, and Jack had one more gift for Elizabeth.

"What is my last gift?" She kept asking him.

"You are persistent…I'll give you that. You'll find out in a few minutes," he said with a laugh as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Where is the carriage I arrived in? Hey, where is Abigail?" She asked, embarrassed to admit that with all of the excitement, she had just realized that Abigail was gone.

Jack explained that Abigail had taken her carriage, and that she would be riding back home with him.

"I do so love your company Jack," she whispered in his ear.

They finally arrived at their farm and he helped her down from the carriage. They walked inside and she immediately saw a package sitting on the sofa.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

"Yes, but…" he started to explain.

"No buts, Jack. I love presents," she squealed.

"Well, this one is really for me…" he remarked as she pulled out of the box a beautiful mint green camisole and pantalets set.

"Oh Jack," she smiled and laughed softly.

He handed her the outfit, urging her to try it on.

"Jack…you know that I will try it on, but it will only be on for a few minutes," she said with a smile.

"Indulge me, please?" He asked, almost begging.

She grabbed her present, and headed for the bathroom. Anticipation was written all over his face when the door opened, and she stepped out. The bust line was lower cut than she was use to, but she certainly felt that with her physical changes she was filling it out nicely. The fact that Jack was unable to speak, acknowledged that she was correct.

Jack swallowed hard, and he couldn't help but stare.

Elizabeth grabbed her robe to wrap around her, feeling quite exposed.

Jack approached her and took her robe, "Don't, Elizabeth…you're beautiful, and you have no reason to cover up in front of me. I very much like what I see," Jack leaned in whispering softly as his lips began to explore her neck, and shoulders. His hand reached up gently stroking her cheek, as he leaned over covering her lips with his. He reached behind her neck and pulled her closer, deepening their connection.

Elizabeth stepped back slightly…

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, and sighed, "No, I just love you so much."

Jack slipped his fingers under the thin strap of her camisole, pushing it over her shoulder. As the strap fell, his lips met her skin, tasting the saltiness combined with the sweet aroma of her perfume.

Elizabeth's skin tingled as his fingers ran up the outline of her arms. As both straps fell over her shoulders, the camisole fell but was captured by her slightly enlarging belly. She no longer felt uncomfortable with her body in front of Jack. She knew he loved her…all of her. She looked down at her stomach and laughed softly.

Jack smiled, "Looks like we have a baseball player in the family…he…or she is already catching things!"

Both of them laughed as Jack knelt down and kissed her belly, allowing the camisole to fall into a pool of silk on the floor.

"Something about this isn't right," she commented.

Concerned, he responded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am standing here practically naked, yet you still have your clothes on…we need to remedy this situation…" She smiled as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

She pulled his shirt away from his body, and exposed his chest and shoulders, as her lips touched his skin, sending a warm sensation throughout his body. They separated slightly and he looked at her soft lips, realizing how hungry they were for his. He certainly didn't disappoint her.

Elizabeth smiled as she sat on the side of the bed, her hand fumbling with his belt buckle. With his belt now off, and his jeans open, her hands tugged gently at his hips as his pants fell to the floor.

He leaned her back on the bed; needing to feel her skin against his. There was a fire building in his body; he itched to touch her, to feel her under him, and on top of him. His lips were soft, tender against hers. Jack felt moved by the sensation of her touch; he heard her moan softly and the passion of his kiss intensified.

Elizabeth raised her hips slightly as he slipped her pantalets down her legs, tossing them in the pile of their clothes now covering a section of the bedroom floor. All of her image concerns dissipated as she felt his body respond immediately to her touch.

His hands were exploring her body as he felt her come completely alive. He drew her against him…his lips pressing firmly against hers. Her warmth and eagerness heightened his excitement. Their muscles shuttered, as they held each other desperately; their bodies entwined. He gently rolled her on top of him. She straddled his hips, and feeling his skin on hers, their bodies felt the fire and succumbed to the passion.

Breathless, they each collapsed on the bed, their bodies still entwined. Elizabeth buried her face into his chest as she felt his arms protectively and lovingly swallow her. Each one closed their eyes, content in knowing that they were loved completely by the other.

They slept for hours, changing positions slightly, but their bodies remained touching. Elizabeth awoke to the sound of rain beating on the window. She slipped out of bed and into Jack's shirt, and then walked over to gaze out the window. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as Jack awoke. He sat up on one elbow watching her…mesmerized by her.

Jack watched as Elizabeth carried on a conversation with their unborn child…

"Good morning, Little One," she began as she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed gently in circles. "I want you to know that your Pa and I already love you, and we look forward to meeting you face to face. But you take your time getting here; we want you to stay nice and cozy inside me until your time is right."

Jack laid back and smiled as he continued listening to Elizabeth's conversation…

"You know, you and I are very lucky to have your Pa. He is the kindest, most loving man I have ever known. You will find out what I mean soon enough." Elizabeth looked over and caught a glimpse of Jack awake, and listening. "Go back to sleep now, Mildred. You need plenty of rest to grow big and strong."

"Mildred? Please tell me that we aren't naming our baby Mildred?" He begged.

Elizabeth began laughing… "I was just kidding, but you know we do need to decide on some names."

"I know," he responded, "but Mildred won't be one of them."

Elizabeth grabbed her journal, walked over to the bed, and kissed him as she headed for the kitchen to fix some coffee. While she waited for the coffee, she sat at the kitchen table, opened her journal, and began to write…  
_** "Accepting ourselves in the way that God intended takes a great deal of faith, and an enormous amount of trust. For when we allow feelings of insecurity, self doubt, and inferiority into our heart, we no longer see ourselves through the eyes of our loving God. We must accept each new day as a challenge, an opportunity to start fresh…a chance to realize that what is important is the way we feel about ourselves. Our frustrations and lack of self-esteem are often self-imposed. These feelings provide us with the opportunity to become upset, but we ultimately have the choice whether or not to accept the invitation." **_

To be continued…__


	72. Chapter 72- Family Time-Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

_**Steaminess Alert…Yes, it's in there!**_

**Chapter 72- Family Time…Surprise!**

"Good morning," Elizabeth greeted Abigail as she walked into the café, and entered the kitchen.

Abigail was frying bacon, and seemed quite surprised to see Elizabeth out and about this early in the morning. "My, did Jack shoo you out of the house this morning?"

"I needed to get some exercise…" she began to say before she was interrupted.

"That's not what you told me. Besides you get plenty of exercise at home," Jack said with a soft laugh, as he entered the kitchen looking for a breakfast plate to take back to the jail.

"Jack Thornton, you should not be talking about things as personal as that when we aren't alone," Elizabeth scolded him as Abigail laughed.

Jack responded, "Elizabeth, I just meant that you have been busy doing laundry, cleaning, and taking care of the animals when I'm late. What did you think I meant?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her closer to him, and flashing a knowing smile in Abigail's direction.

"Well, I just thought, oh, Jack, you know what I thought," Elizabeth said as she pulled away and sat down to drink her cup of coffee.

"You never said why you came into town this morning," Abigail inquired of Elizabeth.

"I needed a change of scenery, Abigail. I thought I would spend a little time with you; maybe help you out this morning, and then I want to take a walk down to the lake," she responded.

Abigail placed a warm blueberry muffin on a plate in front of Elizabeth, "I love spending time with you, but you sit here and relax. I don't need any help this morning." Abigail fixed Jack a breakfast plate, wrapped it up and sent him on his way.

Jack walked halfway to the back door before turning around, and returning to Elizabeth where he kissed her soundly, leaving her with the feeling of his lips remaining on hers.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and exhaled hard as she watched Jack walk out the door; her lips curving up into a slight grin.

"Looks like you two are getting along really well," Abigail remarked.

"Huh…what? I'm sorry Abigail I didn't hear you," Elizabeth responded.

"Preoccupied I see," Abigail replied, to which both women began to laugh.

Elizabeth enjoyed her muffin and coffee, and talked with Abigail until the morning rush started. At that point, Elizabeth hugged her friend, grabbed her bag, which contained among other things, her journal, and headed for the lake.

"Mrs. Thornton," Ned Yost called out to her as he saw her walking down the street. "This telegram came for you yesterday evening. I was heading to the jail to take it to the Constable, but it is for you after all."

"Thank you Mr. Yost," Elizabeth said as he handed her the telegram. "Have a nice day," she stated as she continued on her way.

Jack was standing on the porch of the jail as she walked by… "You weren't even planning to come by and see me before you went to the lake?" He called out to her.

She smiled and walked up the steps of the porch, "Jack, I saw you an hour ago. You couldn't possibly miss me already."

Jack took her by the hand and led her into the jail, and closed the door. He gently pushed her up against the closed door; his lips pressed hard against hers and his fingers beginning to work the buttons on the back of her blouse.

"Jack, what are you doing? You're on duty," she exclaimed.

By this time, half of the buttons on her blouse were already undone, and he was sweeping kisses across her neck and her shoulder. "Technically, I don't start work for another hour," he said as he led her over to his old bed contained in the cell that was hidden from view of the door.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Elizabeth asked; her voice slightly louder and high pitched than normal.

Suddenly the thrill of where they were and the possibility of getting caught excited her, and her fingers began unbuckling the belt to his trousers… which surprised and thrilled Jack. Their hands were entwined as they were each trying to remove the clothing of the other…as quickly as possible. He laid her gently back on the bed, preparing to taste the sweetness of her lips…

"Constable… Constable, are you in here?" A voice was heard calling from the jail door.

"Be right there," Jack called out.

"Shh," he held a finger up to his lips to keep Elizabeth quiet.

Jack jumped up, zipped up his pants, tucked in his shirt, and started out into the office.

"Psst," Elizabeth whispered, as he knelt down, and she wiped several lipstick lip marks from his face.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Blakeley," Jack acknowledged her as he tried to lead her outside away from possibly seeing Elizabeth in the bed, however, she was hesitant to leave.

"Well, did I come at a bad time? I mean I know it's early, but Abigail told me that you were here. You are here quite early…or did you spend the night? Constable, is everything okay with you and Elizabeth?" She was asking many questions, but giving him no time to respond, and continued to cast her eyes over toward the cells.

"Mrs. Blakeley…" Jack tried to get a word in, but to no avail.

Florence continued, "Constable, during a marriage when the wife is pregnant, there may be some problems…well, of an…I mean…intimacy problems. You must show Elizabeth a lot of attention, or she will worry that you have lost interest in her. I'm just…"

Jack eventually cut her off, "Mrs. Blakeley, I appreciate your concern, but you have nothing to worry about, and neither does Elizabeth."

Jack again led her toward the door, "Now what was it that you needed help with?"

"Oh my, I've forgotten now," Florence said as she reached the door and stepped outside.

"Well, please do come back if you remember what you wanted to discuss," Jack remarked as he closed the door behind her. Turning around he rushed back to the cell and found it empty, but heard the back jailhouse door close.

Florence was stepping off of the jailhouse porch when Elizabeth walked around the side of the building. "Good morning, Elizabeth. My dear, looks like you got dressed in the dark this morning," Florence remarked.

Elizabeth looked down and saw that her skirt was on backwards, "well actually, I was repairing the button, and turned it around so I could do it without removing the skirt. I just forgot to turn it back around."

"Well, have a nice day," Florence remarked as she headed toward the café mumbling under her breath, "as if I believe that she is sewing anything."

Elizabeth walked back inside the jail, and found Jack looking out the back door, "I'm over here," she called out.

He turned around and ran back to her, "Oh my Elizabeth…did you go outside like that?"

"Yes, Florence already advised me that I must have gotten dressed in the dark," Elizabeth replied, her cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment.

Jack approached her and swept his arms around her waist, hoping to take up where they had left off.

"Oh no, Jack, almost getting caught is enough for me. We can pick this up later tonight in our own home…" she whispered as her lips brushed across his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. She walked outside, leaving him with an indelible vision of her, and a desire that kept him wishing for the end of the day.

Elizabeth continued on her way to the lake, looking forward to sitting in the sunshine and spending some time thinking and writing. She reached her hand into her skirt pocket, and pulled out the telegram she had received. Unable to wait any longer to read its contents, she ripped it open…  
_**"Dearest Beth,  
Your mother, Julie and I want to meet you in Toronto within the next week. Your mother wants to take you shopping for all of the essentials for the baby. Please advise immediately when you will arrive. **_

_**Love always,  
Father"**_

Elizabeth reached the grassy area by the lake; smiled at the thought of spending some time with her family, away from the Hamilton high society, "Wait…advise immediately when I will arrive?" She asked herself, hopeful that Jack wouldn't disapprove. "I want to see them, but this sounds more like a demand," she said softly as she sat in the grass, pulled out her journal, and began to capture her thoughts on paper…  
_** "Family, those members brought together by blood, grow in many different directions; like the branches of a tree, but are grounded and strengthened by the very same root system. Our parents encourage us to become independent, follow our dreams, and pursue that which makes us happy. Unfortunately, when our path does not follow that which our parents envision for us, we are made to feel like children again, under the guidance of those viewed as more mature and worldly. Our spouses, those family members brought together by love, mutual respect and understanding, encourage us to grow strong and firm, as we deepen and strengthen our own familial root system. Either way, our familial branches contain many people; each one different in their views, passions, strengths and dreams. It makes no difference how you entered the family, whether by blood or marriage; each member is valuable…each member is important, and the strength of the root system is dependent upon the solidarity of all its members."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and leaned back, enjoying the sun on her face. After a while she gathered her belongings and headed back toward home, passing through town on her way. She stopped by the jail to tell Jack about her telegram, but according to Bill, he was out on rounds. She slipped over to the mercantile and made arrangements to leave on Monday, allowing herself plenty of time to visit with her family. However, she also realized that in leaving so quickly, Jack would have less time to be upset with her.

She continued on home and worked around the house, straightening, dusting and general overall cleaning. School would be starting back up in a week, so she would have time to visit with her family, and return home before the next school semester would begin.

After finishing cleaning, Elizabeth sat down on the sofa…her head resting on a pillow. She had no idea that she was so tired, but before long, she was sound asleep.

Jack walked in the house and smiled at the peaceful look on her face. He walked over and covered her with a blanket that was on the back of the sofa; then sat beside her, gently sweeping strands of hair away from her eyes. Jack quietly stood up and started for the back door to take care of the animals. He was halfway down the hall when he stopped, turned and started back toward the sofa. Just under the sofa, Jack observed an envelope lying on the floor. He picked it up, and hearing Elizabeth stir, he was directed toward her. He placed the envelope in his pocket, walked back to Elizabeth, gently kissed her cheek, "I love you, Elizabeth," then pressed two of his fingers to his lips before touching her stomach, "I love you too, Mildred," he said with a smile.

Jack walked out the back door to attend to his afternoon chores. While pumping water for the troughs, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the envelope. Not realizing that it was addressed to Elizabeth, he opened it…

_**"Dearest Beth,  
Your mother, Julie and I want to meet you in Toronto within the next week. Your mother wants to take you shopping for all of the essentials for the baby. Please advise immediately when you will arrive. **_

_**Love always,  
Father"**_

"I wonder if she was going to tell me about this?" Jack asked himself. He hated to see her leave, even if it was just for a short while. Although he and her parents had made peace, and they were accepting of him, Jack always worried that they would attempt to steer her back to high society, where they always felt that she belonged. Jack continued with his chores, but the thought of this telegram and the implication of them buying everything for the baby was unsettling to him.

Elizabeth prepared dinner, and stepped out into the barn to call him in to eat…

"Were you planning to tell me about this?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Excuse me? Tell you about what?" She responded with her own questions.

He handed her the telegram… "How long have you had this?" He asked.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It was on the floor under the sofa," he responded.

"Well, don't act like I was trying to hide something from you…Jack, what's the problem. My parents just want to see me, and make sure that we have everything we need for the baby. What's wrong with that?" She responded. "Oh, and for your information, I received the telegram today."

Jack's head tilted slightly, and the frown on his face showed Elizabeth that he was not happy, "I've told your parents that as your husband, I want to be the provider for my family."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "Jack, as the grandparents, they want to do something special for us and the baby. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Elizabeth, they can buy a crib, or clothes…they don't have to buy everything," Jack sounded aggravated as he washed up for dinner and sat down at the table.

By this time, Elizabeth had lost her appetite, and her sitting at the table, but not eating only added to their argument. "You need to eat something," Jack remarked as he fixed her a plate.

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine," she replied as she got up from the table, threw her food in the trash and walked out onto the front porch.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Jack said as he sat in the swing beside her. "I don't like to argue with you. I just don't like your parents throwing their money in my face. Besides, we have the money to do whatever we need for the baby. We've used very little of the money that your father gave you as a wedding gift, so we don't really need their help."

"Jack, it's not a big deal, I'll send a telegram in the morning and just let them know that I won't be able to meet them. It's not worth arguing over," she replied, clearly disappointed.

Jack took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "You should go for a visit. Before long you won't be able to travel comfortably. Go and enjoy yourself…"

"In that case, I leave on Monday," she remarked.

"You mean that you made the arrangements before talking with me?" He asked.

Elizabeth took a bold stance, placed her hands on her hips, and stated, "I came by to see you, but you weren't available, so I made the travel arrangements while I was in town."

Realizing that arguing wouldn't get either of them anywhere, he decided to let this slide. "Let's go to Abigail's for some berry cobbler," He asked.

Elizabeth was still a bit out of sorts, and wasn't interested in accompanying Jack anywhere, "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

Changing the subject slightly, Jack asked, "What items do you think we need for the baby…?" He wanted to make certain that she was aware that they could afford to purchase them.

"Well Jack…we need a crib, and a bassinet, and…oh, I don't know…I've never had a baby before," she exclaimed.

"Everything will be fine, Elizabeth. Why don't we go inside and discuss this further," he said with raised eyebrows, and an impish grin, which boldly displayed the dimples that she loved so much.

"I thought you were taking me to Abigail's for cobbler?" She asked, pulling him toward the steps.

"I thought you weren't hungry," he remarked, playfully tugging her toward the door.

"I wasn't, but I am now. Clearly you're hungry for something else," Elizabeth laughed softly, as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. "I don't like arguing, Jack. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you before you found out…and I'm sorry that I made my travel arrangements before talking it over with you, but if I don't go now, I don't know when I'll get the chance."

Jack took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom, "I promise to get you some berry cobbler, but if you're leaving soon, we will need to make the most of the short time we have together."

Jack backed her toward the bed, gently pulling her blouse from the confines of her skirt waistband. His fingers began unbuttoning her blouse, his lips pressing against her skin as her clothing was pulled away from her body.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her neck, hearing his respiration increase, as she felt her own breathless sounds as well. She felt his touch on her skin, causing her body to shudder against him.

He leaned back slightly, the soft touch of his fingers slipping under the thin straps of her camisole. His heart was pounding…"Could she possibly know the effect she has on me?" He thought. How her gaze could cause him to lose control…her touch could clear his mind of any rational thoughts.

Elizabeth leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, as her fingers worked their own magic on the buttons on the top of his shirt. She tugged at his waistband, pulling the bottom of his shirt out, and with his assistance, pulling it over his head. She fiddled with his belt buckle, eventually removing it, as she felt his arms swallowing her, encasing her in their warmth.

As his trousers fell to the floor, Jack felt a fire brewing inside his body, weakening parts of him, while strengthening others. He gently laid her back on the bed. He found her to be quite the instrument, and he so loved playing her. He pressed his body against hers; fitting together as though they were a hand and glove.

She opened her eyes; excited by his soft touch on her skin, He was so gentle with her; his love for her so evident. She wondered, could he possibly know how much his gentleness meant to her? A Mountie, so strong, decisive, matter of fact, yet with her he was so kind, so soft…so loving.

Jack rolled on top of her. As he straddled her hips, he leaned down; each stroke of her tongue on his skin sent shivers over his shoulders, across his abdomen, causing his body to tighten around her.

Jack playfully rolled her over on top of him. Elizabeth felt his arms sweep around her waist as a bolt of hot passion shot through them. The pleasure was ripping through their bodies, each one completely lost in the moment.

Jack looked deep into her eyes, quickly realizing that she had tears slipping down her cheeks. As he thought about her and the love he felt so completely, it was not long before he felt tears escaping as well.

Elizabeth collapsed on the bed beside Jack, and they both lay quietly as their breathing calmed. Before Jack was able to slip into slumber, Elizabeth nudged him and asked, "Jack, are you going to get my cobbler?"

"You never forget. You're just like an ele…" He started to say.

"Jack, were you going to call me an elephant?" She gasped as she sat up in bed, wrapping a blanket around her.

"Absolutely not," Jack replied, knowing she was right…not because of her size, but because of her memory. "You didn't let me finish," he continued, "I was saying that you are like an elegant lady."

"Right, like I believe that," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Now come back here. I enjoy feeling you against me," He said, as he pulled her back down on his chest.

Elizabeth's fingers were working circles on his chest, "Jack…"

"I'm getting up now," Jack replied as he got out of bed and started to get dressed. He kissed her goodbye, and headed for the bedroom door.

"Jack…" she called out to him.

"Yes," he responded.

Elizabeth smiled and his heart rate increased.

He was waiting for her to express her undying love for him, but what he heard was not what he expected…

"Hurry up before she sells it all," Elizabeth said as she laid back and closed her eyes.

Jack rode to Abigail's hoping all the while that there would still be berry cobbler available. He arrived and found the front of the café dark. "I didn't know it was so late," he thought to himself. He rode around to the kitchen door, and observed Abigail through the window, wiping down the counters. He dismounted, and knocked on the door.

"Jack is something wrong?" She asked clearly concerned.

"Not unless you're out of berry cobbler," he replied.

"Well, let me see what we have left. I have apple pie and chocolate cake…" Abigail went through the case looking at the various desserts.

"Please have berry cobbler, or I can't go home," Jack remarked.

"Ah, and here we have berry cobbler," Abigail said with a soft laugh. She fixed him a serving, and a bowl to take home.

"Thank you, Abigail," Jack called out as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

Jack rode home, knowing how excited Elizabeth would be to see the berry cobbler. He walked into the bedroom, and she was sound asleep. "Elizabeth, I have your cobbler," he whispered to her.

Elizabeth stretched, and then she yawned. "No thank you…I'm feeling more like a slice of chocolate cake."

"I'll be right back…" Jack exhaled hard, lowered his shoulders as he headed back to Abigail's.

Elizabeth fell back to sleep… Jack eventually returned with a slice of chocolate cake, as he proudly carried it into the bedroom along with a fork.

He sat on the side of the bed, leaned over as his lips brushed her cheek and she started to stir…

"Is it morning already?" She asked.

"It's nowhere near morning…I have your cake," he responded. Jack took a forkful and placed it to her lips.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the strong aroma of cocoa. Her lips parted as the fork passed through, her lips closing, consuming the mouthful. "Mmmm, that was so good, Jack." She leaned over and kissed him, "Thank you Jack. This is well worth the wait."

Jack smiled, taking the fork from her hand to feed her another bite, "That kiss was well worth the trip to Abigail's…twice!"

"Don't you want any?" She asked.

"I only brought one fork," Jack replied.

Elizabeth dipped her finger in the cake, breaking off a small section as she brought it to his lips.

"Mmmm, this is good," Jack said, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, removing the excess chocolate that she had on her fingers.

"Jack…" Elizabeth gathered his attention.

"You want the berry cobbler too?" He asked.

"You know me so well," she responded.

Jack got up from the bed and started for the kitchen to retrieve the berry cobbler.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out.

Jack walked back to the bedroom, "Yes, I'll bring you a pickle too."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth sat up in bed awaiting Jack's return. He sat on the bed with the berry cobbler in one hand and a pickle in the other…

"Which do you want first, the sweet or the sour?" He asked.

"I'll take the sweet," she said as she leaned over covering his lips with hers. "Now I'll take the pickle."

They finished off the berry cobbler and chocolate cake; each one enjoying the taste of both desserts. Jack took their plates back into the kitchen; when he returned, Elizabeth was sitting up on one elbow, patting his side of the bed…

"Come on Jack…I'm still hungry," she said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Elizabeth, I have to say that I love your energy, but you're wearing me out…" Jack said as he crawled back into bed.

Elizabeth snuggled up close and whispered, "Constable, you always told me that you were here to protect and serve."

It was hard for Jack to think of anything else as her hands were exploring his body… "I'm quite certain that this is not what the Mountie motto means." Jack blew out the lantern as they ended the night wrapped in each other's arms.

Morning arrived with very little pomp and circumstance; with the sun making an expected appearance, and many of the animals calling out, letting Jack know that it was time for breakfast.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she observed Jack hobbling down the hallway.

"I have a cramp in my thigh," he replied as he continued toward the back door.

"Come here and I'll massage it. I can get rid of the cramp for you," Elizabeth responded.

"No thank you. Elizabeth, you're the reason that I have the cramp to begin with," Jack smiled as he headed out the door and toward the barn.

While she waited for Jack to return from doing his chores, Elizabeth fixed breakfast and sat at the kitchen table, with her journal open, awaiting her words…  
_** "We must keep in mind that each member, as an individual, brings something different to a family. However, we need to realize, though brought together by love, not blood, those marital members must assume a higher role in our family. Any decisions made should be done with their well being in mind. Although we can love our parents, siblings and extended family with all of our heart, our spouse and children must become our main concern, second only to God. Rejoice in your family…be thankful for each of its members…Family is like music…some loud chords, others are soft, but combined they can make a beautiful song." **_

They ate breakfast; the night before was a beautiful memory for them to cherish. Each one had forgotten about the argument, but as her travel plans loomed near, Jack's concerns would again surface.

Back in Hamilton…

"Mother, how long are we staying in Toronto? I need to know how much to pack," Julie inquired.

"Pack enough for several days…we will return by the end of the week. I'd like to get Elizabeth settled in her room as soon as possible," Mrs. Thatcher advised.

"Get Elizabeth settled in her room…I didn't know that she was coming back with us," Julie remarked.

Mr. Thatcher entered the room and the conversation, "She doesn't know either, but it will be best for everyone."

"Father, shouldn't you allow her and Jack to make that decision? I mean, they are happy in Hope Valley," Julie asked.

Mr. Thatcher took a matter of fact tone, and stated, "Your mother and I are doing what's best for Elizabeth and our grandchild. No grandchild of mine is going to be born in a dusty old town with no proper medical attention."

"Father they have a very qualified nurse, and a hospital not too far away," Julie attempted to stick up for her sister.

"Julie, this is none of your concern. Your mother and I have talked about this, and we feel that it's best for your sister to come here until after the baby is born," Mr. Thatcher spoke firmly as he exited the room. "We will surprise Elizabeth in Toronto," he remarked as he closed the door behind him.

Julie sat on the sofa next to her mother… "Mother, in her telegram, Elizabeth said that she is excited about our visit. You're planning to surprise her? Shock her would be more like it."

"Julie, your father and I know what's best here. We will discuss everything with Elizabeth and I'm certain that she will see that coming back to Hamilton would be best for everyone," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"Best for you and father…This is just wrong," Julie said as she headed for her room to prepare a telegram of her own to send to Elizabeth.

Julie wrote out what she wanted to say…  
**"Elizabeth,  
Be prepared…Mother and Father will be trying to talk you into returning to Hamilton until after the baby is born. I tried to tell them that you and Jack were happy in Hope Valley, and that you had medical care…They won't listen, but then again, what's new?**

**Julie"**

The following morning, Julie had the chauffer drive her into town so she could send the telegram…hoping that it would arrive in time.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73- The Family Stands Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

_**Steaminess Alert…Yes, there is a little in there!**_

**Chapter 73- The Family Stands Together**

Monday morning arrived quickly, much to Jack's dismay. He rolled over in bed, hoping to snuggle with Elizabeth before she had to leave.

"If she were going anywhere but Hamilton, I wouldn't be so worried," Jack thought. "Oh, who are you kidding Thornton…any time you are without her, you worry."

"Jack, are you awake? Breakfast is ready," Elizabeth called from the kitchen. She listened for a response, but heard nothing. She removed the food from the stove, placed his breakfast of flapjacks, and sausage on the table, and headed back to the bedroom. She leaned over the bed and whispered in his ear… "Jack, I'm here to rouse you for breakfast." Before she knew what happened, "Ahhhh," she squealed.

He drew her into him, itching to feel her skin against his; pressing his lips hard against hers. He separated slightly, and with raised eyebrows, and a sly smile he whispered, "I'm roused."

"No Jack…You're aroused," Elizabeth giggled. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you this morning, the stagecoach will be leaving in two hours. I need to get to town. Besides, you could barely walk yesterday. So what happened?" She asked.

"I believe that a body in motion stays in motion," Jack said as his hands slipped under her gown, gently tugging at her undergarments, pulling them down her long legs and tossing them on the floor. His hands felt the hem on her gown; rolling the material between his fingers. He could see her gown slide up her leg, exposing her knees. He asked, as he rolled over on top of her. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yes, but…" She started to say.

He leaned to the side; his warm breath on her neck was heating her entire body… "No time for buts…" Jack leaned down pressing his lips firmly to hers. He separated slightly, but returned for a second, more passionate, more demanding kiss. He could feel her soft touch on his skin; the sweet floral scent of her perfume, and he listened as her respiration seemed to be in a race with his.

"What? Huh?" Elizabeth had clearly lost her train of thought. She was lost… lost in his eyes, lost in the moment. However, the second his lips met hers, she was no longer lost. She felt the depth of her love for him, her hands covering his body with her gentle touch; his soft moans heightening the level of their excitement. Elizabeth was breathless, and the only thing she could manage to say, "I want you now."

Jack pressed his body firmly to hers; each movement felt like a perfectly played symphony…each note beautifully in tune, her heart in perfect timing with his.

Just as she thought she would explode from the pleasure, he began to trail his tongue on her skin starting at her shoulder and moving upward where he stopped only to nibble on her earlobe. As they fell into each other's arms, neither could speak, and both were breathless.

Jack knew that he cherished every intimate moment he shared with Elizabeth. However, this time was different. He didn't know if it was because they wouldn't see each other for a week, or if it was because she was going to Hamilton, and wouldn't have him to shield her from the high society primped know-it-alls, many of whom have done nothing with their lives, but live off the large sums of money made by their ancestors, and those who felt that he was not good enough for her…her family, in his eyes, being the leaders of that group. He wished that he could go with her; keeping things from getting out of control, and protect her from being taken advantage of.

Jack held her tightly, his lips gently kissing her forehead, "I wish that I could go with you," he said. In his mind he wanted to be there to watch over her, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her to handle things on her own…However, he was worried.

They got up, and dressed, and headed to town. Jack's breakfast was long since cold, so they walked into Abigail's to grab a bite to eat before the stagecoach pulled in.

They spoke very little during breakfast. Each one had something very important on their mind, and without saying a word, they knew that their thoughts were in unison.

"I love you Jack," Elizabeth stated as she started down the steps of the porch toward the stagecoach.

"Hey wait," Jack called out as she was walking away from him.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied, referring to the tears welling in her eyes, "I know I'll see you in a week, right?"

"Yes, one week. You enjoy your visit, and I will meet you right here, in this very spot in one week," Jack returned her sad expression before kissing her gently and helping her to her seat on the stagecoach. He stood still, as if he couldn't move, watching his life head out of town, "It's only for one week," he reminded himself.

Elizabeth watched out the window as her home, and everything she loved so deeply seemed to get farther and farther away…too small to even make out the outline of the town. She looked in her bag and pulled out her journal…  
_** "Is home considered to be that place where you learned from the experiences of your past, enjoyed your present, and dreamed about your future…all while surrounded by your family's warm embrace? Or is it the place you go to feel warmth, compassion, love and understanding; that place where you feel accepted; that place where you feel secure, and above all…that place where you feel truly loved. Your feeling of home should encompass all of those things… all that you consider to be precious, with those you hold dear. The question may be easily answered once you determine which members of your family have that undeniable hold on your heart…Returning to the home of your youth can be exciting; bringing back the wonderful memories of a time gone by, when you had few responsibilities, many opportunities, and a dream in your heart to make a difference. But home truly is where the heart is, and once you decide where yours lies, the decision will be an easy one." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, sat back in her seat, and allowed her thoughts to wander to home… her home, with Jack. She had only been away from him a short while; the town had only recently disappeared from view, but she hated that he was not seated beside her.

Jack headed for the jail to complete a report before starting his rounds. As he sat at his desk, he read the same sentence in his report four times, unable to make sense of its contents…his mind was settled elsewhere. He knew that Elizabeth loved her family, as well she should, and although he felt that her parents were accepting of their marriage, part of him had always felt that they did so fearing that they would lose her if they did otherwise. He just kept repeating to himself, "It's only for one week!"

Elizabeth managed to take a few naps during the trip, transferring to the train and eventually arriving safe and sound in Toronto. As she arrived at the train station, she was surprised to see her mother and Julie standing nearby.

They rushed to each other; Mrs. Thatcher stepping back to see Elizabeth's growing belly, "My, dear, we need to get you some more clothes while you're here," she stated.

"Mother, I'm not that big, and I have plenty of clothes. This baby still has more growing to do, so I may need more clothes down the road a bit, but I'm fine now," she commented. "Where's father?" She asked looking around and finding him nowhere in sight.

Mrs. Thatcher replied, "He had some business to take care of, and will meet us here is a day or two."

The three women continued to hug, and express their excitement at seeing each other as they headed for the hotel to check in.

Back in Hope Valley, Jack went about his Constable duties, but his heart was in Toronto. He completed his rounds, cleared up any business he had at the jail, and stepped over to the café for dinner before heading home. The café was packed and he took a seat back in the kitchen.

"Good evening Jack. What can I get you?" Abigail asked.

"I would love some of your pork chops, apples and green beans, please," Jack responded.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I'm out of pork chops…" Abigail replied.

"Okay, then I'll have the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans," Jack responded.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just sold the last of the meatloaf," Abigail replied.

"Well then," Jack laughed, "Why don't you tell me what you do have…"

Abigail walked over to the stove to check the contents of her pots. She turned back to Jack and said, "I can fix you a sandwich…Oh, and I do have green beans."

"A sandwich and green beans will be just fine," Jack replied.

"So, how long will Elizabeth be gone?" Abigail asked.

"She should be back in a week," Jack remarked.

"Should be? Do you have concerns that she won't be?" Abigail inquired.

Jack looked down at his plate; he took his fork and moved his green beans around, "Where the Thatcher's are involved, I'm never certain."

Once Jack finished his meal, he helped Abigail clean up…

"You know, Jack, you don't have to do dishes to pay for your meal," she said with a laugh, attempting to lighten his sullen mood.

Jack looked up, "Huh, oh I'm sorry…I know I'm not the best company tonight. I'm going to head home; I have to get the animals in, and turn out Biscuit and RIP. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't worry Jack. This week will fly by," Abigail said as he walked out the door, and headed home. She turned and headed for the kitchen to start cleaning up, "I hope they don't turn her head during this visit. Jack won't be the same without her…none of us will be," she whispered.

A short while later; Abigail had just sent her last customer on their way, and had returned to the kitchen, when she heard the front café door open. Taken aback, she stepped out into the dining area… "Oh, good evening."

"Good evening, Mrs. Stanton," the gentleman called out. "Are you still serving dinner?"

"Please, call me Abigail, and actually I just closed, but I'll be glad to fix you something. Please come in and have a seat," she offered. "What would you like?"

"I don't want you to go to any trouble…whatever you have available; or if it's too much trouble I can go to the saloon, and get a bowl of chili," he replied.

"Mr. Thatcher, please sit down, I'll be glad to fix you dinner." She went to her icebox, and pulled out the items to make him a sandwich. She pulled out a container of potato salad, a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee. "Excuse me for asking…but weren't you meeting Elizabeth in Toronto?" She asked.

"That was the plan, but I took this opportunity to come out and have a visit with the Constable," Mr. Thatcher remarked.

"Don't you mean your son in law, Jack?" Abigail asked, hoping to ease the tension that she suspected would continue to accompany Mr. Thatcher during his visit in town.

Mr. Thatcher presented his stern, businessman in a boardroom expression, "My main concern right now is for Elizabeth, and my grandchild."

Abigail poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from Mr. Thatcher, "I can assure you that Elizabeth and the baby's wellbeing are foremost in Jack's mind…it always is."

"I'm glad to hear that. Then my visit here should go well," he responded.

Mr. Thatcher finished his meal, with not much spoken conversation, but it was evident in the expressions on both of their faces that there were thoughts that neither one would want to hear.

"Thank you very much for the meal, Mrs. Stan…I'm sorry, Abigail. I hope it wasn't too much trouble, Mr. Thatcher said as he headed for the door.

Abigail wrapped up a plate and carried it to Mr. Thatcher, "I'm assuming that Franklin is with you. Please take this to him. The chili at the saloon is hard on your system if you eat and then go right to bed."

"Thank you very much. I know Franklin will appreciate it," he responded.

Abigail closed the door behind him, locked it, and headed for her room. She wished there was a way to warn Jack, but hoped that she would see him first thing in the morning, so he wouldn't be caught completely off guard.

The next morning, Abigail awoke early; headed downstairs to start breakfast, and tried her best to keep a watch out for Jack.

She was relieved when Jack walked in the door…

"Good Morning, Jack. We need to talk," she responded, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It depends on what you view as trouble," She replied, barely able to get the words out before she observed the front door open, and Mr. Thatcher walk inside. "Jack, trouble has arrived."

Jack was confused. He stood up from the kitchen table, and walked over to the entryway, and looked into the dining room. There, sitting at a table alone was his father in law…the man who on any given day had the power to turn his world upside down. "What's he doing here?" Jack asked, hoping that Abigail could provide some information before he had to confront the situation.

"Constable," Mr. Thatcher called out.

"Yes sir, how are you this morning," Jack responded.

No one else was in the dining room, so Mr. Thatcher felt free to discuss the purpose of his trip.

"I thought you were meeting Elizabeth in Toronto…" Jack remarked, clearly confused and concerned that Elizabeth traveled all that way, and is now alone.

"Don't worry, Jack… Her mother and Julie met her in Toronto," he stated as he made a hand motion asking Jack to join him.

Suddenly Jack had lost his appetite, and had an urgent desire to leave town and head for Toronto.

"Would you like a cup of coffee," Abigail asked as she approached the table with her coffee pot.

"No thank you, Abigail," Jack responded, knowing that he couldn't stomach anything right now.

"Yes, thank you. I'd love a cup," Mr. Thatcher replied.

"Sir…why are you here?" Jack boldly asked.

"I think we need to discuss Elizabeth, the baby, and where she should stay…at least until she gives birth," Mr. Thatcher responded.

"Where she should stay? She has a place to stay… Right here in Hope Valley," Jack replied.

"Her mother and I know that you love her, and want what's best for her and the baby. Right now that's to be with her family, and in a city where she has all the medical services that she could possibly need," Mr. Thatcher stated, giving Jack little opportunity to answer before he started talking again. "Jack, you have a nurse here, and from what I can tell, she's young. Has she even delivered a baby before? What happens if Elizabeth or the baby is in need of a hospital? You are ill equipped to get her there quickly. I know as a Mountie you have medical training, but are you prepared to be responsible for treating Elizabeth or my grandchild, because you don't have a doctor available? I know if you think about it, you will realize that I'm right. We'll talk more later; I have some things to attend to right now," Mr. Thatcher advised as he excused himself from the table.

Jack could barely speak. He felt as if his chest had been cracked open, and his heart ripped from his body. He knew that Elizabeth needed to be in Hope Valley with him, but he really couldn't argue with her father's reasoning. He certainly wanted her to have the best medical care possible. As he stepped out onto the porch, he observed the many Hope Valley residents, and thought about all of the town's children, most of who were delivered in their own homes, with no medical attention. As he stood on the porch, he observed Florence Blakeley stride over toward him, and the look of anger was written all over her face.

"Constable, if Elizabeth was not planning to come back to teach, she could have given us some notice," Mrs. Blakeley stated, obviously angry.

"Ma'am…Mrs. Blakeley, I have no idea what you are talking about," Jack said, showing his confusion.

"Well then Constable, it looks like you have more problems than the town having no teacher…Looks like your wife isn't coming back," Florence said in a raised voice.

Jack approached Florence who was standing on the steps, "I can assure you that Elizabeth will be back at the end of the week."

"Then why was this telegram given to me this morning by Mr. Yost?" She asked.

"May I see that?" Jack reached his hand out to take the telegram from her.

Abigail watched as his eyes were piercing the paper, and his lips were pursed. "Mrs. Blakeley, I have no idea what is going on, but rest assured, I will find out right now." Jack grabbed his hat and headed down the steps. He became angrier as he approached the Sawmill office.

"Lee, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Thatcher and I have something that we need to discuss immediately," Jack stated as he walked into the office.

Lee could tell that Jack was upset, and excused himself from the office to give him and Mr. Thatcher a private place to argue.

"Mr. Thatcher, how dare you assume that you can ride into town, tell me that you want Elizabeth to stay with you until after the baby is born, send a telegram effectively terminating her teaching position, and ride back out of town without any concern as to how that will affect Elizabeth and me, and the residents of this town. You are making decisions for Elizabeth and me that we should be making ourselves. In fact we have made them ourselves. Unless Elizabeth tells me herself that she wants to give up her teaching position, and stay in Hamilton with you, I will assume that the decisions that she and I have made will stand. Sir, I know that Elizabeth loves you, but at some point, you must realize that you are no longer responsible for her…I am. I know that the child she is carrying is your grandchild, but it is first and foremost our son or daughter. I will move heaven and earth to keep all of them safe," Jack stated as his heart was pounding out of his chest. For the first time since he had met Mr. Thatcher, he didn't allow him to monopolize the conversation…as a matter of fact; as Jack walked outside he didn't recall Mr. Thatcher saying a word.

Back in Toronto…

Elizabeth, Julie and Mrs. Thatcher sat down in the hotel restaurant waiting to place their breakfast order. Julie carried on about her plans for the future, and as she did, Elizabeth wondered how in the world she would be able to accomplish being a nurse, an actress, a dress shop owner, a dress designer, as well as several other careers that had slipped past Elizabeth during the conversation. Suddenly, Mrs. Thatcher broke into the conversation, changing its direction from Julie to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Mrs. Thatcher began, "your father and I are quite concerned about you having our grandchild in a town with minimal medical care. We have been discussing this, and feel it best for you to return home with Julie and me. You would have the necessary medical care, and would have plenty of rest…it would certainly be easier than being on your feet all day teaching school, and then having to take care of your husband and your home."

Elizabeth jumped in, "Mother, Jack and I…"

Mrs. Thatcher cut her off, "Elizabeth, it has already been decided."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "Already been decided? How can it already be decided when no one has mentioned it to us? Mother, where is father?"

"I've already told you, dear, he had some business to attend to," Mrs. Thatcher responded.

"Mother…" Elizabeth called out, as she tilted her head slightly, and gave an uncharacteristic angry look. "Is his business in Hope Valley?"

Mrs. Thatcher reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, squeezing it slightly. She looked up at Elizabeth, but did not answer the question she had asked, "We just want what's best for you and our grandchild."

"Mother what about Jack…and you keep referring to this baby as your grandchild, and he or she is, however, first and foremost it is our, Jack's and my, son or daughter. We will be the ones who make the decisions for his or her wellbeing. I can't believe that you two separated us and…oh mother, I'm so angry right now. I love you both, but my main family is Jack and this baby. I'm not your child anymore."

"Elizabeth, you will see when your baby arrives, and eventually grows up, he or she will always be your baby," Mrs. Thatcher admitted.

"I understand, but I will be having my baby in Hope Valley, with Jack by my side," Elizabeth remarked, observing the disappointment on her mother's face.

"Okay, are we done talking about Elizabeth now?" Julie interjected.

"Julie…why don't you go shopping and let mother and I talk for awhile; I'm sure that this conversation will bore you," Elizabeth stated.

"Sister, you have to be kidding…I'm not leaving until I know if you are coming back home or not," Julie replied.

"Not," Elizabeth responded, "So now you can leave."

Julie grabbed her bag and headed out the door to do what she enjoyed most…shopping.

Mrs. Thatcher and Elizabeth sat quietly for a few moments; each one giving serious thought to what they wanted to say.

"Mother, I want our child to have you and father in their life, but you must realize that ultimately Jack and I will make the decisions regarding him or her," Elizabeth spoke sternly, but in a soft tone. "Did father go to Hope Valley?"

Mrs. Thatcher did not answer, but her eyes told Elizabeth all she needed to know. "Elizabeth, I shouldn't tell you this, but I told your father he was wrong when he did it…"

"Tell me what?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Thatcher glanced around the restaurant, refusing to make eye contact with Elizabeth.

"Tell me what, mother?" Elizabeth asked again, this time in a more demanding tone.

"Your father was certain that you would return home with me, so he sent a telegram to the school board terminating your teaching position for this next term," she whispered, hoping that as she remained calm, Elizabeth would do the same.

"He did what?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, although she had already processed the absurdity of the statement. "Mother, I'm sorry…I love spending time with you, but I won't have father splitting Jack and I up, and making decisions regarding my life and my job. Just think how you would feel if either of your parents tried to do to you what you are doing to us. You and father would not stand for it and we won't either," Elizabeth said as she grabbed her bag and stood to leave.

"Where are you going? We still need to go shopping," Mrs. Thatcher grabbed her bag and stood with Elizabeth.

"No mother, I'm going home. I can't believe that you got me out of town, and then father goes and attacks Jack. Jack is a kind man, who loves me dearly. Do you really think that he would not take precautions when it comes to me and the baby? Please understand, my alliance is with Jack and this little one," Elizabeth said, placing her hand on her stomach before she turned and walked out.

"Where is Elizabeth going, mother?" Julie asked as she approached the table. "I found a wonderful baby store just down the street. I thought we could check it out."

"I'm afraid that your father has done it this time. I don't know if she will ever forgive us," Mrs. Thatcher said as she took her spoon and began to stir her coffee, making a clanking sound as it hit the sides of the cup.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked, but she received no reply.

Elizabeth went upstairs, grabbed her suitcase, and headed for the train station. She purchased a ticket but had to wait several hours to board. While she waited, her mind wandered back to Hope Valley; wondering about what Jack was having to deal with, and worrying about whether or not she would have a job when she returned. She took a deep breath, wiped the few tears that had slipped from her eyes, and pulled out her journal from her bag. She had so many thoughts swirling around in her head; trying to slow them down in an attempt to think rationally was proving difficult. She opened her journal to the next blank page, and attempted to put her thoughts down on paper…  
_** "Why does love have to become more about possession than appreciation? Like a flower, once picked, it begins to die. The beauty of the flower is in its fragrance, its bold strength, often standing alone amidst that which is undesired. We must learn to enjoy its beauty from afar, allowing it to continually grow as it was intended…enjoying it through appreciation, not possession. The same is true with the love we feel for others. We cannot and should not attempt to possess those we love; for when we do, a small piece of them dies; and a sense of security is lost." **_

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74-Love-AppreciationPossession

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Many thanks to LisaNY for the additional eyes, and thoughts! Come on girl, write some more, we miss your stories!**

_**Chapter 74- Love…Appreciation or Possession **_

"_**Why does love have to become more about possession than appreciation? Like a flower, once picked, it begins to die. The beauty of the flower is in its fragrance, its bold strength, often standing alone amidst that which is undesired. We must learn to enjoy its beauty from afar, allowing it to continually grow as it was intended…enjoying it through appreciation, not possession. The same is true with the love we feel for others. We cannot and should not attempt to possess those we love; for when we do, a small piece of them dies; and a sense of security is lost." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and her eyes, as she tried to make sense of the horrid exchange between her and her mother. She was surprised, because even though her father presented as such a stern authoritative voice in their home; Elizabeth always felt that her mother could be reasoned with. However, this occasion proved different, and she felt unable to reason with her mother as well. "Why do they feel that they continue to know what is best for me? Do they not trust me to make my own choices…my own decisions?" She asked herself.

"Excuse me sir…Where would I go to send a telegram?" Elizabeth asked a Porter as he walked by.

"Ma'am, if you step outside and walk about a block down the street, there is a telegraph office on the right," he responded.

"Thank you very much," she responded as she gathered her bags and started for the door.

"Excuse me ma'am," the Porter called out.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Are you waiting to take a train?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but I have another hour before it leaves," she responded.

"I hate for you to have to carry everything with you in your condition. Would you like for me to put your bag behind the desk? You can run your errand and pick it up when you return," He offered.

"Thank you," she replied, looking at him inquisitively, wanting to know his name without asking.

He stuck his hand out to shake hers, "My name is Benjamin…Benjamin Stockman."

"Mr. Stockman, I very much appreciate your offer and I believe I will take you up on it. Thank you so much. Oh, my name is Elizabeth…Elizabeth Thornton," she responded.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton," he replied, assuming that she was married given her present condition. He took her bag from her hand, "I will place it behind the counter over here. Take care of your errands and it will be right there when you return."

"Thank you Mr. Stockman," Elizabeth said with a smile as she turned and headed for the telegraph office.

_**Back in Hope Valley…**_

Jack left the Sawmill office, and if it were physically possible, there would be steam escaping through his ears. "How could this family be so cold, so calculating?" He asked himself. "How could they have raised such a kind, considerate, thoughtful, loving daughter?" He shook his head as he headed back toward the jail. As he reached the side of the jail, he glanced over and observed Florence Blakeley leaving the mercantile.

"Mrs. Blakeley," Jack called out, gathering her attention.

"Yes Constable," she replied.

Jack approached her, stepping off to the side of the building away from those passing in the street. "There was a mistake in that telegram that was sent to you regarding Elizabeth giving up her teaching position."

"There was?" She seemed surprised as she responded. "How could this have been a mistake, Constable?"

"Well, Mrs. Blakeley, I don't care to go into all of the particulars, but it's important to know that Elizabeth did not send that telegram. She's planning to come home at the end of the week, and I know she'll be looking forward to teaching again," Jack informed her, knowing in his mind, and feeling in his heart that what he had spoken was true.

Mrs. Blakeley glanced around to see the street busy with people heading in various directions… "Constable, the decision is in the hands of the School Board. I just sent a telegram to the main office in Hamilton. I have no idea what they will do," she responded.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to control his temper, "Mrs. Blakeley, I told you that Elizabeth was coming back, and that I would find out what happened. You certainly didn't give me much time to do that. Can't you send another telegram just stating that there was a mix up, and everything is fine?" He asked.

"Well Constable, everything isn't fine…Elizabeth isn't here now is she? What if I tell the School Board that we don't need any help, and she doesn't return? Besides, whenever she gets with her family, things change…she seems to change." She asked.

Jack knew that trying to reason with Florence Blakeley was like willing the leaves to remain on the trees in autumn, neither was going to happen. However, he couldn't argue with her logic; she did have a point…Elizabeth did seem different after a visit with her family.

"Please know, Mrs. Blakeley," Jack began, "Elizabeth will be back, and the School Board will certainly not need to seek a replacement for her. She does not plan to willingly give up her teaching job."

Florence turned to leave, but spun back simply to say, "She hasn't returned yet, Constable."

Jack walked in to the mercantile to send a telegram to Elizabeth at the hotel…  
_** Your father is here. He's not happy with our baby plans…Stop  
I assume your mother is with you, giving you the same talk…Stop  
I'm leaving immediately for Toronto to get you…Stop  
Stay strong, and remember I love you and my little Peanut…Stop **_

Jack went back to the jail to make arrangements with Bill to be gone for a few days. He then headed to Cat Montgomery's house to hire Gabe to care for his animals while he was gone.

_**Back in Toronto…**_

Elizabeth made her way into the telegraph office to send word to Jack regarding her family ordeal, knowing in her heart that he was dealing with his own turmoil…  
_** Jack I pray you are all right. I know father is there…Stop  
I'm so sorry. I can't apologize enough…Stop  
I'm taking the train back home…Stop  
We miss our third family member…Stop  
We love you, Jack…see you soon…Stop **_

After paying for her telegram, Elizabeth turned and headed back toward the train station. She was sad; hating to leave under these circumstances, but she felt it important to prove to Jack that he was her family now, and if they could not understand that, she would have to let them go.

"Are you all right?" A familiar voice in front of her called out.

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes blurred from the tears. She knew the voice, but could not see clearly until she wiped her eyes… "Julie, why do they have to be like this?" She asked.

Julie closed the distance and hugged her sister tightly… "I don't know. I think they believe in their hearts that they are doing what's best, but they need to let us grow up. Are you leaving, or can I persuade you to come back and talk with mother?"

"I've already purchased my ticket home. I leave in an hour," Elizabeth stated.

"That's plenty of time for you two to talk and settle this," Julie replied as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and began to pull her toward the hotel.

As they stepped into the hotel room, Elizabeth observed her mother standing by the window. As she turned to face Elizabeth, the tear stains on her cheeks made the sadness in her face all the more evident.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…us," Mrs. Thatcher begged.

Elizabeth rushed to her mother, their arms wrapped tightly around the other. "Mother, I love you and father, but you must realize that I'm married now. Just think of how you felt after you married father…you two became a family, and that's all that Jack and I want…a family…our family. You, father, Julie, Viola, Tom, Sarah Thornton, you are all members of our family, but ultimately, I have to stand firm with Jack. Please understand…"

"I do understand, Elizabeth. Please won't you stay?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"I can't mother; I'm worried about Jack. I need to get back home, but I have a few minutes before I have to leave," Elizabeth remarked.

There remained some tension in the room, as Elizabeth's thoughts were with Jack and her father. Mrs. Thatcher continued to grovel; knowing that her husband's demeanor would not be as kind with Jack. Elizabeth realized that her train would be leaving soon…

"Mother, Julie, I need to go. I'm sorry that this trip turned out so badly, but I guess if nothing else, we've gotten some things out in the open," she said, hugging her mother and Julie before turning to leave. As she reached the door, she turned back to her mother, "I want you and father to be a part of this baby's life…but please make father understand that it must be on our terms."

Mrs. Thatcher attempted a smile, realizing that in order to have a relationship with Elizabeth and their grandchild; they would need to honor her wishes. She knew that she could do as Elizabeth asked, but she wasn't so certain about her husband.

Elizabeth felt sad, and could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes. She walked back to her, hugging her and Julie, "I love you both…always remember that," she said before leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth headed back toward the train station. She approached the counter and was happy to see that Benjamin was still around.

"Hello ma'am, I see you're back. Did you get your telegram sent? He inquired.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for all of your help. May I have my bag now?" She asked.

"Certainly, but I'm taking the next train to Thunder Bay too; and I would be glad to have it loaded for you. You shouldn't have to carry this; it's too heavy for you in your condition," he remarked.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stockman. That is so kind of you," Elizabeth replied.

Benjamin took her bag and loaded it on the train. He then helped her to her seat; made certain that she was comfortable before heading to the engine compartment.

Elizabeth sat alone, accompanied only by the many thoughts contained in her head. She pulled out her journal and began to put them to paper…  
_** "Overwhelming feelings of sadness, brought about by a fear of loss, leaves you numb, and often unable to rationalize the events that brought you to that point. Love, no matter what kind…family, friendship, romantic, should be a joyous feeling; not one where you are left with a sense of betrayal, a hurt so deep that you find it difficult to remember the good times. A shattered heart is much like a fractured rib…on the outside you see nothing other than the smile I force, but on the inside, I'm broken." **_

Elizabeth leaned her head back, tears slipping out of the sides of her eyes. She loved both of her parents, but felt somewhat sorry for her mother. She could tell during their discussions that her mother did not approve of her father's actions, but was unable to do anything other than support him. "That's so sad," she thought, "Jack and I will never be like that." She closed her eyes as she allowed her thoughts to take her back to the last time that she and Jack made love. Oh the love she felt; she knew he not only loved her, but appreciated her as well. She willed the train to move faster, needing to get home, back to Jack…to feel his arms around her, the warmth of his body next to hers.

_**Back in Hope Valley…**_

Jack rode back into town to talk with Abigail before leaving. He was certain that Bill would tell her everything, but she was thoughtful enough of him to want to warn him about Mr. Thatcher's visit, that he felt like he owed it to her.

Jack walked into the café, which was quite crowded, and he slipped back into the kitchen to talk with Abigail.

"Hi Jack; would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you. I wanted to fill you in on what happened, and to let you know I'm leaving," he replied.

"Leaving? Why Jack? You can't leave…" Abigail remarked as she returned her pot to the stove and gave him her undivided attention.

Jack laughed softly at her assumption; the only smile he had recalled gracing his face today. "I'm not leaving Elizabeth…I'm leaving to go get her and bring her home."

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. If you and Elizabeth stand firm together, her parents will have no choice but to accept your decisions."

"I hope you're right…I feel like Elizabeth and I can stand firm, I'm just not sure if she can say goodbye to her parents if they don't accept us as a family," Jack responded.

As they continued to talk, Abigail put together sandwiches, fruit, and cookies that she packed for Jack to carry with him.

"Did you see Mr. Thatcher leaving?" She asked.

"No, was he heading back to Hamilton, or to Toronto?" Jack inquired, not looking forward to another run in with him, but realizing that it may be inevitable.

Abigail handed Jack the bag of food and replied, "He didn't say for sure. He stopped in to get something to eat and said his business here was done. He said he needed to get back, but he didn't explain where 'back' was."

"Thank you Abigail. I'm heading out. I know it's late, but the sooner I get there, the sooner I can get her back home," he said as he headed out the back door.

Jack rode into the night, feeling quite lucky for the full moon that continued to light his way into the darkness. He stopped and set up camp a few hours outside of Winnipeg. His plan was to ride into Winnipeg in the morning; he would leave Taylor at the Mountie post until his return trip. He then planned to take the train to Thunder Bay, transferring there to the train to Toronto.

"Mrs. Stanton, have you seen the Constable?" Mr. Yost asked as he entered the café.

"He's out of town, is something wrong?" She inquired.

He pulled a telegram from his pocket, "This arrived earlier today, but my assistant forgot to give it to me. I was concerned that it was important, so I went to the jail to deliver it, but no one was there."

"He's headed to Toronto to pick up Elizabeth," Abigail responded.

"Oh dear…" Mr. Yost sighed.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It looks like Mrs. Thornton is on her way back home," he explained.

"Oh no, and Jack is on his way to get her…" Abigail took a deep breath as she looked off into space before a table of patrons called out, breaking the trance in which she had found herself.

_**Back in Toronto…**_

Knock…Knock…Knock… Julie walked to the hotel room door; she didn't want to awaken her mother, who was emotionally drained and had fallen asleep. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked the Bellman.

The Bellman handed her a telegram, "This arrived today, ma'am."

"Thank you very much," Julie responded as she handed him a tip and closed the door behind him. She opened the telegram, realizing that it was for Elizabeth, but since she wasn't there, Julie saw no harm.  
"_**Your father is here. He's not happy with our baby plans…Stop  
I assume your mother is with you, giving you the same talk…Stop  
I'm leaving immediately for Toronto to get you…Stop  
Stay strong, and remember I love you and my little Peanut…Stop"**_

"Oh no…Mother, I have to get to the train station and stop Elizabeth," Julie yelled, as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, startling her mother awake.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Thatcher asked, trying to will her eyes open.

Julie showed her mother the telegram, "Elizabeth is on her way home, and Jack is on his way out here."

"Hurry dear, try to catch her," Mrs. Thatcher said as she hurried her along.

Julie ran to the train station but could do nothing but wave goodbye as she watched the train for Thunder Bay fade from sight. Julie took a deep breath, and exhaled hard…"Oh to have someone love me like he loves her. I can only hope that happens to me sometime in my life."

Jack arrived in Winnipeg; made arrangements for Taylor to be boarded at the Mountie Post Livery, and headed for the train station. He purchased a ticket to Thunder Bay, and planned to continue by train on to Toronto.

As Elizabeth's train pulled into Thunder Bay, she heard an announcement…  
"Attention…We are sorry for any inconvenience, but a problem with the track in Harper's Grove will prevent the train from heading straight through to Winnipeg. Any passengers holding tickets for Winnipeg should disembark in Thunder Bay. We hope to have the track repaired within 24 hours."

Elizabeth placed her face into her open hands, took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. She felt every muscle in her body tighten as she thought of her father back in Hope Valley berating her husband. She leaned back in her seat, realizing that unfortunately there was nothing she could do about the situation from where sat, but pray that Jack was holding his own.

The train came to a stop and Elizabeth could hear the many passengers gathering their bags and heading toward the exits. As she opened the door to her compartment, she observed Benjamin walking toward her…

"Hello Mrs. Thornton. Did you have a comfortable ride?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stockman…the ride was fine, I just have a lot on my mind," she responded.

"Were you heading to Winnipeg?" He asked.

"I was, but I guess that will have to wait for another day," she replied.

Benjamin took her suitcase from her hand, "Let me take that for you ma'am. There is another train coming in from Winnipeg, but it isn't due in for thirty minutes. I'm hitching a ride back to Toronto, but I'd like to get you and your overweight suitcase to the hotel."

Elizabeth and Benjamin were walking toward the hotel when she asked, "Why have you gone out of your way to be kind to me? I mean, I do appreciate your kindness, but why?"

Benjamin smiled, "I have a sister who's pregnant. She and her husband live too far away for me to see her, but I guess I just hope that someone is helping her when she needs it. Her husband is a Mountie and he's away from home a lot."

"My hus…" she started to say.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" The hotel clerk called her to the desk.

"Yes sir…I need a room for the night," Elizabeth declared.

"Goodbye Mrs. Thornton. Good luck, and take care," Benjamin called out as he turned her suitcase over to a bellman and headed back to the train station.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stockman. I hope you have a nice trip back to Toronto," Elizabeth said as she headed toward her room.

Elizabeth went to her room, freshened up and sat on the side of her bed, feeling lonely and alone. She decided to take a walk, hoping to find a restaurant where she could get a decent meal. She wasn't really hungry, but knew that she needed something in her stomach and the baby wanted nourishment.

She continued past the station as the trains continued from the west heading east. All westbound travel was stopped while the track was repaired. She stopped suddenly; a warm feeling came over her that she could not explain. It was as if Jack's arms were enveloping her, drawing her nearer to him. She turned away as the train for Toronto passed by; she wiped her tears…the warm loving feeling she had disappearing down the track.

At that same time, Jack was looking out the window, continuing to feel sad at what had transpired between Mr. Thatcher and him. Suddenly he felt Elizabeth's warmth; he knew she was near, maybe not physically, but he knew she was thinking of him. He caught a glimpse of a woman walking past the station as the train picked up speed… He stood up, his face pressed hard against the window, "Elizabeth," he called out, wishing it was her, but logic told him that it wasn't. His heart was hurting; he couldn't stand being away from her. He worried more, knowing how hard it was for her to stand up to her family. His trip to Toronto would take him several more hours…several more hours of worry and anxiety, but most of all worry!

Elizabeth found a quiet restaurant where she ate dinner, a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and peas…comfort food, and she needed comforting. Following her meal, she took a short walk, not wanting to venture too far alone. She was nervous in this unfamiliar place, and the robbery of the business not far from where she stood made her even more frightened. She quickly retreated back to her hotel room, closing and locking the door behind her. Once inside the safety of her room, she pulled out her journal, and began to write her thoughts down on paper…  
_** "Being in love is an experience like no other. Love is the combining of two souls, one to another, dark to light, differences to similarities, wants to needs, hopes to fears, and heart to heart. Bridging the gap between each person; bringing two people together as one, yet always allowing the other to maintain their individuality when needed. It is always about appreciating the other, never possessing them. For holding on too tightly causes one to want to run, escaping the confines of their emotional enclosure. Once found, that heart opening love, that... I feel you near always kind of love, and that... I can't wait to be back in your arms kind of love will empower you to stand steadfast, realizing that what you know in your head, and feel in your heart are true, and will never waver. **_

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75- You and Me-Plus One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

_**Steaminess Alert…Yes, there is a little in there!**_

_**Special thanks to LisaNY for your extra eyes, and thoughts!**_

_**Chapter 75- You and Me- Plus One**_

"_**Being in love is an experience like no other. Love is the combining of two souls, one to another, dark to light, differences to similarities, wants to needs, hopes to fears, and heart to heart. Bridging the gap between each person; bringing two people together as one, yet always allowing the other to maintain their individuality when needed. It is always about appreciating the other, never possessing them. For holding on too tightly causes one to want to run, escaping the confines of their emotional enclosure. Once found, that heart opening love…that I feel you near always kind of love…and that I can't wait to be back in your arms kind of love, will empower you to stand steadfast, realizing that what you know in your head, and feel in your heart are true, and will never waver. **_

Elizabeth sat on the bed of her hotel room, closed her journal, and slipped it under her pillow. She missed Jack more than she could have imagined, needed desperately to feel him close to her. She looked into her suitcase and found a bag that she didn't pack. Initially, she closed the lid on the suitcase, thinking that somehow in all of the transfers and moving from one place to another, she had obtained someone else's luggage. Realizing that it was, in fact, her suitcase, she opened it again to see what was contained in the bag. As she reached in, her fingers felt soft, silky material. Pulling it from the bag she smiled at the gift, obviously from Julie. She held it up to herself, looking at it in the mirror. It was beautiful…a lavender one piece camisole made of silk, with lace across the bodice and along the hem. "I have no need to wear this now," she sadly thought to herself, as she returned it to her suitcase, and pulled out her nightgown.

She was unable to sleep…initially she was worried about Jack, and what was happening in Hope Valley. She was concerned that she may not even have a husband who wanted her to return to their marriage. As she stressed about the things she could not control, the baby began moving. Feelings of joy and sadness came over her. Reaching down, she placed her hand on her stomach…feeling ripples like waves rolling across her abdomen. She was excited because she could now see and feel their baby's movements, making it even more real, but sadness soon followed because Jack was not there to experience this with her.

His trip was long; Jack was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He knew how he felt about Elizabeth…her family was part of her, and being with her would mean continuing to deal with them. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and now that each day brought the arrival of their baby closer to a reality, he wanted nothing more than to solidify his family.

The train carrying Jack arrived in Toronto. It was early morning; most of the businesses were not yet open, and Jack had no idea where to look. He walked to the first hotel on the street, The Regency, but the Thatcher's were not registered. His morning was consumed with going from hotel to hotel trying to find Elizabeth, but the only thing he found were desk clerks who told him that they weren't there.

Jack crossed the street, heading to one of the last hotels in the area. Walking in front of the window of the restaurant, he looked inside and saw the family…Mr. Thatcher, Mrs. Thatcher and Julie sitting at a table eating breakfast. Jack took a deep breath, not looking forward to another encounter with Mr. Thatcher, as he entered the dining room.

Mr. Thatcher observed Jack enter the room. He stood as Jack approached…

"Mrs. Thatcher, Julie, Sir," Jack acknowledged as he stood by the table. "Where's Elizabeth?" He hurriedly asked.

"Constable, I believe that we said all we needed to say in Hope Valley. If you don't mind, my family is having breakfast and we don't wish to be disturbed," Mr. Thatcher's eyes began to sear through Jack.

"William, that's enough," Mrs. Thatcher interjected. "I'm embarrassed by our actions here. Do you not realize how close we have come to losing our daughter?"

"That's enough dear," Mr. Thatcher attempted to cut her off.

"No it's not…I went along with you because I thought as a supportive wife, that was my role" Mrs. Thatcher began to truly express herself. "William, Elizabeth is right…we would have been livid if our parents had tried to run our lives like we are trying to do with Jack and Elizabeth. They have a right to make their own family, as we did many years ago."

"Excuse me," Jack cut in…"Where's Elizabeth?"

Mr. Thatcher's voice became slightly louder, drawing the attention of many of the dining room patrons. "Constable…"

"William, his name is Jack, and whether you like it or not, he is our son in law," Mrs. Thatcher said as she removed her napkin from her lap and put it on top of her plate, signaling that she was no longer hungry.

"We can deal with this later…Where's Elizabeth?" Jack yelled, causing many of the patrons to put down their silverware as they watched the exchanged at the table by the main window.

Julie jumped in, "Jack she left, she's on her way back to Hope Valley."

"I sent a telegram. Why didn't she wait?" He asked.

"She didn't get the telegram. It arrived after she left. It appears that you didn't get the telegram she sent you either," Julie replied, "She wanted you to know that she was on her way home."

"I have to find her," Jack said as he turned and headed for the door. Stopping a few tables away, he returned to the Thatcher's, "I'm very sorry about everything. We're all family, either by blood or marriage. We all love Elizabeth, and want her in our lives. Ultimately we have to learn to get along."

"Julie," Jack called out, "Do you know what train she took?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. All I know is that she was taking a train to Winnipeg," she responded.

Jack took off, headed for the train station…

As he reached his destination, Jack ran to the counter… "Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for a woman," he blurted out.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm certain that I would be unable to assist you. You'll find those women about four blocks down starting around 3rd Street," she responded, quite perturbed with his request.

"Excuse me?" Jack replied, but was initially unaware of her assumption. As the light clicked on in his head, he started to respond, "No ma'am, you misunder…"

"Jack, is that you?" Benjamin Stockman called out as he entered the lobby from the back room.

"Benjamin," Jack responded, and he walked up to shake his hand. "I thought you were stationed at Winnipeg?" Jack asked.

"I was, but I moved out here to be closer to my sister, and then her husband was sent to a remote Mountie post. She didn't want to be without him, so she is living away in some hut, but she's happy…oh, and she's pregnant," he filled Jack in on the important happenings in his life since they last crossed paths a few years ago. "How have you been doing? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my wife…" Jack stated.

"Wife? Weren't you the man who said he would never get married? Benjamin asked as it was apparent that he had even more questions. "You got married?" Benjamin couldn't believe his ears.

Jack smiled nervously, "She's wonderful… She's a schoolteacher in the town where I'm stationed. It's a long story, and right now I just have to find her."

"Is she lost?" He asked.

"It is a long story, but she came out to see her family, and well, her parents don't care for me. They want her with someone more within her social standing. She had an argument with her mother here, and her father came to see me in Hope Valley. Needless to say, that visit didn't go well either. She's on her way home, and I was on my way to get her. I'm afraid that we've missed each other," Jack explained, obviously rather dejected.

Benjamin pulled him aside away from interested ears, and stated, "I'm not supposed to do this, but what's her name and I will see if I can find out what train she took."

"Her name is Elizabeth," Jack responded.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't think I ever knew your last name," Benjamin asked as he pulled out the recent train rosters.

"Thornton, Jack Thornton. My wife is Elizabeth…" Jack began to reply.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth Thornton?" Benjamin said emphatically.

"Yes, do you see her name on the roster?" Jack asked looking over the paper himself.

"I don't need to look; I know where she is. I helped her with her bag," Benjamin said with a smile. "Congratulations on the baby, by the way," he added.

"Thank you, but where is she? Is she okay?" Jack asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"She's in Thunder Bay, probably until tomorrow. The track was messed up between Thunder Bay and Winnipeg. All westbound traffic was stopped. I carried her bag to the hotel for her. It was so heavy; there was no way that I could watch her lug that down the street," Benjamin said with a slight laugh.

"Tell me about it," Jack remarked also with a laugh, "I need a ticket on the next train to Thunder Bay."

"I can help you with that," Benjamin stated as he led Jack back to the counter.

Jack purchased his ticket to Winnipeg, with a stopover in Thunder Bay. Benjamin walked with him to the train. They chatted to pass the time away, waiting on the train's departure.

"Thank you for all of your help. I've been frantic trying to find her," Jack said as he extended his arm to shake Benjamin's hand. "I want to thank you too for taking care of her. I know it's just your way, but I feel better knowing that someone was there to help her."

"You're very welcome, Jack. I just hope someone is helping my sister when her husband isn't around," Benjamin replied.

"Try not to worry. The Mountie community takes care of its own, especially the wives when their husbands are away," Jack stated, trying to ease Benjamin's mind.

They said their goodbyes; Benjamin gave Jack the name of the hotel where he last saw Elizabeth. Jack headed for his seat, and soon he was on his way…praying all the while that he would find Elizabeth once he arrived.

Elizabeth was not much interested in leaving her room. The robbery she'd witnessed the previous night took care of any desire she had to see the city. All she wanted was Jack, to feel his lips pressed firmly to hers, his arms wrapped securely around her, making her feel safe and loved.

Elizabeth was hungry, so she slipped down to the hotel restaurant for something to eat. Once finished, she walked over to the train station to inquire about when the track would again be open. She was saddened when she learned that it would be later in the day before they would know anything, subsequently taking even longer before she would see Jack again.

"Ma'am," the woman behind the desk called out to Elizabeth as she walked away.

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth turned back, acknowledging her.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. If you are looking for something to do to pass the time, we have a beautiful park just on the outskirts of town. It's a beautiful day… I mean, if you like the fresh air and watching the ducks on the lake, it's breathtaking," she advised.

"Thank you for the information. I am tired of staying in my room," Elizabeth responded. She walked back to the counter and leaned in slightly, whispering to the clerk, "Is it safe to walk there alone?"

"Why yes it is. Has something happened to cause you concern since you've been here?" She asked.

Elizabeth told her about the robbery she had witnessed, and she was concerned to be out without her husband. She also advised the clerk that the hallway leading to her room was not well lit, contributing to her fear regarding her safety.

"I hadn't heard about the robbery, but our city is generally quiet. You'll be fine," she responded. "As for the lighting issue, I will inform our bellman; they usually handle those complaints," she added.

Elizabeth clutched her bag and headed for the door. Passengers from the arriving trains were scurrying about; she had difficulty making it to the door; bumping into several people, and being knocked about before reaching the sidewalk. She realized that the area was quiet except when the trains arrived and departed, during which time the streets were covered with people heading in various directions. Making her way to the street, Elizabeth continued toward the "breathtaking park" she was told about. She was looking forward to keeping track of her thoughts by writing in her journal.

Jack stepped off the train in Thunder Bay, and did his best to make his way through the crowds as he rushed to find Elizabeth. Running into the hotel, he continued up to the front desk…

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Thornton," Jack called out.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to give out that information," the clerk replied.

"I'm her husband, please I need to find her," Jack pleaded.

"I have to step away from the counter and will be right back…" the clerk advised, feeling quite sorry for Jack. As he walked away, he turned the log book slightly, giving Jack an opportunity to view the room occupants.

"Room #225," Jack whispered as he turned and headed for the stairs. Once he reached the second floor, he rushed to Room #225. Just as he reached the door, it opened…his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Excuse me sir…may I help you?" The cleaning lady asked.

"Uh no ma'am," he replied, "I simply forgot my room key."

"Well the room is all clean," she announced. "There are fresh towels in the bathroom, and I found a journal under the pillow when I made the bed. I sat it on the bedside table in case you were looking for it," she remarked.

"Thank you very much," Jack replied as he entered the room.

He rushed inside and straight to the suitcase that was sitting on the bed. He lifted the lid and looked inside; realizing that he was looking at Elizabeth's clothes, and was in fact standing in her room. "But where is she?" He asked himself.

Elizabeth reached the park, and she thought how accurate the clerk was when she called it breathtaking. The sunshine breaking through the grove of trees intermittently reaching the ground in various places brought about varying shades of color to the area. The surrounding picnic area was well manicured, and contained tables, and places to cook. The sand leading to the water was clean, and as she reached down to grab some with her hand, she felt how soft it was on her skin. The area containing the lake was wide open, and completely visible to the sun. The ducks were playing on the water, calling out to each other as the water rippled in symmetrical circles.

Elizabeth sat her bag down, and then, as gracefully as possible, sat by the water enjoying the sunshine. She reached in her bag for her journal… "Oh no, where is it?" She yelled, frantically ripping through her bag. Although she didn't carry it with her everywhere, she never recalled a time when she didn't know its whereabouts. She was frantic…hating the feeling of her private thoughts being in the hands of strangers. Suddenly she realized that she last saw it in her hotel room where she slipped it under her pillow, hoping that her recent writings would help her feel closer to Jack.

She jumped up…well, more accurately she gingerly stood, and headed back to the hotel. Hoping that her room was empty and her journal hadn't been disturbed. Upon reaching the hotel, the previously out of order elevator was again working and she stepped inside.

Jack continued to sit in her room, making numerous trips to the window to glance outside. "I can't continue to sit here; I have to go find her," he said as he walked out into the hallway and headed passed the elevator and straight for the staircase.

Unfortunately, the door to the elevator opened as the door to the staircase closed.

Elizabeth walked briskly to her room, praying that her prized possession was still there. Little did she know that only moments earlier the most important thing in her life had walked out…She found her journal sitting on the bedside table, and breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that its contents had, in fact, remained private!

Jack walked into the lobby, glanced around at all the employees and patrons milling about, before stepping out onto the street. He walked a few blocks down, and followed a group of people through the grove of trees to the park. As he looked around, he couldn't help but think of Elizabeth; he was brought back to the beautiful lake where they married, and the peaceful pond in front of their home. He hoped he would find her doing what she enjoyed…sitting by the water. Seeing her nowhere, he disappointedly headed back toward town.

Elizabeth opened her suitcase and pulled out the camisole that Julie had slipped in without her knowledge. She knew Jack would like the silky feel of the material, and its "easy to get off," she giggled. She finished dressing, and headed downstairs for dinner. Once she reached the lobby, she was called over to the desk for a message.

The door behind the desk opened and Elizabeth was ushered inside. As the door closed behind her she stopped and turned around…

"Is something wrong ma'am?" The clerk asked.

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, an inquisitive look covered her face, "No…it's nothing," as she turned and continued following the clerk.

Jack entered the lobby and headed for the staircase, stopping momentarily at the desk to glance around. He made it to Room #225, and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he knocked louder, but still received no response. "Where could she be?" He asked himself, unaware that his voice was actually audible. He stood in the hallway looking around… "She's out there by herself, I have to find her," he whispered to himself, and then he took off down the hall toward the staircase.

Elizabeth was taken to a room with a handful of others and advised by the clerk that "the train to Winnipeg will leave tomorrow morning at 10am".

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that she would see Jack very soon, but tomorrow isn't soon enough," she thought as she left the room and walked over to the restaurant.

The longer she sat in the restaurant the more agitated she became. There was a convention in town; men in executive positions with the railroad across Canada were acting as though they had few responsibilities, and even fewer morals. Many of those who were without their wives were obnoxious, looking for female companionship. She sat alone, her pregnancy concealed by the table, as numerous men approached her seeking a woman for the evening. As she turned each man down, she became increasingly angry. The ones who approached her next did so in an attempt to one up the men before them. She was fed up with drunken men who seemed unable to stand without assistance, and felt the need to get out of there and back to her room as soon as possible.

Leaving most of her dinner untouched, she paid her bill, and headed for the elevator. As Elizabeth pushed the button for the second floor, she observed several men staggering toward her as the door slid closed. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief to be in the elevator alone. She willed the elevator to move faster, wanting to quickly reach the safety of her room. If she couldn't feel Jack's arms safely around her, she wanted to at least feel safe in her room while dreaming of him.

The elevator door opened and she exited, only to be bumped into by two drunken railroad executives on their way back downstairs to the restaurant where they planned to continue drinking. By this point she was fed up, angry, but also scared. Her fear made her miss Jack even more, as his arms around her always made her feel so safe and secure. Elizabeth felt the tears welling in her eyes. She was so sad; she had no idea what she would face with Jack once they saw each other again in Hope Valley…will he still want me, since my family is part of the package?" She asked herself, not certain that with the way her parents had been behaving that even she would want to remain with her.

She turned the corner leading to her room, realizing that nothing had been done regarding her lighting complaint. She was walking quickly down the hall, feeling uncomfortable, as though someone was following her. She stopped and looked around, but saw no one, yet the strange feeling continued. The hallway was long, and she was thankful that the moon cast a slight glow through the window at the end of the hall, but it certainly was not bright enough to light her way. As she approached her room, she saw something slumped against the door to her room. By this point she was more angry than scared.

"Why can't these men drink in their rooms; get drunk if you want, but don't bother me," she whispered as she walked closer to the figure.

As she reached him, she blurted out, "Sir, please move from my doorway. I am not interested in being your companion for the night, and I simply want to be left alone."

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he jumped up from his spot in front of her door.

"Jack…Jack…Is it really you?" She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on as if her life depended on it. "I've missed you so much. Didn't you get my telegram? I sent word that I was coming home."

"Apparently I didn't, but then again you obviously didn't get mine either. I sent word that I was coming out to get you," he said with a smile, a gesture that she quickly reciprocated.

"What happened between you and father?" She asked.

"Most likely the same thing that happened between you and your mother," he responded.

"Needless to say father is not happy with me having our baby in Hope Valley…at least that's basically what mother had to say. I think she will let us be, father on the other hand I'm not so sure about," she replied.

"I saw your parents and Julie in Toronto, and you'd be proud of your mother…she put your father in his place," Jack advised.

"What do you mean," she asked, obviously quite surprised.

"She stood up to your father…told him that you were right, and that they needed to let us be a family," he replied.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close, "I can't believe that you are here…you're really here."

He pulled her away from him slightly, finding her lips with his and pressing against them firmly. Each kiss became more passionate than the one before…

"Room key, where's the room key?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"In my bag," she responded. "Oh, you want me to get it?"

"Well unless you want me to undress you out here in the hallway," he replied.

Elizabeth started rummaging through her bag, but she couldn't find the key, "I need to go to the front desk to get another key," she said as she started back toward the elevator.

"You're not leaving without me," Jack called out as he grabbed her hand.

As they exited the elevator, Elizabeth reached her hand into her pocket, embarrassment showed on her face as she said, "Here it is."

Elizabeth held up the key in front of Jack who exhaled hard, spun her around and then they headed back into the elevator as two drunken men entered and the door closed.

They reached the second floor, and Jack took Elizabeth by the hand and pulled her into the hallway. As the door closed, the two men could be heard making comments…

"What does he have that we don't?" One man asked.

"Her!" The other man responded.

This was a time when Elizabeth was glad that the lighting problem in the hallway had not been repaired. They had only passed by two rooms when Jack gently moved her against the wall. Their hands were entwined, as he firmly pressed his lips to hers. Her soft moans excited him even more…

"Can you run in those shoes?" He asked, pulling her toward her room.

"Can I run? Are you serious? Of course I can run," as she began pulling him down the hallway.

She had only run the distance of two rooms when Jack swept her up in his arms and continued down the hall. They passed a couple in the hallway, and chuckled when they heard their comments…

"Oh Martin, that is so sweet. They must be newlyweds," the woman remarked.

"I hope not…Didn't you see that woman is pregnant," the man responded.

"That's even sweeter… they look so in love," the woman replied.

They made it to the room; Jack took the key from her hand, and opened the door. They slipped into the room and closed the door behind them.

"The answer is yes," Elizabeth said as she began tugging at his shirt, trying to get it free from the waistband of his jeans.

"Okay, but what was the question?" He asked.

"You wanted to know if I would be your female companion for the evening," she replied.

Jack stepped back slightly, placed two fingers under her chin lifting it slightly and responded, "If that's the question, the answer is no."

"NO?" Elizabeth said obviously confused.

Jack smiled, captured her lips with his, and then said, "I don't want your female companionship for the evening. I want you to be my partner for always."

"I've missed you," Elizabeth said.

"I've missed you too, but there's one thing I need to ask you… Are you okay with delivering our baby in Hope Valley?" He asked.

"I'm scared Jack, but I'd feel the same way even if I was in Hamilton. I look around and I see all of the Hope Valley children, and most of them were born without medical help. I believe Emily is quite capable of delivering our baby, Jack. After all, it isn't like you're going to do it…" She finished up with a laugh.

"Well, we are trained in that area too. So I could do it if I had to," Jack responded with a loud gulp.

"I don't doubt that Jack, but you will be out in the waiting room pacing like all the other expectant fathers," she replied.

"I think we need to stop talking now," he remarked as he began backing her toward the bed.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek, "You sit right here, and let me freshen up. I'll be right out," Elizabeth said as she headed for the bathroom.

Elizabeth washed up, brushed out her hair, and removed all of her clothing, with the camisole Julie gave her being the only article still being worn. She stepped back out into the room; she observed the lights were out, but the candle on the bedside table was lit. As she got closer to the bed, she heard "Zzzzzzzz… Really? Are you kidding me?" She whispered as her shoulders drooped. She then smiled, knowing how exhausted he was, and how worried he had been.

She picked up her journal which was on the bedside table, and sat down, using the candle as her light when putting her thoughts down on paper…  
_** "Time and distance mean very little when someone means so very much… My thoughts drift to how amazing our connections in life become; how a moment's difference in time can mean the complete missing of two people, but the missing of those people leads them into the paths of others. That is what makes love so confusing, random, astonishing, and completely beyond definition. Our hearts have no control over who we fall in love with; that person who makes us forget about time and space; that special someone who carries us to another world, yet who reunites us personally at the same time. How it happens; why it happens, are completely unclear. One thing is for certain, a true love…one where you would gladly give your life for another, is all encompassing, a miracle in its best light." **_

Elizabeth sat her journal back on the bedside table, and covered Jack's body with the blanket on the foot of the bed. She slipped in beside him. His back was to her, and she wrapped her arms around him, her body molding perfectly into his. Before long, she was also asleep.

Several hours passed when Elizabeth began awakening to the feel of Jack's lips on her skin. He placed soft kisses on her neck, and then trailed them across her shoulder. The soft touch of his fingers under the thin strap of her camisole excited her, and she rolled from her side onto her back. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing with such passion, as if her lips were air, and he was fighting to catch his breath.

Jack gently rolled Elizabeth on top of him. He could feel the silkiness of her camisole between his fingers, and he began to move the material up her body. She raised her arms over her head as he removed the camisole and tossed it in a silky pile on the floor.

Elizabeth closed her eyes; she leaned her head back and sighed as she felt the soft touch of his hands using her body like a painter's canvas…the picture of them coming together in her mind. Her body tingled from their contact. The smile on her face and soft moans passing her lips sent a heat wave through his body. She knew he loved her, wanted her as his body was so alive, responding to her every touch…her every sound.

Jack looked deeply into her eyes, knowing that she would always be the only woman meant for him. He pulled her down to him, skin to skin, each one swallowing the other, as they felt the warmth pass between them. As they both collapsed breathlessly, no one in the history of time could have ever felt more love in their hearts than Jack and Elizabeth felt for each other.

Elizabeth was completely satisfied, as she rested her head on Jack's chest. His arms were around her, adding to the safe and secure feeling she felt. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he replied.

"That is completely impossible," she responded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love you more than all time and space," she said with a soft laugh.

"Well, I love you more than all time and space plus one," he stated, adding his own laugh to hers.

"Jack Thornton, what's the plus one?" She asked.

Jack reached his hand down, placing it on her abdomen, and said, "This is my plus one."

"Technically, he is my plus one," Elizabeth remarked.

"He? The baby could just as easily be a she. You are right though…as of now he or she is more your plus one. However, before long he or she will become our plus one," Jack replied, as his hand rubbed across her stomach, stopping suddenly when they both felt the baby move.

"Jack Thornton, I love you so much," Elizabeth said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Elizabeth Thornton, I love you just as much, and I love our plus one too," He said as he held her tight, kissed the top of her head, and all of them drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76- Will You Do This For Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Chapter 76- Will You Do This For Me?**

**Note: Several months have passed and Jack and Elizabeth are nearing the birth of their baby…**

Elizabeth was in the kitchen washing dishes and preparing dinner when she heard the front door open. She assumed it was Jack so she didn't leave her current task, and waited for him to find her. Several minutes passed and she heard nothing further, so she went to investigate. She looked out the front door, and saw Jack with Biscuit and RIP playing on the front lawn. She found herself smiling… He was almost as excited as Biscuit when he threw the ball, laughing as she continuously brought it back for more, as RIP stood uninterested on the sidelines.

She placed her hand on her stomach, "Your Pa is going to love you so much. If you're a boy, he will teach you to fish, and hunt; how to be a man, and how to properly treat a lady. If you are a girl, your Pa will teach you how to fish, and hunt and how to cook…trust me little one, you don't want to learn from me. I will teach you how to be a strong woman; to stand firm in this world of men, and to wait for the right man…one just like your Pa," she whispered. She stepped out onto the porch and took a seat on the swing, enjoying the view of her handsome husband romping with the dogs.

Jack looked over and saw her on the porch. Leaving the dogs to continue sniffing all of the wildlife scents on the ground, he headed toward her. Taking a seat beside her on the swing, he put his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close… "I have really missed you today," he said with a smile.

"Why did you leave without waking me…? You know I enjoy our morning fun," she asked.

"You seemed tired last night, so I thought I would let you sleep. How are you feeling this afternoon?" He inquired.

"I'm feeling…Whoa, Jack put your hand on my stomach…Did you feel that?" She asked.

Jack placed his hand on her stomach as she covered his with her own. Initially he smiled as he felt a wave of movement across her belly, but then pulled his hand away quickly, almost as if he were handling something hot.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "This isn't the first time you've felt the baby move."

Jack stood and started walking toward the steps, "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I would get my chores done early."

"Jack Thornton, you sit back down here and talk to me. I have had no one to talk to all day except for this little one (as she placed his hand back on her stomach), so you are going to tell me what has you so spooked," she demanded.

"It's nothing, Elizabeth. I just thought that I would get the chores done outside, and then I could help you with the inside chores so you could rest," he responded.

"Well, now if I truly believed that, I would say what a sweet thought, and how considerate you are. However, I don't believe that, so why don't you just tell me the truth…" she replied.

"It's nothing, I promise. I just wanted to get things done around here before the storms set in later," he remarked as he again rose from the swing.

Elizabeth's hormones were starting to rear their ugly head. She tried several times to get up from the swing, but was unable to without assistance, "Jack I know I'm hideous looking. Wherever I go my stomach beats me there; I lay in bed and watch ripples on my stomach move from side to side, like I have some serpent in my belly, expecting it to bust out at any time," she said, starting out angry, and ending up crying.

He sat back down, and held her close, her head resting on his chest, as her tears refused to subside. He placed his hand lovingly on her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that fell, "Elizabeth, you couldn't be more wrong. I'm in awe of what you're able to do; you're so strong, and you have truly never been more beautiful."

"Then why were you running away from me?" She asked.

Jack looked down, gathering his thoughts, before looking into her eyes, "I guess I'm scared, Elizabeth. Feeling the baby move makes everything all the more real. I worry about you…I worry about the baby…I worry about whether or not I will be a good father!"

"Jack, you will be an amazing father. Do you love this baby?" She asked.

Jack gave her an odd look, as if he was uncertain why she would ask such a question, "Of course I love the baby;" then waited for her to be upset because in loving the baby he didn't love her. She then shocked him…

Elizabeth sat up, looked at Jack and smiled, "Our baby will be very fortunate to have you for a father…and Jack, you already love the baby…you're halfway there to being a good parent."

Jack reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer toward him. Their lips touched gently. As their lips touched a second and third time, they felt their kisses deepening, and their passions stirring. Jack stood from the swing, and held out his hand to her.

Elizabeth accepted his assistance in getting out of the swing. As they stood on the porch, their arms around each other, they realized that they were not able to get as close as before…something, or rather someone was now in their way. "Can we take a walk?" She asked.

"A walk…now?" Jack responded with his own question…obviously having something else in mind. "Of course, I would love to take a walk with you," he responded, hoping that she wouldn't be too tired afterward to enjoy some bedroom playtime later. He took her hand and they headed for the steps…

"NO…" she let go of his hand and ran inside.

Jack followed her inside, and reached the kitchen, just as she was removing a smoking roast from the oven.

"Would you like to eat before our walk?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm not very hungry, but I'll be glad to fix you a plate."

Looking at the darkened piece of meat, black potatoes and singed carrots, Jack wasn't too hungry either. "Now back to plan A," he thought. He walked up to Elizabeth, took the potholders from her hands, and sat them on the counter beside their scorched dinner.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack took her hand and led her to the hallway. Instead of heading to the front door, he continued down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Jack, I meant what were we going to do about dinner," she remarked.

Jack closed the door after she entered the room. He gently backed her over to the bed, the back of her knees catching on the mattress causing her to sit down.

"I want you to rest. I'll go into town and get dinner from Abigail's and I'll be back in a little while," he advised as he kissed her forehead.

Assuming that he was hungry for something else, she was a bit disappointed, in his plans. "Jack are you trying to get away from me? From us? She asked.

Jack was halfway to the door when he turned around, "Of course not. I never want to be away from you…either of you."

"Jack…could we go together? I want to enjoy this beautiful evening with my handsome husband, and I'm not really tired," she asked.

"Okay, but let me hook up the wagon. It's too far for you to have to walk," he stated as he continued down the hall.

"Jack, I'm fine, and I'd love to walk. I need the exercise," she advised him.

Realizing that there was no use arguing with her, Jack agreed. He walked back into the bedroom, took her hand and they headed for the front door. Halfway to town, Elizabeth stopped, and leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," she replied.

"I knew that I should have brought the wagon. Why do I let you talk me into things?" He asked himself.

"Stop it, Jack. I'll be fine, I just need to take a short break," she remarked.

Jack walked around the tree, and came up on the opposite side. As she was looking in the direction where he left, he tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around, his lips covered hers.

"That was sweet. What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because…" He replied.

"Just because why…" She asked.

"Just because I wanted to; just because I find you irresistible, and just because I love you more than anything in this world," he replied.

She leaned in and returned the kiss…

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just because…" She replied.

"Just because why…" He asked.

"Just because you are right…" She responded.

"Right about what?" He asked.

"Because you wanted to, I am irresistible, and you love me more than anything in the world," she said with a smile and a soft laugh.

"Well, when I'm right, I'm right…" He remarked as he grabbed her hand and they continued on their way to town.

They reached Abigail's and stepped inside to find the café packed, and no tables available. Elizabeth was tired, and Abigail, called them back into the kitchen where she seated them at her table. She fixed them both dinner plates, and then went about serving the rest of her patrons.

Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their dinner, and their private conversation was only interrupted occasionally by Abigail who needed to retrieve her coffee pot, and replace the silverware that was dropped on the floor from one of the Miller's children.

While they were finishing their dinner, Elizabeth was startled by the back door opening.

"Good evening Jack…Elizabeth. I'm glad to see you," Bill interjected as he entered the kitchen.

"Good evening Bill," Jack replied.

"I'm glad you're here. Now I won't need to ride out to your house," Bill remarked as he sat down at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, but a Mountie detail stopped by after you left. They dropped off some materials that are needed at the Mountie post in Henderson by early next week. Unfortunately, you need to take it," Bill advised.

"I can't go…the baby will be here soon. I can't leave her alone," Jack replied as he removed his napkin from his lap, placing it back on the table.

"Jack, I'll go with you. Can't we take the wagon, or rent a carriage from the Livery? Oh, Jack please… I'm not ready to have the baby just yet," Elizabeth begged.

"Absolutely not…That is too hard of a trip for you in your condition," Jack said with a stern voice.

Elizabeth looked at him with her doe like sad eyes…as each moment passed, she witnessed his expression softening. "Please?" She continued begging.

Jack took her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes, "I will agree to let you go if Emily says that it's okay. Is that agreeable with you?"

"Of course…I'll come in tomorrow morning and see her. When do you need to leave?" She asked.

"We need to leave by Saturday in order to get the materials to Henderson in time," he replied.

Jack cleared the dishes away from the table, and washed up all of those that were in the sink.

"Jack, you don't need to do that," Abigail said as she entered the kitchen with an armload of dirty dishes.

"My pleasure…Just set them down here and I'll take care of them," Jack said as he continued washing the plates, cups and saucers. Once done, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked over to the gazebo that was in the center of town.

They sat inside on the bench, enjoying the cool breeze, and watching the Hope Valley children playing various games in the street.

"Jack…before long our son or daughter will be out there playing too," Elizabeth said with a smile.

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him, "Are you scared?" He asked.

"Who me?" She giggled nervously. "If I'm perfectly honest, Jack…I'm petrified. I know that Emily may be young, but she has experience, and if necessary there are doctors in Moose Jaw. I'm afraid of the pain, but I'm also afraid of not being a good mother," she added softly.

Jack looked around and saw people and children down the street, but no one paying attention to them. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I have complete faith in you, Elizabeth. You are a wonderful, caring, and kind woman. You can't help but pass that along to our son or daughter."

Elizabeth smiled and then yawned…

"I need to get you home and in to bed," Jack said as he stood and helped her up from her seat.

They walked arm in arm out of town toward their home.

"Jack, do you think you will find me attractive again once I've had the baby?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Elizabeth? I always find you attractive. Where is this coming from?" He asked, pulling her closer to him as they continued their walk.

"Jack, I'm huge…my stomach reaches places before I do; my feet swell, and for some reason I've started having mood swings," she said with a depressed tone.

"Started?" Jack allowed the word to softly pass his lips.

"What? What did you say?" She asked.

"Uh, I was just saying that I'm sorry that you're worried. You're always beautiful to me," he responded, thinking to himself that maybe the trip to Henderson together might help Elizabeth feel more connected to him. That is if she receives a clearance to do so from Emily.

They continued on home, and once they reached the porch, Jack guided her to the swing.

"You've been pretty quiet…what's wrong?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She looked up and out toward the pond trying to hide her embarrassment, "Jack, we haven't been together for a long time, and well, I can't help but wonder if it's me…the way I look? I know we talked about this before, but I wasn't that far along then…I'm huge now, and I just don't feel attractive…"

He put his arm around her and drew her close to him; her head was resting on his chest, as she listened to the excited pounding of his heart, "Elizabeth, every day I wake up, I am truly blessed to have you beside me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; you challenge me in ways I never dreamed possible, and my love for you grows stronger and deeper with each passing day."

Elizabeth raised her head and looked up at Jack. He took his other hand and cupped her face, wiping away the few stray tears as they slipped from her eyes. "I love our time together, Jack, and I want to be everything you need in a wife, and the intimacy is a part of that."

"Elizabeth, don't get me wrong, making love to you is the absolute best part of any day for me. However, it can't be comfortable for you right now, and I don't want you doing something, just because you think I expect it, or need it…You should want it too," Jack spoke softly from his heart. "Come with me," Jack said as he stood from the swing and took her hand.

They walked into the house, and he led her to the bedroom…

"I knew I was letting you down in this area," she said.

"You've never let me down Elizabeth," Jack said as he walked with her to the bed.

She turned to face him as his hands began to unbutton her blouse. She started to wrestle with his shirt, trying to pull it from the waistband of his trousers.

He placed his hands on top of hers, "Let me take care of you…"

As she stood before him in her oversized camisole, her blouse and skirt in a pile on the floor, he eased her back onto the bed. She lay back as Jack began massaging her shoulders. He sat beside her as she was stretched out on her side. He took great care with each muscle, gently working them, releasing all the tension in her body. As he reached her lower back, he realized that she was sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you," he whispered as he covered her body with a blanket and continued to watch her sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth awoke early; she felt refreshed, and energized. She got dressed; sat at her vanity and combed out her hair. Once she finished, she grabbed her journal from her desk and headed for the front porch. She took a seat on the swing, opened up her journal and thought about what she wanted to write…needed to write…  
_**"There are people who will love you as long as they are getting what they need, their concern for you ceasing once the benefits end. Putting the needs of others in front of your own is essential in any relationship. However, knowing that special someone so well that you can anticipate those needs is a gift… A gift of the love felt by each one, and shared by both. Once found, cherish every moment as if it were your last. For in doing so you will truly experience love in its purest form." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and smiled as she looked out toward the pond. She felt peace and complete happiness, and the tear she shed was brought about by the joy in her heart.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked as he walked over and kissed her cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen.

Elizabeth looked back at Jack, "There is nothing wrong. In fact everything is right… I have a wonderful husband; I'm having a beautiful baby, and I couldn't be happier."

"Why don't I go in and fix you some breakfast," Jack said, as he stood from the swing and started for the door. "You stay right here and rest."

"Jack, I'm tired of resting. I can make breakfast," She replied as she followed him into the house and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, you need to rest. You sit here and I'll fix breakfast," Jack insisted.

"Jack is this because you don't want to eat my food, or you really want me to rest? Because if it's that you don't want to eat my food, I understand. However, if it's because you want me to rest, I'm fine, and I'm not an invalid," Elizabeth advised him.

"Elizabeth, I'm just trying to take care of you," Jack stated.

"I appreciate your concern, but in taking care of me, you don't need to wear yourself out…I'm fine, Jack," Elizabeth insisted as she went about cooking their breakfast under his watchful eye.

Following breakfast, Elizabeth cleared the table as Jack went about his morning chores.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out from the back porch.

"Yes Sweetheart…" Jack called back as he walked out of the barn.

"I'm heading into town to talk with Emily," Elizabeth stated.

"Wait and I'll hitch up the wagon and take you. I'd like to hear what Emily has to say about you travelling with me," Jack replied.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"No…" Jack started to speak.

"NO? No, you don't trust me?" She yelled as she turned and slammed the door.

Jack ran around to the front of the house, catching her as she started down the porch steps. "You didn't let me finish…No it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I'm concerned about you and I want to know that you and Peanut are doing okay."

"Peanut?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, my pet name for our baby… You wait here, I'll get the wagon," Jack yelled as he ran back toward the barn.

Once they arrived in town, Jack stopped at Emily's office and helped Elizabeth down from the wagon. As they walked up the steps, a voice called out behind them…

"Constable?" Mr. Trevoy yelled from the front of the saloon. "I need to see you now," he stated excitedly.

"You go ahead and take care of Mr. Trevoy's problem, and I'll go inside," Elizabeth remarked.

Jack ran toward the saloon and Elizabeth stepped inside the doctor's office.

"Hello Emily… Jack has to take a trip tomorrow, and he'll be gone for two days. I need to get away; I have cabin fever, can I go?" Elizabeth begged.

"Well Elizabeth, you know you're getting very close to your delivery time. I'm not so sure that it's advisable," Emily responded.

"Do you think I'll have the baby this weekend?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily examined Elizabeth and said, "I see no signs indicating that the baby will be here within the next week, but Elizabeth…although I don't see any problems, I still think you should stay close to home."

Elizabeth was disappointed and stepped outside to wait for Jack. When she saw him step out of the saloon, she walked over to meet him.

"So, did she say its okay for you to go?" Jack asked.

"She said that there are no signs indicating that I will have the baby within the next week, and she sees no problems," Elizabeth explained the gist of her conversation with Emily, but left out other important comments. "So Jack, you'll let me go?"

"I told you if Emily said it was okay that I'd let you go, so let's get you back home and we'll leave first thing in the morning. It will be nice having you riding beside me," Jack said as he helped Elizabeth up into the wagon and then headed over to the jail to pick up the materials that he was expected to take to Henderson.

Jack and Elizabeth rode home and enjoyed a quiet afternoon and evening together. The evening was cool, and Jack made a fire in the fireplace. He put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as they talked about their hopes and dreams for their son or daughter.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Honey, you know you can ask me anything. Is something bothering you?" Jack asked.

"I need you to make me a promise…" Elizabeth said as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

Jack moved slightly to be able to look at Elizabeth, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jack," she said as she started sobbing.

Jack cradled her head in his hands, "What's wrong Elizabeth…please tell me."

"Jack, I need you to promise that if anything happens while I'm in labor, that you'll make sure the doctor does everything to save the baby," Elizabeth barely managed to finish her sentence through her tears.

Jack's heart plunged; he was devastated by the thought. Although this had been his fear, so many people had told him that Elizabeth would be fine, so he managed to avoid the thought further. "Elizabeth, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby," he said, feeling a knot settling in his stomach.

Elizabeth sat up on the sofa and turned toward Jack. She could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to upset you, Jack, but it's something we need to discuss. I just want you to know that if it's between me and the baby, I want you to let me go."

"No, don't ask me to do that... I can't...I won't," Jack said with a loud stern tone in his voice.

"Jack, I believe that everything will be fine, but if it isn't, I need to know that you will do what has to be done...what must be done," Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on his cheeks, and forced him to look at her.

Jack didn't understand…although Elizabeth looked sad, there was a certain calmness about her, as if she was resigned to the possibility. "Was this what it was like to be a parent? Willing to give your life for your child?" Jack asked himself as he was trying to process the possibility. Jack knew in his heart that he would give his life for her or his child, but his heart wouldn't allow the possibility of going on without Elizabeth.

"Promise me Jack," she asked again.

"Stop talking like that…nothing is going to happen. Come on let's…" Jack said as he tried to change the subject.

"Jack, this is important…I want to know that if I can't make the decision, you will…please do this for me," Elizabeth was close to begging at this point.

With tears welling in his eyes, Jack agreed to do the unthinkable should it become necessary to choose between Elizabeth and the life of their baby. They walked back to bed, changed into their night clothes, and as Jack pulled the bedding back, Elizabeth slipped under the covers. They both lay on their backs; her head resting on his chest, as his left arm was under her neck and around her shoulders; his fingers working little circles on her skin. Neither one spoke, each one playing possible scenarios in their minds, and each one wondering at this point if they were prepared to become parents.

As the sun peeked through the window, Elizabeth glanced over and watched as Jack slept. "He seems so peaceful," she thought…little did she know the fears he had racing through his mind. She slipped out of bed, draped her robe around her, grabbed her journal and headed for her special place, the porch swing. She always felt her thoughts come together while sitting on their swing, and right now she needed all the help she could pull together. She sat down and scanned their property, smiling as she thought about how wonderful her life thus far had been, and how fulfilled she felt since meeting and falling in love with Jack. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to capture her thoughts on paper…  
_**"Life has less to do with how long you're here, but what impact you make during that time…For the goal is never to live forever, but to leave behind something that will. As we look ahead, plan for the future of those we're responsible for, we must release the fears of those things that we cannot control. Life will always provide good with the bad, courage with the fear, and joy with the sadness. No matter the situation, there will always be reasons to forge ahead, realizing that others will depend on your strength to get them through." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal…unbeknownst to her, Jack was standing at the front door, as she bowed her head and began to pray…  
_**"Dear Heavenly Father, I give thanks on this beautiful morning for the life I've been given, and the love that has been brought my way. In my heart I believe that all will be well, and I lift any fears I have regarding the upcoming birth of our child into your hands Lord. Please calm Jack's fears Lord; help him realize that he has no control over what will happen, and let him be accepting of your will. Should the unthinkable occur, Lord, I ask that you provide Jack with the peace and understanding necessary to go on. Allow him to see my love through the eyes of our child, and realize that I have not left, but will always live in their hearts." **_

Jack could listen no further; he stepped away from the door, and headed for the barn. Once there, he closed the door, leaned his back against a stack of hay bales, and slid to the floor, where he wrapped his arms around his bent knees, and lowered his head into his arms. Logic told him that there was nothing he could do about the situation now; Elizabeth was pregnant, and although he loved the baby, his fear of losing her was over powering him. He realized that if praying about this situation helped Elizabeth, he would do the same…  
_**"Dear Lord, I ask that you watch over Elizabeth and the baby during this time. Please allow me to provide her with the best available care, and to be ever mindful of your presence in all of our lives. Thank you Lord for the life I have been given and the love I have known. Let us feel the love and comfort in knowing that you are always present in our lives. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen!"**_

Although Jack would always worry about Elizabeth and their baby, a calm feeling that he had not had since his conversation with her last night came over him. He continued with his morning chores, hooked up the wagon, and ventured back into the house where he found Elizabeth fixing breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry. I fixed a lot…Peanut is growling this morning, so I figured that he or she should be fed before we go," Elizabeth said with a laugh as she turned her back to him, and returned her attention to the stove.

Jack smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could tell that she was even bigger than the week before, which he considered a beautiful thing… "The baby is still growing," he said.

"And will be here soon, so I guess we need to be ready. Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready for anything as long as you're with me," he replied.

They finished their breakfast, gathered a few blankets, some food that she had packed, water, and a pillow for her to sit on in the wagon. They closed up the house; he helped her up into the wagon, and they rode off toward Henderson.

It was a beautiful day, and they were making wonderful time toward their destination. They actually arrived in Henderson earlier than expected. Jack took her for a short walk around town before they sat down to dinner in the hotel restaurant.

The waiter approached their table… "Good evening ma'am, sir…what can I get for you this evening?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "I'd like a bowl of chili, and some cornbread, please," she said as she closed her menu.

"Really? You want chili?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yes, I don't know. I have a taste for chili…" she replied.

Jack directed his attention back to the waiter, "I'll have the meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy and peas, please."

The waiter took the menus from the table as he placed their orders with the cook.

"You continue to surprise me, Elizabeth. I certainly never thought you would order chili. Are you sure that you and Peanut can handle that?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jack. I don't know…call it a craving; I want chili!" She responded.

They finished their meals, and then headed to their room. They changed into their night clothes and crawled into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Jack awoke early in the morning, and reached over for Elizabeth, but she wasn't there… "Elizabeth?" He called out.

"I'm in the bathroom," she yelled, her voice was barely audible.

Jack got out of bed and went to the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

The door opened and she stepped out, "yes, I just have some heartburn. Okay, you were right; I shouldn't have had the chili."

They went back to bed, but Jack noted that Elizabeth seemed to be awake more than asleep.

As the sun rose, Jack stretched and glanced over to find Elizabeth sitting on the side of the bed, "Do you still have heartburn?" He asked.

"It's eased up quite a bit. It was a weird feeling, but it's gone now. Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

"Not unless you do. We have the food you packed that we can eat on the way home," Jack replied.

They checked out of the hotel, he helped her up into the wagon, and they started for home.

Although Elizabeth was talkative on their way to Henderson, she remained extremely quiet on their way home.

Jack looked over at her, and he observed her looking off into the distance…

"Jack, I don't feel well," she advised.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh no…" She screamed, causing him to stop suddenly.

He looked over at her, and physically saw nothing to panic about. He observed her looking toward the floor of the wagon. He then noticed that the lower part of her dress was wet, as was the floor of the wagon. Jack swallowed hard, knowing what that meant…

"My water broke…" She yelled as the fear was evident in her eyes.

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77-And Baby Makes 3Or Does It

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Please keep in mind that childbirth often led to drama and fear along with the joy. Be prepared, because it's all in there!**

**Thank you LisaNY...as always your extra set of eyes, and thoughts are much appreciated!**

_**Chapter 77- And Baby Makes 3…Or Does It?**_

Jack glanced around the area, and found no place suitable for Elizabeth to deliver their baby. All of his fears had now come full circle, and he was forced with the unthinkable…delivering their baby himself. Jack jumped out of the wagon, laid the blankets down in the back, before helping Elizabeth from her seat.

As Elizabeth reached the ground, she doubled over in pain. She could barely walk and needed his assistance to get into the back of the wagon.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, her voice wavering.

Jack sat beside Elizabeth, wiping her face with a rag, and making certain that she was comfortable.

"Jack, I'm scared…what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked again, her voice remained unsteady.

"There's a town less than an hour from here. I think we can make it there," Jack stated; and although his heart was pounding and fear had settled within him, his voice remained calm and reassuring.

In between contractions, Elizabeth's mind drifted to the town where she would eventually deliver her baby. Unless they were travelling down different roads, she did not recall any other towns where they could seek medical help.

"Jack, where is this town? AHHHHH…" She asked before another contraction drew her attention back to her predicament.

Jack turned around and observed her curled up in a fetal position as her arms were cradling her stomach. "Try to relax Elizabeth, I'll get us there soon," he yelled back to her as he continued to press his horse harder.

"AHHHHH…" Elizabeth screamed as she was unable to focus on anything but the pain.

Jack pulled the wagon into town, stopping at the hotel. He ran to the back of the wagon to help get Elizabeth down and into the hotel.

"Owwwww, Jack…no one ever told me how painful this was. Julie and I talked about babies a long time ago, and she said that it was like pulling a whale through a keyhole. Oh, Jack I don't know how she would know, and I had forgotten about that talk until now, but she's right," Elizabeth yelled, doubling over in pain with each growing contraction. As she gained her composure, well at least until the next contraction, she looked around at the town where they found themselves.

Jack put his arm around her waist and was holding her up as they headed for the hotel…

Suddenly Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, "Jack, where are we and why are there no other people here?"

"Come on Elizabeth, let's get inside," He said as he gently pulled her toward the door of the hotel.

They stepped inside and the hotel was empty. As a matter of fact, the town was empty…

"Jack where are we…where is the doctor?" Elizabeth said as she frantically perused the room.

"We're in Fletcher. It used to be a town like Hope Valley many years ago, but from what I was told, it's been deserted for the past few years. "Wait here," he said as he ran for the stairs.

"Wait here?" What…Where are you going… AHHHH, there's another one…Jack please come back," she screamed as the pain was more than she ever dreamed.

Jack flew down the stairs into the main lobby carrying blankets and pillows. He lay her down on his makeshift bed, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Elizabeth stood up…

"Where are you going," Jack asked as he had to practically hold her down.

"I'm going home…I've decided that I'm not ready to have a baby now. I think we should wait a while longer; we're both too young; we should have thought this through…" Elizabeth said, as all logical thought had escaped her mind.

Jack wanted to laugh, and maybe years from now they both would, but now wasn't the time, "Elizabeth, it's too late now. The baby's coming."

"Yes, but he's not here yet, and Jack…I need to research this whole whale through a keyhole thing… ARGH… JACK IT HURTS!" She screamed.

If he weren't scared himself, he would find her statement hilarious. Maybe at a later date, when the baby makes an appearance, and both the baby and Elizabeth are fine, he will laugh…Maybe not! Jack helped her down to the floor and made her as comfortable as possible. He grabbed the medical kit that he kept under the seat, and a container of water from the wagon, along with some clean rags, and ran back inside. He wiped the sweat from her face, and held her hand, but basically felt useless.

Jack was scared, maybe truly so for the first time in his life. However, he could see the fear in Elizabeth's eyes, and he knew that right now, more than any other time, he had to put everything else aside, show her that he was calm, and put his training to work. He had to forget that Elizabeth was the love of his life, and focus completely on what had to be done. However, putting his love for Elizabeth aside was going to be much harder than he ever imagined.

The contractions increased in frequency and strength, as Jack removed her undergarments, and prepared to deliver this baby…their baby.

Jack bent down between her legs to examine her, "Stop pushing, you aren't ready yet."

"How do you know I'm not ready yet? Are you a doctor? He's ready whether we like it or not," she yelled.

It was evident that the pain was increasing, and Elizabeth didn't have any idea how to deal with it. Each contraction brought about louder screams than the one before, and comments to Jack that she would most likely regret once she held her little one in her arms.

"I hate you Jack Thornton. Why did you have to make love to me nine months ago… we should have skipped that night. Who knew that something so beautiful could end up HURTING SO MUCH….. AAAHHHHHHH! You'll never touch me again," she yelled.

Jack knew that much of what she screamed would either be forgotten, or something they would laugh at later, but now he was worried. As he examined Elizabeth, it appeared that the baby was in a breech position, and would need to be turned. For the first time in his life, he was afraid to face his fear.

During the short break in between contractions, Jack sat up, gained her complete attention, and tried to explain the situation…

"Elizabeth the baby is in a breech position. I need to turn her…so until I tell you, don't push," Jack said quietly, trying to stay calm. He hoped that if he could keep his composure, that possibly Elizabeth could as well.

"Oh Jack…Jack I'm scared. I do love you most of the time, but now ISN'T ONE OF THEMMMM," she yelled as another contraction gripped her.

"Don't push," Jack yelled trying to get her attention.

"Don't yell at me," she cried back.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Jack jumped back, as the volume of her screams startled him. He could never imagine that a woman her size could scream so loud.

Jack was so nervous, but dug down deep within him summoning everything he had ever learned while at the Academy.

As Elizabeth had contractions, and fought back the urge to push, Jack manipulated the baby back up the birth canal. Although he knew that his actions were necessary, he could see that Elizabeth was in a great deal of pain, and was quickly becoming exhausted.

After several tries, and numerous bloodcurdling screams from Elizabeth, Jack felt that the baby was now turned properly, and he advised Elizabeth to "push…"

Elizabeth looked defeated, "I can't Jack…I just can't."

Jack moved to her side, delving deep within himself to encourage her, "Elizabeth, you can do this, I'm here for you, but I can't do it. I would if I could… Please, Elizabeth…push!"

Elizabeth bore down and pushed when needed.

"Elizabeth, I see the head…You're doing great, Sweetheart. I know you can do this. You're the bravest woman I have ever known. PUSH…" he called out, his excitement taking over him.

Elizabeth pushed several more times, managing to move the baby's head out, but stopping at the shoulders.

Jack yelled, "YOU CAN DO THIS, ELIZABETH…JUST A FEW MORE PUSHES AND SHE'LL BE HERE."

Elizabeth again bore down and pushed several more times. Jack had the baby's head and shoulders in his hands as he continued to encourage her to push.

"I can't do it anymore, Jack…I just can't. He doesn't want to come out," Elizabeth said softly.

Jack noted a difference in her voice which concerned him. Releasing the shoulders, he placed his hand on her abdomen feeling for contractions. Feeling the next wave of contractions, Jack pulled gently, and the baby slipped into his arms. He was so excited, and yelled, "It's beautiful…just beautiful. You did it Elizabeth. I'm a father!"

"And I'm a mother. Is the baby okay?" She whispered, her voice softly trailing off.

"Perfect, just perfect," Jack said as he quickly cleaned up the baby and walked to Elizabeth's side where he knelt down to place the baby in her arms. "The baby is beautiful, Elizabeth…" he kept repeating softly, unable to take his eyes away from his new family member.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…ELIZABETH…" Jack yelled out as he realized that Elizabeth's body was limp and unresponsive. Shaking her he found that she was unconscious, and not breathing. All of his fears came rushing back to him; things he didn't want to face, but he had to, and he needed to think fast!

Remembering his medical training at the Academy, Jack checked her pulse. Realizing that her heart had stopped, he did closed chest heart compressions. Never having had to use this before, he prayed that he was doing it correctly… "Dear Lord, please…you can't take her away from me," he screamed, his anger intensifying as he continued the chest compressions. "Take me, Lord…our baby needs a mother," Jack yelled through his tears.

He looked down, and observed Elizabeth take a gasping breath. He again checked her pulse, and although it wasn't strong, the color did appear to be returning to her face.

"Elizabeth…can you hear me?" He called out.

She didn't speak, but the sound she murmured brought joy to his heart. She was exhausted…he allowed her to rest, but did not leave her for fear that her heart would again stop beating. Jack did his best to carefully stitch her up, effectively stopping the additional blood loss.

"Are you all right?" He kept asking her as he nudged her awake. He was afraid to take his eyes off of her, worried that she would suffer another attack.

"Jack, I'm tired, please let me sleep," She said, completely unaware of the emergency she had just lived through; the fact that their baby was alive and healthy, and that her husband had save both of their lives.

Realizing that she was weak and in need of rest, Jack sat next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. He did not sleep, and barely blinked as he watched over her. Elizabeth slept for several hours, while Jack managed to keep the baby warm in the bedding he had found in the hotel. Jack tried to let her sleep undisturbed, but he was worried, fearing that she would slip away from him.

After several times being awakened as she drifted off to sleep, Elizabeth willed her eyes opened. She heard the baby…their baby crying in the distance. She wretched her body to look behind her, and smiled weakly as she saw Jack pick the baby up.

Jack laid the baby down, as he helped lean Elizabeth against the wall. Once she was steady, he knelt down beside her, placing the baby for the first time in her arms.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out to him, tears streaming down her face. "Is the baby okay?" She asked, as she counted fingers and toes.

"The baby is perfect Elizabeth…just like her mother," Jack responded, his voice quivering through his own tears.

Elizabeth was weak, and although she wanted to hold her baby, she was unable to do so without Jack's assistance.

They sat in silence; Jack and Elizabeth each feeling blessed to have in their arms the newest member of the Thornton family. As Elizabeth's color returned and she felt a little stronger, Jack helped her feed their child.

"Jack…" Elizabeth called out.

"Yes, Sweetheart," Jack responded, as he put his arm around her, and pulled her tighter into his body.

"Julie was right," she replied.

"Julie was right about what?" He asked.

"Delivering a baby is like pulling a whale through a keyhole," she said as she looked down at her beautifully perfect baby; her face lit up by her smile, "but I've already forgotten about that part. Jack, I love being a mother…and I love you so much for making this happen."

"Well, that's not exactly what you were saying just a little while ago," he replied with his own face brightening smile.

"Are you disappointed Jack?" She asked, although still weak, the color had now completely returned to her face.

"Disappointed? How could I be disappointed? I have two very special people in my life. I am truly a blessed man, Elizabeth…I love you, and I love Peanut," Jack said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm not feeling very brave right now…I'm already wrapped around this one's little finger."

"You're the bravest man I know. I love you and I love Peanut," Elizabeth said as she spoke from her heart, tears streaming down her cheeks as well.

"I'm thinking I may have said some unladylike things to you, and I'm sorry," Elizabeth said with a soft laugh.

Jack leaned in, "No need to apologize…You know, we need to pick out a name."

"I was thinking we could use our parent's names," Elizabeth offered, thinking that this would make Jack happy.

"That is a great idea, but I have something else in mind…" Jack suggested as his voice got low, and he whispered the name.

"I love that idea, Jack… That is a perfect name. I guess its best not to play favorites when picking names. We wouldn't want to upset either of our parents," Elizabeth said as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Jack…did you ever think that you could love something so much?"

Jack looked momentarily away from the baby and focused on Elizabeth; capturing her eyes he said, "Not until I met you!" Jack leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Jack stood up and went about the hotel looking for clean clothes for diapers, and something to use to secure them. He brought their bag of food inside, and fixed them something to eat.

"Jack, what are we going to do? We were supposed to be home last night. Abigail and Bill are going to be worried," Elizabeth said as she rocked back and forth with the baby in her arms.

"We'll stay here until you're up to traveling. We're only a few hours away from Hope Valley, but I'm in no rush, so I don't want to push you to travel until you're ready," Jack responded.

"Jack would you bring me my bag please?" Elizabeth asked, wanting nothing more than to capture this moment in her journal.

Jack knew what she wanted; he reached in her bag, pulled out her journal and pen, and brought it over to her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she took the items from his hand. Holding the baby with her left arm, she opened up her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down on paper…  
_** "Love comes in many shapes and sizes, often leaving us in awe, unable to grasp the magnitude of its wonder. To hold another human being in your arms, knowing that you are responsible for it's every need, many of its life's lessons, and proper development emotionally, educationally and spiritually is frightening. Yet once you look into those eyes, you quickly realize that this child, above all others, was given specifically to you. So, I make you this solemn promise…I will do my best to fill your days with laughter, teach you the importance of dreams, encourage you to believe that anything is possible, but above all else, I will love you until the end of time. You, my little one, hold a very special place inside of me; for truly you are the only one who has ever seen my heart beat from the inside."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and laid it down beside her, and all of her attention return to the perfect baby she held in her arms. She glanced over to see Jack watching them, the true depth of his love visible in his face.

_**Back in Hope Valley…**_

Abigail finished with the lunch crowd and was cleaning her kitchen when Bill entered through the back door.

"Have you see Elizabeth or Jack today." He asked.

"No, I don't see Elizabeth every day, but I just assumed that Jack was busy with rounds," she replied.

Bill looked worried…

"What's wrong?" She asked, the look on her face changing to one of concern.

"Jack was due back last night. I did rounds this morning, but on my way back to town, I stopped by their place. Gabe was still there. He said that they never returned home, and he didn't want to leave the animals and the house unattended," Bill explained.

Abigail untied her apron, and headed for the back door…

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're going to look for them," she remarked as she headed out the door.

"You don't need to go…I'll ride out and find them," Bill responded.

"I know you can, but do you really want to deliver her baby?" Abigail replied as she headed for the Livery to get a wagon.

"Wait here; I'll get the wagon and come pick you up," Bill yelled as he ran past her toward the Livery.

Bill drove the wagon to the front of the café. There he found Abigail waiting. She had taken the time to collect things that would possibly be needed. They loaded up the wagon and headed out in the direction of Henderson.

They had been travelling for several hours when Abigail broke their silence…

"Bill, what's that over there?" She asked.

"That's Fletcher, a deserted town. There hasn't been anyone living there in years," Bill advised her.

They continued on, passing Fletcher on their right…

"STOP…" Abigail screamed, causing Bill to hard brake the wagon.

"What is it?" He yelled back at her.

"A wagon…there's a wagon in that town," she stated.

"So, someone just left a wagon," he remarked.

"No Bill, we need to check it out. I have a feeling that something is wrong…please hurry," Abigail demanded.

As they rode into the town, it definitely was deserted. They saw no signs of anyone. Bill was preparing to turn the wagon down a side path, when Abigail caught a glimpse of Jack's horse, and their wagon. They rushed to the hotel and ran inside.

Inside, they found Elizabeth sitting on a makeshift bed, leaning her back up against the wall holding the baby with Jack snuggled in close beside them.

"Elizabeth," Abigail cried out… "Are you all right?"

Jack didn't want to upset Elizabeth by telling them the entire story of the baby's birth. He simply said, "She's fine now…"

Elizabeth smiled, "Abigail, the baby's here…I'd like you to meet Grace Elizabeth Thornton."

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78- Release the Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 78- Release the Anger

Jack stood back and watched as Abigail lovingly cradled Grace in her arms. The smiles from both women lit up the room, brighter than any sunshine filtering in through the windows. Bill was sitting in a chair watching the women, saddened by his own prior loss, but happy for the joy that this new addition would bring into Jack and Elizabeth's lives. Seeing that Elizabeth and the baby were in good hands, Jack slipped outside unnoticed; feeling the need to be alone with his own thoughts.

After a short while, Abigail looked up with a smile and said, "Jack, it looks like all of your worrying was for nothing… Jack? Where did he go?"

Bill and Elizabeth were too much in awe of the baby in their midst, and weren't paying attention to Abigail, who got up from her perch, and started looking for Jack. She stepped outside and looked around but saw nothing. As she turned to head back into the hotel, she heard what sounded like someone yelling around the side of the hotel building, which caused her to stop and turn around.

Abigail walked around the side of the building but saw nothing. She continued walking past the wagon where she heard what sounded like yelling and cries coming from the direction of the Livery. As she walked just inside the Livery, a bucket flew across the doorway hitting the wall on the opposite side of the building. Startled, she stepped back quickly, only to venture inside again once she felt the coast was clear. As she stepped inside, she watched and listened as Jack yelled and punched at the wooden planks that made up the now empty stalls. She stood silently as he continued to release the anger he felt inside, eventually falling to his knees, and with tears streaming he began to pray…

"_**Dear Lord, I ask for your forgiveness… I placed my trust in you, but when I became scared, I doubted you…I cursed you, and I began to mistrust you. For that I am truly sorry, and I beg forgiveness. I am truly a blessed man, and I thank you for seeing us through; helping me deliver our baby, and for giving me the knowledge to help Elizabeth when she needed me the most. I love them Lord, and I thank you for not taking them from me…"**_

Just then the moldiness in the Livery caused Abigail to sneeze, drawing Jack from his reverie…

"I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Abigail said as she approached him. She continued, "Jack, I know this was an emotional situation; do you want to talk about it? Is everything okay with Elizabeth and Grace?"

Jack looked up at Abigail and tried to speak but couldn't.

"Jack, are you okay? What's wrong?" Abigail asked as she squatted down beside him and held him in her arms.

Jack was breathing heavily, his face was flushed, and tears streaked his face.

"Jack, what's wrong? Elizabeth is fine, and your baby is absolutely beautiful," she remarked.

Jack raised his head from his arms, wiped his eyes and tried to explain, "Abigail, you don't understand…I almost lost her…"

"Who? The baby?" Abigail asked.

"Both of them. Grace was breech, and she had to be turned. That was so painful for Elizabeth, and I knew it had to be done, but my heart sank putting her through that much pain. Once that was done and Elizabeth delivered her, I don't know…she suffered an attack or something, I…I just don't know…but her heart stopped. Abigail, I have never been so scared in my life. Her body was limp; there was no color in her face…I thought I had lost her," Jack started talking and Abigail just sat back and listened.

The more Jack talked, the more his body relaxed, as if his internal pressure cooker had released all of its steam.

"I lost faith, Abigail. I cursed God for taking her away from me…giving me this beautiful child, but then taking her mother away from us. Elizabeth has no idea what she went through…Oh, she remembers the pain of the childbirth," he stated, but then a slight smile crossed his face, "But once she held Grace, she said that she had already forgotten about that. I wish I could…Seeing her there; her eyes closed, her face without color; her body so limp…I can't shake it from my mind."

"Jack, first of all, don't you think that God has already taken into account our missteps, our misdeeds, and our mistrusts? He knows your heart, Jack. He knows what a kind, compassionate man you are…Your soul already knows what is needed to heal itself… You now need to silence your mind," Abigail implored.

"I need to get back into her…them," Jack said with a smile. "I'm a father, and I have a beautiful baby girl."

"Yes, I've seen her, and there is a reason you two went through everything…It makes you even more thankful for what you have…for what you have brought into this world," Abigail said as she stood, and held her hand out to Jack. "Let's go back inside to see that beautiful baby of yours," she added.

As they headed back toward the hotel, Jack wiped his eyes. They stopped by the wagon, as he wet a rag and quickly washed his face, trying to remove any signs of sadness from his eyes. He carefully cleaned the blood from his knuckles, so consumed by his own thoughts that he barely felt the pain in his hands.

"Jack, where have you been? Abigail… Is everything okay?" Elizabeth called out as they entered the room, Jack ahead of Abigail. "Jack…is everything okay?"

Jack forced a smile, and said, "Everything is fine. How could it not be…I have a beautiful wife, and a most precious daughter; life is perfect!"

"Jack, come over and watch, Grace is already smiling. Jack, she's just… she is perfect," Elizabeth exclaimed. She continued, "Where did you go Jack?"

"I just went out to check on Taylor and get him settled in the Livery. Nothing for you to be concerned about," Jack replied, not wanting to discuss his real reason for disappearing at this time.

Abigail watched as Jack knelt down beside Elizabeth, his hands lovingly caressing her arm as they both gazed at this new joy that had entered their lives. She knew that Jack would need to tell Elizabeth how close she came to dying, but that could wait until they got home and settled as a family.

As everyone got settled in rooms for the evening, Jack searched the hotel for a storage room. Finding one on the third floor, he was able to jimmy the lock and venture inside. Happily he returned to Elizabeth rolling a baby crib into their room.

Elizabeth didn't want to relinquish her bundle of joy, but did so knowing that she needed sleep. She realized that childbirth was strenuous, but she didn't expect to be this tired.

Jack placed Grace in the crib and tucked her in as Elizabeth observed the love for her that filled his eyes. He knelt down beside the crib, his hand through the rungs, unable to release her tiny little hand from his. He then began to sing softly…

"**Darling 'mong the pines of Maine I spent my childhood,**

**Where the pretty birds were singing all the day,**

**Many hours I spent a-roaming thro' the wildwood,**

**'Neath the apple trees I'd often swing and play,**

**Many roses sweet and fair were blooming in the garden there,**

**As the years passed by when stars shone up above;**

**I would dream of days to come, when, I'd have a little home,**

**And the nicest girl in all the world to love.**

**I never knew the fragrance of the blushing rose dear,**

**I never felt the lovely moonbeam's soft caress,**

**I never knew the joy of living Heaven knows dear,**

**Until your presence filled my life with happiness,**

**I never knew the little birds could sing so sweetly**

**I never knew the stars so brightly shone above,**

**Truly darling you have changed my world completely**

**'Till I met you, I never knew of love sweet love.**

**And so happily we glide in our canoe dear,**

**While the twilight shadows steal across the sky,**

**Once again let's whisper of our love so true dear,**

**Of the blissful days a-coming bye and bye,**

**'Till the stars refuse to shine you'll be me Queen sweetheart of mine,**

**'Till the sunbeams to brighten skies of blue;**

**Till the sand along the shore by the waves are kiss'd no more,**

**All the love that's in my heart I'll give to you."**

Jack looked back at Elizabeth several times, for in his heart he was singing it to both of them. Once he finished, he realized that Grace was fast asleep. He released her tiny hand, stood from the crib, and walked the few steps over to Elizabeth, who was sitting up in bed unable to close her eyes as she watched the exchange between Jack and Grace.

"That was beautiful, Jack. You have to promise to sing to Grace…to us…every night," Elizabeth said as she pulled her covers away and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, as he watched her swing her legs to the floor and gingerly stand up.

"Will you take a walk with me?" She responded with her own question.

"Are you sure you feel up to it? You must be very weak…" Jack replied.

"Jack, I had a baby…I'm fine," she assured him.

Jack took her hand and they walked down to the end of the hall. No words were spoken; there was only the complete feeling of love passing between them through the touching of their skin; each one to the other as they held hands; Jack's other arm around her waist providing her with the support needed for the journey.

"Jack is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she carefully sat in a chair beside the large window.

Jack didn't want to burden her with his memories, but he also knew that she would have to know, especially once they returned home, and he planned to immediately take her to Moose Jaw to see the doctor. "Elizabeth, I love you so much, and now to have Grace…she's beautiful, and I…well, I guess I just never realized how much more I could love you until I held her in my arms. The fear of losing you, either of you, it would kill me."

"Jack, I'm fine…we're both fine, and we have you to thank for it. I have never been so glad to be married to you, a Mountie with such skill and training, than I was at that moment," Elizabeth said as she took his hands in hers. "Jack, what happened?" She asked as she observed the injuries to the knuckles of both hands.

"Just getting rid of some energy…I'm fine," he remarked, as he turned back toward the window.

"More like anger, I'd say," Elizabeth responded as she again took both of his hands, and brought them to her lips, kissing each knuckle.

Jack continued to look far off out the window. Elizabeth stood; she reached up with two fingers placed under his chin, and turned his head slightly; their eyes meeting and deeply connecting. She saw sadness, and finally realized that it had nothing to do with his fear of fatherhood, but something more frightening.

Feeling a little tired, Elizabeth again sat down, pulling him slightly to the chair beside her. "Jack, I know things happened when I was in labor…I don't know everything that occurred, but both Grace and I are alive, and…and we love you. You are our hero," Elizabeth said as her fingers gently stroked his cheek.

"Elizabeth, you do need to know what happened…I need to know what happened…" Jack started trying to explain. He told her how proud he was of her, of her strength and determination. Jack explained what happened after she gave birth, and how he had never been more scared in his entire life. He expressed his fear of not knowing what to do, and how all he wanted to do was to save her, but he felt helpless, and he watched as she was slipping away.

As he spoke, she found it difficult to believe that she had come so close to death…so close to leaving behind the two most important people in her life. She didn't like hearing Jack question himself, his knowledge, his training, his faith… "You knew what to do Jack. You took charge; you turned Grace, and you continued to encourage me to push. I was exhausted; I had no energy, but you gave me yours. I couldn't have continued without you, Jack. I'm fine…I don't know why it happened, but I'm fine."

Jack leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers, "I love you Elizabeth Thornton, and I am ecstatic to be Grace Elizabeth Thornton's Pa, but when we get back home, I'm taking you to see the doctor in Moose Jaw. I'm not taking any chances with you…either of you, and I don't want any argument from you," Jack explained as he stood, reached out his hand to her and walked her back to their room.

Elizabeth was up several times during the night to feed Grace and change her diaper. She wasn't aware, but Jack woke up every time as well, and lay quietly in bed as he watched them admiringly. Following Grace's last feeding, and diaper change before sunrise, Elizabeth placed her back in the crib, found her journal, and sat in a chair by the window to gather her thoughts. So many things had occurred in such a short period of time, and she was hoping to capture the emotion of it all in her journal. She thumbed through the pages, stopping at the next blank one, and began to write…

_**"Each day we are confronted with situations causing various emotions and reactions. Time slips through our fingertips; each fleeting moment requiring immediate judgments; our decisions being based on prior experience, previous training or simple intuition. Our faith…faith in God, faith in ourselves, and faith in each other is often put to the test. We feel responsible for any outcome; the results weighing heavy on our hearts, as we temper our actions with love. All we can ask of each other…ask of ourselves is our best. Ultimately, in the end, that is truly all we have to offer." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal as she glanced over to Grace, and then to Jack. She smiled as both of them were sleeping so soundly, and there was such a feeling of peace in the room. She pulled the covers back on her side of the bed, and slipped in, sliding over next to Jack. Although he was asleep, his arms gently enclosed themselves around her, drawing her closer into his body. She inhaled deeply, released a cleansing breath, tucked her arm around his and drew it to her chest. As the new day dawned, and time ticked away, Elizabeth felt thankful; she felt grateful, but most of all, she felt loved!

Several hours later, Elizabeth awoke and could not believe her eyes…

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked with a smirk as he attempted to change Grace's diaper. Now feeling self conscious that he was being watched, he didn't realize that Grace's diaper basically enclosed her entire body.

Elizabeth allowed a soft laugh to escape her lips… "I appreciate the help, really I do, but she looks like a burrito. The diaper isn't supposed to go all the way up her body."

Jack looked down and realized his mistake…"You made me nervous…she made me nervous."

Elizabeth slid out of bed, and approached them, "You're doing a wonderful job, Jack, with just a minor correction…" Elizabeth whispered as she unpinned the diaper and repositioned it, "There, just like it's supposed to be."

"You look so comfortable doing that…" he remarked as he picked Grace up from the crib to hold her.

"I used to help Louise around the house with Julie," Elizabeth advised him.

Jack sat on the side of the bed cradling Grace safely in his arms, "Do you think you will feel up to traveling home today?" He asked.

"Jack, I feel wonderful, and yes…I want to go home," Elizabeth responded. "I can't wait to put Grace to sleep in her own crib. Oh Jack…what are we going to tell my parents?" She asked.

"It would probably be best to tell them the truth," Jack replied with a broad grin which showed off those dimples she loved so much.

"I wasn't implying that we should lie to them, but do we need to tell them everything?" Elizabeth clarified her concern.

"I think if they ask, you have to tell them…You don't lie Elizabeth; you can't start now…That would be a poor example for Grace to follow," Jack advised.

They gathered their belongings, with their most precious item being carried by Jack down the stairs as Elizabeth held the handrail and descended slowly. In the lobby they found Abigail and Bill sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where did you get the coffee?" Jack asked.

"I found it in the food that Elizabeth had packed. Bill made a fire out back and fixed it. It's a bit strong, but I think we could all use strong right now," Abigail stated as she stood and poured two more cups.

Bill and Jack packed the wagons and helped the women to their seats. Jack handed Grace up to Elizabeth, who held her securely in her arms.

"When we get back to town Jack, stop by the café, and I'll send food home for the next few days," Abigail offered.

"Abigail, that's so kind, but not necessary," Elizabeth said with appreciation of her friend's kindness.

"I know it isn't necessary, but both of you need your strength, you especially Elizabeth. Please let me help you…" Abigail requested.

Elizabeth thanked her for her generosity, and was secretly thankful that she wouldn't have to take her time away from Grace to fix meals.

They travelled slowly, but managed to make it back to Hope Valley before nightfall. As they made their way into town, the street was busy with men heading to the saloon, many of whom were just leaving their jobs at the lumber mill, and no one appeared to be paying them any attention.

Elizabeth was sitting next to Jack, her body was so close to his, that no space was between them. "We left as a couple, and we return as a family," Jack remarked with a gentle kiss to the top of Elizabeth's head. He placed both reins in one hand as he allowed Grace to wrap her hand around his finger.

"Be careful Jack…This little one will have you wrapped around her finger before you know it," Elizabeth said with a soft laugh.

"Too late…I'm already wrapped!" Jack exclaimed. "I guess you can go to the mercantile and send your parents a telegram…" Jack commented.

"Too late…" Elizabeth gasped… "They're here!"

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79- Peace in the Family?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 79- Peace in the Family?

As Jack pulled the wagon into town and headed for the café, Elizabeth reminded him to be careful, because she could tell that Grace was going to have him wrapped around her little finger before very long…

"Too late…I'm already wrapped!" Jack exclaimed. "I guess you can go to the mercantile and send your parents a telegram…" Jack commented.

"Too late…" Elizabeth gasped… "They're here!"

"What? How do you know?" Jack barely gulped out the response as he scanned the street and areas within his view.

Elizabeth pointed over toward the saloon… "That is father's carriage, and his champion cart horse, Twilight. He loves that horse almost as much as his children," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I guess we should get the introductions over with, and get my two special girls home and into bed. It's been a long few days, and you need your rest," Jack remarked as he stopped the wagon, took Grace from Elizabeth, and then helped her down.

Elizabeth turned to Abigail, "We'll be right back. We might as well get this over with."

"I'll go inside and get you some food together," Abigail replied as she and Bill walked into the café through the back kitchen door, closing it behind them.

"Jack, we don't have to tell them everything, do we?" She asked.

Jack took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "We don't lie, Elizabeth. However, if they don't ask, and we don't offer, I guess that isn't lying."

As they approached the saloon steps, Jack stated, "It's smoky and noisy in there. You wait right here, and I'll go in and get your parents."

Within what only seemed like seconds, the door flew open, and Grace's grandparents, and Aunt Julie were rushing outside to Elizabeth. Their arms were reaching, as their hands were grabbing for Grace. Julie accidently bumped Elizabeth as their mother was taking Grace from Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth fell backwards, catching herself on the wagon before hitting the ground.

"Oh sister, I'm sorry," Julie squealed, reaching out her hand to help steady Elizabeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack yelled as he ran out the door of the saloon and rushed to his wife. "Elizabeth has been through a lot, and you could have hurt both of them."

"I'm okay Jack. They're just excited to meet the newest member of the family," Elizabeth said with a smile as she leaned against the wagon.

Mr. Thatcher was slightly taken aback by Jack's gruff manner, "Julie didn't mean anything, Jack. Elizabeth and Grace are fine. Is there something else going on here?" He asked.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, but before Jack could open his mouth, Elizabeth responded… "Father, Jack is just being overprotective; something that you should be very familiar with."

As the families stood by the wagon, passing Grace from Thatcher to Thatcher, Abigail walked over with a basket of food for Jack and Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Abigail. We really appreciate it," Elizabeth said warmly. She took the basket from Abigail and sat it in the back of the wagon.

"Are you serving dinner, Mrs. Stanton?" William Thatcher asked.

"First of all, please call me Abigail. Actually the café is closed, because we just got back in town, but if you give me a short while, I'll be glad to fix you dinner. I'm sure that you don't want to ride all this way to eat chili," Abigail said as she turned and headed back toward the café.

"Elizabeth…Jack, we have a lot of questions…" Mr. Thatcher began, "When was Grace born? What hospital was she born in? And most importantly, why were we not notified? Is anything wrong? Why weren't you home when we came through? Why does Elizabeth look so weak?"

Mrs. Thatcher jumped in, "Dear, give them a moment to catch their breaths. Elizabeth looks fine, and the baby is beautiful. We have a lot to be thankful for… the answers to your questions will come in time."

"If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to get Elizabeth and Grace home and settled. We can talk more in the morning," Jack said with a matter of fact tone, as he helped Elizabeth up into the wagon, and then took Grace from her Grandmother Thatcher, returning her lovingly into her mother's arms. Jack wanted to get out of there before he said something that would upset Elizabeth, and give Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher more ammunition to prove that they were right about their concerns regarding Grace's impending birth…further implying that Jack was not the man for their daughter.

Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes, and waved Grace's tiny hand in her grandparent's direction as they turned the wagon and headed out of town and toward home.

"I'm telling you dear…something isn't right here. I'm going to get to the bottom of things tomorrow. I have a surprise for them tomorrow, and I won't take 'No' for an answer," Mr. Thatcher said with a demanding tone as he took Mrs. Thatcher's arm, draped it through his, and headed for the café, with Julie following close behind.

Abigail opened up the café, allowing the Thatcher's inside, but kept the "Closed" sign on the door to discourage anyone else from venturing in. "Please have a seat, and I will get your dinner plates," Abigail said with the gentle tone that she was so well known for.

"William, I know that you're concerned about Elizabeth, but she does have her own family now, and we just have to accept it," Mrs. Thatcher remarked.

"I'll never stop worrying about my girls, and if I think they aren't being cared for properly, I'm going to make my feelings known," Mr. Thatcher replied as the conversation hushed when Abigail approached with their dinner plates.

Abigail set down plates of meat loaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans in front of Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. Julie had advised her that she was watching her weight, so a nice healthy salad was prepared for her.

"Oh, Abigail this looks wonderful. I can understand why Elizabeth speaks so highly of your cooking," Mrs. Thatcher stated.

Once they finished dinner, Abigail returned to the table to clear away their dishes. Although Abigail advised Mr. Thatcher that she was glad to feed them dinner, and she was not asking to be compensated, he left a $50.00 bill on the table as they walked out. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this gesture when she found it on the table as she went to lock the door behind them.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way home and they couldn't have been more excited to have Grace settled down in her own crib. Jack wheeled it into their bedroom so she would be close by; each of them finding it difficult to sleep as they were unable to take their eyes off of the bundle that had already brought them so much joy.

With Grace sound asleep, Elizabeth changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed beside Jack. She rested her head on his chest as his one hand rubbed her back and the fingers of his other hand rubbed little designs on her arm.

"I love you, Elizabeth. I need you to know how proud of you I am. You went through a lot to bring Grace into this world, and we are both so lucky to have you." The more he talked, the more he could feel her body relax against him. "You're no longer that rich little princess who loved having people wait on her… Truth is…I don't think you ever were that princess. You're strong, and driven, and push to make your dreams a reality, and I love you for it," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Zzzzzzzzzz," was the response she gave him.

"I should be use to this by now…seems I can put the girls, young and old to sleep," Jack laughed softly, as he glanced over and observed Grace sleeping peacefully. He then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep himself.

Elizabeth awoke early to the sound of Grace stirring. She slid out of bed, put on her robe, and gathered her journal, a pen, a diaper and a blanket before sweeping Grace up into her arms and heading out to the family room to feed her. She sat on the sofa, with Grace cradled in her arms, and fed her in the peace and quiet of their own home.

"You know Grace…we are pretty lucky girls. Have you taken a good look at your Pa? He's quite handsome, and you know what…? He loves us," Elizabeth spoke softly.

Standing in the hallway, Jack listened intently… He had awakened; found them missing, and went looking for them. He leaned up against the wall, a bright smile and deep dimples covering his face. He never thought that he could feel more content in his life than after he and Elizabeth wed. But now, the love he felt for both of them was stronger than he ever felt possible.

"You're such a good girl, Grace. Are you full? I guess it's time for a change and then back to sleep for you," She said as she laid the baby on the sofa to change her diaper. Grace's cooing sounds brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. Once that was done, she wrapped Grace in the blanket and wedged her up against Elizabeth's leg, and a pillow on the other side. She opened her journal, and attempted to convey her strong feelings on paper…  
_**"Oh how a heart filled with love continues to swell…our affection growing stronger and deeper with each passing day. As our lives move in various directions, ever evolving through time, and space, one thing will always remain constant… You my dear Grace and your father will always be the center of my universe."**_

After she wrote out her journal entry, she tenderly stroked Grace's cheek as she read her thought out loud...

Jack was mesmerized by her…by her words. His life, the part of it that included her…them, flashed before his eyes…memories slipping down his cheeks in the form of tears. He wiped his eyes before venturing into the family room… "Is everything okay?" He asked as he walked around the side of the sofa, and sat down beside Elizabeth…Grace snuggled in comfortably between the two of them.

"We're fine; I was just feeding and changing Grace," Elizabeth responded.

"Your face looks flushed. Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked; concern was evident in his face.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll put Grace back down and I'll sleep for a while longer," she replied.

"We're going in to see Emily this morning. I want to make sure you're okay. Besides, we need to make sure that we can explain everything to your parents," Jack remarked.

As Elizabeth carried Grace back to bed, Jack sat on the sofa thinking about the family confrontation that he expected to occur later in the day.

"BAMM…" hearing this noise, Jack ran into the bedroom. There he found Grace safely in her crib, but Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. Jack ran to the bathroom and looked inside where he found Elizabeth on the floor slumped up against the bathtub.

Jack rush to her, "Elizabeth…Elizabeth, say something…please, are you okay?" He reached his hand behind her head to provide her support as he laid her back on the floor, placing a cushiony plush rug under her head. As he pulled his hand away from her head, his right palm was covered in blood.

Looking in the medicine cabinet, he pulled out his first aid kit. As he cleaned the cut on the back of her head, she began to come around…

"Ouch, Jack…what are you doing…that hurts," she said with her eyes closed, a frown covering her face, and her body pulling away trying to escape the pain from the pressure he was placing on her head wound.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Jack asked, as he observed that the bleeding had stopped; he helped her to her feet, and walked her back to bed.

"I'm not sure…I put Grace down, and walked into the bathroom. I was feeling lightheaded, and I went to splash some water on my face, and then the next thing I knew I was on the floor," she explained.

"I want you to rest now, but we're heading in to see Emily first thing this morning, hopefully before your parents find out about this," Jack stated.

Jack continued to talk to her, not wanting her to actually fall asleep until she was medically cleared. As the sun rose, Jack got up, quickly took care of his morning chores, hooked up the wagon, changed Grace, and sat her on the sofa with Elizabeth to nurse, as he remained ever so watchful sitting next to them. Once she finished, Jack bundled up Grace. He wrapped a shawl around Elizabeth and helped her up to the seat on the wagon. He was worried about Elizabeth, and concerned that she would drop the baby, so he placed her in a basket, and situated her securely between he and Elizabeth as they headed toward town.

As Jack pulled the wagon into town, they observed Mr. Thatcher and an unknown gentleman exiting the café, watching as they walked toward the doctor's office.

Jack inhaled, releasing a hard breath as he spoke softly, "Here goes nothing…"

"What did you say, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing…I guess we should get this over with," Jack responded as he pulled the wagon up to the doctor's office.

Mr. Thatcher caught a glimpse of them as he entered the door. He made a comment to someone inside the office, and stepped outside to help with Elizabeth and Grace. As he helped her down from the wagon, Mr. Thatcher noticed a few drops of fresh blood on the back of Elizabeth's dress… "What's this?"

"Oh, just my clumsiness, Father. I slipped in the bathroom and hit my head. I'm fine…" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Well, this certainly needs to be checked out by the doctor," Mr. Thatcher responded.

As they stepped inside the office, Jack went to look for Emily, but saw the man who had been walking with Mr. Thatcher exiting the exam room.

Jack nodded his head, assuming that he was a patient, "Good morning, sir," and he continued looking for Emily.

Upon returning to the waiting area, Jack found Emily sitting behind the desk, and the remainder of the seats empty.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked, clearly confused by her disappearance.

Emily stated, "She's in the exam room with the doctor."

"Doctor? What doctor?" Jack responded.

"Dr. Adamson…Didn't you know? Your father-in-law had him come," Emily replied. "Congratulations Jack. A new father and you had to deliver her…how exciting!"

"How did you hear?" Jack asked.

"I was in the exam room with Dr. Adamson and Elizabeth when she was telling him what she remembered. That is so wonderful, and lucky for them that you were there," Emily replied.

"More like frightening, Emily. Now it's beautiful, because Elizabeth and Grace are here," Jack started to explain, lowering his voice so those in the exam room could not hear. "Emily, once Grace was born, Elizabeth suffered some type of attack; her heart stopped and I thought I had lost her. Have you ever seen that happen?

"Jack sometimes things happen and there is no real explanation for it. She looks weak to me, but that's understandable. She might need to be prescribed some additional iron in her diet…she could be anemic," Emily offered her possible diagnosis, but prefaced it by saying that since she didn't examine her, she couldn't be sure.

The doctor stepped back outside the exam room, "Are you Elizabeth's husband?"

"Yes sir, how is she?" Jack asked, his hands clasped together, and his thumbs rubbing the skin off of his fingers they could reach.

"We'll discuss that in a minute. You should go in to her now…" Dr. Adamson advised as he headed for the room at the end of the hall.

Jack helped Elizabeth dress; he picked up the basket containing Grace, and they walked out into the waiting area.

Dr. Adamson walked out and asked Elizabeth and Jack to come into the office. Jack looked around wondering where Mr. Thatcher had gone. He quickly realized that Mr. Thatcher had not gone anywhere, and was actually sitting in the doctor's office when they entered.

Jack's look of concern was written all over his face. He didn't care to have Mr. Thatcher in the doctor's office…they were married, and anything the doctor had to say, should be said to them alone.

Before the doctor could start, Mr. Thatcher excused himself, stating that he would be outside getting things ready…

"Ready for what?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Thornton…Mrs. Thornton explained what she knew of what happened following your daughter's birth. I was a little concerned given her weak condition, lack of color, and it appears that she passed out this morning. Mrs. Thornton, I believe that you are suffering from a condition known as peripartum cardiomyopathy…" Dr. Adamson stated.

"Oh my, is that serious?" Elizabeth asked with a sense of fear expressed in her voice.

"Well it can be; most of the time with treatment you will completely recover. You will need treatment, and I'd suggest you seek it quickly," Dr. Adamson replied.

"Where do we find the treatment? Moose Jaw has a hospital, and they are only a few hours away," Jack offered.

Before the doctor could answer, Mr. Thatcher entered the room, much to Jack's dismay…

"Franklin is outside with the carriage. You don't need to bring anything; we even have a nursery set up. We'll get your treatments done, and hopefully you can return home…" Mr. Thatcher stated.

"Hopefully return home… No, absolutely not. Elizabeth and Grace are going nowhere until I take her to see her doctor in Moose Jaw…" Jack's heart was racing and he was worried that Mr. Thatcher was finally getting what he wanted…his daughter and granddaughter living back in Hamilton, and pushing him out of their lives.

"Mr. Thornton, your wife is in need of treatment. I'm certain that you don't want to see her deteriorate," Dr. Adamson advised.

"Certainly not, but I also don't understand why she can't receive treatment in Moose Jaw, or here in Hope Valley," Jack stated as he glanced over to Elizabeth attempting to judge her expression. He continued, "You haven't even told us what the treatment consists of…"

The office door opened…

"What's going on here? Dr. Adamson, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Thatcher asked, by her tone it was evident that he was not one of her favorite people.

Mr. Thatcher jumped in, "Dear, I told you that I would see you back at our room. This doesn't concern you, but if you need to know, I asked him to come. Of course I had no idea that Elizabeth had already given birth, and I just wanted him to check her out."

"I'm just surprised to see you. Not long ago, you were too busy working on the funding for the new hospital wing to help us. What's changed? Did you find the money you needed?" Mrs. Thatcher asked, very leery of his motives.

Dr. Adamson leered at Mrs. Thatcher, "I take offense to your accusation. I am a well respected physician. I made the trip here at your husband's request, and I believe that we are losing sight of the real concern here…Your daughter!"

"Where are you going?" Mr. Thatcher called out as Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand in his, and the basket containing Grace in the other and headed for the door.

"We're leaving. You have to stop trying to control every situation, Mr. Thatcher. This is my family, and we will deal with Elizabeth's condition the way we see fit," Jack yelled, his patience with her father waning thin.

Dr. Adamson, realizing that there would be no money exchanging hands between him and Mr. Thatcher, decided to cut his losses, and head out.

Jack stopped him before he left, "Dr. Adamson…is Elizabeth really sick, or was this just some game between you and her father?"

"Mr. Thornton, I did not come here simply for the money that would be paid…Well, yes, it was because I was being paid, but my diagnosis is accurate. Your wife needs treatment, and you can seek it wherever you choose," Dr. Adamson stated as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Jack turned to Elizabeth, and seeing the fear in the form of tears slipping from her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"What did the doctor say she has?" Emily asked.

"Something called peripartum cardiomyopathy. Have you heard of it before?" Jack asked, as Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to Grace.

"Yes, it happens toward the end of pregnancy as the heart has to work harder to pass blood throughout the body," Emily tried to explain. Seeing the concern in Jack and Elizabeth's eyes, she continued, "Usually the condition will resolve itself within a few months with medication. What did the doctor recommend?

"He wanted Elizabeth to go back to Hamilton and get treatment. Somehow I feel that her father had something to do with his suggestions," Jack said…angry and irritated with her father's continued involvement in their lives.

"Well, I'd suggest that you take Elizabeth to Moose Jaw to see her doctor there, but if the diagnosis is accurate, I have the medication here. She would take the pills as prescribed, and it will help the heart work more efficiently," Emily explained…a sense of calm appearing on Jack and Elizabeth's faces.

Now alone in the room, Mrs. Thatcher stated, "William, you are out of control. What were you trying to do here? Did you have Dr. Adamson agree to diagnose Elizabeth with a dreadful disease? You just won't stop until you get her back home…This has got to stop!"

"No dear…you have it all wrong. I didn't ask Dr. Adamson to say anything that isn't true. I'm concerned for Elizabeth, and all I want is for her to get the treatment she needs. Don't you want that?" He asked.

"Don't be absurd…of course I worry about her, and I always want what's best for our girls, all of them. But can't you see…Jack loves her, and he won't let anything happen to her…and that includes not allowing you to railroad them into sending her away for treatment," Mrs. Thatcher said as she stormed out of the room, leaving her husband alone.

As Mrs. Thatcher walked outside, she found Jack and Elizabeth in the waiting area holding each other…Jack was doing his best to console Elizabeth.

Mrs. Thatcher approached them, "I know you are angry with your father, and I do not agree with his actions, but I don't believe that he paid Dr. Adamson to say anything that wasn't true. If there were any impure motives, they most definitely were from Dr. Adamson. All he cares about is having a wing named after himself at the Hamilton Hospital. Your father's motives were pure…he loves you and is worried about you. That being said, I don't blame you for being angry." Mrs. Thatcher approached Elizabeth and took her hand, "but please don't keep this beautiful baby away from me. I'm already in love with her."

"Mother, I don't trust father. He is so controlling, and he wants us back in Hamilton, and will do whatever is necessary to make that happen," Elizabeth remarked.

"Elizabeth…Jack, William and I love you both. It's hard to let your children leave, especially when you have had such a hand in practically everything they have done. You're afraid to let them make mistakes; you don't want them to be hurt, and you worry about them constantly," Mrs. Thatcher explained. She turned her attention to Jack, "I know that Elizabeth and now Grace are your world, and I trust that as a family you will make the best decisions possible. Please don't shut us out…we can be good grandparents if you give us a chance."

"Ma'am, I trust you…Mr. Thatcher, not so much, but I would never want to keep Grace or Elizabeth from you. You are her family…we are all family, and we all need to start acting like it. The main thing now is to get Elizabeth the treatment she needs," Jack stated with a slightly softer tone.

All heads turned as the door opened and Mr. Thatcher entered the waiting area…

"I won't apologize for bringing a doctor here to check on Elizabeth. I believe that it's a good thing that we came, but I hope you trust that my only intent was to have Elizabeth seen by a doctor. I had no idea that the baby had been born, or of the complications that occurred…since you didn't tell us of Grace's birth…" Mr. Thatcher remarked.

"Father, we were going to send you a telegram. It's not like we were keeping the news from you. We simply had no way to get word to you. She was just born after all," Elizabeth explained. "But Father, you've gone too far this time, and Dr. Adamson should be ashamed of his role in this production. I just don't know if I can forgive you for this."

Mr. Thatcher continued, "It was not my intent for Dr. Adamson to frighten you…either of you. I simply wanted to have Elizabeth examined, and I'm glad we did, especially after we heard of her harrowing experience. You must understand, my only concern is now, and will always be Elizabeth's health, happiness and safety. Unfortunately Dr. Adamson took the concern I expressed to him much further than even I intended."

"Father, it was harrowing for Jack too. After all…and I believe that you have forgotten this part, he again saved my life…our lives," Elizabeth said sternly as she looked down at Grace, her expression softening at the peaceful expression covering her daughter's face.

Jack knew that Elizabeth needed to be seen by a doctor that they trusted. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher remained in Hope Valley, as Franklin drove them in the carriage to Moose Jaw, stopping off momentarily at Cat Montgomery's row house to make arrangement with Gabe to care for their animals for the day and evening.

Fortunately for Mr. Thatcher, Elizabeth was seen by Dr. Fielding, a doctor recommended by Emily, who agreed with the diagnosis presented by Dr. Adamson. Elizabeth explained the incident in the bathroom that morning, and Dr. Fielding surmised that she became lightheaded, also brought about by the same condition. The wound was cleaned thoroughly, although the nurse advised that Jack had done a wonderful job on his own. Elizabeth required three stitches to secure the opening.

Once the suturing was completed, they were taken to Dr. Fielding's office. He answered all of their questions, and assured them that he saw no reason to suspect that Elizabeth would not recover completely. Jack and Elizabeth were advised that treatment was in the form of medication, and could be handled in their hometown. They were much happier and less worried when they left the hospital, than when they arrived.

It was late in the day, and they chose to stay over for the night. Two hotel rooms were secured. Elizabeth began her medication regimen, as they enjoyed a quiet dinner and family time with Grace. Jack felt relieved to have had Elizabeth's medical condition diagnosed and explained to him. Although he would continue to watch her closely, he was no longer feeling like she would drop before his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he walked up to the window and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist as she stood overlooking the courtyard.

"Just trying to get my heart in the right place…" She commented.

"The medication will help with that. I don't want you to worry," Jack said softly as he swept her hair away and gently pressed his lips to her neck.

"Ooo, Jack…I love you so much, but what I mean is that I'm trying to get my heart in the right place about my father. I'm so sorry about what he's done," she replied as she gingerly sat on the window sill ledge.

Jack walked around and squatted in front of her, "Elizabeth, I don't ever want to be demanding and controlling like your father; but in the short time since Grace has come into our lives, and I was faced with possibly losing one or both of you, I maybe understand him more than ever before." Jack said with sincerity in his voice as he kissed her forehead, then walked over to play with Grace, giving Elizabeth some quiet time to put her thoughts in perspective.

"Maybe so," Elizabeth said, as she pulled her journal from her bag, and contemplated what she wanted to say…  
_** "Why is love so confusing…? Those who love us claiming motives of concern to justify their actions; when in reality they are controlling, unable to let us go, and refusing to allow us to spread our wings and fly. However, holding on to anger serves no useful purpose…it only weighs us down emotionally, making it difficult to move forward, leading to trust issues, and fostering relationship dysfunction. When we realize that we can love someone always but not like them sometimes, we are then allowed to put our feelings into perspective. Knowing that we can love someone with our whole heart, but not approve of their every action, allows us to realize that we are not responsible for the deeds of others, only the way we respond to them."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and took a deep breath. She smiled; suddenly realizing that her father would always be…her father, faults and all. She watched Jack attempt to play Peek-A-Boo with Grace. She realized, even if he didn't, that Grace was too young to enjoy the excitement of the game consisting of the disappearing then reappearing face of the man that she would eventually judge all other men by. Elizabeth unexpectedly saw, for the first time, her father through her new parental eyes, and finally understood his drive. She wanted nothing more than the health, happiness and safety of her loved ones, but vowed to temper her concern, hopes, and expectations for them with love!

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80- Anything For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you LisaNY for the proofreading, and suggestions. It is, as always much appreciated!**

**_**Steam Alert… Yes, it's back in there, so if you think it will be too hot for you to handle, then we may see you in the next chapter!_**

**Chapter 80- Anything For You**

Four months had passed since Grace's birth. Jack and Elizabeth had settled into life as a three member family; and although Elizabeth loved teaching, she was truly happy to have time off with Grace, and their Mountie.

Their home life was slightly stressful… Well, initially after Grace's birth and Elizabeth's near death experience, they were given a diagnosis, medication, and orders for no physical activity…her heart needed time to heal. Jack and Elizabeth were both concerned about her physical health, but in the beginning of her treatment, they weren't expecting her to be miraculously healed. However, as time passed, and her appointment with the doctor loomed near, they both began to worry about the success of the medication. They had done what the doctor ordered, but was that going to be enough to reverse any damage that may have occurred?

At first, Elizabeth was recuperating from childbirth, and the fear of what happened weighed heavily in their thoughts… making love was far from their minds; far, but not nonexistent.

However, as time passed, and Elizabeth no longer felt weak, the desire to be together again began to cause struggles for them. Being together, but not together-together, was difficult, each one trying to show their feelings without crossing the invisible line imposed by the doctor.

As if that wasn't enough, and to add to the stress, Elizabeth had received word that Viola and Sir Lionel were heading to Hamilton for a visit. Surprisingly, Viola wrote that she missed Elizabeth and wanted to meet her niece. She wasn't sure how Jack would feel about her heading to Hamilton for a visit. She and Jack had been working on the issues with her father, and they had made some strides, but sending her home for a visit without him most likely would not fit into his comfort zone. She wanted to see her family; they were after all, her family, but her allegiance was with Jack. As such, she began to fret over how she would escape the expectations for a visit that she knew would be placed upon her.

Elizabeth fixed a nice meal, hoping to gently break the news of a possible trip to Hamilton to Jack. She was putting the finishing touches on the table setting when she observed Jack through the kitchen window as he rode in from his rounds.

"I'm home," Jack called from the back door, unaware that Elizabeth was just inside in the kitchen.

Elizabeth dropped her stirring spoon on the counter, and rushed into his arms, "I have missed you so much today."

As she pulled away slightly from his embrace, Jack's hand swept behind her neck; his thumb gently stroking her cheek. He drew her closer, capturing her lips with his…the passion in his touch was a feeling that she had been missing since Grace's birth.

"I love you so much, and I've really missed being close to you," Jack whispered as he looked into her crystal blue eyes, trying to gauge her response.

"I've missed this too, but I'm just scared…" she said softly as she turned away and walked over to Grace who was beginning to fuss in her bassinet. She picked up Grace and walked back toward Jack… "I have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor in Moose Jaw. I've finished all of the medication, and I've done everything just the way they ordered. Hopefully he will be able to tell me if I can resume my normal life… I'm sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Jack asked as he laughed softly, finding her statement inane.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious here, Jack," Elizabeth said sharply as she handed Grace to Jack and returned to stirring the pot of stew on the stove.

"Elizabeth, I'm not laughing at you… I'm," Jack was trying to explain.

"Well, you could have fooled me. I'm scared Jack, and I'm sorry that I've let you down," she interjected.

Jack put Grace back down in the bassinet, and walked up behind Elizabeth. He swept his arms around her waist and pulled her back toward him. Leaning in, he kissed her neck, "You could never let me down."

He turned her around to face him; they were only inches apart; her lips were beckoning to be touched by his, but each one was afraid to give in to their passion. It had been difficult for Jack to hold her each night in his arms as she fell asleep, knowing that all he wanted to do was make love to her, but realizing that physically she wasn't ready and hadn't been medically released from her heart condition. He could wait…He would wait…He had to wait!

"Is the doctor coming to town, or do we need to go to Moose Jaw," Jack asked.

"He's coming here. Emily said that she had appointments lined up all day, so he will be a very busy man tomorrow," Elizabeth responded. "If you're busy, I can go by myself," she added.

"Absolutely not… What time is your appointment?" He asked.

"Well, I was planning to go to Moose Jaw, because I didn't know that he was coming to town. By the time I heard that he would be here, a lot of the appointments were already taken. Emily is squeezing me in just after lunch," Elizabeth explained.

"I'll be there," Jack stated with a matter of fact tone in his voice. "Whatever the doctor has to say, we can face it together. Besides, you've been feeling fine, right? I'm sure it will be good news."

"Yes, I have been feeling good…probably better than I have felt since before Grace was born," Elizabeth stated, her tone sounding more hopeful than before.

Jack took her hands in his… "Elizabeth, you hold on to your faith…you hold on to my love, and we will be fine."

They sat down to dinner; steering their conversation purposely away from tomorrow's medical appointment.

At the end of the evening, feeling blessed, they finished it as they had each night previously since Grace had arrived… They sat side by side on the sofa in the den, Grace resting on their legs, his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, reading from the Bible. This evening it was Jack's turn to choose the scripture…  
_**"So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."**_

Elizabeth rested her head in the crook of his neck; his fingers gently rubbing designs on the soft skin of her arm, as they both gazed down at this miracle before them…sleeping so peaceful, unaware of the trauma her entry into the world had brought, and the uncertainty that has lingered.

Elizabeth wanted to talk with Jack about a possible trip to Hamilton to see Viola and the family, but didn't know how to broach the subject without unsettling the comfort zone that they had both found within their own family. Besides, missing the intimacy that she and Jack shared before Grace's birth, she smiled as a thought crossed her mind, "If I get good news tomorrow from the doctor, I won't want to leave his arms, much less this house."

Jack leaned away slightly, mesmerized by the two loves of his life… "What's that smile for?" He asked.

"Nothing…I was just thinking," Elizabeth responded.

"Oh no…thinking about what?" He responded with his own question.

Elizabeth leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his, "Just thinking that if we get good news from the doctor, tomorrow night could almost be like our wedding night all over again… minus my awkwardness."

Several moments passed, as they simply gazed into each other's eyes…

"I love you, Elizabeth and if the doctor does not release you, we will deal with it. I told you before, I would wait for you forever," Jack said with a warm smile… "I just hope I don't have to," he whispered softly under his breath.

"What did you say, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I just said my life was nothing without you," he said with a smile.

They walked back to bed, changed Grace's diaper and laid her in her crib. They both changed for bed…Jack was shirtless, and wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Elizabeth came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of his plaid flannel pajamas…

Jack inhaled, but then exhaled sharply… "She wears that thinking that she's unattractive…but she could look irresistible in a feed sack," he thought.

Elizabeth slid into bed, and snuggled up to Jack's back; her arms were wrapped around his waist, as her fingers were drawing circles on his chest.

"Elizabeth…" He choked out.

"What," she whispered in his ear.

Jack turned his head slightly to catch her smiling back at him, "You know what you're doing, and if you don't stop, we won't be waiting for the doctor's release."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said as she rolled over, pressing her back up against his… "I'm not really sorry," she thought.

Both of them lay in bed staring at the walls before them. Each one was worried about what the next day would bring and the news, good or bad, that they would receive from the doctor.

Elizabeth pulled the covers back and swung her feet to the floor…

"Where are you going? Are you okay?" Jack asked as he started to get up with her.

"I'm fine, but I can't sleep. I have a lot going on in my mind, so I think I'm going to spend some time with my journal," she responded.

Jack sat back down on the bed and watched her walk out of the room. He, too was worried, but was doing his best to keep his concern to himself. He knew how important quiet time with her journal was to her, and he was doing his best to accommodate her. However, all he wanted to do was hold her, and tell her that everything would be okay; that their lives would return to normal, or at least as normal as it can be with an infant in the home.

Since she had been on the medication, Elizabeth had experienced no fainting episodes, and the medical checks conducted by Emily revealed no issues. In his mind, Jack knew she was okay, but then again, he had no indication that she was sick in the first place. Assuming that she would be released from the doctor to resume all normal activities, Jack lay in bed thinking. He rolled over, opened the drawer to the bedside table, and smiled. He knew exactly what he would do for her…for them. He closed the drawer, laid his head back on the pillow and smiled.

Elizabeth curled up on the sofa, draped a comforter over her legs, and began to process her thoughts, both good and bad, looking for the words that would adequately describe her feelings. She opened up her journal and began to write…  
_**"Feelings and emotions, often so powerful and overwhelming, force us to deal with a myriad of situations… when in reality we simply want to run. The intensity of these emotions often hit us like waves of the ocean washing over the sand; knocking us down to our knees, making us feel as though we are going to drown. We pick ourselves up, only to be brought repeatedly to our knees. With everything we have, we ask for God's help, trusting that we will find peace in the answers that he provides. As each wave rolls in, washing over us and cleansing our soul, our heart becomes stronger. We push past the fear, anxiety, sadness, and grief, and step out to allow the joy to find the light again."**_

"Do you feel like some company?" Jack asked as he sat down on the sofa beside her, leaning his body back so she could rest up against him.

"Always," Elizabeth responded as she nuzzled her body next to his, resting her head on his chest.

"Please try not to worry, Elizabeth… I have faith that your heart is back to normal," Jack stated in a reassuring tone.

"I guess I'm scared, because I thought I was healthy, and maybe I've had a problem with my heart all along," she said, a sense of nervousness detected in her voice. She whispered, "Jack, it's been four long months since we've made love, and I know how important that is to a man…I mean it's important to me to, but from what I've read, it must be very important to a man."

Jack laughed, "What have you been reading?"

"Ladies Home Journal… It's a magazine that Julie sent me. There is the Ruth Ashmore advice column, and she answers questions sent in by readers," Elizabeth explained.

"Elizabeth, this Ruth Ashmore doesn't know us; don't let her put fears into your head," Jack said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth sat up and pulled the magazine out of her bag, opening it to the pages containing the advice column. Listen to this Jack…  
_**"Dear Ruth,  
My husband and I have been married for a little less than two years. I consider myself to be a good and caring wife. I take care of our home, prepare his meals, clean his clothes, and perform my expected duties as a wife; well until four months ago. My husband was driving us to a society function; it was raining and the road was wet and slick. He lost control and the car ended up in a ditch. He suffered several cuts to the forehead, but I was thrown from the car, fracturing my right leg, pelvis, several ribs, and had a deep gash in my shoulder from the broken windshield." **_

"Oh my Heavens…that poor woman," Jack said as sadness was written all over his face.

"It gets worse, Jack," Elizabeth replied, clearly taken by his concern for a woman he didn't even know.

"Worse than that?" Jack exhaled sharply.

"Yes, let me continue… Let me see where I was… Okay, here it is…"  
**"He suffered several cuts to the forehead, but I was thrown from the car, fracturing my right leg, pelvis, several ribs, and a deep gash in my shoulder from the broken windshield. I spent several weeks in the hospital, and my recovery has been slow. My husband keeps making comments when we're alone about how important sexual relations are for men, and how I am letting him down in that area. My bones have basically healed, but my body hurts constantly, and physical intimacy is very painful for me. No one believes me when I tell them how mean he is to me, because all they see is him making sure that I have around the clock medical care, and they hear him speak lovingly to me. However, what happens behind closed doors would surprise them, even his closest friends and family. In private he tells me that he will not wait much longer, and that I should consider myself lucky that he has stayed this long. What should I do?  
Sincerely,  
Sad in Saginaw"**

"So what did Ruth have to say about it?" Jack asked, finally understanding what was contributing to her worries.

Elizabeth spoke in a soft voice, as if she was afraid to reveal Ruth's advice, "She said that it sounded more like she was a maid than she was a wife and basically that she should pack her bags, cut her losses, and leave immediately." Elizabeth turned to face Jack; her lips pressing softly to his, "I don't want to leave you Jack!"

"Excuse me… Did I miss something? Elizabeth, these people are not us. It doesn't sound like they had the best relationship to begin with. I love you for much more than your body, and how you use it when we're together," Jack said, his face became flushed and his respiration was increasing as he thought back to their last time together before Grace was born. Shaking his head, and putting the visual of her standing before him in her lace lingerie, he continued, "You're not leaving me. And I'm certainly not leaving you. We will deal with the diagnosis, and we'll be fine. Please don't worry…oh, and stop reading that magazine," Jack explained as she pulled her body closer to him, and kissed her forehead.

Jack started humming softly as his arm enveloped her; his hand gently rubbing up and down her on her soft skin. Her breathing was calmed, and her expression softened. She could trust Jack; she knew that God was watching over them, and they both simply had to trust in Him.

Several hours later, Elizabeth awoke, still on the sofa, and in Jack's arms. Grace could be heard giggling in her crib, which brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. She gently rose from the sofa, trying not to awaken Jack.

"I'm coming Sweetheart," Elizabeth softly called out as she walked in to Grace's bedroom.

Jack awoke to the sound of Elizabeth and Grace playing "Patty cake," and he felt a sense of true joy and contentment. He inhaled deeply, and as he exhaled, it was as if his fears were leaving his body along with his breath. He put his trust in God…After all, he delivered Grace, and was able to get Elizabeth's heart beating again, but he believed that it was God's will. "I don't think that God would bring Grace into our lives, and allow Elizabeth back from the brink of death, just to take her away again," Jack thought.

"Jack, are you awake?" Elizabeth called out from the hallway.

Jack sat up and looked toward the hallway, "Yes, do you need something?"

"I need you to get up. You have your rounds to do before my doctor's appointment," she reminded him.

Jack got up from the sofa, stretched, and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. After dressing, he walked outside to take care of the animals. Once that was finished, he came back inside, and was greeted by the wonderful aroma of bacon frying. He sat down at the table, and watched as Elizabeth moved about the kitchen. He smiled at the fact that she had become much more comfortable there…her cooking had improved, but she couldn't yet rival Abigail's. However, he was certainly not prepared to ever say that to her. As a Mountie, he was well aware of the best way to keep the peace!

Jack kissed Elizabeth and Grace good bye and advised that he would meet them at the doctor's office around lunch time.

The house was quiet after Jack left and Elizabeth sat on the sofa reading a book to Grace. Jack had only been gone for a few minutes, when she was surprised to hear the front door open.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot a few things," he responded. Jack walked over to the sofa, kissed his "girls," and walked into the bedroom where he retrieved a bag, and removed a key from the bedside table. "I will meet you at the doctor's office…and please try not to worry," he said just before kissing them again and walking out of the house through the door in which he had entered.

Elizabeth busied herself cleaning the house and playing with Grace, trying to keep her mind off the appointment and the news that she hoped to hear, but was afraid that she would not. The time to leave approached, and she and Grace started heading for town. As they reached the road leading to town, she observed Jack in the distance riding toward them. She smiled and took a deep breath, because although she knew that he would be with her, the fear of something unexpected happening and keeping him away remained in the back of her mind. Seeing him in the distance allowed her to relax. But then she thought… "Hmmm, he is in a carriage, coming from town instead of heading toward it; that's odd."

"I thought you were doing your rounds before we met with the doctor," she remarked.

Jack stopped the carriage, jumped down and took the baby basket containing Grace from Elizabeth, and then reached for her hand to help her up to her seat… "I had some things to take care of today, and Bill offered to handle the rounds." Jack placed Grace on the seat between them and they headed toward town.

As they drove into town, Elizabeth became very quiet…

Jack took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It will be fine; try not to worry," he whispered as he helped her down from the carriage. He grabbed the basket containing Grace and they headed into the doctor's office. Dr. Fielding was running behind in his appointments, and had just taken a quick break to step over to the café for lunch. Emily advised that Elizabeth would be his next appointment once he returned.

"How have you been feeling, Elizabeth?" Emily asked.

"I feel really good, but I'm…" Elizabeth started to answer, but couldn't bring herself to finish.

Emily walked over and sat down beside Elizabeth. "I've seen women suffering from the same condition; I've seen good and bad results, and I have to say, you look wonderful. Don't worry, I feel confident that you are fine, and can return to all of your normal activities," she stated with a quick glance and a smile in Jack's direction. She got up and returned to her reception desk.

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered into Jack's ear, "She must read Ruth Ashmore's advice column too."

Dr. Fielding must have entered the office through the back door, as they never saw him return from lunch. He stepped out into the waiting area, and called Elizabeth back into his office. As his nurse, Emily accompanied Elizabeth into the exam room, and Jack impatiently waited outside.

After what seemed like hours passed, the office door opened, and Emily invited Jack inside. Jack walked in and took a seat beside Elizabeth…

"Well, it appears that the medication has performed as we had hoped. Elizabeth, your heart is functioning perfectly, and I see no reason why you can't return to your regular activities," Dr. Fielding explained.

Jack continued to hold Elizabeth's hand, his fingers gently rubbing her soft skin.

Dr. Fielding continued, "Most married couples have a very important question… You have not resumed marital relations yet, have you?"

"No we haven't," Jack blurted out the words so fast that Elizabeth's head spun in surprise, and she could do nothing more than simply stare at him.

Dr. Fielding smiled at Jack's sudden impatience, "Well, I'm sure that you will be happy to hear that Elizabeth can resume all activities. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, clearly happy to hear those words, but still questioning the accuracy.

"Yes Elizabeth… All of the tests I performed indicated to me that you are a perfectly healthy woman, and you can safely do whatever physical activities you want. You can horseback ride; you can go for a hike; you can travel, and yes…you and your husband can resume your intimate relationship," Dr. Fielding explained. "Now if you will excuse me… I have other appointments today, but feel free to stay here as long as you need to. I will go to the other exam room," Dr. Fielding stated as he shook Jack's hand and left the room.

Jack and Elizabeth just looked at each other…

"Let's get out of here. I have a surprise for you," Jack said excitedly.

They walked arm in arm out of the doctor's office; both of them realizing that the cloud that had been hanging over them had dissipated. They looked up, and for the first time in many months they finally saw the blue sky and felt the warmth of the sun on their faces.

"I just knew you would be okay," Jack said as he helped her up into the carriage.

Elizabeth reached her hand out to take the basket containing Grace from him, when he suddenly started to walk away…

"Where are you going, Jack?" She asked.

"It's a surprise… Don't worry, I have everything under control. You sit right there, and I'll be right back," he assured her as he headed toward the café.

"Jack… Jack," she called out several times, but he was too far away to hear her. She sat for a few moments, contemplating her next move. She glanced over at the café and saw him and Abigail step out onto the porch. He said something to Abigail, but the distance was too far for her to hear. Elizabeth watched as he walked back toward the carriage carrying the basket.

Jack sat the basket in the back of the buggy…

"Jack, you can't put Grace back there. What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Grace will be with Abigail tonight. She wanted some time with her, and I want some time alone with her Ma," Jack said with a bright smile as he climbed up into the carriage.

Jack turned the carriage and they headed out of town toward home. Elizabeth scooted as close to Jack as the space would allow. She wrapped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. The exhaustion she felt as a result of her needless worrying did not compare to the excitement and anticipation she felt contemplating what Jack had in store for them.

The carriage continued down the road and she had no questions until they passed the cutoff leading to their home.

"Jack, where are we going?" She asked.

Jack smiled, leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key…

"What's that to?" She asked, becoming more and more puzzled.

"It's a key…" Jack responded, not wanting to give away too much information.

"Jack…I know it's a key. What does it go to…?" She pleaded.

"Okay, you'll find out soon enough. Do you remember me telling you about Ben Carrollton and his family?" Jack asked.

"I never met them, but isn't he the one who had the beautiful home outside of town, but moved back to Ottawa to take over the family business?" Elizabeth responded.

Jack smiled, "Yes that's the one…This is the key to their house."

"Jack, we can't just barge in and stay there. What were you thinking? Excuse me…" she smiled, "I know what you were thinking. Turn this carriage around and let's go back to our home."

"Elizabeth, he gave me the key, and told me to use it any time I wanted, or needed to get away. I've never used it, but we sure could use a place to get away now," Jack said, reassuring her that they had permission to be there.

"What are they going to do with it? From what you told me, it is a beautiful place," Elizabeth remarked.

"It is…Not as big as your family's estate, but still quite remarkable. They are leaving it in the family. Who knows…They may sell it at some point, but they are not in any hurry," Jack advised as he pulled the carriage onto the long driveway that led to the main house. He pulled up to the front entryway and stopped. He jumped down, and extended his hand to help Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack, we don't have anything…clothes, food…nothing," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack took her hand and led her to the back of the carriage where he removed a blanket and revealed a bag filled with their clothes, and a basket from Abigail's containing their dinner and a bottle of their favorite wine.

Elizabeth put her arms around his neck, her fingers feathering through his hair, "Jack you've thought of everything."

Jack's swept his arms around her waist, as he drew her closer. His eyes lingered, captivated by the crystal blue pools which were before him.

After four months of sleeping side by side, some intimate touching, but nothing more, she expected him to take her in his arms and make love to her there…at the entryway. So, she was slightly confused when he suddenly spoke up…

"Elizabeth, take a walk with me…" He stated as he held out his hand to her.

She graciously accepted and they headed around to the back of the home. They walked through the garden, and he picked a yellow rose for her. He plucked off the thorns and slid it through her hair and behind her ear.

"Jack, this place is beautiful. How is it that I've never seen it? What is such a beautiful place doing here…I mean, you don't think of such an estate out here," she was use to the opulence in Hamilton, but certainly didn't expect it in or near Hope Valley.

"The family is wealthy; his grandfather built it thinking that the railroad would be coming through and their business in Ottawa could be expanded. The railroad went in another direction, but Ben said that the family loved coming here, so they decided to keep it," Jack provided her with the information he knew.

As Elizabeth walked slightly ahead of Jack, he gently tugged on her hand, stopping her and turning her around.

"Elizabeth…I want you to know…no, I need you to know that you are everything I have ever wanted in my life. I'm thankful for each new day, each new adventure… I'm so thankful for you and Grace," he said with such emotion that it brought tears to both of their eyes.

Elizabeth was an emotional person, but to see Jack with tears in his eyes, it showed what a soft, kind and loving heart he had. She already knew that, but sometimes reminders were helpful. She reached up, wiped a few errant tears from his cheek, and then kissed him gently… "I love you Jack Thornton!"

He pulled her into his body; he imprisoned her with the warm circle of his arms, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, taking in the fragrance that he knew was her.

Elizabeth felt so safe in his arms, "Could he possibly know how he affects me," she thought. As a Mountie he was so strong, matter of fact, direct and decisive…yet with her, he was so gentle, soft, loving and kind. Although they had been under a medically ordered abstinence, she was able to find safety, that security she needed lying in bed next to him, his arms securely around her. Not once did he pressure her for more. It was actually she who would push the limits, and Jack who relied on their solid relationship, and deep abiding love to calm the passions between them. That was then, and she was hoping now to reignite that spark…

He kissed her cheek, and then leaned into her ear, "Do you want to go inside?" He whispered.

Elizabeth smiled; she and Jack had made love many times, but to her, each time was new and exciting, as if it was the first time…

They walked into the foyer, and although it was not as elegant at the Thatcher estate, it was quite impressive. Jack took their bag upstairs, stopping at the master bedroom. He led her into the room, and knowing that she would want to freshen up after her doctor's appointment and their ride, he walked her to the bathroom door.

As she walked inside the bathroom, he handed her a bag, "This is for you. I hope you like it… I know I do." He gently pressed his lips to hers, and knowing that she might be a little nervous, he said, "Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting… Just know I love you."

She closed the door, sat on the side of the tub, and opened the bag. Inside she found a beautiful blue negligee that was silk with lace overlay. She freshened up, brushed out her hair, and slipped into Jack's gift…which fit her perfectly.

Jack poured two glasses of wine, pulled the bedding back and waited patiently for Elizabeth to open the bathroom door. As he heard the doorknob turn, his heart began to beat harder and faster. When she stepped out into the room, he wanted to speak, to tell her what a vision she was, but all he could do was smile. "Could she possibly have any idea of the affect she has on me?" He asked himself. Does she realize how her gaze can cause me to lose all control, and clear my mind of all thought…rational or otherwise?" He grabbed the glasses of wine and approached her, placing one of them in her hand, "Elizabeth, without you, my life means nothing. In my prayers I thank God for giving me the intelligence to know what a blessing you are and to realize each and every day the joy that you and Grace have brought into my life." He raised his glass clicking the side of hers as he toasted… "To life, health, happiness, and love…especially love!"

They sipped from their glasses of wine, before Jack sat them on the bedside table. Elizabeth closed the distance; their eyes maintaining contact, never drifting. She kissed him hard…her body was alive, but her mind was shutting down; she wasn't thinking, she was just feeling.

Jack glanced across the large room, "Wait right here…don't move," He said as he stepped to the other side of the room.

Elizabeth watched as he flipped through items stacked on a table. The lighting was romantic, but she couldn't tell what he was doing. Before she could speak, the most romantic melody began to softly play.

Jack walked back to her, took her in his arms, as they began to sway to the music. Elizabeth melted into his hold as they moved on their makeshift dance floor.

He swept her hair away, as his lips met the soft skin of her neck; she closed her eyes as a subtle moan escaped her mouth, and she truly felt her body come to life again after what seemed like forever. They continued to dance even as the music ended…

"Jack," she whispered, "The music has stopped."

He stepped back; his gaze was warm as he savored everything about her. What each of them wanted couldn't have been more apparent, but he did not want to rush her… truth is, he wanted this night to last forever.

As Elizabeth unbuttoned his shirt, her hand slid under the material…Jack felt a flash of heat ripple through his body as her fingers touched his skin. She pulled the shirt away, and pressed her lips to his neck…his shoulder…his chest…

Jack cupped her face in his hands, lifting her head slightly and capturing her lips with his… He swept her hair away from her shoulders as his lips met her skin… "Elizabeth…" he whispered.

"Uh huh?" She responded.

"Do you like my gift?" He asked, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Uh huh," she responded.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

"Uh huh," she answered.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Uh huh," she responded, clearly breathless.

"Do you love me?" He asked, by this point he was realizing that she was so caught up in her feelings that she was not listening to his words.

"Uh huh," she responded.

"Elizabeth," he continued…

"Uh huh," she replied.

"I want to sell the property, and start an alpaca ranch in Benson Falls. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Uh huh…" she responded. "Wait…what?"

He laughed, "So I finally have your attention."

"Trust me Jack…You always had my attention. I was just focused more on your lips touching my body than to the words that were passing through them," she assured him. "The facts are that I do love you; I know you love me; I love my gift, although I think it is more a present for you, and I don't want to move to Benson Falls and start up an alpaca ranch. See, I was listening… I didn't miss anything, did I?"

His fingers slid under the thin straps of her negligee, sending a feeling of warmth throughout her entire body. "No, you didn't miss anything," he added.

Elizabeth closed her eyes…her skin tingled as she felt his fingertips tracing the outline of her arm, taking a hold of her hand he led her to the bed.

Jack slipped the straps of her negligee over her shoulders as the garment fell down her svelte frame and landed in a silky puddle on the floor. He pulled the bedding back and she slipped in under the covers, as he slid in beside her.

As he kissed her, the world she had known for many months, the anxiety and fear she had felt disappeared. She laid back, her head on the pillow, as she felt his warm breath on her skin. She moaned, wanting nothing more than to experience completely the passion between them that they had been trying to contain.

Jack went from wanting this night to last forever to feeling the fire within that was quickly consuming him. He rolled over, taking her with him; the heat from her body swallowing him. This fire within him, unable to be controlled, nor did he want to, was weakening parts of him, while strengthening others. There was no doubt…the strong emotional feeling…the deep love he had for Elizabeth was always present…in his head, in his heart, and most certainly in his body.

He draped his leg over hers, pulling her to him, their bodies fitting together like a hand in glove. Each muscle shuddered as they held tightly on to each other…so close that even their breaths found no space between them. He rolled over, straddling her hips. His body encased her, swallowing her whole, as they felt the warmth that passed between them.

As the sun peeked in through the bedroom window, Jack stretched, and without opening his eyes, rolled over to wrap his arms around Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," he called out, after opening his eyes and finding her missing. He called for her several more times, but she didn't respond.

Jack jumped up; got dressed and started searching for her.

Elizabeth, unbeknownst to Jack, had awakened earlier, feeling more secure than in recent months, and headed down to the garden to spend time with her thoughts. She intended to be back before Jack realized that she was gone.

One thing weighing heavy on her mind was the expectation that she would return to Hamilton to visit while Viola and Sir Lionel were in town. She sat at the table on the veranda, opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to write…  
_** "We look around, often gauging the happiness and satisfaction in our lives by what we see displayed by others. Material objects, although having the possibility of bringing temporary joy, whither and decay with time. Although not material in nature, the love we give, and that which we receive from others can be easily seen and felt in the tender touch of a hand, the whisper of a kind word, a gentle kiss, and a generous and giving heart. Envy serves no useful purpose…Count your many blessings daily; be ever thankful for those who love and accept you as you are, and be proud of what you are able to accomplish. You never know when someone will admire you and what you stand for to the point of modeling your behavior." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and slipped it back into her bag. She looked around the garden, and found a sense of peace there. She and Jack had reconnected in a way that she had only been able to dream about for months. She realized that her home was, and would always be with Jack. She had no desire to spend time with family members who were unable to see what a kind and loving man he was. So, if Viola and Sir Lionel wanted to see her, they could come to Hope Valley.

Admiring the beautiful garden, she went for a walk among the colorful and fragrant flowers.

Although the estate was not the size of the Thatcher's in Hamilton, it was still quite a bit larger than their home, and required more searching that he was use to. Hallways led to rooms which led to additional hallways and rooms. As he finally stepped out onto the veranda, he was immediately directed to her…standing among rose bushes of varying colors. He was so thankful for her health, and for her love.

Jack walked out to her, careful not to startle her, as he knew that doing so did not always work out well for him.

"Elizabeth…Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled. "I'm perfect…we're perfect. Jack this place is beautiful, but it doesn't hold a candle to what we have built. Please take me home."

Jack leaned in, tenderly kissed her forehead; draped her arm through his, and said, "Anything for you!"

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81- If Wishes Were Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

**_**Steam Alert… Yes, it's back in there, so if you think it will be too hot for you to handle, then we may see you in the next chapter!_**

**Chapter 81- If Wishes Were Dreams  
**

"Jack, Jack… Are you in here?" Elizabeth called out as she ran into the jail.

"I'm in here," Jack called out from the back room. He rushed to her, hearing the urgency in her voice.

She was standing by his desk, her face all aglow, lit by the smile which reached from ear to ear… "Jack, it arrived."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth; what arrived?" He asked.

"Elizabeth frowned, "Jack, don't you remember…? I sent in my story to a publisher in New York. Here…I have my first acceptance letter."

Jack reached out and took the letter from her hand…  
**"Dear Miss Thatcher…"**

"Miss Thatcher…" Jack stated, a look of surprise covered his face.

"Don't you remember Jack; I sent the manuscript in before we were married. Actually, I sent it in a long time ago before I knew if we would ever get married," she explained.

Jack continued reading…  
**"Dear Miss Thatcher,**

**We are pleased to advise that your manuscript, "The Man, The Mountie, The Miracle" has been approved for publication by Doubleday. Please contact us upon receipt of this letter so we may discuss the many aspects of our offer.**

**With kind regards,**

**James Burroughs  
President"**

"**The Man, The Mountie, The Miracle**… I thought you were writing a children's book," Jack stated as he looked up in amazement.

"I was, and I started out writing 'Rip to the Rescue,' but the more I learned about you, and the love you have for what you do, everything changed," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I sent it in so long ago, and I think at that time, we weren't talking," she advised him.

With a tilted head, and arched eyebrows he asked, "We weren't talking, but you still wrote about me? Were you nice?"

"Jack, I may not always like you, but I have loved you for a long time, and yes, I was nice. I am in awe of your love for your work, the people you serve, and…"

"And you. Don't forget how much I, no we, love you. Grace and I are truly lucky to have you," he reminded her, as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I wanted to come by and tell you before I sent a reply…" She was thrilled, and her voice echoed her excitement.

She passed Bill slipping out the door as he entered…

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "No wait, she looks too excited for it to be something wrong. Are congratulations in order?"

"Yes, I guess they are," Jack replied.

Bill rushed over to shake Jack's hand, "Way to go, Jack…another baby; that's wonderful news."

"Oh thanks…whoa, wait a minute… there isn't another baby; well not yet anyway," Jack stammered as he attempted to explain.

"Well then, what am I congratulating you for?" Bill asked.

Jack snapped back to the present, "It's not me that gets the congratulations…it's my incredibly talented wife. She received an acceptance letter on a manuscript she wrote."

Bill reached out to shake Jack's hand, "That is great news. I know Abigail told me before how much being a published author meant to Elizabeth. I guess you and Grace will have to get used to being without her, at least for a while. I hear that authors do a lot of travelling to promote their work. Jack, Jack… are you listening?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry…" Jack responded, obviously lost in thought.

"Congratulations to the entire Thornton family… Just think of everything you will be able to do for your family with that extra money. I do know how hard it is to raise a family on a Mountie's salary…" Bill continued, oblivious to the worry that was consuming Jack's thoughts.

Elizabeth sent her answer in a telegram,

"**Dear Mr. Burroughs,**

**Words are incapable of conveying my excitement, and I look forward to hearing more as we hopefully move forward in this new endeavor.**

**Sincerely,**

**Elizabeth Thatcher"**

"Mrs. Thornton…"

"Yes Mr. Yost, is something wrong?"

"You signed your telegram Miss Thatcher. Is that how you want it addressed?

"I only did that because that's how the letter is addressed that they sent to me. I'll explain to Mr. Burroughs later that Jack and I are now married…"

Mr. Yost took the telegram, and headed to his office…

"Thank you, Mr. Yost," Elizabeth yelled out as he disappeared behind the shelving units in the back of the mercantile.

Mr. Yost stepped around the corner in one aisle and responded, "You're very welcome, Mrs. Thatcher. I'll let you know when you receive a reply."

Elizabeth headed down the steps, unaware of her husband's eyes watching her from the porch of the Jail from the time she reached the dirt street until she slipped inside the café.

Elizabeth quietly slipped into the parlor, standing still and watching as Abigail played a silly game of patty-cake with Grace.

"Oh, please don't tell me that I have to give her up already…" Abigail sadly stated.

"Maybe just a minute or two more…" Elizabeth replied before pulling the letter from her pocket.

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth unfolded the piece of paper, smiled from ear to ear, and handed it to Abigail, "You aren't going to believe this; I know I sure can't."

Abigail began to peruse the paper; her smile broadened as her breath quickened… "Elizabeth, is this what I think it is?"

"I'm going to be a published author, Abigail, just like I have always dreamed of," Elizabeth squealed enthusiastically. "Well, I hope to be a published author, and since they want my book, it's looking good anyway."

Abigail and Elizabeth sat and chatted as they watched Grace pull herself up on various sturdy pieces of furniture. Anything that fit in her hand, made its way into her mouth, and their conversation was frequently broken up by redirecting Grace into more appropriate or safe behavior.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. You may not have thought that you could do it, but I have always believed in you," Abigail commented as she picked Grace up in her arms… "Your ma is going to be famous," she stated as she began to spin Grace around.

Elizabeth gathered Grace's bag, took her from Abigail and headed for the door, "I don't know about being famous, but it's nice to know that someone thinks I have talent." She quickly saw the disturbed look on Abigail's face, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to imply that you're no one. I just mean that I never thought that an actual publisher would think that my manuscript was worth reading, much less publishing… Oh, I'm just so excited; this has always been my dream… I just never thought I'd reach it!"

Elizabeth hugged Abigail, and headed out the door on her way home with Grace comfortably positioned on her hip.

Several days passed; Jack had not said anything about the possible book deal, but listened intently whenever she brought up the subject. He knew that this was her dream, and he would never deny her the opportunity to fulfill it, but he secretly hoped that any obligations she had to the publisher would not consist of traveling without him and Grace.

With dinner completed and Grace bathed and safely tucked into bed, Elizabeth grabbed a blanket, and two glasses of wine and walked to the front of the house where she found Jack sitting quite pensively on the sofa…

"Jack…is something wrong? You've been quiet all night," she acknowledged.

"No, I'm fine," he replied with a half hearted smile.

"Jack, we both promised that we wouldn't keep secrets…what has you so upset; this isn't like you…you're scaring me," she responded as she sat the blanket and glasses of wine on the table, and joined him on the sofa.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," he remarked.

"Okay, I know there are some things that you can't tell me. I don't like it, but I've learned to accept it. Just know that I love you, Jack," assuming that he meant "Mountie Business," she dropped the subject. "Would you like to join me out on our swing? I have wine…" she said as she leaned down, brushed his lips with hers, and headed for the door.

Jack was opening the door for her before she realized that he had even lifted himself from the sofa. He took the glasses of wine from her hands and sat them on the table by the swing. As she sat down, he covered her legs with the blanket. He handed her one of the wine glasses, grabbed the other one for himself, lifted the blanket and slipped in beside her.

Elizabeth leaned her body into Jack; his arm around her shoulders made her feel safe and secure. As she lifted her eyes to look into his, she saw his lips, enticing and most definitely inviting. No words were spoken; their eyes said it all; their hearts pounded as their lips touched.

As their wine glasses were emptied, Jack's sullen mood seemed to soften. He framed her face with his hands, pulling her close to him. Her lips parted slightly, and he thought… "_Stop worrying Jack, and just enjoy this moment." _He leaned toward her and captured her lips. They were soft; the kiss was slow, but as the passion grew, it was as if they melted together.

He picked her up in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. He gently placed her feet on the floor; he pressed his lips behind her ear; taking in the floral scent of her perfume, and was quickly aroused by her soft, silky skin. His hands slipped down her arms to her waist, as he began to work the buttons on the front of her dress. Fumbling with the buttons, he breathlessly whispered, "Buttons, why do you have so many?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Here let me help you," she stated as her fingers worked quickly to unbutton the top of her dress.

Jack slipped her garment down her shoulders, revealing her soft skin. He leaned back slightly, catching her gaze. An errant tear slipped from his eye, running down his cheek before Elizabeth swept it away with her finger…

"Please tell me what's wrong, Jack…" she begged.

"Elizabeth, I… I just love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you and Grace," he responded, looking deep into her blue eyes, now misty as well.

"Jack, I don't know where this is coming from, but I'm not going anywhere. Our lives are wonderful…you have a solid position in a job you love, in a town you adore; we have Grace, and she has added so much to our family, and my book, well this is going to sound silly, but I'm going to tell you a secret. I never thought that my dream of being a published author would come true, but as a child I wished on the first star I saw each night, praying that this very thing would happen. Actually, I wished for a lot of things, and publishing something was one of them. Our lives are really falling into place… What more could we want?" She asked; her excitement proudly presented.

Jack couldn't help but be concerned by what Bill had eluded to… "_Will she really have to leave us to promote her book? Will she find the travel more exciting than the simple life in Hope Valley? Will she come home?" _He wanted to show how proud he was of her; how he always had faith in her abilities, even when she didn't, but the possibilities spinning in his head concerned him.

Elizabeth glanced downward, and as her eyes returned to his, she nailed him with a look so sensuous that he forgot about everything but the way she made him feel.

The wave of desire was overpowering; so strong that he couldn't speak, let alone think. All he needed to know was that he loved her with his whole heart, and he knew that her feelings were the same.

Having released the buttons, Elizabeth stood before him as he loosened the ties on her dress, allowing it to slip down her slender body and to the floor. She could feel his gaze moving over her as tangible as the morning dew. Her bottom lip quivered, drawing his attention…

Jack pressed his lips to hers; his hand slipped behind to cradle her head, drawing her closer, and deepening their kiss. He heard her softly moan, and the passion intensified.

He was excited to see her wearing the lavender camisole and pantalets that he had given her recently, secretly hoping to have an opportunity like this to see her in them… even if she was only in them for a short while. He slid his hands down her body and gently rolled the hem of her camisole upward and over her head. As he slipped the pantalets down her legs, they joined the camisole in a puddle of silk beside the bed.

He pulled her into his body, imprisoning her within the circle of his arms. His warm breath on the side of her neck sent shivers throughout her body. He pulled back the covers as she slid into bed. Jack set a speed record as he undressed and slipped in beside her.

She felt her skin tingle as his fingers brushed her body. Jack sensed his blood warming at her touch. He pressed his body closer, the curves of her body fitting perfectly with his. Their pulse quickened, as he kissed her deep and slow, causing her head to pound. Each stroke of her tongue on his skin sent shivers down his shoulders and arms, across his abdomen, causing him to tighten around her. As his body encased her, enveloped her, swallowed her whole, each one felt the warmth that passed between them.

Elizabeth collapsed into Jack's arms. He held her tightly as she burrowed her head into his chest as if he were her anchor in a violent storm.

Several hours later, Elizabeth awoke. Jack's body was up against her back; his arms were wrapped securely around her waist, his breathing was slow and rhythmic. Elizabeth gently lifted his arm and slid out of bed. She took her journal from the bedside table and sat down at her desk. She glanced back toward Jack and smiled. Opening her journal, she flipped to the next blank page and attempted to capture her feelings on paper…

"_**Our lives are a tangled web of hopes, wants, needs, desires, and dreams. Our head, though secure in the knowledge of that which will make us happy, often argues with our heart for leadership. We move through life in stages, each one claiming to know the secret to complete fulfillment. We dance through childhood, hopefully with few worries, thinking all the while that life as we know it could not possibly be any better. Moving into adolescence, we often encounter feelings that both excite and confuse us; wishing that we were older and could react to our newfound emotions without fear or condemnation. As we reach adulthood, our lives become a web of what we want; what he need, and what we hope for our future. **_

_**Dreams are not only for sleeping, or childhood wishes. They open windows when doors have been slammed. They keep you going when your path seems too difficult, the road is too bumpy, or the pessimists cast doubt. But dreams also change…our desire for food and basic needs as a child are replaced by our adolescent need for acceptance; we base our total existence on what others think of us, often times allowing them to be the maker of our dreams. We soon realize that in order to be happy, we must be true to ourselves. We need to reach for the stars within our own dreams, and cast aside the perceptions of others that are placed upon us. We need to understand that as our lives change, so do our dreams, and be willing to alter our course when the time comes. **_

_**Be strong; seek the happiness within your soul, and be thankful for those around you who allow you the opportunity to dream!"**_

A few days passed, Elizabeth was excited about the possibility of being a published author, and found it difficult to contain herself once the letter arrived…

"Jack… Oh…Hi Bill, is Jack around?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the jail.

Bill looked up from his mound of paperwork to see Elizabeth smiling from ear to ear, "He's out right now, but should be back within the next hour or so. Do you want me to give him a message for you?"

"No, well…yes, just tell him the letter came, and it's wonderful news," she responded before spinning around and heading out the door.

If Bill didn't know better, he would have said that she was so happy that she was skipping down the street. "Hmm, what has her so happy?"

A short while later, Jack entered the jail…

"Jack, Elizabeth was here a little…" Bill began.

"I know, she caught me in the street on the way home," Jack replied as he secured his gun in the case, and sat down at his desk.

"She sure was excited…care to share?" Bill asked.

Jack looked up, "I'm afraid you may be right… she got the letter from the publisher, and they want to see her in Toronto on Monday."

Bill sat across from Jack at the desk, "I know how hard it is to show support to someone you love when you're worried about losing them. I know Elizabeth… you do too. Even if she leaves for awhile, she'll be back. She loves you and Grace. Nothing will keep her from you… not even this!"

Jack frowned, "I can't ask her to give up this dream; it has taken her so long to get here, and it means so much to her. I'll just have to have faith that it will all work out and she'll come back to us."

The time arrived for Elizabeth to head for Toronto…

"Jack, I'll only be gone for a few days, a week at the most…Abigail is taking care of Grace, so please take care of yourself…" She stated as she brushed her lips across his cheek and turned to step up into the stagecoach.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out before she slipped away, "I love you."

Elizabeth stuck her arm out the window; he reached up and took hold of her hand. He stepped forward, and looked into her moist tear filled eyes…

"Jack, I love you," she whispered as the stagecoach pulled away and she released his hand. She leaned back in her seat, her fingers quickly wiping away tears before the other passengers could see them.

As Jack stood alone watching the stagecoach leave Hope Valley, he wiped several tears that spilled down his cheek. "Please come home, Elizabeth," he whispered…

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82 My DreamMy Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 82- My Dream…My Reality

"Oh Jack you startled me," Abigail gasped as a knock on the back kitchen door startled her. "Is something wrong with Grace?" She asked taking the child from off Jack's hip.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't mean to scare you, and no, Grace is fine. But I have to say that neither of us have slept much since Elizabeth left," Jack responded as he placed Grace's bag on the kitchen table.

Abigail looked confused, "Jack, I'm happy to see you, even though the sun hasn't even risen yet, but to what do I owe this visit?"

"Abigail, I appreciate you agreeing to keep Grace during the day so I can work; I appreciate you sending home dinner for Grace and I last night, but Elizabeth is making a decision that could greatly impact our family… I shouldn't have let her go alone," Jack explained.

Abigail sat down, and began bouncing Grace on her knee, "What has you so worried, Jack? Isn't she just going to talk with the publisher about money, and getting the book out in print?"

"Yes, but…" Jack walked over and picked up Grace hugging her tightly. "I've heard that having a book published can require a great deal of travel, and well, she could be away from us, and neither of us want that…right Grace?" Jack smiled lovingly at his little girl.

Grace smiled and cooed, bringing the first smile to Jack's face since Elizabeth left on the stagecoach.

Abigail poured two cups of coffee and brought them to the kitchen table. "Jack, you and Grace are Elizabeth's whole world. She won't want to leave you."

Jack took a sip of coffee, and released a deep breath, "Well, it's a big decision. It's her dream, I know that. We don't want to stand in her way, but we certainly don't want her to be away from us."

Abigail smiled reassuringly, "Well, you are here for a reason…what can I do to help?"

"Would you mind keeping Grace? Just long enough for me to get to Toronto, talk to Elizabeth, see what she really wants, and hopefully bring her back home…" He asked.

Abigail smiled, glad to hear that Jack was going after Elizabeth, "Of course I'll take care of Grace. When are you leaving?" She watched as Jack placed Grace in the high chair; he kissed her forehead, and headed toward the back door.

"I'm leaving now. As it is I think I may miss her appointment at Doubleday, but I have to try…" He remarked as he opened the door, and started outside, only to stop, return to Grace, kiss her again, thank Abigail, and then he was gone.

Elizabeth was exhausted; she turned away from the lobby, and followed the bellman to the elevator.

"Oh, ma'am… Ma'am… This note was left for you…" The desk clerk handed Elizabeth an envelope.

Elizabeth slipped the note into her bag and continued into the elevator. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to settle into a nice warm bath, and snuggle into her bed. She wanted to be energetic, and rested enough to be articulate when she met with Mr. Burroughs in the morning.

The bellman saw Elizabeth to room #317, set her bag down on the bed, and advised her to contact the front desk if she had any difficulties. She locked the door, and proceeded to unpack her bag. She hung the lavender dress with the delicate yellow floral appliqués in hopes that the wrinkles would fall by morning.

Elizabeth pulled the envelope out of her bag, and opened it to reveal its contents…

"_**Dear Miss Thatcher,**_

_**I apologize, but I've had another matter come to my attention which must be dealt with immediately. Please accept my apologies, but I will be unable to meet with you until Wednesday morning. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Doubleday will be glad to reimburse your expenses while you are in town.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**James Burroughs"**_

Elizabeth's disappointment was readily visible, "Two more days away from Jack and Grace…I don't think I can do this!" Elizabeth's stomach began to turn; she felt nauseous, and she experienced an ache in her heart that had been absent since Jack entered her life.

The days passed slowly, compounded by the multitude of families Elizabeth watched enjoying their time shopping, dining out, or simply being together.

Her defining moment was close at hand. She was tired…although she hadn't done anything, the emotional drain was more than she expected. She hadn't eaten much since arriving, her appetite was all but gone, and so she decided to get a bite to eat at the hotel restaurant…

"Elizabeth… what are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice amongst far off squeals.

"Father…Julie… what a surprise," she stated as she hugged each one.

"Do I need to ask you again?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"What? Oh, no…I'm here for an appointment with Doubleday Publishing about a manuscript I wrote," she stated, the excitement in her voice was duly noted.

"Elizabeth that is wonderful news…were you planning to let us know?" Mr. Thatcher stated sternly.

"I'm sorry father. I meant to send word to you and mother, but I've been so busy getting things ready for the trip, and…" Elizabeth began to explain.

"Well you will be forgiven once I get my hands on my beautiful granddaughter. Is Jack bringing her down to meet you for dinner?" He asked.

"No, I'm here alone," she stated.

"Sister, you and Jack aren't together?" Julie blurted out.

"No…NO, I don't mean we aren't together anymore. He's in Hope Valley; we're fine, and I'm only planning to be gone for a short while. I'm heading home as soon as my meeting is over," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, we must do some shopping tomorrow while Father is in his meeting," Julie stated as she pulled Elizabeth over to a magazine rack, and showed her the new designs that were scheduled to hit the stores.

Elizabeth flipped through the magazine, "They are beautiful, but I don't really need anything like this."

"Elizabeth, if Jack won't buy you some of the finer things, I insist that you allow me to," Mr. Thatcher responded.

"Father, Jack would spend his last penny on Grace and I, but we are practical…fancy dresses aren't appropriate in Hope Valley. I don't need them, but I do appreciate your offer. Julie, if I'm still here tomorrow, I will be glad to go shopping with you, and help you pick out something," Elizabeth informed them.

The maitre D led them to a table near a window in the front of the restaurant. Elizabeth took her seat, gazing outside to the people on the street. The sidewalk was busy, but Elizabeth seemed to gravitate to the family of three as the parents walked with their small child, watching cautiously as their daughter ate an ice cream cone. Ice cream dripped down her arm onto her beautiful pinafore. She appeared to get more of the ice cream on her clothes and her face than into her mouth. Even as dirty as the little girl quickly became, Elizabeth found herself wondering why she was days away from Grace and Jack. Was this really her dream?

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth…" her father called out to her twice, trying to gain her attention. "Do you know what you would like dear?"

"Oh, I'm sorry father. I'd like the baked chicken and mixed vegetables," she replied.

"Would you care for biscuits or corn muffins?" The waiter asked.

"Biscuits, please…thank you very much," Elizabeth responded as she handed the waited her menu.

Mr. Thatcher ordered a steak, rare, baked potato and green beans; Julie stated that she was watching her weight and ordered a salad.

"Watching your weight? Are you watching it disappear?" Elizabeth stated with a giggle. "You are perfect just the way you are, Julie."

"Victoria's brother, you remember Victoria, don't you sister? Well anyway, Victoria's brother, Jared, made a comment that I had really grown since the last time he'd seen me. I think he was implying that I was fat," Julie remarked.

"Julie, you haven't seen him since you were about eight years old… you have really grown since then, and you are most definitely not fat," Elizabeth assured her.

The conversation returned to Elizabeth's meeting in the morning with Mr. Burroughs from Doubleday Publishing…

"I'm glad to see that Jack will allow you to pursue your dream," Mr. Thatcher stated, showing his obvious displeasure in the fact that he no longer had control of Elizabeth's life.

"Father, Jack would never keep me from following my dream. We want what will make the other happy. He knows that this was a longstanding dream of mine, and he's excited for me…for us," she responded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that he won't have a problem with you being away from home for weeks at the time…I'll have your mother to travel with you, and she can help take care of…" Mr. Thatcher expounded.

"Whoa, wait…what are you talking about? I'm just here to talk about selling my book, I'm not prepared to be away from my family for weeks at the time," Elizabeth replied, surprised that she had not even thought about this possibility.

The remainder of their dinner was spent with Julie talking nonstop about the new fashions, and what she planned to buy tomorrow at the high end boutiques. Elizabeth smiled but tuned her out as her thoughts were back home with Jack and Grace.

They finished dinner, and headed toward their rooms. Mr. Thatcher and Julie were both on the second floor. Elizabeth walked with them to Julie's room, and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Mr. Thatcher then escorted Elizabeth to her room and saw her safely inside.

"Good luck tomorrow. I'm sure you will do well," He stated as he kissed her on the cheek before closing the door. He stood in the hallway and listened to Elizabeth engage the lock before heading to his room next to Julie's on the second floor.

The following morning, Elizabeth readied herself and headed over to the Doubleday Publishing office. She was instructed to take a seat in the waiting area, where she remained for approximately ten minutes before an assistant escorted her into one of the meeting rooms.

"Miss Thatcher…"

Elizabeth looked up upon hearing the name that had been attached to her for a majority of her life. She stood, "Good morning, sir."

He smiled, "I'm James Burroughs; I'm so sorry that we had to postpone our meeting. I do hope that it didn't inconvenience you. Please take your seat; I like to conduct my meetings informally… may I call you Elizabeth?"

"Certainly, but Mr. Burroughs, I need to clear up a misunderstanding…" she began.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Yes, Yvette…" Mr. Burroughs responded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Burroughs, but there is a problem… "Laddie" was sent to the printer, and they apparently used the incorrect typeset. Mr. Gregory needs to speak with you immediately,"

"Thank you, Yvette… Oh wait… Yvette, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Yvette Markum, my personal assistant. Yvette, please get Elizabeth some coffee or whatever she would like, and I will be back momentarily.

Elizabeth looked up, "Thank you, but I'm fine. I don't care for anything right now."

A short while later, Mr. Burroughs returned to the room and took his seat across from Elizabeth. "Please forgive me. There always seems to be something happening around here that requires my attention," he remarked. "Now where were we? Oh yes…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Burroughs…"

"Elizabeth, we're informal here. Please call me James…"

Elizabeth smiled nervously, "James, I need to clear up a misunderstanding…"

"Elizabeth, there's plenty of time for that. I have some exciting news for you… We have every intention of publishing your book, and in doing so, I hope you want to travel, because we have great plans for you… It's certainly convenient that you have no family ties…"

"Well, I… Mr. Burr…Uh James, please I need to explain something…"

"Elizabeth, I know that you have travelled a great deal in your life, but…"

"You know about my life?"

"Well certainly… I know your father quite well, and I know you may be concerned about the busy travel schedule we'll have you on, but…"

"Please, Mr. Burroughs… I'm married, and I do have family ties…"

"But you signed your manuscript Elizabeth Thatcher…"

"I wasn't married at the time it was submitted. I am now, very happily so, and the travelling just won't do for me… for us," she explained as she gathered her shawl and purse and started for the door.

"Wait, this does present a bit of a problem, but I'm sure we can overcome it," he stated as he looked off in the distance, his chin resting in his hand. "We see great talent in you, Elizabeth. Would you be interested in coming to work for us as an editor? You can continue to write, and I guarantee that anything you submit will be given a priority review," he offered, assuming that this opportunity would be too exciting to turn down. "We do have an office in Hamilton. I know your family is there…" What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"I'm sorry, but…" she began, knowing in her heart that being away from Jack and Grace was not part of her plan, even a modified one.

"Wait, don't answer me right now. I insist that you take the night to think about this opportunity, and we can meet tomorrow morning," he stated, the strength of his voice showed that he was not likely to take no for an answer.

"I don't believe that it will make a difference, but I will be glad to meet with you tomorrow and give you my answer," Elizabeth stated as she turned to leave the office. She was almost out of the building when someone caught her eye… "Father," she yelled as he entered an office on the first floor of the building.

The door closed behind him; she stood in the hallway confused, trying to think of reasons why her father would be there.

"Excuse me, Miss Markum…" Elizabeth called out to Yvette.

"Yes ma'am, may I help you with something?" Yvette asked.

"I just saw my father go into that office," Elizabeth pointed at the large room on the corner. "Whose office is that?"

Yvette looked surprised, "Miss Thatcher, that's Mr. Burroughs' office."

"Why is my father meeting with Mr. Burroughs?" She asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Yvette responded.

Elizabeth waited for the men to emerged, but she quickly tired of this silly game of cat and mouse, and returned to the hotel. Several hours later, she heard a knock on her door…

"Sister, please come down and have dinner with us. There is a small Jazz band playing and I'm dying to hear them…" Julie begged. She could tell that Elizabeth was not enthused, "Please, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I want to spend some more time with you."

Realizing that she needed to have a talk with her father, she asked, "Will father be there?"

"Of course… He's downstairs getting our table. Come on…" Julie stated as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her into the hallway.

Elizabeth, Julie and Mr. Thatcher enjoyed their dinner, as Elizabeth awaited the perfect time to broach the subject of her father's visit to the publishing office.

"So Elizabeth, why haven't you said anything about your meeting today at Doubleday?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Elizabeth turned to face him, "I figured you already knew. I mean you met with Mr. Burroughs after I did. I assumed he told you everything."

Mr. Thatcher slumped his shoulders, and exhaled hard, "I had nothing to do with the offer they made you. Speaking of which, either opportunity would be a dream for you. I hope you will consider it. I personally would love to have you and Grace back in Hamilton. But if you decide to tour with your book, Grace can stay with us while you're gone, unless you want your mother to travel with you, and she can help care for her."

Elizabeth folded her napkin, and placed it back on the table. She gathered her bag, stood from her seat, hugged Julie before leaning down, and placed her hand on the table beside her father. "I do not intend to make a scene, but I want you to know that Jack trusts me; Jack believes in me, and he loves me. He will encourage me to follow my dreams, and to do whatever makes me happy. Once and for all, please understand that my life, my home…my dream is in Hope Valley with Jack and Grace. So in case you were wondering, I will not be taking either opportunity offered by Mr. Burroughs. I believe that I will be published one day, but it won't be at the sacrifice of my family," Elizabeth declared as she left the restaurant.

"Mrs. Thornton," Jimmy at the front desk called out.

Elizabeth was still fuming, and her face was a bit flushed…

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be when I get back home," Elizabeth replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that a gentleman stopped by to see you. You weren't in, but I believe that he'll be back later," he advised.

"Did he leave his name?" Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am. I thought you had gone to Franco's for dinner, and I think he went there looking for you," Jimmy remarked as he turned and went about his other desk clerk chores.

"Thank you," Elizabeth called out as she turned toward the elevator. She assumed it was Mr. Burroughs coming to place pressure on her to take a position in the company, "There's nothing like being concerned for the safety of your motel guests. I guess I should be thankful that he didn't bring him to my door." She went to her room, hoping that she could forget about the events of the day.

Elizabeth wanted to gather her belongings, check out and return home, but "I've come this far. I really don't know what to do. To be published would truly be a dream come true." Her emotions were all over the place, but now, with her father's involvement, she began to doubt her ability to succeed.

It was still early evening, but Elizabeth felt that the sooner she was ready to go to sleep, the sooner morning would come. Hopefully answers would be more forthcoming with the new day. She slipped into the bathtub, sinking down to allow the bubbles to completely cover her body. She felt too tired to think; she didn't want to think, but it seemed that all she could do was think about the two most important people in the world to her, and how they seemed to be a world away, much too far from her reach. Suddenly the dream that she once felt was so important, so defining of her worth as a writer, no longer held her lovingly. She began to feel trapped, her gift for the English language, which had once brought her the freedom to think independently, now held her captive. Her writing, which had once allowed her to dream of the endless possibilities for her future, now made her fearful of what she may lose in the process.

Elizabeth quickly changed into her night clothes and stretched out under the covers on her bed. She hoped to settle in for the night, but sleep appeared to be escaping her. She pulled her journal from her bag, sat back down, and tried to compose her thoughts…

"_**Take a deep breath, realize that we have control over many things in our lives, but how others choose to judge us and our work is not one of them…"**_ Her thoughts quickly turned to those she left behind. _**"Follow your dreams; fight for what you want; be a role model to those who venture forth behind you, but remember that the decisions of today, affect not only you tomorrow."**_

"Night falls; I will my eyes to close; I take a deep breath and nothing…"

With the words refusing to come, she flipped back in her journal, remembering prior entries, and why they were important to her…

"_**We look around, often gauging the happiness and satisfaction in our lives by what we see displayed by others. Material objects, although having the possibility of bringing temporary joy, whither and decay with time. Although not material in nature, the love we give, and that which we receive from others can be easily seen and felt in the tender touch of a hand, the whisper of a kind word, a gentle kiss, and a generous and giving heart. Envy serves no useful purpose…Count your many blessings daily; be ever thankful for those who love and accept you as you are, and be proud of what you are able to accomplish. You never know when someone will admire you and what you stand for to the point of modeling your behavior." **_

"What brings us joy today may not be what we need or want tomorrow. Set your priorities, but understand that they may change at any time, requiring you to reevaluate what you want, what you need, or what will bring you happiness… Many times, the answer is one in the same!"

"_**Love comes in many shapes and sizes, often leaving us in awe, unable to grasp the magnitude of its wonder. To hold another human being in your arms, knowing that you are responsible for it's every need, many of its life's lessons, and proper development emotionally, educationally and spiritually is frightening. Yet once you look into those eyes, you quickly realize that this child, above all others, was given specifically to you. So, I make you this solemn promise…I will do my best to fill your days with laughter, teach you the importance of dreams, encourage you to believe that anything is possible, but above all else, I will love you until the end of time. You, my little one, hold a very special place inside of me; for truly you are the only one who has ever seen my heart beat from the inside."**_

"Oh Grace," she whispered, "Will you think less of me if I don't follow through with this…?"

"_**Is home considered to be that place where you learned from the experiences of your past, enjoyed your present, and dreamed about your future…all while surrounded by your family's warm embrace? Or is it the place you go to feel warmth, compassion, love and understanding; that place where you feel accepted; that place where you feel secure, and above all…that place where you feel truly loved. Your feeling of home should encompass all of those things… all that you consider to be precious, with those you hold dear. The question may be easily answered once you determine which members of your family have that undeniable hold on your heart…Returning to the home of your youth can be exciting; bringing back the wonderful memories of a time gone by, when you had few responsibilities, many opportunities, and a dream in your heart to make a difference. But home truly is where the heart is, and once you decide where yours lies, the decision will be an easy one." **_

She pulled a small picture of her, Jack and Grace from her bag. Gently running her finger across the image she whispered, "I know where my heart lies, but is it possible to have it all?"

"'_**Thank you', 'I'm sorry', and 'I love you' are simple phrases that seem to slip over the tongue and pass through the lips easily and without difficulty. Unfortunately, they are often said without forethought or real meaning, making their use often empty and insignificant. Be appreciative of what you have; thankful for the adventures you have experienced; excited about the dreams you have put your heart into, and feel blessed with those relationships you have made, and cultivated. For being honest and true with those you hold dear will speak volumes. Although the words are pleasing to the ears, the actions that follow will show the true feelings in your heart." **_

"Think before you speak; say what you mean, and be prepared to accept the consequences of what comes as a result."

"_**Love life…love your life. Be content with what you have, happy with who you are, and thankful for the love you have found. Many people who are unsatisfied in life feel as though happiness is out of their reach. Often times, people are unable to find the much sought after happiness because they view the past as being much better than it was, the present much worse than it is, and the future less certain than it will be. So to seek true happiness, we must remember that it does not come to us when this, that or the other fall into place… It happens when we open our hearts and realize that which we have is truly all we need." **_

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes… she realized that her journal was covered in entries regarding love, family, trusting God, and the importance of being true to oneself. She started to close her journal, but her finger went between two pages, and she found herself reading one last entry…

"_**Oh how a heart filled with love continues to swell…our affection growing stronger and deeper with each passing day. As our lives move in various directions, ever evolving through time, and space, one thing will always remain constant… You my dear Grace and your father will always be the center of my universe."**_

"Why am I here?" She asked herself.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Jimmy… uh, the desk clerk, ma'am…"

Elizabeth slipped her robe on, and cautiously opened the door just enough so she could see into the hallway, "JACK," she squealed… now thankful that he had, in fact, brought the gentleman to her room.

Jack slipped inside the room, and the door quickly closed behind him. Each one felt as though it had been a lifetime since they had last touched. Jack backed Elizabeth up against the door, his lips quickly covered hers. She found it difficult to catch her breath, and she felt her knees buckle. The earlier disappointment she felt in her father disappeared as she looked deeply into Jack's hazel eyes.

"How did you know I needed you?" She asked.

"Because I needed you," he whispered as his lips made their way down her neck. Jack was not aware of what had happened during her meeting, but if she was leaning towards being away from the family, he wanted her to truly know what she would be missing.

"Jack," she whispered, "We need to talk."

"Now, right now…really?" He breathlessly replied. He hesitantly stepped back and gave her space.

She took his hands in hers and squeezed gently. Jack's heart was pounding wildly, worried that the next words out of her mouth would have a major impact on their family.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked.

"I know that, and I hope you know that you and Grace mean everything to me," he responded.

She smiled, as her breath escaped hard, "I do know that, Jack. You show me all the time, and I know that we're blessed to have you in our lives. I hope that you aren't too disappointed in me…"

"I could never be disappointed in you, Elizabeth," he interrupted.

"Please Jack, let me finish," she asked, her eyes were misty and pleading.

"I'm sorry…go ahead…!"

"Although I still have a dream to be a published author, now is not the time to pursue that. If it happens, great, but priorities do change which alter our dreams, and I'm okay with that. My dream right now is to be the woman you need as a partner, and the mother that Grace deserves."

Jack stepped forward, taking Elizabeth's face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and smiled, "Elizabeth, you are everything I have ever wanted or needed… I love you!"

Their lips connected and Jack swept her up into his arms without releasing the kiss. He gently placed her on the bed; his lips moved tenderly across her ear, and his voice, calling her name was the softest whisper even spoken.

Jack quickly released the knot in the belt on her robe, and swiftly removed the garment from her body. Underneath she wore a teal camisole with a lace bodice and matching pantalets. He smiled as his fingers slowly traced the thin straps on her shoulders. Her skin was soft; she smelled of lavender, and he could not remember a time when he wanted her more than he did at that very moment.

His fingers moved gently under her clothing, sending a wave of heat throughout her entire body. He laid her back on the bed, raising her body slightly as her camisole was rolled up and over her head, then dropped in a pile, growing quickly as each garment was removed.

The heat from her body swallowed him, and as his body pressed against her, she could feel the solid weight of him holding her down. She closed her eyes as he slid his arm around her, pressing her closer to him, allowing her body to fit perfectly with his.

"I love you" was all either could say as they collapsed on the bed; her head was resting on his chest, as he held her tightly.

Several hours passed, and neither one moved from their position of security and comfort. Elizabeth awoke and found herself filled with emotions, and the need to express them. She slipped out of bed, sat at the desk, pulled out her journal and began to write…

"_**Growing up we often hear, "The most important decision you'll ever make" is what school you will attend, or what profession you will choose, or what religion you will practice, or what political party you will endorse. Although those are important, in the grand scheme of things, the most significant decision you will make, and one that will guide your direction in most areas, is who you will choose to spend your life with. For a man who does not share your values and your love for God will be unwilling to take a back seat when necessary. Once you are blessed with this complete love, accept it, cherish it, be thankful for it, and know that whether you realize it or not, dreams really do come true." **_

Elizabeth closed her journal, placed it back in her bag, slipped into bed, and snuggled close to the man of her dreams!

To be continued…


End file.
